Capu 3: Awakening of Kings
by Evansfire
Summary: Slight AU. After all is said and done, Tsukune, Moka and their friends are looking forward to a peaceful last year at Yokai Academy. But it seems that mighty forces beyond their realm are bound and determined to make sure Tsukune's life becomes a living hell as fearsome powers awaken within him... TsukuneXMoka / Co-Authored with Phoenix Helix
1. A Challenge and a Vampire

**Hey, guys! Evansfire here, and I'm back with my second fanfiction on here! I'm really excited to get this started.**

 **Also, unlike my last fanfiction, which I completed in three weeks by updating almost every day, I will try and update this weekly, so that I can focus on writing better content and longer chapters.**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoy this fanfiction, which I can briefly describe as being a continuation from the last season of Rosario – Vampire. Also, this will be based on the manga version, not the anime. The manga was better, and I hope everyone agrees with me.**

 **Anyways, enough rambling on my end! Let's get to the story...**

 **Welcome to Season Three of Rosario – Vampire: Awakening of Kings**

 **Takes place in an alternate universe with minor changes, mainly with the Headmaster still around and other changes you will see. Otherwise, this story will stick to the established canon.**

 **Note that certain characters may act out of character at some points, so just a disclaimer for all you sticklers out there.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **:**

 **I DO NOT OWN ROSARIO – VAMPIRE, OR ANY MEDIA AFFILIATED TO IT. THIS STORY IS MY OWN AND DOES NOT REFLECT THE INTENTIONS, WISHES OR OPINIONS OF THE ORIGINAL CREATOR.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **: A Challenge and A Vampire**

 _The two figures sat on the edge of dimensions, as relaxed as if they were laying on a field of grass. They talked rarely, and there was no need to. Even though the first of the figures was large, and was visibly powerful, he fearfully deferred to the second, smaller of the two. If anyone were to try and scan for their power, they would've been surprised to only find one figure in there, when there were clearly two. The second's power was simply beyond that of this world._

 **_"You know what to do, right?"_** _The second asked._

 ** _"Yes, my lord."_** _The first nodded his head out of respect._

 _ **"If we don't do this, he may never know what he is truly capable of."**_

 _ **"But, my lord, forgive my rudeness... Isn't the boy already at the pinnacle of power? I mean, he is a Shinso after all..."**_

 ** _"No, he is nowhere near where he could be."_** _The second figure smiled a wicked, toothy grin._ ** _"If we do this right, he could very well be fun enough for me to play with..."_**

 _The first gulped hard._ ** _"My lord, how can we be sure, though, that those mercenaries will co-operate? They seem to be very independent of any form of command.."_**

 _The second looked over at his subordinate, and replied bluntly._ ** _"Because, they have a strong taste for revenge and will comply with anything I ask them regarding that boy. Aside from that, as long as we achieve our goals, I honestly don't care."_**

 _The second figure shrugged lethargically._ ** _"Besides, they are much more afraid of me than they ever were of him."_**

* * *

 _Snap..._ _ **CRACK**_

"Oww... Damn it!" Tsukune yelped as his dislocated shoulder popped back into place. The pain coursed through his body, and he winced. His body was bruised and severely beaten from the training with Issa Shuzen just moments ago, but he should be fully recovered in a few seconds thanks to the Shinso blood flowing through his veins.

The warm, Autumn wind blew through the trees, and they moved in response, shedding leaves and swaying in the breeze. Light filtered in through the light canopy, giving Tsukune just enough light to see clearly as he leaned against a tree and waited.

He cracked his neck and looked down at the watch Moka had recently given him.

 _It's 8:35... where is she?_ Tsukune thought, leaning against a tree. She usually was here by now...

The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly prickled, and he suddenly felt a presence behind him. He didn't feel any hostility, thanks to his **yokai detection** ability. But still, it could be anyone...

He closed his eyes and reached out with his mind like his new teacher had taught him...

He smiled as he felt the familiar emotions attached to the yokai. They were similar to his own.

He smiled and turned as he spoke. "And how long were you gonna stand there without telling me?"

His lovely girlfriend, Moka Akashiya, was standing right behind him with a smile plastered on her face.

"I was waiting to see if any of Father's teachings had actually rubbed off on you." She said as she quickly glomped him. She looked deeply at him with her ruby eyes and winked. "Now, I've been waiting like a good girlfriend. I think I should be rewarded. Don't you?" she said

Tsukune blushed hard. Sometimes Moka was too attractive for her own good. "Moka..." He said affectionately.

"Tsukune..."

"Oh, Moka..."

"Oh, Tsukune..."

They leaned in close...

" _Thanks for the meal!_ " Moka said suddenly. She licked her lips, bared her fangs and gently pierced the base of his neck.

 _ **Capa-chu!**_

She began to lovingly suck his blood, and Tsukune threw his hands up in the air, chuckling to himself. What did he expect? He was kinda happy though, as he felt Moka's ample bosom rising and falling against his chest. He had to will himself not to get a nosebleed, however difficult that task was.

"Of course, Moka." He said. "But of course."

After a minute of her feeding, he began to feel slightly lightheaded. Finally, she retracted her fangs and licked his wounds closed. It would leave no mark, but there would be a purplish bruise there, similar to a hickey, that would vanish quickly.

Moka sighed euphorically, twirled around and placed her hands on her cheeks. "I swear, your blood is the best, Tsukune! I can't get enough of it!" She looked behind her, but she didn't see her boyfriend anywhere. "Tsukune?"

She looked down and saw him lying on the ground, with a dazed expression on his face.

"Glad you feel that way... Moka..." He said lazily.

"Did I go overboard?" She said, worry clear on her face as he picked himself up.

"Just a tad bit..." Tsukune gave her a sideways look. "You know what that means?" He grinned as he grabbed her and held her close.

"Pray tell." She said. She knew damn well what Tsukune was after and she was playing dumb.

" _Thanks for the meal,_ " Tsukune said as he leaned forward. He felt his fangs grow to their appropriate size and he pierced the base of her dainty neck and began to drink.

He felt the purr of pleasure and desire that bubbled up in Moka's throat as he drank. She absolutely loved it when he drank her blood, and he found it weird, but then again they were both vampires now. There was a lot he was gonna have to get used to.

Like the fact that _Moka freaking Akashiya_ was now his _girlfriend_. How the _hell_ did that happen?

Well, they had started dating after Tsukune confessed his feelings for her as she was bleeding out, and, through her outer self, Moka confessed to him. It was a big deal for her. She was a super powerful monster, and she was saying she was in love with a lowly human. Her pride went out the window for the moment at that point.

Then Tsukune had gambled his life, tore off his Holy Lock and unleashed the Shinso blood that flowed through his veins, becoming a super powerful vampire in his own right. He and Moka, together with a last ditch effort from Moka's late mother, had then defeated the Shinso Alucard, the oldest Vampire in existance.

Not to mention, the Headmaster had pulled him aside and then told him he wanted Tsukune to soon take over as Headmaster of Yokai Academy. Tsukune had felt like the wealth of the world had dropped on him, but he bowed and gladly accepted.

It was safe to say that Tsukune's life three months ago had been insane.

He drank his fill, and withdrew his fangs from her neck. He followed Moka's example and licked her wounds closed.

Moka shivered. "I'm gonna eventually get used to that. I'm gonna have to..." She leaned forward, and this time she kissed Tsukune on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they held each other for a while as they kissed each other gently.

Eventually, they agreed they needed air and they broke apart for a moment, but they didn't let go of each other.

"How did I luck up and get to be with you?" He said honestly, panting.

She winked at him. "It must have been your lucky day."

Tsukune let go of her and grabbed her hand. "Come on. We're gonna be late to class, and you know we'll probably get it from Kurumu and the others if we are."

Moka rolled her eyes as they walked. "I'll just show them their place and that'll solve all our issues."

"Can we do that without destroying the school, though?" He said pointedly. "The Headmaster already has my butt in the grinder with all my training, I don't think I'll need all that on top of it."

Moka thought about it for a bit, then nodded. "I'll do it outside then. Away from the school."

"Thank you for being so considerate." He said flatly.

She just smiled at him.

The vampire couple passed several other students as they walked towards the Academy. Several female students called out to Tsukune when they saw him, and attempted to rush him, but Moka quickly sent them away by growling at them.

After rumors started spreading about how Tsukune was the one who supposedly defeated Alucard, his popularity had skyrocketed. Now, he was subject not only to the affections of his long-standing friends, but the affections of all the girls at the Academy, much to his annoyance.

He was uncomfortable with all the attention he was receiving, and Moka and the others knew it. So they helped out as much as they could in keeping his new fans away. But, this also resulted in the guys wanting to challenge him all the time to try and one-up him. After all, Tsukune was once that one puny first-year that relied on the girls around him for protection. There was no way he could've destroyed the oldest vampire!

And, he always tried telling them he wasn't the only one there, but they always ignored him. So, yeah, Tsukune tried to avoid fighting as much as he could. But he ended up fighting quite a bit, and those fights never lasted for more than a minute or two.

Moka looped her arm through Tsukune's and pulled his arm between her bosom, showing possessiveness. He felt himself get a little excited, but he could tell she was feeling a little jealous, so he put his hand over hers. "It's okay, Moka."

"I just can't stand all these other girls ogling you." Moka said. "I feel like one of them is gonna take you away from me."

"Well, there are some beautiful girls over there..." He said, teasingly.

She poked him in the side. "Do you need to know your place, Tsukune?"

"I know where my place is," He winked at her. "It's right by your side."

She looked at him for a moment, blushed bright red and looked away. She huffed. "Damn it, you know I can't say anything to that."

He kissed the side of her head, and continued walking in silence, with a giddy feeling in his chest. This was all too perfect. He was walking along with his girlfriend peacefully, the weather was great, and nobody wanted him to fight yet... It was just...

"Hey, Aono!"

Tsukune groaned. He spoke too soon. A tall figure ran at them from the school gates, and his eyes were set directly on Tsukune.

He was a beefy teenager, with silvered hair and a scar running down the side of his face. He followed the same dress code as Tsukune, as they both had ditched the school jacket and just dressed in the jeans and white button-up shirt.

Moka could feel what her boyfriend was thinking and hugged his arm tight. "Just ignore them, love. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you know."

"I know, Moka." he replied softly. "But if I don't do anything, then they're just going to keep coming after me. And I don't wanna have to show my true form to them. I shouldn't have to, even if it's against school rules to do so"

"I understand that, but I know you hate fighting."

"Not all the time." He said, giving her a serious look. She knew what that look meant.

It was the same cold look that he'd given all his enemies during the Fairy Tale incident, when Moka's life was in danger. If any of his friends' lives were in danger, Tsukune wouldn't hesitate to kill in order to save them. And if somebody messed with Moka, you better pray for a quick, painless death.

The teenager quickly reached them, and put his hands on his hips. "You're Tsukune Aono, right?"

"That's me." Tsukune said. "Can I help you?

"Yeah, I heard you're the punk who beat Alucard's ass, is that right?" He looked at Tsukune with an accusatory glance.

"Well," Tsukune looked off to the side. "It wasn't just me. Moka was there, along with the Dark Lords and my friends."

"But you're the one who ended up killing the bastard, right?" He poked Tsukune hard in the chest, and Tsukune winced. "Right or wrong?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, since I woke Moka's mom and they self-destructed together..." He felt saddened at the memory. After all, it was then revealed to them that Moka's "outer personality" was actually Akasha Bloodriver protecting her daughter as a separate personality... and that one side of the girl he fell in love with was actually a lie...

"Well, I for one don't get it." The teen straightened and pointed his thumb at himself. "By the way, my name is Deirick, and I'm a transfer student from Russia. Where I come from, your strength is determined by your looks, and you look like nothing but a child. I don't even think you partook in the fight! You probably just sat on the sidelines and cried until it was all over!" He laughed hard.

Moka bristled at the insults thrown Tsukune's way. "How dare you, we were both there and we were right in the middle of it! We fought Alucard ourselves and almost died from it!"

"Moka, it's okay..." Tsukune said, trying to calm her down before she did something rash, like kick Deirick into orbit.

"Well, why don't you prove it to me?" Deirick said, suddenly cocky. "I doubt you could beat me one on one."

"Honestly, I don't have to prove anything to you, buddy." Tsukune said. "Besides, I took one look at you and I knew that if it comes down to it, I don't even have to show my true form. I could beat you with my eyes closed. It'd be a waste of my time."

He began walking away. "I'm sorry, man, but Moka and I have to get going or we'll be late for homeroom."

They walked past Deirick, and he gawked after them. "Well, I'm not gonna let you leave until you and I duke it out!" He snapped his fingers and a line of fire spread in front of the couple, forcing them to stop momentarily. The flames reached high and seemed to lick the sky as the blistering heat caused Tsukune and Moka to back up covering their faces.

"Let's see you and your bitch girlfriend walk away from me again." Deirick said, grinning.

Tsukune bristled, and his eyes briefly flashed red. Moka noticed, and now it was her turn to try and calm _him_ down. "Tsukune, I don't care about what this guy says. It's not like it matters anyways."

"But it matters to me, babe." Tsukune said, a low gutteral growl emerging from his throat. "You mind if I take care of this real quick? I won't be long."

She looked at him and sighed. "Fine. It's not like I was gonna fight him either."

He looked at her in surprise. "Seriously? You would back down from a fight?"

She nodded and Tsukune gasped. "Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

"She's right here, love." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Now, hurry up and kick his ass already... we're running out of time."

He smiled, feeling giddy from the kiss. The actual thought that it was Moka kissing him excited him in more ways than one...

"Fine, but I better be getting a nice reward after I do..." He winked at her.

She placed her hand on her hip and struck a seductive pose, causing Tsukune's nose to leak blood. "We'll see about that, mister."

He turned to Deirick and wiped his nose. "Shall we get this party started, then?"

"Remember, you said eyes closed." Deirick grinned, and he began to change before Tsukune's eyes. His muscles became denser and thicker, and his features became all distorted. His nose grew longer and his eyes took on a greenish glow. Flames twisted and turned as they laced themselves through his forearms.

"What the hell are you?" Tsukune asked in confusion.

"He's a Rarog." Moka replied curtly. "Russian folklore describes them as creatures able to transform from human to troll to whirlwinds of fire. When, truth be told they're just a lame combo of all three."

Deirick huffed, a puff of fire flying out from his mouth. "I'll make you eat those words!"

He lunged at Moka, but Tsukune quickly got in between them and backhanded Deirick so hard that he flew a few feet away.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he said. "But I thought you were fighting me, not her." He smiled, then closed his eyes, and accessed his **yokai detection**.

He saw in his mind's eye Deirick's yokai, a swift, spinning mass of energy rumbling with hate and disgust, but he also felt something else, an emotion not directed at him.

 _Was that... a fear for his life? Does his life depend on this fight?_

He also felt the yokai of his other friends running towards them, as apparently they'd seen the fire and knew that something was going down.

"Seriously, do these guys ever stop messing with Tsukune?" He heard Kurumu say.

"They all think they have to be better than him!" Yukari said.

Then Tsukune guessed they saw what he was up against, and gasped.

"What is that?" Kurumu said.

"Looks like somebody's getting a little toasty..." he heard Mizore mumble softly. "I'm going to wait over here for now. But he better not hurt my Tsukune."

" _YOUR_ Tsukune?" Kurumu laughed. "Excuse you guys, but he's clearly mine."

"He's neither of yours, he's Moka's! Better shut up, she's looking this way!"

Deirick huffed, unaware of the commotion on the other side of the road.

"Have it your way," he heard Deirick say, and he saw his yokai flare up violently.

"Tsukune WATCH OUT!" Moka cried, as the energy seemed to fling itself at him.

 _Time to put my training to use..._ Tsukune thought. He simply raised one hand, and guessed at where the blow would land. At the last second, he intercepted the blow with his fingers and flung Deirick off to the side.

He heard his friends gasp in astonishment.

"That-" Yukari said.

"Was-" Mizore said.

"Hot." Kurumu panted.

If he could've rolled his eyes, he would've. But right now, he was focused on Deirick, who seemed to be standing up.

"You got lucky, punk." The Rarog said, and lunged at Tsukune, throwing punches and kicks as fast as he possibly could. But Tsukune merely weaved his way through each and every blow, as if they were in slow motion.

"Seriously," Tsukune said out loud. "Compared to Moka's dad, the rest of you guys are slow!"

"You fucker!" Deirick growled, as he started allowing his yokai to get out of control. Tsukune pushed him away, and Deirick went flying again.

"Tsukune, just finish him already and quit playing around!" he heard Moka yell. She was getting pissed that Tsukune was taking his sweet time and interrupting their time together.

"Sorry, Moka." He said, turning to look at where Moka approximately was. "Give me a sec and we can pick up where we were before, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan." his girlfriend said. "But hurry, he's getting back up."

Indeed he was, and this time, Tsukune felt like his intent was to ram Tsukune. He turned and waited for the rarog to reach where he stood, and jumped above him.

He heard Deirick grunt in surprise. "What the hell..." He muttered.

Tsukune twisted his body upwards, rolling so his head was pointed towards the ground, and kicked Deirick in the head while in mid-air.

"Way to go, babe!" he heard Moka scream as he landed on his feet a few feet away, and opened his eyes.

Deirick had reverted back to his human form and was currently buried under two feet of rubble. He walked over to the hole and looked inside. "Do you believe me now?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah... I believe so..." Deirick's delirious voice filtered up from the rubble.

He turned away, and smiled at his girlfriend. "Hey, hope that didn't take too long..." He started walking away, but was quickly intercepted as something landed on him and he found his face buried in something very large and soft... make that _two_ somethings.

"Oh, Tsukune, that was amazing!" Kurumu said as she glomped him. "I still can't get over how awesome you are when you're fighting! It just makes me all hot and bothered, if you know what I mean..." She pushed Tsukune's face deeper between her breasts and Tsukune's nose erupted with a river of blood.

Kurumu did this until something pierced her in the forehead, and she fell off of Tsukune. She pulled the ice dagger out of her head and glared at the Snow Woman. "What the hell, you bitch?!"

Mizore emerged from the shrubbery and wrapped her arms around Tsukune's. "You just need to stay away, you big boobed bimbo... Only his little Popsicle should be allowed to touch him..."

"A-a-actually, you guys..." Tsukune said, as he suddenly found himself as the subject of a tug of war. "I'm with Moka, so can you guys let go of me before she loses it?!" He could feel Moka seething, and her yokai was flaring dangerously.

"Just know your place." Moka said as she rushed forward and kicked both of the girls hard, sending them flying a good few yards away. She grabbed Tsukune, who sighed in relief that she didn't kick _him_ , and they walked towards the school as before.

* * *

"So, are you happy that I did it outside of the school?" Moka said, smiling as they walked through the school hallways leading to their homeroom.

Tsukune laughed. He'd totally forgotten about it after the fight. "Yeah, I guess I have no complaints there."

They walked into their homeroom, and Ms. Nekonome greeted them. " _Nya~_ Just in time, as always. Hurry up and find your seats, you two! The bell's about to ring!"

"Yes ma'am!' they said as they walked over to their seats.

 _"Tsukune! Over here!"_

 _"Tsukune, come sit next to me!"_

 _"Tsukune, I want your babies!"_

 _"I love you, Tsukune!"_

The calls came from every direction, even from outside the hall, until the teachers managed to calm everyone down.

"Geez, when did I become Mr. Popular?" Tsukune grumbled as the two took their seats. "It's like the harem infected everyone."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have kicked a certain someone's ass and let the world end." Moka said, showing no pity towards her boyfriend. "Ever think about that?"

"So it was unavoidable?"

"Pretty much. Good thing I got you all to myself now..." She winked at him, and Tsukune blushed hard. Moka was like the pinnacle of cute and beauty... and she was all his.

"Hey, are you Tsukune?" a voice called behind him.

Tsukune turned around and saw another boy standing behind him. He was about Tsukune's height, with spikey blonde hair and silvery eyes. He had the school jacket slung over one shoulder, and was gazing at him curiously.

"Yeah, that's me." Tsukune said slowly. "Who are you?"

The boy offered Tsukune his hand. "I'm Bail, I'm a second year that just started out. I heard you were a pretty cool guy and know your way around here. Wanna be friends?"

Tsukune smiled and shook his hand. "Yeah, sounds good! I'm just glad you're not asking to fight me."

Bail frowned. "Why would I want to fight you?"

"Long story. Anyways, this is Moka Akashiya. She's my girlfriend and was actually _my_ first friend here at the academy."

Bail's eyebrows shot up. "Wow, sounds like it was fate, huh?" He shook hands with Moka, who eyed him up and down, then smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Bail." She said. "I hope you're not like our friend Fang-Fang and ask to have Tsukune's hand in marriage."

Bail backed up in surprise. "Say what now?!" He yelped, his eyes widening.

"Well, I'll take that as a no, then." Moka said, as she leaned over her desk and hugged Tsukune from behind. "Good, because I got dibs on him. Anyone who touches him dies."

Tsukune sweat dropped. "You don't mean that, do you Moka?" He laughed nervously.

"I do." She said, kissing him on the neck, sending chills down his spine.

Bail chuckled and sat in the seat in front of Tsukune. "So, you guys got anyone else I need to look out for?"

"Well..."

And that's when Mizore and Kurumu barged into the room, in yet another heated argument with Yukari in tow trying to calm them down.

Tsukune and Moka laughed while Bail just looked confused. "You know them?"

"Yep." Moka said. "And it's pretty much always like this with them."

Bail joined in the laughter, and Tsukune smiled. It looked like it was going to be a great school year, after all.

* * *

Little did Tsukune and the others know, that having crossed paths with Bail would change the path of not only their futures, but of both the Ayashi and the Human World...

* * *

 **Thanks you guys so much for reading this first chapter! As I said before, I will try and update this story weekly, if possible. This story is going to be huge, just you wait and see. If you will, go ahead and favorite and follow the story so you guys know when I update! It'll be worth it, I promise you guys.**

 **As always! Thank you, you wonderful people, and I will see you in the next chapter: _Meeting and a Vampire_**

 _ **Until next time...**_

 **A/N (1/4/2016)** **: Did some light editing to the chapter, mainly a section where dialogue was cut off. You guys are killing it on the reviews and the support. Already hitting over half a thousand readers! Thank you so much for everything! Enjoy the story.**


	2. Meeting and A Vampire

**You guys are awesome. Thanks for all the support you gave me on the first chapter. With all the favorites and the reviews, I was blown away. Thank you all so much. Here's the next chapter as requested, and right before Christmas, too! Aren't I just the best?**

 **Anyways, here we go...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** **: Meeting and a Vampire**

"Vampires." The teacher said simply. "Legendary monsters. They're so rare, and yet so beautiful. They have an immense aura, and have the ability to translate that aura into raw power. It's because of this ability, along with their amazing regenerative powers, reflexes and their immortality, that they are considered S-Class supermonsters."

The entire class was rapt with attention. The vampires were a popular topic at school, as they were at the top of the yokai food chain. Everyone knew that Moka was a vampire, it was no big secret, as everyone could feel her aura from a mile away. Not to mention the obvious red eyes and her silver hair.

"Many humans have seen them in action, and few have lived to tell the tale. But those that do often write and tell tales of what they have seen. Unfortunately, many of them seem to get the facts all mistaken. Can anyone guess what stories these might be?" The teacher looked around the room. "Anyone?"

One student raised their hand, and with a smirk he said, "Definitely the Twilight Saga."

Everyone in the classroom laughed.

"Definitely the Twilight Saga got the vampires wrong." The teacher said. "They made vampires out to be romantic, and... I don't know where they were going with the sparkle thing..." She facepalmed. "I know I laughed when I read that."

Another student raised her hand. "What about the Department 19 series that one british guy Will Hill wrote?"

The teacher raised her eyebrows. "Well, Will Hill definitely got close to the vampire's true nature on that field, but he over exaggerated their viciousness."

The teacher looked around the room, but no more hands were being raised. "There's one in particular I'm looking for..." She pointed. "Miss Akashiya, can you tell us what that one book is?"

Moka crossed her arms under her bosom. "It wouldn't happen to be _Dracula_ by Brahm Stoker, would it?"

"Yes, it would, Miss Akashiya. Well done."

Moka scoffed. "Seriously, I thought that would've been obvious."

The teacher continued. "Brahm Stoker is probably the most well known for his account of the first vampire, Dracula, but only the yokai world knows the many mistakes made in his novel, mainly regarding their weaknesses."

"I'll bet Tsukune knows all about those weaknesses, since Mr. Hot Shot here supposedly duked it out with Dracula." A male student chuckled. Tsukune waved him off as the classroom erupted in laughter.

The teacher waited until the students quieted down, then spoke. "Who can tell me what one of these mistakes are?" The teacher's eyes settled on Tsukune. "How about it, Mr. Aono?"

Tsukune blinked. "Uh, yeah. I can tell you a lot. Garlic? That's a joke. And a wooden stake through the heart? I would think anybody could die from that. Running water? Just water in general can easily sap a vampire's power. It's no fun to experience, either. It hurts. But he did get the silver right. It does weaken vampires significantly, and can be used to seal one's powers, if used as a rosario." He shook his head. "Seriously, the things humans say about vampires are ridiculous... we're not at all like they say."

Bail looked at him curiously as he talked, one eyebrow raised in surprise at his sudden rant.

The girls in the classroom cooed as he talked.

 _So smart..._

 _He's amazing!_

 _I want him soo bad..._

 _I love him!_

A couple of the guys laughed. "Hey, Aono." One said. "Stop talking like you're a vampire yourself. We all know you're BS'ing."

The guys laughed and so did Tsukune. His eyes flashed red for a second, and only a few of the students (including Bail) noticed. "Hey, I can neither confirm or deny what I am. You guys know the rules."

Those that saw Tsukune's eyes were surprised and stared with gaping eyes, but the others continued laughing.

The teacher quickly regained control of the classroom, and continued.

"You're very right, Mr. Aono. Though, some of this knowledge may come from spending so much time with Ms. Akashiya, no doubt."

Moka hugged him from behind. "Probably. I do tend to rub off on him every now and then."

Tsukune blushed, but smiled at the affectionate gesture. Moka sat back down when the teacher cleared her throat.

"Anyways, I would like to address the rumor that has been surrounding Mr. Aono and Ms. Akashiya lately." The teacher said. "I know you all heard about how they helped supposedly take down Alucard himself, and fought the group known as Fairy Tale. Whether it's true or not should be of no concern to anyone while you are in class. And-"

"Excuse me for a moment," A voice filtered into the classroom and the entire room went quiet.

A man in a white robe walked into the room slowly, the hood on his head covering everything except the bottom half of his face, which was fixed in a mysterious grin. He seemed to glide towards the front of the room, and his unseen gaze drifted towards Tsukune. The young vampire, upon feeling his gaze, stood up suddenly and bowed.

"Sensei." He said, to the astonishment of nearly every student in the classroom. Tsukune Aono was acting as if the Headmaster was his own personal teacher. Which, he kinda was. Moka perked up with pride.

"Mr. Aono," the Headmaster said. "There are some things I need to discuss with you, concerning the coming year. See me after this class."

"Yes, Sensei." Tsukune said, returning to his seat. He began to write something in his notebook, oblivious to the stares of the students around him.

The Headmaster turned towards the teacher. "I apologize for interrupting your class. You're doing a fine job, as always."

The teacher bowed. "Thank you, Headmaster. It's an honor to hear you say that."

The Headmaster then turned, smiled at the class, and left the room silent.

* * *

The school bell rang, and the students began gathering their personal items to take with them to their next class. Tsukune started following suit and was talking to Moka and the others when he was stopped by Bail.

"Tsukune, hey, I gotta ask you something!" Bail said, looking a little flustered.

Tsukune looked at him. "Sure, ask whatever. Just... don't get so worked up about it." He chuckled nervously.

Bail took a deep breath and spoke. "So, yeah, I heard the rumors, but I didn't take them seriously. But, then your eyes flashed real red during class... so I gotta ask... are you really a vampire?"

Tsukune's eyebrows scrunched together. "Did you say my eyes flashed?"

Bail nodded.

He looked at his friends, and asked if they'd seen it.

"Yeah, you've been doing that for a while." Yukari said. "You never noticed?"

"Hey, it's not like I can exactly look at my eyeballs, Yukari!"

"Don't worry," Mizore said, poking her head out from behind Kurumu's desk. "I can watch your eyes for you..." She smiled sweetly at Tsukune, who sweat dropped.

"Yeah..." He turned and looked at Bail. "Well, no point denying it. Yeah, I'm a vampire. At least, I am now."

"Now?" Bail asked. "What were you before?"

"Human." He said bluntly.

Bail's eyes bugged. "You were a human? How did you end up a vampire?"

"Well, it's a long story." Tsukune said.

"Great." Kurumu facepalmed. "Now you sound just like Ruby."

"Don't remind me." he said, remembering their friend and her long tales that nobody listened to.

"Basically, I got in a bunch of bad situations during my first year here, and Moka used her blood to bring me back from the brink of death several times. So, that kinda lent a hand towards me becoming not just a vampire, but a Shinso vampire during my second year." Tsukune explained simply, and Bail's eyes bugged.

"You're a Shinso! Oh, dude. I've read stories about them! So the rumors were true? That's amazing! You wouldn't happen to know Akasha Bloodriver, would you?" He asked excitedly.

Both Tsukune and Moka's faces dropped. "Yeah," Moka said. "We knew her. She was my mother."

Bail looked upset. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have asked."

"It's all good, buddy." Tsukune said. "You didn't know."

He threw his books in his bag and looked at his friends. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I better head over to the Headmaster's office. I'm sure he's waiting for me, and I don't want to keep him waiting."

"Why did the Headmaster ask for you by name?" Bail said, still full of questions. "And why did you call him 'Sensei?'"

"Well..." Tsukune fumbled around for an explanation, but failed. Mizore ended up filling in the gaps.

"Tsukune is going to become the next Headmaster after we graduate." She explained. "So, he's training under both the Headmaster and Moka's father to become stronger in order to fill his shoes."

Bail looked at Tsukune. "Do you just get handed everything on a silver platter? What did you do?"

Tsukune shrugged. "I stuck my nose where it didn't belong, and ended up helping everyone. I honestly feel like everyone is making a big deal over everything." He laughed and scratched the back of his neck as a nervous tick, which made Moka poke him to stop.

"Tsukune, you're too hard on yourself!" Yukari said.

"I have to agree with Yukari, for once." Kurumu said. "Tsukune, you saved both the human world and the Ayashi realm when you and Moka beat Alucard. Do you think anyone could've done that? As of right now, you and Moka are the only Shinso vampires alive. So, give yourself some credit, okay?"

She then glomped him, smiling brightly and rubbing her chest against him. "If you don't, I'll be sure to give you plenty of it!"

Moka began growling, and Kurumu sweatdropped. "Sorry, Moka. I got carried away."

"I'll bet you did..." Moka muttered.

Tsukune laughed. "Yeah, I better get going." He gave Moka a quick kiss and said, "I'll see you at our usual spot later."

She smiled. "Don't be late this time, you hear? Or we'll have a repeat of what happened last time." She winked evilly.

Tsukune laughed nervously. "Yeah, I'm good." He disappeared out the classroom.

Bail looked at Moka. "What happened last time?"

She smiled. "I punted him."

"A few feet?" Yukari asked.

"Nah, it was more like a few miles."

* * *

Tsukune entered the campus' main office building and closed the door behind him. It was a small, lightly furnished building with a few couches on the side and a small TV for people to watch while they waited. He nodded his head at the secretary sitting behind the desk.

"Hello, Mrs. Octavia." Tsukune greeted her.

The lady smiled at him. "Hello, Tsukune. The Headmaster is waiting for you inside his office."

"Thank you." He began walking away.

"Before you go, Tsukune." Mrs. Octavia said. "Can I ask you to lend me a hand? Grab the stack of papers over there and hand them to me. I forgot to get them before I sat down." She gestured in the direction of a stack of manila envelopes neatly stacked on the coffee table.

Tsukune chuckled. "The Kraken needs me to lend her an extra hand? Don't you have enough already?" He handed the papers to the secretary, who grabbed them with one of her extra limbs.

"Haha, very funny." She said, smiling. "Go on in."

He bowed to the secretary and walked over to the door at the end of the hallway. He stopped, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Enter." a voice called from the room. Tsukune opened the door, and saw the Headmaster, Tenmei Mikogami, sitting behind the desk, scribbling away at some papers.

"Have a seat, Tsukune." the Headmaster gestured towards a seat.

Once Tsukune was seated, he asked, "What are you working on there?"

"Eh, it's just some ideas I'm fleshing out for the school curriculum, and the grading scale." The Headmaster handed Tsukune a sheet of paper. "Take a look at that for me."

Tsukune scanned over the paper for a few minutes, then lifted up his head. "So, you're thinking of changing it from a ten-point grading scale to a four-point?"

"Indeed. What are your thoughts on this?"

Tsukune though about it, then nodded. "I think it's a good idea. The students here are getting a bit lazy."

"I'm glad you feel that way. A lot of the students here don't seem to have the drive to want to do well in their academic activities, and are not pushing themselves hard enough to learn." Tenmei sighed. "I really want them to do better. So I figured if I make it harder to pass, then they'd push themselves and find ways to retain the knowledge that they've learned to help them somewhere along the way. When I was younger, I took every chance I could to learn something. Every little bit helped me to even be able to survive."

"Was it that hard?" Tsukune asked. "I mean, you're a Dark Lord and everything."

Tenmei sighed and sat back in his seat. "It was a lot rougher than you think. Granted, you used to be human, so you didn't hear the fairy tales and the history of the Ayashi. You grew up on the tales of the human world, where everything was much tamer than here."

"It wasn't really all that tame, Sensei." He said. "Almost all of our fairy tales were violent. One song depicted how people used flowers during a time of great illness to mask the smell of rot and decay on their bodies. Another was a rhyme of how a baby fell out of a tree and died. And then there was the story of how a boy was eaten by a vicious wolf while he watched over the sheep. " He shuddered. "And the children would ask to hear them over and over."

Tenmei nodded. "It would make sense to put these tales in childrens' minds, despite how brutal it seems. There are important stories to learn from every single thing around us, and from every event. Sometimes, you'll find out that if you don't know something, it's because you haven't looked yet."

The Headmaster looked out the window of his office. "There were great wars, even before Alucard. Beings known as Harbingers used to keep us in order. But at one point they fell apart internally, and were almost completely wiped out. After that, the last of the Harbingers left the Yokai World to Fouhai and myself and went into a deep sleep. Akasha had already sealed herself away with Alucard, and we were just learning how to take charge of things."

He chuckled. "It was strange, to go from nothing to being in charge of everything. It was almost overwhelming, but it didn't stay that way long. We had to get used to it quick. The various species we had began fighting for dominance, and the entire order of the world tilted sideways. Everyone wanted to be at the top. Eventually your kind, vampires that is, made their way to the top of the chain, and that settled everything down. But, it was a struggle as young leaders to keep a fluctuating world under control. So, every chance I had, I learned. It helped me so much, and I want the peace I found from learning to be found among our students." He sighs. "Sounds like a lot coming from an old man, huh?"

Tsukune smiled and shook his head. "I think it's admirable. It's great that you care so much for the students, as well as the teachers. It's created a truly incredible, nurturing environment to grow up in. I myself feel like I've learned valuable lessons here, just from being here."

"You haven't exactly had the average experience here, though." Tenmei pointed out.

Tsukune stopped, and thought about all the events that had happened, then he laughed. The Headmaster smiled as well.

"I can't deny that." Tsukune said when he could talk. "But still, you and the teachers were amazing with your support, even when I was pretending not to be human. It really was a big help."

"Glad to hear it." Tenmei said. "Anything for you and the students, who are the future of the world."

Then, Tenmei's expression grew dark. "Also, speaking of the future..."

He looked at Tsukune. "We do have reason to believe some agents of Fairy Tale have infiltrated the school's system, and are hiding in plain sight. I have reason to believe that they may be after the lives of you and your friends."

Tsukune drew in a sharp breath. "Damn," He said. "How did they manage to get in?"

Tenmei shrugged. "It's time for you to, as they say, 'put on your big boys pants.' You've been training under me for a while, so I'll leave that issue up to you. But, I did come up with some ideas as to how you can handle this."

"Shoot." Tsukune said.

"One," Tenmei suggested. "is that you can do nothing and keep an eye on your surroundings, as well as the surroundings of your friends. You'll also have to tell your friend's of the danger, and I'm sure it will frighten them as well. Their judgment may become corrupted, and things may end badly, but it will alleviate some of the responsibility you would have to take upon yourself."

Tsukune sat, unblinking. "What's the second option?"

"I can fix the scheduling so that all your friends are put in the same classes as you for the foreseeable future." He said. "You leave your friends in the dark, but their safety will be your sole responsibility. If they get hurt, it will be your fault."

Tsukune sat there, thinking hard. The fate of lives of his friends were literally in his hands. He had to do as he was taught: He had to find the optimal solution and the one that would most likely benefit the situation at hand and had the ability to change easily if needed...

He smiled. "I'll take the third option, Sensei."

Tenmei smiled. "I don't remember mentioning a third option, Tsukune."

"There wasn't." Tsukune said. "But neither worked out in my head, so I made my own. I'll follow the guidelines of the second option, but I'll keep elements of the first in there. I'll trust my friends with the truth, but I want them as close to me as I can. Especially Moka." He gave the counselor a steely look. "I'm not about to have a repeat of last year."

Tenmei laughed heartily. "Now you're thinking the way I do. Very well, Tsukune. I shall do as you say. Also, note that the changes you and I have discussed will be implemented starting next week. Understood?"

"Yes, Sensei. Understood." Tsukune said.

"Good," The Headmaster picked up his pen. "Now, I'm sure you have lunch period now, so I'll let you go. Do you have any further concerns?"

Tsukune thought about it for a bit, then nodded. "Yeah, my friends keep mentioning that my eyes flash during class, like my blood is getting out of control. Is there anything I should be concerned about?"

Tenmei thought about it, then muttered under his breath almost inaudibly except to Tsukune's fine tuned ears, "I suppose now's as good a time to do it as any."

"What, Sensei?"

"Look, Tsukune." The Headmaster said. "Your body is still adjusting itself to the fact that it's now vampiric in nature, and is trying to fix itself. Your full potential as a Shinso, perhaps, isn't fully awakened yet because of that fact. I was waiting to do this, but I suppose it'll help if I do this now."

He stared Tsukune in the eyes. "I want you to realize that I'm not only handing over to you my title as Headmaster, but also as a Dark Lord."

Tsukune's eyes bugged. "Wait... Sensei, me? A Dark Lord? You can't be serious."

"I am. It's a very serious position, one that I find that you are more than suitable to fill. After all, the title was originally given to me as a reward for helping seal Alucard. And what did you do? You helped _kill_ him. I think you've earned the title as well."

Tenmei stood up from behind his desk and instructed Tsukune to remove his shirt. After the restrictive clothing was out of the way, the Headmaster laid his palm flat on Tsukune's back. "I'm going to mark you as a Dark Lord, and the mark will help unleash whatever latent potential you have resting inside you. Once it releases that energy, the mark will complete itself and you will be a Dark Lord in all means of the name. Understood?"

Tsukune nodded. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again. This is my path that I chose for myself. I will follow it to the end."

Tenmei nodded. "Very well then." The Headmaster focused his energy, and after visualizing the marks and the incantation, he then released the culminated energy into the youth's back. Tsukune's body was enveloped with pain, and his mind faded into emptiness.

* * *

The figure searched and searched through tome after tome, but found nothing. He growled in exasperation. The answer had to be here, somewhere... It had to!

The goal he'd been working towards for ages, it was right in front of him, and yet it still eluded him. How infuriating...

As he grappled with his thoughts, he almost missed a single line of text on an open book in front of him...

 _The Day of Salvation...September 19_ _th_ _... The day the Mighty Harbinger, Apollo, imprisoned the terrible and fearsome Typhon..._

He picked up the book and began to read... and laugh.

Now the world would finally _ **burn.**_

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you guys will show as much support and love towards this chapter as you guys did with the previous one.**

 **A lot of lore and back story go into this story, along with a lot of planning and forethought on the behalf of myself and my buddy Phoenix Helix. We really are putting our hearts into this story, and we can't wait to see how you guys to react to everything we have in store for you.**

 **No doubt about it: this story is going to be huge.**

 **So don't forget to favorite and follow the story, it really helps support me as I write these stories for you guys, and it also means a lot to me when you leave reviews. The only thing I ask is that you do not leave chapter spoilers in the reviews. It's appreciated.**

 **As always, thank you, you wonderful people. And I will see you in the next chapter, _Latent Powers and a Vampire_ _._**

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	3. Latent Powers and a Vampire

**Another day, another chapter. You guys have been killing it with all the support. My phone won't stop blowing up with notifications from you guys. It means a lot to me, and it makes it all the more worth it when I update.**

 **Also, you guys gotta give yourselves a pat on the back. My last story was finished in three weeks, and a lot of people reading it consistently, 117 people to be exact. You guys achieved that in a WEEK. ONE WEEK. It may not seem like a lot to other people, but it means a lot to me. I just hope more people come to like the story as much as you all have. Go ahead and share this story with your friends who love the manga just as much as you do, and let them read it! It's gonna be big.**

 **Thank you all so much, and leave a review if you feel like you have the time to. Even if its "I loved the chapter, keep up the good work," or if its even more in depth than that. It helps draw more attention to the story and gets it out to more people.**

 **Thank you, and here's the next chapter. Have fun... hehehe...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** **: Latent Powers and a Vampire**

The small creature scrambled through the library, clutching scattered and crumbled papers to his chest. His arms were so overflowing with papers that the sheets would fly intermittently as he ran from bookshelf to bookshelf, searching... searching... searching... His footsteps echoed through the vast, empty building as he made his way to his destination.

He leaped from the floor and landed on the very edge of the bookshelf, his small hands and feet gripping the ledges and pulling himself forward so he could clearly see the books and rolls of paper. He scanned the titles and shook his head.

"No... no no I don't need these." The creature shook his head once more, and began climbing the shelves as nimbly as a lizard scaling a wall. His hands seemed to move on a whim of their own, as he allowed his mind to drift. His hands knew where he wanted to go, and they guided him from shelf to shelf, aiding him in his search.

The parchments he held close to his heart were the same exact papers he'd been poring over for the past three days. He'd found some interesting information about their 'god' Apollo, and that information linked him to this race of beings known as Harbingers, now extinct. Apollo apparently was the last of his kind, and now was surviving for unknown reasons.

Harbingers were a god-like race of warriors, a single one being capable of defeating entire nations and armies in a fell swoop, and bred themselves to protect not just the world, but supposedly the human race as well. But, the thing is, their normal life span lasted for only 30 years... so how was Apollo still among them? Granted, nobody had seen Apollo in 8 years or so, so perhaps he'd kicked the bucket as well...

He reached into a shelf, and pulled out a roll of papers that contained a very thick layer of dust. As the parcel exited its holding place, dust kicked up and flew into the creature's nostrils. He held still, resisting the violent sneeze he felt building up inside him, but failed miserably.

The creature sneezed, his head whiplashing and he fell of the bookshelf. The ground rushed up to him, as he was quite a few feet in the air, but the creature was smart. He'd been in this situation before and knew what to do. He tilted his body, so the wind caused him to glide over to the nearest book shelf. He reached his hand out and grabbed a hold of the ledge, stopping his quick descent. Trails of dirt and dust fell from the ledge, falling to the ground beneath him.

The creature sighed and, while keeping a hold on the bookshelf, he proceeded to open the parcel, unrolling the sheets of paper held within.

As he skimmed over the pages' contents, his eyes widened, and began to glow. _This is it!_ He thought as he safely dismounted and made his way to the floor.

As his feet touched the ground, he took off running once again. His footsteps continued to echo as he ran over to a small table set up in a well-lit corner of the building. Papers lay strewn about haphazardly, and various writing utensils lay either unused or broken.

He set the papers down excitedly, and pulled out one in particular. He compared it to some of his notes, and almost cried out in delight. He was right, he knew it! He knew it...

But as fast as that excitement came, it vanished, only to be replaced with a sense of terror.

His research determined that Apollo was indeed the last surviving member of the Harbingers, but he'd somehow surpassed the abilities of his species... but there was nothing to explain why or how he did so...

Anyways, Apollo had a soft heart, and dreamed of the day when co-existance could be achieved between Ayashi and Humans, but his attempts were all in vain. At one point, the humans pooled their resources together to try and eradicate the "threat" of monsters, and tried to create one of their own. They even went so far as to make one of their own the core of the creature, to try and control it.

But that was a mistake. A grave mistake.

They created Typhon, a monster of pure chaos. He should not have existed, and he was bent on nothing but destroying everything around him. Typhon killed his creators and carried on to create a path of death and destruction, waging war on anything that resembled who created him.

Apollo himself struggled to keep the monster under control, but could not defeat him nor kill him. No matter how many times he struck Typhon, the creature would simply divide and create countless more of himself. He truly thrived on even his own destruction.

Finally, Apollo managed to imprison the creature in a cell beneath his palace, located in Mount Etna...

Pain racked his body as the creature felt a piercing sensation from the center of his being. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. As he looked down, he saw a tipped, wriggling object was poking out from the front of his chest. Blood pumped out of the wound, but was somewhat staunched from the figure in his chest.

The object in question suddenly seemed to elongate, and wrapped itself around his body several times. Then, he felt himself being roughly lifted from the ground and into the air. He spun in the air, and found himself facing a somewhat handsome young man with dark hair that seemed to sparkle in the light, and piercing red eyes. He wore a simple, yet extravagant black suit with a red tie vanishing into the folds of his jacket. He could've appeared to be a normal human, but that stopped when you saw the red eyes and the tail that seemed to appear from his backside and snaked it's way to the small creature that it had impaled.

"So," The man said. "You would be Veirgas, the Behemoth that researches the Harbingers. Am I right?" He raised his eyebrows.

The creature did not respond. The man frowned, seemingly agitated.

"Seriously, all I did was ask for your name." He smiled, sending a cold chill down the creature's spine. "Besides, it's not like you have much time left to waste. I pierced you through your left lung. According to how your species' biology works, you will bleed to death in less than five minutes' time."

He glared at the creature. "I suggest you spend it wisely, or I may cut your time short."

The creature thought, then nodded painfully. "Yes, I am who you say I am."

"Good. Now, I can help heal you. But you need to tell me everything you know about the Harbingers and their history. Also, everything you know about Apollo," The man bared his teeth in a grin, showing four sharp, sinister canines. "And especially about the beast Typhon."

Veirgas thought once again. He'd vowed to never speak of this, but-

The man's tail squeezed tightly, causing him to cry out in pain. Finally, giving in to his primal instinct for survival, he began to speak in hushed, hurried tones, telling the story of his discoveries while the man listened intently. After Veirgas finished depicting his theories to the man, he sighed, expecting to be released and healed.

But the man simply stood there, smiling.

"I held up my end." Veirgas said hesitantly. "Now, I thought you were going to save me!"

The man's eyes then seemed to burn with an unearthly fire, and he realized his mistake...

 _He's not a monster..._ Veirgas realized with his final thoughts. _He's a demon...!_

The man turned around, and with his tail, lazily tossed the Behemoth in the air and swiftly sliced him into four pieces. Blood rained from the sky as the body parts splattered across the previously clean tile floor.

The demon named Balor then smiled.

"I lied." He said.

* * *

Moka smiled as Tsukune grumbled in his sleep. She ran her hand through his chestnut-colored hair, and watched him smile in his sleep. He nuzzled closer to her, his head resting snug in her lap.

She smiled and leaned against the tree behind her. They were at their spot just outside the gates of the academy, with the sun shining brightly and the clouds drifting lazily across the sky. The afternoon could not be more pleasant.

She looked down at the man laying in her lap, and felt a tugging sensation in her heart. Moka hadn't thought much of this guy, who seemed like nothing more than a weakling, when they first met after being unsealed. But she liked the freedom he gave her, since only he could release her from the rosario. So she kept him around for that reason, but over time he displayed a strength of his that outshone the talents of everyone around her: his iron will.

He was an absolute softie, sometimes to the point where it infuriated her. He was too soft on the other girls, for instance, and he always would rather to talk things out than to fight. But then again, during his transformation into a vampire, he displayed a coldness towards his enemies that warmed her heart. He no longer took any crap from the monsters around him, now that he was in a position to do something about it.

Over time, she'd come to rely on Tsukune, and even love him. She loved him more than she ever thought possible. But, there was still a shadow that hung over Tsukune... a shadow of death that might become a reality if her grandfather ever found out about his turning...

Tsukune grumbled, and she looked down to see his beautiful brown eyes open and look around in confusion.

"What the..." He looked up and saw Moka, and remembered what happened. "Moka, I swear, that felt amazing. You knocked me out."

She giggled. "Well, you needed to relax. I guess it helped, didn't it?"

Tsukune yawned. "Yeah it did. I feel so much better." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up. "I better get to training with your dad, or he's gonna throw a fit."

She waved at him. "Try not to train too hard, okay love? I'd really like to see you tonight."

He smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

As she watched him walk off, she noticed that something seemed off about Tsukune that she hadn't seen before...

But what was so different about him? It couldn't be anything too bad, right? He was still Tsukune, wasn't he?

Wasn't he?

* * *

A blur of motion came from out of the corner of Tsukune's eye, and he barely had enough time to lift his arms to block the attack before it slammed into him. It hit Tsukune with the force of a falling boulder, and it sent Tsukune sailing through the wind. Tsukune called on his **Creation** ability, and quickly formed his wings to whisk him to safety. As he landed, he noticed Issa Shuzen rushing towards him, his fist drawn back.

Tsukune dodged a blow that could've taken his head off and countered with one of his own. He ducked under Issa's arm and struck the elder vampire in the gut. The vampire grunted, and backed up a few steps. He grinned, then flew himself at Tsukune again.

His power and speed were amazing, but Tsukune had gradually gotten used to his moves, and could read Issa as if it were a second nature. But that didn't make it any easier when Issa kept beating him over and over and over again.

Finally, Issa yelled for a cease-fire. Tsukune dropped his fists, and sat down hard on the rocky ground.

They were where they always trained: at the cliff-side where the bus usually stopped. It was nice and open, and left a lot of room to train both in the air (for Tsukune) and on land.

"Man, Mr. Shuzen," Tsukune panted. "You're brutal."

Issa was out of breath as well, but he smiled. "And you're getting a lot better. You actually managed to strike me plenty of times during our sparring session. That's way more than last time."

Tsukune laughed. "Sure, rub it in my face that you're so much better than me."

"Don't worry, I will, son." He sat down next to Tsukune and patted him on the back. "Can't go easy on my future son-in-law, right?"

Tsukune looked nervously over at his teacher. "It's a little early to be considering marriage right now, don't you think?"

"Hey, a father can only dream." Issa stares off into the horizon. "You and Moka really are perfect for each other. I wouldn't mind having you as a son-in-law, to be honest. It'd be an honor." He looked back at Tsukune. "After all, you helped kill one of the greatest menaces known to both of our worlds."

Tsukune blushed hard. "I only helped. Your wife was the one who actually killed him. But I'm glad I was there."

They sat in silence, enjoying the brief respite. Tsukune had come a long way since he first began training with Moka's father. Before, he wasn't able to even see Issa when he attacked. But now, in three short months, he was not only dodging and blocking, but he was reading, interpreting, and throwing in a few attacks of his own.

Issa broke the silence after a while. "I take it Tenmei marked you already." He looked at his student, a strange expression crossing his features. "You seem different from yesterday."

Tsukune lifted a hand in front of his face, and clenched it. A brief display of light played between his fingers as he opened and closed his fist repeatedly. "Yes. It's so strange, too. I would've never thought in a million years that I would be marked as a Dark Lord. It's all so surreal. Not to mention my body feels so different now."

He stood up, and executing jabs, hooks, and numerous roundhouse kicks. "My body feels so much lighter, and I feel like my stamina has increased like crazy. It's almost bothersome how energetic I've become. It almost feels like... I'm not me anymore... I'm something different... It's kind of scary..."

He looked at his teacher and frowned. "I only hope that I can fill the shoes I've been given, you know? I don't want to mess up."

Issa smiles and stands up as well. "If anything worries you in your line of work, you can always count on Moka. I mean, she is in the same position as you, after all."

Tsukune looked blankly at him. "I'm... sorry. I don't understand."

Issa blinked. "Oh, she didn't tell you? Tenmei talked Moka into taking over her mother's position as a Dark Lord. Her power shot through the roof ever since then." The father smiled proudly as he spoke of his daughter. "She's even shot past her old man!" He laughed hard.

Tsukune felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Moka was a Dark Lord now? "But, why wouldn't she tell me?" He wanted to feel proud, he wanted to feel happy, but all he felt was sadness and disappointment. He felt distant. Why would Moka not share something so huge with him?

Issa shrugged. "I'm sure that she had her reasons, and perhaps you can talk to her after we finish here. But, you must remember not to be upset with her. She's been dealing with a lot after the events of last year, as I'm sure you're all too aware of... You just need to support her, and set your own small issues to the side to be-"

Issa saw Tsukune's eyes flash, and a feeling of dread ran through his body. He knew that he had made a terrible mistake as he felt a wave of energy wash over him, freezing him in place.

Tsukune in that moment seemed to be replaced by something completely different. His eyes seemed to glow with an unearthly silver light, and a dark aura of purple light seemed to envelop him. Arcs of purple lightning seemed to run along the course of his arms, disappearing into his fingertips.

"Set aside my own problems?" Tsukune said, in a slightly deeper sounding voice. Anger burned in his eyes. "Are you saying that my losses are insignificant, Issa?"

Tsukune's eyes seemed to bore into Issa's body. Issa suddenly like he was caught in a vice grip as pressure began to envelop his body and it suddenly became very hard to breathe. Tsukune's yokai prescence was so enormous that it was palpable. The air was so thick that, as he took a couple steps back, it felt like Issa was wading through a swamp rather than walking on dry land. Even the environment seemed to react to Tsukune's power. The earth began to shake slightly, and even the sky seemed to darken and the clouds churned anxiously.

Tsukune's hair seemed to fluctuate in color, changing from his usual brown hair to silver and back again. "After all I have suffered, after all I have been through, after the many times I suffered to protect the people I love... you consider my troubles to be small?"

Issa was seriously frightened right now. This was so unlike Tsukune, but it was happening right before his eyes. Was this a side effect of the Dark Mark's power?

He raised his hands in a placating manner. "Tsukune, calm down. I didn't mean-"

Tsukune was suddenly at Issa's side, and the elder vampire stiffened in surprise.

"Do not presume to tell me to calm down, Issa Shuzen." The young vampire said in a cold, calm voice that sent shivers down Issa's spine.

Faster than Issa could even blink, Tsukune swung his body around and smashed his heel into the back of the man's skull. Issa was lucky his head didn't shatter from the god-like power that was packed into the blow and was sent flying into the side of the cliff. The face of the cliff, however, wasn't so lucky. It shattered as Issa flew inside, sending pieces of rock and boulder rolling down in a giant plume of dirt.

Issa struggled to recover from the blow, he was sure he'd broken several ribs, not to mention his right arm; but unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to. Tsukune was instantly there, standing above him on the rubble looking down on him. His speed was unbelievable, Issa realized. Nothing was holding him back, and it appeared that Tsukune had, for the moment, given in to his vampiric nature. Tsukune was not training anymore.

He was out for blood. He was going to kill Issa for insulting his past.

"I died, Issa." Tsukune said, scowling. "I died several times, only to be brought back by your daughter on each occasion. I lost my humanity. I lost Outer Moka. Do you know how it feels to think that someone you love is gone forever?" He furrowed his brow. "Try and imagine that. Now add the fact that she was only a personality, and a false one at that. You still love the girl underneath just as much, but it still hurts because the other side of her is gone. Forever."

He reached down, and with two fingers he grabbed Issa by the throat and pulled him from the rubble, holding him in the air. Issa tried to escape his grip, but it was pointless. It was like trying to move the earth: impossible. Issa had thought Moka had achieved amazing powers, but Tsukune's power was just unimaginable. Impossible.

Tsukune growled, and smashed Issa into the cliff-side again. Issa's skull cracked, and he felt a trickle of blood begin rushing down the front of his face, blinding him in one eye.

"You cannot begin to imagine my pain," Tsukune said in a menacing tone. There was no pity in his eyes anymore, no kindness. It was cold and empty in there. "Do you have anything left to say before I end you?"

Issa thought, then sighed sadly. "Only that Moka would cry if she saw you like this... You're not you anymore, Tsukune... But go ahead and kill me, if that is what you wish... go ahead and become a murderer..."

He closed his eyes and resigned himself to his fate. He braced himself for the final impact, but it never came.

"Mr. Shuzen?" He heard Tsukune say, in his usual voice.

He opened his eyes, and saw that Tsukune was back to normal. His eyes and hair had returned to their normal brown color, and his yokai had retreated within his body once more. He looked at Issa with absolute confusion in his eyes.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked. "Why are you bleeding? Did I black out or something?" He let go of Issa and looked around at the carnage. The entire area looked like it had been pulverized.

Issa simply winced as he clutched his broken arm to his chest. But he smiled anyways. "You beat me in ten seconds flat, Tsukune. Fair and square."

As he watched the teen smile widely, still unsure and concerned about his girlfriend's father, Issa thought to himself.

 _Tsukune Aono... you really are something else. You're already a Shinso Vampire, an S-Class supermonster, and yet you're surpassing your own abilities so quickly... and you don't even seem to be fully awakened yet..._

Issa frowned. _Tsukune... how far are you going to go? What will you become in the end? And do I want to be there when you do?_

* * *

The two vampires quickly wrapped up their sparring sessions and decided to bring Tsukune back to the school, since the school day was not over. As they walked, Tsukune constantly pestered Issa, making sure that his injuries from his outburst weren't too severe But Issa reassured him that he'd recover rather quickly, given time.

Finally, they reached the school gates, and found that several people were waiting impatiently for them.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried as she rushed forward and threw herself at Tsukune, enveloping him in a crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried something happened..."

The other girls seemed relieved as well, and Bail seemed to be smiling to himself, a glint in his eyes.

"It's good to see you're still kicking and screaming, bud." He said, then smirked as he watched Tsukune squirm. "Quite literally, too"

Tsukune struggled to speak, and even breathe, as Moka had shoved his head into her impressive bust. Not to mention he was being subjected to her 'Hug of Doom.' "Moka... AIR! NEED... AIR."

Moka turned beet red and immediately released him. "I'm sorry, Tsukune... I was just so worried... But, did you feel that energy though?"

Issa stiffened slightly, but Tsukune blinked. "What energy? What are you talking about?"

Mizore walked up to them, and pulled her ever-present sucker out of mouth. "The whole school felt a massive surge in yokai energy. It was really scary, and it even made some students hide under their desks." She looked back. "It made Kurumu really freak out too."

"I keep telling you guys, I wasn't crying!" Kurumu had steam coming out of her ears. "I was just sweating really hard! It was really scary! I thought we were gonna die!"

"Nobody asked you to defend yourself, you know." Bail said, poking her in the side. "No need to do so."

Kurumu slapped him, then she rushed and gave Tsukune a big hug. "But I'm so glad you're okay, Tsukune! I don't know what I would do if something happened to you..."

The Succubus quickly noticed Moka growling, quickly let go of Tsukune and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry Moka, still... you know... hehe..."

Moka rolled her eyes, then looked at Tsukune. "But no joke, you really worried everyone... especially me. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tsukune cracked his neck, and smiled. "It's all okay, you guys. I'm fine, as you can see me standing right here."

"But what could it have been?" Yukari asked. "Its not something we can just ignore, you know?"

Issa shrugged. "I don't know, but we'll definitely have to keep a close eye out for whatever it was. We'll be ready."

Moka then started playing with her hair slightly. "So... how did the training go? I hope Father didn't beat you too-" She trailed off as she saw the bloody mess her father was, and noticed how he cradled his broken arm. "Oh my God, Father! Father what the hell happened to you? Are you okay?"

Issa casually shrugged his still working shoulder. "Tsukune beat me. Fair and square."

The others gawked at Tsukune, who held his hands up in a placating manner. "Hey, I don't even remember doing it! All I know is that Issa and I were talking, and then all of a sudden I was holding him against the side of the cliff!"

The others still gawked at Tsukune, but Moka narrowed her eyes slightly, thinking back to when she felt the surge of energy.

 _It felt like Tsukune... but at the same time... it wasn't him... it felt just like last year..._

She shook her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts. There was no way it could've been Tsukune... could it? She couldn't help but think back to earlier that day, when she'd realized something felt off about him.

She smiled, and linked her arm with his. "Anyways, love, we need to get going. The bell is about to ring, and I don't think you want to have extra study time with our math teacher... do you?"

Tsukune paled. "Seriously... anything but that. I'd rather face Dracula again..."

The others laughed, while Bail still seemed a little unsteady with Tsukune mentioning the subject so lightly. Moka looked over at Issa. "So, Father, are you going to be joining us for class, or do you have other business to attend to?"

Issa chuckled. "No, I think I'll leave you two lovebirds to your math classes. I'm afraid I have some business with the Headmaster I need to deal with." He laughed loudly when he saw his daughter blush bright red at his comment.

"Well, goodbye Father!" She said as she began to drag Tsukune away rather forcefully, his feet dragging in the dirt and creating furrows. "Take care!"

Her father smiled and waved. Tsukune's life really was about to get interesting. He then turned his head and looked intently at the office building.

Now... to talk to Tenmei about this recent blight of his...

* * *

Tenmei was finalizing the changes to the curriculum when Issa barged into his office.

"Lord Shuzen!" Tenmei smiled, ignoring the look of utter outrage on his face for a moment. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Your little Dark Lord that you recently marked," Issa spat. "That's what I'm here about. Did you even stop to think about what could happen if we marked the boy?"

Tenmei then seemed to notice the damage to Issa's body, and understood the situation. "Caught you off guard, did he? I knew he had it in him to-"

"Spare me the drabble," Issa interrupted. "Tell me you didn't feel that energy just a little while ago! My daughter and her friends felt it, so I know you sure as hell felt it!"

Tenmei's eyes widened in shock. "That was _Tsukune_? This is a surprise... I thought it would've taken him much longer than that to awaken..."

"But he's not awake, Tenmei, that's my point!" Issa pointed to his own face. "This happened while I was training with the boy! I almost _died_. The amount of power that was unleashed from mistakenly insulting that boy was enough to remind me of how Alucard was! In a way, Tsukune is worse! What would happen if Tsukune loses control like he did? And he's not even at the height of his power yet!"

Tenmei waved his hands, trying to calm Issa down. "Now, now, Issa. I'm sure it was a one time occurrence. There's no way young Aono could lose control of his yokai, and it's impossible for his yokai to have increased so drastically in only a few hours..."

At this moment, another wave of yokai surged past them. Tenmei and Issa froze, as the level of power they felt transcended that of even a S-class monster's, and even then, they could barely even feel that it was there. But it was enough to make them tremble where they stood.

"You were saying, Tenmei?" Issa said. "Now, what if _he_ wakes up and finds out what you've done? Your life will almost be forfeit!"

Tenmei huffed. "You're one to talk? What about what happened with his daughter, your wife? And your other wife, Gyokuro? What about how you failed to keep her under wraps?"

Issa began to visibly sweat. "You have a point there... Let's just hope he doesn't wake up in the end."

The door opened, and Touhou Fouhai walked in, a manga clutched under his arm. "What's all the racket about?" He asked, slowly making his way over to lounge on a sofa located off to the side of the office. But the two men were to engulfed in their conversation to notice him, so he opened his book and began reading, slowly gathering what they were talking about and putting the pieces together.

"I can only imagine how furious he would be if he woke up in the next few weeks..." Tenmei said with a sigh.

"You know," Fouhai said later in the conversation, not even lifting his eyes from the manga he was reading. "I don't think 'furious' will cover it. He's going to be absolutely livid, and we're all going to be in for it."

Issa turned, and seemed to notice Fouhai's presence. "But how can you be so calm about it?"

"Because what's done is done." Fouhai said, slowly looking up. "And no matter what, we're going to have to answer for it all..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the school grounds, the bus driver Nurai smoked on his cigar contently. He looked off at a certain spot in the distance and smiled wickedly.

"Should I warn them that he's almost ready to wake up?" He pondered this for a moment, then shook his head. "Nah, I'd miss the show. I'd rather see the looks on their faces when Apollo shows up and shows them who's really the boss here..."

* * *

 **What did you guys think? Tsukune is starting to feel the effects of the Dark Mark, and it seems like it's a little more than anyone expected. And don't worry, it only gets better from here.**

 **I'm not going to say much else, because I don't want to spoil it for you guys just yet. There's still so much left to show you guys! GAH! I can't wait to see how you guys react to everything. It's gonna be so epic.**

 **So don't forget to favorite the story and follow it, it really helps support me as I write these stories for you guys. And leave reviews, as well! I love reviews, and I read all of them! The only thing I ask is that you do not leave massive spoilers in the reviews. Otherwise, you may write whatever you want in the review. It's appreciated.**

 **Also, if you want to PM me with any questions you have, feel free to. I'll answer as much as I can without spoiling the story.**

 **And don't forget to give my buddy Phoenix Helix a quick look-see. He's quite talented when it comes to concepts and OC's, and he has several stories of his own already out! So, check him out and tell him Evansfire sent ya.**

 **As always, Thank you, you wonderful people. And I will see you in the next chapter, _Outbreak and a Vampire_ _..._**

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	4. Outbreak and a Vampire

**WARNING! LONG CHAPTER INCOMING!**

 **You guys are awesome. Within hours of me releasing the previous chapter, you guys broke over 100 readers. Wow, and we also had a few trolls, as well! Don't worry, I successfully burned those and served them up with a side of BBQ sauce.**

 **You've all been waiting patiently, so I'll give you guys what you want… the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** **: Outbreak and a Vampire**

At last, the final bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Everyone grabbed their personal items and some began to chat with their friends idly, as the rest of them began to filter out of the classroom and made their way towards the dormitories. Tsukune simply turned around in his chair and looked at his friends.

"So what's the plan, you guys?" he asked. "You guys want to do anything after school, or are you guys doing something already?"

"Well," Kurumu said. "We can go to the pool, it should still be open."

"I think Tsukune and I will pass on that." Moka said, wincing slightly. "Vampires and water don't really mix well, and I highly doubt they treated the water recently with herbs. You guys can go on ahead, we'll just go for a nice walk."

Tsukune smiled sweetly at her. "That sounds great, Moka."

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Moka…."

"Oh Tsukune…"

"Aaand we lost them." Bail said. He looked over at the other girls. "Do they do this a lot?"

The girls nodded solemnly.

"Ever since they met, they've been doing it." Kurumu said. "I can't stand it! Why can't Tsukune look at me like that…"

"So…" Bail was about to say something else, but was quickly interrupted by a girl running up to Tsukune.

"Hi, Tsukune!" The girl said, smiling widely, a cute blush spreading across her features.

Tsukune smiled back. "Hey, Ayumi! How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you!" Ayumi giggled, brushing her long purple hair out of her eyes. "And how are you doing?"

"Hey, I can't complain." He said, unaware of the death glare Moka was giving him behind his back.

"I'm so glad to hear that!" She said, smiling widely. "Well, I was... actually wondering if... you had any plans for this afternoon?" She struggled to ask the question.

Tsukune tilted his head to the side. "Why do you ask?"

Ayumi then began wringing her hands nervously. "Well, I was wondering... if maybe you... you wanted to spend some time with me this afternoon?"

"Ah, I see!" He smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, Ayumi. But I actually have a date with my girlfriend this afternoon. But, if you ever need help studying, I'll be glad to help you out."

Ayumi was sad for a moment, and then smiled back at him. "Thank you! I'll take you up on your offer sometime!" She waved as she walked away from the group.

Tsukune sighed, and turned to Moka to say something. Instead, he was shocked to see Moka smiling sweetly at him, while her eyes told a different story. He also noticed that Yukari, Bail and the others were sitting on the edge of their seat furthest from Moka.

"Tsukune, love..." Moka said, her voice dripping with honeyed malice. "I hope you're only intending to _study_ for a few minutes with her... right?"

Tsukune blanched. "Yes. I wouldn't anything, she's just a classmate. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She leaned over and brushed her lips against his cheek before whispering something in his ear. "Just remember that you're my boyfriend, Tsukune. _Mine._ And you would do well to act right."

She kissed him on the lips and smiled sweetly at him. Meanwhile, Tsukune began to sweat profusely. "Yes ma'am." He said, struggling to smile. "I'll remember."

"Good!" Moka then stood up, stretched and held her hand out to him. "Shall we get going then?"

* * *

Moments later, Tsukune and Moka were walking through the forest, just enjoying each other's company. They loved moments like this, when it was just the two of them and nothing could bother them, not even the noises of the outside world. The silence seemed to envelop them as they walked together, side by side, their arms linked together as the dying light of the evening filtered through the canopy above them.

Moka smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Her lengthy silver locks brushed past Tsukune's nose, with a scent akin to that of a fragrant rose. He sighed contently.

Moka looked up at him. "What's that for?"

Tsukune shook his head. "Nothing. You just smell really good."

She smiled and hugged his arm tighter. "Well, I would hope so. Gotta look and smell my best for you..." She blushed brightly as she realized what she'd said. "I mean, not just for you of course..."

He smiled, and just caressed her cheek softly. "I know what you mean, and I appreciate it. But, I gotta be honest. No matter what you do, you're always taking my breath away, whether you're smiling, laughing, or simply just standing in the sunlight. You're so beautiful, Moka."

Moka couldn't help it, she grinned hugely. "So, am I the only girl for you?"

"You've always been the only one." He stopped walking and just smiled at her, then leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

They stood there, in the middle of the cemetery, oblivious to the world around them. When they broke apart, Tsukune looked around them.

"Do you remember where we are?" He asked.

Moka looked at him with her beautiful ruby eyes. "Well, the kiss _was_ amazing, but my head isn't that fuzzy, Tsukune. Why are you asking?"

"Well," He said, as he held her close. "We met here, in this exact spot three years ago. Remember you ran me over with your bike?"

She smiled widely. "Oh yeah... and you had the dumbest look on your face when you saw me."

"Hey." He said indignantly. "I didn't look that dumb!"

Moka poked him in the side. "Yes you did, love."

He just rolled his eyes. "Anyways... I can't believe how much has changed since then... You're permanently unsealed... We defeated Alucard... I became a vampire..."

"We started dating..." Moka added pointedly.

"That too." He said, hugging her tightly. "Can't forget about that... and how you got marked as a Dark Lord..."

Moka stiffened in his arms. "What did you say?"

"You know what I said."

She pulled out of his embrace, looking slightly pale. "Who told you?"

"Well, your father told me today during training." He said bluntly.

Moka seemed like she was upset, and Tsukune just sighed. "Babe, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. Don't think that for a second. I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me, but that's all. I just want to know _why_ you didn't tell me."

She began to poke her index fingers together, an adorable nervous tic that she's had ever since they've met. "Well... it's a big position... and it's pretty high up in terms of ranking... I just didn't want you to look at me differently... or think of me differently... you know? I don't want you to think of me as Moka Akashiya, the Dark Lord. I want you to see me as Moka Akashiya, your girlfriend. That's honestly all I've ever wanted." She buried her face in his chest, trying to hide the furious blush before continuing what she was saying. "I know it sounds really sappy and girly of me, but its true. I never really wanted anything for myself before I met you."

Tsukune smiled, and held her tightly. "I've said it before, Moka. I don't care what you are. 'Moka is Moka,' remember? As long as you're here, that's all that matters."

Moka began to lightly sob into his shirt, and Tsukune continued to hold her. But he couldn't help but feel so guilty. The same thing she'd hid from him was the same thing he was hiding from her... but it would only be a matter of time before she found out. But, no matter how much he wanted to tell her, the words of the Headmaster kept ringing in his head.

 _Under no circumstances,_ Tenmei had said, _are you to tell anyone of what has happened. When the mark completes, then you may speak._

Tsukune grimaced, but resigned himself to the fact that, when she did in fact find out, he would explain that Tenmei had ordered it. He just hoped that she wouldn't react too badly to the news.

As he held her, his acute nose began to pick up on something very familiar. A low growl rolled in his throat as he realized what the scent was.

Blood. And it was fresh.

His fangs began to throb slightly, and he struggled as he willed his instincts to abide. But Moka had picked up on his distress, and soon smelled it as well.

"Smells close," She said, and began looking around her as she tried to pinpoint the source of it.

Tsukune pointed. "Smells like it's over there." He said, pointing towards a more secluded area of the cemetery, where several tomb stones stood close together under a weeping willow.

As they approached slowly, not only did the smell of blood grow stronger, but the smell of death and decay completely overcame their slowly growing blood-lust. As they looked behind the tombstones, Moka paled and immediately looked away, while Tsukune couldn't help but stare in terrified wonder.

It was the body of what could have been a male student, possibly a second year. The entire left side of his face had been peeled off, and and the muscle and tissue underneath seemed to have been eaten away haphazardly. His right eyeball hung loosely out of it's socket, and it stared unseeingly into the sky with a dead gaze. His shoulder had been torn completely out of its socket, and the internal organs had been pulled out and strewn in several directions, and even a few of those seemed to have been eaten away at. The blood had pooled within the cavity, even spilling out slightly, before drying into a semi-liquid brown substance. Dirt clung to the body, and flies flew in and out and to and from the body,the incessant sound of their buzzing wings adding to the horrible smell to create what was, all in all, a very gruesome sight.

Moka stood off to the side, lightly trembling. Tsukune walked over to comfort her. "Hey, its all okay. There's no need to be scared, Moka, I'm right here."

Moka turned and clung tightly to him. "But what could do that, Tsukune? Who would do something so horrible and not clean up after themselves?" Moka said, her voice somewhat small. She'd seen a lot of horrible things, but this topped it all.

Tsukune knew exactly what it was. "It was a warning. From Fairy Tale. They're coming after us again."

Moka stiffened. "Are we ever going to have peace?"

He ran a hand through her silky hair, and listened to her sigh happily. "We will, Moka. And I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you. I won't let them take you away again."

She pulled away and smiled at him. She sniffed. "Well, we better go tell the Headmaster, at least, and let him know that there is a murderer on the loose."

Tsukune smiled. "Sure, we will, but let's do that tomorrow. I have a meeting with him first thing in the morning anyways. But for now," He grabbed her by the hand. "I've been craving some of your home-made dinner lately. What do you think?"

Moka winked at him. "I'm thinking that I'll make a dinner that will blow your mind, love."

"That sounds like the best thing I've heard all day."

* * *

The next day, Moka waited for Tsukune outside the main office building. He'd gone in to his meeting ten minutes ago, and he'd told her that he would be right out. She guessed that his mentioning the dead body had elongated the meeting somewhat.

After a while, she heard the door opening and saw Tsukune walking out. She walked over to meet him. "So... How did it go?"

He shook his head. "About as you'd expect. He asked for specific details, then told me to keep a closer eye on you guys. He said he'd take care of the rest. Meanwhile, he's going to have someone come with us real quick to go retrieve the body."

"Does he think it's Fairy Tale, too?" Moka asked.

He nodded. "He doesn't know who or what, but he believes it's someone from Fairy Tale at least."

The door behind them opened.

Moka smiled. "Ruby! Its so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

The witch simply smiled and gave the silver-haired vampiress a hug. "Well, the Headmaster wanted me to go with you to recover the body. It's a terrible thing, isn't it?"

Then she saw Tsukune and blushed. "Oh... hi, Tsukune."

He smiled. "What, I don't get a hug? Am I not your friend anymore or something?" He teased.

She grinned, then gave him a hug. A few seconds passed by, then a minute. Moka began tapping her foot impatiently, and Tsukune sweat dropped.

"Ummm... Ruby?" Tsukune said nervously. "I think that's enough hugging for a bit."

"Just a little more, please."

"Uhh... hehe I don't think Moka would be-"

"Can you let _my_ _boyfriend_ go, please?" Moka interrupted.

Ruby let go of Tsukune and looked at Ruby. "Oh, I forgot! You guys are official now. I'm so happy for you two!"

"Me too, Ruby." Tsukune scratched the back of his neck. "So, should we get going then?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, suddenly serious. "You said it was over in the cemetery, right?"

Moka nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty messy. You'll have one hell of a time moving it."

Ruby just smiled. "Easy. I'll just use a spell to open a transdimensional rift to transport the body."

Tsukune just stared. "Umm... my brain kinda broke right there."

Moka giggled. "She means she's gonna open a portal to move the body, love."

"Ah, I totally knew that."

"No you didn't, you goof." She lovingly thumped him on the head.

Ruby sighed. "You guys look so cute together... Its like it was just meant to be..."

Moka smiled and embraced Tsukune. "You could say that..."

To Ruby, it seemed like Tsukune couldn't have been happier. He looked at his girlfriend with such love and affection that she thought her heart would break.

 _I wish I could find somebody like that..._ She thought.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived in the cemetery.

"The body should be over here." Moka said, gesturing to her friend.

"Okay." Ruby pulled out her magic book, getting ready to cast the spell.

Tsukune stood back to let the girls have some time to themselves. He leaned against a nearby tree and gave himself some time to think.

What Ruby had said was true. It was like he and Moka were meant to be together. He never felt as close to Kurumu or Mizore as he did with Moka. When they were together it just felt... _right._ There was no other way to describe it.

He chuckled. He was one lucky son of a-

"Wait... where is it?"

"Are you sure it was here?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"What's wrong?" Tsukune called back, growing concerned.

"Tsukune, come here! The body is gone!"

Tsukune's eyebrows shot sky high and ran over to meet her. "What do you mean 'the body is gone?'"

She pointed at the ground where the body had been last night. Sure enough, the ground was stained brown with dried blood, but the body was nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you think it could've gone?" Ruby asked. "Its not like the body could've gotten up and walked away, right?"

"No, it couldn't have." Tsukune replied. "I mean, I've long ago come to admit that Ayashi exist. I mean, I'm one now. But-"

Something rustled near them. Movement could be seen out of the corner of his eye.

"Babe." Moka said.

"I got it." He said. "Watch Ruby."

Tsukune bolted towards the sound of movement. The sound had been close by, but whoever it was had already gained a lead on Tsukune and was gaining distance.

 _Damn, they're fast._ He thought as he poured on the speed. He ducked and weaved between branches trying to get closer to the figure that was slowly gaining visibility in the distance. Just as he was getting close enough to touch the figure, it suddenly darted to the side, and out of his range of vision.

Tsukune stopped. _Where'd he go?_ He thought, just as he felt a sudden electric feeling in the back of his neck.

He suddenly felt the need to duck. Just as he did so, something whooshed over his head. Tsukune had the strangest feeling that, if he hadn't reacted in time, his head would've been ripped clean off. But, when he looked around, there was nothing there.

He sighed, hung his head in defeat, and made his way over to where Moka and Ruby stood.

His girlfriend was the first to spot him. "Did you get him?"

"Totally." He said. "He's standing right next to me, Moka. You can't see him, though, because he's invisible."

Moka sighed. "Sarcasm really doesn't suit you, love."

He shrugged. "The guy was too fast. I couldn't catch up to him." He rubbed his neck thoughtfully. "Dude almost took my head off, too."

Ruby smiled. "Thank goodness he didn't, though!"

"Yeah, that's a good thing." he muttered. "Well, we better go tell the headmaster what happened. He's not going to be very happy, I think."

Ruby smiled. "You just leave the Headmaster to me. I'm his personal secretary, after all. You and the Newspaper Club just focus on finding out what you can, and if any new bodies show up, find them and let us know."

Tsukune nodded. "Will do."

Mizore poked her head out from behind a tree. "So we're on the hunt for a killer? Sounds fascinating..."

Tsukune jumped. "Geez, Mizore! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough... and how many times have I told you to call me your 'little popsicle?'"

"Ooh, this is gonna be scary!" Kurumu bounded out from behind another tree. "Tsukune, hold me!" She leaped in the air towards her target...

...only to get kicked mid-air and knocked into the stratosphere.

"Not gonna happen, bitch." Moka said, her leg still outstretched, giving Tsukune a good glimpse of a long, beautiful alabaster thigh.

She smiled as he saw his gaze. "You like what you see, Tsukune?"

Tsukune was speechless. As much as he wanted to respond with something appropriate, the most he could manage was a meek nod. Moka chuckled.

"Good." She said, standing up right and straightening out her clothes. "Then be a good boy... and maybe, MAYBE, you can see more." She winked at him as she walked away.

Tsukune flushed red. He really was a lucky guy.

* * *

A week later, and nothing was able to be done about the steadily increasing flow of new bodies that were being discovered by campus security and the two vampires. Each body discovered seemed just as gruesome or even more so than the last. However, when they went to recover the bodies, they disappeared just like the first corpse. Whoever did this was not only sending a message, but were very hungry as well.

As they walked through the school halls one day, they were able to hear whispers among the other students. Rumors were spreading as news got out about the dead bodies scattered throughout the campus. Tsukune himself was particularly worried, but he kept his worries to himself about that subject. Instead, he listened into Bail and Mizore's conversation behind him. He'd come to grow close to the boy recently, and hung out with him when the girls decided they wanted to do something by themselves. He was a very interesting guy, and shared a lot of interests with Tsukune, including music.

Moka had recently gotten him into playing guitar, as she said it might help him get over the initial urges during his early days as a vampire. "Music quells the beast inside." She said, and he had to agree. Before, he'd never even considered picking up an instrument, or even listen to music. But Moka had won him over. He especially loved rock music, as the electric guitars sang he could feel himself following along with the notes in his mind, and felt the music reverberate through him. It was an amazing feeling, and it was an equally amazing feeling when he heard the same music being portrayed from his own guitar.

Bail just so happened to play the drums, so he and Tsukune jammed out twice in the past week, and they really clicked. And, apparently, Bail was getting the same attention as Tsukune was.

"And they just keep coming up to me and laughing and talking to me." Bail said, a little nervously. "It's really nerve-wracking. I've never had this much attention before."

"You mean you never had girls fawning over you?" Mizore said.

"I never even had a girl so much as talk to me!" Bail exclaimed. "So, to go from zero to fifty is really different from what I'm used to."

Tsukune laughed. "Don't worry, man. You'll get used to it eventually. I mean, I had to when I first got here. I was the loner amongst my classes, and then I came here. Next thing you knew, I had Moka, then Kurumu, then Yukari, and then Mizore, and then the rest of the school after me!" He felt nostalgic just thinking about the first days at the academy.

"Good thing I got to you first." Moka said proudly, ignoring the symphony of pouts behind her.

"Oh yeah." Tsukune couldn't help but shiver. "I would've been overrun if it weren't for you."

"Speaking of being overrun..." Bail said, as they walked into the main hallway that intersected the entire academy. The entire hallway was loud and crowded, but it immediately went quiet as soon as people saw Tsukune and the others. It was still for a moment, and Yukari knew instinctively what was about to happen.

"Brace for impact, people." She said, as calmly as she could. She pulled her wand out from the folds of her dress, ready to unleash all the washtubs she would need to 'calm' people down.

It was then that the entire crowd rushed at Tsukune, yelling at him, trying to get his attention. Tsukune and the others did their best to calm everyone down, but this wasn't like the crowds of girls that used to run at him. This was a crowd that was driven by terror, spurred on by the fear that they may be the next target for the killer to strike.

Finally, Tsukune had enough. He gathered his yokai, the arcs of lightning appearing once again between his fingertips, and he brought them together in a loud resounding clap that enveloped the entire room. The entire room felt the energy from the clap wash over them, and immediately they went silent.

All eyes turned to Tsukune, awaiting what he had to say.

"Thank you, good grief, you guys are loud!" Tsukune sighed loudly. "Now, what's the big issue everyone is freaked out about?" He scanned the crowd and pointed to a random girl. "You. You seem calm enough. Can you tell me what's going on?"

The girl in question fidgeted in place for a few moments, holding several books tightly to her chest. "Well, um... Tsukune,we... uh..." She seemed nervous having to speak on behalf of the entire school population.

Tsukune smiled, gave Moka's hand a small squeeze, then walked up to the girl. "Why don't we start with something small. What's your name?"

She shifted slightly and gave a small smile. "I'm Kumiko."

He smiled. "Hi, Kumiko. I'm Tsukune."

The crowd laughed a little at that.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Tsukune asked.

"Well..." She said softly. "I'm worried about the killer, as I'm sure you guessed. And, I guess everyone was wondering if... you were going to do anything about it?"

Tsukune gave a reassuring wink. "Hey, don't worry. If I can stop him, I will. Don't worry."

He looked at everyone. "I don't know why everyone thinks that I'm the number one guy to come to about this. There are others that are stronger than me, like Lord Shuzen or even Moka, that can easily take care of this problem. But, I'll tell you guys this. If it's possible, I'll stop whoever is doing this to our academy. I'll do whatever it takes." He gave everyone yet another smile. "Does that sound good?"

Everyone in the crowd nodded and grumbled in affirmation.

"Good!" Tsukune said. "Now, I think the bell's about to ring for first period. So, let's get you guys moving before the teachers start dishing out detention." He clapped once again, and the students began filtering away slowly, seemingly in a better mood than before.

The others walked up to him after everyone else left.

"I don't get how you do that." Bail said.

"Do what?" Tsukune asked curiously.

"You act so cool and calm, even when people are freaking out." He said. "Dude, you had that crowd by the neck and you managed them so easily!"

Tsukune chuckled. "Hey, it's all about acting in contrast to what you're actually feeling. You gotta hide what you're feeling and put on a brave smile in order to soothe everyone around you. That's what the Headmaster taught me."

Kurumu smiled. "And you wonder why everyone is head over heels with him..." She finally couldn't hold back any longer and jumped on Tsukune, giving him a big hug. "It's because he's the most amazing guy, ever!"

Tsukune's face turned beet red as he struggled to breathe. His eyes darted over to Moka in a silent, but clear plea for help.

Mizore ended up pulling the Succubus off of him, only to attach herself to him. She stuck her tongue out at Kurumu, and once again he found himself in the middle of a game of tug of war. His armpits quickly became sore from the brute strength of the girls. He looked around quickly, trying to find a way out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gin walking by. As always, he was carrying his ever-present camera, heading over to one of the many classrooms.

After Gin had graduated, he'd started working at the seaside inn with San and Marin. He'd also started his own photography business, and it was doing really well. So much so that Yokai Academy had hired him to take the photos for the yearbook. So, he was getting to be in the familiar halls yet again for a little while.

 _Dude, here's to hoping you get the message._ Tsukune thought.

"Yo, Gin!" Tsukune shouted. The werewolf turned around, searching for whoever called his name. He saw Tsukune and waved. Then he saw the situation he was in, and the pleading look in his eyes. He simply nodded his head, signaling that he understood.

 _Brother wolf to the rescue._

He walked over, pasting an oblivious smile on his face. "Tsukune! Hey, listen, I'm trying to find this really hot babe that just passed by, have you seen her?" He began to describe her in explicit detail, using his hands. "She's about this tall, and she's got the _sexiest_ figure I've ever seen. She's got the nicest legs and her boobs look just _fantastic!_ And don't even get me started on that butt of hers..."

The girls froze mid-tug and just stared at Gin, who began to get the strangest feeling he might've gone overboard on distracting them.

"Gin..." Kurumu said, fire in her eyes.

"...Yes?" He said, slowly backing up. He quickly shot Tsukune a look that said _you so owe me on this one._

Tsukune just nodded and sent him a look that said _It was nice knowing you._

The girls immediately tackled the perverted werewolf, slashing at him, kicking him, and smashing him in the face repeatedly with washtubs.

"You really are the enemy of all women!" Yukari cried.

Tsukune took advantage of the situation and grabbed Moka's hand. "Quick! While they're distracted." He made a mad dash for their homeroom, with Moka close behind him.

But, before he could enter the classroom, he felt something snap in his head. And it wasn't a nice feeling.

A sensation like being electrocuted surged through his body, stunning him mid-stride. His head seemed to explode from the pain and he tripped over himself. He fell hard, and Moka almost ran him over.

Tsukune couldn't move, the pain kept surging through him. He groaned loudly, unable to tell if he wanted to scream or cry from the all-consuming pain.

"Tsukune...? Tsukune!" Moka yelled as she knelt next to him. "Baby, what's going on? Are you okay? Say something!"

Tsukune couldn't respond, he just lay there as the pain slowly drifted away.

The other girls took notice and ended their assault on Gin to run to Tsukune's side, and once his pain passed, he joined them.

Finally, when the pain passed, Tsukune shook his head and slowly sat up. "Man, that sucked..."

Moka, being the over-protective girlfriend she was, began to feel his head for any lumps. "Are you okay, love? What made you fall like that?"

"That's what I'm wanting to know." Gin said. "It looked like you got taken out by a sniper or something."

"I don't know." He said. "It felt like I hit my elbow really hard on something, but it was all over my body." The young vampire pried himself from Moka's hands and smiled at his friends. "Really, I'm fine now. I just want to get to class."

Moka looked like she would object, as well as Kurumu, but Gin just nodded. "Alright, buddy. Let's get you up then."

The werewolf helped him to his feet, then began walking with them towards the classroom.

"So, how have you been doing, Gin?" Tsukune asked. "We haven't seen you much since your graduation. Are you and San getting along okay?"

Gin scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, she and I are good... somewhat. The inn has been getting a lot of business lately, and they're really grateful for the extra help. Especially in the kitchen."

Yukari looked curiously at Gin. "In the kitchen?"

He shrugged. "Yeah... I'm a decent cook. So what?"

Mizore couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to imagine you with oven mitts and an apron. I can't do it!"

The others joined her in her laughter.

Gin grinned. "Go ahead, laugh it up. I get a lot of attention from the women there because of my cooking."

The girls immediately began to glare at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You better not be doing anything perverted, you evil wolf..." Kurumu growled.

He held his hands up defensively. "Believe me, I'm not doing anything like that. San keeps me in line if I have any trouble." He smiled softly, and his eyes seemed to shine softly. "Besides... Its not like I want to look at anyone but her anymore..."

Everyone froze in surprise. Gin kept walking, lost in his thoughts and unaware that they'd stopped walking. He looked back, equally surprised. "Hey, what's wrong? Why'd you stop walking?"

"Ginei Morioka, not being a pervert?" Moka asked. "Did we wake up in an alternate universe or something?"

Gin just laughed. "Hey, we all gotta grow up sometime."

Then he got a dark look on his face. "At least, while we have the chance to..." He looked seriously upset, and it unnerved Tsukune to see his former club president in such a state.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did something happen to San?"

Gin shook his head. "Ever since some people found out she was a Siren, San's had to work the night shift to avoid all the Ayashi haters. They're head hunting her. I almost never get to see here, and when I do she's almost in tears." He gave Tsukune a hard look. Did you know I've only seen that girl cry a few times before the past couple of months? Now I can't remember a single night that she didn't go to bed sobbing."

A small tear made its way down his cheek. "It makes me so mad..."

Tsukune felt his heart hurt. He knew how those people were feeling. They were scared. Afraid. Outraged. He'd felt the same way when he first discovered the existence of Ayashi himself. And now, following the events of last year, the entire world was now aware of the existence of monsters. Innocent Ayashi who were trying to live their lives peacefully were now being pushed out of their homes, and very violently in most cases...

"I'm sorry, Gin." Tsukune said, hanging his head. Moka felt sorry for him as much as she was sorry for Gin. She knew that he was somewhat blaming himself for being related to the people who were hunting San.

Gin knew as well and walked over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's not your fault, man. You're not the one hunting her. Besides." He smiled half-heartedly. "It's not like we were going to stay a secret forever, right? They would've found out eventually."

"Yeah..." Tsukune muttered. It still upset him, and the girls knew it. They all gathered around him and have Tsukune a big group hug.

"Awwww... how adorable." Gin said, crossing his arms and smiling.

"Shut up, Gin! I'm trying to have a moment with Tsukune!" Kurumu shot daggers at the werewolf.

"You should be glad I'm even letting you touch him." Moka muttered.

 _Play nice, you guys..._ Tsukune thought.

As soon as the hug ended, Tsukune smiled. "Thanks, you guys." He looked up at the clock and drew in a sharp breath. "We better hurry up and get to class. The bell should be ringing any moment now!"

The group bid farewell to the werewolf, wished him and San luck, and parted ways.

* * *

As they awaited the start of class, Moka reached over and tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder. He turned around to look at her.

"What's up, Moka?" Tsukune asked.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" She asked. "You went down pretty hard, and it looked like it messed you up."

He shrugged. "I'm feeling fine. Honestly. You don't need to worry so much about me, I'll be fine. Start worrying if I start randomly bleeding for absolutely no reason, okay?" He smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss.

"Alright, if you say so." She said doubtfully.

As they pulled out their notebooks and readied themselves to take notes, an unexpected guest walked into the classroom. His long black cloak billowed behind him, and he brushed his raven-black hair out of his eyes as they scanned the room slowly, finally settling on Moka and Tsukune before a grin spread across his face.

Moka recognized him the moment he stepped through the door.

"Father!" She rushed over to him and gave him a hug, almost knocking him over.

Issa chuckled at his daughter's enthusiasm, and hugged her back. "Hello, Moka. How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you." She said as Tsukune walked over to join them. "What brings you to the academy?"

"Well," Issa said. "I heard from the Headmaster that the teacher was going to give a very interesting lesson today regarding monsters and their natures. I thought it'd be nice to come and sit in on the lesson, and see if the teacher has a different perspective than I do."

Tsukune nodded understandingly and looked his teacher over. "You look a lot better, Mr. Shuzen. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thank you, Tsukune." He chuckled. "Even if my arm was still broken, it didn't give me any trouble while I mopped the floor with you yesterday."

Tsukune winced. "Hey, you don't need to remind me..."

Moka laughed. "Alright, love, we need to get to our seats before the teacher comes in." She linked her arm through Tsukune's and looked at her father. "You can come sit with us if you want, Father. We have an empty seat behind us."

Issa nodded. "That sounds better than standing like a guard by the door."

He followed them over to where they were sitting, and they patiently waited for the teacher to arrive. Meanwhile, the other students had noticed Issa, and seemed to be very nervous. A few moments later, the teacher walked in and began taking roll call. She too noticed the appearance of Moka's father, and began to shake slightly.

"L-Lord Shuzen." She bowed deeply, addressing the vampire in a quivering voice. "It's a pleasure to have you here with us..."

Issa simply smiled, and waved his hand. "The pleasure is all mine. I'm very interested to hear what you have to say. Please proceed as if I were not here."

The teacher bowed once more.

Finally, the teacher began to talk, and what she spoke about was in all actuality very interesting. What she described was that, in a nutshell, various species of monsters were driven by an instinctive nature that was sometimes unique to their species, or that was sometimes shared with others. For instance, Succubi hid their emotionally driven selves and covered it up with seduction and deceitfulness, while Werewolves were more primitive in their natures, relying solely on instinct to guide them.

Tsukune tried to keep focused on the subject, but found that he was unable to keep his mind on anything for more than a few moments. His head felt heavy and fuzzy, and he constantly had to keep his head from drooping.

"Tsukune...?" Moka whispered behind him. "I'm gonna ask again: are you _absolutely sure_ you're okay?"

"I'm fine..." He said tiredly. "Just didn't get enough sleep last night, is all..."

But Moka knew it was more than that, and so did Tsukune. He felt as if he was slowly being drained dry of any energy, leaving an empty hole behind. All around him, Moka saw wisps of purple smoke drifting away from his body, and slowly she became aware of a very familiar aura.

 _It felt just like... that day..._

The other students could feel the aura as well, and became extremely antsy. Some shifted in their seats, others scooted their desks away from Tsukune, their eyes darting frantically in his direction.

Even the teacher took notice, and stopped in the middle of her speech to address the issue. "Mr. Aono, I'm going to have to ask you to bring your Yokai under control. It's disturbing the class."

"I'm... sorry..." Tsukune was now visibly sweating. "I guess I'm not feeling too hot..." He laughed weakly.

Issa frowned.

Moka immediately put her hand on his forehead. "More like you're feeling way too hot! Tsukune, you're burning up!"

"Mr. Aono, do you need to go to the infirmary?" The teacher asked, seemingly concerned.

"Don't... worry about me... I'll be... fi-" He couldn't even finish the sentence before he passed out.

The moment he passed out, what followed could only be described as pure chaos.

Torrents of light shot from Tsukune's body, bathing the entire room in a bright purple light. The aura that everybody felt had apparently been suppressed, but was now unleashed with full fury, striking terror into the hearts of everyone in the immediate vicinity. Electricity crackled in the air, like a miniature storm had been unleashed in the small room.

The entire classroom was thrown into chaos. Desks were turned over, students were blown back, and the energy didn't seem to be stopping.

Moka clung to wall and couldn't help but stare at Tsukune. _So it was him, after all... But why didn't he tell me it was him?_

She turned and saw her father plastered against a wall. He was fumbling in his pocket for something, but Moka had no idea what he could have been searching for.

"Father!" She cried over the roaring of the wind.

Issa finally jerked his hand out of the inner folds of his cloak and pulled something out. It was a small bracelet, with a miniature rosario hanging on as a charm. He motioned for Moka to come closer to him.

Moka let go of the wall, and yelped as she was immediately thrown back. She slammed into the back wall with considerable force and cried out in pain. Her father's eyebrows shot upwards in concern, but she shook her head, saying she was fine.

"What's wrong with Tsukune?!" She yelled in his ear.

"Exactly what it looks like!" He yelled back. "He's unable to control the massive amount of energy inside him and it's going out of control!"

"Why didn't you tell me it was him that released that yokai last week?" She hollered in his ear. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"Because he genuinely didn't remember anything that happened during the ten seconds it took to beat me!" He answered. "And I didn't tell you because I didn't want either of you to worry, but I guess that can't be helped now."

Issa held up the rosario bracelet. "We need to put this on Tsukune and seal him up for a while! At least, until he can somewhat contain himself!"

Moka nodded. "I'll need some help!"

Issa nodded grimly. He handed the bracelet to his daughter and gripped her by the waist. Then, without hesitation, he flung her towards the maelstrom that had enveloped Tsukune.

The aura was relentless, and threatened to push her back towards her father, but she pushed forward and quickly reached Tsukune's desk. She gripped it tightly, and didn't dare let go. It was difficult with one hand, but she managed to get the bracelet around his wrist and clipped it in place.

Immediately, the energy that was running amok in the air was sucked into the bracelet like a vacuum, and the room returned to normal.

Moka gasped for air, her chest rising and falling hard, as she stared down at the sweaty mess her boyfriend had become. His face was all twisted, like he was having a bad dream.

She then completely lost all regard for the rules. She immediately used her power to scoop Tsukune into her arms, and literally flew to the infirmary.

* * *

Tsukune groaned as he came to. As he opened his eyes, he became briefly disoriented.

"Ughh..." He groaned. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary, Tsukune." A familiar voice said from beside him.

He turned his head and saw that Moka was sitting in the bed next to him.

"Moka... what happened?" He raised a hand to rub his eyes, but heard a metallic clinking. Tsukune looked and saw a bracelet clasped on his wrist. He then looked over at Moka in confusion.

"Did something happen to me?"

"You could say that." She said bluntly. Her eyes drilled into him, and he couldn't help but squirm under her gaze. She seemed like she wanted to say something, then resigned herself not to.

Finally, she spoke.

"It's kind of hard to explain," Moka started. "But basically your yokai got a little out of control and you got ill. Father saw you and sealed you so that you could get better. That's the gist of it."

Tsukune blinked. "But I'm fine now, right? How long was I out?"

"For about three hours."

Tsukune's eyes bugged. "Whoa."

Moka nodded. "You really do need to take better care of yourself, love. You freaked a lot of people out, me included. I thought you were going to drain yourself dry."

"Sorry, Moka." He said sheepishly. Then he chuckled. "I'm surprised Mizore and Kurumu haven't come to visit me."

Moka seemed to stiffen. "So, you'd rather have them here than me?"

Tsukune gave Moka a funny look. "Are you kidding? You're the one person I want most with me."

Moka beamed. "Now that was a very good answer."

"But seriously, you know how they are..." He looked around the room. "I'm surprised that at least Mizore is poking her head out of the ceiling or something."

And that's when the door burst open and Kurumu and Mizore leaped into Tsukune's arms.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried, rubbing herself against his arm.

"Thank Goodness!" Mizore mumbled as she nuzzled his chest.

"Speak of the freaking Devil..." Moka growled, her eyes burning red.

"Don't worry, Tsukune..." Kurumu said, peeling the top of her sweat away slowly. "I'll make sure to take good care of you... very good care..."

"I don't think so." Mizore said, pushing the half naked Succubus off the bed. "If you guys don't mind, I'll make sure Tsukune gets the best care possible..." She spoke seductively, making sure Tsukune got the implied message. Tsukune's eyes widened.

"Like hell I'll mind." Moka shot out of her seat. "And like hell I'll let you touch my boyfriend like that! Only I can touch Tsuk-" She stopped herself before she could say anything more and turned very red.

"Ummmm... what did you say, Moka?" Tsukune stammered, just as red as his girl was.

"Nothing..." Moka said, her hands moving to cover her face. "I didn't say anything at all..."

Kurumu peeled herself off the floor and shot a smug look at the vampiress. "Looks like Moka has the love bug bad... doesn't it?"

To which Moka quickly threw the girl through the window of the infirmary.

Tsukune chuckled, and then stopped as a cold feeling ran over his body. It was a chill that crept slowly down his spine and seemed to sink into his toes. His eyes widened at the unpleasant sensation, and he shivered.

"Was that you, Mizore?" He asked. "That was not cool."

The snow woman looked at Tsukune, confused. "Was what me?"

Moka looked strangely at him. "Is everything okay, baby?"

He shook his head, and smiled. "I'm fine, Moka. Don't worry about it, it was probably was nothing."

But he knew that it wasn't nothing.

 _What the hell was that just now? Is someone watching me?_

* * *

The end of the day couldn't have come fast enough. Tsukune practically jumped out of his seat and gathered his things.

"What's got you in a rush?" Moka asked, a small smile poking at the corner of her lips.

"I don't know." Tsukune said. "I just feel like getting out of here." In all honesty, he'd been feeling antsy ever since that moment in the infirmary. It was like something was watching him, and it gave him chills.

"Wanna walk home together?" He asked his friends.

"I can't." Bail said. "I gotta talk to one of my teachers about some homework."

"Aww, come on!" Tsukune groaned.

"Buzzkill!" Kurumu added.

"I can help you, if you'd like?" Moka offered.

"Nah. I'd rather hear it from the horse's mouth, no offense Moka." Bail said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. "I hope you guys don't mind."

They jeered at him and teased, but in the end they bid each other farewell and parted ways.

The sun seemed lower in the sky than usual, bathing the realm in an orange-bluish hue. The trees seemed eerily still as they walked along the path towards the dormitories.

"Man, today was crazy, huh?" Tsukune said as he walked with his friends. "First we get mobbed in the hallway, then I pass out in class, and then Mizore sneezed and almost turned Ms. Nekonome into a popsicle!"

Everyone laughed as Mizore blushed hard. "I told you guys it was an accident. Can't we just leave it alone?"

"Sorry, Mizore." Moka apologized. "It was just funny seeing her reaction."

They continued to walk like this for a while, until they reached the cemetery. For some reason, the sinking feeling that someone was watching Tsukune hadn't entirely left him. If anything, it was only stronger now.

Tsukune froze, a familiar metallic scent filling the air. "Moka."

"I know." A deep, guttural growl escaped her throat.

"What's wrong?" Kurumu asked, having noticed the vampire couple had stopped walking. "Something bothering you?"

"Blood." Moka said shortly. "There's a lot of it, and its fresh."

Kurumu immediately went on the defensive, her fingernails elongating twelve inches and her wings stretching out behind her as she revealed her monster form. Mizore did the same, her hands morphing into large, frozen claws. They stood back to back, scanning the area just as Tsukune and Moka did. Yukari drew her wand and summoned several dozen metal cards, ready to send them flying into the skulls of anyone who dared approach.

For a moment, the entire forested area was still, save the rustling of the leaves in the cold autumn air.

"Maybe it's just another body?" Mizore asked.

"That could be it," Tsukune said. "But then again, the smell is too fresh... its almost intoxicating..." His fangs began to throb.

"Keep it together, Tsukune." Moka urged him.

He shook his head, clearing his mind. As he did so, he heard something and urged everyone to be quiet. For the longest moment, they didn't even dare to breathe.

Finally, Tsukune heard it again. It sounded thick, wet, and sloppy, like somebody eating with their mouth open.

"Who's there?" He asked as he pinpointed the sound. It was coming from behind a tree about ten yards away from them.

The munching sound stopped, followed by the sound of rustling leaves. A tall, lanky figure stepped out from behind the tree and began slowly walking over to them. It walked funny, with what couldn't quite be described as a limp but rather a strange sort of stride, as if each step made him slowly bounce. As it walked into the light, they saw it was a man covered in gore. His white shirt was stained with blood, and his cargo shorts seemed spattered with old, dried blood.

But what was most disturbing about him was his face: the area surrounding his mouth seemed to be where the spilled gore on his shirt originated from. His eyes stared at the four of them. He tilted his head to the side, and Tsukune realized something horrible.

His eyes were completely white. There were no pupils, no irises, nothing. Just a blank expanse of pearly white where his eyes should be.

He blinked at them. Then spoke.

"...Aono... Akashiya..." Its voice came out as a hollow whisper, as chilly as the winter wind.

The two vampires bristled. "How do you know our names?" Moka asked. Tsukune could tell by her voice that she was unsettled by this development.

He ignored them, and turned his gaze towards the other three. "... Kuruno... Shirayuki... Sendo..."

The girls' eyes widened. "Could it be..." Yukari mumbled. "Fairy Tale sent you, didn't they?"

The man smiled, revealing his absolute lack of teeth. "Your faces are very familiar to me... as memorable as your names..." He licked his lips, then the air. "And those faces of yours seem more delicious than I was led to believe..."

"Ew..." Kurumu blurted out. "Gross."

The man quickly gazed at her. "No, actually. It's not gross." His smile grew as he crept closer, and he began to talk excitedly with his hands. Blood flew from his fingertips as they moved. "Most people wouldn't even consider it, but a face is perhaps the most delicious part of the body. Its where the most sparse and delicate meat is, especially around the forehead, in the cheeks and under the chin... and even..." He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath through his nose before sighing in euphoria. "Behind the eyeballs."

Yukari couldn't help but gag.

"I love the area behind the eyeballs, I really do." He continued. "Its so soft, and silky, but sweet. Like yogurt!" His eyebrows shot upwards as he made the comparison. "That's exactly what it is like! I can't believe I never thought of that before."

"And I'm never going to eat yogurt again..." Mizore said in a small voice. "Or even look at it."

"Enough talking." Tsukune interrupted the man before he could further divulge the pleasures of his eating habits. "Are you the one that's been killing students around the campus and stealing the corpses?"

The man turned his head towards Tsukune. "Well, of course, young vampire. How else would you expect me to eat but kill?" He shook his head. "I've tried eating one alive, a small boy. The screams were too annoying, I couldn't focus on eating. I ended up smashing his throat in. In the end, it tastes just as good to eat something dead as it does to eat something living, so why go through the trouble of eating them while they're alive? Much better to kill and be done with it. So simple..."

"But what happened to the victims? And what are you planning to do?" Moka said, trying to pull any information she could from the creature.

Yukari suddenly stiffened, and began backing away slowly. "No way..." Her small voice trembled. "We need to run... now..."

"What's wrong, Yukari?" Moka asked, her eyes wide in alarm.

"Yes..." The man said. "Pray tell, what is wrong, Miss Sendo?"

"You... you're a wendigo... aren't you?" Her hands trembled.

"A wendigo?" Tsukune asked. "What the hell is that?"

"Wendigos are creatures of Algonquian legend. They're malevolent spirits, half-beasts trapped in the form of humans. They prey on the flesh of others, and it's said that the souls of its victims are forever trapped within the creature, damned for all eternity." Yukari screamed suddenly, and pointed. "See what I mean?!"

Tsukune looked in confusion, and he saw a sight that would haunt him to the end of his days.

Something rippled under the man's shirt, moving back and forth as if trying to get comfortable. Then, whatever it was solidified, and Moka and the others screamed in realization at what it was. Moka clung to him tightly from behind as he gaped in horror.

It was the image of a human face. It seemed to be the face of a person permanently trapped in a state of fear. Its eyes were wide, the mouth opening and closing in a silent scream before vanishing into the fabric once more.

"Well done, Miss Sendo..." The creature grinned. "But there's something else they don't tell you about Wendigos. When we kill our prey, that instant in time before they die is frozen. That moment replays itself over and over and over forever, unceasing. They will feel everything they felt at that moment in time, especially the pain and the fear..." The Wendigo cackled. "Oh, reminds me of the time I ripped that one woman in half..."

"Enough!" Moka screamed. She dashed forward, her leg outstretched in a devastating kick. But the Wendigo simply disappeared. She flew through the air, unable to stop herself before she flew into a tree. She crumpled at the base of the tree and didn't move. Meanwhile, the tree had splintered from the force of Moka's missed attack and was threatening to topple over.

"MOKA!" Tsukune screamed, ripping off his rosario and releasing the Shinso blood in his veins. He dashed forward quickly, grabbed Moka and pulled her away just as the tree top landed where she had been lying just moments before.

"Oh dear... It seems somebody has quite the temper..." the smug voice of the Wendigo drifted across the wind, and Tsukune turned to see that the creature was standing where he himself had just been moments ago. The other three girls screamed in surprise and moved away quickly.

"It would seem that you don't realize another thing about Wendigos..." he said, as more faces materialized under his shirt. "And that is the fact that we are creatures of nature. We do not have yokai, as most monsters do. Instead, we draw on the energy of nature around us... and that makes us very formidable indeed. Nigh unstoppable." He looked at the two vampires. "And you vampires consider yourselves to be so high and mighty. The top of the food chain, yet you forget all about us..."

One of the faces on his shirt opened its mouth, and a small amount of blood spilled from the opening. The Wendigo frowned at the sudden wet sensation, then looked down and smiled. "Oh, dear... I remember that one... It was so messy... but she sure was tender..." He licked his lips and smiled a wide grin. This time, several large and long sharp fangs extended from his gums, giving him a very gruesome appearance.

"Now, to answer your two questions..." He tapped his chin with a taloned finger. "I believe it was 'what happened to the victims' and 'what are you planning to do?'" He looked at Yukari, who seemed like she doing all she could not to wet her skirt. "Did I miss anything?"

The poor girl could only move her head in the tiniest of nods. Mizore and Kurumu looked like they were going to shake themselves to pieces.

"Good." The Wendigo smiled. "Well, let me answer them in order... what happened to my 'victims...'"

He smiled. "They're right here, of course."

As he spread his arms, several figures dropped from the canopy, landing heavily in the dirt below. As they straightened, Tsukune felt his heart stop.

There was not one, not two, not three, but _seven_ Wendigos standing in front of them. And what was worse was that they were the bodies of the dead students that had gone missing. Their bodies were just as decayed and torn, except for the one that Tsukune had seen that was gutted. Its stomach seemed to have been closed up.

"As for what we plan to do?" The Wendigo chuckled. "Simple. You interrupted our dinner."

Its eyes narrowed. "So we'll just feast on your bones instead."

* * *

 **Damn... ever since I had that idea, I've been wanting to write that scene. Thanks to the guy who PM'd me and gave me the idea to use the Wendigo. I think I crafted him into the R+V world pretty well. And that ending, though. I love it.**

 **Yeah, so. Sorry for the cliffhanger episode, but I'm going to have to leave you here until next week. I hope you don't hate me too much... right?**

 **Okay, good.**

 **So here's the deal. Go ahead and Favorite and Follow the story, so you guys will be able to read the next chapter the _second_ it comes out. Because I know you guys are dying to see what happens. Also, leave a Review! But I must ask for no Trolls, no flame reviews, and no major spoilers in the reviews. It's appreciated.**

 **Also, check out Phoenix Helix's profile, you can find it pretty easily. I have it on personal word from him that he's thinking about posting a new chapter soon, so keep an eye out for him!**

 **So, as always: thank you, you wonderful people, for reading. And I will see you in the next chapter: _the Horde and a Vampire_...**

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	5. The Horde and a Vampire

**Thank you guys for all your support, you guys have been amazing. Also, I got some really good feedback from you guys regarding the last chapter, and have requested more content like that. I guarantee I will do my absolute best to do so for you guys.**

 **Remember I will ALWAYS accept positive feedback from you guys. You guys are wonderful.**

 **So here we go.. from here on out... things will never be the same...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5** **: the Horde and a Vampire**

Tsukune instinctively placed himself between the girls and the Wendigo horde, even though he knew he couldn't do much against this kind of ethereal force. The moonlight seemed to add a terrible accent to the scene before them, bathing the Wendigos eyes and teeth with an unearthly glow. It was as if demons had crawled out from the earth and were ready to claim their souls.

"If you wanna get to them," Tsukune said, his eyes flashing red. "You'll have to go through me."

The first Wendigo smiled. "Well, that's easy enough." He snapped his fingers and one of the Wendigo grinned, and with inhuman strength he hurled himself at the young vampire.

"RUN!" Tsukune yelled at his friends as he raised his arms to block a fearsome jab from the creature. He sidestepped and brought a hand slicing through the space where the monster's neck had once occupied. The monster twisted in midair and simply grinned at him. He then began to change into something long and furry, twisting with fire and malice...

... _was that a hellhound?_

Tsukune mentally cursed as he saw the creature's fangs extending towards him and he gazed into the creature's fiery maw. He barely had enough time to backpedal before the teeth snapped closed mere centimeters from his nose.

Moka grabbed the others and pushed. "You heard him! GO!" They scattered, making their way through the myriad of branches and leaves. The light bounced off of the leaves, painting the scenery in haunting patches of black and silver. Moka kept running, trying to ignore the cries of pain from behind her.

Tsukune had told her to run... that's what she would do...

But if anything happened to Tsukune... god help them all... She would kill every last one of them.

* * *

Mizore ran madly through the forest, searching for anywhere she thought she could hide, each breath labored and deep. Every step she took echoed in the silence of the night, bouncing off of the trees and returning to her, to the point where she could hardly tell apart her footfalls from that of her pursuer's. The light reflected off of her extended claws, shining back into her eyes and blinding her momentarily.

She cried in pain and tripped over a large root, sprawling face first into the dirt and skidding a few feet before finally slamming into a tree trunk. A deep agony seemed to split her head, and she bit her lip hard to keep from screaming in pain. She lay still as she heard footsteps quickly approaching from the right, praying that the Wendigo would overlook her as he ran past.

But that hope was quickly shattered as she felt something hot and wet begin dripping down her forehead. She stiffened and her eyes widened in the realization that she was now bleeding severely. She knew that Moka and Tsukune, since they were predators like the Wendigo, could smell fresh blood from a mile away. If the Wendigo caught her scent...

As she turned her head slightly, Mizore noticed a slight dew on the grass around her. As she looked, an idea came to her. She reached out with her powers, and brought the dew towards her, lightly coated the wound in the moisture before freezing it, effectively sealing the wound. Then, she used the rest of the dew to create a light fog around her, mixing the smell of blood and water together and masking her presence.

Mizore held her breath as the footsteps neared, then froze. Her eyes darted wildly, trying to see if she could catch a glimpse of the monster. She could hear its raspy, lustful breathing closing in. She heard the creature wandering the area. It knew that Mizore was here, but it couldn't find her. The fog she'd created was too thick.

Its breathing suddenly hitched, and Mizore felt her heart lurch. Most likely, the creature had finally caught wind of Mizore's blood. As the footsteps grew closer, Mizore felt the cold fingers of panic begin gripping at her heart. Every muscle in her body screamed for her to run, to move, to do anything but stay still and await her impending death. Her rational mind was the only thing keeping her motion in check. She had to have faith in her plan, it was the only thing she had left to hold on to.

In the distance, she could faintly hear screams of pain and terror, and the haunting laughter of the horde as they gleefully hunted their prey. Mizore clenched her eyelids, and quietly prayed to whoever would listen to her pleas. _Please let Tsukune be okay... and the rest of my friends... please... please..._

The breathing suddenly stopped. Mizore opened one eyelid hesitantly. She heard a sigh of exasperation, then she heard the footsteps retreat into the distance.

Mizore was in absolute disbelief. Did she actually trick the Wendigo? Did she escape? She couldn't dare to hope. She had to keep still until Tsukune came for her...

He would... wouldn't he?

After what seemed like an eternity, she came to believe that the Wendigo had indeed gone.

She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..."

Without further warning, sharp claws seemed to wrap themselves around Mizore's face, and gripped her tightly as she screamed in pain.

"I got you, snow bitch!" a voice cackled.

* * *

Kurumu constantly glanced over her shoulder as she ran, looking to see if maybe Tsukune and the others had gotten out safely. She wanted to believe that he'd be okay. After all, he was a super powerful vampire who'd duked it out with Alucard and came out on top. But still...

That look in Tsukune's eyes haunted her. It was a look of a man who'd just looked death in the eyes, knew that he might not make it, and had accepted it. He wanted to guarantee the safety of his friends... because he truly loved them.

She couldn't help but worry about him. Every fiber of her being wanted to rush to his side and fight with him, however futile the effort would be. She just wanted to be there, at least he wouldn't be alone if he...

Kurumu shook her head fervently. She had to keep those thoughts out of her head... her heart was already beginning to feel a familiar, debilitating ache... and she knew that if she turned back now, Tsukune would tear her a new one, and not in a good way. So, she had to keep running, no matter what.

Speaking of which, she could hear one of the Wendigo chasing after her, its footfalls heavy and malicious. It wouldn't give up. It had been after relentlessly, and had not allowed her to give it the slip in any way. Any time Kurumu ducked behind a tree, the creature would find her and swing his massive claws. She would duck and get away in time, but he would always be right behind her, no matter what she did.

Kurumu jumped over a particularly large root, and ended up falling into a ditch she hadn't noticed before. She fell with a sudden shriek and landed on her side, her head whiplashing into the ground and sending waves of agony through her already ringing skull.

Kurumu couldn't do anything to stop the screaming pain, she just stayed there, quietly whimpering to herself. She just wanted the happy days back. Everything was so good... except for Tsukune and Moka getting together as a couple. But, it didn't matter. Polygamy could still work in her favor... She just wanted to laugh with her friends and be with the boy she loved more than anything...

She heard the heavy footfalls of her pursuer and froze, her eyes darting to the sky above her. She rolled on her back and remained still as they drew near. He leaped over the root as she had just moments before, then he paused. He knew that she'd come this way just moments ago... but now she was suddenly nowhere to be found...

"What the hell...?" he wondered aloud.

Kurumu shivered as the cold breeze drifted and sank into the shallow depths of the ditch, effectively lowering the temperature by about 15 degrees. She struggled to keep her teeth from chattering, but she wasn't succeeding well. She had to do something, and fast. She looked around her for anything, and found a rock.

 _Perfect_.

She picked up the rock, slowly raised her hand, and with all her might she hurled the rock deep into the depths of the forest. It ricocheted loudly off of several tree trunks, and the Wendigo jerked his head in the direction of the noise.

"Hehe, got you, little girl." He said as he dashed off towards the sound.

As soon as he was gone, Kurumu stood up and brushed herself off. She laughed quietly. "No, I got you, dumbass." She spread her wings wide and took to the sky, where she knew the guy wouldn't be able to follow her. Kurumu intended to find the other girls, help take out their pursuers, and then somehow help Tsukune get to safety. Then they could go find the Headmaster and get some real help.

A loud whooshing sound filled the air behind her.

"You didn't think that cheap trick would get me, now did you, baby cakes?" a male voice chuckled.

Kurumu turned around, wide eyed in panic, and cried out,"Shit!" just as a fist slammed into her face.

* * *

Mizore screamed at the top of her lungs as she was hoisted roughly in the air by her skull. She squirmed under the iron grip of the Wendigo, who seemed to look like a girl with serpentine eyes. She seemed to be 17, was covered in gore just as the first was, and she seemed to be enjoying the snow woman's distress.

"What's wrong, princess?" The Wendigo crooned. "A snake got your tongue? Heheh..." A long tongue seemed to slither out from her and tasted the air before flicking back into her mouth. She smiled a cruel, wicked grin.

"You taste delicious..." The tongue flicked back out and began to caress Mizore's cheek. The grotesque appendage left behind a trail of slimy saliva, which cause her to shiver in disgust. It caressed her face until it came to the wound on Mizore's forehead. It froze, and the girl smiled. Mizore heard a cracking sound like a whip, and as her eyes widened in pain she felt the wound re-open. Blood began to spill from the wound, and the Wendigo's eyes shone with unrestrained delight. Her tongue glided along the opening and lapped up the blood eagerly before retreating back into the her mouth.

The Wendigo smiled. "Your blood tastes even better... now let's see your outsides..."

Mizore couldn't handle it anymore. She flashed back to when Miyabi had violated her when she was supposed to be given to him as his wife. She didn't want to have a repeat of that... not again... not again...

She screamed and twisted her body in a wild, vicious kick. It connected with the Wendigo's head with a sickening crack, and her head bent at an incredibly wrong angle before twisting a complete 180 degrees. The creature cried out in pain and relinquished her grip on Mizore's head, allowing her to roughly fall to the dirt floor. Mizore gasped as she felt the wind get knocked out of her rather forcefully. Once she gained her bearings, she looked up to see the Wendigo was still standing. Watching on in horror, she watched as the creature's head twist itself back around slowly. The girl reached up, twisted her neck until it popped, then sighed and glared at Mizore.

"That really hurt, you know." The Wendigo snarled. "That wasn't nice of you."

The tongue appeared once again, but this time it was much larger than before. It wrapped itself around Mizore countless times before hoisting her roughly in the air and slamming her into the ground with brutal force. Mizore cried out in pain, and the Wendigo laughed.

"Who said that playing with your food isn't fun?" She cried before slamming Mizore into the nearest tree. The tree splintered and broke, toppling over with a loud crash.

Mizore whimpered, the pain mingling with the moisture of the fog and...

 _...wait..._

Mizore waited until the Wendigo brought her closer. The creature grinned a familiar toothless grin, her gums filling with large, sharp incisors.

"Okay, it's dinner time..." The creature said.

"Take this then." Mizore muttered.

"What was that?" The girl leaned in closer.

Mizore glared at the Wendigo. "I said, take this then, you sick bitch!"

She felt her yokai flare up violently, and the mist in the air solidified into a large wickedly sharp icicle that pierced the Wendigo's body straight through her body. The creature gagged, and the tongue retracted from Mizore's body slowly as her body began to quiver violently before lying still. Blood pooled from the wound, giving the remaining mist a strange crimson glow.

Mizore panted hard, then turned her gaze towards where she'd come from before. She had to go help Tsukune.

Behind her, a twig snapped.

* * *

Moka heard something snap on her left as she ran. She twisted her body just in time to see a Wendigo burst out of the brush next to her, eyes red with blood lust and its claws outstretched. She twisted her body, her razor-sharp instincts kicking in and allowing her to dodge the piercing motion. She faced the creature and growled. She already had one Wendigo after her, but now they had another after her?

A low growl bubbled up in her throat as she bared her fangs at the monster in front of her. The Wendigo, a beefy guy that could've been 18, grinned crookedly at her.

"Aw, now that's a sexy look on you, babe." He grinned. "That look, combined with that smoking body of yours, makes me almost want to skip killing you and just have my way with you..." He winked seductively at her.

Moka grinned. "Sorry, I have a boyfriend for that. But thanks for the offer."

"Oh, that won't be for long." The creature chuckled. His chest heaved up and down, the faces in his torso glowing a deep, violent red. "My boss will make damn sure that vampire isn't breathing for long..." He lunged at Moka once more, intending to run her through with his claws, but Moka simply sidestepped and landed a blow to the side of his skull as he passed.

"Tsukune can handle that guy, no problem!" Moka said, feeling slightly insulted at the Wendigo's remark.

"Oh, I'm not talking about him..." He groaned as he stood again.

Moka was about to deliver the final blow, but suddenly two blurs of motion made their way out of the corners of her vision. One of them tackled her and knocked her flat on her back. Her head landed on something hard, jarring her vision and causing her to cry out. The Wendigo on top of her cackled wickedly, and began to look at her with lustful eyes. He began to grab her, groping her breasts and smiling widely.

"Now this is what a woman should look like!" He cackled.

"Pig." Moka growled, her eyes burning with red light. She was pissed that this creature had the gall to begin molesting her. She grabbed his wrist and, channeling her yokai into her muscles, flung him up in the air and slammed him into the nearest tree trunk. The force of the impact shoved him straight through the wood as easily as if it were paper and smashed him into the nest trunk, causing his broken body to fall to the ground, without a single bone in his body intact.

"That's what'll happen to anyone who decides to get too chummy with me." She growled. "Only **Tsukune** can touch me, assholes." She glared at the two remaining Wendigos, who glared at her viciously.

She smiled, and beckoned at them. "You want some too? Try me." Her blood was pumping. She hadn't been in a fight like this in forever, and to be honest it had been too damn long. She was starting to be just as mellow as her other side had been. Not that that was a bad thing. It was a nice change of pace. But she loved the adrenaline rush during a fight, and she'd missed it, frankly.

The Wendigo from earlier growled at her. "Why'd you kill Cujo? He was just a cub!"

"Well, he went out like the dog his name made him to be." Moka said. "That was just for groping me. If you hurt any of my friends," She narrowed her eyes. "You better pray death comes quick."

The two creatures howled in anger and lunged at her, one aiming for her head, the other going for her legs. Moka merely jumped in the air and twirled in the space between the two predators. Her left leg struck the top creature in the shoulder, sending him crashing to the ground while hollering at the sky clutching at his broken rotator cuff. When she landed, the second creature was unlucky enough to receive the full force of a savage roundhouse from her right leg. It sliced into the Wendigo's neck, severing it much to Moka's disgust. The head flew off into the darkest corner of the woods, while the body stood dumbly for several seconds, grasping at the now-empty space where it's head used to be before toppling over, spraying blood on Moka as it fell.

Moka looked in digust at the body before wiping some of the blood off of her face and licking it off her fingers. She nodded slightly. "Not bad. Thanks for the meal, scumbag."

"Moka, look out!" A small voice cried out behind her, just as her internal warning bells started ringing. She looked behind her, and was shocked to see a column of fire flying towards her. She tried to jump out of the way, but it was too late. The flames rushed over Moka, consuming her in seconds.

Moka screamed out as she burned for a few short seconds, but to her, those seconds felt like a slow eternity. When the flames died out, she lay there in a crumpled heap, unwilling to move. Her clothes smoldered, their beautiful green and whites dulled to a muddy brown color. She struggled to lift her head up to see her attacker, and where the voice had come from. A loud crack guided her senses to see where they were.

Her eyes widened in shock, then burned with rage. "You BASTARD." She growled

A familiar creature stood in front of her, holding an unconscious, slightly burned Yukari in the air by her ankle. His numerous tails whipped back and forth anxiously, as if each one were eager to kill Moka and Yukari themselves, but were barely able to hold themselves back.

Kuyo, the fox demon from Fairy Tale, smiled wickedly. "Hello, Moka. It is so good to see you once more. And under _such_ ideal circumstances." He walked closer to Moka, blue flames licking off of his true form and curling around his tail and reflecting in those malice filled eyes of his. "I was hoping to pay you back amply for all those humiliations you and Aono gave me all those ages ago."

"Go to hell, Kuyo." Moka said, struggling to her feet. She could feel her Shinso blood healing her injuries as she spoke. She just needed more time to call her **Creation** ability out so she could give Kuyo the beating he deserved. She could feel her yokai solidifying around her shins, coating her body in a tough armor.

But before she knew it, Kuyo blurred and he suddenly was at her side. He karate chopped her shoulder blade, and she suddenly felt her yokai level drop dramatically. The armor coating her fell away like it was nothing. Moka gasped at the sudden, all encompassing agony. _Was this what Tsukune had felt today?_ She thought as she felt something like unto a fever wash over her.

"I've already been there," Kuyo said smugly. "And, believe me dear Moka, I wouldn't wish that even on you." He twisted his body with violent speed and smashed Yukari's body into Moka, sending them both several feet before landing in a pile of arms and limbs.

Moka groaned. That last blow really took its toll on her, and she could tell as she barely had any strength to move her head.

"So, how does it feel to finally be outclassed by a former classmate?" Kuyo said, walking over. He squatted next to her, his hot breath blasting in her face. "It's a bitch, ain't it?"

He smiled widely as he stood again and walked around her. "Hell, for me, was knowing that I'd never be able to stand up from the disgrace of losing to you two vampires last year, and the looks from my kin..." he sighed, and the wisps of flames seemed to increase in volume in reaction to his emotions. "It was like I killed my pack leader. Nobody would have anything to do with me."

While he talked, caught up in his preamble, Moka noticed Yukari opening her eyes the smallest bit, and smiled at her. She smiled in return, and she could see Yukari's lips move slightly as she whispered out what Moka guessed was a spell. As her lips moved, she felt her strength returning to her slowly. Yukari was healing her.

"But then," Kuyo looked at Moka with a big smile. "Then he came to me and told me I could be a big help to him. He introduced me to the Alpha, the Wendigo you saw earlier, and he forced me to be partners with him for a bit. He also helped me gain a few extra tails, as well." He raised his fist, and clenching it, watched as the blue flames turned a deep violet. "This boost is really starting to grow on me." He pointed a finger at Moka, and a line of purple fire shot from his finger.

Moka flinched, and the fire missed her head by inches. She turned her head to see that the fire had literally vaporized the earth where it had struck. Wisps of smoke drifted up from the neat hole that had formed from the blast. She looked at Kuyo with wide eyes.

Kuyo gazed down at her and smiled. "Yeah..." He said happily. "Revenge is the shit." He cupped his hand, and a ball of violet flames began to form in his palm. "And now you're going to taste it." He raised his hand to throw it...

"Think again, Kuyo." Moka jumped up quickly and landed a swift kick to the middle of Kuyo's solar plexus. He staggered backwards, somewhat as damaged as he was surprised.

"What the hell?" He gasped. "I drained you! I'm sure of it!"

Moka smiled as she helped her friend to her feet. "You're not the only one with a few tricks up their sleeves." She then turned and ran in the opposite direction.

She could hear Kuyo's howls of laughter as she ran, and they would continue to haunt her as she tried to make her way through the forest, which was darker than the blackest of velvet. She had to make her way back to Tsukune. It was her only chance right now. She needed help, as much as she hated to admit it. She was in no shape to face Kuyo, and neither was Yukari.

"Just like old times, Moka!" Kuyo cackled behind her, and she knew he was hunting her once again...

She didn't dare look behind her.

* * *

Tsukune juked left, ducking as the hellhound lunged at him. It flew past him, its heated maw distorting the air around it into a blurry haze. It almost kept Tsukune from seeing the first Wendigo dashing forward, his hands moving in a maddening blur. Tsukune dodged each blow, but each one came closer to striking him than the last. One even managed to create a gash in Tsukune's cheek. The pain was so sudden that Tsukune involuntarily retreated to bring a hand up to his cheek to see if he'd actually been hurt.

The wendigo smiled as the hellhound returned to his side faithfully. "Not used to having this happen outside of training, are you Aono?" He chuckled. "This time it's not practice, and you've gone rather soft when it comes to this stuff, to my understanding."

Tsukune blanched. "What the hell do you mean, 'to your understanding?'"

The wendigo smiled, then blurred. Tsukune's senses went haywire, and he turned quickly to his side. He executed a perfect roundhouse kick into what seemed like mid-air, but he knew better. The Wendigo materialized just as the blow connected, slamming into the creature's side. He quickly followed with a savage right hook that would've connected with the creature's skull, but it blocked and followed with a swift jab aiming for Tsukune's gut, but Tsukune merely deflected, using his momentum to pull him closer and slam his forearm into the Wendigo's face.

The creature spat out a wad of blood and grinned at him with bloodied teeth. "Exactly what I meant. If this fight took place last year, you could've taken my head off easily. You've become complacent, haven't you? Both you and Moka, in fact."

Tsukune growled. "Say what you want about me, but leave her out of this."

The Wendigo looked at him pityingly. "Oh dear, I touched a nerve. But how much bigger of a nerve would be touched if your dear, precious love found out the big secret you've been hiding from her? And when she finds out what you _really_ are."

Tsukune was confused. "But she already knows I'm a Shinso. She and I became Shinso's at the same time..."

The Wendigo shook his head. "No, young Aono. You're light years ahead of anything she could ever hope to be, what anyone could hope to be. But with that comes a terrible price..." His eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you will be willing to pay that price? Even if it means losing everything you have?"

Tsukune gaped at him. "Quit talking nonsense!"

"Oh, but I haven't even gotten to the juicy tidbits that dear Moka has been hiding from you!"

Tsukune froze. _What?_

"Well, that got your attention, didn't it?" He chuckled. "Being marked as her mother's successor isn't the only thing that she's been keeping you in the dark in... But some things are perhaps better left unsaid, and rather pondered upon." He gave Tsukune a sad look. "You have no idea what you're in for, young Aono... you've been kept in the dark on so many things by so many people... all because they think you'd be better off not knowing..."

Tsukune growled. "I said shut up!" His fists clenched.

A spark ignited in the back of his mind, and suddenly Tsukune felt an influx of insane power. Suddenly, he was standing right next to the Wendigo, as if he'd moved faster than he could think. He followed the trail of instinct and threw a hook into the monster's face. His arm was a blur as it smashed into the creature's face, shattering it like a frozen rubber ball. The creature's corpse flew several feet before laying still in the dirt.

The Hellhound howled in outrage and leaped at Tsukune, but the Vampire merely sidestepped and landed a devastating _thai_ kick, sending him flying into the distance.

Tsukune stared at the carnage before him in a mixture of shock and fear. What just happened? He looked down at his hands, which were blood soaked and wondered if what the Wendigo had said was actually true... was he something entirely different from Moka? Could Moka move with that much speed and power?

He heard motion to his right. He quickly readied himself, just in case another Wendigo decided to jump out at him. Instead, he almost jumped out of his skin when something fell from the sky and landed at his feet.

It was Kurumu. And she was in bad shape.

Her wings were broken, her nose was smashed and bleeding, and she was barely holding on to reality, her eyes seeming to fade in and out of focus. Her eyes landed on Tsukune as he knelt next to her, filled with panic. She smiled half-heartedly. "Hi... Tsukune..."

"Just hang in there, Kurumu!" He said, trying to think of a way to help her.

Tsukune then heard Mizore scream and looked up in time to see her being thrown from the depths of the forest to where he and Kurumu were. She skidded and came to an abrupt stop at his feet. She whimpered in pain, and Tsukune could see that her clothes were torn and shredded, as well as the skin beneath.

"Mizore..." He muttered, not quite believing what was happening.

"Tsukune...!"

He turned and saw Moka running out of the woods, carrying an unconscious Yukari in her arms. She looked like hell spat her out. Her clothes were burnt and bloodied. He ran to her instinctively, hugged her, then took the limp form from her arms. "What happened, Moka?"

"It was hell, love." She said sharply. "Those fools decided to have fun groping me instead of killing me, and remember that pain in the ass, Kuyo? He's back and he's pissed."

Tsukune's eyes flared. "Wait, they did WHAT to you?" His yokai flared dangerously.

Moka waved a hand, "It's fine, love, I took care of them." Her eyes widened in alarm as she saw his current state of being. "More importantly, Tsukune, what happened to you? Did you get hurt?" She immediately began to poke and prod, checking for any injury that wasn't healing the way it wasn't supposed to be.

He brushed her off. "I'm fine. But I'm more concerned about you. Where did they touch you?"

Moka turned red and looked down. "Mostly my breasts and my sides..."

He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Moka... did they touch you anywhere else?"

Moka looked in his eyes and saw something that surprised her.

Her boyfriend looked like he wanted to kill somebody.

"No..." She shook her head firmly. "They didn't. Tsukune, please calm down, you're scaring me..."

He blinked hard, then sighed and released her. "Sorry, Moka... I guess I got a little upset. It's been a bit of a crazy night." He motioned at their friends. "Enough talking, though. We need to get them away from here..."

"I don't believe you'll be going anywhere, to be frank." A voice said behind them.

As they turned towards the source of the noise, Tsukune's eyes widened in horror.

The corpse of the Wendigo was peeling itself out of the dirt and starting to stand up. Pieces of the creature's skull drifted up from the ground of their own accord, rising to reclaim their original place as the creature's head began to slowly take form once more. Bone melted together as nerves, arteries and veins interwove themselves with muscle and sinew, finally sealing up as skin grew over the empty patches and hair grew from the creature's scalp. His eyes rolled in his head as he opened his eyelids, smiling a wide grin.

"You see, that is the kind of power I'm talking about, young Aono." The wendigo said. "So much power, so much potential, and yet you still don't know how to use it..." He laughed softly and looked at Moka. "And you, even after being marked, you don't know what to do with everything you have. If a certain someone saw you, he'd be extremely disappointed in you, now wouldn't he?"

Tsukune turned to Moka, and saw that she had slightly paled. "Moka, what's he talking about?"

Moka shook her head. "It's nothing, don't worry about me..." She growled. "The smell of blood is getting stronger."

Tsukune sensed it as well, the copper metallic smell that was already strong before was seeming to increase... almost as if...

Sure enough, a creature fell from the sky and landed next to the Wendigo. The creature was large, brawny and... was he made of stone?

"What's a gargoyle doing here?" Mizore groaned.

Tsukune looked down and saw that the snow woman was starting to get to her feet. He quickly rushed to her side. "Hey, don't worry about it! Just rest, we're going to get you out of here..."

Kurumu sat up slowly, moaning. "That's the... asshole who chased me..." She gasped in pain. "Don't be fooled... he's a wendigo too..."

"Seriously?" Tsukune watched as the rest of the Wendigos drifted out from the woods, recovering themselves from their injuries, many of which were indeed ghastly. One was even twisting his own torso back while the torn flesh around his gut and spine sowed themselves back together.

The group gathered closer together, supporting each other while trying to get some breathing room from the growing mass of nightmares that was slowly gathering in front of them. Tsukune could feel the eyes of the others boring into him as he racked his brain, trying to figure out what their next move could be... He had no idea what to do!

...Actually no. He had an idea, but he wasn't sure if Moka and the others would approve...

The wendigo sighed. "I do believe we're missing someone, aren't we?"

"I'm here, I'm here..." Kuyo seemed to melt out of the foliage, and glared in annoyance at the Wendigo. "Sheesh, you don't need to get your panties in a twist. Just because we're working together, it doesn't mean that all of a sudden I'm your little errand boy."

The wendigo rolled his eyes. "Well, the boss did place me in charge of this operation... and I don't know if you've noticed..." He spread his hands outwards, indicating his horde. "But even if you decided to take charge, I have the upper hand here."

"Oh, shut your trap, dickwad, we're supposed to be partners!"

While the two monsters began bickering, Tsukune could feel Kurumu tugging at his sleeve. "Tsukune... what are we going to do?"

"Yeah, I would love to hear what a great plan you have to get us out of here..." Mizore said from behind him. He could feel her bury her face in his back. "It's getting kinda crazy here... I wanna go home."

"Well..." Tsukune said softly. "I do have an idea... it's not much..."

He looked at Moka, who immediately knew what he was thinking and grabbed him by the front of the shirt.

"The answer is no, Tsukune." She growled. "I absolutely forbid it."

"But it's our only chance, Moka..."

Moka slapped him full-force in the face. Tsukune was shocked, and stared at Moka wide-eyed.

"Damned if I care!" She said. "If us getting out that way means I might lose you, then I would rather die right here."

"But if you die from a Wendigo..." Tsukune said softly.

"It won't hurt as much as living without you! Do you know what that would be like?" She said, looking down. "Having to walk along the path, remembering all the times I spent with you, and remembering that I'll never get to see you again?"

Kurumu looked at Moka in alarm. "Moka, what is Tsukune planning?"

"He WAS planning on releasing and using all that energy from class earlier today." Moka said, returning her gaze to Tsukune. "But he's not going to go through with it, are you love?"

Tsukune didn't meet Moka's gaze. "I have to." He chuckled softly. "I wouldn't be much of a man if I let my girlfriend and our dear friends die, would I?"

Moka shook her head. "Damn it, this was the one time I actually wanted you to back down from a fight! Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Tsukune couldn't stand the sight, and embraced her. Moka gasped softly.

"Because I have to protect you, Moka." He breathed in her ear, sending a warm shiver down her spine. "You've done so much for me... now it's my turn to return the favor."

"But..." Moka sniffed slightly, almost forgetting how embarrasing it was to be seen crying. All she could focus on was the fact that the life of her love was on the line. "What if... what if you..."

"I won't." Tsukune released her from his embrace and looked her in her beautiful, ruby eyes. "Because I have you. I know you'll look out for me, just as you always have."

He winked at her, and she felt her heart fly in her chest. But she hid this reaction as she then glared at her boyfriend.

"If you die, Tsukune," She said sternly. "I will personally see that I die and kick your ass in the afterlife. Understood?"

Tsukune sweat dropped. The sight of Moka angry was scarier then a thousand Wendigos, he thought to himself. "Sounds good. And if I make it out, I'll make sure to do that thing you've been wanting for a while. Deal?"

Moka blushed. "Idiot! You don't have to say it in front of everyone..." She then started poking her index fingers together adorably. "But... I'd be fine with that."

She kissed him on the lips. "That's for luck." She smiled crookedly at him. "Just kick their asses, love."

Tsukune nodded, smiling widely as his mind briefly fogged over from the kiss. "Yes ma'am! You got it, ma'am."

Tsukune then stared at the group of monsters ahead of him, then sighed. _Here goes nothing..._

He closed his eyes, then began to delve into the memories of his training...

 _Deep and strong emotions bring forth greater powers, sometimes..._ Tenmei had once said. _But then again... sometimes maybe that power snuck itself in, or maybe it was always there to begin with..._

He drew a deep breath and focused, slowly exploring the channel of his yokai as Tenmei had once shown him as proof of the incredible energy flowing through him.

Lights began flying past him in his mind's eye, and he saw the yokai within his body flowing lazily past him, as visual and magnificent as the galaxy itself. Stars of power seemed to drift along the current of energy, swirling and almost seeming to dance along the path. Tsukune found himself in awe, as always, but now wasn't the time to admire anything. He walked along the black path, wading through the river that was his power, until he came to an area he didn't recognize. It certainly hadn't been there the last time he'd walked here...

It was a large black box, as tall as it was dark. There was a simple handle on the blank exterior, and Tsukune felt the incredible urge to open it. But the box also unnerved him. He felt something menacing emanating from the box, like something that was never meant to be tamed resided in there.

Tsukune braced himself. If whatever was in here could help him, Moka and his friends get out of this situation, he'd do whatever it took to save them. Especially Moka. After all she's been through, she deserved to be happy.

With an iron will and resolve, he reached over and grasped the cold metal of the handle, and pulled.

The energy rushed over him, through him, and into him. It was an incredible current, and it threatened to sweep him away if he wasn't vigilant. He stood his ground, and roared with vigor as the final dregs of energy sank into his muscles, filling him with an insane rush of adrenaline. He felt light burning from his eyes and grinned wickedly. He felt his senses dim somewhat and the blackness around him consumed him as he faded.

 _Let's dance, Kuyo..._ He thought before he fell asleep, and felt something else entirely take over.

* * *

Moka watched her boyfriend in earnest, silently praying that everything would turn out alright. She did not want a repeat of what happened earlier that day-

Light shattered the dark night as lines of purple energy erupted from Tsukune's body, swirling around him like a cyclone. And yet, it was different from before... The energy wasn't trying to escape. Rather, it seemed to be accentuating his presence. And with it, came the presence from before, like a higher-ranking being suddenly took Tsukune's place. Everything about him seemed to be intensified.

Even his eyes changed. His eyes were still slitted, but as she watched, she noticed the red in his irises melted into the pupil, turning the slit a crimson red while leaving behind a sterling silver color to his irises. It was truly unnerving, and almost gave Tsukune a regal look.

"T-Tsukune?" Moka said nervously.

He looked at her, and smiled. "Don't worry, babe. I'll always protect you."

He then looked at the monsters in front of him. Suddenly, to the alarm of his friends, he bent over hard, his whole body shaking violently. They immediately rushed to his side.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu cried out.

"Babe!"

But, they froze when they heard a sound that was absolutely out of place...

Tsukune was laughing. He was laughing so hard he was actually tearing up.

"Uhhhh... Tsukune?" Moka said. "Are you... okay? You didn't go crazy on me, did you?"

"Oh, hahaha, wow." Tsukune said, wiping away tears when he could finally stop and breathe. "So that's how you guys are... Makes sense... but I honestly expected better from you guys... How sad."

"What was that, you little brat?" One of the Wendigo screeched. Her body elongated and she acted like she was going to rush Tsukune, but the head Wendigo held his arm out to stop her. He looked at Tsukune expectantly.

"Speak, young Aono."

"You guys are very formidable when you have nature energy on your side, that's true..." Tsukune said, shoving his hands in his pockets and shifting his weight. "But, it looks like that's all you guys have on your good side. The thing is.." His eyes narrowed. "Once somebody strips you of your ability to tap into nature energy, you revert back into the sad, pitiful creatures you once were."

Tsukune sighed and grinned. "It's truly pathetic. I expected more from creatures who claimed they-"

"Ah! Splendid." Kuyo seemed to have noticed Tsukune's presence at last, and threw him a smug grin. "Well, Tsukune Aono; it has been a long time. The light show's been impressive, to say the least, but please tell me that's not all that's changed."

Tsukune grinned, but it was clear that he was agitated at being interrupted. "Kuyo... you still look like shit. Trying to stir up trouble for us again?"

"Always." Kuyo chuckled, brushing his hair behind his ear. "Oh my. I suppose I should tell you about the..."

Kuyo's words caught in his throat as Tsukune was suddenly at his side, grinning wickedly with a truly fearsome look in his silvery eyes.

 _He'd traveled the entire length of the road in less time than it took to even_ think.

"Let me tell you a few things, you stupid fox..." Tsukune said, in a low voice that almost seemed to not be his own. "First of all, I really, **really** don't like being interrupted. And second, don't try and test me. You don't wanna know what else I can do to you."

Kuyo grinned. "Well, well. The kid's got spunk. Let's see wh-"

Kuyo suddenly felt a piercing pain in his core and cried out. It felt like he'd been split open. He looked down and saw that Tsukune's arm was protruding from the very center of his torso. He groaned and looked at the grinning vampire in outrage.

"How...how DARE you!" Kuyo said. He tried saying more, but he was stopped when the pain increased in his body, causing him to cough up copious amounts of blood. "What the..."

"You have changed, it seems." Tsukune said, sounding bored. "You used to be entertaining... now you're just annoying. Shut up and die, won't you?"

Kuyo screamed as multiple jagged black projectiles suddenly jutted out from his body, piercing him in a million different location before retreating back into his body. Blood sprung out from the holes like a million fountain spigots. Tsukune then slid his arm upwards through Kuyo's body and raised his arm to the sky.

But it wasn't an arm anymore...

Moka gasped in recognition. Much like her sister Kahlua was able to shapeshift her right arm into several wicked wing-like blades, Tsukune had done something very much like it.. but it was more impressive. His arm had changed, using the W **ealth of Power** , into a single, massive blade; as long as he was tall.

 _So this is the kind of power Tsukune was hiding...? This is what beat Father so easily?_ She could see why now. Tsukune's power was insane; she felt it surrounding her.

Tsukune blurred, and Kuyo dissolved into dust and an explosion of blood which splashed across Tsukune and the surrounding area. Tsukune turned to look at the rest of the enemy. From what Moka could see, blood had covered most of his body and face, giving him a crazed look.

"Does anybody else wish to test me?" Tsukune said, lifting his blade-arm menacingly. He grinned. "Or can I get serious now?"

The irritated Wendigo from before apparently couldn't handle it anymore. She lunged at Tsukune, her body becoming like that unto a giant snake. "You BASTARD!" It screamed, opening it's giant maw, attempting to eat Tsukune.

Tsukune scoffed. "Again... Pathetic."

A wave of purple energy erupted from Tsukune, enveloping the giant snake as well as the rest of the Wendigo Horde. The snake immediately reverted back into a human, rolling to a stop naked at his feet.

The Alpha Wendigo roared in fury. "What have you DONE, Aono!?"

"Simple." Tsukune said. "I took away your access to your precious nature energy. Once you lose that, you lose everything. But, that still leaves me one thing... How to kill you."

He looked at the Alpha. "If I remember correctly, the only way to kill a Wendigo is by destroying their heart. Am I correct?"

The Alpha simply growled, but it was clear that panic was beginning to set in.

"I'll take your silence as confirmation, then." Tsukune then flexed his other hand, and his arm dissolved into a morphing, shapeless mass of black liquid which finally solidified into a cruel, wicked black claw with long silver talons. He then plunged his arm into the woman's chest cavity, ripped out her heart and crushed it in his hands. The woman didn't scream when he pierced her body, but she screamed out in a hellish agony when he crushed the pulsating mass of tissue in his claws. The woman exploded in blood and dissolved in front of them once more. Tsukune looked at the rest.

"One down." He said. "Six to go, eh?"

"You intend to go against my Horde single-handedly, young Vampire?" Alpha grinned at him. "It would seem most unwise, I fear."

Tsukune simply brandished his claw-arm and blade-arm. "I intend to wipe every one of you out." He then lost all signs of amusements. "Also, pray tell, who are the dickheads who groped my girlfriend?"

Two of the Wendigos stepped forward. "That would be us, you little bitch." One of them laughed.

The other smiled. "You may have caught Azael off guard, but you'll never get that way with us. We'll kill you even without nature energy!"

Tsukune just looked bored. "So... can you stop your monologue and just come at me already? Don't tell me you'll kill me, show me."

The two then growled, then dashed at Tsukune with incredible speed.

But the Vampire was much faster. He dashed forward and vaulted into the air just before he would've run into them. He twisted in the air and lashed out, slicing off both of their heads before landing on the corpses and piercing both their hearts with both claw and blade. He jumped away before they exploded in gore.

The Alpha now lost all composure. "Dammit, get him, get him, GET HIM! KILL HIM DAMN IT ALL!" He screamed at the remaining four, who were all too happy to oblige. They each assumed their monster forms before launching themselves at the Vampire, but it was all for naught. One by one by one... they all fell within seconds of crossing paths with Tsukune.

He had become a veritable angel of death, it seemed.

But Moka watched on in horror. Tsukune was killing with such ease now, like it wasn't bothering him that he was taking lives so heedlessly and mindlessly. This wasn't him... this wasn't Tsukune...

"This... this doesn't seem right!" Kurumu said softly. "He... why is he doing this?"

"Is he okay...?" Mizore sobbed.

"I don't know..." Moka couldn't help but replay the words he'd said earlier in his head...

" _I have you. I know you'll look out for me, just as you always have"_

She then closed her eyes hard as she began to sob. "How can I do that..." She said, as if he could hear her. "How can I do that, if you're going down a path that I can't follow?"

A scream rang in her ears and she looked up just in time to see Tsukune closing in on the Alpha.

"How... how are you doing this?" The Alpha Wendigo cried out as he backed up slowly, having been forced to the ground by Tsukune after having had his legs decapitated.

"Simple." Tsukune said coldly. "You threatened my friends' lives... and by doing that you threatened her's." His gaze then grew murderous. "And that's the one fucking mistake you should never make in your entire damn life." He raised his blade. "This is the end for you, you bastard."

Moka couldn't do it. She ran to Tsukune, faster than she ever thought possible, screaming, "NOOOO, STOP IT!"

Tsukune stopped in shock just as she attached herself to him, hugging him from behind.

"Moka!" Tsukune yelled. "What the hell are you-"

"Stop it, please!" Moka cried, tears streaming down her face. Her long silvery hair shone in the light of the moon, and the smell of roses drifted up to Tsukune's nostrils.

"You're breaking my heart!" She cried out.

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"Please stop this madness, love. This isn't you!" She sobbed hard into his back. He could feel her tears soaking into his shirt. "You're not a murderer, love... please... I don't want this, Tsukune... I want my Tsukune back... please... come back to me..."

She broke down into unintelligible sobs. For a moment, everything was still and the sound of her tears echoed through the forest.

Then...

"..Moka?"

Moka looked up to see a stunned Tsukune looking down at her. His eyes had returned to their normal color, and his arms had reverted to their original shape as well. He looked at her in alarm when he saw her tears and immediately embraced her. "Moka, what's wrong? Did you get hurt? Did I hurt you? What happened?"

He seemed to have no memory of what happened, So Moka did the only thing a proper girlfriend should do to her boyfriend in a moment like this.

She slapped him.

"Moron!" She cried. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me? Ever!" She threw herself around him and erupted in sobs again, relieved to have her love back to normal.

The other girls were just as relieved, and immediately rushed over to join in the embrace. All for the exception of Yukari, who was still unconscious.

Tsukune noticed the splotches and pools of blood that lay scattered around the area, and then realized he was drenched in blood as well. His eyes widened in panic, and he broke down into sobs, inconsolable, even as Moka did what he loved best and drew him into her bosom.

 _What...what have I done?_

* * *

Balor stood perfectly balanced on the branch, overlooking the entire scene as he reflected on what he just saw. He saw a perfectly ordinary Shinso vampire ascend himself and become something even more powerful than he previously was. Everything he'd set in motion had gone just as he'd hoped...

Balor smiled and turned around before vanishing into the night, departing with one last thought.

" _He'd definitely make a name for himself as one of 'them...'"_

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away, Nurari leaned in the driver seat smoking his favorite cigar when he felt two things.

First, he felt an influx of incredible power coming from the forest area. He chuckled. _Must be Aono facing off against the Wendigo threat. I was wondering when he would start waking up._

He was about to relax when he felt the second thing. It felt like a heart beat, but it was not his own.

He frowned, and looked off at a certain point in the distance.

"Well, damn." He said. "I guess it was only a matter of time before he woke up."

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope it was worth the cliffhanger ending!**

 **You guys are in for a treat. From here on out, I hope you guys are ready to have your minds blown. Because it's gonna happen.**

 **Anyways, feel free to Follow, Favorite or Review this chapter! Every little bit of support helps out.**

 **As always, Thank you, you wonderful people. And I will see all of you in the next chapter, _Chapter 6_ _: Secrets and a Vampire..._**

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	6. Secrets and a Vampire

**Hey guys, Evansfire here. And, I know I've been saying this line too much lately: "You guys have been killing it with the support. It's really overwhelming."**

 **But its never been more true.**

 **We're breaking 1,000 readers in over 20 countries, and it's only growing. I'll only bother you guys now when we hit the next milestone of 2,000... which probably will be next month XD. Just kidding... partially.**

 **I'm also making a goal of getting 50 Favorites and Followers on both this story and my Author's page. So please help support me!**

 **You guys have helped me turn what was a small story into something that is growing into something majorly massive. From the very, very bottom of my heart I thank you guys for all the PM's and the reviews and all the reads and re-reads...**

 **Thank you.**

 **Only thing left is that I ask you to wish me luck. I'm studying hard for an exam coming up, so the update timing might be a little different, depending on circumstances when they arise. But I promise I won't quit on you guys... I wouldn't dare.**

 **Now as promised, the next chapter...**

 **Time to welcome a new character to the big stage...**

* * *

 **Chapter 6** **: Secrets and a Vampire**

On the isle of Sicily's eastern face stood the volcano, Mount Etna. Within the human world Mt. Etna was famous for its beautiful scenery, as well as its fiery and destructive history. However, within the same dimension as the Yokai World and within the mountain's caldera lay what would seem to be impossible: hanging almost perilously above a lake of seething magma was a mass of land almost like an island, its landscape carved intricately within the igneous rock. It was designed skillfully by what could be seen as a miracle of nature, in a fashion that when the volcano began to stir and build up, the island itself would go unharmed during and after an eruption. It was almost too much of a miracle, had it not been done intentionally.

Upon this neigh impossible and seemingly uninhabitable island stood something all the more astounding: a grand estate that exceeded the greatest of architecture in both the human and Yokai worlds. Surrounded by large lakes and luxurious gardens, the estate appeared to be crafted from granite and marble. For any human architect such a feat would be impossible, and to gaze upon such spectacle would leave even the most talented minds breathless.

Within the estate itself several servants were gathered around a TV inside a parlor, all of them being females in their early and late twenties while wearing traditional maid uniforms. The news broadcast they were witnessing was from the human world: a news conference pertaining to the emergence of 'monsters '. The maids watched with growing concern as the US Secretary of Defense divulged the growing reports of witch hunts and mutilations that had started being instigated by vigilante groups across several of the southern states.

"This is terrible!" one of the maids said softly.

The servants within the parlor watched on as the questions from the reporters grew more frantic, some factual, and others that were laced so much with contempt it was felt by the maids in the room.

"Oh dear." one of them said shaking her head slowly. Another sighed and waved the group off.

"Come, I don't believe we need to be spending our time watching our own kind being slandered once again, we have work to do. All we can hope for is that we manage to elude their pursuers by impeccable luck." she reasoned solemnly.

The group of servants nodded and started to disperse, all fearing what would happen between the two worlds now that their kind was once again hated by humanity.

At the same time, upon its top floor, a maid was busy sweeping the floor of the room she occupied. What made this room so unique was its spaciousness. It was a grand hall, and in the back stood an ornate throne so unlike anything seen in either worlds, even disregarding the figure sat upon it. The figure was purely stone, a statue of a cloven handed being with a pair of arching horns adorning it's temples as if a crown before juttering behind it's back and downward, a lengthy tail, and angelic wings seemingly made of Black Marble or Obsidian with thin cracks webbing across its otherwise pristine surface.

The maid attended to her work, spending a moment every other few minutes to glance at the statue with a pair of honey brown eyes and a small sad smile, almost as if hoping it would come to life. With a sigh she continued her work.

"Lukather! I've told you again, you can't just go storming in there!" a firm, feminine called out. The young maid's attention snapped towards the door as a young lizard boy, human in shape save his tail and face, burst through and began scuttling around the room with an almost teasing chuckle.

"I'm warning you! This is the last place you should be playing!" the woman's voice called out again before its owner, a lizard woman almost identical to the young boy, entered the room with a tired look on her face.

"But Mom, I'm bored!" Lukather retorted with a pout before running behind one of the ornate pillars at the far end of the room. "You're always working, can't you take a break and play with me?"

The maid simply continued her chore but not without breaking into a grin.

'Same old Lukather... Orime, you've got your hands full with that one.'

"Seriously, you do not know yourself, my boy! This is the one and only room you are NOT to play in! What would you do if you broke something?" Orime scolded as she suddenly broke into a sudden burst of speed and caught the young lizard boy out of nowhere.

"I'll make this up to you later, okay? For now just-"

The sound of a faint heartbeat made the lizard woman's head twitch just as did the ear of the maid's.

After a moment of silence they both simply shrugged it off.

"Anyway, run on now; you're going to make a mess in here, and after Bianca's just done such a good job too!" Orime stated with finality.

Biance smiled brightly at the praise.

"Okay, okay..." Lukather groaned. He took a heavy step forward then stopped as a second faint heartbeat echoed through the hall.

"Mom... what's that?" he asked curiously.

"No... idea," Orime said softly. She frowned then quickly looked at the statue as a third heartbeat echoed, this time much louder then followed by a fourth. The sound caused the two women to look at each other wide eyed. Although it was a first for them, they knew what this meant.

"I'll inform Lady Eris," Bianca urged, her voice betraying a sense of excitement. "He's finally waking up!"

She quickly grabbed the broom and made her way out of the room and rushed down a flight of stairs towards her destination.

* * *

In his room, Tsukune couldn't stop staring at his trembling his hands. Moka watched her boyfriend from the kitchen and couldn't help but feel her heart go out to him. Ever since the Wendigo incident a few days ago, he hadn't been the same.

First of all, when his powers returned to normal, it was revealed that Tsukune's body had been badly burned. Especially his arms, they'd almost been charred black. But thanks to his healing ability, he'd recovered quickly. But his psyche seemed to be severely damaged from the event.

His self esteem was all but gone, his eyes had gained a dead, depressed look, and his shoulders that once were held high now drooped slightly, as if bearing some huge, unseen weight. He'd been more introverted, and even distanced himself from everyone. He did everything alone, and it worried everyone. Moka could only guess what was wrong with him.

Tsukune hated violence. He absolutely abhorred it. He hated killing, and yet in the space of a blackout that lasted a minute, he'd ended eight lives without hesitating. For a guy that used violence as an _absolute_ last resort, it was a huge blow.

She'd personally never had this experience. She'd never been afraid to use violence herself... Heck, she'd even beat the trash out of Ling-Ling and Fang-Fang simply for the fact that the zombies they'd used to try and win the sports competition had ruined the lunch she and Omote had made for Tsukune! But she knew that this depression of his wasn't healthy. He had to come to terms with what was going on, and he had to move on. Because the fact remained that if he hadn't done what he did, they wouldn't have survived. Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu... none of them would've made it out alive.

He needed to realize that. So she'd asked him... no, _told_ Tsukune that she would be coming over that night to fix dinner and spend time with him. He had no other choice but to accept, or she'd have slapped the shit out of him and done it anyway.

She decided on some teriyaki chicken, and was currently mixing together the sauce while the chicken cooked in the oven. But she couldn't help looking over her shoulder to watch him. She wanted to help him... but she had no idea. She'd asked Mrs. Nekonome for advice. She'd been the one to suggest that cooking dinner for him would be the best way to help him and his depression. Moka hadn'ttold her the _actual_ reason for his depression though...

She had absolutely no idea what was going through that head of his...

"...sorry..."

"What was that, love?" Moka turned her head to look, her silver hair swinging in it's ponytail.

He was staring at his hand strangely, his eyes growing as wide as dinner plates. His hands began to shake violently, and a familiar purple energy wafted off his limbs.

"I'm sorry!" His voice quivered. Tears began to worm their way out of his eyes, which were red and puffy.

Moka's instincts urged her forward, she had to get to his side. He was having some kind of breakdown! But before she could, Tsukune began screaming in terror.

* * *

"Lady Eris!" Bianca exclaimed as she burst through a pair of elegant doors. In the center of the room, her back towards the door knelt a pale blue haired woman adorned in light armor, seemingly in prayer as she mumbled in almost a soprano hum.

"...I believe it is polite for you to knock first," Eris muttered in a monotone manner. She stood and turned to face Bianca, her deep, piercing green eyes examining on the servant who quickly apologized with a curtsy.

"Now, what is the purpose of your rush?" the blue haired woman questioned.

"Lady Eris, I was sweeping in the throne room when several heartbeats echoed. My Lady... I believe, the Emperor is beginning to rouse from his dormancy!" Bianca exclaimed with urgency. Eris' eyes focused on word of Bianca's statement and with it, she stood and placed her hand idly on the pommel of the sword resting in its scabbard next to her.

"How long has it been occurring?" Eris asked as she walked toward the door.

"About a few minutes, My Lady," Bianca replied earnestly as she followed.

"I see... kindly gather everyone and inform them of this development. I will attend to Lord Apollo on his eventual awakening," Eric instructed, to which Bianca bowed. She began to go her way, but then turned to ask.

"It varies," Eris stated without even looking, instinctively knowing the question that never escaped the young maid's lips. With that being said, the armored maiden made her way to the throne room.

* * *

 _"...you'll never make it out alive..."_

 _"...it's all your fault..."_

 _"Why did you kill us?"_

 _"I'll never go home to my kids now..._

 _"It's all your fault..."_

 _"Your friends are afraid of you"_

 _"Moka will hate you... and you might even end up killing her!"_

 _"What have you done?"_

The voices in Tsukune's head seemed to never end, while he felt a familiar surge of energy through his limbs... the scattered memories of the bloodbath played in his head.

He felt his claws piercing flesh... his blade-arm severing spine and cranium... He saw his enemies rush towards him... And he felt his glee as he coldly calculated the easiest and swiftest ways to end their lives, and the euphoric rush he got as he killed them one by one...

It had been too easy...

He looked down and saw his arms had morphed once more into the black and silver claw and blade that had helped end the Hordes' lives...

Panic clawed its way through his throat...

"I'm sorry..." he heard himself say again.

I didn't mean to...

...I didn't mean to...

I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

Tsukune screamed in terror.

He looked at his hands once again, and saw that they were bloodstained. His eyes widened as he watched the crimson substance drip slowly off the razor-sharp edge of his blade, fascinated. His eyes scanned the rest of the room, trying to find the source of the blood. Blood covered the walls, and the room was cast in a red hue. Thick strands of flesh seemed to hang from the blades on the ceiling fan. An eyeball swung back and forth like a pendulum from the door handle. A trail of blood seemed to lead into the kitchen where...

Tsukune's throat closed, and he felt like he'd been stabbed through the heart. Moka... Moka was...

Moka lay crookedly against the stove in the kitchen, her silver hair stained an ugly crimson. Her head lay at a crooked angle, nearly detatched from her body and only held in place by a small amount of flesh. Her left eye had popped out of it's socket, and the right was missing. Her arm was severed and hung limply from the counter above her, and the front of her white dress was ripped open and stained red with blood. Underneath her dress, her chest had been ripped open, and her heart lay crushed in the center of a shattered ribcage.

Tsukune walked over limply to where Moka's body lay and fell to his knees, sobbing.

"I'm sorry... Did I do this?" He cried. "I didn't mean to... I don't remember anything..."

He reached his hands forward, as if he could scoop her into his arms to hold her one last time... He felt like he was dying on the inside. In fact, he would've liked nothing more than death.

 _"...How could you?"_ a familiar female voice said.

He looked to see Moka's severed head was looking dead at him. Her mouth spoke, but her voice sounded so far away. Blood spilled from her mouth each time she moved her lips.

 _"...Why didn't you control yourself? Why didn't you stop? I loved you, Tsukune... I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you... but you murdered me... why..."_

"I didn't do it! I... I... I..." Tsukune felt like he no longer wanted to exist.

 _"Murderer..."_ yet another feminine voice.

Tsukune was no longer in his room. He was sitting at a desk in the middle of a empty classroom. Amber afternoon light filtered through the windows to his left, and the hollow sounds of the air conditioner echoed through the hallways outside the room.

"You murderer..."

"Murderer..."

"The enemy of all people..."

He turned in his seat, and saw Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari staring at me. They were in the same condition as Moka, maybe worse.

"You guys... I-"

"Don't talk to us, you murderer..."

Kurumu's hollow sounding voice pierced Tsukune's soul, and he turned around in my desk, feeling defeated. On his desk, waiting for him, were three smashed hearts, the organs leaking blood as they deflated.

Suddenly, he was standing in an area of pure white, with nothing around for miles. He was no longer in the classroom, that was for sure.

His arm felt heavy suddenly, and he looked down to see what was probably the worst sight of all.

His arm had morphed into a blade, but that wasn't the terrible part...

Impaled on his blade was an infant child, it's hollow eyes staring at him as it's tiny arms reached out towards him, as if trying to give him a hug.

Tsukune screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed.

He didn't want to stop.

But he did want it all to end

* * *

"He's waking! The emperor, he's awakening!" Bianca called out as she rushed throughout the large estate. She burst into a large library where other maids were busy keeping the place dustless and in prime condition.

"He's awakening!" she cried out with joy before taking off down the hall again. The other servants glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Is this some sort of cruel joke?" one of them asked dryly.

"I hope Lady Eris will give that girl a stern lecture about spreading such tales..." another said before the servants resumed their work. After a moment they all stopped and looked at each other once more.

"Do you suppose… it could be true?" one asked softly, with a hint of wonder.

Bianca ran down an elegant hallway then into a large dining hall where a few maids were occupied with keeping the large dining table and furniture in pristine condition.

"He's awakening! It's finally happening!" she called out before taking off into the manor again. The servants merely watched her go as the door slowly closed behind her

"She couldn't have meant…" one of them said.

One of the maids walked over and opened the door slightly, watching Bianca running off with a skeptical eye.

"A heartbeat! A heartbeat echoed through the throne room four times and more!" Bianca called out loudly. The servants in the nearby rooms and hall quickly snapped to attention at her words, all of them then rushing towards the hall with wonder.

"A heartbeat?" one of the older servants said with a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my word, oh my word… is it true?" one of them called out. Quickly, a following of servants scattered throughout the manor in haste, Bianca's words seeming to have ignited a startling revelation with them all.

"He's awakening! His heart is beating once more!" a maid called out as she ran by an open lounge, the servants inside looking towards the doorway with surprise and a few startled jumps.

"What? He is? Really?" one of them said with a bit of nervousness.

"Hurry up and finish your duties at once, make haste!" another called out as several of them quickly scurried around, suddenly anxious.

"He's really awakening again? It's a miracle!" another cheered out as she rushed up a flight of stairs while holding her broom.

"Hurry! We must make sure this place is in excellent form for his return!" another called out.

"Oh my god, do I look alright? Do I? Somebody tell me!" another cried out while quickly examining herself all over in a large mirror.

"Not a single speck of dust may lie anywhere in this house, make sure that this place is spotless!" another ordered out as she rushed down a hall while holding a bucket of cleaning supplies.

"Prepare the dining hall with a feast for him; he'll be famished after a long rest. Hurry!" another ordered out into the kitchen, with chefs and cooks then rushing throughout the large galley.

"Where's my bow? For god's sake somebody help me find it! I can't let him see me without it!" another maid cried out as she ran around a hall in a panic, holding a hand to her hair while she searched for her missing maid's apparel.

As the servants quickly rushed around to finish their jobs, Bianca ran throughout the manor spreading the word that the master; the Emperor was once again returning.

* * *

Tsukune trembled in Moka's arms, his body covered in a thick, cold sweat and his eyes darted frantically around him. His muscles strained and pulled as he tried to worm his way out of her grip, but Moka managed to hold him in place. But it was still difficult as he was still a bit stronger than her, even after being marked as a Dark Lord.

"Moka..." He sobbed. "Moka... don't go away... don't leave me... I didn't mean to... don't hate me... don't leave... I'm sorry... please..."

"I won't leave you ever," Moka cooed, trying to soothe him as she ran a hand through his messy chestnut hair. "What didn't you mean to do? Please talk to me, love..."

"I didn't mean to kill you... I can't remember what I did... I'm sorry I'm so weak... I can't..." He seemed to reach a hand out towards the kitchen, his eyes fixated on an unseen point on the kitchen floor, his eyes conveying a deep sense of grief and despair.

Moka's eyes widened. _Is he afraid of the blackouts? Is he afraid he might end up killing me?_

Moka couldn't deny that it unnerved even her. When Tsukune 'blacked out,' he displayed a kind of power that was on par with what Alucard had been able to do. His personality seemed different too, and she couldn't help but notice how he'd had a sense of enjoyment about him as he quickly executed the Wendigos one by one. This fact must be wrestling with Tsukune inside... maybe he remembered some of it just now?

He grabbed onto her and held on tightly, and it broke Moka's heart to see her love in such a state. He was usually so strong and high-spirited, and now he was a broken and sobbing mess... She drew him into her bosom and held him for all she was worth. After all he'd done for her; fighting hopeless battles when he was a human, coming to her rescue when she'd been kidnapped by Fairy Tale, and saving her life with his blood... She was going to make damn sure he was able to live his life happily... She loved him too much to do anything besides that.

Finally, she had an idea. She had no idea if it would work, but right now anything was better than doing nothing.

She leaned back on the bed, still holding Tsukune's head to her chest, and began to sing to him.

She sang calming songs, songs that she loved growing up. She sang some of the songs that she learned in schools, she sang anything that she thought could help him, and it did. Slowly, the flow of tears came to a stop, and Tsukune's frantic movements ceased. He sighed in relief and drew closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and breathing her womanly scent. Even still, she continued to sing to him, elated that she'd been able to calm him down somewhat.

After she stopped singing, Tsukune looked at her. "You know, that voice of yours could make so many guys fall for you in an instant."

"But I'm already spoken for." She winked adorably at him.

"You also know that it's me that's supposed to be holding you, right? Not the other way around."

She flicked his forehead. "Well, I'm going to do it anyways. Get over it."

They then switched places; now Moka was lying down on her side, her head nuzzling Tsukune's chest, and he was running a hand through her long, silvery hair. Moka sighed contentedly. It felt so relaxing for her boyfriend to spoil her like this, and she craved his touch... not that she'd ever openly admit it.

She looked at him. "Hey, I sang to you... now aren't you supposed to return the favor?"

"Maybe later."

"Oh come on, love. I've never heard you sing, but you hear me sing all the time! It's hardly fair."

"I know, but still."

"Hey, I got you into playing that guitar of yours," She said, pointing at a guitar hanging on the wall. It was a satin black Schecter Damien Platinum guitar, with metallic bats engraved into the fretboard instead of the traditional fret markers. Tsukune fell in love with it the moment Moka had brought it in to him, telling him to start playing. And he had a natural talent for it. It had only been a few months, but he was now able to play on a somewhat professional level. Probably because he played it all day, every day during his spare time. "If you can play that well, I'll bet you can sing pretty well, too!"

"I guess so. You'll be able to hear me sing soon, just not right now..." Tsukune said. His voice trailed off, as if he was thinking about something.

Moka decided not to press him, so instead she waited. She knew that her boyfriend would tell her what was on her mind if he was able to.

After what seemed like a while, he spoke.

"Are you scared of me?"

Moka looked at him curiously. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

Tsukune got a sad look in his eyes. "Well... you know... because of what happened... I was pretty scary, right... I killed all of them, and I almost killed that Alpha, but I didn't only because you stopped me... I'm just scared that something might happen to you... or maybe you won't want to be with a killer like me..." He trailed off.

Moka sighed, and kissed him on the cheek. "Baby, I'd never leave you. Don't think like that. Besides, there was no other way out of that situation besides killing them. You had no choice. Sure, it freaked me out a little, but I'm glad you did it. Otherwise, we would be dead and one of them." She smiled wryly. "I don't know about you, but I don't want that kind of life."

Tsukune nodded. He was still doubtful, she could tell, but he'd be okay. Somewhat... "Anyways, something that Alpha said bothered me..."

Moka raised herself on one arm and rested her head on her palm. "What did he say, Tsukune?"

"He said that you and I were different... that I was 'light years ahead of what anyone at the school could ever hope to be.'" He said. "And that you and several others were keeping me in the dark about so many things..." He looked at Moka. "You aren't doing that, right?"

Tsukune's eyes still had that fragile look, like it would only take a single breath to shatter him into nothingness. She shook her head and smiled. "No, love. I'm not. I promise." She kissed him on the lips tenderly, and he wrapped his arms around her as if she were his lifeline. And that was fine with her.

She broke the kiss and took his hands, pulling him off the bed. "Okay, come on now. Dinner should be ready any moment now, and you better eat all of it." She said, wagging a finger at him as she walked away and into the kitchen.

She tied her hair back into a ponytail, and smoothed out her pink apron. Tsukune had picked out this apron for her one time on a date, saying that he thought it looked good on her. She'd of course rebuked him and said that he was just trying to flatter her. But he actually ended up buying it for her, and it was one of her favorite treasures. Again, another thing she'd never tell him.

She finished cooking and began to set the table. Tsukune saw this and jumped off the bed. "Let me help you with that."

Moka's cheeks burned, but she smiled. Tsukune really was sweet. "Thank you, love."

"Anytime, beautiful." Tsukune winked, and her heart did somersaults in her breast.

She hurried into the kitchen, hoping he didn't see the crazy grin breaking on her face. She had to maintain some pride, right?

Even though she failed miserably everytime she was around him. But Moka couldn't help it...

She was absolutely crazy about him.

She served supper, which consisted of teriyaki chicken, some fried rice and some black-eyed peas. It wasn't a big meal, but it made Tsukune's eyes light up with delight. "Wow, Moka, this looks great! Thank you!" He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "I'm just glad to see you smiling again."

They bowed over the meal. " _Itadakimasu!_ " they said in unison, and then they began to eat.

As he dug into the food, his eyes took on a euphoric look. "Oh... my god, Moka. How are you so amazing at this?"

She smiled. "A lot of time, effort, practice, and blown up cooking utensils." She stuck her tongue out at him cutely when she saw his bewildered look.

He shook his head. "Whatever you did, it was totally worth it." He continued to eat with vigor.

 _Tsukune... you're so sweet..._

 _"Is it worth it enough to maybe make me your wife one day...?"_ She thought/mumbled aloud.

"What was that, Moka?" Tsukune said, looking up from his meal.

Moka turned seven shades of red and berated herself mentally for being so stupidly careless. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ "N-Nothing, love! I didn't say anything! Jus- Just forget about it!"

Tsukune shrugged, and finished his plate. "Man, Moka. That was amazing. Thank you so much."

She scooted closer to him, and pressed her lips to his forehead. "You're so welcome, my sweet Tsukune." She stood up and excused herself to clean up.

"Let me help you a bit." Tsukune said. Moka smiled at his generosity, and instructed him as to what she wanted him to do.

"So," Tsukune said as he wiped off the table. "Babe, what do you think Sensei is going to do about the Alpha?"

Moka looked up from the sink, where she was washing several dishes by hand. "I don't know, honestly. I mean, he could squeeze him for information. Or he could just kill him." She shrugged and returned to her task. "There's honestly not much that could be done."

"True." Tsukune said.

After the incident had been resolved, Tsukune, Moka and the others had rushed back to the main office building. Tsukune had called for the Headmaster while Moka had rushed Yukari and Kurumu to the Infirmary. Tsukune had taken the Alpha to Tenmei, who took custody of the Wendigo and told Tsukune not to worry about the bodies of the rest. He even congratulated Tsukune on a job well done protecting his friends, saying he was proud.

But apparently the feeling wasn't mutual to Tsukune. Tenmei told Moka that he could practically feel the self-revulsion and self-doubt pouring from the boy's every pore, and from what she'd told him about Tsukune's sudden personalty change, it was indeed an event that had shook his prized student to his core.

Tsukune finished cleaning the table. "Well, that's done." He tossed the used rag in his clothes hamper. Then he looked over at Moka, and saw a vision of absolute beauty standing in the place of his girlfriend.

He couldn't help himself. Tsukune walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her on her dainty neck.

Moka gasped with delight, and her knees almost buckled from the sensation. "Tsukune! That's not fair!" She cried out, then turned and punched him repeatedly in the chest. "Warn me next time!"

Tsukune just laughed as she half-heartedly beat him up. "You can't say you didn't enjoy that even a little bit."

She buried her head in his chest. "Dammit, Tsukune..."

He laughed and held her for a second before breaking the embrace. "Hey, I'm going to take a quick shower. Will you still be here in a few minutes?"

Moka nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay then, I'll be right back." He kissed his girlfriend, and then walked off towards the restroom.

* * *

Moka watched her boyfriend grab a few of his clothes and head off to the bathroom for his shower. She still felt a little giddy from his embrace. Good grief, he was so irritating when he teased her, but if anything it was endearing.

She just wished that maybe their relationship could progress further than it was. Sure, she was happy being his girlfriend, but she couldn't help but wonder if Tsukune would ever take her as a mate, or maybe even...

She lost herself in her thoughts and began to imagine herself standing with Tsukune at an altar...

 _I now present to you, with great joy... Tsukune and Moka Aono!_

She hoped Tsukune couldn't hear her small girlish squeal of delight. She really, really hoped he couldn't.

Then she had an idea!

 _Maybe... I can get things started by offering to wash his back... That won't be too much, right?_

She smiled, and walked over to the bathroom door. Moka took a deep breath, tried to will the blush in her cheeks to vanish. She couldn't help it. She was about to do something very, very intimate with the man she loved.

She opened the door to see a very surprised Tsukune with his pants off.

Tsukune blushed profusely and tried pulling his pants up. "M-Moka! Wh-Wh-What are you-"

"Oh, hush, Tsukune." She said, walking up to him. "I just thought I'd help you wash is all, love. You don't mind, right?"

"B-b-but Moka... I'll- I'll be..."

"It's fine, love." Moka smiled, then blushed as she poked her fingers together. "Besides... I'll... be naked... too..."

Tsukune's eyes widened, then...

 _Spurt_.

Tsukune's nose began to gush with a massive river of blood. He grabbed his nose and smiled. "Honestly, Moka. I- I think I'll be fine for now. Maybe next time?"

Moka tilted her head to the side. "Are you sure you're into me?" She laughed. "You're so strange, Tsukune. What kind of man turns down an opportunity to bathe with a woman?" She reaches up to help take off his shirt.

 _This is it, Moka._ She told herself. _You might just make the big leap with him tonight... maybe-_

Tsukune suddenly pushed her away. "I'm fine, Moka. It's just... I-I'm not ready for that yet. Just wait outside for me, I'll be out in a bit."

Tsukune was acting really suspicious all of a sudden. _What's his deal?_

Moka was seriously ticked off now. She grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled. "Tsukune, just let me-"

"I said no!"

Tsukune pushed once more, but this time Moka had a good grip on his shirt and it came off with a loud _rip_.

Tsukune's toned body was now wide open for her eyes to behold. Ripped muscles and abs that would make any man jealous without being too overboard. Scars also crisscrossed his entire body, representing all the times he defending Outer Moka when the real one couldn't. Moka was really enjoying the sight of her love partially naked...

...until she saw his back.

On his back, there was a large, black tattoo of two concentric circles, one on top of another, inscribed in a black and purple tint. In between the two circles was a strange set of archaic writing that warped to the point of where the top and bottom lines of writing tightly hugged the outline of their respective circles.

Moka knew this mark. She knew it very well.

It was similar to her own Dark Mark.

Tsukune's and Moka's eyes both widened. Then their expressions changed.

Tsukune's face took on an expression of deep shame.

Moka's face took on an expression of deep hurt, then a look of absolute rage.

"...Moka... I-" Tsukune tried to say.

"Shut up."

"But-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Moka screamed at him. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. She didn't want him to speak at all, in fact. She was so hurt, she was in such absolute disbelief... Only one thing kept circulating in her mind. One word...

 _...Why...?_

She flashed back to what he'd said to her in the forest, before this whole mess began.

 _Babe, I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. Don't think that for a second. I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me, but that's all._

That wasn't true with Moka right now. She was beyond hurt.

And she was beyond pissed.

"...So I'm the one keeping you in the dark, huh?" Moka said spitefully. "That's funny."

"Moka I can explain-"

"How long?"

"Huh?" He looked dumbly at her.

Moka jabbed a finger at the incomplete Dark Mark. "How long have you had that? Don't tell me that you had that when you talked about my mark."

Tsukune hung his head. "I'm sorry, Sensei told me not to tell anyone until the Mark finished."

"Oh, fuck what your Sensei said." Moka spat. _It's always 'Sensei said this' and 'Sensei said that' with him..._ "Fuck him, what about me? What about your girlfriend? Or do I just mean that little to you?"

"Moka, no, that's not-"

"Not what? It's not that important, you mean? Well, I sure as hell think it's important! This damn thing is probably what started this whole shitfest in the first place!" She ran her hands through her hair. "I can't believe you let me worry about you like that, Tsukune! Everything I went through... I cried at night because I was afraid for you! What the hell?!" She screamed.

"Baby, I can explain..."

Moka laughed. "Oh don't try and start getting sweet with me, Mr. Aono. I think it's far too late for that..."

She just couldn't help but look at him. "And to think that I was actually considering spending the rest of eternity with you... but I guess I'm just not that important to you..."

"Moka..."

But Moka couldn't take it anymore. She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes, she felt the sobs welling up in her throat, and she could practically feel her broken heart as it shattered. She turned around, and with tears flowing down her face, she ran out of the room, down the hall, and into the night towards the girl's dormitory.

On the way there, a male student that was strolling around saw her and stopped her. "Hey, babe. I don't see your boy around. That's good. Maybe you and I can have a little-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Moka said. She turned and kicked him at full-strength. He was sent flying into the atmosphere, and probably landed in the ocean a few thousand miles away.

Moka frowned. "I didn't mean to hit him that hard..." But she couldn't stop running away, sobbing loudly the whole way to her room...

* * *

Within the large estate a stampede of servants ranging from maids to butlers to caretakers were rushing towards the throne room within the building, all of them speaking in exclamation about their master's return. They approached the grand doors to the throne room where Eris was standing outside of, watching the horde of servants rushing towards her with a steady expression. She held a hand up to halt them, which they promptly did so while watching the doors behind her with anxious eyes.

"It is appreciated that you are curious to meet your master and mine, but I do believe the instruction was to continue your chores," she declared firmly.

"Is it true, is he really awakening?" a maid asked.

"Please tell us this was not a joke," a caretaker asked with a worried expression. Eris glanced around at the crowd then nodded.

"Bianca's claim was not in jest; I have heard the heartbeat myself. He has truly come back," she assured. The servants showed extreme excitement as they started whispering hushed tones of joy to each other. Eris nodded then held up both her hands outward.

"Please, return to your duties, he has yet to fully awaken," she called out. The crowd looked to her with disappointed eyes.

"Ma'am, must we depart? Can we not stay in the royal hall with you and greet our master?" a maid asked.

"Please, we wish to welcome him back," another added hopefully. Eris gave a slight smile and shook her head.

"Do not come to him... rest assured that he will come to you," she reasoned somewhat softly. The servants looked to the doors then slowly began to depart, all of them obeying their master's appointed right hand. Eris watched them go then looked back to the doors behind her and with a nod, she walked through the doors and was welcomed by the steady heartbeat.

* * *

Tsukune slumped against the wall, his face wet with tears. He couldn't believe what happened... No, actually, he could believe it. It was bound to happen sooner or later. She would've found out about it eventually... But of course, with his luck, she found out in the worst way possible...

Somebody knocked on his door. _Shit. I forgot tonight was supposed to be a meeting._

It was most likely Gin and Bail. They'd started to play as a band every so often, and they worked well together. Gin would have to leave after the semester was over, due to his job, but for now he was living in a guest room in the dormitories.

Tsukune wiped his face, and opened the door while putting on a big smile. "Hey, guys! Glad you could make it."

Bail and Gin just stood in the hallway, their faces changing from happy to surprised.

"Whoa, dude..." Bail said. "Don't 'hey' us! What the hell happened to you? Have you been crying or something?"

Tsukune shook his head. "Nah, man. I just got out of the shower."

"Then why isn't your hair wet?" Gin pointed out.

"Well..." Tsukune tried to laugh and play it off. "You see... I got this really awesome hairdryer and..."

"Dude, you were so crying." Bail said. "Don't even try and fool us."

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah, I was."

Gin grabbed his friends and barged into Tsukune's room. "Alright, guys. Band meeting's on hold for a bit. We got a brother in distress and we're going to talk it out."

Tsukune sat on his bed while Bail and Gin sat on two bean bag chairs, listening to his story. Tsukune ended up telling them about him being marked. Since Moka found out he saw no reason to hide it anymore, he thought bitterly.)

Their eyes widened in surprise, of course... and then they started high-fiving Tsukune like mad.

"Way to go, Tsukune!" Gin said, putting Tsukune in a headlock and ruffling his hair. "Dude, I knew you had it in you to go all the way!"

"Ouch... Gin, that smarts!"

"What, an almighty vampire is getting hurt by a lowly werewolf? What happened?" Gin teased.

Tsukune ended up punching him in the head. Gin released Tsukune, laughing while he held his head tenderly.

"We don't have to start calling you anything, like 'Lord Tsukune,' right?" Bail said, looking at Tsukune sideways. "That would be annoying."

Tsukune sweat dropped. "Please don't. That'd be just embarrassing."

Then, after they calmed down, Tsukune explained what happened between him and Moka, and you could hear both Bail and Gin draw in a sharp breath. Both of them could feel what Tsukune might be going through. After all, Moka was all he ever talked about when it was just the guys. He bragged about Moka, who was the smartest and most beautiful girl in the entire school. He couldn't believe that she'd actually fallen for him, of all people.

So, the other guys could clearly see how much their fight had hurt him.

"So..." Bail said softly. "Are you guys... over?"

Tsukune shook his head. "I honestly hope not. I mean, she didn't say anything... but, I don't know." He sighed and leaned his head against the wall hard. "And to think that I was actually going to propose to her tonight..."

Gin's eyes bulged. "Whoa, wait, whoa... _propose?_ You gonna end the bachelor life so suddenly, man? Dude, you're an immortal vampire! Don't strap yourself down so suddenly! You've got all of eternity to mess with all the smoking hottest babes there will ever be!"

"I know." Tsukune said, and sighed. "But honestly, all I can ever think about is her." Tsukune couldn't stop the huge grin he felt creeping across his face. "Her smile just makes me feel so happy just by seeing it... and her laugh is simply intoxicating... The way she feels when I hold her in my arms... and how she smells like the freshest rose... There's nobody I would rather be with. And she would be able to stand by me for all my life. If I chose anyone else, they'd wither and fade while I'd stay the same. It wouldn't be fair to anyone, you know?"

Tsukune closed his eyes and he could already see Moka's face in his mind. She smiled at him brightly, the gleam in her eyes seemingly lighting up the entire world around him. She was a little piece of heaven, it seemed. And all she wanted was him... She tried putting on a tough girl persona, trying to keep up appearances from when they first met, but Tsukune saw through her charade all too easily. The fact was that she was so head over heels in love with Tsukune that she could hardly stand it. And the feeling was mutual. During the incident with the Wendigo, he hadn't fought for himself. He didn't care if he made it out alive, even. All he wanted was to keep Moka safe.

He'd vowed long ago to never let her cry ever again. Moka would never cry like she did before... not if Tsukune Aono had anything to say about it.

Bail looked at Tsukune sideways, the way he usually did when he was about to get analytical. "You really do love her, don't you?"

Tsukune laughed. "If that's not an understatement, I don't know what is..."

Meanwhile, Gin still chuckled at his idea... and got a little too excited.

"Gross, dude." Bail said, clocking the perverted werewolf. "Your nose is bleeding again."

"Sorry, B. I got a bit carried away."

"I'll say you got a little more than carried away..." Tsukune said, pointing behind Gin.

He turned around to see that his long, dark grey tail had emerged due to his perverted fantasies and was wagging at super-sonic speed.

Gin started freaking out, trying to calm his tail down while the others just started laughing at him.

"Anyways..." Gin said, trying to push the issue past. "We came here to play music, right? Let's play some rock, maybe we can pull Tsukune out of his funk."

Both Tsukune and Gin nodded. They picked up their respective instruments: Bail set himself behind his beloved drum set, Gin picked up his bass, and Tsukune pulled his guitar off of it's wall-hanger.

"You guys want to keep at the one we've been practicing lately?" Tsukune asked as he prepped his mic stand and turned on his amp and stomp pedal.

"Yeah, why not?" Gin said, grinning. "I got a wicked slide I've been working out for it."

"Just don't go too crazy, though." Bail warned. "Last time you improvised, you completely screwed everything up."

"Don't remind me..." Tsukune said, laughing. Last time Gin had tried to add in a tapping motion to a song, and it sounded so _off_ that the guys had stopped in the middle of the song and just started to die of laughter.

"Alright, from the top, you guys."

It was a simple song to play, in Tsukune's opinion, and it was certainly fun. It was a song by a Canadian band called Three Days Grace, called _Animal I have Become_. And, oddly enough, the song was very relatable to Tsukune's current situation.

He played the beginning riffs, followed by his other bandmates, then dove headfirst into the lyrics.

 _I can't escape this hell_ _  
_ _So many times I've tried_ _  
_ _But I'm still caged inside_ _  
_ _Somebody get me through this nightmare_ _  
_ _I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_ _  
_ _No one will ever change this animal I have become_ _  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me_ _  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal_

 _I can't escape myself_ _  
_ _So many times I've lied_ _  
_ _But there's still rage inside_ _  
_ _Somebody get me through this nightmare_ _  
_ _I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_ _  
_ _No one will ever change this animal I have become_ _  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me_ _  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_ _  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me_ _  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal_

 _Somebody help me through this nightmare_ _  
_ _I can't control myself_ _  
_ _Somebody wake me from this nightmare_ _  
_ _I can't escape this hell_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_ _  
_ _No one will ever change this animal I have become_ _  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me_ _  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_ _  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me_ _  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal_ _  
_ _This animal I have become..._

As they finished the lyrics, and Tsukune topped off the end with a special pitch harmonic, he breathed heavily and turned to look at his friends. Gin and Bail both looked at him, a strange admiring look in their eyes.

"Well, that was awesome, I think." Tsukune said.

"Speak for yourself!" Bail said. "Dude, you were on fire! That was amazing!"

"Thanks, man!" Tsukune said, slightly embarrassed but enjoying the praise.

"Dude, I wonder what Moka would've thought about that?" Gin said.

"I wonder... she's never heard me sing before."

"Are you dead serious?" Gin said incredulously.

"As a heart attack. I've never sang in front of her... I was kinda shy about it..." Tsukune's voice trailed off as thoughts and ideas came together in his mind. Would it work?

"Tsukune?" Bail grabbed Tsukune by the shoulders. "What are you thinking about?"

Tsukune thought about it for a little longer. He'd have to work his ass off, but if everything went according to plan, and he poured his heart into it...

"I think I know of a way to get Moka back... but I'll need your help." He looked in the eyes of his friends. "Can I count on you guys?"

"You know you can." Bail said.

"Sure thing!" Gin said, clapping the vampire on the back. "Anything to help my buddy get his lady in the sack!" He laughed.

"That's... not exactly what I was thinking..." Tsukune laughed. "Anyways, guys... here's the deal..."

As he told his friends the plan, their eyes lit up with determination. Gin just chuckled.

"Tsukune, you sly bat... you're going to spoil the hell out of that girl..."

"Why wait that long, though?" Bail suggested. "What about the dance coming up? We can easily ask the Headmaster to let us perform..."

"I don't see why not!" Tsukune grinned. Maybe he could make everything better with Moka after all...

* * *

Eris continued to patiently wait in front of the throne, the heartbeats echoing through at a steady pace when suddenly the right hand of the petrified figure twitched and cracked.

The armored maiden fell to one knee and bowed her head, placing her right fist over her heart and her left hand over her fist as the crack on the hand grew and grew until the entire mass broke into pieces. In its place, a deep gray clawed hand emerged. The fingers of the hand flexed before reaching up to the face of the statue, crushing the stone under its grip. More of the inner being revealed itself and breathed a very deep sigh, almost as if growling when the eyes opened, revealing the right eye as amber without either a pupil or iris, while the left was a slit pupil and red in color.

The entire statue then stood up and with it, the stony 'shell' shattered from the movement. In its place amongst the debris the same, angelic winged figure with gray skin, black arching horns, and lengthy tail stood in the flesh wearing only a pair of fabric pants, his waist length hair a near platinum blonde falling freely between the arching horns that sprouted just above the being's temples which arched toward the back of his head before pointing downward toward his shoulder blades.

"I welcome you back, my Master," Eris greeted as she continued to bow, her face toward the ground both humble and proud that her lord and master had returned.

The pair of unnerving eyes gazed upon Eris, and then the mighty Apollo spoke for the first time in eight years.

"What power roused me from my slumber...? Familiar, yet darker then a moonless night..."

Apollo looked at the Valkyrie as he let out a sigh as he remembered one issue about his trusted Lieutenant: If he remained silent, now he had returned she would not move for anything.

"Please, do rise."

* * *

 **The stage is set for some amazing stuff that's about to happen!**

 **Apollo is finally awakening, and Tsukune is coming to terms with his new powers, and Moka found out about Tsukune's Mark and got in a fight with him.. will everything out with them? Stay tuned...**

 **Another round of thanks to my pal and partner** _ **Phoenix Helix**_ **for letting me use his OC Apollo, as well as helping me turn this story from something flimsy into something closely resembling an Epic.**

 **Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review! If you haven't already, what are you doing with your life? Seriously, follow this story. You won't regret it.**

 **As always; Thank you, you wonderful people. And I will see you in the next chapter,** _ **True Feelings and a Vampire**_ **...**

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	7. True Feelings and a Vampire

**Hey guys! We're back, and another arc in the story began in the last chapter I updated. For those of you that are curious, here are the current Arcs:**

 **Arc 1: Discovery** **(Includes Chapters 1-3)**

 **Arc 2: Awakening** **(Includes Chapters 4 & 5)**

 **Arc 3: What the Heart Wants** **(Starts in Chapter 6)**

 **For the top two FAQs everyone sends me, Phoenix and I will answer them right here:**

 _ **QUESTION #1: Do you plan on doing a gender-swapped TsukuneXMoka anytime?**_

 _Evansfire:_ **No, I don't plan on doing that. I've seen several people try to do this, and it never works out well. Sorry.**

 _Phoenix Helix:_ **More directed at Evans if anyone, but for any wondering if I plan to devise a plot with this in mind: Not in this lifetime xD For me to see Moka and the others; Ruby especially as dudes: I'd be so dayumned confused just thinking of them as dudes, let alone devising for them! xD**

 _ **QUESTION #2: Are Kurumu and the other girls going to get boyfriends? They need love too, and every girl needs a boyfriend...**_

 _Evansfire:_ **Again, no, and this time it's for two reasons: Reason #1: I honestly don't see anyone getting with Mizore and Kurumu. Kurumu is a Succubus. So she's not just going to get over Tsukune easily. She either ends up with Tsukune, or she dies. That's the sad truth. Mizore has already said that she's not going to push to be in a relationship with Tsukune, but she's never going to stop loving him. And Yukari... well popular opinion is that she and Fang Fang are going to be a thing... And Reason #2: Anytime someone tries and goes along that route with a story, it all ends up crashing and burning. It never works well and I don't wanna end up in the same boat as them. Sorry.**

 _Phoenix Helix:_ **I agree with Evans. Yukari, if anyone is likely to remain with Fang, or at least become close that many would consider them an item. Kurumu's very existence is now linked to Tsukune, her destined one. With Mizore, while out of love she remains, the only alternative would be to return to the Yuki-Onna village to be entered into a most potentially loveless arranged marriage.**

 _Both:_ **So there ya have it!**

 **Anyways! Enough talking from us! Enjoy the next chapter.**

 **This is Moka's Chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 7** **: True Feelings and a Vampire**

Eris dutifully stood from her low bow and beheld Apollo as he ripped away one final piece of the stone like shell that had for so long been his respite from his shoulders. For most other servants, the sight of this 'flawless' being; who was now considered older then any other and yet barely looked old enough to be in his thirties, would be enough for them to begin their routine swooning and flirting. A bid to gain his interests; a bid that had indeed become a habit, many millennia ago.

For the Valkyrie, however, it was all duty; deep down in her heart she praised the notion of his return, however with the news she was going to have to report to him of events within his absence, she knew how deep the wounds would be.

"Lady...Eris..." Apollo began as he stretched out his magnificent raven feathered wings wide before he relaxingly cracked his neck. "Do tell, what has become of events? Of what news can you bring of such a sudden burst that has awakened me from deep slumber?"

"Master, you have been self-contained for eight years." Eris began dutifully before taking a breath; this was indeed to be a long and depressing report. "Before I begin, I must inform you that the Vampire who had reversed his name to Alucard...was destroyed eight months prior."

"Dracula...slain!?" Apollo for a moment couldn't believe he was there, putting those two words together; such a feat had been considered long since impossible. It had taken the sacrifice of Akasha Bloodriver's freedom to have simply seal him. The implications of his slaying began rushing through the ancient being's thoughts, before ending...on a sense of dread.

"Akasha?" Apollo swallowed as he focused on Eris, as if she was indeed the only other being in the universe. As the Valkyrie looked back, she could tell by the look on her master's face, that he was praying for the best and yet instinctively preparing for the worst.

The reply, she gave was unambiguous.

"...Lady Bloodriver, my master... is also dead."

The ancient being's whole body froze; the reply was certainly not one of volition, or joy. He had hoped that his lieutenant would have provided him with much more hoped news. But now as he almost seemingly stared deep into the Valkyrie's eyes of emerald green for traces of jest, his body began to quake.

"Tell me you have only acquired a sense of humor..." Apollo strained as he staggered backwards and fell onto the throne chair. His body was already beginning to feel numb as he raised his hand to prevent the Valkyrie from obliging, almost childishly, his instruction.

"Your words... they are true...she...is...?"

"Yes, my master. I am afraid that she...died..."

* * *

The estate suddenly underwent a violent tremor; the servants and maids stopped in their tracks before cripplingly cowered from an unfathomable rush of yokai that many of the newer servants could not have believed possible. The surge increased and the walls and ground shook with such fervor.

"...Is that the Emperor?!" A maid cried out.

"Is he angry?!" A second asked in panic.

"What can we do?" A third followed.

"We can do nothing!" An elderly voice spoke out. The younger servants set their eyes on an elderly looking maid who simply looked back in awareness.

"Lord Apollo has been made aware of Lady Bloodriver's death... Oh I hoped I wouldn't ever have to hear..."

"AKASHA!" A pained voice cried out; it's volume heard throughout the chamber and as terrifying as the pressure from his Yokai was, it was now knowledge of the much younger maids and servants that their master's despair was far greater. Many swallowed hard to fight back their unwilling tears as Apollo's agonized sorrow reached deep into their cores and into their souls.

* * *

Moka lay on her back in her bed, her eyes fixated on the ceiling. Her tears had just finished drying, but she already felt a new round getting ready to flow down her wet cheeks. She hadn't left her room for several days, and was even considering skipping class today. Whatever happened, she really didn't want to run into her boyfriend at all... Hopefully nobody would notice her absence, but unfortunately her social status at the school would keep that from happening...

 _Oh, Tsukune..._ She thought miserably as she sobbed once again. _Why did you have to lie to me?_

She couldn't believe that Tsukune had kept such a big secret from her all this time... All the trouble they'd been through because his powers were running out of control, all the times that Moka had worried incessantly over the state of her love's life... He'd known the reason all along, and yet he kept it from her for so long... He'd even had several opportunities to tell her what was going on! But why didn't he?

 _"Sensei told me not to tell anyone..."_

Moka slapped the mattress in frustration. Damn that Mikogami for making Tsukune keep such a big secret from her... and why would he even tell him to do such a thing?

Maybe... maybe he knew something like this would happen? No, Moka thought, there was no way anyone could've guessed what was now happening with Tsukune... It was like he'd become something entirely different...

Moka sighed. She absolutely had no idea what was happening anymore... The boy she loved lied to her, and on top of that it seemed like the world was descending into madness like it had when she'd still been sealed up...

She rubbed the area of her chest where her Rosario used to be. "I wish you were still here, Omo- I mean, Mother... Things used to be so much easier when you took care of everything..."

She looked up at the ceiling again and thought, _If Omote were here, what would she do?_

Moka knew what her pink-haired personality would've said. _I'd trust Tsukune. I mean, it does hurt that he didn't tell us what was happening, but I'm sure he had a good reason. We know how much you mean to him, he was even willing to kill other monsters to save you. That's big. So just trust him._

Moka sighed audibly, and stood up to get dressed for the day. "Easier said than done, Omote." She said. "You don't have the big idiot as a boyfriend."

* * *

Tsukune walked into the classroom somewhat melancholic. It was the first time in eight months that he'd walked into homeroom without Moka by his side. It somehow made her absence all the more painful to him... They hadn't talked since what happened on Friday. He knew he'd hurt her, and he had to think of a way to make it up to her. He had a plan that he, Gin and Bail were working on at the moment, and it would all take place at the dance tomorrow... But it still felt like he was dying on the inside. He felt empty not being by her side, where he knew that he belonged.

Speak of the devil, he saw her sitting at her desk, seemingly staring off into space. He guessed their separation was affecting her just as much as it was affecting him... After all, in the eight months they'd been together, they'd been inseparable. They always were together, any chance they had. Now that they'd had a fight and were not talking to each other... it felt wrong.

Tsukune sighed. _Here goes nothing._

He walked over to his desk, and smiled at his girlfriend. She looked at him, nodded once, then resumed staring off into the distance.

"Hey, Moka." He said as he sat down, hoping to start up some conversation.

"Tsukune, I want you to listen to what I'm about to tell you, okay?" Her crimson eyes locked onto his, but they held none of the affection they once held.

Tsukune swallowed, almost afraid of what she was about to say. "Um... okay."

The vampiress gave him a hard look, then spoke. "I haven't quite decided what's going to happen between us, at this moment. We're still technically together, so don't go around messing with Mizore and Kurumu thinking that we're over. But the fact is that you broke my trust, Tsukune. I consider trust to be one of the most important things in my life. So, I honestly am conflicted right now, Tsukune... I honestly don't know what to do."

"Well, Moka, I told you I-"

"I wasn't done talking." Moka said sharply.

A slight hostility could be felt from Moka as she continued talking to Tsukune. It was tangible, as could be seen as it made the other students on edge. They twitched nervously where they stood, anxiously glancing over at where Moka and Tsukune sat talking to each other. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari noticed the hostile milieu between the two vampires, and looked worriedly at each other.

"What do you think is going on?" Yukari said nervously. It looked like her dream of a Vampire sandwich was in danger.

Kurumu looked at them, and shrugged. "Maybe Tsukune screwed up?"

"I'll come back when everything's settled down..." Mizore mumbled, backing out into the hallway and out of sight.

Meanwhile, Moka was still talking to Tsukune.

"Tsukune, don't get me wrong. I still care about you. I still want to be with you." She says honestly. "I love being your girlfriend. But I don't want to be with someone that I can't trust. So I want you to think about how you're going to take responsibility for what you've done... or if you will at all. Until you can give me an honest answer, I want you stay as far away from me as you can. Understood?"

Tsukune was frozen in place by her words. They cut into him like icy daggers, and he could feel his heart breaking inside from the deathly chill. Tsukune sat there dumbfounded, even as the bell for First Period rang, and Moka stood to leave.

What Tsukune didn't see, though, was the single tear that streaked down her cheek as she left.

But Kurumu saw it clearly, and felt a twist in her heart. Granted, now was the perfect opportunity to take Tsukune as hers... but now that the opportunity was here... she couldn't do it.

Kurumu slammed her head into her desk in frustration. "Ugh! What is wrong with me?"

Mizore had just sat next to her, and frowned. "What's wrong now?"

Kurumu looked at the snow woman with bleary eyes. "Well, I figured that now that there's a rift between Moka and Tsukune, that maybe I could swoop in and grab Tsukune's love for my own... but..." She started to cry and buried her face in her arms. "I just can't bring myself to do it! I keep thinking about how heartbroken Moka is, and how I'd make everything worse... and... I suck as a Succubus!"

Mizore smiled, and patted her friend on the back. "That's not called being a bad Succubus... it's called being a good friend."

Kurumu sniffed as she lifted her head and smiled. "I.. I guess that's a good thing..."

* * *

The Valkyrie strained to get on her feet, the pressure from Apollo's unrestrained Yokai was mind boggling. She tried to keep an even footing as she beheld the ancient Apollo on his knees as the tears fell, his mouth opening and closing with so many words failing to form. She could not even comprehend the heartache he was feeling, but she had seen him in this state many a time before.

"Master, I shall leave you respectively, alone." Eris commented gently before bowing and making her way to the throne doors.

Apollo's entire body felt as if it was being crushed, hacked, burned and shocked, all within each and every moment. His heart felt so weak that it could stop at any moment and each and every thought passing through his mind had him believing that it would never come to an end. The ancient being could simply not believe that she was gone; his daughter, after being a part of his life for over nine hundred cherished years, was truly gone.

* * *

Eris closed the double doors behind her and breathed deeply as the pressure outside the chamber was lesser then within; hardly by any means but noticeable regardless. her personal report on events within the last eight years would have to be postponed, until the Emperor could finally allow himself to come to terms with his loss. The Valkyrie again, could not comprehend the magnitude of his pain and while she considered it, not to be her place as to concern herself about it, she could not shift an instinctual motion of sympathizing her master for his grief.

"Lady Eris..." the Valkyrie blinked as she heard a familiar voice with a French accent. She looked over and noticed a maid curled in the corner, tears streaming down her delicate looking cheeks. "The Emperor... he knows of Lady Blo..."

"Do not concern yourself with his sorrow, Seduire." Eris interjected, causing the maid to wince. The armored maiden noticed and softened her tone "It has indeed been a blow to his heart; he cherished the Lady Bloodriver and he is now hurting for it.

"My baby...I shall never hear her gentle laugh or witness her sweet smile again..." Both Eris and the maid, Seduire overheard Apollo wail in his sorrow. It was enough to bring the maid's hand to her mouth as her eyes threatened to be overwhelmed in pity.

"As I said, he will need to overcome the grief and he will, in time." Eris stated with finality before resting her hand on the pommel of her sword and walked past the sobbing maid.

"How...how can you not feel that?" Seduire called out angrily at the Valkyrie who barely showed any response to her master's cries. Eris turned for a brief moment, her eyes staring daggers into the maid before turning to walk away.

"It is not my place to question the feelings of my master: I am to serve him, not to judge him." She responded firmly and with it, Seduire was left alone in the hall.

* * *

After the final bell rang, Moka quickly gathered her things and walked out the the classroom. She had no intention of staying any longer than she absolutely had to. Already, word of Tsukune and Moka's little 'argument' from this morning had spread through the school, and already guys were trying to flirt with Moka with their pathetic pick up lines and one-liners. It made Moka cringe in disgust. Seriously, did guys only think with _that_ part of their body?

Well, not all guys... An image of Tsukune's smiling face popped into her head, and she quickly shook her head to get rid of the image. She was supposed to be mad at the idiot, not missing him! What was wrong with her? She really had gotten soft lately...

"Hey, baby..." One guy said, leaning his arm against the wall, trying to stop her from walking away. "You got anything planned tonight? I could show you a good time..." He winked at her conspiratorially, as if to try and convey his hidden meaning.

Moka smiled, and the guy flinched. She must've had quite the intimidating stare. "That's sweet of you, but no. You have a choice: get out of my way, or choose to live the rest of your life as an invalid. Your pick."

The guy shuddered and moved out of her way, naturally. Moka smiled. "Smart boy." She walked away, allowing herself a small smile at having put the guy in his place so easily. Seriously... most men nowadays were wimps...

As she descended the stairs leading to the bottom floor, she heard a commotion. It almost sounded like a large crowd. Above the din, Moka could hear a voice speaking loudly, almost frantically. It was a voice that she knew very well. It was the same voice that made butterflies appear in her stomach and go absolutely crazy.

Raising an eyebrow, she quickened her pace, taking two or even three steps at a time. She bounded down the final step to see her boyfriend currently surrounded by a huge crowd. Of course, it was mainly girls fawning over him, but it still made her skin crawl to see so many girls all over her boyfriend.

He didn't seem to be very comfortable with all the attention, either. A few girls reached out and tried to touch him, but Tsukune quickly backed away.

"Ladies, Ladies!" Tsukune said, chuckling nervously. "Please! I'm just trying to get back to my dorm room! I have homework and projects to work on!"

The girls whooped at that.

"Maybe you could take me along with you!" One girl cried.

"Work on me! I wanna be your project!" Another said, reaching around and slapping Tsukune's butt. Moka bristled. She felt her yokai wanting to run amok, but she calmed herself down. It's not like he was going to-

Tsukune jumped in surprise, crying out "Whoa~! Hey! Give a guy a warning next time!" and he quickly grabbed the arm of the girl who hit him. He pulled her close, and seemed to whisper something in her ear. He pulled away and smiled at her, and the girl nodded, smiling back.

Moka felt her skin crawl, and she growled. _Why do you want a warning, Tsukune? Maybe because you want to fuck her, isn't that right, you traitor?_

Moka stormed past the crowd, and Tsukune noticed her departure. He tried calling out to her, but she didn't want to hear anything he had to say. She was too busy trying to keep from bursting into tears again.

She kept replaying that scene from earlier in his head. The way Tsukune smiled at the girl... the way he held her close and whispered in her ear... It kept playing itself over and over, mercilessly. Had Tsukune already moved on?

She picked up her pace, faster, faster, faster, until she was practically running. She wanted to get as far away from that idiot as she could. What she'd done earlier that morning was the hardest thing she'd ever done, besides confessing to Tsukune about her honest feelings. But to see her boyfriend smiling at another girl after telling him to stay away...

She could just imagine Tsukune carrying that girl into his room, eating dinner that she made for him and taking her into his bed and...

Moka started sobbing, and clutched her books tightly to her chest. _Why, Tsukune? Was I not enough for you? Was what we had nothing to you? I... Tsukune... I loved you... I really, really loved you..._

She thought that, after him talking to her about how she'd been marked as a Dark Lord, that they would have no more secrets between them. She wanted to believe that... But she obviously had been a fool for thinking such a thing...

She heard a rustling in the trees behind her, and thought Mizore was there.

"You don't need to be following me, you know." Moka said, trying to sound annoyed. "Besides, aren't you more into stalking Tsukune than me?"

Nothing happened.

Moka stopped moving and looked behind her. She couldn't sense any yokai nearby, so she was confused. Was Mizore hiding on purpose?

Now she was just pissed. "Mizore I swear, if you don't come out of your hiding place right now, I'll-"

She was interrupted when a blur of motion blocked her vision and a tall man appeared in front of her.

"I'm not Mizore, I'm afraid." A cold, almost chilly voice said.

Moka yelped in surprise and jumped backwards, her schoolbooks scattering to the wind. She then took a good look at the stranger in front of her.

He was tall, gaunt, and dangerously skinny. His lanky arms seemed to swing lazily from side to side, and his amber eyes seemed to almost simultaneously look at her and through her. His white t-shirt and khakis seemed to have red paint spilled on them...

...a copper smell drifted towards her... and she could feel her fangs throb. That wasn't paint, she realized...

The man smiled widely. "So you know what I am?"

Moka nodded and squared off against the creature. "Why are you here? I thought Tsukune killed all of you."

"Yeah, he killed my friends." The Wendigo nodded bitterly. "I was actually hoping to run into the punk himself... but I guess I'll settle for his little whore of a girlfriend instead." He stepped forward, and Moka retreated a step unconsciously. "Okay, spill it, where is the Alpha at?"

Moka stared at him, enraged at the insult and confused as well. "Who?"

The Wendigo blurred and Moka felt a splitting pain in the side of her head as the creature's heel slammed into the side of her head. She cried out in agony as she was sent flying several yards and straight into a tree. Her head slammed into a nearby tree, sending splinters flying into the air before she landed awkwardly on her side.

She tried to get to her feet, but she was disoriented beyond belief. It was almost like three different Wendigo were blurring together, and she couldn't tell which one was the real one. As she tried to right herself, she felt like the world kept tipping sideways and she had difficulty maintaining her balance. She ended falling down once again, laying in a crumpled mess as she felt blood trickling down her cheek from a gash on her forehead.

"I'll ask you one last time, and don't play stupid." The creature cracked his knuckles audibly, and advanced towards the fallen Vampiress. "Where is the Alpha at? I came for him."

"Who's the Alpha?" Moka said, still somewhat confused and now sluggish from the blow to the head.

The Wendigo growled in rage and kicked Moka brutally in her side. "You dumb bitch! What did I just say?"

Moka coughed, and felt blood spray from her mouth. The pain was beyond imagination... it felt like it was tearing her apart from the inside out...

"The one that you people didn't kill!" The Wendigo was now just repeatedly kicking Moka, each blow bringing Moka closer and closer to blacking out. She wished Tsukune was here... but he was probably off playing with some new girl... maybe even getting with that Succubus...

"I.. don't know..." Moka struggled to say.

The Wendigo growled and raised his fist for a final blow. "Then what good are you?!"

Moka closed her eyes, waiting for the blow that would end her life...

...but it never came.

"Keep your damn hands off her." She heard a familiar voice say.

She opened her eyes and saw Tsukune in front of her, holding the Wendigo's fist in his hands.

"...Tsukune?" Moka said, shocked. "How did you...?"

Tsukune looked back at her, and smiled. His now-silvery hair shone in sharp contrast to his crimson eyes. "You called me, right? I heard you, and thought you were in trouble... so I came."

Tsukune turned and looked at the Wendigo. Moka couldn't see his expression, but it must've been pretty fierce, because it made the Wendigo's face turn pale.

"It's a good thing I came. A few more seconds, and I would've lost you... I won't let that happen again... ever."

Moka's eyes widened at his heartfelt words. "Tsukune..."

She felt a familiar aura coming off of Tsukune's body, but he didn't transform like he had that night. But she knew that Tsukune was seriously pissed off. And that in and of itself was a massive understatement.

"So you're the brat who killed my friends, eh?" The Wendigo grinned. "You don't look like much. Why don't you go all out like you did before?"

"Simple." Tsukune growled in a low voice. "Because garbage like you who beats a woman while she's down doesn't deserve my full power."

With that, Tsukune landed a swift punch to the creature's solar plexus. The creature's face contorted in pain and shock, and staggered back from the punch. He tried to speak, but coughed up a great amount of blood instead.

"What... what is this? That punch shouldn't have done that much damage!" The Wendigo doubled backwards, looking at Tsukune and back at his wounds.

"A normal punch wouldn't have, that's true." Tsukune said. "But I packed a little extra into that. I hope you enjoyed it, you sick piece of shit. Hitting my girlfriend like that, you really deserve it..."

The Wendigo began growling. "Listen, you little asswipe, I'm here for one thing and one thing only. But I guess killing you is a nice bonus... So, before I take your head off..." The creature said, his fingers elongating into wicked claws. "Where is the Alpha at?"

"Even I don't know." Tsukune said. "But, good luck taking my head off."

"Well... if you won't tell me if I threaten you..." The Wendigo looked wickedly at Moka. "Maybe if I-"

"If you even think about touching her, you will die." Tsukune said. His right arm flashed with purple light, transforming into a black pulsating mass before changing into the long, wicked blade arm.

The Wendigo took a step back cautiously, eyeing the blade.

"I'll only give you two choices..." Tsukune said calmly, even though Moka could tell he was still itching with fury at what had been done to her. "Leave now, and live to fight another day... or stay, try and hurt my Moka... and die. What's it going to be?"

The Wendigo smiled cruelly, despite the caution. "I've come this far... I've lost too much to just give up on something now!"

The Wendigo lunged...

...and found himself impaled on Tsukune's blade.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Tsukune said, almost bitterly. "I didn't want to kill you, but you left me no choice. If given a choice between her life and something else... I will always choose her."

The Wendigo tried to say something, but a river of blood spilled from its mouth before collapsing, and dissolving into dust.

Tsukune's shoulders seemed to droop, but he turned to Moka and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" He gave her a once over, making sure her injuries were healing properly. He gently touched a particular wound on her cheek... and Moka gasped.

His touch was electric. It was pleasant. It was comforting. It was...

...irritating.

Moka brushed his hand aside and turned away from him. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone, Tsukune? I don't want to tell you again. Keep your distance, idiot."

Tsukune sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I swear, first you want me to stay away. I do so. You call for me and tell me to come quickly, I do so. Now you're telling me to stay away again... can't you make up your mind and _not_ chew me out for doing what you want?"

Moka looked at him curiously. "...I didn't call you..."

Now Tsukune looked confused. "Yeah, I heard you. You said _Tsukune, I need you._ And it was really weird, too. You didn't tell me where you were, but I just _knew_ where you were right off the bat..." Tsukune laughed. "Guess we were really lucky, huh?"

Moka looked at Tsukune in disbelief. _No way... could it be a Blood Bo-_

She shook her head. There was no way. They didn't perform the ritual. "Whatever, idiot. Just stay away from me." She started to walk away, but a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind.

"Get of-" Moka stopped as she saw the look in his eyes. It was as if she was the only thing he saw...

"Just because you tell me to stay away..." Tsukune said, his eyes showing pure determination. "It doesn't mean that I'll stop being there for you."

Moka gasped softly as the words sank into her and seemed to seep into her soul. She could feel Tsukune's sincerity behind his words. And she knew what he was going to say next, as well.

Tsukune squatted down, picked up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders before casting a sideways look at Moka. "I'll do what you say. But that doesn't mean I'll ever stop protecting you... _Ever._ "

With that, Tsukune sighed heavily, and started walking away.

Moka watched him, unable and even _unwilling_ to move as she watched the object of her heart's desires disappear into the distance. She held a hand over her breast as she replayed Tsukune's last words over and over in her mind.

 _"That doesn't mean I'll ever stop protecting you... Ever."_

 _Tsukune..._ She thought, as her heart began to ache more and more as the distance between the two of them increased with every step he took.

* * *

The past several days had set a drastic change in atmosphere for the entirety of the estate, dwelling upon that impossible island within Mount Etna. The many servants; rather then talking in commerce as they worked, fulfilled their tasks nervously. It hadn't just been the mind breaking degrees of yokai that had pinned many of them to the floor in fear, but the absolute depths of despair they had felt on the occasional cry.

But after around the break of dawn, the estate was no longer flooded with the crushing weight of the emperor's unintentionally unleashed power, nor were the chilling wails echoing throughout the halls. Almost as haunting as when they had began, the servants had interrupted Eris on that many occasions, one could not be surprised if she had simply beaten down on one of them. She had patiently dismissed each notion, however she too had duties to fulfil and among them was to completely inform her master of the many drastic events that had shifted the entire yokai world in his absence.

Finally deciding enough time had passed, Eris flipped her loose ponytail behind her shoulder before taking the handwritten tome in front of her before proceeding to make her way to the throne room.

"Ah, Lady Eris. Perhaps you can inform me of whether or not the ramblings of many of the maids are true." A dominantly feminine voice immediately caught the Valkyries attention as she started to climb the main staircase. As she turned, Eris was approached by four robed individuals; two men wearing blue and one woman wearing yellow stood behind the woman wearing black. She took down her hood to reveal her chestnut colored hair and mildly tanned skin as her honey brown eyes focused on the Valkyrie.

"Obsidi Kabel Cornelia; I assume you have come to report news on the Goblin Federation's conditional settlement with the local Mountain Nymphs, only to hear word of my master's awakening?" Eris stated before receiving a curt nod.

"Indeed, Obsidi Timaeus also sends word of his return from the front line, now that the Sphinx Legion has agreed to parlay. With the lord awake, it should go nicely..." Cornelia suddenly paused with realization "But given the atmosphere...I take it he knows about..."

"Lady Bloodriver's passing, yes. It has been a turbulent few days to say the least." Eris replied. "I am about to attempt to deliver my report as of now. Do kindly excuse me." With that the Valkyrie continued her trek to the throne room.

"Lady Eris?" A heavy French accented voice stopped the Valkyrie's hand as she reached for the double doors. looking to her left, she beheld a servant wearing a well made custom summer dress. She was carrying a folded deep red robe in both hands.

"Appreciated. My master will appreciate your efforts, Ms. Seduire." Eris reciprocated as she took the robe from the servant who bowed.

"Merci Madame. I can just hope, he's feeling better no?" Seduire offered kindly before leaving the Valkyrie to open the double doors.

Eris' eyes scoured the room only briefly before she closed the double doors again with a frown. Apollo was no longer there.

* * *

He knew it was true; that Akasha was gone, but every fiber in his soul just kept on urging for it not to be. The girl who he had found those many years ago, who he had come to know, care for and cherish was gone forever. For Apollo it was yet another nail in the proverbial coffin; he wondered just how many times the hammer would come down and take yet another precious jewel from his eternal life. For almost ten years he had slumbered, hoping that upon his awakening, he would hear her call him, he would see her smile as he broke free from his dormant state.

It had been a dream in the whirlpool of nightmares he witnessed, that much like the absence of the sun, promised only darkness of a clouded moonless night. She had not been his queen, but her passing proved only to weigh heavy on his heart.

Apollo had somehow recovered enough to leave the throne room, wander the halls and into his personal workshop, where he had remained for the entire day. Claws drawn, he had tried so hard to ignore the ever nagging agony of heartache by turning his mind to the piece of pure white marble until finally he had matched every curve and every feature of his late adopted daughter's face.

"Lacking only the spark of life, the fire that made you, you... my child." Apollo muttered sorrowfully as he held the bust in his arms, the tears once again threatening to fall.

* * *

She had searched everywhere throughout the estate, though Eris would have guessed to find her master here had her mind not been so focused on her task. She beheld the winged being she called 'master' sat upon a stool; his magnificent wingspan drooped, his waist long platinum hair, completely upheaveled and neglected over the past few days. The sight again stirred that very recess of her soul; this was not something she had ever wanted for him, the being who unlike other masters would their Valkyries, showed a care and kindness that saw her as an equal in his eyes.

But now, here he sat; lamenting over the loss of his most precious child.

"Damn you..." Apollo finally spoke; his sorrow replaced by a mourning anger as he stared in fury to the sky above through the stained glass ceiling. "If you even exist... DAMN you for sitting idle and doing nothing!" He snarled before breathing out; his yokai had again threatened to surge. The ancient being glanced behind the desk and beheld his trusted lieutenant, waiting patiently for his instruction.

"I apologize, my patient Lady Eris..." He began politely before looking down. "I understand you have much to report; please do well to divert my attention away from the precipice of madness before it plunges me within it's depths once more..."

* * *

The night of the dance, Tsukune stared at the guitar in his hands, his mind consumed with worry. He was in his room with the guys practicing the songs one last time. There was only four, but they had to make this perfect, or it wouldn't work. Granted, a great deal depended upon Tsukune's ability to deliver... but he was still happy to have all the help he could get.

But... he was still worried about whether he even had a chance or not. He could still feel the cold sting Moka's words had given him, and it didn't hurt any less.

"Yo, Tsuku... you in there, man?" He heard Gin say, snapping him out of his daze.

"Sorry..." Tsukune said, smiling at the werewolf. "I just got a little distracted."

"Nervous about tonight?" Bail said sympathetically.

Tsukune was about to deny it, but then he just nodded. "Yeah. I'm just having doubts about whether or not this will actually work out for the best, I guess. Knowing Moka, she'll probably think I'm singing for some other girl and then she'll completely write me off."

"Moka, being the jealous type?" Gin said, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Color me surprised."

"Dude, Tsukune. You got this in the bag." Bail reassured him. "If you just stick to the plan, I get the feeling that she'll be like putty in your hands. And if the last part of the plan goes well," Bail starts laughing. "You'll never worry about her leaving you again. She'll be stuck to you like glue!"

"But will she like it?" Tsukune asked. "I mean... It's not much, compared to what she's used to..."

"Dude," Gin patted his friend on the back. "If Moka really does love you like you love her, she'll love it because it's from you. That's just the way it works. The same goes with the music. If you let her know its for her, she won't be able to help but enjoy it because you're putting your honest feelings into every word. So, don't worry about it. Just have faith in Moka... and maybe a little bit in yourself, eh?" He accentuated that last line with a light punch to Tsukune's shoulder. "Now let's get back to practice, bud. We have thirty minutes to practice this shit before we need to pack up and make our way over to the gymnasium."

Tsukune grinned, encouraged by his friend's pep talk. "Thanks, Gin. I needed that."

He nodded, full of determination. "Alright! First song! And in one... two... three..."

And with that, practice continued.

* * *

Moka sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror. The platinum white dress and ruby earrings from her father suited her to a tee, and she half expected noses to bleed at the sight of her. Tsukune often used to tell her, shyly of course, that she had the perfect physique, and he joked that he'd often have to restrain himself when he was around her. Moka smirked. She'd never admit it, but she half wished that Tsukune wouldn't hold back. It'd make things a lot more fun...

She frowned. Tsukune would've escorted her to the dance, before the Fight happened. Now... she didn't know what was going on between them. Could they even be considered as boyfriend and girlfriend anymore?

Moka wanted him. God, did she want him. It infuriated her, though. She was an proud vampire, and here she was fawning over a boy like a young schoolgirl. When did she get so soft?

She smiled in spite of herself. Her heart couldn't seem to control itself when she was around him. It was like her body just wanted to wrap around Tsukune's and never let go. But she had to show some restraint... right?

Moka remembered Tsukune's words earlier. _I heard you call me..._

The only time during the Wendigo attack when she had anything related to Tsukune was when she wished Tsukune was there... but how could he have known?

It had to be an incomplete Blood Bond, Moka thought. There was no other way. But when was the Bond formed? And would it ever be completed?

Moka twirled in the mirror and smiled, satisfied with her outfit. She carefully pulled on her matching high heels and exited her room, heading towards the gymnasium.

Maybe everything with Tsukune would turn out alright... if he begged.

* * *

Moka walked through the double doors into the gymnasium, and just as she thought, the moment she walked into the room she became the center of attention. Freshman and Sophomore girls fawned over Moka about how beautiful she was while all the red-blooded males held their noses to prevent the imminent deluge of blood. But, Moka realized something was different.

They were keeping their distance. What was up with that?

Moka brushed it off. She was just happy for the reprieve. She walked over to the snack bar, hoping no stupid freshman had spiked the punch. That's all they needed was for their homeroom teacher to get a little tipsy... Moka had to keep from laughing at the idea of the already-bubbly Nekomusume getting a little extra energetic. Faces would be scratched, that was for sure.

Moka felt a pleasant feeling wash over her just as she reached for one of the many pastries lining the table. _What was that?_ The vampiress wondered.

Her question was quickly answered as all the girls in the room went absolutely wild, cheering and calling out loudly. She turned to see what the commotion was about, even though she had a pretty good idea already of what it was.

Tsukune, Bail and Ginei had just walked into the gymnasium, carrying what looked like... a drum set?

Moka furrowed her brow. What were those boys planning? As she watched, Tsukune's face quickly became pained as he suddenly noticed all the attention he was getting. She could sense his discomfort. He never did like being the center of attention...

" _I just hope it all works out..."_

Moka gasped. What... that sounded like Tsukune's voice... but... in her head? Moka shook her head. He must've been yelling. That's all.

Looking back, she now noticed that both Tsukune and Gin were carrying gig bags over their shoulders. Moka knew Tsukune played guitar... but what did Gin play?

Moka put the pieces of the puzzle together just as Tsukune finished setting his gear down and walked over to her. He smiled warmly at her, like he always had, and it made Moka's heart flip. She felt her face flush, and turned around, hoping that he would mistake her for some other beautiful girl...

"Moka, there's no use hiding from me. I already know it's you." His voice came from over her shoulder, tickling her ear.

Moka jumped and almost punched the poor boy in the face! "Damn it, Tsukune! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

Tsukune backed up, his hands in a placative manner. "Sorry, Moka. I didn't mean t-" He suddenly stopped, and Moka watched as his eyes seemed to shine and his jaw dropped.

Moka suddenly became self conscious. "Wh... What is it? If you keep your mouth open like that, somebody is going to stick something in there..."

"I'm... sorry..." Tsukune said. It sounded like he was out of breath. "I just... I... I …." He chuckled. "Wow... You.. you look..."

"Don't you dare say ugly." Moka blurted, then almost slapped herself.

Tsukune laughed softly, and his brown eyes almost looked like melted chocolate as they met hers. "I wasn't going to say that... In fact.. I couldn't think of any word other than... Perfect." A single tear fell down his cheek.

"What the hell are you crying for, idiot?" Moka said, surprised. She was surprised at how soft her own voice was, despite the harsh words. "It's nothing special..."

"It's not the dress, Moka." Tsukune said. "It's you. You're perfect." His face blushed as he said it.

Moka felt her own face flush, but she had to brush it off quickly! She had to keep this natural ladies-man from getting to her... no matter how much his words set her heart aflame with pure joy.

"Well... aren't you supposed to be doing something? I saw you carrying stuff inside with the other boys."

"Oh yeah." Tsukune said nonchalantly. "The Headmaster wanted some kind of music for the dance, so the guys and I volunteered to play as a band."

"Who's singing?" Moka asked.

"Me." Tsukune said. "Bail will back up on vocals, he's pretty good at it! Certainly helps cover me if I make a mistake." Tsukune laughed, but saw that Moka was not amused at all. In fact, now was just pissed.

 _Why..._

"So..." Moka said, her red eyes ablaze. "You wouldn't sing for me when we were alone... but you'll sing for an entire audience? I fail to see the logic in this, Tsukune."

"Well, that's becau-"

"You know what? I don't care." Moka said, waving him off. "You go have fun singing for all the other girls. I'll just enjoy the punch."

Tsukune looked like he wanted to argue, but he simply frowned. Moka felt her heart crack a little bit. Tsukune looked absolutely devastated. She immediately regretted what she said, but what was done was done. There was no taking it back.

Tsukune started to turn away, but he then looked at her. He started to say something but a sudden shriek and a burst of feedback from the auditorium's speakers drowned out what he was saying.

"What was that?" Moka said loudly.

He repeated, but there was another burst of noise and she resorted to trying to read his lips. He gave her a sad smile then turned and walked away.

She could be wrong, but did he just say _this is for you_?

Tsukune reached the stage, and helped Bail who was currently setting up his drum set. Gin was dealing with a huge mass of wires and cables, trying to connect everything so it would work right. Moka smiled as Tsukune pulled out the guitar she'd gotten him. She always noted that he looked really sexy holding it. Judging from the noises the other girls were making, they thought the same. Only a thin line of teachers kept the female students from rushing the stage.

Ms. Nekonome later waltzed up the steps wearing a surprisingly modest black dress. She walked up to the microphone stand. She cleared her throat, and said something into the microphone, but no sound came out. She turned around and spoke, and Tsukune pointed at Gin and said something, talking with his hands as he spoke. Gin nodded and fiddled around with the soundboard. A loud pop resounded throughout the stadium, and a few of the more sensory-reliant students groaned audibly at the painful sensation.

"Nya~ Is it working now?" Moka heard Ms. Nekonome say. The teacher jumped at the sound of her own voice and laughed at herself. "Nya~ Hello everyone! We're so glad you could make it here. Are you all having fun?"

A loud roar was her response.

She smiled. "I'm so glad to hear it! Well, we hope you enjoy the rest of your night! You guys deserve it for all the hard work, especially all the upper class men about to graduate! I won't keep you for long, because I know a lot of you... mainly the ladies... have been waiting for tonight's entertainment! So, I'll let them introduce themselves!"

Ms. Nekonome clapped along with everyone else as Tsukune walked up to the microphone. Gin picked up what looked to Moka as a sea green bass guitar with wings. Bail sat behind his drum set and seemed to be content.

Tsukune cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"How's everyone tonight?" He called into the mic, and to Moka's chagrin the girls went absolutely crazy, trying to call his name or get his attention.

Tsukune waited for the crowd to calm down, and Moka could just see Gin laughing. He said something to Tsukune and he turned around, grinned and flipped off the werewolf. Gin stuck his tongue out at him and laughed harder.

"So, the guys and I decided we would be tonight's entertainment for you all." Tsukune started. "And I won't deny it, all of these songs that I selected have a connection. It's a message that I wanted to convey to a certain someone, and I couldn't really reach that person until now. This gives me an opportunity to at least try. This is something I really haven't done in public... so I'm a bit nervous! Forgive me if I slip and fall down on stage!"

The crowd laughed with him, and one girl yelled loudly, "You can fall on me, Tsukune!"

Tsukune chuckled nervously. "Sorry, but I think I'll pass."

Then he got serious. "Hopefully you guys enjoy this. If it all works out, I might do this more. It seems like it'd be fun!"

He then turned to the guys, and they exchanged a few words. They nodded seriously, and Moka facepalmed as they all bumped fists. _What was with boys and their fists? I mean, I know I love using them to fight with, but sometimes boys take it to the extreme sometimes!_

"Here we go, everyone. The first song is a song called _Sorry for Everything_ by a band called Dead by April. Enjoy!" Tsukune announced. The crowd went wild as Gin hit a switch and their instruments went live.

As Tsukune started playing, it seemed like he almost came to life. His fingers danced along the fretboard like they had a mind of their own, and Tsukune's face seemed to become peaceful. He really did love his music.

And then he stepped to the mic and began singing. And that's when everyone _really_ lost it. Moka even found herself awestruck.

What came out of the speakers was something she never expected. It was like the voice of an angel.

 _Sometimes you've said I didn't listen to your words_  
 _That I even made you cry_  
 _Maybe I didn't show in every possible way_  
 _how much I cared_

 _I'm sorry for_  
 _not being myself_  
 _For everything_  
 _ending this way_

 _Maybe I maybe you_  
 _could made this change_  
 _I'm sorry for_  
 _for everything_  
 _I wish that I_  
 _could stop your tears_  
 _from falling down_

 _But unlike me I make it worse_

 _Maybe I wasn't always there_  
 _But it doesn't mean I don't care_

 _Whatever it was_

 _I'm sorry for not being myself_  
 _For everything_  
 _ending this way_

 _Maybe I maybe you could made this change I'm sorry for_  
 _For everything_

 _We're minutes away_  
 _from saying goodbye for all of time_  
 _I'm second away_  
 _from breaking apart_

 _I'm sorry for_  
 _for everything_  
 _...I'm sorry for not being myself..._

 _For everything_  
 _ending this way_  
 _maybe I maybe you could made this change_

 _I'm sorry for_  
 _...I'm sorry for everything..._  
 _for everything_  
 _...for everything..._

The crowd cheered as the last notes died away, and Tsukune smiled.

"I guess you really liked that one, huh?" Tsukune said.

The crowd roared in agreement. Moka couldn't help but clap herself. Tsukune had really nailed the song.

"Well, we're just getting started!" Tsukune announced. "Now... have you ever heard a song and went... hey, this song reminds me of someone!" He looked back at Gin and said, "I know what song fits you, bro. And it isn't _Sexy and I Know It._ "

Gin laughed with the rest of the crowd, and seemed to ask a question.

"What song _does_ remind me of you?" Tsukune seemed to think for a moment, then laughed. " _Call Me Maybe?_ "

The crowd laughed some more at that, and Gin gave Tsukune the bird. But he was smiling the whole time. Bail, however, was dying of laughter.

"Well, this song reminds me of a certain someone. And they'll deny it, but they know that it's true. So here we go. This is Thousand Foot Krutch's song, _The Part that Hurts the Most (Is Me)_."

Tsukune led his friends into a heavy sounding rock song, and as Tsukune sang, the words resonated withing Moka. They were extremely relatable, and familiar. Was Tsukune talking about her?

 _Everyday I get a little closer_  
 _And everything I'm made of starts to melt away_  
 _I see the signs but I can't quite make the words out_  
 _All I want is to be near you,_

 _But I'll push you away_

 _I just wanna get away..._

 _But I hurt you everyday..._

 _The part that hurts the most, is me..._  
 _The most, is you..._  
 _It's everything I do without you_

 _The part that hurts the most, is me..._  
 _The most, is you..._  
 _It's everything I do without you_

 _Every chance I get I'm moving closer_  
 _I know I'm not supposed to_

 _But I can't break away_  
 _I see the signs but I can't quite make the words out_  
 _All I want is to be near you_

 _But Ill push you away_

 _I just wanna get away but I hurt you everyday_

 _The part that hurts the most, is me..._  
 _The most, is you..._  
 _It's everything I do without you_

 _The part that hurts the most, is me..._  
 _The most, is you..._  
 _It's everything I do without you_

 _I hate talking about it_  
 _Try to lose it but in stead I found it_  
 _I want you to know I couldn't love any one more_

 _No! Stay away from me!_

 _Get up! I'm tryin' to walk away, it just won't let up!_

 _No! Stay away from me!_

 _Get up! I'm tryin' to walk away, it just won't let up!_

 _No! Stay away from me!_

 _Get up! I'm tryin' to walk away, it just won't let up!_

 _The part that hurts the most, is me_  
 _The most, is you_  
 _It's everything I do without you_

 _The part that hurts the most, is me..._  
 _The most, is you..._  
 _It's everything I do without you_

 _The part that hurts the most, is me..._  
 _The most... is you..._  
 _It's everything I do without you_

 _The part that hurts the most, is me..._  
 _The most, is you..._  
 _It's everything I do without you_

As Tsukune finished the last lyrics, the crowd cried out in appreciation. Moka felt a little twitch in her heart. What was Tsukune doing?

Tsukune then looked out at the crowd. "Alright, I only have two songs left. And these are the one's I really wanted to sing. So, everyone knows the story about how I was involved in the huge fight with Alucard." Tsukune took a deep breath. "Yes. I was involved. And I and someone very dear to me almost died that day. To be honest, I felt helpless in half of the fight. I didn't know what I was supposed to fight for, now that I knew the scale of what I was involved in, and I almost gave up. But then I found my reason to fight... it was that someone that was dear to me. So, this next song, called _Angels Fall_ by Breaking Benjamin really describes what I was feeling at the time."

Tsukune began playing the first few notes, and Moka seemed to fall into a lake of memories. She remembered every second of the fight with Alucard... especially the moment when she and Tsukune awoke as Shinso Vampires... was this what he was experiencing?

Somewhere during the performance, the world around Moka ceased to exist.

There was only Tsukune. Her one and only love.

 _I try to face the fight within_  
 _But it's over_  
 _I'm ready for the riot to begin_  
 _And surrender_  
 _I walked the path that led me to the end_  
 _Remember_  
 _I'm caught beneath with nothing left to give_  
 _Forever_

 _When angels fall with broken wings_  
 _I can't give up, I can't give in_  
 _When all is lost and daylight ends_  
 _I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever_

 _Grey skies will chase the light away_  
 _No longer_  
 _I fought the fight now only dark remains_  
 _Forever_  
 _Divided I will stand_  
 _And I will let this end_

 _When angels fall with broken wings_  
 _I can't give up, I can't give in_  
 _When all is lost and daylight ends_  
 _I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever_

 _The sun begins to rise_  
 _And wash away the sky_  
 _The turning of the tide_  
 _Don't leave it all behind_  
 _And I will never say goodbye_

 _When angels fall with broken wings_  
 _I can't give up, I can't give in_  
 _When all is lost and daylight ends_  
 _I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever_  
 _Forever, forever_

The crowd was in awe as they experienced his emotions with him, and Moka almost cried. But she had to stay strong. She wasn't going to let this guy get the best of her!

...right?

"And now, for the last song of the night." Tsukune looked at Gin, and he pulled something out from behind the curtains...

 _Was that an acoustic guitar?_ Moka wondered where he'd gotten his hands on one, but she didn't have time to continue her train of thought.

"We had a fight... a couple nights ago... I didn't tell her something huge, and I lost her trust because of that. But, hopefully I can make up for it with this... After all..." He chuckled. "She's been asking for this for the longest time..."

He scanned the crowd until his eyes met Moka's. She felt a shiver run down her spine... _Is he really..._

"This is for you." Tsukune said. And he began plucking at the strings. The most beautiful, clearest notes rang throughout the air, and it seemed to hypnotize everyone who heard it. Even Moka found herself spellbound. Moka recognized it immediately.

It was one of her favorite songs. _Far Away_ by a band called Nickelback.

 _This time, This place_ _  
_ _Misused, Mistakes_ _  
_ _Too long, Too late_ _  
_ _Who was I to make you wait_ _  
_ _Just one chance_ _  
_ _Just one breath_ _  
_ _Just in case there's just one left_ _  
_ _'Cause you know,_ _  
_ _you know, you know_

 _That I love you_ _  
_ _I have loved you all along_ _  
_ _And I miss you_ _  
_ _Been far away for far too long_ _  
_ _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_ _  
_ _and you'll never go_ _  
_ _Stop breathing if_ _  
_ _I don't see you anymore_

Moka gasped as he sang the lyrics. _That idiot..._ She thought. _He's not saying he... loves me... in front of everyone... is he?_

To her horror, and her absolute delight, Tsukune dropped down from the stage. He still carried the guitar, and kept playing as he walked. The music kept ringing through the speakers, so Moka guessed the guitar had a wireless function on it. That was a nice guitar, she noted.

Tsukune walked until he was right in front of her, smiling. And he kept singing as he gazed into Moka's eyes.

 _On my knees, I'll ask_ _  
_ _Last chance for one last dance_ _  
_ _'Cause with you, I'd withstand_ _  
_ _All of hell to hold your hand_ _  
_ _I'd give it all_ _  
_ _I'd give for us_ _  
_ _Give anything but I won't give up_ _  
_ _'Cause you know,_ _  
_ _you know, you know_ _  
_ _  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

With that, as the rest of the song kept playing with Gin taking over on the music and Bail on the back-up vocals, Tsukune leaned in and kissed Moka on the lips.

In front of everyone. Moka felt the walls she'd built around herself over the past couple days instantly crumble away to dust. She gave in and kissed Tsukune back with as much fervor as she could muster.

She pulled away and smiled at him. She playfully flicked him on the nose and said, "You really know how to lay it on... but then that's something I love about you, isn't it?"

Tsukune grinned. "Hey... a boyfriend is supposed to spoil his lady, isn't he?"

Moka laughed. "It's about time you figured that out."

Tsukune winked. "The next lyrics are coming up. I think you know them."

"You just play, lover boy." Moka said. "I'll do the singing."

And she did.

 _But you know, you know, you know_

 _I wanted_  
 _I wanted you to stay_  
 _'Cause I needed_  
 _I need to hear you say_  
 _That I love you_  
 _I have loved you all along_  
 _And I forgive you_  
 _For being away for far too long_  
 _So keep breathing_  
 _'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_  
 _Believe it_  
 _Hold on to me and, never let me go_  
 _Keep breathing_  
 _'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_  
 _Believe it_  
 _Hold on to me and, never let me go_  
 _Keep breathing_  
 _Hold on to me and, never let me go_  
 _Keep breathing  
_ _Hold on to me and, never let me go_

With that, Moka kissed him once again. All the girls cried out in despair, but the guys simply cheered Tsukune on. Now Moka understood why all the guys had stayed away from her. They knew that Tsukune was going to try and get her back, and they were respecting his wishes for once.

"Hey, tonight's not over, you know." Tsukune said, winking at his girlfriend playfully.

Moka gave him a suspicious look. "What are you doing, Tsukune?"

He just smiled brightly. "You'll see. Follow me."

Tsukune handed the acoustic over to a fellow student and thanked him. He then grabbed Moka's hand, and had her follow him all the way to the roof.

* * *

Mizore, Yukari and Kurumu were standing at the edge of the auditorium, watching with huge smiles on their faces as Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand and led her off toward the staircase.

"Can I just say, 'it's about damn time?'" Kurumu said, sipping from her glass of punch.

"You can." Mizore said, dipping a finger in hers to turn her drink into something more like a slush. "It was actually a bit of a headache to deal with Moka like she was. Didn't pay attention in class, pushed everyone away, it was depressing just watching her."

"Well... I'm certainly glad!" Yukari said, but then she noticed Kurumu staring glumly into her cup. She smiled sympathetically. "Still not over Tsukune, huh?"

Kurumu smiled sadly. "I never will be. He's my Destined One. If I don't get with him, in someway, or he rejects me, I'll die. My life is literally in his hands. But... the way things are going... I think my only chance is to become his dream girl. Otherwise..."

Mizore smiled. "I know what you mean. I know he might never love me the way I love him, but that doesn't keep me from chasing after him." She smiled. "I want to follow him wherever he goes. I want to go on adventures, and see what future awaits him. It's the least I can do."

The young witch looked at both of her friends, and got a little teary- eyed. "Geez, you guys... You guys are so romantic and sweet... I might just cry!"

"Oh shush." Kurumu said. "It's not like your flat-chested self doesn't have Fang-Fang all to yourself."

Yukari turned beet red and waved her hands wildly. "W-w-wait! It's- It's not like that!"

"Oh, really?" The two older girls looked at Yukari with evil looks on their faces.

"Spill the beans, then." Mizore said.

Yukari began to panic, and then-

"Get away from me, you creep!" A familiar voice said. Seconds later, a loud crack resounded throughout the gymnasium and a figure in a white suit flew through the air. As soon as he landed, they heard "But, my sweet dear..."

"Don't be calling me that!"

Kurumu sighed. "That's probably Kokoa... let's go take care of her since Moka's a bit tied up..."

* * *

Tsukune was still holding Moka's hand in his as he led her to the moonlit rooftop. A light breeze blew through as he led her to the railing. Tsukune noticed her shivering, and draped his suit jacket over her shoulders. Moka felt heat rise to her face from the gesture.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"Don't mention it." He replied with a smile.

The view from here was amazing. The full moon cast a silvery glow across the entire campus. The light danced along the light waves of the school pool, and cast a shadow over the track field. It also lit up her boyfriend's face as he looked out across the railing. It made his eyes glow with an inner light. It reminded her of when his eyes changed from red to silver that day...

Moka blushed a little bit, and hoped he didn't see. It had been scary that day, to see Tsukune's raw power. But... the way he changed... she actually liked it.

"...ka? Earth to Moka? I kinda need you here and not in the clouds."

Moka shook her head as his words brought her out of her daze. "Sorry about that. I was in a world of my own for a bit there."

Tsukune laughed that wonderful laugh of his. "Well, isn't that a first! Moka Akashiya daydreaming? I might just need to call the press! Or better yet put that in the school newspaper..."

Moka flicked him on the forehead. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Tsukune. Or do you need to know your place?" She lifted her leg, hoping to appear both threatening and seductive at the same time.

Tsukune laughed and held his hands up defensively. He blushed a little even, so it must've been a success. "Okay, okay, I surrender."

Moka smirked. "Smart boy." She looked at him, then asked "So why did you bring me up here, love?"

He shrugged. "I thought it was a pretty romantic place. Thought you might like it. Was I wrong?"

Moka shook her head. Was she being too standoffish? Was she giving out too much of a harsh vibe? She needed to fix this! "No, love. I like it. I was just... curious. It's not like you to be really into romantic gestures."

Tsukune smiled softly. "Well, we've all got to change sometime, right?"

Moka hummed in agreement. She laced her arm through Tsukune's and rested her head on his shoulder. She sighed in relief as she did so. Moka had no idea why it felt so good, but just holding on to him made her feel... safe. Like she was finally home.

Tsukune sighed, and he patted her head affectionately.

The two vampires stood like that for a while, enjoying each other's company as well as the silence. It wasn't entirely silent, of course. They could still hear the bass coming from the gymnasium below them, but the fact that they were alone together made it somewhat sweeter.

After a while Tsukune spoke.

"About the fight... I'm sorry. I should've told you about the Mark earlier, but I put my loyalty to him before you. I realize how stupid that was... and I was wrong. I'm sorry." He sounded genuinely apologetic.

"Well, like I said." Moka said, shifting her head so she could look at him. "What are you going to do about what you've done?"

"Well, first off," Tsukune began. "You're going to become my number one priority. And my number one in everything. Literally. And I won't keep any secrets from you. Ever."

Moka smiled. "I suppose I can accept that. I'll forgive you, Tsukune. But don't ever do anything like that again, understand?"

"Understood." He kissed her on her head, and Moka buried her face in his shoulder so he wouldn't be able to see her smile.

They stood in silence for a while, and then her boyfriend did something strange.

He sighed sadly.

"What's wrong, love?" Moka said, concerned.

Tsukune looked at the night sky, as if the moon could give him an answer to some unknown question.

"During our fight. You said something about wanting to spend the rest of eternity with me." He looked Moka in the eye. "Did you really mean that?"

Moka smiled softly, slightly embarrassed that she'd said that out loud. "I... suppose I did say that. And I meant it, I guess... What about it?"

Tsukune swallowed hard. He looked really nervous, but the look of determination in his eyes made Moka's heart beat harder.

"Well, this is the first time I've ever done this..." He pulled himself free from Moka, and Moka couldn't help but wonder what Tsukune was up to now.

He reached into his pocket and pulled something small and square out. "You see... I have this little black box here... I know how it's supposed to be done, I've seen examples all the time... But I didn't know how to get it started..."

Moka's eyes widened in shock and her breath caught in her throat as her heart began racing. _Is... Is he...?_

"But then, I thought... Why don't I do it the same way I got you back?" He smiled shyly at her as he took her hands.

He then began to sing something. It was short, but surprisingly to the point.

 _Forever is a long time..._

 _But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side..._

 _Tell me everyday that I get to wake up to that smile..._

 _I wouldn't mind that..._

 _I wouldn't mind that at all..._

With that, Tsukune fell to one knee in front of Moka, and opened the box. Moka's hands flew to her mouth to try and muffle the small cry.

Inside the box was a ring nestled in white velvet. It was made of white gold, encrusted with amethysts that surrounded an absolutely beautiful pink diamond.

"Moka Akashiya..." Tsukune said. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Moka felt so many emotions rushing through her mind... Shock. Disbelief. Absolute Joy. She felt the facade she'd built for so long starting to crumble around her, and it scared her. She had to hold on to it at all costs... right? She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill as her heart seemed to leap for joy.

"You... you really don't know your place... do you?" Moka began tartly. "You put all this effort into something that could've easily backfired! And it should have!"

Her heart pounded harder and harder, harder than it ever had in her entire life as she futily fought off the overwhelming emotions she was now experiencing. "Tell me... why should I ... I..."

Her resilience was failing, and her eyes failed her as huge tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Tsukune Aono... I... I..."

It was hopeless. The facade had long since shattered, and the urge she felt to cling to him was too great to deny. With a sudden cry of elation, Moka wrapped her arms around the boy... no... the _man_ she loved and kissed him with all the strength she could muster.

She screamed her answer for the whole world to hear, and damned be anyone who judged her.

"YES!" She cried. "Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you! Oh, Tsukune... sweet Tsukune..." She sobbed with absolute delight as Tsukune slipped the ring on her finger.

It fit her perfectly, as snug as a glove.

Moka held her hand in front of her and admired the ring as Tsukune wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It shone beautifully in the moonlight. "It's beautiful, Tsukune..." She cooed. "How did you ever manage to get something like this?"

Tsukune smiled. "It was my grandmother's, God rest her soul. She gave it to me when I was little, and told me to give it to the girl of my dreams when the time was right... and that time just happened to be now."

Moka smirked. "You really do know how to lay it on thick, don't you?"

"Hey, I'm just being honest!" Tsukune laughed as he leaned in and kissed her softly, and sweetly.

Moka was still in disbelief. She was engaged to be married to her best friend and the love of her life! If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

"So... um hey." Her new fiance seemed like he wanted to say something, but was struggling to say it.

"What is it, love?" Moka asked. "You can ask me anything."

"Well..." Tsukune scratched the back of his head. "Since we're... about to get married... I was wondering if... maybe... you wanted to start sleeping together?"

Moka felt the blood rush to her face. _Me... and Tsukune... in the same bed?_

 _Is there such a thing as heaven in dreams? Because I think I'm there._

"I mean, we don't have to... I just thought that-" Tsukune was babbling nervously now, but Moka quickly shut him up with a kiss.

"I'd love to, Tsukune. But seriously. Shut up. You talk to much sometimes." Moka rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in relief. Tsukune was going to become her husband! She couldn't have been closer to heaven even if she tried.

They stood there together, in absolute bliss... until Tsukune suddenly tensed.

"Wha-" she started to say, but he suddenly tackled her to the ground.

Moka was about to beat him up and yell at him for being so impatient, but the thought was dashed from her mind as the spot where they'd been standing two seconds before suddenly exploded in a cloud of dust and tile. Moka stared wide-eyed as a figure stood up amidst the debris.

It was a werewolf. And its eyes glowed golden as it grinned crookedly at the two of them.

"Well, hello there, Tsukune... Moka..."

"Gin! What the hell are you doing?" Tsukune yelled indignantly, but the werewolf chuckled.

"Don't compare me to that pissant excuse for a werewolf." The werewolf said. "He's nothing compared to us."

"Wait.. us?" Moka said confused as she and Tsukune rose to their feet.

"Yes.." The werewolf grinned. "Us." He snapped his fingers.

Instantly, a blur of motion slammed into Tsukune, sending him spinning in the air in a mess of blood, flesh and fabric. He landed on his stomach a few feet away from her, and she could see that his shirt had been shredded. Long claw marks had been dug into his skin and were now overflowing with crimson. His Dark Mark glowed in the moonlight, as if absorbing the light.

He didn't move.

"TSUKUNE!" Moka screamed and she tried to run to him, but something held her arms tightly from behind.

"Ah, ah, ah..." A gruff voice crooned behind her. "Not so fast, sweetheart. I'm not done with you yet."

"Let her go..." Tsukune groaned. Moka sighed in relief. He tried to stand up, but his knees gave out and he crashed into the ground yet again with a grunt.

The werewolf from before smiled. "This is the guy that took down Alucard? Give me a break. Even under the full moon, we should be a piece of cake compared to Old Batty."

"Hey, Takeo. Maybe this guy is all bark and no bite?" said the werewolf which Moka guessed had struck Tsukune.

Takeo chuckled. "Perhaps you're right, Grimmel. He's quite pathetic."

"Le...Let Moka go... or... or I'll..." Tsukune grunted as he tried to get up again.

Grimmel walked over to him with a malicious laugh. "Or you'll what? Bore us to death?" He kicked Tsukune hard in the side, and Tsukune cried out in pain. Moka almost began crying from all the beatings her love was taking.

"Please, stop it! Don't hurt him!" Moka cried out.

Takeo sighed and looked over at the creature behind Moka, which she guessed was a werewolf as well. "Perch, shut her yap. Grimmel, we came to kill them, so quit playing with your prey. We've talked about this."

"Just because that man made you boss doesn't mean I have to listen to you." Grimmel said indignantly. "I was fine on my own without you."

Moka would've kept watching the argument, but suddenly, she felt the strangest sensation. There was no pain... just the sensation of something just terribly... _wrong._

She heard Tsukune screaming her name. She saw the look of absolute despair on his face, but just smiled at him. I'm fine, Tsukune, she wanted to say.

She felt movement in her side. She looked down and saw the werewolf removing his hand from where it'd pierced her side. Thick, steamy red blood poured from the wound like a deluge, and she just looked at it curiously. She felt light headed, and confused.

She looked at Tsukune as the corners of her vision started to tinge grey. _Look, Tsukune... Blood._ She smiled at him, and fought off the giddy feeling rising in her stomach.

Audio returned to the world as she suddenly noticed her fiance's face turn dark and fierce. It was a look of absolute rage, but that wasn't what really got her attention and pulled her out of her daze.

It was the Mark on his back. It was glowing with a bright purple light, and symbols seemed to be etching themselves into his back, symbols similar to her own.

The mark was completing itself.

As she looked back at Tsukune, her broken mind registered something.

 _These guys are so screwed._

With a loud, throat tearing, and hellish scream, Tsukune erupted into a cyclone of blinding swirling purple energy. The torrent of wind was so powerful that it threw Grimmel into the air with a yelp.

Lightning crackled inside the miniature storm, similar to the one she and Tsukune had been trapped in when they awoke as Shinso, but this one was way more violent and frightening.

The storm lasted for a full minute, until it exploded outward in a flash of light. Tsukune stood there, his face hidden by his hair. But he looked different now.

His hair was now a bright, shiny silver, and the ends were tinged with a light brown, much like his natural color. As he looked up and opened his eyes, Moka noticed his eyes had changed. They were silver once again, with a crimson slit as a pupil instead of a black slit like a normal vampire's. His entire body seemed to be wrapped in a case of broiling, purple energy. The aura given out by him struck fear into everyone's soul, even Moka's. She watched as Grimmel and Takeo both stepped back nervously.

"What the hell...?" Grimmel said. "This wasn't what we were told!"

Moka looked at her fiance and saw something that truly terrified her.

He was smiling.

 _Oh... shit._ He'd awoken fully in response to Moka getting hurt, and now he was going to make them pay.

"Hey, shitstains..." Tsukune said, his voice suddenly an octave deeper. "Let's dance."

* * *

"The human world is heavily fractured on the notion of our existence. There are still many governments who are in a state of denial while many are enforcing a faith gathering, declaring "The end of days"" Eris continued in her long report; her master paying heed to every word in silence as he put on the fresh robes and tended to his unkempt hair. Apollo had been expecting something along the lines of what would happen, were Ayashi known to the entirety of mankind to exist. He had hoped for at least some reprieve, but as the Valkyrie continued, those hopes were dashed. Ever since the failed attempt in Wallachia and the disappearance of a like minded hopeful Dracula, Apollo had made great efforts to not only ensure the protection of Ayashi who elected to still remain in the human world incognito but ensure that the hunts were to one day be considered nothing more then the ramblings of ignorant fanatics clinging on to old myths.

For so long, Apollo had longed for a co-existence between ayashi and man; longer then any other, for it had been he who had lain the foundations of said notion at the dawn of his reign. And once again, it had been foiled and postponed by the hands of a bitter wife, seeking a means to gain the attention of her polygamous husband.

The very Vampire who had married the winged being's precious Akasha.

The loathing that Apollo had for Issa Shuzen was quite well known and the Vampire had already found himself in danger of a brutal death on more then one occasion; it had only been Apollo's love and care of his daughter that had spared him a death sentence. Indeed in that moment, for all of which that had transpired; all at his own selfish whims, Apollo wanted nothing more then to part the arrogant wretch's skull from his body.

However his attention then turned to his grandchild, who like her mother, he doted and cherished, she had indeed grown up as he realized during Eris' continued report. She had also played a part, unwittingly in the whole scene that had undone centuries of effort, but that was not what he was truly angry with her for.

The human boy whom, like the one before him that had been brought in by the Headmaster, had been infused with Moka's Shinso blood and lost his humanity in the process, becoming a Shinso Vampire himself.

'Had it all been too much for both Tenmei and Tohou to handle?' Apollo growled mentally. 'I gave them a simple task, well within their abilities and not only do they fail, they deliberately ignore them! I can not even leave things alone for a moment before they unravel!'

"Currently might I add, the Night Warriors are continuing to retain order in most territories..." Eris followed up before falling silent on Apollo's sudden rise from the stool.

"Master?" She asked dutifully as Apollo's heterochromatic eyes narrowed in realization.

Eris did not understand at that moment; she could not feel anything, but in that very moment, Apollo's entire body reacted to a very faint but still very recognizable sensation. It had been the same feeling that had stirred him from his eight year dormancy, but he had only believed it to be a very realistic dream. As the sensation only increased, Apollo came to realize that not only was it real, but that only one kind of being could be as such.

"I do not believe this...Moka...just WHAT have you unleashed?!" The winged being growled in irritation before looking to his lieutenant who could only look back, oblivious to her master's revelation.

"Lady Eris, I have a request of you." he began.

"As you command." the Valkyrie replied honorably.

"I will be making a call to Yokai Academy, I ask of you first to contact Sir Nurari to collect me at the designated stop. After which I would ask you to make your way to the Shuzen estate to invoke Order 21.B" Apollo instructed and was responded with a bow before he rose from the stool and strode from the workshop.

While still grieving and his body reacting in the same pain as earlier, the winged being's mind was set on one instruction. There was work to do and his personal suffering would have to be postponed. He would grieve later.

* * *

 **The lyrics Tsukune used to propose to Moka are from a song called _I Wouldn't Mind_ by a band called He is We. I really love this song, and you guys should definitely check it out.**

 **That was, by far, the longest chapter I have ever written. About 14k words. Holy shit!**

 **But it was much needed, because this was a big chapter, and there was a lot that needed to happen. I think we all sorta knew this chapter was going to be big before I even started writing.**

 **But Yeah! All the support you guys have been sending me is amazing. I love you guys, and you really deserve the right for me to call you "You Wonderful People."**

 **BTW, if you guys didn't notice, I made a cover for the story! I wonder if you guys like it? PM me if you think it's awesome!**

 **So... Apollo is ready to make his big entrance into everyone's life! The Yokai World is about to get turned upside down... literally. I wonder what will happen...?**

 **So, you guys know the drill! Follow, favorite, and share this story (You know you want to) and also don't forget to review, review, REVIEW! I don't care if you're a guest or a member! Every little bit you guys do really helps in getting this story out to more people! Also, don't forget to add me to your Favorites list and Follow my profile! I'll be doing more stuff... a lot more stuff... muwahahahah...**

 **So, as always! Thank you, you Wonderful People. And I will see you in the next chapter,** _ **Chapter 8**_ _ **: the Emperor and a Vampire...**_

 _ **Until Next Time...**_

 **A/N: Did some minor editing, including a grammar error brought to my attention by one of my readers. Thanks, Xivitai from FanFic!**


	8. The Emperor and a Vampire

**Hey, welcome back! I've been waiting to write this chapter ever since I first came up with the concept for the plot.**

 **So, hopefully you guys enjoy! I've been getting plenty of feedback and support from you all, especially when it comes to things we missed during our editing sessions. All of this together just makes writing this story so much more fun. So thanks again. It means a lot.**

 **In this chapter, will we discover what has befallen our main hero? The secret to Tsukune's forbidden powers is about to be unveiled... and it may not be what you wanted to hear...**

 **So, without much further ado... Enjoy the Chapter...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8** **: The Emperor and a Vampire**

Apollo quickly refitted the deep red robes before folding his wings behind his back. Underneath he had donned a neat black tunic that reached past his knees, accessorized with a golden tassel acting as a belt. On his cloven, almost paw like hands he wore a pair of fingerless cordovan leather gloves and on his feet, a pair of toeless sandals. Satisfied with his presentation, Apollo took hold of two leather pouches; one of which he glanced at briefly for assurance and placed them within his robes before reaching for an ornate walking cane and proceeded to the main hall of the estate.

As he walked through the beautifully decorated decorum of his abode, Apollo's channeled focus was deterred only for the occasional brief polite greeting to the many servants and maids as they passed him by. Most of them were in awe and almost forgot to bow, others made their own subtle efforts to attract more then just a greeting. The few male servants bowed respectfully, but all of the servants kept in the back of their minds the consideration of the previous few days of his grieving and thought best to keep their space.

Apollo's approach to the main hall was not without a final greeting; a duo of robed men, one adorned in black and focused in demeanor, his deep brown hair contrasting little against his robes and the other adorned in green and lax in presentation. The winged being bowed in kind.

"So, chief you finally awoke eh?" The man in green offered cheerfully as he casually saluted, only to nudged subtly, yet firmly by his company.

"Cicero!" the black robed hissed as he bowed. "I hope you will excuse his behavior, sire. It is indeed, as always, an honor to be before you."

"Obsidi Timaeus, Emeral Cicero... my old friends" Apollo greeted with a kind smile as he bowed his head. "The honor is indeed mine"

"You praise us, sire" Timaeus obliged humbly before righting himself. "I would like to offer my..."

"Oh, come on, Timaeus! He's in a good mood!" Cicero sighed as he looked at Apollo and shook his head skeptically. "He's trying his best to not think about it!"

"Cicero, you go too far!" Timaeus growled as he looked over his shoulder. "Were I any other First, you'd have more then just a scolding!"

"Friend, if you'd just remove that pole from out your ass for just a moment and tried..."

Apollo watched on amused as the pair continued to bicker. The duo were indeed two of the finest warriors within the ranks of his military, though their reputed squabbles were noted of their reputation before their talents. Apollo offered a polite cough, which quickly saw their spat come to an end.

"Timaeus, I thank you for your kindness. And Cicero, my thanks for your cheerful notion." The winged being offered as he noticed Eris salute and took her own leave. "I would stay longer to catch up, as I am sure you have some wonderful tales to impart, but I have a matter of importance to attend to."

"Understood, Sire. We will adjourn until a more suitable time" Timaeus replied dutifully as Cicero just nodded.

"What's got you in a rush, chief?" Cicero offered.

"Family matters." Apollo offered briefly before bowing his head and walking beneath a circle of natural light. As he briefly glanced up, he beheld the night sky that peered faintly through the magma vents of the Volcano and through an ornate ceiling with a round skylight.

 _Darkest before dawn... let the light shine swiftly..._ Apollo thought mentally before unfolding his magnificent wings, crouched and then launched himself through the open roof and into the skies for the first time in ten years.

"Family matters, huh?" Cicero pondered as he rested his arms to the back of his head. "Take it that the fine Valkyrie chick told him about Mokie's little incident with that Tsu...kuru?"

"Tsukune Aono." Timaeus corrected as he walked towards the dining quarters. A pair of maids curtsied as he walked by. "Coming, Cicero? I heard that the cooks are still trying to make use of the feast that was left over." Timaeus called over before shrugging and continuing.

"Tsukune, Tsukuru...why couldn't his name have just been Bob?" Cicero joked as looking back up to the skies above.

"Better be careful, little Mokie... Your grandpa's probably not gonna be happy with you..." the robed man muttered kindly before his eyes opened wide. "Hey! Make sure you leave some of those sausages for me!" he exclaimed as he ran with much haste after his friend, as he didn't want to lose his chance at such a good meal.

* * *

Tsukune frowned as the werewolves trembled where they stood. Moka noticed that every time the electric current surrounding him crackled or popped, the monsters jumped in fear. Even Moka was afraid to a certain extent, even though she knew the reason behind his rage was for her sake.

"Are you guys seriously afraid of me?" Tsukune asked, sounding amused. "Funny. The last time I emerged, I was against several Wendigo and they didn't even flinch." Tsukune chuckled. "Well, the mighty werewolves have fallen so far, haven't they?"

"We... we're not afraid of anything!" Grimmel growled, trying to hide his nervousness but failing. He grinned. "Under the full moon, our speed is unrivaled. You have no hope of beating us!"

Tsukune did not look impressed. If anything, he looked pissed. "If you really think you'll get anything by adding insult to injury, then by all means come at me." He pointed at both of the creatures in front of him. "In fact, I'll take both of you on at the same time."

"He's a cocky bastard, ain't he?" Grimmel looked at Takeo, who simply nodded.

"Two against one? Sounds like fun... for us." Takeo smiled as he and Grimmel blurred and sped towards Tsukune.

Tsukune's face was blank, even as his arms blurred. Seconds later, the two werewolves reappeared with numerous wounds across their face and bodies. They gasped and heaved, Grimmel going so far as to even throw up blood. His arm was missing.

"I woke to something like this? Pathetic." Tsukune said. "Not even a child would play that dumb."

"What... is he?" Grimmel gasped. "How can... he outclass us?"

Tsukune turned to look at them. "You want to know something scary? Not even I know what I am. But I do know that if you hurt my Moka, I'll become the angel of death. Understood?"

"Well, too bad. Our job was to kill both of you." Takeo said, trying to stand as he gazed at Tsukune with a fiery gaze that would've staggered many men at once. But Tsukune merely met his gaze with a blank expression. And that was almost worse, Moka thought. It was like a storm that was barely held back, and an eternal hell would be unleashed if the restraints were lifted.

Those eyes of his... they were unnatural and yet natural at the same time. They were out of place, and yet regal.

"Then please try and kill me." Tsukune said, extending his hands to his sides. "But I only ask that you leave Moka alone. She hasn't done anything to deserve this."

"Too bad, orders are orders!" Grimmel screamed as he lunged forward.

Tsukune's lips moved, and Moka struggled to hear his words. But nothing could be heard over Grimmel and Takeo's efforts to strike Tsukune.

It looked like he said _Please don't do this._

Moka was fine, thanks to her Shinso blood's recovery abilities, so she knew she had a clear mind. But why would Tsukune say that?

Tsukune had morphed his arms into claws, and was now parrying each of the monster's strikes. It seemed like Tsukune had a bit more control over himself this time. He wasn't trying to kill them, per say, but he was trying to let them wear themselves out before taking them out. But Moka had a feeling that if they made even a movement to hurt her...

As if reading her thoughts, Takeo suddenly latched his gaze onto her.

"So the girl is your weakness, eh?" He said. He then smiled. "Then perhaps if I want you to get serious I'l-"

"No you wont." Was all anyone heard before Takeo screamed as he disintegrated in a mess of blood and fur. In his place stood Tsukune, his arm transformed into a blade and looking sad. He looked at Moka and smiled, and knelt down to check on her.

"Are you okay, babe?" She heard him say. His hand reached out to touch her side, and she felt energy flowing into her, healing her injury at an increased rate. She felt the wound in her side sealing

and she gasped as a pleasant sensation overtook her.

Tsukune looked her in the eyes and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I'm holding back... but I might fade pretty soon. You might want to run."

Moka gasped at his words and shook her head vehemently. "I won't leave you, Tsukune! If you really love me, fight to protect me and not for the sake of killing! That's what a husband is supposed to do, right?" She smiled at him, and she felt happiness swell in her chest as he seemed to glow at her words, pushing back the darkness if only for a little while.

"Why are you always right?" Tsukune wondered aloud.

"Well, someone's got to be, am I right?"

Tsukune leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. "I'll be right back, babe. Wait for me, will you?"

"Don't take too long." Moka said.

Tsukune turned and faced off against the two remaining werewolves. The last one, who's name Moka believed to be Pirch, had been sitting back and watching the fight for a while. But now Moka guessed that he had a strategy and was now willing to jump in to fight. But one look at her fiance told Moka that any effort they threw at him would be fruitless in the end.

They rushed him, and Tsukune ran forward to meet them. Grimmel roared and lashed out with a flurry of punches and kicks and slashes while Pirch went the smarter route and tried to attack when Tsukune had an opening in his defense. However, Tsukune blocked and dodged everything thrown at him until finally it seemed he got tired of everything. He morphed his right arm into a blade and sliced Pirch cleanly in two. He then gripped Grimmel's throat and raised him in the air.

"As much as my body is screaming at me to kill you..." Tsukune said through gritted teeth. "I'm going to let you live... as a warning to everyone that may come after you. Leave Moka and myself alone, or bad things will happen."

Grimmel sighed in relief.

"But I didn't say anything about you leaving unscathed." Tsukune added.

And with that, Tsukune lifted Grimmel high and slammed his body into the ground. The force of the attack shattered the ground below him and caused everything, monsters and debris alike, to fall to the dance floor below them.

* * *

Flight, the pinnacle of freedom for many. The glorious act, greeted by the light of the sun or the aura of the moon had driven the ambitions of man to soar and reach them. Apollo hovered for a brief moment as he drifted on the night winds and allowed himself to stare at the familiar view of the moon, full and complimented with stars, glimmering like distant diamonds.

The winged being never ceased being amazed by the view, despite having witnessed it endless times and appreciated that the barrier separating the human and yokai worlds, did not hinder it's splendor above his estate as it would over others. he allowed himself a moment to ponder just how such a beauty could indeed still grace what appeared to be an ever dying world before pulling himself away and glided down passed the mountainside to an offtrack road.

As he approached, Apollo set his eye on a familiar yellow school bus, it's driver resting on the bonnet as he puffed a cigar then sat up as he beheld the winged being landing gracefully before him.

"Greetings to you, Lord Apollo. I anticipated your return, though I would have guessed I'd be called to collect you sooner." Nurari began dutifully but with a sense of familiar amusement.

"I expected no less, my friend." Apollo replied before breathing out as his body began to morph; his wings folding away into the confines of his robe as his grey marble like skin transitioned to that of a human's. His horns collapsing into strands of platinum blonde hair that rested behind his back and down his chest while His cloven paw like hands transformed into human appendages and his inhumanly eyes melding into a deep blue. Completely transformed Apollo walked to the bus's sliding doors.

"Please take me to the academy." The now humanly Apollo asked as he took to the use of his walking cane.

"Planning to show up unannounced, eh?" Nurari chuckled as he took another drag from his cigar, before tossing the end away and hopping into the drivers seat to open the door for the winged being, who briskly entered. "You will be interested to know that given the events of tonight, I expect Tenmei to call Tohou and the Shuzen fellow to discuss what is to be done with the boy's... sudden escalation."

"Then that will hasten my affairs, I have need to deal with the three of them." Apollo replied as he sat down in the first row of seats. The engine of the bus flared to life as Nurari twisted the ignition, closed the doors and pressed down on the peddle.

"Do tell me, what of the boy's persona? How has he dealt with the affairs over the last three years?" Apollo asked as he rested his hands on the pommel of his cane.

"Relatively well, considering." Nurari responded as he drove into a tunnel, the light of the moon vanishing into a passage way of flaring light. "Unlike the one before him, he has managed for the moment to stick true to his way of thinking... but given what's happened tonight, that may change."

"He has awakened." Apollo commented with a concerned frown. "There cannot be any further delay, deliver us to the academy poste haste."

"It will be mid morning by the time we arrive, my lord. Sorry, but this girl doesn't go any faster then this." the bus driver shrugged before reaching into his pocket and handed a cigar to Apollo.

"I could never understand the reasoning behind that habit." Apollo responded and politely declined.

"Humans say it's supposed to be risky for your health." Nurari commented before lighting up the one held between his lips. "But then so is anything and everything."

"Point made." Apollo agreed as he stared off into the passing lights.

* * *

Moka fell to the floor below her after Tsukune power slammed Grimmel into the ground. The debris and rubble crashed into the ground below them a few seconds before the two combat-locked monsters did. Thank goodness the students had the common sense to run when they heard the commotion, because when Tsukune and Grimmel landed, Tsukune smashed the werewolf's skull into the ground with enough force to crack the ground in a three yard radius.

The students screamed in surprise and shock as blood spurted out from the monster's shoulder where the arm used to be. Grimmel made no movement, but Tsukune still held him in place, as if he felt like he would make another motion to hurt someone. But he wouldn't move, he'd been knocked out. Moka ran up to her fiance and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, love. You've done enough." she said softly, hoping her words would break that fierce expression of his. But Tsukune refused to be moved, emotionally or physically.

The students gathered around the aftermath curiously, but they kept their distance due to Tsukune's frightening aura. The only ones that dared come close to the awakened vampire were Moka and Tenmei, who apparently had just walked into the gymnasium.

Tenmei seemed to stare at Tsukune's new form for a moment, the surprise clearly etched into his face. Tsukune and Tenmei seemed to lock eyes for a moment, and then Tsukune stiffened, and released his grip on the werewolf, pushing Moka out of the way.

"There's someone still here." Tsukune muttered to Moka.

"Well, of course there are." Moka said. "Nobody left the-"

"No" Tsukune said adamantly. "There's someone here that wants to hurt you. I don't know who it is, but I can feel them. Whatever their intentions are, they're no good."

Then Tsukune shouted to the crowd. "Is there anyone else that wishes to challenge me?"

The crowd shrank back from the sudden outburst, which was followed by a surge of yokai from the Vampire's body. Moka reached for her fiance's hand, but she let her hand fall to her side. She knew that Tsukune was now in a league of his own in terms of capability. She had no chance of sensing whatever it was Tsukune could, so she just had to trust him.

"I will let you know here and now that I am done playing games." Tsukune continued. "This game of Hide and Sneak Attack has gone on long enough. The past two attacks were enough to send me over the edge. First the Wendigo, and now this?" Tsukune motioned to the unconscious werewolf at his side. "If you want to hurt my friends and my family, then come and do it in front of me... unless you're afraid of me. Then I will personally hunt you down and take care of you myself. I am DONE. I will not be as lenient next time this happens. Next time... it's kill or be killed. Your choice."

Tenmei tapped Moka on the shoulder. "Be ready to catch him." He whispered in her ear.

Moka looked at the Headmaster in confusion. "Why do I need to catch-"

She watched as the Headmaster withdrew the large Rosary of Judgment from within the folds of his cloak. With the most fluid of motions, Tenmei reached forward to tap the Rosary to his forehead...

...only to find his wrist caught in between Tsukune's two fingers. The whole encounter had occurred within half a second. The two stared at each other for the longest time, both bearing an unreadable expression on their faces.

Tsukune was the first to speak.

"Kishin... what are you trying to do to me in such a sealed state?" He mumbled.

"You need to be brought back to normal." Tenmei responded calmly. "Your energy is disturbing the student body as well as the adults. If we don't seal you, we have no idea what may happen."

"Then leave me alone. I don't need to be sealed up. I'm fine. Unless you wish to end in a similar fate to him, I suggest you leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Tenmei said, a menacing undertone to his words.

The two of them stood like that for the longest time, and sparks seemed to fly merely from their stares. The students around them seemed to shift nervously, as two of the most powerful people they knew of seemed to be getting ready to wage war. Anything caught in the crossfire wouldn't have a happy ending, they knew. But it was like a train wreck. They knew it was coming, and yet they couldn't look away.

Moka felt she had to do something. But what could she do? Knowing Tsukune, the only things that could bring him out of anything that held his full attention either had to do with Moka herself or something about his family...

. _..wait a minute..._

A light bulb went off in the vampiress' head. What big event had just happened not even an hour ago? Something big that linked the two of them together as something deeper than what they were before...

She rushed forward and linked her arm through Tsukune's and began talking. "So, Tsukune, about the wedding... can we talk about it?"

Just as she hoped, Tsukune's head swiveled and he focused entirely on her. "Yes... what about it?"

Her face turned a bright red as the students around her began talking, which wasn't a shock considering she was talking about getting married in front of the entire student body. But she ignored the heat in her face and pushed forward, relying on the genuine enthusiasm she felt deep in her heart to spur her forward. "Well, we never got to talk about it, before all this happened. We need to discuss how it happens, right?"

Tenmei looked at her like she was crazy, but Moka looked at him and tried to convey with her eyes that he needed to let her handle the situation. After all, she was the closest to Tsukune out of everyone.

The words Moka spoke seemed to resonate within Tsukune, and he smiled at her. He released Tenmei and held Moka close. Moka instinctively leaned into his embrace, and sighed in relief. What was it about Tsukune that made her like this? Her emotions went out of control everytime she was near him, but now that they were engaged it only stirred her heart up even more.

"So, what would you like to happen, Moka?" Tsukune said softly, his silver eyes softening as he looked at her. For a moment, Moka could see a glimpse of the real Tsukune in there. He'd said that he might fade but Moka felt that he was still in there, struggling and barely holding on to himself as this new power ran amok within him. She just had to drag him back to her, no matter what.

"Well," She said, after thinking for a while. "I think it would be really romantic if we got married at the stroke of midnight, under a full moon just like this one. Don't you think? We could have our family and our friends there..."

"We'd have to have some security around Gin in case he decides to get a little too enthusiastic with his camera." Tsukune added.

Moka giggled, which she thought was extremely unlike her but she ignored it for the moment. "We'll definitely have to do that. Maybe we could do it outside, and Tenmei used to be a priest, right? Maybe he could do the ceremony."

She was trying to pull Tenmei back to Tsukune's good side, and it seemed to work. Tsukune nodded approvingly. "You really do have a knack for planning this stuff out, you know?" He said.

Moka smirked. "If you think that was good, wait until you hear the vow I'll write for you. Those words will carry me... no, _**us**_ , forever."

Tsukune smiled, as if he was trying to hold back a few tears. "Why... are you so amazing?"

"It's because I just am, love." Moka said. "But you know what would be better? If you could let Tenmei seal your powers for a bit, so you can calm down and we can go to one of _our_ rooms. After all, we're engaged now, so my room is yours now and your room is mine. It's been a long night, and I'm ready to go to sleep." She winked at him, hoping it would be enough to convince him.

Tsukune stared for a while, his silver eyes burrowing into her's. After what seemed like a minute, Tsukune nodded slowly. He looked conflicted, but he also looked as if he was spellbound while he was gazing at her. "Okay... Moka. I trust you."

The words bit into Moka's heart, and she nodded to Tenmei, who reached forward and tapped the back of her fiance's head with the Rosary of Judgment. A flash of purple light lit up the room, and Moka watched as Tsukune's eyes changed from silver back to red, and then watched as the red faded back into his natural brown eyes. The platinum color of his hair faded away, Tsukune's shoulders drooped, and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as his power was sealed away. He fell into Moka's embrace, and she stroked his hair lovingly as she always did. She felt this habit of hers would die hard, there was just something about it that soothed her. But she was happy that Tsukune was back to normal, at least for now.

Tenmei returned the Rosary to his cloak, and walked over to the vampiress. "Miss Akashiya, I believe it would be best if you try and keep him at peace for the time being, at least until we can figure out what is going on with him." The Headmaster eyed Tsukune cautiously, then continued. "It's unbelievable. I was just barely able to seal his instinct within his yokai, and the binding is fragile at that. If he pushes his limits anymore, he could break free easily and it would be a repeat of tonight's events."

Moka nodded and as if they had a mind of their own, she felt her arms holding Tsukune closer and tighter to her body. "Yes, Headmaster."

Tenmei smiled and left the gymnasium, muttering under his breath

After a while, Tsukune groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, then looked around in confusion for a moment. "What..."

"It's okay, love." Moka said, kissing the top of his head lightly. "You took care of the werewolves, and everyone is safe now."

"I know." Tsukune said. "I remember."

Moka gasped, and looked at Tsukune in surprise. "You remember what happened?"

Tsukune nodded, and rubbed his eyes to rid himself of the fatigue. "I remember everything... although I kind of wish I didn't. If anything, I'm more confused than ever."

Moka led him over to some chairs and had him sit down. She walked over to the snack table and poured punch in a cup, then walked back and handed the cup to him. She sat next to him as he gulped down the sweet drink. She waited for him to finish, and then asked, "So what happened?"

"It was the strangest thing, Moka." Tsukune said, his eyes getting a far away look. "Rather than my reason shifting into pure instinct, it was like my instincts _became_ reason. And it made everything just make sense, somehow. It's almost like my powers formed its own entity, like another consciousness inside me, and I was fighting for control the whole time." Tsukune sighed heavily. "It was unbelievably strong, Moka. You would never be able to imagine what it's like to hang off of the very edge of your own existence, barely able to hold on for dear life..."

He looked at Moka, and she was shocked to see tears. "I'd never been more afraid in my entire life. Ever. Not even when you were kidnapped."

Moka's heart went out to him. She took the cup from him and then, setting it off to the side, reached forward and drew Tsukune into her ample bosom. She ran her hand up and down his back as he cried into her chest, speaking soothingly to him to try and help calm him down. It hurt her to see her love like this, and she flashed back to before the fight when she'd held Tsukune just like this over the same exact thing.

"You don't have to let this Mark become you, Tsukune." Moka said softly as he began to stifle his tears. "You're stronger than you realize, and I'm here as well. You'll always have me. We'll get through this like all the times before: together."

Tsukune sniffed, and nodded.

Moka released him and then held his hand as she stood up. "Tsukune, I'm rather tired. I say we head to your room for the night. I'll make dinner and everything. Right now, you just need to rest."

Tsukune shrugged as he stood. "I can't say anything. The woman is always right in the relationship."

"And don't you forget it." Moka said with a small laugh as they walked out of the gym, hand in hand.

* * *

Before they went to Tsukune's room, Moka had them stop by her room to grab some stuff from her kitchen as well as some night clothes after changing out of her dress. She stuffed all her items in a backpack, and rushed over to Tsukune's side. Granted, it had only been a little while since she'd let go of him to go grab her stuff, but he'd missed having her close to him in those few moments. And he couldn't have been happier when she slipped her arm through his and smiled. She was his personal light in all the darkness of the past few years, and now she had agreed to marry him and become his wife! Tsukune felt like he was on top of the world.

The moment they walked into his room, Moka took charge. She threw her stuff on his bed, had him change out of his suit, and ordered him to lay down while she made dinner. She'd told him that she was making the dinner she'd made last time, since he loved it so much. That definitely made Tsukune smile. But as she was making dinner, Tsukune got bored. So he grabbed his guitar and started to play some soft instrumentals. The music soon filled the room, giving a homely feel to it. Moka especially seemed to enjoy the music, as she started swaying her hips to the music and hummed along. Tsukune smiled and wondered if days as wonderful as this would continue on into the future.

Moka started adding her own words to the music as she finished cooking and started setting the table. Her beautiful voice added so much more to the mood, and she seemed so much happier now than in the past. Was she really that happy being engaged to him? It seemed almost impossible to Tsukune that this woman in front of him, who to him was perfect in nearly every way imaginable, would be happy settling down with someone as average as him.

But he didn't dare voice his thoughts. At least, not yet. She'd said yes, and that was enough for him.

They sat at the small table in his room and gave thanks. However, instead of sitting across from him, Moka actually sat next to him. They ate in peace, enjoying the silence and each other's company. Finally, after they ate, Tsukune offered to clean up while she got ready for bed. She tried to make Tsukune allow her to clean up, but he shook his head and told her that he had to repay her for the fantastic meal somehow. With that, Moka acquiesced and went to change in the bathroom. Tsukune headed over to the kitchen and washed the dishes in the sink. He then changed out of his clothes into some clothes more suitable for sleeping.

Lately the ventilation in his room had started to falter, causing the temperature in his room to rise at night. So he'd started to sleep without a shirt to help cool off, but by the time the air conditioning was fixed, he'd grown accustomed to it and found it extremely comfortable. So he stripped off his shirt and pants and pulled on some pajama shorts. As he pulled back the covers and got under the sheets, the bathroom door opened and Moka stepped out. Tsukune found his breath stolen once again at her natural beauty. She'd changed into an old t-shirt and some sweat shorts, and her long silver hair was hanging over one shoulder casually.

She smiled shyly at her fiance. "What are you staring at, you goof?"

"You." Tsukune said bluntly. "Have I told you just how beautiful you are lately?"

Moka tilted her head to the side playfully and made a big show of thinking. "Hmmm... I don't think so. You might need to refresh my memory." She said as she walked over to the bed.

"Well, I'll just suffice it by saying that you're perfect. And I can't believe you're actually mine." Tsukune said as he pulled the covers back for her.

She slowly slid under the sheets with a bright blush on her face, and smiled as Tsukune covered her up and offered her one of his pillows. "Thank you, love." She said in a small voice.

"No problem, angel." He said.

Moka grinned. "That's a new one. Haven't heard that one before."

"Well, I can't believe I haven't used that." Tsukune said teasingly. "It really does fit you."

Moka laughed a little, albeit mostly out of her obvious nervousness. Tsukune understood perfectly, he was nervous as hell too. All his nerves were on overdrive at Moka's closeness to him, he could feel her breath on his face. He'd only dreamed about this situation for the longest time, but now that it was here, he had no idea what to do.

Moka squirmed a little before whispering, "Tsukune... would... would it be too much trouble to... hold me while we sleep?"

Tsukune felt the heat rise to his face at her adorable request. _She's so cute!_ He smiled. "Yeah, umm... sure."

He opened his arms and Moka snuggled closer to him, pressing her body against his and burying her face into his chest. As she did so, Tsukune nervously wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Like this?" He asked.

He could feel her smiling against him as she reached around and readjusted him to where he had a better grip on her. "Just like that, okay?" She said, breathing heavily as if she'd been running a long marathon. "Now don't let go of me."

Tsukune smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good." Was the last thing Moka said before closing her eyes. Moments later, she was fast asleep.

Tsukune noticed how peaceful and defenseless she looked as she slept, her lips moving slightly as she breathed. He brushed some strands of hair out of her face, and she smiled in her sleep. She started muttering cutely in her sleep, and Tsukune couldn't help but grin. This was a side of Moka that he'd never gotten to see before, and he would be sure to treasure it. She curled into Tsukune and muttered something that Tsukune barely caught.

"Home... Tsukune... love..."

Tsukune smiled. "I love you too, Moka. More than you'll ever know..." He sighed and closed his eyes, and within moments followed Moka into sleep.

* * *

The plane of existence extended far beyond his feet, extending into several different layers of reality. The air was still and sterile. Any normal being would've perished instantly, given that they'd survived the entry into this space. It was a little overkill to be a prison, he thought, but the prisoner had certainly garnered enough attention to be worthy of such extreme measures.

It had been a pain to worm his way into this domain, but it was worth it. Before him lay an elaborate prison consisting of several pillars of fire intersecting each other in numerous shapes and patterns. It was never the same for more than a few seconds, and he could tell that there was no pattern to its movements, not would there ever be. It was entirely random. A good precaution, given who they were dealing with.

He walked up to the prison structure and looked inside expectantly. What lay inside was what looked like a long neck with a head attached to it. To anyone else, it would've looked grotesque and pointless. But then again, they wouldn't have come here without knowing what lay inside this cage.

One of the heads of the monster, Typhon.

He stretched out his hands towards the flames and spoke several words under his breath. Immediately, the flames reacted to him and raced towards him, flowing into his arms and seeping into every pore in his body until the flames entirely disappeared, leaving nothing between him and his objective.

He walked forward and knelt down next to the head on the ground. He reached out the same hand he'd used to absorb the fire prison and touched it. A rune appeared on its forehead and it instantly started to fade from the dimensional plane, to appear in a separate location that he had prepared ahead of time.

He then smiled to himself, and began to fade himself. _Two down, only five to go..._

* * *

Moka stirred to the sound of Tsukune's alarm clock ringing. It was an annoying sound compared to hers, which had a softer and more melodic tone which left Moka feeling refreshed and ready to start the day. However, in Tsukune's case, she understood why he came to class looking slightly annoyed and cranky. She'd just thought he wasn't much of a morning person! Now she knew better.

Moka opened her eyes wide as the memories of the previous night's events flooded into her memory and her face flushed with heat, despite her best efforts to try and keep it down.

 _I'm actually getting married... and I'm sleeping with Tsukune..._

She looked at the male vampire and felt a smile form on her face as she observed how he slept. His face was relaxed, and a soft smile tugged at his lips. His hair was a mess of bedhead, and Moka had to keep herself from giggling at the mess. He groaned in his sleep and Moka felt his grip around her waist tighten.

 _He looks so adorable when he's asleep._ Moka thought to herself as she allowed herself a few brief moments to just watch her fiance rest. He looked so happy in his sleep, she almost hated to wake him up.

But this gave her the opportunity to do something she'd been wanting to do for a while.

She leaned forward, and kissed him on the lips. "Good morning, sleepyhead. Time to wake up."

"Mmmm... Moka?" Tsukune mumbled.

"Yes, love. I'm here. And it's time to wake up." She said.

Tsukune's eyes fluttered open. His eyes looked around in confusion before settling on Moka. They widened in realization, and then softened.

"So, last night really happened, huh?" He smiled.

"Yes it did."

"Then that means..." Tsukune's eyes then lost all light, and a look of deep sadness replaced his previously happy expression.

 _He's still thinking about that_. Moka realized.

"Don't worry about that right now, love." Moka said, kissing him on the cheek before summoning the massive amount of willpower that would be necessary to drag her from the arms of her love and get her ready for the day. "We've got other stuff to do. I'm going to get dressed, so make yourself decent. I'll make breakfast, too, so don't make yourself anything."

"What do you have against regular cereal?" Tsukune wondered as he sat up in the bed.

"What do you have against my cooking?" Moka retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Point taken." Tsukune said.

Moka smiled. If this was to be the model for all the nights and mornings to come for them, then Moka couldn't be happier. It was like a dream come true. "Alright, Tsukune, hurry up. We don't want to be late for class."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

An hour later, Moka and Tsukune were in class together listening to the teacher drone on and on about the great applications and methods of the mathematics, most of which Tsukune could barely follow along with. However, he knew that Moka would be more than happy to go over everything with him. Her note taking skills were absolutely amazing, and they were easy and simple to understand, just the way he liked it.

Almost as much as he loved the feel of Moka's hand in his just now. Her hand was so warm and comforting... it probably was the reason behind why he couldn't concentrate in class. Ever since they woke up this morning, it was like Moka couldn't get enough of being close to him and had insisted on holding his hand even during class. It was a little unorthodox how they did it, considering Moka sat in the desk behind him, but they somehow made it work. Tsukune reached behind him with his right arm and Moka reached forward and gripped his. Moka rubbed his hand with her thumb softly from time to time, as if to let him know she was still there. If anything, he was surprised the teacher didn't break their contact. But, then again, it was Moka they were dealing with. She'd probably give the teacher a death stare if she tried to get between the two vampires.

Tsukune sighed happily and squeezed Moka's hand tightly. He heard her gasp slightly behind him in surprise, but she returned the gesture a few seconds later. He could only imagine that she was trying hard not to smile and daydream.

It was almost like a dream, and Tsukune wished that it wouldn't end.

But unfortunately, something was about to happen that would shatter that dream. And it would happen within the hour.

* * *

It was early morning when Tenmei gathered Tohou Fouhai and Issa Shuzen in his office. He hadn't explained exactly what for, but had stressed the importance behind the meeting. As scheduled, Tohou and Shuzen met with the Headmaster at around 8 in the morning. As they walked into the office, Tenmei thanked them for coming.

"This better be good, Tenmei." Issa said as he sat in one of the chairs in front of Tenmei's desk. Tohou merely pulled out one of his manga books and began flipping through it.

"It is," the Headmaster said. "I thought we might speak of what to do about Tsukune Aono. Things are getting a little more interesting than I'd like to admit."

"I'll say." Tohou interjected without even looking up from his book. "I felt what happened last night from miles away. That's some power he's got. Reminds me of you-know-who."

"Which one?" Issa asked nervously.

This time, Tohou looked up from his book and gave the Vampire an annoyed look. "The one that's dead. Do you really have to ask?"

"Just checking." Issa muttered apologetically while rolling his eyes.

"Anyways," Tenmei said. "I sealed him away for a bit, but I feel that the seal is fragile at best. If anything happens to him, the seal will break regardless of anything we do or say. I feel the worst is to come."

"Okay, so." Issa said, motioning with his arms. "What do you suggest we do, Tenmei? You're the smart one here."

Tenmei looked at Issa, and spoke with absolute honesty. "I don't know. That's why I called you here. Do you know of anything that could surpass a Shinso Vampire, much like a god to an insect?"

* * *

"Well, this'll be interesting..." Nurari muttered as he leaned against the school bus, watching as the human disguised, winged being walked into the academy's gates with an aura of authority, despite the seeming frailty that said human form seemed to carry with the use of the walking cane.

Apollo took subtle glances around the grounds as he made a beeline for the main office building. So much had occurred and so much more had fallen apart; not only had the human world become aware of ayashi but during his absence, the yokai senate that had been established shortly after Alucard's imprisonment by Akasha's hands, had been dissolved at the bureaucracy of the Vampires, with little resistance. Apollo could feel it around him, how so many of the students in the building carried with them a sense of foreboding toward one another. It was so clear to him that something had gone terribly wrong in the last eight years.

And the two he had placed in charge had plenty to answer for.

* * *

Ruby paid little notice to the heated debate in the headmaster's office as she tended to the work instructed to her, due to Mrs. Octavia's day off. However she knew what the topic was about; Tsukune and the ever unsettling growth of his powers. She herself had to admit that it was of troubling concern, yet she found herself so moved at the actions that Moka took in order to calm them.

'So, Tsukune and Moka, destined for marriage' Ruby thought aloof and smiled softly as she shrugged off the more concern. She could not deny her envy for the couple, in spite of being happy for them. She deep down longed for a similar connection with someone that would whisk her away and indulge each and every desire with that single precious spark of love and who she could easily just as desire in return.

The witch sighed as she picked up a pen and began working through a pile of paper work when a light tapping, followed by footsteps from the hall outside took her attention. The light tap grew louder and the witch sat upright to appear professional. It was then, she was presented with the figure of a stranger, walking with a cane despite not looking that much older then herself. His expression looked serious, but then lightened as his deep blue eyes met hers of pinkish red.

"Good morning, I have come to take audience with your employer and his guests." the stranger stated politely as he slowed his pace, yet continued to the double doors besides her.

"I've not been informed of your arrival. You have an appointment I assume?" Ruby replied expectantly only to receive a shake of her company's head.

"I do not, however, your employer indeed will take time to see me. Rest assure that my unannounced arrival will not reflect badly on you, my dear." the stranger replied in the same polite tone. Just as Ruby stood to her feet to object, she felt her heart pound slightly at the way he called her 'dear'. The witch shook her head and took a frown.

"I must insist, sir, that you will have to make an appointment. No exceptions." Ruby stated firmly as she tried to avoid stammering only to feel a need to quicken her breath as the stranger turned to face her. Something about him just seemed so appealing, it wasn't magic or a hex, she would have noticed that and bizarrely she felt no yokai emanating from him either. Just the way he stood and stared back at her, confidently was enough to make her mind and imagination fly away.

The stranger simply nodded and smiled. "I do apologize for incurring your wrath, my dear. However this is of urgency; so I beseech that you do not think too badly of me for being disinclined to wait further?"

"I...I could have you...es..escorted out, you...know." Ruby tried to threaten.

"I know." the stranger replied, almost playfully before placing his hand on the doorknob. "Do forgive me." And with that he opened the door and strode in with confidence.

The witch quickly placed her left hand over her heart as she breathed out rapidly to regain her breath before fanning her face with her right.

"Just who was THAT?!" she whispered, almost squealed.

* * *

Apollo immediately dismissed the conversation with the young secretary as the door closed behind him. His intended arrival had indeed gone unexpected as the looks on the faces of Tenmei, Tohou and Issa portrayed complete shock and even worry.

The winged being knew he held the cards as he strode forward and rested both hands on his cane.

"A...Apollo...!?" Tohou exclaimed as he dropped the manga he was reading, his glasses threatening to slip from his nose. The sudden appearance of the winged being made everyone in the room suddenly on edge, and Apollo made use of this.

"What news of the world?" Apollo questioned firmly as he glanced directly at Tenmei, who stood up immediately.

"Um...well, the three of us were discussing how we were considering a new method of manipulating the weather..." Tenmei blurted out, almost humorously. However Apollo's stern glance mocked his hopes.

"I have been informed by my Lieutenant, that Dracula has been slain along with my daughter and that the human world is now aware of our existence; rendering our method a failure." Apollo stated firmly, his eyes almost burning a hole through Tenmei's before he gave Issa a ghost of a glance.

"And that YOU have done NOTHING." Issa flinched nervously at the accusation; it had been true and he knew it.

"It...it hasn't just been that way, Apollo." Tohou offered meekly as he rose from the sofa. "There have been complications that needed a more..." The Yasha quickly stopped talking as Apollo raised a hand.

"Before I entered my dormancy, to hopefully awaken to my daughter's return: I left the pair of you a SIMPLE set of instructions to follow." Apollo responded. "You were to handle the matters of the Senate: You have done nothing to prevent it's dissolution, permitting the Vampire's aristocracy to go unchallenged. You were to uphold humanity's unawareness of our existence; you practically allowed our presence to crash upon a human city. No human was to enter our domain: Three have done so; two of which have been profaned beyond recognition..."

The two Dark lords and Vampire almost comically swallowed hard as Apollo's stare became deathly with his repressed anger.

"You have not only failed the tasks I have set; you have deliberately ignored them! And you have left the fate of both worlds to the hands of CHILDREN!" Apollo suddenly barked, his grip threatening to snap the cane into splinters. "You would DARE refer to yourselves as Dark Lords when it is clear that you are not even fit to run this academy!"

"Apollo...It was an attempt to experiment..." Tenmei offered but took a step back when the being before him motioned to stop.

"Experiment!? Why can I say I am not surprised with you, Kishin!?" Apollo rebutted in disgust. "Prankster and eternal gamester, using others in your little game as pawns... This is NOT a game! Simply because you were ready to sacrifice your own humanity for the sake of power does not grant you the right to do so with others!" Apollo quickly looked to the three before him. "Humanity is not even in a position to tolerate one another from one nation to another, so what honestly convinced you that introducing an entirely new world was conventionally a good idea?! I can tell you, it was a failed attempt before it even began: Has history not taught you anything, or are you so bound to the shackles of fate that you would be inclined to repeat it's avoidable disasters!?"

Apollo was beyond livid. He had expected them to try and defend their actions, but never did he expect them to reduce themselves to petty excuses.

"I clearly gave the pair of you, too much confidence. It no longer matters; I will simply have to hold your hand and assume command." Apollo huffed before looking to Issa.

"And I suppose you have some justification for the profanity, which young Moka has bestowed on the boy I am told so much of?" Apollo challenged. Issa, a Vampire renowned for his charisma, once again found it failing before the Emperor.

"Wel...I...you..." Issa offered before Apollo stepped forward.

"Please cease your flounder and answer me. That IS while you have the ability to talk." Apollo growled impatiently.

"M-Moka was left little choice with the boy, and now he's undergone such drastic change..." Issa managed to stutter as Apollo seemed to relent. "Aono, however seems to have developed at such a rate, due to the Dark Mark I could not even..."

"YOU SELECTED A SUCCESSOR WITHOUT MY APRAISAL!?" Apollo roared as his attention swung back to Tenmei while he instinctively reached and grasped the Vampire by the scruff of his shirt as he attempted to tiptoe away. The headmaster could only shrug his shoulders before Apollo looked back to the vampire, now held aloft with relative ease.

"Lord Apollo, Aono's power's already surpassed mine! With such progression..." Issa almost squeaked as the Emperor pulled him close.

"Whelp! if you thought one child was a danger, just wait until I am done with you." Apollo growled "Why was I not at all alerted, you worthless, cowardly leech!?"

"Wh-what could we have done?! Your slumber doesn't exactly end with an alarm clock!" Issa tried to defend but found himself being flung through the double doors, landing before Ruby's wide eyed expression.

"Well then, now that I have roused; you can do me the honor of directing me to them. And make yourself useful for ONCE in your life!" Apollo snarled as he motioned to Tohou and Tenmei to follow him. The Emperor briefly began to follow Issa yet stopped for a moment to notice Tohou picking up his manga.

"You still read those I see?" Apollo questioned then rolled his eyes at the Yasha's nod. "Honestly, have you never considered finding yourself a mate?" he sighed before following the red faced Vampire.

* * *

Eris approached the Gothic-looking oaken doors of the Shuzen estate, her hand resting lovingly on the pommel of her sword. The Valkyrie had her instructions. 21B meant serious business and if the stories of the Shuzen estate were indeed true, she would have her work cut out for her. Nevertheless, without hesitation; she tapped the knocker on the door with enough force to make the entire door to rumble. It did not go unanswered for long. Moments later, a slide door opened at face height and a pair of sullen eyes met the Valkyrie's.

"Your business?" A dulling voice asked.

"I am sent here by decree of my master; The Emperor, Lord Apollo. By his word, open this door." Eris responded firmly. The servant on the other side paused momentarily before the force behind the visitor's words hit him as if lighting. Immediately, his hands went to work on opening the oaken doors; Eris brushed timely through and stood before the archaic hall. Unlike Apollo's estate, the Shuzen mansion was very dark and gothic, lit by candlelight rather then the pitch lamps.

"Where is the master of the house?" Eris asked blatantly as the servant approached and bowed.

"He is indisposed, my lady. He has left the estate to tend to an audience with the Dark Lords." The servant replied dutifully. "Would you care to leave a message?"

"No message, is there anyone here who can represent him?" Eris questioned again.

"Well... there are the nobles within the parlor... Lord Shuzen permitted them to continue their luxuries within until his retur...my lady?" The servant started to walk after the Valkyrie, only for her to turn and face him.

"You are not to follow. Begin collecting the servants, maids and all within Issa Shuzen's employ, my reason for being here will involve them and I shall divulge the purpose once I have relayed this message to those representing him." Eris stated firmly before resuming her brief tour through to the parlor. As she approached, she could hear various snarls and gasps, the occasional muffled scream but above it all, she could hear the perverse laughter of many a Vampire.

The Valkyrie steeled on as she opened the door to the parlor, counting eight Vampires in total, around them were the drained bodies of ayashi... and much to her surprise, human alike.

"Oh, look here! Looks like the lord wasn't stingy after all! Must've paid a handful, for such a fine piece of meat to entertain us!" One of the Vampires whistled as he tossed aside a young girl; barely still breathing and catatonic in fear.

"Wonder if he'd mind if I took her first; wouldn't mind knowing what she's got hidden underneath that armor of hers" Another cooed as he walked over and began circling the Valkyrie.

"Come now, have some refined etiquette. Have we not indulged enough on these rather scrumptious humans already?" A third suggested as he pulled on the chains of three rabid creatures; barely clothed and while Eris could sense they were vampiric, she took notice that they snarled and bit at each other like dogs. One lunged for the other and their Vampire master could only chortle as the first proceeded to rip into the other's throat savagely.

Eris had seen enough, while she had expected an unsettling display of decadence, this truly measured many the depths of which many Vampires would traverse unknown to the world around them that saw the race as a sophisticated self-elite breed.

"You represent the Vampire Issa Shuzen?" Eris asked boldly as she walked before the Vampires, unfazed and unafraid.

"That is 'Lord' Shuzen to you, bitch." The vampire circling her hissed as he brazenly slipped his hand on her shoulder and traced it to her neck. "You ought to show respect to him. Who knows, he might show kindness where we may not..."

"I take with that, you do represent him." Eris stated, dismissively before presenting a scroll from her garb and reading aloud.

"Issa Shuzen, and all who socialize under his banner, by lawful decree of the Emperor, your property and possessions; not limited to those whom are under employ of Shuzen; have been declared as of this moment, seized under the jurisdiction of the bearer of this decree." The Vampires simply stared at one another in disbelief.

"So it is decreed and so it shall be done." Eris boomed, her stance steeled.

Moments passed before the Vampires suddenly burst into laughter.

"You can't honestly believe that we'd just fall for that!" The first Vampire jeered as he lay idly with his head on the lap of a Vampiress; her expression, a mocking jeer.

"Alright, you daft wench, looks like you need to have a good fuck." The second Vampire declared before slipping his hands underneath the Valkyrie's arms and groped her breastplate. "I promise, a Vampire's cock can be quite the experience!" He growled while nipping at her neck.

Eris's eyes shone momentarily as her fingers traced the handle of her blade and as the Vampire spun her around to face him, the Valkyrie; in a blind flash unsheathed the sword and swung the silver blade right through her molester's flesh with a single clean cut. The Vampire could only manage a blood curdling whimper before he collapsed before her, his torso splitting cleanly along the cut.

The remaining Vampires in the room stood immediately in shock.

"Duke Martilan!" A Vampiress screamed as she rushed to the fallen Vampire's body then stared up at the Valkyrie with bloody intent.

"You just made your last mistake...!" The Vampiress tensed her muscles to summon her Yokai, but to her surprise, it simply would not come to her. She stared at Eris, whose bluish ethereal wings were now in full display behind her, almost as if they were aflame. She took her stance with the sword; the blade almost humming with anticipation.

And with it, Eris swung again.

* * *

"Now who can tell me the solution to..." The teacher began as the sliding door of the classroom suddenly opened, quickly turning the heads of every student.

"And what is...!?" The teacher found her words trapped in her throat as Issa came walking in, his face pale with dread.

"Father!" Moka exclaimed as she leaped from her seat to his aid. Tsukune quickly followed while Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari simply stared in disbelief like many others in the classroom.

"Just what... what's wrong?" Moka pleaded, noticing the great deal of agony her father was in. She could barely tell what he was saying in response as he mumbled, his eyes tense in futile resistance.

"Lord Shuzen, what happened?" Tsukune asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid there's been some developments as of recent..." Tenmei spoke out as everyone's face turned to the door and beheld the headmaster along with the elderly looking Yasha; both of them looking down as they entered the classroom.

"Sensei, Tohou... what's going on!?" Tsukune pleaded.

"I only would've hoped we had more time." Tenmei offered apologetically.

"More time?" Moka asked puzzled before a familiar rhythm in footsteps widened her senses to panic. The room went suddenly quiet as the calm footsteps of another filled their ears, followed by a firm tap against the tiles. Moka quickly looked over behind Tsukune and if he knew any better, he could've sworn that the girl he loved so much had turned completely pale. Tsukune glanced over and was greeted by the firm stare of a stranger as he walked in.

"Hello young Moka, It has indeed been a while." The man stated as he rested both hands on the grip of his cane.

The classroom was silent, save for the few restrained whimpers of the Vampire lord and a few murmurs. Tsukune could only stare, puzzled. _Does this man know Moka?_

The man's gaze was glued firmly to Tsukune, who could've sworn for a moment he saw a great deal of sadness... and a strange sense of familiarity.

"So, it is true." The man began as he stepped forward, in motion with his cane, his attention on Moka again. "You have indeed profaned a human boy and turned him into a Vampire." His attention returned to Tsukune.

"Oh child, just what has been done to you?" he stated, rather than asking a question.

Moka was uncharacteristically frozen in disbelief and panic. Tsukune picked up on his girlfriend's distress and instinctively stepped in front of her, as if to protect her. The murmurs in the classroom intensified until the teacher chose to bravely interject.

"Um...Sir, I am afraid...you are going to...um...have...to..." Her voice was caught in her throat again, as the man looked at her. Immediately her nerve broke. She felt no Yokai emanating from him but his glance was enough to deter her resolve. To her surprise he politely bowed his head.

"I do apologize for the interjection of your work, young madam." He replied kindly before turning his attention back to Moka. "I will be brief, as I have come only to collect young Moka and young Aono."

"...Just who are you?" Tsukune nervously challenged. It was the look in the man's eyes that unwittingly disturbed him. It was unlike anything he had seen in most of the monsters he had encountered in the last three years. All but a few in the classroom quickly pulled themselves out of their seats and against the walls. if Tsukune and this stranger were going to clash, they deep down knew in instinct that they didn't want to be in their way.

"My name is Apollo." the man replied. With that one statement, the students swallowed and trembled... they knew the name. They knew it all too well.

"You're Lord Apollo?" Yukari blurted out in disbelief "The Yokai Emperor who knows no rival?!" Everyone stared at the young witch in horror; if this was indeed the legendary being from their parent's stories then this was the last being one would want to interrupt.

However Apollo looked her way and she began to regret her words.

"So most would say." he responded kindly before looking up around the entire class, his eyes resting on Mizore for a brief moment, just as hers rested on him. Again Tsukune felt the same sense of recognition, but this time from Mizore to this 'Apollo'.

"You all have no need to fear me, I have not come for you..." Apollo stated.

"You're supposed to be 'Lord Apollo'? What a joke! You practically reek of human to me, which makes me wonder how you even got here!" One of the students who seemed to not buy into the claim which others were so quick to not risk.

"Watch your words, boy!" Tohou urged, then looked down apologetically as Apollo raised his hand.

"I will kindly ask you to mind your manners and your tone, young one." Apollo responded softly but firmly. But his words were unheeded and the student stood up.

"Ok, gramp I think you need escorting out..." The student brashly walked over and grabbed Apollo by the forearm and began attempting to pull him out into the doorway, to the disbelief of everyone, especially the two Dark Lords.

"Oh no..." Moka muttered finally, as Tsukune felt her arms wrap around him..

"Just who is this 'Apollo'... Is he someho..." Tsukune's words were suddenly interrupted by a sudden yelp. The entire classroom paid witness to the emperor as he effortlessly twisted the hand of the student in a sickening angle before shoving him on his side.

"Okay, gramps! You've asked for it!" the student snarled as his clothes tore and his body mutated into a hellish barrel-chested dog-like ayashi, his body letting off a great deal of heat as if he had just walked out of an inferno. "See if you've got what it takes to do that again!" He spoke, his voice now severely distorted due to his transformation.

"Kozumi, don't!" The teacher screamed as the Hellhound crouched, fire dripping from his maw as he growled demonically and lunged fiercely at Apollo...

...only to be caught effortlessly by the throat, whining as helpless as a newborn puppy as Apollo held him aloft.

"Foolish boy." Apollo stated almost coldly before tossing the rapidly fading hellhound to the ground. Several of Kozumi's classmates rushed to aid him, though they were hesitant about getting any closer to Apollo after that spectacle. What puzzled and scared them along with almost everyone in the room, wasn't the act itself, but the fact that the emperor had exhibited no yokai whatsoever.

"Now, back to the matter at hand." the emperor stated as he stepped toward Moka and Tsukune.

"Just what do you want with us?!" Tsukune asked in confrontation, in spite of Moka surprisingly trying to hold him back by wrapping her arms around him.

"I think you know, boy." Apollo replied cryptically before noticing the perplexed look on the young Vampire's face.

"I know of Tenmei's choosing of you as his successor, I know that it is because of machinations, revolving around young Moka that has lead the human world into the state of disarray that it is in today. All of which I have come to put an end to. You are coming with me and due to such; you will no longer be a student of this academy."

"Lord Apollo? I've not even heard of you until today, Moka's certainly never talked of you and neither has the Headmaster or Tohou Fuhai." Tsukune began, his yokai unwittingly beginning to flare again. "But I'm only going to ask you once, just leave us alone! You can't just come here and demand that!" Tsukune looked desperately to Tenmei, then Tohou and lastly, to Issa.

"He is the Emperor of this world, Tsukune, as well as the ruler of us all. I assure you that he can." Tenmei commented, sympathetically.

"You really do not know, what is going on with you, do you?" Apollo stated, quickly picked up on Tsukune's yokai and sighed. "You have awakened as a Shinso and are already repeating the same error of which Dracula had by slowly succumbing to your new nature. It is why humans are not meant to be profaned in such way. You are becoming too dangerous."

Apollo's eyes locked with Tsukune's, and try as he might, the young vampire could not look away.

"So, young Aono, I am forced to deny your request." Apollo stated firmly. "I have not come here to ask you... Rather, I have come to _tell_ you that you are coming with me. As ruler of the Dark Lord triad and of the Yokai World, I am placing you under my personal arrest."

Moka's actions were immediate and surprising. After helping her father to take a seat, the young Vampiress pushed Tsukune aside and did something that neither Tsukune, nor anyone would ever have thought to see her do.

She fell to her knees, pleading for mercy.

"Grandfather, please...I'm so sorry about mother! I'm so sorry about turning Tsukune! I'm so sorry about everything that's happened! But please, don't do this to him!" Moka pleaded. Tsukune couldn't help but take a step back.

"Grandfather?!" Tsukune's jaw dropped, as did almost everyone else's.

"You're Moka's grandfather?!" Tsukune exclaimed, suddenly feeling drained of all of his frail bravado. He knew how strong Issa had been before their training. However he just felt that he didn't want to know how strong this 'Emperor' was.

"Please stand, Moka." Apollo stated calmly, to which Moka quickly obeyed, unwilling to look at him. Apollo noticing this, placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face to look at his.

"Do you have ANY idea as to what you have done?!" Apollo's calm demeanor changed into that of a scolding parent's. "I taught you better then this! Your mother taught you better then this! Of all things I would never have expect you to profane a human... Of all people, I would never have thought you would have disappointed me!"

The students and teacher were completely flabbergasted at the revelation. The Emperor of the Yokai world, their absolute monarch, was none other then a relation to a girl who was perhaps the most popular in their school.

"Can you believe it?! That Akashiya girl, Apollo's granddaughter!" One of the students muttered.

"Explains why she thinks she's something special." Another sneered.

"Wonder what she did...don't tell me that Aono WAS human..." yet another commented

Bail simply looked at the pair as he sat down his seat. Yukari, Mizore and Kurumu gathered together while listening to the scolding that Moka was receiving.

"Why didn't she ever tell us?!" Yukari pondered in a hushed whisper.

"Perhaps she felt it didn't matter... besides, would we have believed her?" Mizore replied with a frown, she couldn't understand the feeling she felt, when Apollo looked at her for just a brief moment. It felt... familiar, and non-hostile.

"I just wanna know what this means for my Tsukune..." Kurumu swallowed; she dreaded the worst; the most she'd ever heard of him was that if provoked, it was the last thing anyone wanted to do. When she'd asked her mother about the rumor, she'd always change the topic as if talking about him was... painful.

"I am absent for barely a decade and you deliberately disobey me; had you merely requested Nurari to bring yourself and young Aono to my estate to awaken me upon his discovery; he would have done so and this would never have been an issue!" Apollo continued harshly, his hand trembling as he resisted so hard to punish the young woman whom he had doted on so lovingly as a child.

"Grandfather...I..I.." Moka stammered as she held back her tears. Tsukune could only stand there in silence, though his yokai once again threatening the opposite.

"Take a look at him, my granddaughter!" Apollo instructed and again Moka obeyed, her blood red eyes tearily looked into Tsukune's own. "Take a look into the eyes of the boy, of who's very nature you have stolen and who's very future you may have denied. Remember the image you see within his very eyes, Moka, for it should haunt you until your final day!" Apollo finally finished, with a huff.

"...Lord Apollo...With all due respect, without Moka, life wouldn't be worth living for me." Tsukune offered sincerely as he looked into his lover's eyes. "I didn't know how you knew Moka and I don't understand why you're so angry with her because of it." The young Vampire gently wrapped his arms around his Vampiress' shoulders and looked over at Apollo.

"She hasn't denied me a future or taken anything from me. She's given me so much and I feel every day that I haven't given her a thing. I love your granddaughter, Lord Apollo and I'd do anything to protect her."

Moka subconsciously felt her arms gripping Tsukune around his waist with unyielding strength. His words filled her with elation though they could only somewhat yield the guilt she was now feeling. Tsukune had no idea as to what Apollo was speaking of, though he'd surely find out.

"I find your affection for my granddaughter touching, young Aono." Apollo responded somewhat tenderly, but then continued. "However, you clearly have no idea what it is you have lost. Your humanity was not a hindrance, it was not a tether. It was a precious gift, one that you so clearly do not understand how tragic it is to see it lost. You are never going to be human again, young one, but you would do best to revere whatever shred of humanity you are able to preserve... and you will only be able to do so, by coming with me."

"Grandfather...it was Tsukune's yokai that woke you wasn't it?" Moka stated softly as she remained in her lover's embrace.

"I had thought it to be that of your mother's." Apollo replied solemnly, as if to shrug off some great pain "However i was mistaken, it was darker, far more cruel... as if one began losing themselves within the infernal fires of the evils that exist within the Vampire race."

His glance turns towards the classroom as he slipped his free hand inside his robe. "Such matters of which your father has clearly been only too obliged to indulge. And to me, just as humble courtesy has it's merit, so such arrogance reaps its price. A price of which your father, has now paid for the second time."

"Lord Shuzen's only crime was that he wasn't able to be there to stop Gyokuro..." Tsukune offered.

"Wrong. His crimes are various and nefarious in nature." Apollo retorted. "He has committed acts of unjust personal profit, before my absence and since. The first time he had paid this price was following his incompetence which cost my daughter her freedom; after I had warned him to take every measure! This time is through his failure to be there for his own daughter to ensure that such profanities that have been lain onto you were never committed; and in spite of all this, during his so called 'training' of you, he has done NOTHING to redeem the hand he has played in the undoing of our veil from humanity's sight!"

Apollo took a breath to lower his temper, feeling his own control over his yokai falter as he turned looked over at Issa. "But I would hope after this, it will be the last time he is capable. He will learn the meaning of humility when he is without any to call his own."

"Grandfather...what have you done?" Moka pulled herself from Tsukune tenderly as Issa's eyes widened.

* * *

Drenched in copious amounts of Vampire blood, the Valkyrie wandered the halls of the Shuzen estate. Of the seven she had confronted, six had been quickly dispatched as she had danced their dance to which they in turn had landed on her humming, blood stained blade. The seventh had fled the commotion into the estate somewhere.

And Eris was adamant upon finding her.

Eris heard commotion coming from a passage way leading downward, pressing onward due to intrigue, the blue haired maiden found herself in what appeared to be a dungeon of sorts and as she walked past each cell, she beheld the huddled bodies of humans; men and women, catatonic in fear, coughing out gibberish through bloodied broken teeth. Pools of what seemed like blood lay scattered amidst the group Within the last few cells however, she beheld the similar appearing frenzied thrall, known to the outside world as Ghouls, which had seemed enslaved to the one she had slain second to last.

Confronted with a situation beyond her instructions, the Valkyrie sheathed her sword and pulled out a black rune, muttering an incantation as she held it aloft.

* * *

"As of this moment, my lieutenant has made her way to the Shuzen manor to liberate the so called 'servants' whom for the last eight years have been forced to serve with little subsidy, if any. As we speak, they should indeed be liberated from their shackles and free to the contents of the accounts in your father's name as payment."

Issa could only stand there in horror as Tsukune, Moka, Tenmei and Tohou looked right at him; the classroom in full murmur. In spite of the bitterness of forsaking his reputed pride, the Vampire lord rushed before him and pleaded.

"You are going to ruin me! They will take everything!" Issa exclaimed in his suffering, of which Apollo showed no sympathy.

"You have done this to yourself." Apollo replied, his harsh tone returning. "All of the years you merely permitted your wife; that is your ACTUAL wife, and not my Akasha; whom you took as a second, to slake only your ego have built up this penalty. If you are to remain penniless then so be it. Perhaps it is something that would actually wake you up to the reality that the world is not yours alone."

Issa began to speak but then looked down in defeat, causing Apollo to huff.

"Behold, the 'Great' Issa Shuzen, brought down from his pedestal from yon high. You are now to realize your place and upon it you will remain."

"But Lord Apollo...!?" Issa tried again, only for Apollo to look into his robes and reveal a black, jewel like rune that seemed to let off a strong radiance. The Emperor squeezed down on it and spoke.

"Lady Eris, I trust that you have fulfilled the task you have been set?" Apollo asked, seemingly no one.

"Almost complete, master." Eris responded, her voice emanating from the rune in Apollo's grasp. "There is no obstacle barring my task, however a certain discovery has been made that requires your attention."

"Discovery? What could she have found?" Moka asked, completely puzzled, then noticing her father tremble, she couldn't help but frown.

"Please, show me." Apollo requested as he opened his palm and allowed the stone to freely levitate in mid air. It suddenly flashed and a projection the size of a hand mirror detailed everything which the Valkyrie presented. The entire classroom fell silent from their mutterings and beheld the horrific state of the human prisoners within the cells and of the rabid state of those who had been permitted to turn.

Moka stared in disbelief as she sat in the nearest seat, unable to maintain her standing from the repugnant revelation.

"Tell me this isn't within our home, father..." Moka stated in horror. Tsukune looked straight at Issa and placed both hands on the elder Vampire's shoulders.

"Lord Shuzen.." Tsukune whispered in horror. For he now saw the truth as to what he himself had become and had given up so much to no longer be.

"...I cannot deny the accusation; that dungeon is indeed within my property." Issa replied as he lifted Tsukune's hands from his shoulders.

"Why?! Why do this?!" Moka cried.

"...It was the only way I could gather Vampires in order to reestablish our family." Issa sighed as he looked warily at Apollo, who's face was a chilling calm. "Politics work that way, daughter. If you allow too little freedom then the family collapses..."

"I do not see any altruism in what I am presented with." Apollo stated calmly, silencing Issa immediately. "Lady Eris, kindly fulfill your duty before erasing the minds of the human's still fortunate to be living. Heal their wounds and return them to the human world, where the authorities can take care of them."

"It will be done, my master. And about the thrall?" Eris asked dutifully and the room's attention was set on Apollo who sighed as he wiped his face.

"...Euthanize them. Perhaps they will find peace in their grave. My only sorrow is that they have been allowed to be so profaned..." Apollo replied before allowing the rune to drop to the floor.

The classroom was deathly silent before Tohou looked directly at Issa, disgusted.

"I may have failed my duties, but never would I have condoned such barbarism!" The Yasha growled.

"Says the one who's enlisted so many different ayashi into your mafia family life..." Issa found his voice lost along with his breath as Apollo, out of nowhere, grabbed him by the throat and dangled him off the ground.

"...You have failed to free my Akasha. You have done nothing to prevent the uncovering of our existence to the human world. For that alone I should crush your bones into powder... but now I discover..." Apollo began as felt his temper slip again, his yokai threatening to emerge before continuing. "You have intentionally allowed the profaning of humans for the sake of your petty coven uniting pride! I have killed for FAR less then that, VAMPIRE!" The Emperor's sudden bellow, shattered the glass in each window pane of the room and a dozen few others across the academy.

Issa closed his eyes, part of him knew he was dead. While Akasha had been alive, Apollo would've had a reason to keep him living, but now that she was dead and Moka, having learned the truth of his actions, likely hated him; Apollo had no such reason to keep him living...

As he prepared for oblivion, he was met with an immediate sense of perpetual agony. Suddenly and violently, before a petrified classroom, Apollo had thrust his hand into the Vampire's mouth, pressed his fingers on the Vampire's prolonged, upper canines and cruelly focused enough strength into his human fingers that they violently tore from their roots.

Out of pride, Issa tried to resist the urge to cry out; but his efforts were in vain as the infuriated Emperor followed with extracting the Vampire's lower canines.

"That's enough!" Tsukune cried out as he prepared to lunge at Apollo, however Moka's iron grip held him in place. The Vampire looked under his arm in disbelief as to what his fiancé was holding him back from. Moka looked up at him with a defeated, saddened expression.

"...There's nothing you can do, Tsukune." Moka pleaded as she held on for dear life "I know how you feel; as much as despite my Father's crime, you want to stop this... you can't. Even everyone here, including us combined, are any match for Grandfather's power.

"But Moka...!" Tsukune pleaded as he felt his Yokai rising. His attention was turned to the sound of a brutal crunching and the tearing of fabric. As the young Vampire witnessed, Apollo reached into his robe, after ripping Issa's silk shirt down the middle and tossing him to the floor face up, and revealed a blackened metal ring with an insignia in the form of an eye surrounded by thorns which he placed on his middle finger.

"For all of your failures, for all of your crimes; Issa Shuzen, you are hereby condemned!" Apollo growled callously before summoning Yokai to the ring. Kneeling down on one knee, the emperor suddenly and violently rammed his fist into the Vampire's chest. Issa's cries echoed throughout the entire school building, even reaching Kokoa's classroom, to which the young Vampiress turned in horror and bolted out of the room in spite of the teacher's calling.

Tsukune could only watch on, as Moka continued to hold him down as Issa cried out further, his body jolting over and over as blue veins of energy shot throughout his form.

"The pride of your race and the role you have set yourself, are no longer yours." Apollo continued before standing and pulling the Vampire up; Issa's chest seemingly permanently scarred and branded with the sigil of Apollo's ring, his eyes devoid of his reputed vigor.

"You have one purpose, damned cretin! You will seek out all within your repugnant underworld, free their wrongfully imprisoned and purge those who placed them there until your death; even if it would take an eternity!" Apollo concluded before pointing his finger to the door. Issa, almost as if instinctively obeyed and staggered out of the classroom.

"Father..." Moka sighed as she shed silent tears. Apollo looked at her and huffed.

"It has been brought on by himself." Apollo stated as Issa finally began walking down the hallway. "Death, would have only proven to be a mercy and I would rather use him to send a message to that degenerate circle within this world..." The emperor stamped his walking cane into the floor as he placed the ring back into one of his leather pouches. The entire classroom jolting to attention and grimaced at Apollo's deathly stare.

"No ayashi here, or anywhere has the right to profane the body and soul of a human being. Not a single one." Apollo stated firmly before looking to Tsukune and Moka.

"Now, this is no longer for debate; you are to come with me, boy." Apollo's order forced Tsukune to look down; the young Vampire was filled with an instinctual fury as to what he had witnessed, he felt himself slipping inside himself the entire time and now that slip was quickly approaching a slide.

"Something to say, child?" Apollo responded knowingly, Moka trying her best to keep Tsukune calm.

"...Never." Tsukune growled, almost demonically. "I will not be submitting to you. If you want me, you will have to take my corpse." Moka's eyes widened in horror.

"No Tsukune!" she cried as Apollo's eyebrow raised.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, almost amused as Tsukune finally broke free from Moka's grip.

"You're damn right it is!" Tsukune barked. His answer; if the looks of horror could have looked any worse on the faces of all present in the room then it already had, it would have proven to be a record.

"Tsukune, no!" Moka cried as she stood in front of him with her arms wide spread, before looking over her shoulder. "Grandfather! please, enough!"

"Do not talk back to me, Moka." Apollo scolded. "You may be an adult, but to me you are still a child and I will punish you accordingly as to me you are not too old to have such done to you. Now stand aside. I will be dealing with you in due time, for now I have a challenge to meet."

* * *

"You really want to do this? Part of me, doesn't wanna hurt you." Tsukune insisted darkly as both he and Apollo walked into the front yard, both knowing that Moka, Kokoa, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari among the other students, many of who noticed the scene and quickly abandoned their classes were following.

"You will not, rest assured." Apollo replied, unfazed by the gesture as he slipped off his robes and held them under his free arm, along with his cane.

"But with that cane and hobble... you sure you're up to..."

"Aono, allow me to let you in on a little secret; the cane is merely for show. It is better for your opponent to underestimate, so that you may gain the upper hand. So many; naive and experienced, often judge the book via the cover." Apollo explained coolly before taking his position, his cane and robes placed ceremoniously on a nearby bench.

Tsukune took to his own position, nervous just about accidentally harming Moka's grandfather as he was about what Apollo himself was potentially capable of.

"You need not best me, young Aono; merely put me on my back to be the victor.." Apollo declared to the young Vampire and to all those nearby.

"Please just be careful Tsukune..." Moka quietly urged as Apollo casually stood with his palms exposed to Tsukune as he rested them by his waist.

"I really hope he knows what he's doing..." Mizore muttered as she finished off one lollipop and instinctively popped another into her mouth.

"...Come." The Emperor called.

Tsukune took it to be his call to attack, flooding the area with his Yokai before channeling it into his muscles, the Vampire lunged and delivered a brutal right hook, only to find it completely missing Apollo who had merely sidestepped. What puzzled Tsukune was that again, Apollo hadn't utilized any Yokai at all, neither could he feel any of it.

"You should know by now, that raw power and perfect stance, is not alone able to best every opponent." Apollo stated calmly. "Come."

Tsukune shrugged it off before throwing a straight punch, following with a low kick, only to find his straight deflected with a slap of Apollo's palm and the low kick avoided with a hop. The Vampire began throwing combinations; each one which in the past, knocked out some of the best opponents he'd ever faced, but as furious as they were, none were hitting their mark and occasionally they were merely deflected with the lightest tap and he was beginning to feel the frustration.

Apollo simply was not being impressed, each volley of punches, each roundhouse and grapple attempt were likened to that of a professional who had no incentive. Apollo sense a dropkick and calmly avoided it before grabbing Tsukune's ankle as it passed by.

"What is wrong, child? Your form is flawless and yet you appear to be enthralled from past victory. Has it been allowed to conquer you?" Apollo questioned, almost innocently. It was beginning to annoy even the easy going Tsukune who focused even more power into his body before unleashing an even faster and violent volley of blows; blows that had even seen Alucard injured. Yet none again managed to land so much as a glancing blow.

Apollo simply sighed, partially of sympathy but mostly of annoyance and so quickly grabbed Tsukune's right arm as it passed for an uppercut and used the Vampire's own momentum to throw him on his back.

"You flounder as if at random; Throwing expert technique one after the other with nothing but hope that it is enough to fell your target." Apollo stated while rolling his eyes, before looking to the crowd; finding Tenmei watching the entire scene with a steady gaze.

"And this is the boy you sort to replace you, young Tenmei?" Apollo questioned in annoyance. "I was expecting at least something of promise and yet all I find is yet another testament to a lack of foresight on your part."

The crowd of students looked at the Headmaster, who merely shrugged his shoulders casually.

"It is wonderful that you take so lightly of the circumstances, old friend. Need I remind you that you have also played your hand in this comedy of errors?! Five centuries of reclaiming the anonymity of the Ayashi races; many of which are represented by the youthlings among us today, two centuries of hoping to cease the hatred of humans by many of them and it is all undone, and for what: A hunch you had on this boy?! He is but a child!" Apollo's berating hit home for many of the students; many of them had begun to respect Tsukune due to his revelation of power. Now many of them were reverting and Moka could swear she could hear some of the students mocking the headmaster.

"Some 'great' Vampire he is eh? Can't even beat an old man!" one called out.

"You care to say that to me?!" Moka snarled, her own Yokai flaring.

"Yes, they may. And you will do NOTHING, Moka!" Apollo retorted, causing Moka's yokai to peter down to nothing as she looked back. "You have also your part to play in this also, do not forget. If you are to be mocked for it, it is again of your own doing."

Apollo looked down at Tsukune again and shook his head "Boy, you are in no position to be a Dark Lord. You have the heart, but far from the potential, nor the will. Part of me believes that it be best to simply end your life, before you become more of a threat then you are likely to be to those around you and to yourself. So it is down to you; forfeit yourself to me so that I may perhaps remedy the matter, or continue to resist and die where you lounge."

Tsukune simply glanced back up at the figure; Moka had been right in her argument that he would not even stand a chance against her Grandfather. But it made no sense to him; not once had Apollo made a direct attack against him, nor had he conjured any of his own power. It began infuriating him the more he thought of it.

"If you are not going to try further, then this assessment is over." Apollo stated solemnly before breathing in deep.

"Grandfather, please don't!" Moka exclaimed before rushing over to shield Tsukune's body, not noticing the sudden turning of his eye color.

"He's not a threat! He didn't lose any sort of control! He can learn, I'll prove it to you!" Moka pleaded helplessly as she looked up at Apollo with the same helplessness as before.

"You do not understand, Moka; this is not a pleasure for me to commit, it is a necessity for the sake of countless others to be..." Apollo began then felt the increase of Ayashi coming from Tsukune.

"Then you're going to have to work for it...asshole!" Tsukune snarled callously, teeth bared as he shoved Moka aside and lunged for Apollo. Apollo only had an instant to react and narrowly avoided a blow that would have taken his head clean off.

"You think because you're so high and mighty and can have Moka be reduced to a mere sobbing mess that you're going to put ME down?!" Tsukune boomed just as harshly. His Yokai surged and made countless of the weaker students flee into the school. Moka just lay in shock at the amount of raw power emanating from her lover.

"Tsukune..." Moka whispered in disbelief, then looked to Apollo, unaffected by the otherwise impressive shockwave of energy.

"Young one, you would do best to stand down." Apollo commented firmly "You are repeating the same mistake as the one you knew as Alucard."

"His only mistake was that he didn't put you in your PLACE!" Tsukune roared and lunged with all the might he could carry; Apollo quickly took to the same defensive measures as before.

'So this is the power that Tenmei was gambling on...' Apollo mused to himself which parrying each crushing blow with the same relative ease before sidestepping and refacing the darkening specter. 'His Wealth of Power' he mused again before speaking again.

"Last chance, boy. Stand down or I will put you down." His voice void of any kindness. Moka recalled only one circumstance of this and she knew what it meant; her grandfather was ready to kill.

"By all means; TRY!" Tsukune lunged again and manipulated his Yokai; while throwing out more and more punches and kicks, to surround Apollo. Too much so as the Emperor quickly noticed. The Yokai ring was encompassing the entire school.

"Is he insane?! He'll kill us all!" And with that, the remaining students began to panic.

"Tsukune!" Moka and the others called out.

"Fuck it all, just DIE!" Tsukune bellowed and raised his arms and slowly began to clench his fists.

'This has gone on long enough...' Apollo thought decisively before walking toward, with his glance firmly on Tsukune's every posture.

"CEASE!" the Emperor bellowed and instinctively reacted to a powerful straight punch from the Vampire, by sidestepping; the blow missing by mere inches before grabbing Tsukune's arm, swinging his own frame beneath it, before connecting a quick blow to the jaw.

Tsukune staggered back stunned. The punch hadn't hurt at all, but it had been enough to momentarily stop his advance. Tsukune growled viciously and lunged, only for Apollo to fall backwards, flip his feet forward and have them collide with Tsukune's jaw again, before swinging them back down on the Vampire's shoulders and using the momentum to pull himself forward and over his back.

"NNNANAAAARRRGGHHH!" Tsukune's demonic aura only intensified from the seemingly mocking efforts of Apollo and charged once again, only to fall for Apollo's trap.

Apollo grabbed Tsukune's swinging right hook and immediately countered with a thrust punch to the throat before stepping back, hand posed at his waistline.

Suddenly Tsukune find himself on his knees, clawing at his throat as he gasped for breath. The last thing he saw was Apollo retracting his palmed fist before the world faded into darkness. The collective masses of Yokai energy dissipated back into Tsukune's unconscious form. Apollo lifted Tsukune up and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"The boy's power is unstable, he has awoken to a new state as I had feared." Apollo stated angrily towards Tenmei.

"A new...state?" Tohou asked curiously as he, Tenmei and the other students reemerged from their hiding.

"The same state of which Dracula long ago ascended and the same I had managed to train Akasha in which to avoid." Apollo replied. "There was no given name for it, but I have always referred to it as 'Shinsai' it's power, beyond control... and YOU approved of him prematurely." He huffed in disapproval before collecting his robe and cane.

"You have been too careless, too hasty and had I not acted, the boy may very well have killed either one of you, both and everyone else in the vicinity!" Apollo scolded with a saddened tone. "You have done to this boy, what the human's in their ignorance have done to all of the world. You simply do not understand. They are simply not ready..." The Emperor sighed and shook his head.

"Because of your failures, I am forced to revoke your status of the Dark Lords of the Yokai World." Apollo's words hit home, Tohou tried reaching out, only for Tenmei to pull him back.

"Consider it fortunate that I also keep this academy open. Continue with their education, that is while it remains; your role to do so." Apollo concluded before looking over to his granddaughter.

"Come Moka, we shall now take our leave."

"L-Lord Apollo!" Kurumu cried. "What're you gonna do with Tsukune!?"

"As he infused with the blood of both my daughter and granddaughter, he is my responsibility." Apollo responded softly. "I am going to attempt to curb this violent tendency. Maybe there is still a chance for him to continue on living, if you can call this living."

"I'm coming with you!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"Me too." Mizore followed, again feeling the same feeling of familiarity with Apollo as he looked right at her.

"Count me in!" Yukari exclaimed, trying to hide her nervousness.

 _The Emperor of all Yokai... he knocked out Tsukune who's more powerful then Moka's dad... with a single move...and didn't even seem to be trying..._ she secretly thought.

Apollo stared at the young group of girls and felt a sense of their love and care for the boy. It was enough to reach him as he nodded.

"I will not deny you." Apollo replied kindly.

* * *

The only sound that filled the bus for the first hour of the trip, was the sound of the engine as it traveled through the conduit between the school and the academy. Moka as she sat on the back seat found herself tenderly stroking her fingers through Tsukune's hair as his head placed comfortable on her lap, the chain around his neck firmly securing his seething yokai. She kept changing her gaze from her love to her grandfather, sat only a row away as he gazed outside of the window with both hands rested on his cane. The Harbinger staring as if into a memory as the world continued to bend and twist, the light of day shimmering in patterns while flashing as if florescent light.

"I wonder when he'll wake up." Kurumu stated, finally breaking the pregnant silence and causing everyone to look at her momentarily.

"It may be a day or so" Apollo answered. "I was left with little choice but to ensure his condition became stable."

"I'd seen his power skyrocket, but never like that." Yukari added before looking at the Harbinger as she sat beside Moka's right "I just can't believe that without any Yokai, you knocked him out with just a single punch to the throat..."

"I take no pride in that, child." Apollo replied as he turned to face the group at last. "The boy should not even be in this position to begin with."

"I can't say I'm sorry enough, can I grandfather." Moka spoke out as she looked back to the peaceful state Tsukune was in, her spirit seemingly broken. Apollo lay his eyes on the young Vampiress, she had been in tears the whole time. The sight broke his heart, he had been angry and still was, but he had never wanted to make his beloved grandchild; the only remnant he had of Akasha, cry as she had. With a soft sigh, the Harbinger stood from his seat and crouched down in front of her.

"Moka, you are indeed aware of my disappointment. This was one taboo that I never would have believed you would transgress." He began firmly, but gently. "But I do believe I was indeed, too harsh on you. I know of the circumstances that lead to his turning and you did, perhaps what you thought best at the time."

Moka slowly looked up at Apollo and noticed the sorrow in his expression before suddenly feeling his right hand caress her left cheek.

"I only wish you had come to me first. But I do indeed also have to say that I have myself equally to blame." Apollo continued heavily. "I know all about how miserable you felt, isolated in the human world after losing your mother, about how relieved it was to have at last someone who you could depend upon. I should have been there, but in my own weakness of grief..."

"Where've you been...?" Yukari asked before looking down "I mean, um... you've been gone for around eight years now, so the story goes..." Apollo nodded in response, his brow in a pained frown.

"...Back when Dracula was sealed by myself, Tenmei, Tohou and Akasha, at the cost of her freedom; I plummeted into a deep melancholy at the thought of never seeing her again. Shuzen's family had offered, at the cost of retaining custody of Dracula, to seek a means of freeing her from the binding; In my grief I could not help but agree. The task took almost one hundred and seventy years and I will assure you, they were some of my most anxiety filled years of my long life."

"Then they freed her..." Moka muttered as she continued petting Tsukune's unconscious frame.

"It was a day of such joy and I never wanted to go through such again..." Apollo continued as he looked away from the Vampiress. "But then eight years ago, it happened. Compliments of the incompetent Shuzen, Akasha's freedom was stolen again... and I lost the will to have to wait so long again. After seeing to Shuzen's punishment, I charged both Tenmei and Tohou to tend to my affairs while I entered a dormant state; with the hope that when I reawakened, it would be to the delicate smile of the child I adore so much. But alas... it was not meant to be."

"...So you've been 'dormant' to help overcome your sadness?" Kurumu interjected and was going to continue until she saw him state his way.

"Much like your race, young Succubus, I cannot endure the pains of heartache, though not through rejection." Apollo replied. "Heartache, caused through the loss of a loved one, be it a child or my love; brings about a pain that you cannot comprehend. Death comes to you, following the event, to me only pain and misery in every form and remains evermore."

"You're.. in pain?" Moka asked, only mildly surprised. The feeling of Tsukune laying helplessly with his head on her lap made her partially relate.

"All of the time, to the point that...You could say it has become a part of my very being" Apollo answered. "And this pain. though I have learned to dull it with distraction, will not ever truly fade; only be numbed by effort."

Kurumu opened her mouth again but then thought twice about her objection. Her attention was turned to Tsukune and the condition he was in, left her feeling helpless.

"So...what's happening to him?" She asked instead, to which Apollo breathed out and wiped his face.

"He is becoming that, which only a human turned Vampire, infused with the Shinso Bloodline may become." Apollo responded factually. "There is no actual name for the state, however I personally dub it, the Shinsai state."

"Shinsai state..." Moka repeated worryingly.

"A state of absolute power, in which only one other Vampire, in existence has ever reached. You could say, it is the pinnacle of the race." Apollo responded. "That Vampire, was Dracula."

"But we dealt with Dracula barely a year ago!" Kurumu exclaimed before covering her mouth "Well... that is Moka's mom did the rest..."

"Everyone fought hard against the big bad Vampire, my lord." Nurari commented as he took a puff from his cigar. "However kids, I'm afraid that wasn't the Vampire of which you're talking about. That thing was only the big bad in his weakened state."

"Centuries of being sealed, must have weakened him temporarily." Apollo contemplated. "It is the only reason why the world has not been consumed."

"You mean to tell me, Alucard's even stronger then what we..." Kurumu trailed off.

"To put it plainly; thousands of years ago, back to when he was still young, existed the strongest and most formidable warriors; each one capable of outclassing and out powering Shuzen with ease. When ten would fight Dracula, given fortune, one would survive." Apollo stated, causing everyone to simply stare at him in disbelief.

"Children, consider yourselves fortunate, for had he been at the height of his power, Dracula would have felled you without even trying as he had so many others." Apollo concluded before clearing his throat.

"The state he had elevated to, indeed granted him power unseen by any Vampire before him and indeed after him. However with it, came the lust for more power. Dracula was once upon a time human, much like the boy here and my daughter before him..."

"Mother was human!?" It was Moka's turn to be surprised.

"There are many matters that you are not aware of, however in time I shall reveal all of the details." Apollo kindly assured before resuming "I had managed to prevent Akasha's transcendence in the bid that given the right time, she would not fall into the same frame of mind."

"So Shinsai completely become different people to how they were...?" Mizore suggested.

"Correct. Dracula as a human was believed to be quite the gentle soul; passionate and aspirational, yes, but gentle never the less. Upon his awakening as a Shinso vampire and then his transcendence as a Shinsai, that gentle light died and he fell victim to his own power." Apollo explained before looking to Tsukune and brushing a stray hair from his face.

"It is only my hope that this boy does not succumb to the same trap, that "The Fabled Son of the Dragon, and that is all to do with my insistence of bringing young Aono into my care"

"Tsukune wouldn't ever change just for power!" Kurumu cried. "That's just not him!"

"Then kindly explain as to what we all felt during my assessment? Or perhaps the immense power that has been fluctuating over the course of the last week or two?" Apollo retorted. Kurumu just sighed, defeated.

"Oh Tsukune..."

"Power of this degree does one of two things; either it makes an individual, or it breaks them completely. Dracula ascended to his powers and mastered their use, but it turned his mind into a malevolent force."

"Didn't Alucard simply originally want man and Ayashi to co-exist?" Mizore asked "That's what we were learned a few months ago."

"That was after." Apollo replied. "Dracula has not been sealed just once, but twice. The first time was thousands of years ago, when the warriors at the time came to the realization that they would lose outright and so sealed him until the time came that he could be destroyed." Apollo swallowed briefly "However those warriors died out long before that ever came to be..." The Harbinger waved it off "Dracula's seal lasted until just under eight hundred years ago, when he awoke, his original self had conquered the lust of power and his ambition, much like mine to create a world of co-existence came to be... however with the destruction of his province in Wallachia, so came the desire for vengeance as you know him for."

"So you're saying Tsukune's going to become more and more like how we saw him be?" Moka questioned, fearing the answer.

"That will depend on him entirely." Apollo replied firmly "You must understand, my dear child; should my attempt to train his mind to embrace such temperance fail, I will not be able to allow him to leave my estate. Indeed it might be kinder to simply euthanize him."

"You can't just kill him! You can't!" Moka pleaded, covering Tsukune with her arms. Apollo couldn't help but look at her pityingly.

"I understand how you feel for him, young Moka and I shall do my absolute best to see that it does not come to such. However you must understand that as Emperor of all Ayashi, it is my duty to see to their best interests and I cannot allow such a dangerous threat run loose and place them in jeopardy." Apollo said with finality.

The entire group could only look at the unconscious Tsukune as Moka continued to cradle him; each one of them only hoping that Apollo was able to avert the boy they all loved from such a fate.

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update! This chapter took a while. But it was TOTALLY WORTH IT, in my opinion. This chapter was a lot of fun to write on both sides.**

 **But, now that we start learning the secrets of Tsukune's powers... will everything end well for him? Will his iron will and resolve win the day and bring him back? Or will the Shinsai state drag him away? We will have to see... Tsukune has a long and dark path to follow... But he won't walk it alone.**

 **Leave a favorite or follow this story if you enjoyed it and I love reading your reviews! They really make writing this story worth it.**

 **So, as always... Thank you, You Wonderful People. And I'll see you in the next arc (Arc 4: _The Trials Begin_ ) in Chapter 9: _Untold Truths and a Vampire_...**

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	9. Untold Truths and a Vampire

**You guys are going to make me eat my words, aren't you? XD**

 **SO remember last month when I made a joke about us hitting 2,000 readers the next month? Well, if I remember correctly, I posted that chapter around the end of last month.**

 **It's the middle of February now, and you hit 2,000 readers. You guys are insane. I can't say it enough. THANK YOU.**

 **And I hope you'll continue to support me and Phoenix as we continue to work together. For those of you interested, we're already planning out our next few stories... including a Zero no Tsukima (Familiar of Zero) fan fic! So message us if you're interested in seeing something like that!**

 **This chapter begins a new arc, as mentioned in the last chapter. This arc, (Arc 4:** _ **The Trials Begin**_ **) will span the next 5 chapters. This will be the arc that determines whether or not Tsukune will survive his own powers. Not to mention many more mysteries will be revealed. Like, for instance, what the strange connection between Tsukune and Moka entails. And just who is Apollo to Kurumu and Mizore?**

 **So... Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9** **: Untold Truths and a Vampire**

Tsukune awoke to the smell of lilacs. He had no idea why he smelled lilacs, except that he was praying Kurumu hadn't snuck into his dorm room to sleep naked with him... again.

He groggily opened his eyes, expecting to see the same ceiling he'd woken up to every morning since that fateful day three years ago. But, to his surprise, the ceiling he awoke to was of a rather elegant chestnut color. And, as he looked around the room., he only became more and more confused by the unfamiliar setting he found himself in.

"Where... am I?" Tsukune said as he began to sit up. As he did so, he cried out and winced in pain. His throat hurt like hell, and there was a burning sensation in his arms.

As Tsukune examined himself, he realized several things.

 _One,_ was that he was now adorned with a large Rosario held in place with a large silver chain that was wrapped around his neck. It weighed heavily on him, and Tsukune could feel it sucking away at his powers.

And _two,_ was that his arms were burned. Ugly, red tissue stared back at him as he gazed wide-eyed in shock.

 _What the hell happened to me?_ Tsukune wondered.

Then the real panic settled in when he realized Moka wasn't in bed with him. He turned around in a blind panic, searching for his fiance. He had no idea where she was, and was about to start really freaking out when he remembered.

 _Oh yeah._ _I fought with Apollo. He must've knocked me out and taken me with him. So... is this where he lives?_ Tsukune wondered as he gazed around the room. It was a little extravagant for his tastes, but it was still nice.

As Tsukune slid out of the bed, he noticed that he was dressed in his favorite black shirt and some jeans. He smiled. _Moka..._

 _Wait... she didn't dress me, did she? I hope not!_

He shook the embarrassing thought from his mind, and proceeded to walk towards the door. He took a deep breath, readied himself for whatever he might see on the other side, and opened the door.

Tsukune walked out into an ornate, carpeted hallway that stretched as far as the eye could see. Golden lanterns adorned the varnished walls at an appropriate distance from each other, casting a soft glow across the red carpeted aisle. A maid was currently down the hall, seeming to be cleaning one of the lanterns with a rag, humming to herself pleasantly.

Tsukune walked up to her. "Umm... Excuse me, ma'am..."

The maid nearly jumped out of her skin at Tsukune's voice. She looked up at him almost fearfully, and Tsukune had no idea why she was so frightened. Maybe his arms frightened her to some extent. He quickly hid them behind his back in shame.

"Sorry about that... I didn't mean to scare you... I was just wondering if you could tell me where I-"

The maid shot to her feet, bowed quickly and bolted from where she stood. She dashed down the long hallway before turning around a corner and disappearing from his sight. Tsukune rubbed his neck and sighed.

A _little exploring wouldn't hurt, I guess..._ Tsukune thought. The pain in his arms flared, and he winced once again. First things first, he would need to find a way to take care of his burns.

Tsukune strolled down the hallway, the only sounds in his ears being the sound of his own footsteps and the flickering of the lanterns. Every noise he heard echoed through the empty corridor, giving him the strange sensation of being alone. It made Tsukune feel somewhat hollow inside.

As he continued to walk, he suddenly began hearing footsteps aside from his own. He searched around for the source of the noise, but couldn't find it. So he began to walk towards the sound until he turned a corner and saw a blue-haired, armor clad woman standing in the middle of the hallway.

She gazed at him coldly. Her expression, rather than fierce, seemed to be more focused... as if she almost had no emotions to convey...

"I see you have awoken." the lady said. "I am Eris. I will be escorting you to breakfast." She turned sideways, her hand resting on the pommel of a menacing looking sword hanging on her hip. "Please, follow me."

"Hold on just a second!" Tsukune says, his eyebrows narrowing in suspicion. "I don't know you, or even where I am! I'm not just up and going to follow you just because you say so. I first need to know where I am."

"Lord Apollo has commanded me to bring you to him." Eris said evenly. "I will not deny him of his request. I will tell you once again. Please, follow me."

Tsukune began to pull on the huge rosario chain around his neck. "Listen, you tell me where I am right now or-"

Faster than Tsukune's eyes could follow, Eris's hand flashed towards him and Tsukune realized that she now was holding her blade to his throat. The blade was still and didn't waver, and neither did her gaze. Tsukune felt his yokai waver for a moment, but it didn't go away entirely.

"I said I would not deny my master of his request." She said, a menacing undertone now making its presence known in her voice. "But his request did not entail in what condition you should be delivered. So decide for yourself: do you wish to be brought before him as you are, or as a corpse?"

Tsukune swallowed hard, and he felt his Adam's apple scrape against the tip of her sword. One wrong, one wrong syllable, and he could be skewered. He had no idea if his Shinso healing abilities would even work if he was sealed, but he didn't want to take the chance.

"I'll follow you." He said.

Eris nodded, and smoothly sheathed her sword. "A wise decision. Follow me. He is not far and is enjoying breakfast with his other guests."

She turned on her heels and began to walk down the ornate hallway. Tsukune sighed. Maybe if he played along as a guest, instead of a prisoner, maybe he could learn a few things.

* * *

Eris led him through several different hallways and down two different elegant looking marble staircases before reaching a beautiful lobby. It was huge, and just standing in it made Tsukune feel small. Eris merely continued walking, her smooth stride far exceeding the speed of his own. She had an athletic grace about her, Tsukune now noticed. Rather than stepping forward, she seemed to roll off of each heel, giving her the appearance of gliding forward. Tsukune began to wonder what this woman was truly capable of.

She led Tsukune towards a large set of ornate doors and stepped to the side. "Inside you will find my master as well as his other guests. Please join them."

"You're not going inside?"

"I have other duties to perform. Once those are completed, I will return to my master's side. Do not concern yourself with me." She then turned and walked off, disappearing down an unseen hallway.

Tsukune gazed after her for a while. _Well, that was interesting..._

He shook his head, and pushed open the doors. Inside, he saw a large dining area with two large, long tables with various chairs gathered around them. At the head of the table to the right, Apollo sat eating from a plate while three figures in dark robes stood behind him, seemingly at attention. Various men, women and children were dining with him. Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore were also sitting at the table, and they seemed to be seriously enjoying the meal. Mizore said something to Kurumu and she laughed out loud.

Apollo said something to one of the children next to him, who looked up at him excitedly. Apollo smiled and beckoned at one of the figures behind him. The figure bowed forward and Apollo spoke into his ear. The figure nodded, then walked over to the table to the left, which Tsukune now noticed was heavily laden with food of various breakfast types. The figure grabbed two bowls and spooned what looked like porridge into both of them before carrying them over to Apollo. He accepted them graciously and handed one to the child. He seemed to be counting down on his fingers, but when he reached zero, the child lifted the entire bowl to his mouth and devoured the contents of his bowl in just a few seconds while Apollo had 'barely' managed to bring the first spoon to his lips. Apollo seemed to hang his head in defeat and laughed while the child cheered despite being berated by the woman next to him, who Tsukune guessed was his mother.

Several of the servants at the table noticed him and eyed him carefully as he approached the table.

"So that's the boy the Emperor dubbed a Shinsai, huh?" Tsukune overheard one of the servants say.

 _What the heck is a Shinsai...?_ Tsukune wondered to himself.

Apollo noticed his presence and nodded at him. "Ah, you finally awakened, boy. Do come, please sit. You must certainly be hungry after your slumber."

He motioned to an empty seat next to Kurumu, and Tsukune walked over. Kurumu smiled at Tsukune, and he smiled in return. He then looked at Apollo. "Where am I? I tried asking one of the maids, but I think I kind of scared her... I apologize, I didn't mean to."

"You are within my humble abode, young Aono." Apollo responded, motioning around him with his arms spread out. "And as for the maid in question, her fear is clearly justified as my concern. It is why you are now endowed with a Rosario." He then pointed at the other table. "Please, do help yourself."

Tsukune wandered over to the table, grabbed a plate, and piled it high with heaps of bacon, sausage and eggs. He started to walk back, but changed his mind and grabbed two slices of french toast. He then walked over to table and sat next to Kurumu, whose eyes bugged out at the size of his plate.

"Geez, Tsukune!" the Succubus exclaimed. "Hungry much?"

"I'm a growing boy!" Tsukune said, unfazed. "Not to mention I have no idea how long I've been knocked out!"

"Well, I am too! Maybe you could share some of that with me? Or maybe..." Kurumu leaned in seductively with an evil glint in her eye. "Maybe I could just eat you instead..."

"Ummm... I think I'm good!" Tsukune said hurriedly, his eyes widening in panic.

Kurumu simply leaned over and pulled the vampire into her bosom. "Nonsense! I'm always ready to do _anything_ with you!"

Tsukune tried to cry out, but he was suffocating from the close proximity to the Succubus' breasts and tried flailing about to get away.

"Kurumu, I think he's suffocating." Mizore said. "You might want to let him go, or he'll pass out!"

"Oh he loves it." Kurumu said nonchalantly. "He just doesn't want to admit it! Besides, my boobs are SO much more enjoyable than Moka's... don't you agree, Tsukune?"

Tsukune finally managed to free his head for a second. "AIR!" He cried out.

"Let him go, Boobzilla! He's Moka's fiance!" Yukari yelled, prying Tsukune away from Kurumu's steel grip. Tsukune simply hugged the young witch in utter gratitude, muttering "It was so dark..." Yukari, unseen by the vampire, began to smile widely and began patting his back while imagining what it'd be like to do something like this in his bed with Moka.

She then began to drool.

Apollo shook his head. "Teenagers these days... I fear I will never understand them..."

Tsukune finally managed to dine, but the pain in his arms began to flare once more. He tried to keep the pain out of his face, but Apollo noticed as he chewed on his sausage.

"Rest assured, young Aono. Your injuries will heal in due time." He said.

"But what happened to me?" Tsukune asked. "Was I in a fire or something?"

"That," Apollo said, giving the vampire a grave look. "is a testament to your powers growing to such a measure that it is beyond your control. If you fail to control the manner in which you tap into your reservoir of power, it will overflow and harm you... It may even threaten to destroy you from the inside out."

Tsukune stared at the wicked burns on his arm in horror. _Wow... just what is inside me?_ Tsukune wondered fearfully.

"However, young Aono, I trust that your injuries will not hinder your first day of training." Apollo added after shoveling some more bacon into his mouth.

Tsukune looked up in confusion. "Wait... more training?"

Apollo nodded. "Training in that which has been neglected, I believe."

"What is there that he couldn't have been taught already?!" Kurumu exclaimed, perhaps a little too loudly. The room went silent and she earned several stares of disapproval from the maids and servants that sat at the table with them.

Apollo held up three fingers as he counted off. "Patience, temperance, and resourcefulness. To simply name three, young Kuruno."

Tsukune looked indignantly at Apollo. "With all due respect, Lord Apollo... If I wasn't resourceful, then how do you explain how I survived for two years in a monster world with no powers?"

Apollo met Tsukune's gaze calmly. "Three, by my count; barely half a year spent under the protection of my granddaughter and your equally interested friends here. And last I recall, you received your first step of malformation due to an incident involving a Yoko. That is not resourcefulness, boy. That is the company you have kept and you may have easily been without it, were they not so keen to know you."

Tsukune wanted to argue, to claim some form of credit, but Apollo was right. Most of the time, he'd relied on the girls to protect him. He'd done next to nothing to contribute. "Yeah, that's true." Tsukune said sadly. "I was mostly useless in all those events..."

"Useless, not especially. Lucky, perhaps." Apollo offered as he took a bite of French toast.  
"Still, now that circumstances have changed, you are now to fully assume responsibility for the powers that are now surely beginning to master you."

Tsukune bit into his sausage and chewed for a moment, flashing back to the incident with the werewolves. He'd felt an incomprehensible force within his own mind, pushing him out and almost suppressing him entirely. He shivered in fear.

"Embers breed wildfires when left unchecked, young Aono." Apollo said sagely. "Such is your powers and unless you master them, they will consume you and if that should come to pass, I will be left with no choice but to end you, should they not destroy you before." Apollo sighed as he looked around the table, noticing the nervous looks on the maid's faces as well as the challenging glances of the several black robed and blue robed men and women around the table who were staring right at Tsukune.

"I hope that such will never come to pass... for your sake, and for Moka's." Apollo concludes.

Tsukune frowned, staring at his plate. "I almost lost it entirely the other night..." He said softly, and Apollo had to lean in to hear the vampire's words. "It was the scariest moment of my life..."

Kurumu and the girls gazed sadly at Tsukune as he spoke honestly.

"I would appreciate the help, Lord Apollo." Tsukune said as he lifted his gaze to meet Apollo's. "Do you have any idea what it's like to feel yourself slipping away, to be hanging off the edge of your own existence, with something in your heart threatening to push you off the edge and make you fall forever into nothingness?" Tsukune sighed. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

"I understand, young Aono." Apollo replied honestly, his eyes softening slightly. "More than you could ever fathom. But unlike you, I have fallen from that plateau and have had to drag myself from the precipice of madness. I wonder sometimes if I ever truly escaped in the end..." He coughed, realizing he'd said something personal and dismissed the notion as he stood up and walked over to the other table for another serving of food.

"You have an hour, boy, until we begin." He said.

"Okay... but where at?" Tsukune asked apprehensively.

Apollo turned around to face him, his plate now piled high with even more food. "Lady Eris, would you please bring him to the Arena at such time?"

"As you wish." Lady Eris' voice came from directly behind Tsukune, causing him to jump in surprise. She bowed deeply, her hand over her heart.

Suddenly, Tsukune felt a deep pang of pain in his heart. Immediately following said pain, images of Moka flashed through his mind. Her bright smile, her laugh, the happy glint in her eyes when she looked at him...

He turned to look at his friend. "Kurumu, where's Moka at? Is she okay?"

The Succubus looked at Apollo briefly before she responded. "Well, she watched over you the past two days. She refused to leave your side, but Apollo took her to her chamber a few hours ago because she needed to rest. She hadn't slept the whole time you were unconscious..." At that, she looked down at the ground in sympathy. Mizore and Yukari looked away as well, a depressed expression across their faces.

Tsukune felt alarm creeping into his heart. _Moka stayed up the whole time taking care of me? She shouldn't have! She needed to rest! Why did she go so far!?_ "Is she okay? Please tell me she's alright..." He asked frantically. He then stood up from his chair. "I need to go see her..."

"She is resting well, young Aono. Now sit down." Apollo assured him. "I am afraid I cannot grant you your audience with my granddaughter."

Tsukune glared at Apollo as he did as he was told, sudden anger flooding through his veins. But he quickly calmed himself, trying his best to remain respectful. "Why not?"

"For a simple reason. If you are focused on my grandchild, you will not be focused on your training." Apollo replied, giving the vampire a knowing look. "You must understand; while you are in a state of instability, I will not be allowing you to leave my estate, nor will I permit distraction.

"I understand that," Tsukune said, trying his best to remain calm and suppress the feelings of anxiety in his chest. "But, she's my fiance... you have to at least let me see her for a few moments! I have to know that she's doing alright! I owe her that much. Please!"

"She will be fine. Focus not on such."

Tsukune bit his lip, nodded softly.

"There... That is a start." Apollo commented. He took a bite of sausage and chewed slowly. "When the time comes that you are able to land a blow on me using self control, you will be free to reunite with her. How long that takes, will be up to you."

Tsukune bit harder on his lip, so much so that his fangs accidentally pierced his lover lip. A small amount of blood trickled down his chin before he wiped it off with a napkin and finished his meal. He looked at Apollo. "Then when can I start?"

"As soon as I am finished with my meal." Apollo replied as he continued eating. "In an hour. Lady Eris, as you have heard, will escort you to me."

Tsukune growled softly. "Well... aren't you really relaxed about this whole thing..." He muttered under his breath. He pushed his empty plate away from him and stood. "I'm not hungry anymore. I'll be heading to my room now."

Apollo stared at Tsukune sternly. "You are indeed without manners."

Tsukune bit his tongue to keep himself from giving Apollo a piece of his mind. "I apologize for my rude behavior." Tsukune said stiffly. "I just have a lot on my mind..."

He bowed slightly and turned to walk away.

Apollo noticed the vampire's fluctuating anger and called for Tsukune to stop. "If you have something on your mind, then by all means speak." He added. "If I am to teach you, at least be honest."

Tsukune glared at Apollo for a moment, then sighed and gazed depressingly at his hands. They felt weak and empty... devoid of all strength. "I'm just worried about her... I can't help but feel that it's my fault that Moka's in this position, and all I want to do is go to her side... I want that more than I've ever wanted anything..."

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "I wasn't strong enough... after all I've been through, and after all I've done to try and better myself... It's like I'm weaker now than I've ever been..."

Apollo nodded understandingly. "What is done is done, and the price has been paid. No fault is of your doing, child. However, I see you have not heeded my instruction in not concerning yourself of her. Do you lack faith that I am capable of tending to my own family?"

Tsukune shook his head. "I have no doubt of that. You're much stronger than I am, if our fight is anything to go by. And I have a feeling that you didn't tap into even one percent of your potential when we duked it out. It's just... I don't know... I feel like I'm failing her if I don't watch after her. That's what a husband is supposed to do, right? I know I'm not that yet, but still. And the more I try not to think about her... the more she refuses to leave my mind..."

Tsukune turned and bowed to him. "I will do my best, Lord Apollo. But may I please be excused to my room before our training?"

Apollo smiled kindly at the vampire. "You are excused, young one. Get some rest before we begin."

Tsukune turned and left the room, following the same path he had before with Eris until he came to his own room. Once he locked the door behind him, Tsukune threw himself on his bed, buried his head in his pillow, and began to cry.

 _Moka... my sweet Moka... I love you... and I miss you... so very much..._

* * *

Apollo watched the boy as he left the dining area, and he felt his heart go out to him. As much as he hated to keep the two apart for such a long period of time, it was a necessary measure. If he allowed Moka and Tsukune to remain together, their focus would be on each other and not on their training. If he allowed that to happen, Tsukune's power would self destruct and he would die, leaving Moka alone. He did not wish for Moka to go through that agony... He had vowed long ago to do his best to keep his loved ones from feeling anything close to the agony he felt.

Moka had already lost her mother. He would not allow her to lose the boy she'd fallen in love with.

One of the black garbed 'guards' behind him leaned forward. "If I may... your thoughts, Sire?"

"He is as I expected, Obsidi Farris..." Apollo replied. "He is truly a devoted one, yet he is still naive, as are many his age." He gazed at Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari before continuing. "I only trust his fortitude matches up."

The young Succubus looked down sadly at her plate. "It's true. Even as a human, if he even thought Moka was in danger, he'd throw himself headfirst into any situation." She smiled. "You should've seen him. It was like he became a different person during those times. He's normally so carefree and happy, but when something serious came up he became so calm and collected... and he seemed so strong...

Kurumu lifted her gaze upwards and laughed softly. "Reminds me of the time he protected me from Moka. I could hardly believe that he was the same doofus that I'd met a few days before... I think that's what caused me to fall for him..."

The other girls nodded in agreement.

Apollo looked at Kurumu and smiled. "I can believe that. His training will not be easy. Whatever training Moka and Shuzen put him through will seem like stepping stones compared to what I have in store for him, and peril will not be a stranger. Though I confess he seems wary of this, as he has already been cruelly tested."

Apollo finished the rest of his plate and drained the rest of his drink before excusing himself towards an ornate door. Before he left the room, he paused and looked back at Kurumu.

"You are so much like your mother." He offered softly, and then looked to Mizore. "As are you."

With that, he exited the room, no doubt leaving the girls behind with expressions of pure shock on their faces.

* * *

Tenmei and Tohou sat in the Headmaster's office that night, taking turns drinking from a flask of brandy. The events of the past couple days had sent the entire school in an uproar, and while things were manageable, morale had definitely dropped somewhat.

Tohou took a swig and groaned. "Man, that stuff is strong. But, as I was saying, the only thing that was probably rougher than this was that one time back in the 1600's, remember? That one thing Apollo called the Great Fury? That was a difficult situation."

"Caught between a rock and a hard place." Tenmei nodded. "That was when the witches were being persecuted by the other ayashi, because they thought they were the ones responsible for prolonging the human's Ayashi hunts?"

"That's just the one." Tohou grimaced as he took another sip and handed the flask to the Headmaster. "Yep. You and I were right there next to him, trying to get all the fighting under control. That was brutal... I still can't get the images out of my head. My brother lost four of his kids around that time."

Tenmei took a swig from the flask. "I know, Apollo and I were there for the burial. Now we have this situation going on. We have the human world in another uproar, and Tsukune's power's are only continuing to skyrocket. What do you think he's going to do about all this?"

"No idea." Tohou said. "This is a new situation, even for him."

Tenmei grinned. "I'm surprised he didn't kill us. He was really upset."

"Your actions almost caused him to!" the Yasha exclaimed.

"This notion of rulers and masters is outdated. Otherwise, why else would he have opposed Alucard?"

"He knows that, but while you were making your little schemes, didn't you notice how he was slowly but surely handing more and more responsibilities to the last senate before he went dormant eight years ago?" Tohou explained. "After all his efforts, Apollo was likely hoping to stand down in the next few centuries. But now that humans are in full rebellion against themselves, it's likely he'll have to stay in that position for a few more thousand years, if not forever because the Senate are just not going to vote on a truce so easily now. All thanks to your hastiness."

Tenmei thought about it for a while, then nodded and took another swig from the flask. "He'd been working with us for so long, waiting for the day that man would finally get over their incessant internal fighting and awaken to a more open mind... it's little wonder that he's so pissed."

"If only we had a way to work with him to help out a bit..." Tohou said, placing a hand under his chin.

Tenmei grinned. "I think I have a way to make this work..."

He suddenly cast a glance at the door and hollered. "RUBY! Can you come here for a second? I've got a job for you!"

* * *

Tsukune lost track of the time as he lay in the bed. The tears had long since dried, but his sorrow hadn't left him in the slightest. Flashes of the love of his life kept appearing in his mind.

The first time he'd taken her on a real date, not the one she'd taken him on during his 'training' in that separate reality.

The night of the prom, when they slept together for the first time. How happy he'd been playing music while Moka prepared breakfast and sang.

How it felt when he was around her.

How much she felt like home.

Tsukune realized it long ago. If she wasn't at his side, then no matter where he was, he'd never be home. Home was wherever she was. That would never change.

A knock on the door brought him to his senses. He lifted his head. "Lady Eris? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is." Eris' voice filtered from the other side of the door. "It is time to meet my master in the Arena. Please be ready to leave, for my master does not appreciate tardiness."

"I hear you, I hear you..." Tsukune groaned as he peeled himself out of the bed. He dried the tears from his face and opened the door.

Eris stood there, as steadfast and emotionless as ever. She nodded her head at Tsukune, an motioned for him to follow as before. "The Arena is this way."

She turned around and began walking briskly down the hallways once again, with Tsukune in tow. Tsukune couldn't help thinking about Moka, of course. It's strange, when somebody is told to not do something, it usually makes the other want to do exactly the opposite of what they were told to do. But Tsukune literally couldn't help it. He constantly found himself wondering if Moka was in one of these rooms that he was passing.

Tsukune followed Eris down the same hallways and stairs as earlier. But instead of going through the same double oaken doors, Eris led him towards a single, unassuming door. It wasn't as gorgeous looking as the rest of the doors in the estate, he noticed. The only thing that made the door stand out was the strange eye-shaped sigil on the surface. Jagged lines jutted out from the sigil and snaked their way to the edges of the door as part of the design, giving it a somewhat fearsome and strange appearance.

Eris waved her hand over the door and the sigil began glowing a deep yellow color. She stepped to the side and gave Tsukune a pointed look. "My master will be waiting for you through these doors. I suggest you enter swiftly."

"Thank you, Lady Eris." Tsukune bowed.

"There is no need to thank me." Eris said flatly. "I do as my master instructs me. Nothing more, nothing less." Eris nodded her head and walked away.

Tsukune watched her as she left, then sighed and entered through the doorway.

Immediately, Tsukune felt something ripple across his skin, and his breath was stolen away. Once he stepped across the threshold, he suddenly found himself in a room that was very unlike the rest of the estate.

Unlike the ornate decorations of the estate, this was a simple room built with a dark grey stone that seemed to absorb all the light that touched it. Flaming torches burned along the walls at certain intervals were the only source of light within the large room. In the center stood Apollo, who was now garbed in a thin, black tunic that fitted him well.

"So, have you finally vented your frustrations and accepted this training?" Apollo asked frankly.

"I'll do anything to get Moka back." Tsukune said flatly. He was eager to begin his training... He had to get back to her. It was driving him insane not being close to her.

"That is not what I asked." Apollo responded, in a manner not unlike a teacher.

Tsukune sighed, resigning himself to the insanity that was now his life. "Yes, Lord Apollo. I have accepted this training and am ready to learn to better myself." He bowed deeply. "Please take care of me... sensei."

Apollo closed his eyes and shook his head. "That will have to do, for now. Personally I do not see much incentive, merely the resignation of one hoping that this will end soon. Be aware that only you can determine how long it will take before your training is complete." He then looked straight as Tsukune. "If you are determined, then you will prevail in time. However, continue this defeatist stance and you are going to take a substantial amount of time... if ever."

Tsukune straightened up and nodded. "Yes, sensei. I will do my best. I won't deny that I want to become stronger, and maybe even master these new powers I have. Maybe I can help others better with this. I'll do whatever it takes so I don't become... like that."

Memories flashed through his mind of the night when the Wendigo attacked. Moka had been holding on to him for dear life, and the tears that had streamed down her face at that moment haunted him, as they were more potent than he'd ever seen them. She was begging him... _please..._

Lately he'd been nothing but trouble to her... Tsukune felt empty inside. Maybe she'd be happier if she was with someone better than himself. He'd protect her from afar, if he had to. Anything to keep her from crying ever again.

"I don't ever want to make her cry like that again..." Tsukune said, clenching his fists tightly. "So I will do whatever it takes to better myself, and quit being the one holding everybody back."

* * *

Apollo looked at the boy in front of him. And as he did so, he saw a reflection of someone he'd once known, so very long ago. He saw a reflection of himself in his younger years.

He wanted to impart the deluge of sympathy he felt, as he could easily relate to the boy in front of him. However, he was resolved to help his newest student overcome this hurtle. That meant he'd have to be as strict as he'd been with his previous students...

His dear Akasha... The strong Timaeus... and yes... even Alucard...

He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it onto his finger. "Very well. Let us begin then."

* * *

"So... what's first?" Tsukune asked, gazing around the stone room curiously. "I like the setting, but what will be doing exactly?"

"You will see." Apollo responded before snapping his fingers. Immediately, the ring on Apollo's finger began to glow and was matched by the engraved emblem on the floor resonating in response. Immediately the room began to almost spin rapidly; the darker blurring immediately bursting into light and as the spinning settled, Tsukune realized that they were now in an open field during the middle of the night.

"Welcome to what I personally have named, 'The Arena'" Apollo began before removing the ring from his finger and pocketing it. "You have already experienced something similar to this, in the form of Tenmei's 'Paradise'. It is indeed a pocket dimension, however here time can be twisted, lengthened, shortened. The environment manipulated into any setting, however far. And the magic that upholds this very dimension may spawn any species that are required for sparring."

Tsukune looked around the field in awe and blinked hard, unable to believe his eyes. "I am having the strangest sense of deja vu..."

Apollo stretched and cracked his neck. "Not surprising about the deja vu. However, whatever may be spawned here, unlike within Tenmei's dimension, are not living beings. They are merely shadows of the creatures they represent. And as for whom you will be sparring first, you will be sparring with me."

Tsukune looked nervously at Apollo. "You could easily squash me like a bug... and you want to spar with me? Wouldn't that be a little easy for you?"

Apollo returned his gaze. "This is not about me honing my own skills, boy. This is for your own benefit, so rest assured that much like the last time we sparred, I will not be using any of my powers."

Tsukune nodded, and assumed a fighting stance. He looked at Apollo. "So, now?"

Apollo placed both palm at each side of his body, his palms facing outwards towards the Vampire. "Come."

Tsukune nodded.

A brief, tense moment was shared between the two men as Tsukune tried to read his opponent as best he could. Finally, Tsukune lunged. He threw a jab straight at the center of Apollo's mass, and as Apollo swatted the blow away with his palm, he lashed out with a _thai_ kick to intercept him.

However, Apollo saw it coming. He dodged to the side, grabbed the back of Tsukune's knee, and used the residual momentum from the kick to flip him on his back. Then he stood back and waited for Tsukune to rise. "Again." he said.

Tsukune flipped forward to his feet and rushed forward, attempting to sweep his feet out from underneath him. Apollo merely hopped casually over the sweep, so Tsukune followed up with a quick uppercut to Apollo's jaw.

Or at least tried to. Apollo managed to catch Tsukune's wrist in both hands, jumped up and countered by smashing both of the heels of his feet into Tsukune's face. Pain blasted through his head, and Tsukune staggered backwards. Meanwhile, Apollo landed casually a few feet away. "Try again, young Aono.

Tsukune eyed Apollo carefully, trying to get a feel for his movements. But no matter what he did, he couldn't read him. His movements were irregular, there was no consistent pattern o anything he did! Tsukune rushed forward, throwing out combo after combo, trying to force a reaction out of him so he could come up with a plan, but nothing came to him.

Apollo, as expected, casually blocked every attack with casual taps and swatted away everything. Finally, he caught Tsukune's knee with his heel and pushed him down to the ground with a sweep.

"You have no flaw in your combinations." Apollo offered. "You adapt and you improvise, however you keep displaying one simple weakness." His expression turned harsh. "Stand up, boy, and see if you can find this one flaw. It is the one factor that is causing you to be in such a state that a human child, unafraid, could defeat you."

Tsukune grunted in pain, and began racking his brain, trying to find the answer as he stood up. "I can't figure it out. I'm trying to read you, but it's like nothing I throw at you has any effect. Is it... is it because you've had more experience fighting than I have?"

Apollo tilted his head. "Why not find out..."

Without any warning, Apollo unleashed a combination of blows on Tsukune faster than his eyes could follow, finishing off by grabbing the Rosario from around his neck and ripping it off with a boot to the chest.

"Come." Apollo boomed.

Tsukune nodded. He reached into the back of his mind and felt that familiar node. Suddenly, he felt a familiar rush of power flow through him. Purple bands of yokai erupted from Tsukune's body, and his hair turned platinum, and his eyes silver. He summoned all his energy and launched himself at Apollo, trying to aim at the center of his mass, but also focusing on what his opponent was doing and countering everything thrown at him while dodging all that he couldn't.

Apollo parried each and every punch and kick with his palms and, unlike Tsukune who was showing some signs of fatigue, he barely even seemed fazed.

"Come now, boy. The answer should be clear to you by now!" The emperor called out.

"I don't know if you've noticed," Tsukune countered while dodging a particularly menacing kick. "But I'm not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed! Moka practically spent every afternoon with me just making sure I got my math homework right!"

"For heaven's sake..." Apollo comically groaned, before twisting Tsukune's arm behind his back.

"I am as strong and as fast as the average human male in this state, and yet I am making child's play of a species that has long been considered as strong as they come! So tell me, young Aono, how is this possible?!" He growled before landing a boot to the back of Tsukune's kneecap.

Tsukune landed hard on his stomach. "Probably because you have the upper hand in both skill and experience!" Tsukune cried out. "With all that, you could probably make Play-Doh out of Alucard!"

"WRONG!" Apollo boomed. "Now COME!"

Tsukune struggled to his feet, wincing. _I'm obviously missing something big here..._ He thought. _But what is it? He's claiming he's as strong as the average male like this, but he's beating a vampire with ease... wait a sec..._

"Are you trying to say that... skill can overrule the strength that Yokai can give?"

Apollo simply gave Tsukune the most fierce glare that he'd ever faced. "Come now, boy,

Has that not been obvious already?! However, this is not what you are to realize!"

Tsukune found himself wanting to wither under his gaze, but he did his best to stand his ground. "Then, what am I supposed to realize?!" He cried out as he withdrew his power and let it fade out. "I'm at my wit's end here... I can't figure it out... I feel like the weakest link here."

"And you are supposed to be the boy who was elected by Tenmei to replace him as a Dark Lord..." Apollo stated disappointingly. "Must I spoon feed you the solution?! How did you ever train under my granddaughter and survive?! Under Tohou and pass?!"

"Because it seemed so simple at the time!" Tsukune said. "I wanted to be of use to Moka, and I ended up becoming of some help. And when Tohou was training me, that was when Fairy Tale kidnapped Moka. All I could think about was saving her and I pretty much became obsessed with my training just so I could get strong enough to rescue her!" Tsukune looks downcast. "Now... despite how much I want to get back to Moka's side... no matter how much I want to get stronger to protect her... I can't figure out something that's supposedly right in front of my face."

"Then perhaps you ought to make this world your home, because you are going to be stuck with this one simple conundrum for years at this rate." Apollo stated threateningly. "Either you realize this flaw or you will drive yourself mad."

'Come on boy, it's so obvious!' he thinks to himself as he continues to stare. 'I have faith that you will figure this out.'

Tsukune racked his brain as he stood there for a moment before something Apollo said earlier at breakfast came to his mind. The pieces fell into place in his mind, and the answer was so obvious that Tsukune resisted the urge to slap himself in the face. "You said it before. You said I wasn't able to control my powers, and they were controlling me. Is it because I'm not disciplined enough to use them?"

Apollo sighed in relief as he almost comically collapsed. "What is the human term... Oh, that is right. 'Give this man a medal!'"

Tsukune smiled. "Come on now, no need to make fun of me. And it's 'give this man a cookie.' Just saying, Sensei."

Apollo simply glanced at Tsukune for a moment before handing him the Rosario. "I will ignore that; however I am satisfied with the fact that you have realized that simple detail. It is not the great whom are strong, but the strong whom are great. You could be the strongest being in existence or the most skilled and it would still not prove to be enough to overcome the likes of myself or the very problem that plagues you."

Tsukune nodded, barely hanging on to what Apollo had said, but he didn't let that hold him back "So, I just need to learn how to control myself better. Is that what you are saying?" He asked as he placed the Rosario back on the chain.

"That is in short what I have brought you here to learn." Apollo responded before slipping the ring back on his finger."You will not leave this estate, until you are able to do so, without issue." He smiled calmly "But, since you answered correctly, you have learned your first lesson. Do not forget; for it is to be upheld and upon which you will be tested." The Emperor snapped his fingers, causing the ring to resonate and the world around them to warp back into the same stone room.

"You will be set a number of trials, taking place within The Arena; some more fiendishly perilous then others, while others will prove more tactically perplexing. Once you conquer such; I will face off against you again... as the final test. Understand?"

Tsukune sat down hard. "Yes sir... I understand." He said with a sad sigh.

Apollo looked at him knowingly as he reached over to the wall and retrieved the walking cane that was resting there. "You will do to remember that you will be reunited with her once it is all over." He assured. "As naive as you are, boy, you have a chance to prove your indomitable will."

Tsukune nodded. "I understand all that, I do. I just feel like... I don't know. I wonder if Moka would be better of with someone other than a joke like myself. I know you'd probably approve of someone better, as well. I useless to her like this..."

Apollo stared at him for a moment, feeling a sense of trust welling up within him. "...My race no longer exists, boy."

Tsukune's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Apollo nodded "For centuries, I felt...often still feel, as if the world would be better off without me. That I should have perished in those fateful years."

Tsukune shook his head. "You're a great guy, Lord Apollo. I can tell. You know so much stuff, and you're so wise. Moka needs someone like you in her life. And I'm sure her mother was happy to have you as a father."

Tsukune looked at his hands. "The world is better off having someone like you in it, who's someone that has everything together and isn't a mess..."

"Wisdom and knowledge are a result of time and age old errors." Apollo replied. "I became the being I am today, not because I wanted to be; but rather I simply happened to need to. I became emperor of all Ayashi and eventually the Yokai world, not out a desire... but a hope to live up to the legacy they left behind." Apollo's breath was labored as he held back the pain and wiped away tears before they could form.

"So... What am I?" Tsukune asked warily. "And... Am I the only one like me?"

"You, are like the one before you." Apollo offered sincerely "Like the first human who became a Shinso Vampire and as his powers grew beyond that of any before or since, he fell victim to their intoxicating lust. Like he, who was the fulcrum upon which the war between my race and Vampires drew to a close when we sealed him away for the first time. Like he who was finally freed after so long, his mind regained with the hope of a future not so unlike mine, Akasha, Tohou and later Tenmei's..."

Apollo sat next to Tsukune. "Like the very Vampire, whom you faced and whom my daughter sacrificed her life to destroy for all time."

"But... I still don't know what I am." Tsukune said softly, looking at his hands. "I don't know of any vampire that this has happened to. Even Moka, who is a Shinso... She hasn't been able to do any of the stuff I can now do. It's like I was dropped in a league of my own overnight."

"So... I'm going to be like him? A... Shinsai, did you call it?" Tsukune chuckled. "Moka definitely would be happier with someone other than me, then..." A small tear rolled down his cheek, but he tried to wipe it away before Apollo looked at him. "So... what are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I see you overheard some of the conversations spoken in the dining hall, earlier today" Apollo noted before looking downwards. " And my kind had no name formally... but the humans of that age gave us the title which in modern day would be... Harbinger." Apollo looks up, as if looking into space before continuing "I am the very last Harbinger... though I find that nothing to be proud of."

Tsukune felt empathy for the Harbinger, and sighed. He looked at the gray slabs of stone before him, his mind suddenly returning to a fond memory of Moka's brilliant smile.

 _Tsukune..._

 _Moka..._ He thought sadly.

Apollo again wiped away tears before looking at Tsukune. "You miss her terribly, I know."

Tsukune nodded. "I do. But, I've been thinking lately, that I've been nothing but trouble lately and maybe she'd be happier if I wasn't around. I mean, I'm nothing special. Compare me to the average male in Japan, and you won't be able to tell us apart. There are so many guys that are better than me, that could offer her so much more... and others that wouldn't make her cry as I did that night."

"Tell me boy, do you believe that there is any other who could love my Granddaughter, more then you?" Apollo asked kindly.

"I love her more than I'd ever thought was possible." Tsukune replied instantly. "She's everything to me, literally. She was my light in the darkness for the past two years, when everything was going wrong, she was still there. But, I'm always hurting her, and that hurts me too. I just wanted her to be happy. And that's why I was thinking that maybe she'd be happier with someone else. You know what I'm saying?"

"Actually, I do not comprehend how you would offer her up so easily." Apollo replied honestly. "You claim to love her with all your being, and yet are so swift in losing sight of the one simple and obvious truth. Yes you have caused her pain, but none that I have seen to be deliberate. Had it been so; as I know Moka, she would have never stayed strong for you, if she did not love you just as so."

"But why?" Tsukune said, confused. "She hated me in the beginning. And I just want her to be happy. All I want is to see her smile. If she would stay with me, I would do all in my power to protect that precious smile on my angel's face... but now I'm starting to wonder if I'd cause her more pain than happiness. She's probably happy that she's getting a break from me for a bit."

"There is no such thing as love without pain, remember that boy." Apollo offered sagely before leaning back with a sigh. "And on the contrary, I sympathize with whomever reveals to her about the details of your separation. I know that when her training session begins, I will have to explain to her... and it is not something I am ever going to be prepared enough to face."

"Why," Tsukune chuckled halfheartedly. "Is she going to lose her mind and beat them up?"

"If Moka has proven anything, it is that she possesses her mother's stubbornness." Apollo replied. "When pushed too far, she would let loose the fires of hell, simply to prove how they pail in comparison."

Tsukune chuckled as a fond memory came to him. "I believe that. Something like that happened around the third month of us dating."

"Then you ought to understand why there is no reason for you to fear." Apollo chided. "Even if I were to tell her "You cannot be wed to this boy!" I simply would not have the means of stopping her, though I am not at all inclined to try."

"But you don't think she'd even be slightly happier with someone else?" Tsukune asked.

"That is for her to decide, boy." Apollo stated bluntly "For my many talents, being psychic is not among them... but the fact that you both carry each other's blood is a testament to the fact that you are both inextricably bound. A blood bond, which few Vampires ever share with one another, for few ever pair for love."

"Wait... a what bond?"

"You have been infused with her blood, correct?"

"Well... yes." Tsukune said. "I almost died several times, and she saved my life that way."

"And she has been infused with your own?"

"Yes..." Tsukune said, wondering where this was going. "I had no choice. She would've died otherwise."

"In Vampire terms, that is a marriage; regardless of the circumstance or intention. One that even predates the Vampire's modern culture. Though it has fallen out of use, the ties it creates remain." Apollo revealed.

"Wait... she and I are already married?" Tsukune said, alarmed. "But I just proposed!"

"Marriage is a human tradition, boy." Apollo stated. "Two Vampires sharing one another's blood, is a Vampire tradition." It goes without saying that while the intention may have only to be to save one another's life, enough love for one another existed for that compulsion to do so." The Harbinger placed his hand on Tsukune's shoulder "If she did not love you enough, she would not have saved your life that day."

Tsukune nodded. "So, is that all a blood bond does? It just makes the two vampires into a married couple?"

"It also binds the couple, heart and soul." Apollo replied. "What one feels, the other feels. When one is in peril, the other will sense it." The Harbinger pointed towards the door. "Feel out for her, young one; I already know you have felt her presence many times already."

Tsukune nodded. Now that he thought about it, he could feel a familiar presence somewhere within the estate. It felt subdued, somewhat, but it was there. He guessed Moka was still sleeping, but she was having a good dream as he felt positive emotions surrounding her. "That explains why it hurt when I wasn't around her earlier, and why it was so hard to stop thinking about her earlier... Not to mention that one time when that Wendigo attacked her and I thought she called out for me. "I was like a mile away, and I heard her in my head. Afterwards, she claimed she didn't call me. So I just thought it was luck."

"If she had not called out for you, you would not have felt it." Apollo offered, his mind pondering the attack. Eris had not detailed in her report about a Wendigo attack. They were an elusive species that seldom caused issue, in spite of their habits. He put it to the back of his mind. "But perhaps it was her distress you felt, that spurred you into action."

Tsukune nodded. "I don't know. But I thought it was weird." He suddenly blanched. "Oh shoot, Moka's going to have a fit when she finds out. She'll probably get pissed at me for calling her my girlfriend instead of my wife. Or she'll take complete advantage of the situation, knowing her."

He could already imagine her throwing that little fact out to the other girls. _I'm Tsukune's wife, so I win! Back off him, girls!_

"I will leave that between you two." Apollo responded with a hint of humor in his voice.

Tsukune sighed. "Well, when you see her, can you tell her that I love her, more than anything in the world? And that I'm happy to have her as my wife? Please? And, tell her I miss her."

Apollo nodded with a smile. "I shall, young one. For now, you have an hour until we return and your lesson shall resume."

Tsukune nodded. "Thank you, Lord Apollo." He stood wearily, and almost fell the first time. But he continued on strong towards the door, thinking of Moka the whole time.

 _So, she's my wife..._ Tsukune thought to himself.

For some reason, he couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the parlor, several of the maids and servants as well as a few of the black clad figures from breakfast watched on in earnest as the Emperor and the Shinsai's battle took place. With every blow that was exchanged, there were gasps of awe from the maids and servants, as well as grunts of disapproval from the black clad figures.

"He's not taking this seriously, is he?" One of the black garbed figures asked aloud.

"If he is, the Lord is not making it easy for him." one of the maids mentioned, looking sideways at Yukari and the other two girls.

"I'll bet you anything this boy won't last a week under Lord Apollo's tutelage." Another servant said.

"How can you say that!" Yukari exclaimed. She'd been listening to these men talking badly about Tsukune for the entire time, and she finally had had enough. "Tsukune's been through more crap than you all will ever experience in your life, and he's come out on top every time!"

"Tsukune can do it." Mizore mumbled as she swirled her sucker around in her mouth. "I believe in him with all my heart."

"Believe what you will." The servant said. "I can guarantee you that this boy has never encountered a force of nature like Lord Apollo."

One of the black clad figures nodded. "Little wonder why so many have worshiped him in the past. At his full height, his power is godlike... unstoppable. However, only problem is that we've only ever seen a glimpse of what Lord Apollo is capable of, and those who have seen his full power unleashed are few and far between. And they refuse to speak of it... it's as if the experience in and of itself scarred them."

Yukari looked skeptically at the man. "I've heard the stories, sure. But there's no way Apollo could be THAT powerful... right?"

The black clad figure stared at her hard. "It's _Lord_ Apollo to you. And yes, it is possible. For those of us who serve as his militia, he is a god. For even Kings bow to Gods."

Kurumu looked at the servant evenly. "Well... I can guarantee that you've never met a force of nature like Tsukune Aono..."

But then again, what he'd said was right. They'd ever encountered anything like Apollo... The words from breakfast echoed in her mind endlessly.

 _You are so much like your mother..._

Kurumu looked over at the Snow Woman next to her and knew that she was thinking the exact same thing.

 _What connection does Apollo have with us?_

Yukari was still debating with the figures in black, when all of a sudden the entire room went stiff.

One of the maids stood quickly and bowed, and the rest of the room followed.

"Obsidi Timaeus." The maid said reverently.

Kurumu and the girls turned to see a tall figure garbed in a black robe glaring at the events playing out on the television. As she watched, the man's face twitched angrily and his fists clench.

"What a waste of time." He muttered. He spun around and stormed out of the room.

Kurumu sat there wondering what just happened, when suddenly the screen on the television went blank.

"What just happened?" Kurumu cried. "What happened to my Tsukune?"

"They must've exited the Arena." One of the maids said. "We won't be able to see what happens after they return to the original room."

Kurumu stared at the blank screen with a deep feeling in the bottom of her heart.

 _Tsukune... I hope you do well... for Moka's sake..._

* * *

Ruby had left the Headmaster's office feeling a little lightheaded. She'd absorbed a bunch of information from the two Ex-Dark Lords, and it was almost more than she could handle. She'd learned all about Apollo and she could hardly believe that Apollo was the same frail looking man that had walked across her line of sight just days ago!

Her orders were simple: She was to play as representative of the Academy to Apollo, so he would be able to know of everything that was happening. Meanwhile, she would also work in Tenmei's favor, reporting back to him about what Apollo was doing. She'd objected to being a spy, of course. But then Tenmei had mentioned that she'd get the chance to be around Tsukune more. After all, that was the only reason why Ruby had become his employee in the first place! Being in Apollo's estate would ensure that she'd be with him.

In the end, she'd relented. She went to go pack her meager belongings, including a package, wrapped in cloth which the headmaster had insisted to hand to Apollo, and quickly headed over to the bus stop. But, when she'd gotten there, there was someone else waiting for her.

Kokoa Shuzen. Moka's little sister.

"Shouldn't you be in class, Kokoa?" Ruby began.

"Oh, can it!" Kokoa spat. "I know you're going to see Big Sis, so I'm coming with you, whether you like it or not." She kicked the dirt, and the bat on her shoulder fluttered his wings trying to keep from falling off. "I know that man took her and Tsukune, so I need to go!"

The bus driver, Nurari, leaned out the bus door and cast a look at Kokoa before looking back to Ruby. "So, is she coming along or not, ma'am? I've got a time table to keep, and this old girl is ready to go already. You need to make a decision."

Ruby looked back between the bus driver and the young vampiress, then sighed. "She's coming. I'll take responsibility for her."

Nurari nodded. "Well then, hop on! We have several hours to get there, and I promised the Emperor to have you there by mid-day." He leaned back inside and lit a cigar as he turned the ignition and brought the bus to life.

Ten minutes later they were in transit. Kokoa decided to sit with Ruby and had been pestering her with questions non stop ever since she'd sat down. Even the bat on her shoulder was wishing she'd shut her mouth for a few seconds.

"And who is this 'Apollo' anyways?" Kokoa asked. "What right does he have to rip out Daddy's fangs and banish him?"

"He's Tohou Fuhai and the Headmaster's lord and master as well as the ruler of the Yokai world. Eight years ago, he left them both in charge of the Yokai world while entering a deep slumber, in order to recuperate from his grief of the loss of your stepmother. But now that they've apparently failed in doing what he instructed..."

"He's come back to finish the job." Kokoa finished. "All I know is, he took Big Sister and Tsukune... And I want her back. I'll tear him limb from limb if I have to..."

"You really don't remember, do you?" Ruby mused.

"Remember what?" Kokoa asked.

"Oh, this'll be good, wheee~" the bat said.

"Right before he went dormant," Ruby began. "Tenmei said that he literally kicked down the doors of the Shuzen estate, grabbed your father and beat him within an inch of his life because of Akasha Bloodriver's imprisonment within Alucard. The only reason he didn't kill Issa was because Moka managed to reach through to him in time."

Kokoa faintly remembered that. She'd only been eight years old at the time, and all she remembered was that she'd felt an unbelievable wrath and she'd then found her father laying on the ground with every bone in his body broken. His fangs had also been torn out.

"I had vowed to hunt down whoever did that that day..." Kokoa realized, a cold feeling settling in her stomach. "If it really was Apollo... I don't have a chance in hell..."

"According to Lord Fuhai, even with every Ayashi joining forces, we still wouldn't come close to matching his full wrath. And we hadn't even felt it two days ago." Ruby thought aloud. Her mind wandered back to when she'd first encountered the Harbinger... He'd affected her in such a deep and profound way, just by speaking to her... and after all that, why did she feel so... attracted to him?

The ride was long and tedious, and by the time they arrived at the estate, Ruby was glad to leave her seat. But, when she walked out of the bus, she was greeted with a very unwelcome sight.

The large, towering doors to the estate were wide open, and a few maids were watching anxiously from the opening, muttering amongst themselves. Ruby followed their gaze and found... Moka.

She was sitting on the ground in the middle of the clearing, sobbing. Her shoulders shook heavily and her beautiful silver hair, which was always nice and straight, looked like an absolute mess. She looked up as she heard her witch friend and little sister walk up, her crimson eyes looking bloodshot.

"Big sis..." Kokoa said softly. She'd never seen her sister in such a state, and it unnerved her to such a degree that she was absolutely furious. "What did they do to you? Who did this?! I'll kill them!"

"Moka... are you okay?" Ruby said softly as she knelt down next to her friend.

Moka sniffed. "No, I'm obviously not okay, Ruby. I'm sorry you have to see me like this..."

Ruby smiled affectionately. "It's okay. But what happened?"

"They... they won't let me see Tsukune..." Moka said, on the verge of another sob session. "They're keeping us separated."

Ruby looked worriedly at the vampiress. "You... you didn't kill anyone yet, did you?"

Moka smiled mirthlessly. "Not yet. I'm trying not to... But it's hard..." She began crying again. "I need him... I NEED HIM!" She cried loudly as she sobbed.

"Oh, Moka..." Ruby said. Kokoa gave in to her sisterly affections and wrapped her arms around Moka, who only cried harder. Ruby gave Moka a hug as well, and the two of them just held the vampiress for the longest time.

* * *

 **Man, that was a hard chapter to write. Both emotionally and physically. But I ended up finishing this in three days. So, that's pretty cool!**

 **But yeah, Tsukune and Moka will be separated until Tsukune is no longer a danger to himself or anyone else regarding his powers. So, sorry about that, but distance makes the heart grow fonder, I always say!**

 **But, surprise! Moka and Tsukune are already husband and wife! Who'd've thunk? So, you can bet your ass that Moka's going to have a few things to say about that when they get back together! Look forward to that.**

 **Also, in the next chapter, some of my favorite characters in the story are going to come into play. You already met Cicero in the previous one. He's a riot. And then there's Naoko... whoo boy. Wait until you guys meet her.**

 **Alright, that's enough rambling from me!**

 **So, go ahead and Favorite this story or Follow it, if you liked it! And don't forget to Review! It really does help out, more than you guys know. If you're looking for more stuff to read, why not check out my buddy Gamera68's story,** _ **Goddess of a Different Sort**_ **? Or any of his Rosario + Vampire stories, in fact. They'll help tide you over until the next chapter is released, and they're full of fluffy, and sometimes lemony, goodness!**

 **As Always, Thank you, you wonderful people. And I will see you in the next chapter,** _ **Chapter 10**_ _ **: The Trial of the Shining Star and a Vampire...**_

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	10. Trial of the Shining Star and a Vampire

**Sorry for the late upload... I took a short break, Phoenix got sick, and not to mention that this chapter did not want to be written. Whole bunch of crap happened.**

 **Like hitting 3,000 views. What the hell, guys xD You people are amazing.**

 **But I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! The next few are going to be just as exciting, if not more.**

 **This chapter entails the first of Tsukune's many trials, as well as the beginning of Moka's own training with her grandfather.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, it was my birthday this past Sunday! Wish me happy birthday, if you wish!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10** **: The Trial of the Shining Star and a Vampire**

After what seemed like ages, Moka finally seemed to calm down. But Ruby still noticed that she seemed... fragile? No, fragile was not a word that could be used to describe Moka... ever. It simply wasn't her. Moka was strong, defiant, and full of confidence. Now she seemed... Ruby couldn't put words to describe her. But she had noticed over the last few months that her state of mind usually was dependent on her relationship with Tsukune. Ruby couldn't help but feel sorry for the vampiress.

Kokoa, meanwhile, was ready to kill someone.

Ruby asked Moka if she could show them inside, and Moka nodded. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and shakily stood to her feet. She smiled at the two girls. "Follow me. Tsukune's training right now, but you can watch him if you sit in the parlor."

Kokoa looked like she wanted to ask a question, undoubtedly something along the lines of "What the hell is Tsukune doing training in a parlor" but she decided to trust her big sister and followed the two older girls in silence.

"So... Have you been able to talk to Tsukune at all lately?" Ruby asked tenderly as they walked through the doors of the estate and into the large foyer. Ruby noticed a beautiful staircase in the front which forked into several different directions but maintained an elegant spiral design. Maids and servants traversed the stairs and dashed across the ground floor, each one seemingly on urgent business. They didn't even bat an eye at the appearance of the witch and the younger vampiress.

"It's certainly lively around here, isn't it?" Ruby said softly.

Moka smiled. "Always has been. It's been like this ever since I was little. Back then, a few of the children and I used to play a game to see if we could guess what each person was running off to do. Sometimes we'd count how many people there were and how many times they'd reenter the room from time to time."

"Sounds like you guys got bored from time to time." Kokoa said, looking up at her sister.

Moka smiled down at her. "You could say something like that."

"Then why didn't you come and spar with me? You always had fun doing that!"

"You mean _you_ had fun. It was boring for me. Still is." Moka laughed at her younger sister's expression. "Come on, now. Enough of that. Grandfather and Mother were the ones who trained me, so it's to be expected."

"I expect to beat the snot out of his cranium when I see him..." Kokoa growled, flashing back to just a few moments ago, when she'd held her sister as she sobbed. "And, I don't get why you let Tsukune affect you like that. I mean, he's just a damn half-breed..."

Ruby drew in her breath sharply as Moka whirled on her sister. A dangerous aura emanated from the silver-trussed vampire, a blind fury poured out from her crimson eyes, and Kokoa suddenly felt more afraid than she'd ever been in her entire life.

Kokoa closed her eyes tightly and waited for the deadly blow that she knew was coming... but it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw Moka staring down a blue-haired woman dressed like a warrior. A long, blue-hued blade was unsheathed and aimed at Moka. The woman's eyes were narrowed, but Moka seemed unfazed.

"I am sure I do not have to remind you, Princess, that my master does not allow violence within this house." The woman said sternly.

"Don't worry, Eris." Moka said, her brow furrowing. She wasn't aiming her anger at Eris, Kokoa knew. She could still feel the full brunt of Moka's fury aimed directly at her. She definitely shouldn't have talked bad about Tsukune like that. "I was just about to take this little squabble outside."

"I understand how you must feel, but you must restrain yourself while you reside here."

Moka scowled. "Do you have anyone you love, Eris?"

Eris shook her head. "It is not my duty to love anyone. I do not need to, as a Valkyrie."

"Then do not presume that you can understand me... especially when someone insults the man I love." Moka sighed heavily. "Now, you can go ahead and put that sword away. I'm not in the mood anymore. I'll be showing them the Parlor, if you need me."

"I do not take orders from you, Princess. The only one I answer to is your grandfather, my master." Eris said and sheathed her weapon. "The television set is currently showing Aono in the Arena with my master."

"Thank you, Eris." Moka bowed slightly to Eris, and the Valkyrie did so as well.

As they departed, Kokoa wanted to ask who that lady was, but did not want to incur her sister's wrath again.

 _Eh, might as well tempt fate. That lady will just keep her from fighting, like she did before._ She thought. "Big Sis...?"

Moka glared at Kokoa, and she winced slightly. "What do you want, you little runt?"

Kokoa gulped hard. _Big Sis is scary..._ "Who was that lady just now?"

Moka looked forward as they passed into a separate hallway. "That was Lady Eris. She's a Valkyrie in the direct service of my grandfather. But don't confuse her as a maid or servant. She simply does what she's told. But she is one person you don't want to get in a fight with, even less than with me. Especially when she has that sword drawn."

Kokoa's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Are you serious?"

Moka nodded. "I certainly am. If you're of a species she's killed with that blade, the moment she draws that sword around you your yokai vanishes. It's rendered useless."

"Whoa... did it work on Tsukune, then?"

Moka's eyes narrowed. "That's the thing. I heard something from a few of the maids. They say that she drew her sword on him, but his yokai just wavered for a moment. It wasn't negated. Nobody knows why..."

"Maybe because he was already sealed with that big Rosario?" Ruby suggested.

Moka shook her head. "It could be possible, but I honestly don't know much about that stuff. Grandfather was the original creator of the Rosario method, so he'd know for sure."

Kokoa fell silent. Tsukune seemed to have the impossible happen around him all the time... either he had the worst luck ever, or something was pushing him towards an unseen goal.

Finally, after much walking, Moka finally showed Ruby and Kokoa into the Parlor. Ruby took note of the fancy leather furniture and the décor, while Kokoa took notice of the nice 65 inch ultra HD TV.

"Fancy set up." Kokoa said softly.

"Well, people come in here all the time to watch people training in the Arena." Moka nodded as she sat in an armchair. "Grandfather wanted them to at least be comfortable while they watched."

The television showed a scene from a heavily forested area. As they watched, some of the shrubbery moved slightly, and then something flew out of the green seemingly locked in mortal combat with what looked like a hellhound. And that something was currently a blood mess.

Moka leapt to her feet, her body rigid. "TSUKUNE!"

* * *

 **Two Hours Prior...**

Tsukune groaned into his pillow. Only 45 minutes had passed, and he was already feeling worn out from his little skirmish with Apollo. The Harbinger was one tough customer, Tsukune had to admit. It was almost too much. If Tsukune hadn't awoken as a Shinsai, he'd have never stood a chance.

 _If I hadn't awoken as a Shinsai,_ Tsukune thought. _I probably wouldn't even be in this mess._

Wait... no. Perhaps that wasn't necessarily the case. While it was true that Tsukune's power had awoken Apollo and landed him in this mess, He would've woken up eventually and come after Moka and Tsukune just for turning him. And he was also Moka's grandfather. He would've come anyways just for her.

Tsukune sighed. He missed Moka... God, did he miss her. And now that he knew that she was now technically his wife, he wanted to be next to her even more so. But, now that Apollo had told him about the blood bond, he could at least check on her. She was still sleeping, as far as he knew. But, he wondered what would happen when she woke up.

Apollo had mentioned that the Blood Bond bound the couple in mind, body, and soul. Did that mean he'd be able to hear her thought? Maybe Tsukune could use that to his advantage and find a way to communicate with her...

That thinking was probably far-fetched, but then again he didn't know much about the Blood Bond in general. He'd just find out in time.

Tsukune looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was time to head over to the Arena and meet up with his new teacher.

He willed himself to move, pulling his aching limbs along with him as he dragged his body out of the bed and stood up. He took a moment to straighten out his wrinkled clothing, then proceeded to walk out the door...

...and almost scared the living shit out of Kurumu.

Kurumu jumped in surprise, her hand having been outstretched to knock on the door apparently. "Tsukune! Oh, hi! I didn't know you were up!"

Tsukune smiled wearily. "Yep. Unfortunately."

"Oh, well. That's good!" Kurumu said, clasping her hands behind her back. "I didn't get a chance to talk to you about what happened during training."

"Well, I'm actually on my way back to the Arena. I only had an hour to take a break. Lord Apollo's going to start my next lesson."

"Wait... so soon?" Kurumu pouted with cute expression on her face. "I wanted to spend time with you..."

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to while we're here... it's going to be a while before I can return to school." Tsukune said, cracking his neck and closing the door behind him. "But you're more than welcome to walk with me to the Arena, if you want."

Kurumu smiled happily. "Ya-hoo-hoo~! I'd love to! It's like a mini-date, just me and my Tsukune."

Tsukune chuckled softly as they walked. "Whatever, you crazy girl. Just remember I'm Moka's... or you'll end up getting a response from her and not me."

"Oh, trust me." Kurumu nodded understandingly. "I know. I tried sneaking in your dorm room one day, and she was there instead of you."

Tsukune laughed. "I was wondering why the door was broken! But Moka insisted that I didn't worry about it and told me, and I quote 'Just fix the damn door!'"

Kurumu giggled. "Well, then. I guess you didn't notice the giant hole in the wall next to the door, huh?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I was more worried about the door, to be honest." His eyes widened as he realized what she said. "Wait, hold up, there was a giant _hole in the wall_?!"

Kurumu changed the subject. "So, I watched you fight with Lord Apollo. You were pretty awesome."

"Thanks, but I've got a long ways to go if I want to leave this place... and much longer if I ever want to match him."

"But, Tsukune. Lord Apollo has lived eons before any of us were even alive, and he's never had an equal. The only one that gave him trouble was Alucard. The only way you could do so is to become like him! I don't want to see you lose yourself..."

Tsukune gave her an intense look full of determination. "Then I'll find another path. I have to become stronger, no matter what. I won't lose to anyone... and more importantly, I won't lose to myself."

They began descending the stairs slowly. Several maids nodded at Kurumu and smiled, then suddenly noticed Tsukune next to her and averted their gazes.

Tsukune sighed. "Why does it seem like everyone here thinks I'm something like the plague?"

Kurumu smiled sadly and hugged him. "They're just scared, Tsukune. And even more, they don't know you. Not like Moka, I or the others know you. I sure that if they see the real you, the you that we know, they'll love you just as much as we do."

Tsukune smiled. "Thanks, Kurumu."

They walked in companionable silence until they approached the door to the Arena. Eris stood there diligently, holding something in her arms.

"Hello, Lady Eris." Tsukune said, bowing. "It's nice to see you again."

Kurumu bowed as well.

Eris merely stared at them. "Aono. These are for you. My master thought it would be most appropriate for you to have a more suitable attire for your training sessions for him."

She offered him what she was holding, which Tsukune now saw were a pair of black and silver sweat pants with a matching sleeveless shirt with a silver stripe crossing in a diagonal line.

Tsukune smiled. "Thanks, Eris. These are pretty cool."

Eris blinked. "I believe I have mentioned this before. I do not require your gratitude. I am only doing what my master requested of me." Eris turned on her heels and glided out of the hall.

Kurumu stared after her. "Man, she can be a bitch sometimes, huh?"

Tsukune shook his head. "I don't think so. If she does, it's not to be mean, or anything. I think that's just how she is."

Tsukune then smiled at Kurumu. "I guess I'll see you later, okay?"

The Succubus smiled sadly. "Okay... I need sleep anyways. Good luck." With that, she left him standing there.

Tsukune passed through the door and found himself in the same stone room as before.

Apollo stood in the center of the room, looking just as regal as before. However, this time he had a far away look in his eye. But that vanished as soon as Tsukune crossed the threshold.

"I trust you enjoyed your brief respite?" Apollo offered.

Tsukune bowed. "Yes, Sensei. Thank you."

Apollo sighed. "I do wish you would refrain from addressing me as such. I am quite content with being your teacher and guide. I do not require a special name from you to cement such a fact."

Tsukune sighed sheepishly. "Sorry, Lord Apollo. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

"Indeed they do." Apollo gestured at the clothes in his arms. "I see that Lady Eris was successful in her errand."

"Yeah, she just gave them to me." he said smiling. "They're pretty cool."

Apollo rubbed his chin. "I assume that by saying that the articles of clothing you were given are 'cool' you are saying that you are appreciative and like their appearance."

Tsukune chuckled. "Yes, sir. I like them a lot."

"Well, that is good." Apollo said, clapping his hands together. "You should change into them as soon as possible then."

"Okay." Tsukune looked around the room for a place to change in private.

"Right there is fine." came the words Tsukune did not expect to hear.

He stared at Apollo. "...What?"

"You may change into your training attire right there." Apollo repeated immediately. "Time is of no concern to me, but you are the one who wishes to return to my granddaughter in all haste."

Tsukune blushed. "I... uh... well..."

Apollo blinked. "Is there an issue, young Aono? If you have something to say, then by all means say it."

Tsukune smiled nervously, then asked. "Can... you just look away while I change?"

Apollo blinked again. "I find no issue with you changing in front of me."

"But I do!" Tsukune blurted. "You can't just watch me change clothes!"

"And why not? It is not as if we do not have the same anatomy." Apollo pointed out.

"Just... turn around, please? I'm really uncomfortable with the idea."

Apollo sighed and obliged Tsukune. "I do not understand the notions of this generation regarding nudity... it is not as if it is something to be ashamed of."

Tsukune quickly changed clothes before Apollo changed his mind.

"Alright," Tsukune said. "I'm done now."

"Well, I am certainly glad." Apollo said, turning around and giving him a once over. "They fit you well."

Tsukune cracked his neck and started stretching. "They feel really nice, too."

"Very well. I shall have Seduire make more like them. You will need the extras."

Tsukune blanched. "Wait... what?"

Apollo reached inside his pocket once more and pulled out another ring. He slipped it onto his finger and it began to glow.

"Your training begins now, young Aono." Apollo said. "I wish you the best of luck."

And with that, everything around them changed.

And Tsukune was now alone in a large jungle.

* * *

 **Present Moment**

Tsukune grunted as the hellhound's jaws snapped closer and closer to his own face. Blood trickled from a thick gash on his forehead, blinding him in one eye. The creature had caught him off guard while he was trying to find his way out, and Tsukune had definitely payed the price. If it weren't for his quick reflexes from training with Moka, he would have been shredded easily.

 _"You are to find a way to exit this jungle within the space of 24-hours. And as you do that, you will not be allowed to use any of your yokai."_ Apollo had said.

Easier said than done. Sometimes the time of day was inconsistent. It'd be daytime one moment, and mere seconds later it'd be darker than the blackest night. Everything was different, even the weather. It'd nothing but the sweltering heat at first, and then it was below freezing out of nowhere.

It definitely made his job more difficult.

The hellhound dug its claws into his chest, and Tsukune gasped as the pain brought him to his senses. Tsukune winced, and brought his feet up and planted them against the body of the beast. He summoned all his strength and kicked the hellhound, trying to create some space between the two of them. The monster landed against a nearby tree trunk and crumpled to the ground in a heap before leaping to all fours and snarling at Tsukune once more.

Tsukune barely managed to get to his feet before the hellhound rushed him once more, fire dripping from its maw. Tsukune ignored his pain, focused his stance and pushed weight forward as he drove his fist into the creature's snout. It went straight through the hellhound's face, and the creature exploded in a blaze of fire and shadows.

Tsukune dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands. How much more madness awaited him in this forest? He'd already encountered three other hellhounds, a harpy, and of all things, he'd encountered another vampire! He'd stumbled across the later in the middle of a meal, and suffice it to say that the vampire was not happy about being interrupted.

Tsukune shuddered in agony. He felt his wounds closing slowly, but it still hurt. And it hurt even worse as they healed. It was like an unbearable itch that he wasn't allowed to scratch and it was driving him insane. But as he healed, he felt a wave of weariness wash over him. He curled up next to a nearby tree and closed his eyes.

 _Just a few moments..._

He shouldn't have done that...

* * *

It was dark.

There was nothing.

Tsukune gazed around him, and he could still feel the cold bitter air of the forest. But for the moment, it seemed his mind was in another place entirely.

Tsukune took a step forward, and he heard something squelch beneath his feet. He looked down and jumped back in terror at the substance dripping from the soles of his shoes.

It was blood.

He was standing in a vast pool of blood. It extended beyond his line of sight, and the blood was quickly rising. Tsukune felt panic claw at his throat, and he could almost feel his vampire instincts going out of control. His fangs throbbed terribly, and he felt something inside him pulse. It was a foreign feeling, and an unpleasant one at that. It felt like it was trying to escape, and it was tugging towards the outside of his body.

Tsukune bent over in pain suddenly, grabbing at his stomach. A deep agony had opened a hole in his very being, and the tugging sensation slowly drained out of him. He looked down at his stomach, and noticed a black liquid oozing out between his fingers. He gasped in surprise and removed his hands from his gut.

A round hole was the source of the liquid, and now the black liquid rushed out, turning the blood lake around him a color equivalent to the darkest of nights. Tsukune's eyes widened and he felt panic quickly grab at his throat.

But, strangely enough, that too vanished. Instead of pain and panic... he felt nothing. He felt weak, and he could feel everything within him fade with the flow of the black liquid. He fell to his knees, feeling hollow.

He wanted it to stop. He wanted it all to stop...

 _Good..._ A familiar voice said. He heard sloshing footsteps approaching him.

Tsukune looked up just in time to see a tall figure approaching him calmly. He didn't seem to be at all fazed by the pool of blood. The figure shoved his hands in his pockets as he approached Tsukune.

 _Just give in..._ The figure said. _I'll help you by making sure you never have to worry ever again... I'll protect you..._

The figure lifted his head, and Tsukune almost screamed as he recognized the figure immediately.

It was the same face he saw every time he looked in a mirror. But everything was different. His hair was platinum with brown tinges at the ends and his eyes were silver with red slits.

It was the Shinsai version of himself.

 _I'll protect you..._ Shinsai-Tsukune said. _By destroying everything around you._

* * *

Tsukune screamed as he woke up. He was soaked in sweat, chilling him to the bone as a cold breeze blew through the clearing. He shivered and gazed around him. It was dark now. How long had he been out?

Tsukune groaned as he stood up. His sore hamstrings and his back were screaming at him, and Tsukune stretched to wake his body from its slumber. He gazed around him, and tried to shake off the lingering memories of his nightmare.

That image of himself... is that what he could become, if he didn't learn to be able to control himself?

No... he wouldn't become anything close to that. There had to be a different way to become stronger, for Moka's sake. He had to be strong to keep her from ever getting hurt again.

Tsukune racked his brain. He had no idea how long he had been here, but he knew he was probably running out of time. He had to focus, and find a way out of here...

He took a deep breath, and calmed himself down. Then, he just focused on his surroundings as he closed his eyes. He listened to everything around him, and tried to create an image based on those sounds. As he did so, he noticed something strange.

There was an area of the forest where there was just silence. And it wasn't that far from where he was standing. Tsukune figured that had to be the area where he could return to the stone room and call the end of his training. He opened his eyes, and walked in the direction of the silence.

When he reached the area, he noticed that the clearing was eerily still, and a series of stones lead up to a large square of light that Tsukune assumed was the exit. Tsukune smiled, and walked through it.

Immediately a familiar tingling sensation spread across his skin, and when the light faded he was back in the stone room. Apollo stood there, still as a statue. He nodded approvingly when Tsukune entered the room.

"Well done, young Aono. I expected you to take much longer than you did, but you have done well. You have completed your second lesson, which is to...?" Apollo trailed off, looking expectantly at him.

Tsukune sighed. "To trust my instincts, utilize them, but don't let my senses overtake me?"

"Indeed, that was part of the lesson." Apollo nodded. "But there is much more to it. Tell me you did not notice the unusual passage of time while you were struggling to escape?"

Tsukune blinked. "Yeah, I did. Everything about it was strange. It was like it got dark and light over and over and it was all so random."

Apollo nodded. "That is because the passage of time was changed while you were in the Arena. You were in there for an entire week."

Tsukune's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "A WEEK?! You never said you would change the time!"

Apollo looked at him blankly, almost irritably. "Well, I never told you I would not, either."

Apollo held up two fingers. "There are two points for you to consider." He counted off his fingers as he spoke. "Firstly, you have succeeded where most others would have given up, perished, or even both. And secondly, you should be aware that not all things go according to plan. What you may consider taking only a few hours can easily escalate to several days, given changes in circumstances."

"But that's still a bit crazy, don't you think, Lord Apollo?" Tsukune asked.

Apollo's eyebrows furrowed. "Consider it training towards your patience. Now..."

Suddenly, Tsukune felt an influx of emotions flooding into him. Loneliness, then shock, then anger, then a slight murderous intent. Then pain and sorrow.

Apollo noticed the expression on Tsukune's face. "I take it you sense Moka waking up?"

Tsukune nodded as he felt an even stronger sense of rage entered his mind. His new wife was not having a good morning. "Yep, and she's not happy."

"Indeed. However, you must remember that this space is disconnected from Time in regards to the outside world. When you walk out there, it may very well be hours after she has woken up. Also," At this, Apollo's eyes softened slightly. "There is a television in the parlor that displays the events of the Arena as it happens. Mind you, you will not be able to see anything that happens within this stone room. But, if you catch it at the right time, you may be able to see my granddaughter as she trains. You may ask one of the maids to direct you towards it."

Tsukune smiled. "Thank you, Lord Apollo."

Apollo smiled. "You are most welcome, young one. However, you may not be feeling so thankful after your second Trial. For if you are to gain a full mastery over your abilities and your new-found powers, you will need to train yourself; in body and mind, without using any of your powers." Apollo apparently noticed Tsukune's fatigue and nodded. "But for now, you are weak and must feed, tending to your vampiric needs."

Tsukune looked around the small room in confusion. "...and how am I going to do that, Lord Apollo? I don't see any blood packets around here..."

"Worry not, I have arranged for you to be provided with sustenance." Apollo replied softly. "It is only right for me to treat my student with the utmost care."

A knocking sound brought both the men's attention towards the door, as a pair of butlers entered through the door. Tsukune noticed that they each carried a chalice, and from the metallic smell and the way his fangs elongated and throbbed, he knew that they contained blood.

"Perfect timing, gentlemen." Apollo said, nodding his head at the butlers. "Gerald, Mikoto... I offer you my gratitude."

"My Lord, you humble us." One of the butlers smiled, offering him the chalice he held. "We only wish to serve you as best we can."

"Wow..." Tsukune was taken aback at the formality. "This is... wow. I really didn't expect this at all."

"Life is indeed full of surprises, would you not say?" Apollo replied with a chuckle as he received the other chalice from the last butler.

The butlers both bowed dutifully.

"My lord," The first butler spoke. "To inform you, Princess Moka will be receiving her meal as we speak."

"Once again, you have my thanks, Gerald." Apollo said with a grateful bow.

The butlers then took their leave.

"Growing up," Tsukune said. "My parents had this huge thing about self-sufficiency. They always said, 'If you want something, go get it yourself.'" He laughed at the fond memories.

"That is a fine virtue." Apollo said approvingly as he offered Tsukune the first chalice. "In all honesty, I too do my best to perform my own tasks. However, the many who deem themselves as maids and servants within my estate always seem to hope that I will let them do it for me."

"They sure have some strong affections for you." Tsukune noted as he accepted the chalice gratefully. He did his best to withstand the aching sensation in his mouth, and continued to listen to his new teacher.

"It has always seemed so." Apollo said, with a distant look in his eyes. "Perhaps they do it out of respect, or perhaps to simply uphold their keep in exchange for protection and a roof over their heads. Ever since my reign began, there have been many of those who seek sanctuary here and have offered to serve. I do not deny their request for sanctuary, nor do I force any into servitude. It would seem they will do it regardless of what I have to say about the matter."

Tsukune winced as the aching sensation increased. Apollo noticed the teen's discomfort and nodded. "The blood is for you, young one. Do not worry about ceremony, for it is clear you need to feed."

Tsukune sighed. "Thank you, Lord Apollo."

Tsukune lifted the chalice to his lips and took a long drag... only to encounter a strong sense of discomfort mixed with pleasure overcome him. He promptly spit half back of it back into the cup and stared wide-eyed at the Harbinger. "What the... What just happened?"

"I see you are used to feeding from Moka." Apollo stated. "However, she has fed from you as well, at the same time. You have not been feeding properly, instead you have merely been slaking the hunger. And, as a Vampire, you will soon find it to be debilitating if you continue to do as such. As of right now, you are only at less than half of your potential."

Tsukune gazed at the chalice of blood in shock. So... he was capable of more? And it was because he wasn't feeding properly...

"Just to inform you," Apollo continued. "I will be providing you with the blood of my cattle whence they are slaughtered. I apologize if it seems I am only giving you scraps, but given that your urge will only grow in time and I cannot condone others putting themselves at risk, this is the best that I can offer."

Tsukune spat out the awful taste in his mouth, but then his vampiric instinct overwhelmed him and he suddenly began gulping the entire chalice down like a frenzied animal.

When he regained his senses, a sense of shame come over him, and he turned his face away from Apollo as he wiped his mouth. "...Sorry. I must seem like such a pig..."

Apollo merely tapped him on his shoulder, and as Tsukune turned he saw that the Harbinger was smiling understandingly. He offered the young vampire the other chalice. "Do not worry. I understand why. This is also why you must tend to your hunger when it arises; otherwise you pose a danger even if you have complete control of your powers."

"Like... I'll die?"

"That is a probability. However, the longer you neglect your hunger, the more likely you will be to attack another. Fortunately, you will need to feed less frequently as you age."

"Oh..." Tsukune realized the truth in his words. A sense of self-loathing took over him as he imagined himself attacking innocent people in a hunger-induced frenzy. "I guess I really am a monster, huh?"

Apollo put a hand gently on Tsukune's shoulder. "The term 'monster' is a matter of perspective, child." Apollo responded kindly. "I view a monster as one who deliberately inflicts harm on the innocent for no other reason than their own personal satisfaction. I view a monster as one who causes pain and misery for their own selfish ends. I view a monster as one who holds no remorse for their own actions and that they are justified for them. You, child, are no monster. I truly wish you had not been profaned, though I understand the circumstances leading to such and I can understand my granddaughter's train of thought. But you are far from being a monster, child."

Tsukune just looked at the man in absolute awe. If he wasn't someone Tsukune looked up to before, he sure as hell was now Tsukune's idol. "...You really are like a magician of words, you know that?" Tsukune smiled, as he gulped down the second chalice and allowed himself to get used to the new taste.

Apollo chuckled. "Living for millennium will teach you well." Then his eyes grew serious. "You may retire to your room until you are summoned tonight. Your Second Trial will take place then, and I guarantee that it will be beyond anything you have experienced to date."

Tsukune swallowed hard. _That was certainly ominous..._

* * *

Moka sighed in relief as she saw Tsukune make it safely to the exit. The moment she saw the trial on the television, she thought her grandfather was pushing another unlucky one of his soldiers through the promotion test to become an Obsidi, which was the highest rank among the Night Warriors, as they were known. It was a rigorous and even deadly process, and more than fifty percent of the test takers never made it past the first trial, which was the jungle. They died within the first few moments.

But when she saw that it was her fiance taking the test... she lost her mind. She screamed at her grandfather through the television, and Ruby and Kokoa had to hold her back to keep her from smashing the TV and running to Apollo. The fury of a woman is no joke, Moka thought to herself. She'd had to keep herself from lashing out at the butler, who'd only come to give her a chalice of blood to feed from.

But the feeling of relief that she felt from seeing her love safe was overwhelming. Moka had felt as if her whole body was being held in a vice grip as she watched Tsukune grapple with the hellhound. But it was unbelievable, she felt as if her life was spared as she saw Tsukune survive.

Moka sighed. She stood to her feet and smiled at her friend and sister. "So what did you two come here for?"

"I came as a representative for the academy, under Tenmei's orders." Ruby offered. "I was worried about you two, so I came for that reason, also."

"I came because I wanted to see Big Sis." Kokoa said. "...and see if Tsukune was okay, too."

Moka smiled. "Well, Ruby, you should tell Grandfather when you get the chance that you're here. I'm sure he'd be happy to know you've arrived. And Kokoa..." She gave her sister a pointed look. "Behave yourself. Grandfather doesn't appreciate violence in the house, as you remember Eris telling me."

Kokoa nodded solemnly. She'd probably felt it too, how her yokai had dropped and vanished when Eris drew her sword. Eris was also Apollo's enforcer. If anything happened that went against her master's wishes, she would correct the guilty party swiftly.

Moka nodded. She was about to say more, but then she heard a knocking sound from the entrance to the Parlor. She turned and saw a maid standing there, her head bowed sheepishly. She curtsied when they made eye contact.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Princess." The maid said.

Moka smiled affectionately at the familiar face. "Carol, you've known me since I was a little girl. You out of everyone have the right to call me by my name."

"But that would be improper..." The elderly maid mumbled.

Moka walked over and hugged the maid tightly. "Please, if it bothers you that much... then just call me Princess Moka. I want you to call me by my name, if you can."

Carol finally lifted her eyes, smiled, and returned the affectionate gesture. "Very well, then... Princess Moka."

When the two women drew apart, Carol gave Moka a once over. "You've grown into such a fine young woman, haven't you? I remember when you were just a little girl." She smiled at a fond memory. "You loved to come with me to the kitchen, for some reason. You'd run away from your mother, Lady Akasha, and you'd just cling to my skirt the whole way. You were so little..."

"Thank you, Carol." Moka smiled, feeling a slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

"And you found a fine young man as a husband! I can't believe you've already grown up..." the maid was almost tearing up.

"Well, we haven't gotten married just _yet,_ Carol." Moka said happily. "But yes, he's an amazing guy. I really am lucky to have found him... He's everything to me." She envisioned his smiling face in her mind, and remembered what it was like when he wrapped his arms around her...

"...Is that so?" Carol said softly. "Well, Lord Apollo tasked me with giving you a message."

Moka's face dropped. "Oh? And what does he have to say?"

"He simply said for you to meet him in the Arena as soon as you are able." Carol said, then looked sympathetically at Moka. "I understand that you're upset about being separated from him, but he has a good reason for separating you two. He's dangerous as he is right now, and I'll bet you anything that Tsukune's thinking the same thing. Let me ask you this." Carol added. "If Apollo hadn't separated you both, and told Tsukune how dangerous he would be to you, what do you think Tsukune would do?"

Moka bristled at first, then deflated. She knew exactly what the idiot would do. "He'd keep some distance between us. That idiot told me long ago he didn't want to see me cry ever again, and he'd do anything to keep that, even if he had to leave me to keep me safe." Moka looked at Carol sadly. "But I don't want him to go... I want him to be next to me! I can handle it."

Carol hugged the vampiress. "Keep telling yourself that, dear child. But in your heart, you know what the right thing is."

She released the vampiress, and curtsied once more before leaving.

Moka stood there, thinking to herself. _You know what the right thing is._

Moka sighed sadly. Sometimes the right thing was the most painful thing of all.

 _Tsukune... my love... I miss you... and I love you..._ She thought.

 _I love you too, Angel..._

Moka's eyes widened. Where did Tsukune's voice come from? She spun around desperately, trying to locate the source of the voice that had stirred her heart to such a degree. But the man that voice belonged to was nowhere in sight.

Moka put her hand over her heart, which had suddenly started beating at twice it's normal speed.

 _Tsukune... please hurry with your training._

She sighed, and began walking down the long hallway towards the Arena.

* * *

When she crossed over into the Arena, she found her grandfather standing in the middle of the room, as he always did. When she'd asked him once, he'd mentioned something about it being a place where he could freely think and let him mind flow, or something like that.

"Hello, Grandfather." Moka said respectfully, though she heard her own stiffness through her voice.

Her grandfather glanced at her. "Hello, young Moka. I sense that you are somewhat dissatisfied with me. And I believe I know the reason why." He looked at her sympathetically. "As I have previously told young Aono, the only reason behind your being separated is for the sole purpose of forcing him to focus on his training. If his attention were allowed to wander, then I would fear for his safety and would end up having to euthanize him sooner than I would like."

"I'm sorry for being bitter, Grandfather." Moka said, lowering her eyes. "I meant no disrespect... it's just..."

"You feel out of place since he is no longer by your side." Apollo read her mind.

Moka looked at Apollo in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"My dear child, I have known you since your birth." Apollo said with soft eyes. "I know how you are. And I have also noticed how you are when you are with him."

Moka shifted nervously while looking at her grandfather curiously. "What do you mean, how I am with him?"

Apollo put his hand under his chin thoughtfully. "Well, with everything you are feeling and experiencing, it is definitely a first for you. I know this, for I have never witnessed you dropping your guard around anyone as much as you do around your husband. The only others you have done this with are myself and your late mother. Indeed, there must be something special about that boy."

"Everything about him is special, Grandfather..." Moka said, getting a far away look in her eyes. Her hand immediately went to the engagement ring on her hand. The pink diamond shone in the torchlight and the amethysts seemed to sparkle, much like her own eyes probably were doing right now. "He's an absolute idiot... but he's a wonderful idiot. He's so sweet, and caring, and everything about him just makes me absolutely nuts. He actually cares about my happiness over everything else, and he proposed to me in the absolute sweetest way." She laughed softly. "Tsukune was always so insecure about his music, even after I got him a guitar and encouraged him to play and sing. He never sang for me before we got into a fight over the Dark Mark, but when he did he did it in the most spectacular way just for me. You know what he sang, Grandfather?" She looked at him with happy eyes.

"What did he sing, dear child?" Apollo asked, smiling at his granddaughter's outpouring of her heart.

Moka then closed her eyes and began singing softly. She'd memorized the words Tsukune had sang for her.

 _Forever is a long time_

 _But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side..._

 _Tell me everyday that I get to wake up to that smile..._

 _I wouldn't mind that..._

 _I wouldn't mind that at all..._

She smiled as she sang, and the memories of their first night together flooded through her mind. The feeling of her being held by Tsukune, inhaling his scent as she lay against his bare chest. The feeling of his heartbeat so close to hers...

That feeling of safety.

After that night, everything had changed between them. She didn't want to be away from him even for a few seconds. The moment she was unable to see him, or even if she didn't have her hand in his, it was enough to cause her to panic slightly.

"Wonderful words," Apollo said softly. "And a strong promise underneath those words, I feel."

Moka nodded. Like the lyrics said, she wouldn't mind if she got to wake up to Tsukune beside her, letting her see that smile of his always...

And then something her grandfather said smashed through her daydream.

"Wait... Tsukune isn't my husband yet!" Moka cried out, waving her hands in front of her wildly. "He literally just proposed to me the other night! See?" She showed him the engagement ring.

Apollo chuckled. "And I suppose this is where young Aono's predictions may come true..."

"Tsukune knows something? What did that idiot say this time?!"

"Never mind what he has said, and pay attention to what I have to say now." Apollo said sternly.

Moka nodded, feeling somewhat admonished.

"You and Tsukune Aono have partaken of each other's blood, correct?"

Moka nodded.

"The most important thing to a vampire is their blood. Because of the fact that you both carry each other's blood within you, you share what is known in the Vampire tradition as a Blood Bond. It binds the two together in matrimony, mind, heart, and soul. So, essentially, you two have been husband and wife since the moment he injected his blood into you."

Moka stared in shock. "So... so I'm..."

Apollo smiled. "I suppose a congratulations are in order. You are, in a sense, already able to be called Moka Aono. You will make a wonderful wife."

Emotions flooded through her. Happiness, disbelief, shock, doubt. "So... I'm already married... and Tsukune's my husband..."

Apollo nodded.

"No wonder being with him felt right." Moka muttered to herself.

"When in the presence of our loved ones," Apollo mused. "All of our troubles seem to fade to nothingness, and makes it seem as if all is right with the world. I find it unsurprising that you feel this way with young Aono. It is only a shame that few vampires ever wed for love, anymore."

"They don't?" Moka asked, genuinely surprised.

Apollo shook his head. "No, I am afraid not. In this day and age, most vampires only wed for political reasons, or even self-indulgence." He gave her a pointed look. "Not unlike your own father."

"So... Mother and Father.. didn't love each other?"

"Oh, they were certainly affectionate towards each other." Apollo admitted. "In fact, I have a slight suspicion that Akasha was the only one your father truly loved. However, I fear most of the reason for marrying your mother was to boost his own ego. But, I digress."

Apollo looked at Moka seriously. "If you were to ever heed my words once, and I am not saying that you do not, I would have you remember these: _Cherish him_. Cherish every moment you have with your husband. For I know better than most how painful it is to lose a loved one."

Moka suddenly felt subdued. What Apollo had said was true. In the past, Apollo had lost several of his Queens to various events, and had endured severe hardship throughout his life. He no doubt still carried the pain of each death deep in him. Unfortunately for him, as he'd explained it better to Moka afterwards, everytime he lost a loved one, the loss manifested itself in the form of physical pain that would wrack his body from that moment forward. She felt sorry for her grandfather. She honestly couldn't think about what it would be like to lose Tsukune... even though he'd been on death's doorstep several times before.

And now that she knew that Tsukune was her husband... that added on a whole new level of pain to the thought. It almost brought tears to her eyes.

"But, do not allow your thoughts to dwell too deeply on this subject." Apollo said, setting his cane to the side of the wall and pulling out a ring from his pocket. "Let us train as we used to. Even though you do not need the same manner of training as your husband, it will still do you good to maintain your current abilities and do not become complacent. For by that fault alone, even the most powerful of creatures can be defeated by a human child."

Moka smiled at her grandfather, and felt a familiar rush that she recognized from back in her childhood. "Yes, Grandfather. Let's."

* * *

Tsukune strolled through the state, somewhat bored. He'd tried to find the parlor, but had no idea where it could be. He'd even tried asking a few of the maids, servants, and the black cloaked figures that roamed the halls, but the maids all shied away from him, and the figures in the black cloaks looked at him as if he were some kind of disease. He guessed it was because they all knew he was a Shinsai, and were comparing him to Alucard. After all, he was now a destructive force all of his own now, except that he didn't know how to use his powers, and could easily end up killing himself, both spiritually and physically, along with everyone around him.

The vampire walked through several halls, and quickly found himself in a very unfamiliar part of the estate. The walls had a darker hue to them, and seemed to absorb all the ambient light around them. Tsukune could hear voices at the end of the hall, and began walking towards them.

The room he peeked into was very strange indeed. It was a training room, of sorts. There were large punching bags shaped like various monsters, giant weights that looked like they'd break his arms if he even tried to lift them, and so many other training objects that Tsukune couldn't name.

There were several creatures in the room that Tsukune had never seen before, but he guessed that these were what Apollo had called Behemoths. This must've been their true forms. They were almost eight feet tall, yet they were hunched over steeply. Their long tail seemed to help balance them out. Their faces were bestial, with arching horns growing out of their foreheads. They were very muscular,with paw-like hands; as Tsukune watched, several of them drew sharp, almost jagged claws from their cloven hands. Their eyes were a solid color, with neither an iris nor a pupil. It was unnerving, but interesting at the same time.

Several of the Behemoths were wrestling with each other, tackling and throwing each other on the ground violently. They were all bruised and beaten and sweaty, but it seemed as if something drove them forward, placing grins on their faces as they continued to bludgeon each other to a bloody pulp.

This process continued for a while until suddenly a door on the opposite side of the room burst open, and two men strolled into the room. One was robed in black and the other in blue, with the latter walking slightly behind the former. All movement in the room froze and all eyes were directed in the gaze of the black robed figure. Several stifled breaths could be heard as the black figure surveyed the room and nodded, chuckling.

"You guys look like shit. Tired, eh?" He said. "Hurting? Feeling like you can't go on?"

Several of the Behemoths chuckled, and several others muttered words of agreement.

The black robed figure's face suddenly grew dark. "Big fucking deal."

The Behemoths shivered, and several even took a precautionary step back, no doubt surprised at the sudden mood change.

"Obsidi Timaeus... I don't think-" The blue robed figure started.

"Be quiet. Let me speak." Timaeus responded starkly.

He gazed around the room once more and pointed at one exhausted soldier in particular. "You. Come at me with everything you have."

The Behemoth looked worriedly at him, then gritted his teeth and charged forward with what looked like a vicious right cross, but Timaeus just sidestepped and stuck his foot out. The Behemoth tripped forward, falling forward until Timaeus brought his knee forward, viciously smashing it into the Behemoth's stomach. It immediately crumpled at his feet, curling into a ball and groaning loudly.

"You're too focused in your approach that you forget about what will happen upon your arrival." Timaeus announces. "Amateur, at best."

He then directed his gaze for the third and final time at the rest of the room, and this time a few even wilted under his gaze.

He looked at one of the trainees closest to him and nodded. "You there. What made you want to join?"

The Behemoth in question shuffled his feet. "To follow and be the best."

Timaeus shook his head.. "You're joining our Lord's military, not a fucking beauty pageant." He then looked to a female Behemoth and asked the same question. "So, what made you say, 'Hey, can I join?'"

She hesitated, then responded, "Because I know how important this is..."

Timaeus interrupted her. "Fame and glory, right?""

He then looked at another male and said, "Looking to get laid by doing this?"

The Behemoth looked down in shame.

Timaeus continued. "This is what you're in for; three hundred and sixty-five plus days a year, you're going to be on duty; that's what you're here to do."

He then began to walk through the room, meeting the gazes of everyone around him. "Your boyfriend or husband... what's he doing? You don't know. Or how about your girlfriend or wife? What's she doing? You don't know that either. At the end of the day, you're tired, and on the rare occasion that you get a day off, you don't get to rest; it's time to play super wife, super husband, super mom, super dad, so on and so forth... It's not an easy life, and I know it so very well."

He began speaking passionately. "But the likes of me do this because it is what we were _born_ to do. I _love_ this life, and I will continue down this road until I am no longer able to do so. Here, you're handed nothing and expected of everything; your dues are to be paid, and they ARE paid, if you're planning to take this seriously." Timaeus scoffed. "Now, many of you know me; First General Obsidi Alexander Timaeus, the highest ranked, and a supposed legend among legends amongst the Behemoths, second only to Apollo himself. My military awards include ten Mist Crowns, five Servitude Rings, three Imperial Crystal Stars, and the Crimson Sash.

"But does that mean I'm some sort of 'super' being? Hell no. When I first came here, I was no different than the weakest of you miserable fucks. I was kicked, beaten, and shoved in the mud more times than you could count... But I still kept coming back for more, and many of you aren't even going to get through your first year of training if you don't adopt the same mindset."

At that moment, Timaeus looked at the open doorway, right at Tsukune. Tsukune guiltily ducked behind the door frame as he continued. "The Lord sees something in a Vampire, and has given him an opportunity that the likes of the few of us with this level of passion would give our right arm and tail for."

He returned his gaze to the room. The rest of the room was now resting on the same level of anxiety as the first few. "You're standing in the same spot as those whose names are in the echelons of greatness for their pride of our race, and the respect of our Lord." He then snarled. "Now, in spite of the Vampire's sheer dumb luck, if you're still thinking that this life is for you, then I highly suggest that you do NOT fuck this up! Do NOT throw this away! Because if you do, you are going to be shitting on the pride and honor of every Bull and Hale that have stood here and have gone on to do great things! Every one who paid their dues; each one of them who have busted their asses and shed their blood, sweat, and tears for this life and paid dearly... You're going to be pissing on them!"

He then looked upwards and got a far away look in his head, as if he were remembering something. "Those, much like a Fourth I knew... a true friend and brother of mine who fought with all his might and now can't lift his tail or even feel anything below his fucking waist, and regrets nothing because of his pride as a Night Warrior... You fuck this up and you're shitting on him!"

Timaeus once again gazed in Tsukune's direction with a brief look of disgust before continuing. "You either want this life, or you don't; there's no other way of looking at it." He gave the recruits one final stare. "And if none of you feel ready for this, then stop wasting our fucking time!"With that, he left the room. A collective sigh rose from the room, and the blue robed figure looked back at the room.

"Train for one more hour, then you're dismissed for the day." He said.

"Yes, Sapphi..." The room mumbled as he left.

As they resumed their training and Tsukune turned to leave, the vampire suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Enjoy the show, bud?" A friendly voice said.

As Tsukune turned around, he noticed a guy (undoubtedly a Behemoth) with long blonde hair, around his height and garbed in a green robe. He smiled at him. "You're Tsukuru, right?" He offered him his hand.

Tsukune took the Behemoth's hand and smiled. "It's Tsukune. But yes, that's me."

The Behemoth facepalmed. "Why do Japanese people have to give such complicated names? I swear, Bob or Joe or even Jack would've done well! So simple..."

"Umm, I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The Behemoth snapped his fingers. "Oh, wow. My bad. I'm Third Captain Emeral Trajan Cicero, but you can just call me Cicero. Everyone does that anyways."

Tsukune smiled. "How about I call you Cici, instead? That makes it simple and not complicated, like you said before."

Cicero laughed loudly. "I like you already, Tsukune! I feel like this will be the start of a beautiful friendship." He turned around, then looked back at Tsukune. "Hey, how about a drink, bud? My treat."

Tsukune shrugged. "I've never drank before, but I guess a few wouldn't hurt."

Cicero smirked. "Good. Because you honestly don't have a choice, now do you, you little peeker?"

* * *

The bar in the estate was nice and elegant, albeit small. There were alcoholic beverages of a million different varieties, and Tsukune was ushered to the bar by Cicero who took a seat with the air of someone who was familiar with the area.

The bartender smiled at him. "Cicero. The usual?"

"Always!" Cicero grinned. "Tucker, don't ask me that question when you know that I know what I want!"

"Fair enough, but I'm just making sure you remember what you want, considering the shape you leave the bar in." The bartender shot back with a smirk.

Cicero laughed. "Fair enough, Tucker, fair enough."

The bartender smiled, then turned to look at Tsukune. "And who's your-"

His voice caught in his throat as recognition crossed his face. A brief look of fear and disgust flew across his features as he turned to Cicero, who's jovial mood had suddenly vanished.

"What is _he_ doing here?!" Tucker shouted at him.

"He is with me, Tucker." Cicero said calmly. "Dude, he's just a kid that was thrown into a situation he didn't want to be in, and is just wanting to go back to his wife. Don't be so hard on him and just get him a drink, eh? He could sure use one."

"He's married at such an age? He can't be more than eighteen or nineteen, right?"

"He's married to our very own Princess Moka Akashi- My bad, our own Princess Moka _Aono_."

Tucker's eyes bulged out of his skull. "He's married to the Princess?!"

Tsukune's eyes must've been the same way. "Wait, only Apollo and I know that... and _Princess?!_ "

"She's the daughter of the Queen of the Vampires, bud. Akasha Bloodriver? You've heard of her, right?"

Tsukune glowered. "More than that, I knew her."

Cicero's eyebrows shot up. "Really? I'll have to ask about that later. But, yeah, since her mother was the queen, it'd only make sense that Mokie would be called a princess."

"So what does that make me, since I'm her husband?"

Cicero chuckled. "You're still just Tsukune Aono until the Chief says differently, bud. Don't worry about it."

Tucker seemed conflicted, but Cicero's words seemed to win him over in the end. "True enough." He then smiled at Tsukune. "So, what'll it be, kid?"

Tsukune shrugged. "I've never drank before. So, I'll have what he's having." He pointed at his new friend.

Tucker chuckled. "I'd get a little something weaker, if you don't want to leave here on a stretcher as a puking mess, which he never fails to do."

"It was the one time, Tucker! Don't be telling stories!"

"Well, what was last night then, Cicero?"

"That... was a different story."

"Care to tell the story then?"

"Not with a kid's ears nearby..." Cicero grumbled.

"You were paralytic with that goofy ass grin on your face after making us all watch you pelvic thrust the jukebox while it was blaring that song 'Hot Stuff' with a tea cosy on your face! Doesn't make for much of a story!"

Everyone laughed, and Cicero grumbled about having to help Tsukune with his first drink as he ordered for them.

As Tucker went about filling the order, Cicero turned to Tsukune. "By the way, how did you even manage to land a hot babe like Moka? Don't tell her I said that, either."

Tsukune chuckled. "I honestly have no idea. Everything happened so fast. Half the time I dealt with Akasha's clone, which I called Outer Moka. The other times I was with the real Moka. I loved both sides of her, but then Outer Moka left us after the battle with Alucard. It was hard, but I think Moka realized there was more to me than met the eye during the two years I knew her. And, apparently she's happy being with someone like me."

Cicero shrugged as Tucker brought the drinks to them. "I guess so! You should've seen the look on her face when Timaeus and I told her that her grandfather was keeping you two apart." He chuckled. "It was like bloody hell was released. If it weren't for the Chief's rule about no violence in the estate, I'd wager that there would be several casualties from the other day!"

"It was that bad?" Tsukune asked, surprised. He took a sip from his ale.

Cicero laughed. "Oh yeah, bud. It was pretty bad." He then looked at Tsukune evenly. "But even so, I'll bet whatever she could do would pale in comparison to what you could do, right? Chief called you a Shinsai, or am I wrong?"

Tsukune shrugged. "Yeah. That's what Apollo called me. He said that Alucard and I are the only ones of our kind ever to exist." He shivered. "I faced him, and he scared the crap out of me. And now I'm being told that I'm the same exact species as him... it's disturbing."

"Eh, you're being too tough on yourself." Cicero said, poking his drink with a finger. "I look at you two as two sides of a coin. You're on the same thing, but you're kind of different from each other. One's an asshole, the other isn't."

Tucker just stared at him in shock. Cicero glanced at him. "Oh come on now, I'm not that beautiful, am I?"

"That is probably one of the only smart things you've ever said in your entire life, Cicero." Tucker said, nodding. "That was good. I'm proud of you!"

"Oh, shove it, Tucker. Don't you have some glasses to clean or something?"

Tucker chuckled and walked away. Cicero shook his head. "Dick. Anyways, I know you heard what Timaeus said earlier. I just want to say real quick that you shouldn't take what he said to heart."

"Seriously?" Tsukune said, doubtfully.

Cicero nodded. "Yeah. He may seem like a massive dickwad, but in deep down he's a big softie."

"Really now, Cici?" Tsukune said sarcastically. "I couldn't tell."

"Hey, Timaeus is a follower of 'tough love'; he comes across as harsh and bullying, but in the four hundred and thirty years he's been a Night Warrior, there's been few who can honestly say they live for the job. He knows talent when he sees it and you better believe when I tell you; if he sees it in you, he'll squeeze it out of you without mercy! And in return, you'll find no brother in arms in this entire military who'll have your back more."

Tsukune nodded as he sipped his drink again. "I guess that'd make sense."

Cicero nodded. "Exactly! So-" He stopped and smiled. "ERIS! Babe! How are you doing?"

Tsukune turned around and saw the Valkyrie walking towards them, her eyes locked on the vampire. She ignored Cicero's calls and stopped in front of Tsukune.

"Damn, Eris." Cicero said, moping. "Why are you so cold all the time?"

"Simple," Eris finally responded with a pointed look. "My business has nothing to do with you. Therefore I have no reason to interact with you."

"The truth hurts..." Cicero cried.

Eris turned her gaze back to Tsukune. "My master wishes me to convey to you that he requests your presence in the Arena in one hour. He also asks me to remind you of the importance of your timeliness. He does not appreciate tardiness." She nodded slightly, then walked away.

Tucker leaned over the bar and looked at Cicero. "Give it up; you're looking at forbidden fruit, Cicero."

"She's just in denial; she digs me!" He chugged down his glass before slamming it down on the counter with a contented sigh. "Anyways, we've got some time to kill until then. The Arena door is only a five minute walk from here. I'll bring you there when it's time. Sound cool?"

Tsukune smiled. He liked Cicero. He was easy to get along with, and was an absolute clown. But, most of all, he didn't look at Tsukune like he was some kind of a disease. "Sounds good."

Cicero laughed aloud. "It's been forever since I've had a drinking buddy! This'll be good!"

"Nothing too crazy, or I get the feeling Moka will kill the both of us."

"Speak for yourself!"

* * *

As Tsukune and Cicero walked to the Arena, Tsukune couldn't help but ask, "So, how did you know Moka and I were married?"

Cicero nodded. "I figured that question would come up sooner or later." He then looked at Tsukune. "I went to talk to the Chief about something, and ended up overhearing you guys talking. I just kept quiet about it until now."

"So... how did I not see you after that?" Tsukune wondered aloud.

Cicero chuckled and winked. "I'm one hell of a ninja! I doubt anyone could catch me aside from the Chief himself!"

"Yeah, Cici. Keep dreaming."

"And you can do better?"

Tsukune laughed. "Hardly. I can't even leave the room without Moka knowing. Makes surprising her on her birthday a bit rough."

"But that's Mokie! She's always been that way."

"Trust me, dude. She has a jealous streak a mile wide. When we first started going out, if I tried to leave my room quietly while she was in it, she'd lose her mind. And there were no restrictions against violence there!"

Cicero winced. "Ouch."

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah, let's just say it'll be a miracle if Moka and I end up having kids."

Cicero actually cringed. "She really...?"

"Yep."

"Damn..."

They walked in silence until they reached the door to the Arena. Once they approached, Cicero nodded. "Looks like this is as far as I go! I'm dropping you off like a babe at preschool."

Tsukune sweat dropped. "Somehow that analogy really sticks in the right place."

"How so?"

"I just feel like I'm just getting to play with the big boys now."

Cicero smiled. "Bud, you've got it made. Before long, you won't be playing with the big boys anymore. You'll be grappling with the men."

Cicero started to walk away, but suddenly the door opened and Apollo looked outwards. "Emeral Cicero. I thought that you would be out here. If you have a moment, old friend, I have a job for you to perform."

"I appreciate it, Chief, but didn't you ask me to take care of the young Bulls' basic combat instruction?"

"I am quite sure that Obsidi Cornelia can handle it well enough. For now, this matter is more pressing."

Cicero's eyes widened. "Must be! I'm all ears, Chief. Lay it on me."

Apollo turned to Tsukune. "Would you mind waiting inside, young Aono? I need a moment with Cicero alone."

He took a sniff. "Who has already been indulging himself in the pleasures of alcohol."

Cicero shrugged. "Hey, you know what they say: It's Five o'Clock somewhere!"

Tsukune laughed. His new friend was a riot. "I'll see you later, Cici."

"See ya, bud!"

With that, Tsukune walked inside the Arena...

...and found himself in a frozen wonderland.

"What the hell is this?" Tsukune wondered in absolute shock. He shivered in the bitter cold that bit into his skin.

"Welcome to the Trial of Pyotan, as I call it." Apollo said as he approached him from behind.

"Pyotan... why does that sound so familiar?"

"I do believe that you and Moka may or may not have had an altercation with him during the last year."

Suddenly a blaze of fire burst through the sky, and it was aiming directly at Tsukune! Tsukune began to cry out in panic-

-only to see Apollo hold his hand out authoritatively. The column of fire froze in place, enough for Tsukune to recognize the figure of a Phoenix.

"Wait... it's you?!" He cried out.

Tsukune remembered from what seemed ages ago a certain bout with Fang Fang about a flame in the shape of a bird, but this Pyotan looked different. He now had more of a regal-like plumage to him than before that seemed to melt from physical mass into pure flames and reverting repeatedly. The Phoenix huffed loudly, and Apollo shook his head, almost as if in disagreement. Pyotan then spread his wings and flew off into the distance, to the top of a large mountain that Tsukune had failed to notice earlier.

"He has resided here ever since his last encounter with you. He has aged,as you can see clearly, and is just as stronger. He is your next trial, young Aono."

"Hold up, Lord Apollo, I'm supposed to fight _that_?" Tsukune said. "He looks like he wants to burn my nuts to cinders!

"...He may very well do so, if you fail this trial, child." Apollo replied earnestly.

"So I'm supposed to fight him." Tsukune said tartly.

"No." Apollo responded coolly as he motioned over to where Pyotan landed; in a thorny nest atop a mountain.

"Pyotan has been tasked with protecting a certain item within that nest and will do so; violently if necessary." The Harbinger continued before looking straight at Tsukune; as if piercing the very recesses of his soul. "You are to retrieve that item, by any means other than the use of your powers."

"That's it?"

"That is all, young one."

Tsukune cracked his neck. "Sounds easy enough. Just avoid the fiery bird of death, grab the item and come on back down. No problem."

"Oh, I believe that you will find your venture more entertaining than easy." Apollo muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, young Aono. Now, do not dawdle, or you will keep my granddaughter waiting for longer than she ought to."

Tsukune nodded. "Fair enough."

Tsukune waded through the thick snow, his sweat pants quickly getting soaked from the snow around him... Wait a sec... sweat pants? He had shorts on just a second ago...

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Apollo mentioned. "That training outfit that you are wearing will modify itself so that it best suits your present condition. Therefore, you are now wearing clothes that are most suitable for training in freezing temperatures, albeit the looks are deceiving."

Tsukune had to agree. It looked like he was wearing a regular tracksuit, but he no longer felt the effects of the weather around him. The bitter cold was gone now...

Tsukune grinned. "Seduire is the best..."

Apollo smiled and crossed his arms. "Indeed."

Tsukune charged forward, quickly reaching the foot of the mountain in record time. He glanced around, but couldn't find a clear way to ascend. He quickly realized he was going to have to climb using his bare hands, which incidentally were _not_ shielded by his magic training wear.

"This sucks!" Tsukune muttered as he reached out with both hands to find handholds for him in the craggy rock. He slowly began to ascend, inching his way up the side of the mountain. The cold ate away at his grip, but he willed himself to go on, grimacing the whole while.

 _I gotta get this done... I can't wimp out just yet..._

An hour later, when he was halfway up the mountain, something entered Tsukune's peripheral vision from above him. His instincts began to scream at him, and he tried quickly move out of the way, but the object nailed him in the leg, causing him to plummet to the ground below him. He landed with a loud thud, and the pain was thankfully nulled by the snow, which acted like a soft pillow. However, even pillows could hurt as pain laced through his back and side. He cried out, and struggled to get up.

 _What the hell was that?_ He wondered, and as he looked at the projectile, he noticed it was nothing more than a large boulder. But it looked too clean to have broken away from the mountain by itself... so why...?

He suddenly flashed back to a conversation that had taken place outside the Arena only moments before, and facepalmed.

 _Cicero..._

Tsukune growled. He now knew why Apollo had said what he said. More entertaining than easy? As if! More DEADLY than easy!

Tsukune sighed. He began to climb again, but this time he climbed with a little more pep in his step. He climbed the mountain with a vengeance, digging his hands and feet into the face in order to propel himself further up the side. Boulders continued to fall, but Tsukune merely slid over, finding a new handhold or grip and kept going as the boulders fell past him. Apparently Cicero was getting a little agitated, because boulders continued to rain down furiously in more and more troves. But Tsukune deftly dodged each and every one; now that he knew what he was currently up against, he was prepared.

As he reached the top, he noticed that there was indeed a nest atop the mountain, made out of thick straw and sticks, and even some scattered string. It seemed old and weathered, most likely from the ages it'd spent on the mountain after having been built.

Pyotan sat on it looking the other way, his gaze firmly fixated on the mountain face below him. To anyone else, this would seem to be the perfect opportunity to grab whatever it was he was supposed to be grabbing and get the hell out of there. However, Tsukune knew that the Phoenix would turn its gaze upon him the moment he set his foot in the nest. Speaking of which...

Tsukune scanned the nest for anything that seemed to be out of place, but all he could find he was a stupid golden egg, probably one of Pyotan's...

...wait a sec... Was that what Tsukune was supposed to grab? Tsukune resisted the urge to laugh. If he was going to have to grab the egg, then things were even harder than before! Geez, how many things did Apollo implement in this to give him a hard time?

Tsukune shrugged. _To hell with it then!_ He chose speed over tact.

He dashed forward, grabbed the egg and dived off the edge of the mountain. He heard Pyotan screeching after him and the fluttering of wings, but he couldn't focus on that! He had to focus on getting the egg to Apollo! He aimed for the biggest snowdrift...

A piercing, fiery pain in his elbow caused him to scream in agony, releasing his grip on the egg to clutch at his arm in a blind panic. A flash of red and orange slammed into him, knocking him off course and snatching the egg away from him. He looked to his arm and saw a red flame in the shape of a feather sticking out of his arm. He pulled it out of his arm, and it winked out of sight, just as he slammed into a less-than-generous patch of snow that covered several jagged rocks. Tsukune felt his arm snap in two beneath him, and he screamed in a deep, gut wrenching agony.

He guessed Moka was watching him through the Parlor, because at that moment he felt a flurry of emotions cross their bond: Pain, sadness, worry, fear, despair. He smiled despite the pain, and tried to convey to his distant wife that he was in fact okay, and that he was going to be fine. He was going to come home, and something little like this wasn't going to keep him down. To his surprise, he felt a sense of relief through their bond and the negative feelings faded away, only to be replaced with the most amazing and wonderful feelings he'd ever felt. There was love, there was compassion, and there was a sense of joy.

 _Is this how Moka really feels?_

That was enough to fuel him to get to his feet and begin climbing once his arm had mended itself.

After another eternity, he reached the top of the mountain and peered over the edge. Pyotan was still there, nudging the egg back into place. Tsukune had to get that egg back... but how?

Hopefully, if something kept his attention for more than a few seconds, then Tsukune could grab the egg and be out of there. He looked around him for something he could throw... There. A rock about the size of Tsukune's fist lay just within his reach. He stretched out his hand and gripped the rock tightly.

Holding onto the ledge with one arm, he raised his arm over his head, and threw the rock with all his might. It bounced off the other side of the cliff, catching Pyotan's attention for a moment.

But Pyotan turned a complete 360-degrees, and locked his gaze with Tsukune's. He spread his wings wide, giving Tsukune a more-than-generous view of his plumage, and screeched in his face.

 _FALL FOR THE SAME TRICK TWICE?! I THINK NOT!_

The screech manifested itself in the form of pure energy, knocking Tsukune off of the mountain and sending him plummeting to the snowy bank below him once more. Upon colliding with the ground and getting over the initial shock and agony, he sighed silently, and began to think. There had to be another way to get around Pyotan and grab that egg!

Slowly, but surely, pieces of a plan came to his mind. Tsukune's eyes widened, and then he couldn't help but grin. If everything went according to plan, he could take Apollo's little challenge and give himself an advantage.

After another two hours of climbing, he finally made it back to the top of the mountain and lifted himself onto the ledge.

Tsukune crept slowly around the nest, stepping on the outskirts of the craggy rock and making sure to keep from stepping on any of the branches or twigs around him. As he came closer to where the egg was, he leaned over the nest and reached out to grab it...

...his fingers brushed against the cold surface of the egg, and Tsukune smiled in spite of himself. He could taste success! Now that he actually had the egg, he now just had to implement Phase two of his plan...

He hid the egg around the edge of the nest itself, making sure it was not visible over the edge of the branches. Once that was done, he walked over to the edge of the mountaintop and peered over.

Just as he thought, Cicero was plastered on the side of the mountain in his true form, his claws and tail giving a lending hand to keeping him from falling. He looked up and saw Tsukune, and quickly hid the boulder underneath him.

"Tsukune! Bud! Heeey... fancy meeting you here!" Cicero said guiltily.

"What the hell are you doing, Cici?" Tsukune said, gaining the attention of Pyotan, who screeched and noticed the absence of his egg.

"Nothing! Just... climbing! It's good exercise, and it keeps the abs, back muscles, and glutes solid! You know, just the way the ladies love them."

"You wouldn't happen to be hiding anything, would you?" Tsukune said, with a slight grin on his face.

"What? _Pfft._ Nah, just climbing, like I said!"

"I hope you don't have Pyotan's egg, bro." Tsukune said. "That would be bad news... for you."

"What the hell? Of course I don't have it!" Cicero cried out.

"Then what are you hiding underneath you with your tail?"

"Uhhh... well, you see..." He chuckled nervously.

Tsukune looked behind him at the Phoenix, who had suddenly taken a great interest in their conversation. It cocked its head at him curiously, as if to ask _what the hell?_

"I think he's got your egg, Pyotan." Tsukune said aloud. "You wanna take care of him, or do you want me to?"

Pyotan seemed to consider him for a moment, then huffed and gave him a glance that seemed to say _I'll deal with you later_. With that, he marched forward, screeched, and dived off the mountain. Tsukune could hear Cicero's cries of panic.

"PYO! BUDDY! I missed you! How you been? It's been soooooo... okay, you're definitely pissed. Oh shit, that's bad. Oh OWWWWWW!"

A column of fire ascended into the blustery sky, and Tsukune winced in sympathy for his friend. But, he had a task to complete, and he only had a slight window of opportunity to get out of there with the egg.

Tsukune turned around and dashed over to where the egg rested next to the nest. He scooped it up into his arms and made a mad dash for the edge of the mountaintop, followed by the screams of Cicero as Pyotan got to work charbroiling him. He dove off the edge, aiming for the same snowbank as before. This time, everything went just as he'd planned out; Pyotan didn't pursue him, under the ruse that Cicero had his egg. The falling snow flew into Tsukune's eyes, but he tightened his grip of the golden egg even further; he was determined to not lose the egg again, if he could help it. He kept his head even, and aimed for the same snowbank as before.

 _Almost there..._

With impressive accuracy, Tsukune smashed into the pile of snow, greatly reducing the damage from his descent.

Not to say that it didn't hurt. It did.

As he groaned, he couldn't help but revel in his victory. But it wasn't over yet. He still had to bring the egg to Apollo, and...

Wait... Where was the egg?! He'd had it only mere moments before! He glanced around him frantically, searching earnestly for the egg in question.

There! It was only a few feet away from him; it must've shook loose from his grip in the impact. He pulled himself out of the snow, walked over and picked it up to examine it. The surface of the egg was pristine; there were no scratches or marks or even cracks anywhere to be seen! It was a miracle that it had survived the fall.

As he turned to return to his teacher, he heard the most awful screech he'd ever heard. Tsukune turned back and saw Pyotan diving off the mountain, a look of rage upon the Phoenix's face. Tsukune felt panic grip his heart, and did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

He ran with all his might, and the terrain seemed to warp around him as he dashed forward to where he saw Apollo standing tall and regal-like. Upon reaching him, he sighed in relief as he reached the Harbinger, but that relief was short lived as he watched Apollo quickly raise his hand.

 _Is he going to hit me?_

Tsukune tripped and landed face-first on the ground. He braced for the impact... but it never came.

He looked up and noticed that Apollo was holding his hand up in a stopping motion, and Pyotan was on the receiving end of the command. Pyotan huffed something at Apollo as he was suspended in mid-air, but Apollo merely shook his head, giving him a stern look. Pyotan seemed to bow his head shamefully, then returned once more to his roost on the mountain.

"Rather unorthodox, young Aono" Apollo said. "But impressive, nonetheless."

Apollo reached within his robe, and pulled out the ring. He slipped it on his finger and snapped, sending a resounding ring throughout the area, returning them to the stone room.

"Well done, young Aono." Apollo said, slipping the ring inside his robe. "You have once again succeeded where few have lived to tell the tale. This one, however, was even more treacherous than the last. This one only has a 30% success rate."

Tsukune paled. "What does that mean?"

Cicero stood up and cracked his neck loudly. "He means that only thirty percent of the people who take the stupid trial even survive the climb. It's required if you want to become a First like Timaeus or Cornelia. Sweet lady, but you don't know her. You were lucky to have several tries at it! If you fall off the mountain once, it usually means death."

He sighed. "And this is why I don't want to become an Obsidi. But, now to more important matters." He suddenly got in Tsukune's face and started yelling.

"YOU TRAITOR! I bought you drinks and this is how you repay my kindness?!"

Tsukune didn't falter. "You came to make things harder than they already were! I say we're about even!"

Cicero opened his mouth for a retort, then shut it as he seemed to think for a second. "Eh, true enough. Orders are orders, bud." He reached out his hand and helped Tsukune to his feet.

Apollo was chuckling off to the side, and walked over to the pair. "I do apologize, young Aono. It was indeed I who instructed Emeral Cicero here to test your resolve. I have to admit, I am impressed that you took a diversion to an advantage; my congratulations to you."

Cicero clapped Tsukune roughly on the back. "The chief's got a point! That was some smart thinking there!"

Tsukune chuckled, almost embarrassed. "Thanks, you guys. It means a lot, coming from you."

"Hey, we literally just met 6 hours ago, so don't be using me as a comparison!" Cicero interjected.

"And why should he not?" Apollo questioned him. "You are a fine warrior, in your own right, and are well known amongst the legion."

"Geez, now you're just making me blush!" Cicero gave Tsukune an even look and smiled. "Didn't I tell you? You're too good to be playing with the big boys. It's time to fight alongside the men now. But don't come crying to me saying its too tough, or I'll never forgive you! I'll make you buy _me_ drinks from now on, if you do that!"

"And risk going bankrupt overnight? No thanks."

Everyone laughed.

"By the way, Apollo." Tsukune asked the Harbinger. "Why didn't the egg bust when I jumped off the mountain? What kind of egg is this?"

"A hollow one." Apollo said bluntly.

Tsukune stared.

"Consider it my wedding gift to you and Moka." Apollo said, unaware of his confusion.

"Our wedding gift... is a big empty golden egg?" Tsukune asked.

"You misunderstand, young one." Apollo said. "Why not try opening the egg and see what is inside? You might understand and appreciate it better afterwards."

Tsukune shrugged. "Hey, what's to lose?"

Tsukune placed his hands on either side of the egg, and tried pulling, then twisting. Finally, it came apart with a scraping sound. And once Tsukune took a look inside, he almost passed out!

Inside the egg was a wealth of gemstones; rubies, diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, topazes, crystals, and numerous other similar items overflowed from the egg's interior. And they just kept coming.

"What is this?!" Tsukune exclaimed, while Cicero still had trouble trying to pick his jaw off the ground.

"I do believe that I mentioned this moments ago." Apollo said with a smile. "This is my wedding gift to you and Moka. This may help with planning the wedding ceremony for you two." He chuckled. "You know, as well as I do, that she will not be happy having missed out on the ceremony."

Tsukune laughed. "Oh yeah. You should've heard what she was planning out the night of the dance. It was very elegant and pristine."

Apollo looked into Tsukune's eyes, with an almost piercing look. Tsukune found himself unable to speak for a few brief moments, as Apollo's gaze continued, as if he were searching for something.

"Do you want the best for my granddaughter?" Apollo said softly.

Tsukune met his gaze evenly. "You know I do. It's just that I'm not able to always give it to her. I'd give her the world if I could."

Apollo nodded. "Now that you are a member of my family, you will not have to worry about finances. I do not leave my family wanting in any way."

Tsukune almost teared up. "Thank you, Lord Apollo. That means a lot."

Apollo placed his hand on Tsukune's shoulder. "You are most welcome, young Tsukune. Now, I am quite sure that you are tired from your training. As you are aware, you have been at it for several hours now. I am giving you the day off tomorrow, to recuperate. I will have someone send you some blood so you may feed, if you wish."

"I would appreciate that very much, sir."

Apollo smiled. "Good. You are excused. Go get some rest. You have most certainly earned it."

* * *

As Apollo left the Arena, he smiled to himself. Moka's husband was showing remarkable progress in almost every department. He was showing signs of being able to think quickly on his feet, react to every situation almost fluidly, and he was now used to using only his own strength instead of the wealth of yokai residing inside his body. Tsukune somehow didn't notice that Apollo slipped the Rosario off of his neck each time he entered a trial. His self-control was becoming more and more affluent as time went on. Apollo chuckled. He felt pity towards anyone that meant Moka harm. Not only would they have Apollo to deal with, but her husband was now becoming a force of nature on his own.

Granted, he still had a long ways to go if he ever wanted to compare to Apollo's abilities, but still. He found that he was actually looking forward to crossing fists with Tsukune in the future. And he'd be happier when Moka could have her husband back.

As he strolled through his estate in his humanoid form, several of the maids and servants greeted him with the usual respect. And he greeted them with equal cheer and respect, asking about their days, and how each was doing personally. He enjoyed talking to the people around him, as it gave him something to distract him from the day-to-day monotony he sometimes found himself in.

However, something this day would happen that would turn the monotony into something entirely different. Once he walked into the main hall of the estate, he noticed raised voices. One of them was definitely a female's.

He gazed around and saw a woman with long pigtails in Gothic clothing arguing with one of his Seconds, presumably Sapphi Coronado. He was big on treating women with utmost care, but he sometimes took it to extremes.

"I'll be fine by myself, thank you." The lady said indignantly. "I don't need an escort."

"But, madam." Coronado said smoothly. "A lady like yourself shouldn't be by herself! It's only proper that we have someone with you if you have any needs or concerns!"

"Again, I can take care of myself." The lady said, an exasperated look on her face. "Now, can you please leave me alone?"

"Ma'am, I must insist-"

"I am afraid that _I_ must insist, Sapphi." Apollo interjected. "If the lady wishes to be by herself, then far be it from you to determine what is best for her. You are dismissed."

Coronado stiffened upon making eye contact with the Harbinger. "My lord... as you wish." He said nervously. He turned on his heels and walked briskly out of the hall.

"I do apologize, ma'am." Apollo said, turning to the lady. "My second lieutenant is a firm believer in chivalry. However, I feat that he does take his beliefs too far in their practice."

"It's alright..." The lady said, then her eyes widened in recognition. "Wait... you're the man from the other day! Lord Ap- Apollo." She bowed forward, then suddenly remembered that she was wearing a skirt and hurriedly curtsied. "I-I apologize for my earlier behavior, my lord."

Apollo shook his head in response to the gesture. "You need not worry yourself about such gestures, my dear. And as for my lieutenant, he was rightfully stung. He must realize that a lovely rose such as yourself is bound to have its fair share of thorns." He smiled. "Pray tell, I failed to learn your name the last time we met. May I have it now?"

The lady blushed at the compliment. "My name is Ruby, my lord. Ruby Tojo. For your information, I'm a witch."

Apollo smiled brightly, a warm feeling rising in his chest. "You have a lovely name."

Ruby blushed even harder. "M-my lord, you are very kind to me."

"I would like to believe that I am kind to everyone, my dear." Apollo said. "Now, may I ask what business you have with coming here?"

"Lord Tenmei requested that I act as an ambassador for Yokai Academy, that the school may work closely with your goals and dreams." Ruby replied professionally.

Apollo nodded. "Indeed, a noble sentiment. I am quite sure that you are more than suited for the job, otherwise Tenmei would not have sent you." He smiled at her. "How about you spend some time with me tomorrow, and we can talk more?"

Ruby smiled brightly. "Wow... I would really like that."

"Please, just call me Apollo." The Harbinger said quickly, then suddenly wondered why he had said that.

Ruby smiled even brighter. "Very well then... Apollo. I, um... I'll see you tomorrow!"

She waved happily and went her separate way. As Apollo watched her departure, he couldn't help but feel drawn to the young witch. There was something about her, her aura seemed so appealing, and he just wanted to be closer to her.

A chill went down the Harbinger's back. He hadn't felt this way since he met Miyu so long ago...

Was this what he thought it was? Was it... the Moment?

* * *

 **PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT.**

 **Okay, I have several things that I want to say.**

 **First off, I want to thank you guys for all the support during the time that I was inactive. It was kind of rough because I was one-manning the story half the time, and my partner was sick with some kind of stomach virus and I wasn't able to contact him. All the support I got every day meant so much to me and really helped me get off my lazy ass and write. So, sincerely, Thank You. I hope this chapter more than makes up for the long wait.**

 **Second of all, I want to talk about reviews.**

 **Last week, I received a guest review accusing me of deleting reviews out of spite. That is entirely not true. While it is true that I do moderate guest reviews, I do not delete reviews because I don't like them or hate them. On the contrary, I enjoy criticism. I enjoy good reviews, and bad reviews. Mainly because it tells me what you guys like and don't like, and I can build off of that.**

 **What I don't like is pure bullshit. Like trolls saying this story gave them cancer, or reciting a rant from Full Metal Jacket (yes, I have received those.). I don't like people trying to say that I'm getting everything in the story wrong, that the story is stupid, and that this character A is supposed to be this old, and Character B is supposed to be like this.**

 **So let me repeat. I do not delete reviews. I delete spam and bullshit.**

 **I will still moderate reviews. But if you have major complaints, do take the time to PM me personally. I appreciate that more than anything.**

 **The next chapter should be up by the end of next week or the week after. I have things in my life coming up that are important, like exams for my IT certification. Those are going to be real buzzkills.**

 **So go ahead and favorite and Follow this story, and don't forget to Review (not spam)! I always read everything you guys send me, good or bad.**

 **As always; Thank you, you Wonderful People. And I will see you guys in the next chapter, _Chapter 11_ _: Unwelcome Guests and a Vampire..._**

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	11. Unwelcome Guests and a Vampire

**Ugh... I hate studying for exams. That should perfectly describe how my life is going right now xD Sorry for the long break, lot of stuff happened and I wasn't able to type as much as I wanted to. But thanks for continuing the support, we're now at 4,000 reads. Thank you so much.**

 **So, you guys responded really well to the last chapter. So I'll do my best to keep with the style that I used in the last chapter, which is actually one of my oldest styles I've ever used. But apparently it really fits with Rosario-Vampire! So I'll do just that.**

 **So... this chapter, as you will soon see another one of Moka's family re-entering the main scene. Also, we get to meet another one of my favorite characters... Naoko... whoo buddy. She's an absolute handful. That scene where she's introduced is VERY LIMEY so just be warned!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11** **: Unwelcome Guests and a Vampire**

The bar was loud and noisy, not the kind of place a person wanted to be if they wanted to make a good impression. It was the kind of place that you went to if you didn't care about what you looked like, perfect for the denizens of the Underworld crime scene. Sins were not shied away from, and were encouraged. It wasn't rare for a customer to be seen groping a waitress or trying to bang the bartender, or for there to be at least three casualties every other day.

It was the sort of place however that Akua Shuzen was familiar with, not out of preference. But rather for the fact that, in her line of work, it was the ideal meeting spot for clients to seek her services. The Black Devil's reputation as an assassin was well known and many would offer premium prices to see their desired target taken care of.

It was for that reason she was here; once again seeking to restore the reputation of the Shuzen family. She'd received a call a few days ago, asking her to meet some people here. Supposedly, some big people wanted her to do a job for them; they were bosses of syndicates and mobs, and they all wanted to meet her at the same time.

 _It must be a big job._ Akua wondered to herself as she strolled into the bar. _I wonder who pissed who off?_

She breathed in the familiar smell of tobacco and booze, being careful to watch her step to avoid stepping in anything she didn't want to clean off of her shoes later. She leaned against the bar and gazed around, trying to find her clients. She saw the usual misfits and outcasts, but she didn't see...

Wait. There, in the furthest corner of the room, there were several men standing around a circular booth. They were the very depiction of the word _suspicious_ : dark trench coats, smoking cigars, and wearing hats lowered over their eyes.

Akua sighed. _Guess that's my clientele._ She began walking over to the group, only to be stopped by a guy that stood in front of her.

"Hey, babe. I've seen you a few times around, but never got to talk to you." He had a pudgy face and the most irritable-looking nose. He took some of Akua's hair, and held it gently in his fingers. "I feel like maybe we could get to know each other on a truly _deep_ level. What do you think?"

Akua smiled sweetly. "What do I think?"

The man grinned.

"I think," Akua said, with an innocent smile on her face. "That if you don't want your testicles rearranged with your face, you should leave me the hell alone and get out of my way."

The man shuddered, a look of horror crossing his face. He sat down hard and Akua smiled. "You're a smart man."

She continued walking over to the table where all the black-clad gentlemen were now taking their seats, all the while eyeballing her as she approached.

"You certainly have a way with men, don't you?" One of the men said as she reached the table.

Akua shrugged. She didn't have to answer that question. They saw the situation, and how she diffused it quickly and permanently. She was sure the man wouldn't ever bother her again. Not if he valued his life.

"Well, we hired the Black Devil for a reason, did we not?" Another said. "If she can't handle one horny male, then why would we bother giving her the job?"

"So who pissed off who?" Akua said aloud, grabbing one of the men's drinks. The man bristled, but he didn't dare raise a finger against her. After all, Akua could kill the man before he could even blink.

The rest, however, burst into laughter.

"Straight to the point, aren't you?" The first man said. "How very professional of you. Well then. I shall speak on behalf of these men here, and we will get down to business. For security purposes, you may refer to me as 'Jeffrey.'"

Akua nodded. It was understandable. None of the men knew each others' real name. It was a security risk that they could be tracked, so they dispensed with the nomenclatures.

"We want you to take down his 'highness,' Apollo. I'm sure you have an added reason for wanting him dead as well."

Akua blinked. Her? Kill Apollo, the Yokai Emperor? Was that even remotely possible?

 _I did not expect this at all..._

"Why do I want him dead?" Akua asked, trying to play off her initial surprise.

"Well..." one of the men said. "He humiliated your father... and ripped out his fangs..."

Akua huffed. "That man? He just gave me a place to stay. I honestly don't care. He got what was coming to him. He shouldn't have gone to such extremes to revive the family name. There are other ways to do it. After all..." She said softly. "Moka and Tsukune and their friends were few in number, and took on an entire army and won."

"Oh yeah," 'Jeffrey' said. "We haven't even gotten started on what happened with them-"

The glass in Akua's hand shattered, and one of the men cried out sharply in pain as a large glass splinter flew into his eye. Blood spilled down his cheekbone, but Akua didn't care.

She stared at Jeffrey. "What happened to my sister and Tsukune?"

Jeffrey sighed, then smiled. "Well, Tsukune Aono apparently awoke with new powers unseen with a Shinso, so Apollo killed him on sight. And he took Moka captive as punishment for turning Tsukune in the first place."

Akua clenched her fist tighter, ignoring the pain as the glass shards in her hand dug into her flesh and drew blood.

 _Tsukune... dead... Moka... captured?_

She resisted the urge to spill tears. Tsukune had come to be a treasured friend over time. She'd hated his guts at first, because she saw that Moka was obviously attached to him at the hip. He was in the way of being with her beloved sister. But that was wrong.

And now, when she was starting to really like the guy, he was killed. It almost seemed impossible that Tsukune could've been killed! The guy had the luck of the devil.

But, after all, luck did have a way of running out.

And Moka taken captive? Hell no.

Akua resisted the urge to snarl. "I'll need some back-up."

'Jeffrey' smiled. "That can certainly be arranged."

A shadow moved out of Akua's vision. When she saw who it was, she snarled viciously.

"So it's you..." She said.

* * *

Tsukune sighed. He'd woken up in the worst of moods, although it wasn't unwarranted. He'd been awake (by Apollo's calculations) for about four weeks straight, while only three days had passed in the real world. And he'd woken to realize that, once again, he was separated from Moka. He longed for things to return to how they were. He wanted another night like the one they'd had before everything came undone and he'd been brought here.

But, at least now he knew that he and Moka were already a married couple. Now nothing could take her away from him. They'd be together forever...

 _Smack!_

"Ouch! Cici, what the hell, man?"

Cicero shrugged with an impish look on his face as he walked alongside Tsukune through the main hall. "Well, you were off in lala-land, I just didn't want you to miss out on your day off!"

Tsukune shrugged. "Sorry. I was thinking of Moka."

Cicero chuckled and elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh, I'll bet you were... thinking about what you're gonna do to her once you're alone, eh?"

"First off, no. And second... oh shit. I haven't even thought about that yet!" Tsukune began to sweat. "Dude, what if I fail to meet her expectations? She'll hate me if I'm terrible our first time!"

"Eh, you'll be fine." Cicero patted him on the back. "You'll be the only one she can compare the experience to, plus it's your first time! Don't expect to be good the first time."

Tsukune sighed. "Like you've had any experience?"

Cicero huffed. "I'll have you know I've had PLENTY of experience wooing the women around here!"

"Yeah, like what I saw just a few minutes ago?"

The Behemoth looked like he'd been hit with a sledgehammer. "You... weren't supposed to see that."

Tsukune had gone to visit his friend in his room, but instead was met with quite the site: Cicero was humping a lamp pole with a lampshade over his head while singing "What is Love?" at the top of his lungs. Cicero had frozen in place, and looked like a deer caught in tail lights. Tsukune simply had asked him: "Should I come back later?"

Tsukune laughed. "That was definitely something. The ladies should be ALL over you!"

"Hey, laugh all you want, funny guy!" Cicero shot at him. "I'm still single, so I can get as much tail as I want!"

"Jokes on you," Tsukune retaliated. "I got the best woman out there. You don't have shit on me."

Cicero opened his mouth to answer, then shut his mouth. "You may have won this battle, Tsuku, but I WILL win the war!"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep telling yourself that." Tsukune said as they reached the door to the dining hall.

Cicero opened the door for him.

"Thanks, dude!" Tsukune walked through, and just as he passed through...

"Ladies first!"

Tsukune glared at Cicero and chuckled. "You jerk!"

Cicero shrugged. "You need to learn how to pick what battles you fight and when!"

"Whatever. I'll admit, you got me good."

They walked over to the table where all the food was stacked with breakfast items.

"Oooh, italian sausage!" Cicero said gleefully. "Beth in the kitchen must've gotten my request!"

"Actually, no, Emeral." a lady said, all the while passing by. "That was a request from the Princess herself." She smiled at Tsukune. "Hello, Tsukune. The Princess has told me a lot about you."

Tsukune was taken aback at the sudden friendly gesture. "Uh, thank you! What has she told you, though?"

"She said you were an idiot."

Tsukune hung his head. "Yep, that's Moka."

Cicero slugged him on the shoulder. "That's tough love, for ya."

The lady then said, "She also said that you were nothing short of being absolutely perfect. And, I have to agree."

Cicero blinked. "Damn, that's real love, for ya!"

Tsukune blushed hard. "I guess so. It's kinda funny being thought of as perfect... I'm not all that perfect-

The lady laughed and smiled. "And the funny thing is she said that that's exactly how you'd react!"

"Oh come on!" Tsukune blurted out while Cicero and the lady laughed hard. "I swear, Moka! You're a mind reader, it's not fair! She can read me, but I can't read her for squat!"

The lady shrugged. "That's how she's always been. But, fun fact, you apparently can read her a lot better than most of us can." She winked. "That's kind of how you can tell when people are meant for each other."

Tsukune sat down after getting his food. "Wait, how long have you known Moka?"

The lady smiled. "Quite a long time!" She held out her hand as she sat next to him. "I'm Beth, by the way. I'm the Princess' childhood friend."

Tsukune smiled as he took Beth's hand. "Oh, really? Well, it's nice to meet you, Beth."

Beth laughed. "It's nice to meet you too! You're kind of a legend among the girls, you know. You tamed the untamable Moka Akashiya, and then started dating her, and then married her!"

Tsukune flinched. "How did you find out about that?"

"It's all anyone can talk about. Didn't you know?" Beth looked genuinely surprised. "I thought it was common knowledge."

"Well, I wasn't exactly looking to hide it..." Tsukune said, then glared at Cicero. "But apparently this guy didn't care to wait until the _actual wedding_ to spill the beans!"

Cicero hung his head. "Me and my big fat mouth..."

"Isn't that right..." Tsukune said, then smiled as some familiar faces entered the hall. "Yukari! Kurumu! Mizore! Over here!"

He stood, waved his hand excitedly and pointed at some empty seats next to him.

But what happened instead...

"Tsukune!"

"Tsukune!"

"Tsukune!"

Tsukune ended up under a pile of bodies which was supposed to be a flying bear hug from Kurumu, but was interrupted as the other girls suddenly got the same idea.

Cicero frowned. "How do you get all the luck with women, Tsuku? It's not fair, man!"

Tsukune grunted as he pulled himself out of the girls' embraces. "It's not like I want all the attention!"

Tsukune pulled himself into his seat and began to dig into the Italian sausage.. "Man! I could eat bacon and Italian sausage forever!"

"The princess said you liked it, so she asked if I could start adding it to the buffet. So I did." Beth smiled.

"Moka really does look out for you, doesn't she?" Yukari said aloofly.

"More like she spoils me." Tsukune said.

They began to eat in companionable silence, as they always did. Kurumu and Mizore talked amongst themselves and Yukari began asking Beth about what it was like growing up around the Emperor. Tsukune merely chatted with Cicero about past battles and was grilled by him about the battle with Alucard.

Until a loud racket from the other side of the room suddenly brought their attention. As they watched, a small figure jumped onto the long table and began walking on all fours to where Cicero and the others sat.

Beth groaned. "Oh no... not _her..._ "

"Who?" Tsukune tried to ask, but as the figure got closer, he noticed something very strange... and had to resist the sudden urge to explode in a nose bleed like the countless males around him.

The woman was voluptuous, with a well curved body and blessed with extremely large breasts and beautiful hips, as well as a beautiful body. She had long, bleach white hair and enchanting emerald green eyes set in a face that could shatter men's hearts in a glance. She carried herself demurely, and she looked around with a regal look in her eyes. And when she spoke in a cute but sexy way, Tsukune knew he was in trouble. _Moka is_ _ **sooo**_ _going to kill me._

Because of one massive fact... she was a Nekomata...

"I smell food... Who's going to feed me?! Nya~"

...and she was stark naked.

"Oh crap!" Tsukune cried out in a blind panic as he scrambled to cover his eyes before he saw anything more that he wasn't supposed to see.

Mothers covered their children's eyes as well, and men stared on with perverted gazes.

"Who the hell...?" Kurumu said aloud. "She's stealing my move!"

"That's Naoko." Beth said, her hands over her face. "She considers herself as Lord Apollo's... pet, for lack of a better word. She's a Nekomata that's more like a housecat, but believe me, she's in no way tame. I swear, her libido is higher than a Succubus'." She looked at Kurumu. "No offense."

"None taken." Kurumu said bluntly. "After all, I dream about Tsukune all the time... It's wonderful~!" She said, getting a far away look in her eyes while

"Wow, you're blunt." Mizore said.

"Aren't you as well, calling yourself his 'little popsicle?'"

"Well, I am."

Naoko continued her little journey across the table until she finally sat in front of poor Cicero, who looked like he was barely able to keep a hold on his mind. She leaned forward, her breasts and perky nipples waving in front of his face. "Mew there! Feed me, Mr. Third..." She spoke with an adorable lisp that made some words sound like cat noises.

Cicero's poor head couldn't take it anymore, and his nose began to leak blood as muttered under his breath "Double D's... gotta be double D's... no way..."

"If mew don't want to feed me.. then I guess Mr. Vampire over here can!" Naoko turned and looked at Tsukune, tilting her head so slightly. "If he wasn't holding his hands over his face... Mew might just be better looking! But I've always been partial to the shy type..." She said as she leaned over towards Tsukune.

"I'm married to Moka! I'm sorry!" Tsukune blurted out.

"Oooh, so you're a married man?" Naoko said, an erotic glint in her eye. "I _loooove_ affairs..."

"Wait, you and Moka are married?" Mizore said, shocked.

"Moka... That BITCH!" Kurumu shrieked. "When the fuck did this happen?"

Tsukune chuckled. "It's a long story... I just learned about it myself. But... can I get some help here, PLEASE?!"

Naoko was now rubbing herself against Tsukune, her tail wrapping itself around Tsukune's hand to pull it away. "I don't want mew to miss a _single_ moment... as long as mew feed me, maybe we can have some fun..."

"We gotta cover her up!" Yukari cried out. "Tsukune needs his blood; he can't lose any or he'll get weaker again!"

The girls quickly grabbed a table cloth from one of the maids and tried to catch Naoko, but the cat girl was too nimble. She dashed from her spot and evaded the descending cloth. She danced around the table, unfazed by the fact that she was completely naked and every guy in the room could see what she had to offer. The girls had absolutely no luck until they suddenly cornered her on the opposite side of the table. They took steps forward, getting closer to Naoko so they could cast the sheet when suddenly-

 _Bloop!_

Naoko backed up so far that she bumped into Tsukune, forcing his nose into her business. And that was no joke. The girls cried out in absolute shock as they saw what they forced to happen. Kurumu looked like she was going to faint from shock.

" _OH,_ Mr. Vampire, you feel so good in there!" Naoko crooned, her eyes softening. "I didn't know you could be so bold! You must want the affair just as much as I do..." She turned around the meet Tsukune's gaze, but he was no longer there.

He was already half-way across the room, the whole while screaming "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

Naoko turned to look at the girls and gave a cat like grin. She giggled. "Well, that was short lived, wasn't it? And I was just starting to enjoy myself. Oh, well. He left his food!" She smiled happily to herself, and proceeded to eat from his plate as if nothing happened.

"No fair..." Kurumu whined. "I didn't get to do that to him yet..."

Naoko winked at the Succubus. "Mew snooze, mew lose!" She continued to feast after that.

Kurumu and the others stared off after Tsukune.

"You think Tsukune will be alright?" Kurumu asked softly.

"Considering what he just experienced, having his nose forcefully shoved inside another woman's vagina, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't fear for his life." Mizore stated.

"I'll say." Beth said, chuckling. "Moka's always had this thing about what she considered to be her's. And Tsukune is right at the top of that list. So, considering the Bond they share, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't barge in the room in about... three... two... one."

The door to the Dining Room exploded open and a furious voice boomed out, "TSUKUNE AONO! COME OUT THIS INSTANT!"

"Ohhhhhhh, shit." Yukari said. "She's pissed."

Beth sweatdropped. "That's an understatement. I've never seen her like this, and I'm her best friend!"

Moka barged into the room, and locked eyes with Naoko, who just grinned happily. "So, Mokie~! You're the wifey, are you? And that was Tsukune? My, my."

"You STUPID cat! What did you do to my husband?!"

Naoko licked the bacon grease off her hands and smiled innocently. "Nothing that I believe he didn't enjoy. I just gave him a taste of what could be if he properly fed me!"

"Aren't you the one that said that you'd only belong to my grandfather?"

"Well, meow. Tsukune doesn't have to know that, does he? And Polly isn't that fun, anyways, making a girl wait." Naoko said, pouting a little.

"My grandfather hates that nickname! I swear, you are the worst! You should know your place! I should kick you out of the house! Tsukune is MINE, you hear me?! Back OFF!"

A black clad Obsidi then rushed into the dining hall. "By the Lord; what is with all the commotion? I come down for breakfast, and all of a sudden all I can think is that a war's breaking out!"

"It's about to be." Beth said. "I'm sorry, Obsidi Cornelia, for the disturbance. But Naoko played with Moka's husband a bit, and it got out of hand. He fled for his very life, and for good reason as you can see before you."

Cornelia rolled her eyes. "I swear... Children..."

* * *

Tsukune panted. "I... I think I'm safe now."

He'd began running blindly once Naoko had forced herself on him, his only thought being that Moka was going to kill him. That thought was spurred on by the realization of what had happened, followed by the feeling of pure rage that came from Moka's end of the Blood Bond. He'd felt her approaching and ran for two reasons. One, to keep his promise to Apollo to keep away from Moka until the end of his training.

And two, he did not wish to die today. Not even if it meant he got to see Moka for a few moments before his death.

But, as he gazed around him, he realized he might've made a slight mistake. He was now in a dark room, consisting only of a dark staircase that descended into the floor, which dimly lit by torches dispersed evenly along the wall.

 _What the hell kind of room am I in?_ Tsukune wondered aloud.

Something about the staircase beckoned to Tsukune, inviting him to discover its dark secrets. Tsukune tried to resist, but in the end, he ended up giving in to the sinister invitation, and began to descend the dark staircase with an inescapable feeling that he was about to step into something that would impact the rest of his life.

He had no idea that his actions could cost the lives of those he loved.

* * *

Ruby found herself wandering through the estate, wondering as to when she would be due for spending time with Apollo. She had mentally slapped herself for not asking him when that would be when he invited her the day before, but she confessed due to pressure it had simply alluded her and she could have sworn that the feeling was mutual on his part.

The Witch couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending time with him again, she still couldn't understand just how he was having such an affect on her. As she turned a hallway, she tried to reason that he was simply being polite and that their time together was only platonic at best. But still her mind wandered.

"That's incredible!" Ruby blinked as she snapped out of her reprieve and realized the voice she heard was coming from the parlor.

"Oh, he must be putting Tsukune through another trial..." She muttered and briskly made her way to join the crowded room, which she had come to realize would always likely be. But what she found surprising was that while Apollo was indeed within The Arena; the evidence was on the large television screen, Tsukune was nowhere in sight.

"Oh Ruby!" Yukari greeted over her shoulder and waved the older witch over. Ruby obliged and sat down next to her.

"What's going on? I thought Tsukune might be undergoing another part of Lord Apollo's training?" Ruby asked as suddenly the entire room gasped. She looked to the screen and beheld Apollo wearing only his tunic, with a focused expression.

The Harbinger, in his human form, stared daggers at the four werewolves that crowded together, snarling as saliva dripped down from their razor sharp fangs. In an instant they crouched and lunged all in different directions. Apollo braced his palms and fingertips before taking a sharp twist and grabbing one of the werewolves by the throat. The Harbinger, almost out of nowhere, rammed his spare hand in the beast's mouth and with a sickening twist, dislocated then tore out its lower jaw.

Two more of the werewolves honed on him, but Apollo was clearly already ahead of them as he swung his body forward, flipping forward to deliver a double stomp to one of their heads before swinging the bone in his hands as a weapon and slammed it into the other beast's chest and twisted.

The last werewolf lunged at Apollo from behind, but Apollo leaped, twisted his body in midair and landed a harsh kick to the back of its neck, effectively retiring it.

A barrage of flames emerged over on Apollo's right, revealing several Phoenixes that Ruby guessed Apollo had summoned to battle with.

Apollo deftly dodged several blasts of flame before running and jumping off the edge of the mountain cliff; jumping from boulder to boulder as the Phoenixes follow. One dive-bombed in an attempt to attack, but missed. Apollo capitalized on it's failure by dive-bombing after it and ramming his fists into its neck.

The other phoenixes follow him as he lands at the base of the mountain. He charged at full speed for the lake as they unleashed blasts of fire and sonic blast waves before he dived in.

Almost instantly, the lake was teeming with life. Countless ayashi surged to the surface, with murderous intent in their eyes. They charged at Apollo, intending to finish him off.

"Whoa." Ruby said. "I've never seen so many Sahuagin together before! How's he going to get out of that?"

"Sahuagin?" Yukari asked, confused. "What are those?"

"Ancient monsters, humanoid and fish-like." Ruby said, almost immediately turning into a teacher once again. "They're incredible fighters, able to manipulate their yokai almost as willfully as vampires can, but their true skill comes out in the water as they are almost unmatched in water-dynamic combat." She smiled. "The likes of Tsukune and Apollo would probably blow them all out of the water."

And that's just what happened. As one of the Sahuagin rushed Apollo with a spear, he dashed backwards and grabbed the creature's weapon with his free hand while simultaneously landing a swift _thai_ kick to the back of the creature's neck. After dispensing of the first, he quickly threw the spear in a seemingly random direction, spearing three of the fish ayashi right through the heart.

What he was doing was strangely familiar to the girls, and Ruby almost immediately realized what it was. "Isn't that Tsukune's fighting style?"

A regal sounding male's voice rang out through the Parlor. "Indeed, I suppose it is, though I hardly know him myself. If you, his close friends, say it is so, then it must be so."

As they watched, a man looking to be in his twenties walked into the room wearing a red t-shirt, a leather jacket, and dark blue-jeans set in place with a belt that had an image of a dragon on the buckle. He had short, spiked dirty blonde hair, and piercing bluish-orange eyes that almost seemed like the color of flames. Several of the maids cooed in delight when they saw him, but he paid no attention to them. In fact, he almost seemed annoyed.

"My father has a habit of getting closer to his students by putting himself in their place, in a sense. He takes their fighting styles, practices them, perfects them once he finds flaws, and then is able to teach them better." He said, gazing at the television.

"Who are you?" Ruby said, confused. "And, who's your father?"

"That's Prince Fafnir!" A maid said in a whisper. Her cheeks were visibly pink under her long blonde hair. "He's the son of Apollo, and King of the Dragons! I hear he's here because he'll be Tsukune's next trial, but that's just a rumor. Isn't he so cool?!"

"Looks like a bit of a jerk." Yukari muttered.

"Well, he does have a bit of a short fuse... That's why he prefers solitude in contrast to the rest of his family." The maid admitted. "The only ones that have managed to avoid his temper are his father, his late sister Akasha, and his niece Moka."

"He's Moka's uncle?!" Yukari was shocked. "But he looks so young!"

"Well, he is a dragon, so..."

The Dragon King continued gazing at the screen with a shadow of a smile on his face. "Father hasn't let himself go, after all. Indeed, he has only grown stronger as the years have passed."

As the others turned their attention back towards the television, they realized what he was saying. As they watched, several of the Phoenixes from earlier arrived and hovered over the lake as they were joined by an entire swarm of dragons. Immediately, Apollo let out a massive roar and a shock wave of energy erupted from his body, forcing the water of the lake to part violently while sending the masses of ayashi flying into the sky and colliding brutally with the ground. His skin grew to a marble-grayish color, and wings sprouted from his back. One eye turned a deep amber while the other turned into an eye not unlike a vampire's. A long tail emerged from his back, and Apollo fixed a fearsome gaze at his enemies.

The maids, servants, and pretty much every female in the room except Ruby and Yukari swooned over Apollo as he revealed his monster form. With a growl, he launched himself into the sky from the now-dry riverbed. With claws erupting from his now cloven-like hands, the Harbinger charged the closest dragon and sank his claws into its jaws while simultaneously wrapping his tail around the base of its head. With a mighty twist, he broke the dragon's neck before letting go and dive bombing into towards the stranded water based ayashi. He opened his mouth wide and, after inhaling deeply, unleashed a torrent of flames from his mouth, incinerating all the monsters in his range of sight.

"Well," A Night Warrior said. "That's the first time in forever that I've seen the Day Furnace in action. Incredible..."

Apollo flew in upwards, spiraling before spreading his wings out wide in a flash. Instantly, a Phoenix that was dive bombing towards him was shredded instantly as the wings ripped through his body.

"Woah!" Ruby said leaping to her feet. "That was a Jigen Tou! But how does he...?"

"Who do you think was alongside Tohou when he developed the method?" Fafnir grumbled, almost annoyed.

A dragon sent a powerful breath of flames after him, and to everyone's shock, Apollo allowed himself to be engulfed by the flames!

"No!" Ruby cried out, but one of the maids made a calming down motion while keeping her eyes glued to the screen.

As Ruby watched, the flames suddenly shifted; to her shock, Apollo was flying through the flames seemingly unscathed. A small fireball appeared in the palm of his hand, and Apollo clenched his fist tightly as he thrust it into the gut of the Dragon. It, and the dozen within 500 yards were incinerated from the following explosion.

Ruby and Yukari just stared on in awe. Ruby sat hard. "Wow, and I thought Alucard was a tough customer..."

Fafnir chuckled as the screen went black. "Father doesn't spare mercy towards his enemies, even after training for a year nonstop."

Ruby blinked. "He got some sleep though, right?"

Fafnir shook his head. "He's literally been fighting since the moment he stepped into the Arena. For a full year."

Ruby shook her head. It seemed like too much.

All the maids in the parlor continued to swoon in the aftershock of Apollo's training. Ruby didn't blame them. Apollo was powerful, but he was kind and caring towards everyone. He had something about him that drew her to him, and she wanted him, but she didn't say anything.

The maids seemed to notice her silence. "Oh? Not interested in the Emperor?" One of the maids said. She smiled. "That Sapphi last night seemed keen with you... I'd say he suits you well!"

The other maids nodded in agreement, and each seemed to try and suggest someone for Ruby. But Ruby just insisted, "No, I'm not interested in any of them."

An old maid's eyes gleamed momentarily. "Oh? So you _are_ interested in Lord Apollo?"

Ruby blushed hard and her eyes went wide as she tried to come up with a response.

Yukari stood quickly. "Leave Ruby alone! Just let her fall for whoever she wants to, okay? It's her heart, her choice!"

The maids were about to respond, but they suddenly blushed and looked away. Yukari smiled, looking pleased with herself.

Ruby sighed, but then blinked. What caused them to suddenly grow quiet in that manner?"

Ruby blinked again, and then her breath stopped when a familiar voice came from behind her, next to her ear.

"Having fun?" teased Apollo.

* * *

The long staircase seemed to trap Tsukune's footsteps as he continued down the long, spiraling corridor. The footsteps echoed through the path, adding a haunting feeling to Tsukune's already present anxiety. It almost never seemed to end, and Tsukune could feel the heat rising. Where exactly was he being led to? The dim light of the torches on the wall were the only thing keeping him from missing a step and tumbling to his death.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the path widened and he passed under an alcove into a huge, wide room. As soon as Tsukune took a single step into the room, Tsukune had the distinct feeling that he might've messed up.

The room was circular, with a high vaulted ceiling dropping chains that hooked into a large, circular metallic grate in the center of the room. The heat in the room was sweltering, and Tsukune was sweating bullets within seconds. It was almost unbearable, but now Tsukune couldn't leave. Curiosity had the best of him, once he saw what was confined in the grate.

It was a massive, long, dragonic neck and head that stuck out of the grate at the very center. It writhed and spasmed, trying constantly to break free. But it seemed lethargic as well, as if its movements were slightly slowed. But it was still violent. Black scales that seemed to suck the very light from the air, jagged spikes that jutted out from its jawline, and dreadful glowing red eyes that wished malice upon everything it saw.

When it saw Tsukune, it fought with a renewed vigor, hissing loudly and howling, stretching its neck as far and high as it could go. But, the most frightening thing of all, was the way it looked at Tsukune with those red eyes of its. It seemed to be watching his every move... analyzing him as if to find the best way to end his life in the most horrific way possible.

 _What is that thing?!_ Tsukune thought to himself.

He was about to bolt from the room, when a voice from behind him froze him in his tracks.

"Freaky, isn't it?"

Tsukune whirled around, the hairs on his neck pricking up in response. There was a stranger behind him, garbed in a long black cloak, the hood covering his eyes. But Tsukune could've sworn there was a dark red glow under the hood. His mouth was curled in a sly grin, and it enticed Tsukune as much as it frightened him.

"Who are you?" Tsukune blurted. "Are you following me?"

The stranger chuckled. "Who am I? You don't recognize a dear friend? Although, the question is justifiable." He seemed to tilt his head sideways. "You know one me, but do you know of the other me? Identity has its own relative definition, and its own dimensions. You'd be surprised how far it can be stretched if pushed hard enough."

Tsukune stared at him long and hard, but his brain hurt as he tried to wrap his head around the stranger's words. "I'm sorry, but no. I don't know you."

The stranger sighed. "That's a shame, but I suppose it's understandable. But that's not the important thing. The important thing is that I know who you are... and what you are. Very few of us really know the truth of your species, or rather your very unique sub-species of vampire. The Shinsai are an enigma, a paragon of their kind. Yet that power comes with a price, if not properly balanced. And that's where you come in, isn't it? No one knows the true extent of what you, yourself, are capable of. Except me..."

The stranger stepped closer. "And _him_." He nodded at the creature that was trapped in the grate. "He knows _exactly_ what you are... and what Apollo is keeping a secret from you."

Tsukune stiffened. Apollo was keeping secrets? "What do you mean?"

"He knows your potential, and he knows how dangerous you are... to him." The stranger seemed to eyeball him from behind his hood. "He doesn't plan on releasing you, you know. You pose a threat to everything he has, and his position. He will put you down without hesitation, and you and your beloved Moka will never be reunited."

Tsukune felt a shiver run down his spine. _Apollo was going to kill him?_

"But I can help with that." The stranger offered Tsukune his hand. "I can take you and Moka away from here, and we can take you somewhere you can have a normal life together. All you have to do, is one little thing for me."

Tsukune stared at the man's hand for a second. It was true that he felt something familiar about the man, but at the same time, he knew this wasn't someone he would easily associate himself with. And as for everything he was saying about Apollo...

He shook his head. "No."

The stranger tilted his head. "Seriously? You're declining a chance to be with your fiance?"

"First off, she's my wife, not my fiance anymore." Tsukune corrected. "And second of all, I'm staying. I agree with Apollo. I'm too dangerous to anyone around me, and I'd rather be boiled alive than hurt Moka. If Apollo does intend to kill me, then I'll do what I always do."

"And just what is that?" The stranger wondered aloud.

"Fight with every fiber of my being and hope for a positive outcome."

The stranger stared for a second, then began laughing. "You are a strange one, aren't you, Tsukune Aono? I admire your optimism. Perhaps that iron will and determination of yours is what brought you and Moka together."

A dark aura slowly ebbed out of the man's figure, and Tsukune was immediately set on edge. "However, you have made a dreadful mistake. I will get what I need, and I intend to collect soon."

He smiled then, and the aura disappeared. "Farewell, Tsukune Aono. Perhaps this trinket of mine will help you in your future journeys, and give you a hint at your future."

A cool breeze blew through the room, blinding Tsukune for a second. And when Tsukune was able to open his eyes, the stranger was gone. The dragon neck still stared at him, eyeing him closely. Was it really because he was a Shinsai? He had no idea.

As he started to leave, he noticed something strange. There was a book on the ground where the stranger had been standing. It was weathered and leather-bound, with more than a little dust on the edges. Tsukune picked it up, and noticed that it was rough to the touch and had quite a bit of weight to it. As he unwrapped the string keeping the book closed tight, bits of parchment fell from the book like ashes. _Looks like I got to be careful about this..._

He opened the book, and noticed the words within were handwritten, and in a strange language that he'd never seen before. But, somehow, he knew what they said.

In spite of where he was, and what he was doing, he sat down and began to read, slowly becoming enveloped in the tales within.

 _ **The creature is certainly of proportions that one could never have contemplated as a natural being. Given the origin, it is only a testament to the heights that humanity can reach unhindered. Certainly if only they had reached towards a star not quite willing to burn them back.**_

 _ **After discovering it's particular vulnerability to the open flame, which lead to its inevitable fall from conquest, it seems only fitting that the Black Scale of the beast be placed where escape would ultimately result in demise. As such to ensure such measures be assured, my estate shall be built above the cage, where it shall stand as my bastion and the seat of my empire.**_

 _ **Let it be so, let this poor misguided soul wreck havoc no longer on the world above.**_

Tsukune stared up at the creature in front of him, which seemed to be depicted in the tome in his hands. "So... Black Scale, huh? That's what you are."

The Black Scale screeched loudly, and Tsukune didn't flinch this time. He was already moving on to the next thought: _Wait... My estate shall be built above the cage? This is Apollo's estate! He built it!_

Tsukune realized he was holding one of Apollo's journals.

The second he made that realization...

"What are you doing here?" Eris' voice echoed from behind him.

He whirled around and stared at her. She certainly didn't look happy to see him, and was resting her hand on the pommel of her sword.

"Sorry, I ran from Naoko and got lost." Tsukune said. "I ended up down here."

Eris nodded. "That is understandable. She does have an ability to stir up trouble where it is unnecessary. But this area is restricted, you should not be here." She turned sideways and beckoned. "Follow me."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Tsukune said, tucking the book under his arm. He sighed slightly in relief as he followed her out of the chamber.

The Black Scale calmly watched the Shinsai as he left the room. Had anyone taken a look behind them, they would've sworn the beast was smiling.

* * *

Apollo wiped the sweat off of his brow as he stood up. He grinned at Ruby, who looked like she was about to have a coronary.

"I do apologize, Ruby." Apollo said. "But I simply could not resist."

"I-It's okay, Apollo!" Ruby stuttered, suddenly flustered. "I... I just didn't-"

"Expect me to be there?" Apollo chuckled. "My dear, that is the very meaning of the word surprise!"

All the maids gave Ruby the stink eye for a moment before cooing over Apollo, and offering to do whatever they could to help him with whatever. But almost at once, they seemed to part like the red sea, and Fafnir stood before his father. There was an intense expression on his face, and the same look was reflected in Apollo's.

The two men stared at each other for the longest time, the air growing thick and tense. Until Fafnir finally broke and embraced his father with a happy expression on his face.

"It has been too long, honored father." Fafnir said against his father's chest.

"Well it would not have to be, if you would only show yourself more often." Apollo teased as he broke the hug, but cupped the side of the Dragon's head in a fatherly gesture. "Luckily you are premature as the task I have for you will not be until the morrow. Once I have tended to an important matter, we must make up for lost time."

He then turned to Ruby, who suddenly flushed a deep crimson. "Shall we, my dear?"

If looks could kill, Ruby would've been drawn and quartered by the maids several times over.

Ruby suddenly felt panic claw at her throat. "I- uh – Just give me a moment, I'll get ready!"

She quickly fled to her room on the second floor, and reached for her suitcase under the bed. Laying it on the bed, she then opened it and pulled out the small wrapped parcel hidden under the folds of several of her clothes. The Headmaster had given it to her just before she'd left, telling her not to look inside, but to make sure she gave it to Apollo. He said it was of the utmost importance, and that if she lost it, things would be dire.

Ruby looked at the cloth wrapped object. What could be so important that was in there? Was it... no, there was no way it could be that.

She dashed to the mirror on her nightstand, and quickly fluffed her hair, making sure her pigtails fell the right way. It was minutes into her fixing her appearance that she became flustered, wondering what the hell she was worrying over her looks for. It wasn't like it was a date... was it?

She shrugged, then headed down to meet Apollo, who was waiting for her at the bottom of the steps.

"You look lovely, Ruby." Apollo said, then furrowed his brow at the package she carried under her arm. "If I may be allowed to ask, what is that you have there?"

Ruby blinked for a moment, then realized what he was talking about. She'd been focused on how he'd called her _lovely_. She offered him the package. "Sorry. This is from the Headmaster. He said it was important that I bring, or rather _return_ it to you."

Apollo's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes narrowed. "Do you know what is inside?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, he told me not to look inside."

"It is better for you not to." Apollo said as he took the package. "Your ignorance on this matter will keep you safe."

He slipped the package inside his jacket, and that was when Ruby noticed his attire. He'd dressed in a casually formal outfit, a button down shirt under a business jacket and blue jeans.

"You look... handsome... as well... Apollo."

Apollo smiled. "You have my thanks, Ruby. Now, shall we go?" He offered her his arm, which she took with a light blush and they walked out of the estate, ignoring all the jealous stares from the maids around them.

As they walked outside, Ruby was surprised to see Nurari leaning against a nice BMW M3, smoking his ever present cigar.

"You drive something other than a bus?" She blurted out in shock.

Nurari laughed. "Ma'am, I'm a chauffeur. It's in the job description to know how to drive everything."

"Oh, I feel dumb now." Ruby said, feeling like she'd just stuck her foot in her mouth. But Apollo chuckled and patted her arm in a delicate manner.

"It's fine, my dear. Shall we?" He opened the back seat door for Ruby, and slid in after her.

Nurari slipped into the driver's seat and powered on the vehicle. "Where to, my Lord?"

"Venice, if you will. And as fast as possible." Apollo said as he closed the door. "I would like to be there before noon. They serve the best food around that time, in my opinion."

As Nurari pulled out of the driveway, he chuckled. "Growing less fond of the culinary quality here?"

Apollo shook his head. "Quite the opposite, my old friend. The food could not be better. But sometimes it is nice to return to the origin of the finer foods available." He turned to Ruby and smiled. "Would you not agree?"

Ruby couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. She didn't see it before, but sometimes, when he got excited about a topic, he'd get a slight boyish expression on his face, like he was seriously enjoying himself for a change. "It does sound nice, Apollo. I'll follow you wherever you decide."

Apollo nodded firmly. "Very well. Venice it is! And before noon, if you will."

"Yes, my Lord!" Nurari said as they entered a familiar tunnel. "Next stop, Venice, Italy!"

* * *

The first thing Ruby noticed, when they arrived, was the sheer artistic look that Venice had. Clean looking bridges arced over the canals, and the buildings themselves were old-fashioned and spoke of a time when things like decency and modesty were the height of fashion.

"Wow..." Ruby breathed. Apollo smiled at her from across the restuarant table they were sitting at.

They had just been dropped off at one of Apollo's favorite restaurants, over in a small plaza set by an intersection in the canals. Boats, Ruby had no idea what to call them, ferried passengers to and from their respective locations. Some even sang traditional songs as they drifted amidst the calm waters.

"Indeed, this is one of the finer places on Earth." Apollo said aloud. "I often find myself here when I wish to relax, and find my inner peace." Apollo smiled as he sipped from his cup of tea. "There is something about this place that permits worry to fade, at least for a little while."

Ruby turned and smiled at Apollo. He really was an amazing man. Once they'd been dropped off, Apollo had made a beeline for this place. Once they'd been seated, Apollo spoke to the waitress in fluent Italian asking for two cups of tea.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian." Ruby said as she drank from her cup.

Apollo nodded. "Language is perhaps the most intriguing notions of the world, in my many years I have had the freedom to learn how to speak and to read and write in almost each and every one that ever has been. I came here, to this very spot, long ago. And though the times have been and gone, there remains a strange calm, and it seems to soothe my soul. Many interesting things happen daily, and one cannot help but get swept away in its embrace." Apollo blinked at her. "You may find this place relaxing yourself, considering your new job. Ambassador for the Academy, you said?"

Ruby nodded and set down her tea. "Yes. I am to act as a messenger of sorts, relaying information between both yourself and the headmaster, in order to further the greater goal of attaining peace within the Yokai Realm, and furthermore the Human Realm."

"It is a noble effort, indeed." The Harbinger said, tapping a finger absentmindedly on his cane. "However, I fear it is not one that can be attained with ease and certainly so given events as of the recent year. It will take ages, maybe eons. But eventually, I do believe that we will be able to coexist in harmony with humans." He sighed and gazed up at the clear sky. "In fact, that is my only desire, besides wanting my family to prosper and achieve their own happiness."

Ruby smiled at Apollo. "Well, I'll do my best in any way to help you."

"Anything?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Anything within my ability."

Apollo laughed. "Then I wish you would take time and enjoy yourself. Our food will be here momentarily, and Venice is a very fine city to explore. By all means, I bid you to have fun."

"Those boats seem like fun." Ruby said, mentioning the boats she'd noticed before.

"The Gondolas?" Apollo smiled. "Perhaps it would be nice to take a ride on one."

Ruby's face lit up happily. "Really?! We can go ride one?"

Apollo chuckled. "I see no reason as to why not. One cannot visit Venice and not ride on the canals! It is an experience one cannot simply pass up!"

Ruby beamed happily.

And, if she didn't know any better, she would've sworn that Apollo's smile grew wider just from seeing her's.

* * *

The gondola was small, so Apollo and Ruby ended up being squished together. Not that either of them minded, but they both tried to hide it. The boatman smiled at the two of them, and said nothing. He'd seen this type of couple many times before. All it took was a little bit of time.

"So..." Apollo said after what seemed like ages. "What can you tell me about yourself?"

Ruby laughed nervously. "Well, it's a long story."

Ruby launched into her usual habit of describing every little detail about her past, how she lost her parents in the crash, and how she met the group on Witch Knoll who lived with her mistress. Normally, most people would've started blocking her out by now. But Apollo seemed rapt, absorbing every little piece of information she spouted. He seemed to be invested in her tale, as it could be said from his facial expressions that he was living her story with her, experiencing the same things she did. She was about to start talking about her mistress, but then Apollo surprisingly interrupted her.

"Lady Oyataka?" Apollo asked. "Was that her name, by any chance?"

Ruby gasped in shock. "How did you know?"

Apollo smiled. "I thought so." He said to himself. He then smiled at Ruby. "Well, Ruby, it is because I knew it was only a matter of time before she would rise to the top of Witch Knoll. After all, I was the one who established it as a sanctuary for witches in the first place."

"Wait... you?" Ruby asked. She remembered her mistress telling her stories of when it had been built and how she'd told her how she'd been blessed to be visited by its founder.

Apollo gazed again at the sky, as if gazing into a memory. "At the time, the persecution of witches from the other races was reaching an unbearable high. Therefore, I felt it would be best for witches to have a place to call their own in the bid to avoid such persecution. I established it under an alias for the human world, and then watched as the masses flooded in. When I met Oyataka, she was a mere child." He smiled. "She was small and naive, but at the same time, she had the qualities that I knew could blossom into the qualities of a great leader. After that, I knew it was only a matter of time before she would become one."

He then sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, she also held a great anger in her heart. I tried to council her and keep her from embracing it, but in the end she allowed herself to be swallowed up by her hatred of humans; the very ones whom had began the hunts following the events of my failed attempt."

"Failed attempt?" Ruby asked curiously before remembering "You mean Wallachia? Alucard's kingdom?"

Apollo nodded. "I had granted Dracula, a century prior, the permission to turn the kingdom into the first human/ayashi nation. He was confident and eager to push the plan of coexistence, using the notion of faith and religion as the focus and reasoning." He sighed "The plan and method of which both humanity and ayashi would be introduced and from there progress was quite naturally feasible. Dracula had indeed thought the plan through; a triumph in planning which unfortunately was met with it's monumental failure."

The Harbinger looked down "As such, your race like many other 'boundary' races, were the ones who paid the most... and alas It would seem that I failed Oyataka and everyone upon that sanctuary, as it no longer stands from what Lady Eris has told me. But, at lease the remainder of them are safe and sound."

Ruby laid a hand on Apollo's shoulder, rubbing it softly. "Perhaps it was for the best, Apollo. After all, it's almost impossible for the efforts of one to change the minds of many."

"Yes, but it is an endeavor I wish to undertake." Apollo gazed in her eyes. "When you have lived as long as I have, you see the reasons why so much agony and heartache exists. People are simply unwilling to accept each other. It is a case of 'I am right, and you are wrong.' Nothing good ever comes of not accepting another's ideals."

"Is that why you took away the Headmaster and Tohou's rights and authority, returning it to yourself?"

"Partly. There is more to it." Apollo sighed, and for a moment Ruby could see age in Apollo's eyes. It was the gaze of a wise man who had seen a million things, wished he had never seen them, and had to learn the hard way how to become better. "My reasoning for removing their authority is partly hypocritical, I will confess. But mostly it comes from both knowing what is going to take place next and the consequences of his haste to accelerate matters; the repetition of Wallachia. And now he has thrust a great ordeal on the shoulders of young Aono who bears much more a burden then he would realize." He shook his head.

"So you'd go through with Tsukune becoming a Dark Lord?" Ruby asked.

"He is still just a boy without a single notion of eternity. As a young one, I too could not comprehend eternity; to see centuries pass as if they were hours, for civilizations to rise and to fall in what would seem as only a day. Only when he can understand the full gravity of choice, would he ever be capable of undertaking the role. I had thought Tenmei and Tohou, like Akasha,would be able to contend with the weight of their choices... but it seems as if I was indeed wrong in that regard as well."

"Being a Dark Lord really is a huge ordeal."

Apollo chuckled. "My dear, if you only knew."

The gondola reached its destination and Apollo stretched as he stood up. "Well, it has been a pleasant day with you, dear and we must certainly make our outings a habit. But for now, I am afraid we must return to the Estate. I have young Aono's trial to attend to, and I have this feeling..." He stared off into space for a moment, then shook his head. "It is more likely than not a false premonition."

He stretched out his hand to help Ruby out of the Gondola. As she stepped up, she suddenly felt drawn to his face. She couldn't understand why, but at that moment, she made a decision that changed her life.

She stood up on her tiptoes, and gave Apollo a kiss.

Not on the cheek, however. She went straight for gold and kissed him on the lips.

The moment their lips touched, it was like the entire world vanished around them. Apollo's eyes widened in shock, and then closed in rapture as he gave into emotions he didn't know he even had. Ruby pressed herself against Apollo's body and he found his arms wrapping tenderly around her. Their lips parted and their tongues began to dance, trying to convey their need for each other. When the two of them pulled away, they just stood there; Ruby feeling short of breath, and for good reason, as they had probably been kissing each other for a good minute.

And then realization dawned on the Witch, and her eyes went wide with panic. "Oh- uh- I- uh- um..." She giggled nervously. "Let's get back to the car, shall we? Nurari is probably bored out of his mind waiting for us." She tried pulling him along, but Apollo was rooted in place. She groaned and started walking away, her face burning hot and bright red.

Apollo stood there, trying to make sense of what had just happened. The moment Ruby had kissed him, the pain he'd always felt suddenly was numbed. It was like he was at peace again, like he was with one of his Queens.

The boatman stepped up onto the dock and gave Apollo an almost fatherly nudge in the side. He spoke to Apollo in fluent Italian. "That is definitely a woman who'd let you steal her heart with that smile. And I've come across my fair share of couples; you definitely feel the same."

Apollo responded in kind, with a sheepish smile. "Am I that obvious?"

The boatman grinned and nodded. "As obvious as this Gondola floats."

Apollo nods. "Thank you for your services. I truly appreciate it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch, which he gave to the man. "Here is a tip. You have fully earned it."

As he began walking away, he heard the boatman exclaim in absolute shock and surprise as he more than likely opened the pouch and found the ten gold coins tucked away inside, which was probably worth more than what he made in an entire two months. He followed Ruby, who had gained some distance between them and was wearing the deepest shade of red on her face as her mind raced.

"Oh why did I do that?! He's going to think poorly of me! ...Why do I care so much!? Why is it just...just... Oh Ruby, get a grip!"

Neither of them knew, however, that this was just the beginning of the strong ties that would bind them.

* * *

"Cicero, get that beer out of my face!" Moka yelled.

Cicero chuckled. "I swear, you're not as fun as Tsuku to drink with, but you're still fun as hell to tease!" He took a swig from the glass and sighed happily. "That'll never change."

Moka groaned. "That's for sure. Tsukune loves making me shy from time to time..."

Kurumu grumbled. "I wish he'd make _me_ shy... and to make things worse, they won't let me have any sake!" She buried her face in her arms and looked at the glass filled with lemonade. "I miss drinking sake... I want alcohol in general!"

Mizore sipped from her lemonade slush. "Don't we all."

They were in the bar, chilling out after a long day. First the blow out between Naoko and Moka, then Moka had let her friends come into the Arena for a bit to train. They missed P.E. And wanted to get some exercise, so Moka had asked her grandfather for permission before he picked up Ruby for their outing.

They had staged a mock battle, one on two style, and Kurumu and Mizore got a little too serious halfway in. Cicero somehow managed to stop Moka from killing the two girls, due to their taunts about taking Tsukune back from her. Then he'd invited them to the bar, treating them to some drinks. Moka and Cicero had some twisted tea, and Kurumu and Mizore were forced to drink lemonade. The bartender wouldn't let them have any alcohol, because in their haste to leave the academy, they left their ID's. However, the bartender knew Moka and let her drink. Kurumu, to say the least, had been pissed.

Moka giggled. "Don't worry, Kurumu. If you ask Grandfather to help out, you might find that you'll have your ID in a day or so!"

Kurumu smiled. "That sounds nice of him. Will he really do that?"

Moka shrugged. "I have no reason to believe that he wouldn't."

Cicero grunted. "The Chief has always been good about helping out with something if asked to. Sometimes you forget the guy is the Emperor of our Realm. He just seems like a guy that wants to help everyone if he can, and make them happy."

Mizore smiled. "Now why does that sound so familiar, I wonder...?"

Kurumu and Moka blushed and smiled.

"That's Tsukune alright." Moka said.

The succubus nodded. "He'd jump the moon if it could help someone."

"Speaking of which..." Moka said, suddenly getting an idea. "Kurumu, why don't you and I have a contest to see who can fly the highest? Winner gets to wear one of Tsukune's hoodies for a day."

Kurumu almost jumped out of her seat. "I'm on it! Let's go! I'll kick your ass, girlfriend!"

The vampiress smiled at her friend. "Well then, why don't we-"

Moka froze, her face suddenly taught with concern and fear.

"Mokie?" Cicero asked, poking her in the shoulder gently. "You okay?"

"Moka, talk to us." Kurumu said, her happy mood gone. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Tsukune." Moka said.

Cicero blinked. "Wow. Woman's intuition, much?"

"Shut up, Cicero!" She snapped harshly.

Everyone blinked hard.

"Wow." Mizore said. "She's really upset."

"What's wrong with Tsukune, Moka?" Kurumu asked, her eyes wide. "Is he hurt?"

"He's having a nightmare. And it's a big one."

Everyone sighed.

"Like that's a bad thing." Cicero said. "Everyone gets nightmares. Like one time I had a dream Ma was after me with a hammer again, and-"

"You don't get the nightmares Tsukune has." Moka said bitterly, pain evident in her voice. It sounded like she was biting back tears. "It's something straight out of the American SAW movies. It's something I wouldn't wish on anyone else. Sometimes, if we're asleep at the same time, I can see them through our bond. And..."

Moka's expression changed. She was puzzled at first, then surprised. And then a look of malicious anger crossed her face that was so savage everyone backed up in fear.

"Ummm... Moka?" Mizore reached out to touch Moka's shoulder, then stopped as she spoke.

" _Who the fuck are you..._ "She said in a chilling voice. " _And what are you doing in my husband's head?!_ "

* * *

Tsukune was screaming. He could see Moka chained above him, with the ends of the chains hooked into every available piece of flesh. The chains pulled at her flesh in the most gruesome way, causing the flesh to fray and become web-like from the strain. She was screaming in pain, crying out to him, trying to get him to save her; but sadly, Tsukune wasn't even able to move move, much less able to even use his powers. He was rooted in place by some unknown, unseen force that refused to let him move an inch. As he stood there, writhing and squirming as he tried to break free, he felt an impossibly heavy presence behind him. It was evil, menacing, and all consuming. Tsukune could feel his own will being eaten away.

Moka screamed his name in a chilling fashion as the chains moved at once in a blinding speed, ripping her to shreds. She died, vanishing in a rain of crimson. In her place were two floating, blood red eyes.

Tsukune gazed in terror at the eyes, and then screamed, clutching at his head as a wave of earth-shattering pain swept through his skull as six words echoed in his mind.

 **I... SEE... YOU... YOU... ARE... MINE!**

Tsukune bolted out of his bed, tearing his throat raw with his screams. The pain felt like a vise grip around his skull, and it almost didn't let go. But the moment it felt like Tsukune was about to black out again, Tsukune could feel Moka on the other end of his mind dragging the painful influence away from his mind with violent intent. An angered Moka was not one to be trifled with, especially when it had to do with Tsukune. Once again, as he felt her concern filter through his end of the Bond, he tried as before and portrayed his gratitude towards her. Again, the sensation of pure love and comfort from his wife was amazing.

He exhaled hard, releasing all the pent up stress in his body and groaned as his muscles contracted while he stood up. He looked around him tiredly, and shivered. As he looked down, he noticed that his clothes were now soaked thoroughly with sweat. He quickly peeled off his clothes and changed into the uniform Apollo had made for him. A maid named Seduire had knocked on his door the night before and brought him an entire bag of them, which was a good thing considering his last one had been torn to shreds from the mountain climb. As he slipped it on, the fabric fitted itself against his muscles and his sides while somehow maintaining an amazing level of comfort. He smiled and made a mental note to thank Seduire again for making such amazing clothes.

Tsukune walked over to his door and reached for the doorknob, but felt something stop him. His eyes wandered on their own to the nightstand, where Apollo's journal lay. He'd read more of it last night, and learned that among the people that gained personal training from Apollo were Akasha Bloodriver, Timaeus, and Dracula himself, before he'd lost himself to the desire for vengeance. And now he was here, standing in the footsteps of those great names. What the hell was he doing here?

His grip on the handle tightened... That was right... He was here for Moka, so that he wouldn't lose himself and leave her alone. Not to mention his parents and Kyoko...

Tsukune shook his head, trying to release himself from the grasp of that vivid nightmare he'd escaped. He absentmindedly grabbed the journal and walked out into the hall.

As he stepped out, he ran into someone who looked roughly a few years older then himself, with spiked dirty blonde hair and a leather jacket. He stood straight, with a hidden air of regalty about him. What unnerved him, however, was the look in his eyes. They were on fire, literally, burning with a dark hatred that seemed to have been alive for eons.

The figure gave Tsukune the dirtiest side glance, then scoffed and shook his head in disgust. "You're Tsukune Aono? With all due respect, from all the tales I expected you to look a little more... well, more." He started to walk away, but Tsukune grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Dude." Tsukune said. "I may look wimpy, but that's still no excuse to be ugly with me. After all, big things come in -"

That's when the figure's hand thrust out for Tsukune's throat. Tsukune, thanks to the self training from Apollo's set trials thus far, managed to avoid the stranger's grasp as it slammed into the wall behind him with violent force. Cracks spiraled down the wall in every direction. Then the stranger's forearm smashed into Tsukune's throat, sending his head and body smashing three inches into the material behind him. Blood trickled down the side of Tsukune's scalp as the stranger leaned in closer to growl at Tsukune.

"Understand this; I am not as kind as my father; I hold little care for you and it is only by his request that I have bothered to assist you today. To me, you're expendable and a threat to my niece for the moment. So if you step one toe out of line in my father's absence, I won't show you the same mercy!"

Tsukune's will began to falter, but curiosity once again contained him. "Your niece?"

"Moka, you damn idiot! You may be her husband, but if I even think you're going to hurt her in any way, I will slay you without any qualms. You may be a Shinsai, but you can't do much as you are now, can you?" His eyes burned with red fire, and the blue-orange iris transformed into a dragon's eyes.

Tsukune heard the same words flash through his mind.

 **I. SEE. YOU...YOU. ARE. MINE.**

Tsukune's eyes widened with fear, and he could feel his chest tightening violently. His vision began to fade, and his stomach twisted. Tsukune couldn't help it; the fear he felt from that voice alone followed by the sight of those familiar eyes was too much for him.

He screamed.

He shouldn't have done that, because he felt Moka's emotions flare maliciously and at the same time, the stranger glared at him with even greater distaste.

"So not only are you expendable and a threat; but a coward also. Just what Father and my niece see in you, I am yet to comprehend-"

"Prince Fafnir, that is enough." a familiar voice echoed from behind them.

Fafnir spun on his heels while still holding Tsukune against the wall. As he peered around his head, Tsukune could just barely see Eris; she was standing with her hand on the hilt of her sword, staring daggers at the figure.

"That is enough, I said." Eris repeated. "I do believe you have better things to do with your time besides breaking my master's rules."

Fafnir growled, and looked from Tsukune to Eris, then huffed and released Tsukune from his vice grip. He straightened his jacket and growled at Tsukune before walking away with his hands in his pockets.

Tsukune groaned as he stood, his bones popping and snapping back into place. His entire body had been jarred from the blow. Eris helped Tsukune to his feet and performed a once-over to assess his health, despite what Tsukune had to say about him being fine.

"It would be advised not to antagonize the son of my master. He is at best, ill tempered." Eris commented as she glanced blankly at Tsukune.

"That's Apollo's son? I find it hard to believe that his father's so gentle and considerate and yet he's so..."

"Abrasive? His mother, the late Dragoness Lady Vale, held a similar tendency. Brazen and vengeful against most others and yet as gentle as a newborn in my master's presence." Eris responded almost automatically before walking past.

"You would do well to rest up; your trial starts at dawn as my master has instructed." She commented.

Tsukune just looked after her, and he could have sworn that Eris had frowned slightly at the mention of Fafnir's mother, almost as if they had held a grudge towards one another. "Was there anything wrong between you and Lady Vale?"

Without even looking back, Eris responded in a chilly tone, "Irrelevant to my duty, boy."

* * *

Tsukune spent more time in his room, reading from the journal. There were so many things inside this journal, and it appeared that it wasn't the only volume. After all, Apollo had been born before any of recorded time, so it would make sense that the story of his life couldn't be contained to a single tome. But still, it seemed that the words flowed off of the pages and into Tsukune's mind.

There was information about the Shinsai state, things that Apollo had observed about Alucard when he'd been training with Tsukune. Increased desire for blood, increased durability, and various other observations. There were even times when Apollo observed that, while training, the Shinsai had been distracted. Apollo even went so far as to mention that he even looked worried, no, scared about something. But when Apollo tried to bring the subject up, Alucard would brush it off, as if he couldn't bring himself to talk about it. Apollo expressed that he felt concern towards his student, but had trusted him. After all, he also was training his daughter Akasha, along Tenmei and Tohou.

Akasha and Alucard were close, just like brother and sister. Apollo had watched their friendship grow, almost burning with pride as the two of them spurred each other on, helping each other in their training as friendly rivals. They loved each other, and Akasha adored Alucard just like a little sister. Apollo had wished these wonderful days would never end. It was almost perfect.

But nothing good can stay forever. A few months later, Alucard had born witness to the destruction of Wallachia, his kingdom in which he had founded with Apollo's confidence. Humans had been taught of the existence of Ayashi and burned it to the ground in what they considered a holy war. Alucard became bitter and attacked, soon becoming the being that Tsukune and Moka had battled on that fateful day. It hurt Apollo to have to fight his student, and many humans and Ayashi lost their lives during that seven day war that would take place over three centuries later, when the Shinsai had emerged from his hiding. In a last ditch effort, Apollo was determined to seal himself and Alucard away. He prepared the ceremony while his students bought him time. But before he could finish, he was knocked unconscious from behind. When he came to, the battle was over and Alucard had been sealed away using someone else's life force.

Tenmei and Tohou, with tears in their eyes, told him what had happened. Akasha was determined to stop Alucard, and knocked Apollo out herself and sealed herself with Alucard. For a few moments, Apollo could hardly believe what he was hearing. And then, reality hit him like a nuke.

 _ **That great pain that I am destined to never escape increased tremendously that day. I thought that losing my Queen brought more than enough pain to my heart; now that I have lost my precious daughter, it should have killed me. A strange version of a waking nightmare had become my life in mere moments, and I still wish for my dearest friends to tell me it was all a cruel jest. But, that wish is for naught. I had lost my daughter to the monster spawned from that race of elitists. I could not even ponder how another would react to the pain I am forever a prisoner to endure.**_

 **As I strive to bestow the world it's truly deserved prosperity, the peoples their reach for the stars; it becomes ever more so apparent that rest will never be afforded. I never cease for such, though the sacrifices made often leave me wishing for such.**

Apollo had a way of attaching his emotions to the words he inscribed on paper. It was effective, as well, as Tsukune felt tears rolling down his cheeks slowly. He also learned that Vampires were the enemies of the Harbingers, and, due to the Vampires' stance on their supremacy, they had been at war for thousands of years. Why he'd taken Dracula as his student still confused him. When he started reading the journal from the beginning, Dracula had apparently already been his student for a while.

Then, as he was about to close the journal, something caught his eye.

 _ **The blood of the Shinsai is unique. One of a kind, and not easily replicated. If I work this into the Black Scale's Blood Seal, perhaps I can use this to ensure the Chimera will never escape... However, if one were to introduce the blood of a Shinsai to the seal, He would -**_

The journal was cut off there. Tsukune flipped the book over, but he'd reached the end. What was this about the Blood of a Shinsai in a Blood seal? What would happen?

Tsukune groaned. He'd had many questions answered, but now he had one big one just staring him in the face. There was a knock on the door, but Tsukune couldn't be bothered. He was much too bothered by what he'd just read. What Chimera? The only Chimera he remembered was Kiria, the man from Fairy Tale who had caused them so much trouble, especially with Hakuto.

"What are you doing, boy?" a voice came from over his shoulder.

Tsukune jumped and was surprised to see Eris looking over his shoulder, gazing at the journal over his shoulder. Tsukune felt a sudden wave of guilt overcome him, as he remembered that he probably shouldn't even have this journal in the first place.

"I was... just reading... sorry." Tsukune said sadly.

"That is impossible. There is no way you could understand what is inside the book you hold. Hand it over." Eris held out her hand.

Tsukune sighed. "It's just Apollo's journal. I doubt that it's hard to understand." But he did as he was told and handed the journal over to Eris, who raised an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"Pray tell, then." Eris said. "What was in the passage you were reading?"

Tsukune shrugged. "Something about a Blood Seal and the Black Scale. The Black Scale... that's the dragon head thing I saw in that chamber, right?"

Eris' eyes widened, which considering her usual blank expression to anything that happened, meant she was seriously shocked. Tsukune blinked. "What? What's wrong?"

"This not a subject you should be concerning yourself with." Eris turned her back to him, then looked behind her. "Follow me. My master requested I take you to your next trial."

Tsukune nodded. "Sure thing. Whatever gets me to Moka faster. Lead the way."

* * *

Apollo was waiting outside the Arena, along with the guy from before. Tsukune noticed that Prince Fafnir, as Eris had called him, had his head bowed and apologizing to his father.

"Your habit of breaking into violence with little provocation is not one that I would have encouraged, nor would have your mother; rest her soul." Apollo said sternly, his arms crossed over his chest. "You were offered no reasoning to lay your hands upon the boy and you have certainly disregarded my abhorrence for violence in my house, for the sake of throwing your weight. Now, my son, what have you to say?"

"My deepest apologies, honorable Father." Fafnir said softly. "I let my temper get the best of me once more... may I be allowed to ask for your forgiveness?"

"You know that you may always do so. But your punishment will be determined later. For now, the task that I have mentioned before has drawn nigh." Apollo turned to Eris and smiled, a pleasant replacing the scolding look from before. "Hello, Lady Eris."

"Master, I have brought Tsukune Aono as requested."

"Ah, excellent." Apollo turned to his son, who looked down shamefully. "I believe also that you owe young Aono somethi..." As he turned, he noticed the journal in Eris's hand. His eyes narrowed, and looked inquisitively at his right hand. "Is there a reason why you would be carrying that?"

Eris handed the book over demurely. "I found Tsukune Aono with it, he claims to have been reading the contents within."

Tsukune rubbed his neck nervously and looked down. "I...I didn't mean to pry..."

"I have no issue with you reading from my memoirs and journals, my boy." Apollo replied, a foreign look crossing his face. "However, I find it impossible to believe you are able to read the words from these particular tomes. They are written in a long dead language, of which I am the last fluent speaker."

Tsukune blinked. "Ummm... wait, what? Dead language? I don't mean to insult you, but it didn't seem very dead to me, Apollo."

Tsukune winced as the red eyes and words echoed in his mind once more.

 _ **YOU... ARE... MINE...**_

* * *

Apollo just stared back at Tsukune, cynical about the claim, the Harbinger decided to test the claim.

"Please, do tell me your full name, young one" Apollo spoke. To him it made sense, but to the others in the room, they looked his way confused as they had heard nothing but a rather melodious hum.

"Tsukune Aono. Why are you asking? It's not a unknown fact." Tsukune asked confusedly, speaking in the same strange tune as he was.

Apollo felt a cold chill run across his back, and began to sweat lightly. The room fell silent at the sight of the Emperor's eyes widening in stunned disbelief.

"Not possible... how are you speaking Tone? How do you understand Tone?" Apollo asked both curiously and with concern. To the listeners, his words were nothing yet more melodious humming. Many of them muttered to one another, claiming that it sounded beautiful, others taking more note of Apollo's expression of puzzlement.

Tsukune blinked again, and tilted his head to the side. "Pardon my language, but what the hell is Tone? Is that an accent or something?"

Apollo's face turned from stunned disbelief into a contemplative frown. He clicked his tongue, a habit he had developed and those who knew him, understood it was a sign of frustration from experiencing a new unknown.

"Boy, you do not realize you are speaking what you were reading... and I wager that you heard me speaking as if I were speaking normally...correct?" Apollo finally asked, this time in Japanese.

Tsukune nodded. Then frowned. "Wait, I don't understand... we were speaking another language? That makes no sense..."

Apollo clicked his tongue again then spoke.

"It should not even be possible, most are unable to speak more then one language naturally and anything they learn of another language is limited to single structure unless taught." He stated, this time speaking in German.

"I understand that." Tsukune replied fluently. "But I don't understand what is _going on_."

"It would seem you have a talent... or at least one that has only recently... 'blossomed' one could say..." Apollo commented, speaking ancient Aramaic.

"A talent, you say?" Tsukune rubbed his chin. "Is it the Shinsai? You wrote something about them being a paragon of their kind, and yet an unknown..."

Apollo's frown deepened. "Even Dracula had to be taught modern tongue upon his first revival...I assume you learned about that from this particular tome of mine?" He asked in ancient Somalian.

"I'm afraid not," Tsukune said sadly. "When I found that volume and started it, it had recorded that Dracula had been your student for several years. Plus there was a bunch of information that I never got to finish at the end. You really should think about finishing your sentences before you close a book. It's the worst kind of cliffhanger, in my opinion."

Apollo's frown lightened as he chuckled and spoke in Japanese once more "Well I never expected anyone other then myself to read these tomes of mine. I write them for reflection, rather then for actual reading." Their audience completely baffled at what they had witnessed.

"Father...just what...was...that?" Fafnir asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Young Aono here appears to have a talent for immediately recognizing language; hearing it, speaking it, reading... and I wager capable of writing it as if he had done so all his life." Apollo replied collectively.

He sighed.

"To answer your question; yes, Dracula was once a student of mine. As I had revealed to Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari while bringing you to this estate; he is...was older then you know. Indeed, aside from the many times I have spent years within the Arena for training, he was the only being alive, older then myself."

Tsukune's eyebrows shot up. "That's crazy. How is that possible? And even more important... how the hell am I able to do what you say? Recognizing... speaking... what?! And you didn't answer my question. Is this because of the Shinsai in me?"

"Actually boy, I did. After what you have endured so far; I would have at least expected you to perceive the value of paying attention." Apollo replied in a minor scolding manner. "Dracula himself had to be taught to speak in modern tongue, and he was Shinsai, much like yourself. Had this talent of yours been of the blood you carry, I would not be so confounded as to how you have attained it, though that is not possible either with Shinso blood."

Tsukune sighed and sat down hard, absentmindedly switching to Apollo's language. "I'm sorry... I don't understand anything anymore... And now I've got a massive headache." He chuckled. "As if my nightmares weren't bad enough..."

"You have been enduring nightmares, young one?" Apollo asked, kindly ignoring the fact that he was still battling the confusion he himself was experiencing. "They have been affecting you seriously I gather?"

"Father? Perhaps it best that we begin the training." Fafnir offered. "It won't do the boy good if he is going to battle himself instead of focusing on what's to come." His eyes hardened. "Because I do not intend to show this one any less mercy, simply because you have taken your own time to deal with his... condition."

"That dragon thing I saw keeps popping in my head, even after I'm awake..." Tsukune said. "It... It keeps talking to me. It's in the same place I got your journal. I think it was called the Black Scale, or something like that..."

"How did you find yourself down there? And how did you obtain the tome from there? I keep all books, especially those within the Library?" Apollo asked kindly.

"Naoko was messing with me during breakfast, and I ran away. Before I knew it, I ended up there after getting lost." Tsukune said, rubbing his head.

Apollo sighed "Typical Naoko... and the tome?"

"Found it after some stranger tried to convince me of some strange junk." Tsukune suddenly winced again, as if in some unseen pain.

Apollo could barely hear the following words coming from Tsukune's mouth, but for the first time, he could feel fear in Tsukune's voice.

"Get... out of my head... now..."

Alarms rang in Apollo's head, and he immediately knelt down next to the young Shinsai, who seemed he couldn't remove his hands from his head. "Young Tsukune... what is he saying, if I may ask?"

Tsukune blinked away tears. Apollo felt his heart go out to the boy. He was truly in immense pain, considering he'd fallen off the mountain three times during Pyotan's Trial without so much as a single tear.

"I... See... You..." Tsukune said slowly. "You... are... mine..."

Apollo felt fear clutch at his heart. This could only mean the boy's presence in the containment pit had weakened the Black Scale's seal considerably. He had no idea who this stranger Moka's husband spoke of was, but he was determined to find out who and keep him from causing any more trouble.

"Fafnir..." Apollo said to his son. "Why don't you take care of my student and begin the trial without me? There are things that I must urgently attend to."

Fafnir began to object, but stopped when he saw the expression on Apollo's face. This was no joke... this was actually life and death. Fafnir sighed, dragged the Tsukune roughly to his feet and pushed him towards the Arena. After the door closed behind the two of them, Apollo stood and gave Eris a pointed look.

Eris nodded. "How may I serve you?"

"I want you to pull as much information on Tsukune Aono as you can. Everything you find, I want it. His heritage, his favorite forms of entertainment, past friendships and old enemies... everything."

"You suspect something, Master?"

Apollo sighed, and nodded. "There is no such talent as I mentioned. To be able to instantly recognize a language and converse through it by all means available fluently is impossible and encroaching on the farthest reaches of reality available. Indeed, there is something happening here that I have yet to figure out. And I must, before it drives me mad."

"Understood." Eris bowed. "Is that all?"

Apollo shook his head. "I want you to increase the guard detail on all the pieces of Typhon. If this person knows of the Black Scale's location, it would not be far-fetched to assume he knows where the other seven pieces are. If he is serious, then the fool may actually attempt to revive Typhon. If that happens... who knows what disasters may befall us.

Apollo popped his neck. "As I said, extra security at the sights of the pieces imprisonment. Their orders: to stop any foul play and report immediately if anything of concern arises. Understood?"

Eris bowed once more, her hand over her heart. "As you wish, Master." She turned on her heels, and glided out of the hall just as she had arrived.

Apollo sighed, and walked over to a door marked just like the one to the Arena. However, this sigil was upside down. He opened the door and walked into a vast library containing an immense amount of knowledge, gathered over the ages as Apollo traveled. Whether it be Ayashi based knowledge, or Human-based knowledge, Apollo collected it without discrimination or restraint. All those eons of collecting were hopefully about to pay off though.

Apollo needed answers. And he needed them now.

* * *

Fafnir huffed as he reached inside his pockets and fiddled with something that looked like a blue and red key. Tsukune was still reeling from the conversation with Apollo. The fact that he was able to speak in several different languages, even Apollo's dead native tongue, was certainly something that sent his mind through the spin cycle. He wondered what could be the cause of it...

Fafnir chuckled to himself, catching Tsukune's attention. As he watched, Fafnir walked over to one of the stone walls and inserted the key into a small hole in the wall that Tsukune hadn't noticed before. The key clicked into place, and when he twisted it sharply, the entire room changed. It twisted and flashed and finally spun fast, faster than Tsukune's eyes could follow. When the world finally stopped spinning, Tsukune found himself standing in the middle of a hot, mountainous, and barren wasteland filled with pits and canyons. A hot wind blew past Tsukune, almost burning his skin and sending sand into his eyes. He yelped in pain from the sensation and quickly shielded himself. As he looked around, he noticed that he no longer could see Fafnir anywhere.

"LOOKING FOR ME?" A loud voice boomed from above him, followed by a loud whooshing sound.

Tsukune lifted his head... and almost lost his mind.

There was a giant dragon above him. It was easily the size of a football stadium, with flaming eyes and webbed wings that stretched even beyond Tsukune's view. His scales shone like liquid gold in the harsh sunlight, and heat radiated from his body, scorching the air around him.

The dragon bared its fangs in a gruesome grin. "WHAT'S THE MATTER, BOY?! NOT WHAT YOU WERE EXPECTING?"

The voice was familiar to Tsukune, and his eyes widened in shock. "Fafnir?!"

The dragon chuckled maliciously. "I AM THE KING OF DRAGONS, BOY; YOUR CHALLENGE TODAY IS TO CHALLENGE ME, THE MASTER OF FLYING. YOU MUST CATCH ME... IF YOU POSSIBLY CAN."

Tsukune nodded. "Should be easy enough."

Fafnir bared his teeth once more. "WELL THEN... WE SHALL SEE IF YOU CAN TAKE _THIS_ AS WELL!"

In that moment, Fafnir turned into a blur and Tsukune felt a blistering pain in his side as Fafnir sped past him and blood spurted from a deep gash on the vampire's arm. Tsukune screamed in pain and dashed to the side as Fafnir reappeared in the distance.

"What the hell?!" Tsukune cried out as the gash in his side started to heal. "I was supposed to catch you, not get attacked by you!"

Fafnir chuckled. "IT'S CALLED IMPROVISING, BOY. WE SHALL SEE HOW WELL YOU FARE NOW THAT YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT YOUR OWN SAFETY AS WELL!"

With that, Fafnir blurred again, his wings moving at a dizzying speed. Tsukune barely dodged the attack while trying to jump simultaneously, hoping that maybe he could be lucky and manage to land of Fafnir's back. But, unfortunately that wasn't the case and Tsukune tumbled to the ground in a heap.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FATHER'S PUPIL!"

Another blur. This time, Tsukune was cut almost to the bone. Blood sprayed out from his arm like a crimson fountain; it was a wound that would be mortal to anyone else. He could feel Moka in the back of his mind in a state of panic, but he pushed it out of his mind and focused on the task at hand. Fafnir was coming back at him again, and Tsukune rolled out of the way to dodge. But he rolled too far and ended up falling off the edge of an unseen cliff.

Tsukune could hear Fafnir laughing as he plummeted into the depths of the canyon, craggy rock and sand flying past his line of vision before he landed hard on his side, aggravating his already serious wound.

"YOUR FAVOR IN MY FATHER'S EYES DOES _NOT_ MAKE YOU SPECIAL, YOU LITTLE WORM!" Fafnir was enjoying himself as he laughed and dived into the canyon after him.

Tsukune groaned and rose to his feet, looking around him. He noticed that he was on a outcropping of rock several hundred feet off of the ground, with a small cave just feet away from him. Tsukune looked at the dragon that was fast approaching, expecting him to blast through and shatter the cropping below him...

...but strangely enough, Fafnir didn't notice in his haste to reach the ground. He sped right past him, screaming taunt after taunt.

Tsukune backed up into the cave behind him, savoring the brief respite as his body continued to heal gradually. And as he recuperated, something Apollo said in his journal flashed through his mind.

 _ **"One must be wary of the emotions that run high as the stakes that compel one against his foe. While certain attributes of each may permit a mental advantage, being aware with a clear mind is paramount, for whomsoever permits themselves to be consumed by their rage, by their fear or their own assured sense of victory are by the throngs of error ensnared."**_

Tsukune nodded his head absentmindedly. So far, it would seem that he'd been doing nothing but feeding into Fafnir's own arrogance and pride. And, if he didn't know any better, Tsukune could've sworn that the Dragon King was furious.

As Tsukune reflected on this, he could hear the dragon screaming in outrage outside.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU MONGREL?" the dragon roared. "COWARD! FACE ME LIKE A MAN SHOULD! OR DO YOU FINALLY ACCEPT DEFEAT?!"

Tsukune could hear him as Fafnir soared through the canyon, trying to find him. And as he sat there, the inklings of a plan began forming in his mind.

 _This just might work..._ Tsukune thought.

* * *

Apollo sat in his study, delving deep into the lore and history books. Try as he might, he simply couldn't find any leads as to the boy's situation. It was simply unheard of, the fact that anyone outside of the Harbinger's own race was able to understand and even fluently respond in Tone. And not just that. Tsukune Aono was able to follow Apollo through several dead languages and various others without skipping a single beat. And yet he had no idea he was doing it!

Apollo reached over to grab a drink one of the maids had generously brought him a while ago and took a sip. He smiled. Lemonade. Carol knew exactly what he liked. He sipped it again and set the glass down. As he started reading again, he noticed something strange in the air. It was almost like a familiar presence he'd known before, but was now tainted with something else. As he looked back at the glass, he noticed that the liquid was shaking still.

Apollo raised an eyebrow and stood to his feet, gazing around him cautiously before walking outside of the study.

And that's when an explosion resounded in the main lobby.

* * *

"No way!" Beth squeaked. "He did not do that!"

Moka smirked and couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, he did. Tsukune was so shocked he could hardly stand! And then his nose started bleeding and he almost passed out!"

The two girls were sitting in Moka's old room, on her old pink four poster bed. Moka was clutching a picture of her and Tsukune from they went on their first official date to Tokyo. They were standing in front of a movie theater, which Moka had never been to before. Tsukune was holding her around the waist and was trying to feed her a piece of pizza, and Moka was holding her hands up in surprise. Moka was upset at first how obvious it was that she was blushing furiously in the photo, but later came to really love the photo. As she now held it, she told was telling Beth a story of how Tsukune accidentally stumbled on her as she was changing. She'd been standing in her underwear and and absentmindedly invited Tsukune in.

"Oh your poor husband..." Beth said.

"Like it was on purpose!" Moka said blushing hard. "Besides... it's not like he didn't like what he saw..."

"I'll bet he did!" Beth said, winking. "You got the curves in all the right places, and anytime you walk in public you make all the women jealous of you!"

Moka scoffed. "As if."

"Honestly! I'm also speaking about myself." Beth held her own small bosom. "I wish mine were bigger, honestly. I'd get so much more attention."

"It's not all it's cracked up to be." the vampiress said. "They're heavy, and they get in the way a lot. Not to mention it's hard to find clothes that you can actually fit them in."

Beth waved a hand. "Like that's all bad."

Moka raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. Enjoy having to be careful when bending over, because they will pop out of your shirt for everyone to see if you're not."

Beth swallowed. "Yeah. That might be a bad thing." She smiled again. "But, I'll bet Tsukune is happy that they're like that."

Moka shrugged. "He likes it when I push his face between them. It's like the perfect pillow."

"Better not tell Fafnir about that." Beth chuckled.

Moka groaned. "As if. He already doesn't like Tsukune. I don't wanna give him a reason to not like him more..."

"Speaking of which..." Beth got a really evil look on her face. "Have you two slept together yet?"

Moka nodded. "We did one night, before Grandfather came and took him. It was the best night of my life. Tsukune proposed to me in the most amazing way, and then when he held me... it was like home." Moka sighed. "Best night of sleep ever."

"And did you guys..." Beth wiggled her eyebrows at her.

"Did we what?" Moka said blankly.

"Did you guys... do it?" Beth asked conspiratorially.

Moka turned fifteen shades of red. "No, no, no! We...we... haven't gotten that far yet." Moka grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it tight.

Beth sighed. "What's your problem? You're husband and wife. It's kind of required in a way... wait... Are you afraid you might suck at it or something?"

Moka buried her head in the pillow and groaned. "...Maybe."

Beth sat next to her friend on the bed. "Moka... I'm sure you'll do fine. You love him, right?"

Moka nodded hard. "More than I ever thought I could. It hurts that I can't be with him. I can feel him in my mind, through our Bond... but it hurts that I can't touch him, see him, or smell him. All I want right now is just to have his arms around me and just hold me..." She grumbled.

"Then you'll do just fine." Beth poked the vampiress. "I've seen your sexy side, Moka, you forget. You may seem sweet and tough and all Tsundere, for lack of a better term. But when you let loose, you let LOOSE. Tsukune won't know what hit him; if he hasn't already been thanking the stars that he has you, then the moment you take him to the bedroom, he's going to worship you!" She giggled. "That's what happened with my husband, anyways."

Moka smiled at her friend. "I suppose so."

she sat

Beth smiled. "So... the first night you two get together, here's what you're going to do..."

She never got to finish her sentence. At that moment, a loud explosion resounded throughout the estate, shaking the building and knocking the two girls into each other.

"What the hell was that?" Beth screamed, her face turning white with panic as she sat up straight.

"I have no idea." Moka said, her face getting serious. "But I'm about to find out."

She quickly stood, their girl's discussion now over, and dashed out of the room. She had a slight idea of what it might be, but she was hoping it wasn't true...

But her hopes were dashed as she ran out to the main foyer and saw the destruction.

The two massive front doors were blown completely off of their hinges, and all the servants, maids and Behemoths were gathered around the intrusion. The Behemoths had their weapons drawn and aimed at the huge, black clad army that had so rudely entered the estate. There were hundreds of them, all in their true monster forms. There were sirens, chimera, vampires, orcs, wendigo, and numerous others that had yet to be named. And at the head of it all stood one tall and very familiar person that Moka knew all too well. But thankfully, it wasn't who she thought it was.

The figure spoke. "Hello, everyone. I hope you don't mind terribly, but I'll have to kill all of you. Nothing personal, just something I need to do."

It was Kiria. The Chimera from Fairy Tale. Moka had hoped that they would never hear from him again.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A voice spoke, that Moka immediately recognized as Cornelia.

Kiria shrugged. "Well, I need Apollo gone. Simple. My friend Hakuto is still unconscious, thanks to some pests. If I ever want to wake him, I'll need more than what I can get with the old bastard still around. After all, he is a Chimera, much like-"

A voice rang out through the foyer. "Chimera?"

Everyone turned around towards the source of the voice and saw Apollo in a button down shirt and neat blue jeans.

"Obsidi Cornelia," Apollo said. "You and your comrades may stand down now. Thank you for your vigilance."

The Behemoths then sheathed their weapons as Apollo leisurely strolled towards the intrusion party, almost as if he hadn't a care in the world. But Moka knew from the way his legs moved stiffly that he was not pleased by any definition of the word.

He looked at Kiria."That boy you mention is more of a malformed human to me. His human body is continuing to reject your infusions... and he is going to die."

Kiria stayed calm somehow. Moka could see however, as she walked down the stairs to stand by her grandfather, that his face was taut with stress."No he's not. I'll get you out of the way, and then I'll be free to do what it takes."

Apollo sighed. "You think you can, because of the blood you infused. Right? But that is not the only problem. Much more then just your hybrid blood has entered his bloodstream. Your mixed blood, I can tell from just glancing at you; is toxic to most and you infused it freely."

Kiria waved a hand dismissively. "Irrelevant, I'll just delay it long enough to find a cure."

Apollo had a sad look in his eyes. "There is no cure; there is only a release and that will come whether you seek out a cure or not."

Moka gulped. "Um...Grandfather, you're saying Hakuto's going to..."

Apollo sighed heavily and looked at his granddaughter. "The blood of Dracula flows through this particular Chimera's veins. By itself, Shinso Blood is likely to end the life of any non-yokai affiliated creature whence infused, but it has been further augmented by his mixed heritage." He frowned. "It is why, early on during your father's possession of Dracula's sealed state, that I halted any experimentation on his flesh and blood."

Apollo returned his gaze to Kiria. "It was to prevent such poisonous side effects from being introduced. Alas it seems in my absence that it is just as Lady Eris reported; those orders were overturned. Humans themselves are simply not meant to house such malicious afflictions and so now, young Hakuto is merely living on borrowed time thanks to this..."

Kiria lost his self control and snarled, his arm morphing into a sharp object. "Enough of this!"

Apollo shook his head and sighed. "...Foolish, little boy that has acted out so recklessly."

"Why?" Kiria cried. "Because I acted to save the life of someone I found interesting? I provided a means to his service."

Apollo chuckled. "Service? Acting out for the sake of selfishly inciting chaos?"

"No." Kiria said. "To reveal the truth to both sides, and let them either find salvation together, or to die together. On their own whim."

Apollo raised an eyebrow and looked at the servants. "Such a caring humanitarian."

"And what would YOU know?" Kiria said darkly, staring deeply into Apollo's eyes. "Just what _are_ you supposed to be? A decisive judge?"

Apollo spoke ominously. "Prepared to judge you for your own selfish ambitions, for one..."

Kiria smirked, but there was no humor in the expression. "You'd have to stop me tearing you to ribbons first..."

Apollo rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "It would appear you have bought your own press, for one so young."

He walked forward, his gaze never lifted from Kiria's. But his lack of intimidation, followed by a flare of Apollo's Yokai, unnerved many of the people behind him. "Understand this, boy: I have faced Chimera before, and you, at best are but a flickering shadow of the last one's skill..."

Kiria acted like he was about to lunge at the Harbinger, but a small, black haired figure held him back. She wore an expression on her face of one who was berating a small child, while holding back the incessant urge to kill him. Moka felt her heart growing cold, as the icy fingers of fear wrapped themselves around it.

It was _her_.

The figure huffed. "Enough of your tongue wagging, Kiria; I'm here to get on with personal matters, not hear you waffle on about what you're not going to do."

Apollo looked at her and nodded. "Akua Shuzen...so finally we meet again."

Akua smiled and looked at her sister. "Hello, dear Moka. You look well. Did you miss me?"

* * *

 **IMPORTANT UPDATE. PLEASE READ**

 _Phoenix Helix : _**Finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Is! HERE! BOY it's been a hell of a few months and we're sorry for the wait, but we promised to deliver and here we have it. Evan's busy schedule and my own work layout have forced us to resort to a monthly update. Hopefully this isn't permanent folks and who knows, we might get chance to surprise you now and then ^^**

 **Thanks for your support guys!**

 _Evansfire : _**This chapter was actually supposed to be a lot longer. But, ultimately it would've taken a lot longer to write it than I had time for. So we settled for this chapter, which still had a crap ton of shit to read. Lots of character development and introducing new elements and mysteries to try and solve.**

 **So, here's the deal. Like Phoenix said, my studies are getting tougher. So I'm changing up the update schedule.**

 **I'm going to upload monthly now. I'll try and publish everything around the 22** **nd** **from now on, and hopefully, that will give you guys the quality of the past couple chapters that you guys have been loving. If you have any complaints, do feel free to address me by PM. I answer every single one honestly and completely.**

 **So!**

 **Favorite or Follow this story if you haven't, every little bit helps me out. And don't forget to review, review, review! I enjoy reading them, and so does Phoenix. We love hearing from you guys.**

 **As always; Thank you, you wonderful people. And I will see you all in the next chapter,** _ **Chapter 12**_ _ **: Unrestrained Anger and a Vampire...**_

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	12. Unrestrained Anger and a Vampire

_**A quick intro from your favorite author duo** **:**_

 _Phoenix Helix:_ **Thank Christ we finally got round to uploading this! Here's to hoping we actually keep to a deadline from now on :P ...tempting fate a little here... But seriously folks, we both owe you all a lot for your patience and it shall be met in kind!**

 **Without further or do, for your viewing pleasure!**

 _Evansfire:_ **Thank you guys so much for all the support. We're hitting a new milestone every time I upload a chapter. We're at 6,300 readers right now. Let's go for gold and hit 10,000! You guys are the greatest. I apologize for the lateness of my uploads, I haven't been able to stick to the schedule as I promised. Life's been kicking my ass. I promise to try and shorten the time between uploads as much as I can.**

 **We're nearing the end of Tsukune's training, and we also have Akua facing off against Apollo. I wonder what shall happen next? We'll just have to find out, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 12** **: Unrestrained Anger and a Vampire**

"...Akua...?" Moka said, a little stunned. "What are you doing here, and with _him_ of all people?" She pointed at the chimera, who seemed a little irked at being referred to so disdainfully.

Akua smiled sweetly at her little sister. "I'll explain later. For now, I've got a job to do." She turned to face Apollo, and her smile melted off of her face.

"Heir of Dracula..." Apollo began with a frown "You ally yourself with the denizens of the underworld once more. For what rea..."

Apollo never got to finish. At that moment, Akua became a blur as she launched herself at Apollo, manipulating her body with the Jigen Tou to better attack her opponent. However, Apollo blocked it with a Jigen Tou of his own, and their battle began.

The entire room stood rapt as the two went at each other, with Akua moving almost faster than the eye could see and Apollo actually seemed to be concentrating while defending himself. Timaeus and Cornelia stood in awe as it seemed that Akua was actually making Apollo try to defend himself. After 30 seconds of them brawling, the two of them stopped and stared at each other for the longest time.

Finally, Apollo smiled. "Impressive. Despite your childish demeanor and immaturity, you have indeed surpassed even Akasha in terms of ability at such a young age."

Akua smiled and did a curtsy that dripped with sarcasm. "Why, thank you, your _Highness_. That means _so_ much."

"Young Akua, I see in many ways that you have not changed." Apollo frowned. "I assume the title of 'Jet Black Devil' was not just rumor. Indeed, you have become exactly like the creature your grandfather allowed himself to be: A blood hungry wretch, content only with your tantrum being appeased."

He glances to the small army standing in the doorway and spoke "If you believe that you will regain your underhanded hierarchy, you are sadly mistaken; the days of this 'underworld' you built within my absence are over. Now if you have not come for anything else, either feel free to find respite here and cause no trouble, or leave quietly."

The black clad figures stared at the small army with an intense gaze, but they didn't move. Many of them shifted their weight nervously, and the others just watched Akua with an intense gaze of their own. Kiria muttered under his breath about "waste of time" and "this is bullshit..."

Akua shook her head. "I faced the Queen of Vampires, Nosferatu; or as you knew her, Akasha, for the sake of acquiring the Shinso power of my ancestor. I didn't stand down to her, and I didn't stand down to the guards outside of your estate who, by the way, are now dead,. I most certainly won't stand down to you."

Apollo sighed heavily and scratched the back of his neck; a twinge of sorrow for the behemoths who had fallen to the Vampress' wrath. "I respect your capability, but it is truly disheartening to see such talents vaunted upon such an egotistic endeavor such as this, for it limits your true potential." Apollo commented as he glances down at her.

"Free my sister and apologize for what you did to Tsukune and I won't have to." Akua remarks.

Apollo blinked. "And, pray tell, what have I done to the boy?"

Even Moka looked confused. "Akua, what are you talking about? Tsukune is fine."

Akua turned red faced and grabbed her sister by the shoulders. "Are you brainwashed? Tsukune is dead! Your dear _grandfather_ here killed him!"

Moka felt like her heart had been shaken. _Tsukune... dead?_

But she would've felt it... wouldn't she? She turned to her grandfather for some kind of sign to see if her adopted sister had been lying.

Apollo shook his head. "I do not know what foolishness the denizens of the Underworld have fed you, but young Aono is fine. He is training so that he can harness his powers; lest they overcome him and defeat him, in both spirit and body." He raised a finger as if he was proving a point. "The boy will only be freed, however, once he is capable of proving himself as no threat. And as far as your sister is concerned; Moka is far from imprisoned, for she has a home here and is safe with me." Apollo assured.

"Did you say the same for Akasha?" Akua said bitterly.

The entire room froze. And not just metaphorically. You could feel the temperature in the room drop a staggering fifteen degrees or so. Apollo's gaze visibly hardened, and his lips grew taut.

"Akua... please don't." Moka begged.

"Why? Doesn't he know because of my wanting the Shinso bloodline, Alucard was moments away from being freed...that is, before Akasha sacrificed herself again..."

"...What are you saying?" Apollo asked darkly. His voice had dropped an octave, and it set the whole room on edge. Nobody had ever seen Apollo this way, except Cornelia and Timaeus, who knew that when he got this way, things tended to get violent very fast.

"What I'm saying is, _Grandfather,_ is that Alucard was able to swallow up Akasha, after being awakened by my dear sister...because of me." Akua stated, smirking in a chilling fashion.

Her eyes flashed and her body suddenly became distorted, as if the atoms in her body suddenly decided to move at lightning speed. She dashed forward, almost faster than the untrained eye could see.

When she reappeared, however, nobody except the small army was surprised. Instead of having run Apollo through, her hand was caught in a vise grip from Apollo's own hand. Akua gritted her teeth and strained to pull her hand from her grip. She attempted to invoke the Jigen Tou again, but nothing could free her from Apollo's grasp.

She was effectively trapped.

Apollo's face was a complicated mess of emotions. Anger, agony, rage, despair, and a murderous intent were plain on his face, despite closing his eyes and his visible efforts to control his emotions.

"So... What you are telling me is that... that all this time... my baby girl... sacrificed her freedom...because of a selfish, arrogant... wretched..." He snapped his eyes open, and the look of rage in his eyes was more than enough to stop one's heart with a mere glance. In one swift motion, Apollo grabbed Akua's other wrist and twisted both of them a full one-hundred-and-eighty degrees. The audience could hear the clear sickening crunch of bone and tendon and the restrained screams that followed.

Akua fell to her knees, struggling to move her hands, but was only able to stare at them as they hung limply and swung from side to side. Moka's eyes widened in fear and held her hand to her mouth to suppress the small scream. While she had seen her grandfather's anger only once before, it was always frightening to see. He was among the calmest of persons, but much like her own husband; a terrible fury dwelled within to be freed in an instant, given the right push..

"I tried reasoning. I tried to be merciful..." He began before grabbing Akua's shoulders and pressing her down forcefully to the floor to prevent her from fleeing. He then grunted and slammed his palms into her shoulders, pulverizing bone and ripping skin. Blood flew into the air like a crimson rain, but Akua didn't seem to notice. She bit her lip in concentration and kicked repeatedly at Apollo's chest with every ounce of the considerable strength she owned. The devastating blows landed, but Apollo didn't seem to notice. At the same time, his skin began to gray and one eye started to turn a solid amber, and the other a violent red, like a vampire's.

The room began to shake violently as the suffocating sense of Apollo's yokai made its presence known and his wings spread in a wide arch.

"But you have tested me one time too many, girl! For it, and for the murder of my child... I will take my time making powder of your BONES!"

And that's when chaos erupted and Moka could no longer hold back her fear. She screamed in absolute terror at the carnage unfolding before her.

* * *

Tsukune could hear Fafnir raging just below him. He'd been hiding for about an hour now, and Fafnir's anger was reaching a head. The large dragon was now slamming into the canyon walls, screaming and roaring the vampire's name with nothing but spite in his voice.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, TSUKUNE! YOU'RE AN ABSOLUTE PUSSY, RUNNING FROM THIS FIGHT!" He clenched one of his clawed fists and slammed it into a large outcropping. Rock and dust flew into the air, scattering into the wind. "WELL, NO MATTER. YOU'LL HAVE TO FACE ME IF YOU EVER WANT TO LEAVE HERE AT ALL! OR..." Fafnir chuckled evilly. "I COULD ALWAYS FIND MY NIECE ANOTHER MATE..."

Tsukune bit his lip as a surge of outrage and anger ran through his body. The very thought of Moka with another man infuriated him, to the point were it actually hurt. But he knew that was what Fafnir was aiming for: making Tsukune consumed with rage to the point where he couldn't focus anymore and attack the dragon in a blind rage. It was something that Apollo had taught his son, no doubt.

" _ **...for whomsoever permits themselves to be consumed by their rage, by their fear or their own assured sense of victory are by the throngs of error ensnared."**_

Tsukune had read Apollo's own words, and to that extent he'd learned some of what Fafnir knew in a short period of time. He knew that he just needed to stay calm, and outlast Fafnir's taunts until...

Fafnir continued his rage, growing closer and closer until finally he reached the space under the outcropping where Tsukune lie in wait.

 _Just a little more..._ Tsukune thought to himself.

The strategy was simple. If Tsukune had access to his powers, he'd be able to stand some kind of chance against Fafnir's speed. But without it, he didn't even have a snowball's chance in hell. So he had to think outside the box. He had to hide out, and let Apollo's own theory take ahold of his son. He'd noticed from earlier that day that Fafnir appeared to have a very short fuse, so that left him open to being easily manipulated. And when Fafnir was consumed with his own rage, he would pass under Tsukune, who would jump down and land on Fafnir.

Technically, it would mean that he'd caught him. Apollo was probably watching him in the Parlor, would know that much. However, he'd probably have a much harder time convincing Fafnir once he landed.

There was no time to think about that now. Fafnir was now drifting underneath him, swinging his large head from side to side trying to catch a glimpse of his puny victim. Tsukune took a deep breath and took a step outside of the cave, readying himself to drop down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he lifted a foot off the edge...

 **Screams. Blood. Panic. Terror. Fear.**

 _ **Tsukune... Tsukune, where are you?!**_

"Moka?!" Tsukune cried out. He could hear her voice in his head, clear as if she were right next to him. But she was nowhere to be seen! Where was she?! She was in trouble!

Every nerve in Tsukune's body was on fire, urging him forward to find his wife and protect her. However, his panicked outburst gained Fafnir's attention. The dragon locked his gaze on Tsukune and roared furiously.

"YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE PRICK!" He flew upwards to meet Tsukune and glared at him before slamming his claws into the outcropping. He missed Tsukune by mere inches and smashed the ground next to him. Surprisingly, the outcropping stayed intact. Even more so, Tsukune was completely unfazed by the attack. He didn't even notice.

The dragon seemed to be shocked and outraged at the same time. He sat there, wrestling with his emotions. He was shocked that the teenager was simply staring off into space while Fafnir was trying to kill him, and furious at the fact that Tsukune was deigning Fafnir's attacks as not worth his attention. He couldn't understand anything about this boy. And what was that purple tinge at the edge of his body? Perhaps it was just the light.

In the end, his rage completely took him over. He lunged at the young Vampire, intending to bite the mongrel's head off. But once he did that, he saw something that made him instantly regret his decision.

As he looked down at the young man's neck, he saw a purple glow encasing the rosario cross. He heard a soft, but sharp click. And as he watched, the rosario shattered and melted into a silvery mist. The purple light enveloped Tsukune's body, and he watched his body change. His hair melted into a platinum hue and his eyes turned red, then the color melted from his eyes into his irises, leaving behind a silver shining with intelligence and a strong will.

 ** _Shit..._**

"Get out of my way." was all he heard before Tsukune backhanded the dragon, and with one hit sent him flying into the sky. It felt like being hit with the weight of the world, and Fafnir slammed into the canyon wall before falling into a crumpled heap.

"How is this...?" Fafnir grumbled. "This boy is stronger than I thought... who the hell does he think he is, talking to me like that?"

He heard a whooshing sound, and looked up to see Tsukune staring down at him. He was floating in the air, with outstretched wings that had what looked like pointed bones at the ends of each fold. In the sun, Tsukune looked like something straight out of a nightmare. Fafnir actually felt a shiver run through his body.

"So there IS fight in you..." Fafnir said as his body melted back into its human form.

Tsukune shook his head. "Now's not the time for this!"

Fafnir growled in outrage. He tried to stand, but his limbs wouldn't move. "Dammit, why the hell can't I move?" He grumbled to himself.

Tsukune ignored him. "Moka is in trouble. I'm not fast enough to get there in time. But you are."

Fafnir spat at him. "And why the fuck would I help _you_?"

Tsukune landed, and his wings seemed to melt behind him. He knelt down next to Fafnir and laid his hand on his shoulder. Fafnir breathed in sharply as he felt the unexplainable shiver leave him.

The look in Tsukune's eyes went from kind and caring to cold and stern. "Just know, if you're unwilling to help me now, I can always try to convince you."

Fafnir chuckled mirthlessly. "Do your absolute worst, vampire. I'll do nothing for a bastard like you."

Fafnir growled. _Who the fuck does he think he is, getting all all caring and gentle to stone walled and fierce? This fuck doesn't make sense._

Tsukune frowned, and looked around him Over by the canyon walls, he noticed the remains of Fafnir's pants, which had been shredded due to Fafnir's transformation. Tsukune walked over, reached in and withdrew Fafnir's key to the Arena. He looked back at the fallen Dragon. "Moka is in trouble, I said. My wife, and your niece. So if you refuse to help her, you're going to be a pitiful excuse for an uncle."

Fafnir growled and said nothing.

Tsukune sighed. "Fine then." With that, he extended his wings and flew off towards the exit, hoping and praying that he would get there in time.

* * *

Fafnir laid there in stunned silence. This boy seemed so pathetic at first, looking so fragile screaming in terror when Fafnir attacked him earlier. Then, out of nowhere, he became a force to be reckoned with and knocked Fafnir out of the sky.

"When exactly did this puny runt manage to find this sort of strength?" Fafnir thought indignantly to himself.

Perhaps Father was right... perhaps this child was not to be trifled with and had an abundance of natural talent.

"Still." Fafnir groaned as he stumbled to his feet and over to a nearby cave. "If he was a true warrior, he shouldn't have done what he did... the boy is too damn trusting."

The child had somehow managed to instill enough inhibition to prevent him from fighting and then with a simple enough touch, removed it. What would've happened if Tsukune had he not done so to begin with? Chances are that he would've been slayed right then and there. Then again, considering how much favor Apollo showed towards his student, it wouldn't be the wisest of moves. Father would be furious.

Fafnir found his extra change of clothes, right where he'd left them, and slipped into his clothing. He looked off into the distance, where he could barely see the speck that was Tsukune as he flew off in response to Moka's summons. How the boy knew that she was in trouble, he had no idea. Part of him doubted that she was in trouble, but part of him couldn't help but think that maybe the boy was right on some instinctual level. And it infuriated him to no end.

Fafnir sighed. "I made the mistake in underestimating you, boy; I can't believe I was outsmarted by a leech! But you made the mistake in not finishing what you started. One error you'll soon find coming back to haunt you; I assure you of that..."

* * *

Akua slammed into the ground again, her whole body a bloody mess. Apollo had given her one hell of a beating. Bones could be clearly seen poking out of the skin, and those that didn't were visibly pushing against the confines of her porcelain-like skin. Blood leaked out of nearly every visible orifice, and it seemed as if one eye was permanently destroyed. It was a massive blot of red, with blood almost never ceasing to seep through the slowly healing injury. However with the rampant fury of the inflictor of these wounds, said wound would have little time to heal.

She lay there as Apollo, now in his Messenger form, walked forward, cracking his knuckles and wearing an emotionless mask, which barely contained the torrent of rage that surged beneath. Ruby watched from a distance, gazing at Apollo in a mix of awe and fear. She wanted to think the best of Apollo, and never imagined him having this kind of rage. However, seeing the amount of damage Akua was receiving definitely turned her on to a degree, much to her confusion. Meanwhile Mizore and Yukari watched on in stunned silence and Kurumu couldn't help but quiver.

"This is what Tsukune was against?" Kurumu said as her voice quivered. She suddenly feared that Tsukune would ever be able to defeat his teacher, much less land a single blow.

"So..." He said, his voice dead and even. "This is all you bear against me today? I am not impressed. After all, you are no different from the rest of your vile line..."

The air snapped with electricity as his yokai surged once more, and he lifted her limp body and threw her with all his might, causing her to fly into a pillar that was pulverized upon her impact.

"TYPICAL FUCKING VAMPIRE!" Apollo screamed, now unable to contain the rage in his voice. "CARING FOR NO ONE BUT HERSELF!"

He strolled over to her limp body, and at this moment Kiria decided to intervene, throwing himself at the Harbinger with his lethal claws outstretched. However-

"Predictable child!" Apollo snarled. His tail lashed out at the Chimera vicously, sending him flying straight through a wall. From the mass of armed figures, a female screamed Kiria's name and pushed it's way out of the crowd and spread her wings wide.

Kurumu gasped. "Isn't that a Siren?!"

Mizore nodded. "Just like San. But what is she...?"

In answer to her unspoken question, the room erupted as the Siren began singing at an ultra-high pitch. Several of the more auditory-reliant ayashi felt their eardrums shatter and fell to the ground as their ears began to bleed, while everyone else clutched at their ears and writhed in agony. The girls felt like their heads were about to explode from the inside out, and Moka hated to imagine the kind of agony that the others felt.

Only Timaeus, Cicero, Cornelia and Apollo stood unfazed. Moka hadn't the slightest clue how they did it, but was glad that they were able to do so.

"Damn..." Cicero said, wincing and cleaning his ear out with a finger. "This bitch is worse than Beyonce and Bieber. At least they know when to shut the hell up."

Cornelia groaned. "Now's not the time for jokes, Emeral!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't get your undies in a twist."

"Cornelia is right, Cicero." Timaeus commented firmly. "We must stay vigilant. We don't know if this is leading to something more."

Apollo looked backwards at the Siren, and sighed. "How irritating." With a flash, he sent his tail straight towards the Siren. It was neither sharp nor serrated, yet it was flung with such force that it slammed into the Siren's throat and cleanly pierced it with a sickening crunch. The Siren's song ceased, and a terrible gurgling sound flowed from her mouth as blood filled her mouth and spilled forth like a sick waterfall. She fell to her knees without another sound, and went still.

The small army cried out in outrage, and a couple dozen charged forward, intending to attack Apollo with their full might. But Apollo simply turned on them and reared his head back before releasing a roar so loud and full of Yokai that the weakest in the blast wave's path, perished instantly while the rest turned and fled in sheer terror from the estate.

"Now, back to the situation before me..." Apollo said, walking once again towards Akua, who had taken advantage of the situation to partly heal herself. She was still a bloody heap however and only her willpower it seemed was keeping her from keeling over.

Moka felt despair welling up in her heart. She was witnessing her grandfather make an example out of her sister, who she and Kahlua had feared for ages on end. Akua was now nothing more than a piece of wet paper being tossed about inside a hurricane.

She had to stop this. Apollo would lose himself to his anger, something he'd warned her against countless times. She started to move forward, but Cicero dashed forward and wrapped his arms around her, pushing her back.

"Oh, no Mokie." He said as he carried to her. "Don't go that way."

"Cicero, damn it all!" Moka cried as she furiously beat at his back, to no avail. "What are you doing? I need to stop him!"

"Princess." Cornelia shouted from Timaeus' side. "The Emperor may love you, but right now he's too dangerous!"

"Well, somebody has to do it!" Moka shouted, struggling to break free from the Emeral's grip. "And I'm the only one who has a chance of doing it!"

"Probably." A familiar voice said, albeit lower in tone. "But then again, I might have a better shot than you, love."

Cicero grinned. "About time your lazy ass showed up. Where have you been?"

Cicero let Moka down and she turned around just in time to see Cicero and Tsukune bump forearms.

"I was dealing with a pissed off dragon." Tsukune said. "Not the most fun thing I've ever done."

He then turned and looked to see Moka, who was obviously trying to keep from flinging herself into his arms, and he opened his arms. "Come on, you know you want to."

Moka blinked away tears and ran to Tsukune, who quickly wrapped his wife in his arms and kissed her deeply. The couple stayed that way for a few seconds, then pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Hi there." Tsukune chuckled.

"Hey." Moka said, resting her hand on his cheek.

"Missed me, huh?" he said.

"Oh shut up." Moka grumbled. "If you ever leave like that again without telling me bye, you're getting kicked in the face."

Tsukune sweatdropped. "Well, it wasn't my fault, but I'll keep that in mind."

"Tsukune's back!" Yukari cheered, earning a happy sigh from Mizore and a "Ya-ho-hoo!" from Kurumu.

Ruby smiled. "Welcome back, Tsukune. It's good to see you again."

Tsukune nodded at her and smiled. "It's good to see my friends again."

Meanwhile, the other girls were suddenly wondering why Ruby wasn't throwing herself at Tsukune.

"Can you give me a moment, babe?" Tsukune asked Moka. "I need to take care of a few things."

Moka nodded and leaned in to give him a quick, yet soft, kiss. "Don't take too long."

Tsukune squeezed her, then walked forward to Timaeus, who looked at him in intruige.

"Your seal...?" The Obsidi said, his voice low. Cornelia couldn't help but gape at him as well.

It was then that Moka noticed her husband was in his Shinsai state, and this time it seemed more refined. The energy that once ran amuck was now neatly contained within his body and seemed to make it faintly glow. The Rosario seal that once hung around his neck was now shattered, the gem in the middle of the cross completely crushed.

 _How did he break the seal?_ Moka thought in wonder.

"Never mind that, Timaeus." Tsukune said. "I don't care what you think about me. Right now my first priority is making sure Moka and the rest of these people are safe. So I am going to do what needs to be done."

Timaeus shook his head. "Be that as it may, whatever you are thinking, I would suggest you rethink it and run. This is too dangerous of a situation for children like you and the princess."

Tsukune growled at him. "And I suppose you have a better idea?"

Timaeus answered by looked at his raging lord who had now gotten Akua's limp body wrapped in his tail. "The only best option is to wait for his rage to cool down on its own."

"That's not an option." Tsukune said. "By that time, Akua will already be dead."

"She's deserved it." Cornelia snarled. "The filth killed Lady Akasha. Have you no sense, child?" Her fists clenched. "You wouldn't know how it feels to lose her. You didn't know her."

Tsukune gritted his teeth, and his face became so fearsome that Cornelia took a small step back. "Don't tell me who I don't know. I went to school with her. She was my classmate for two years."

Cornelia blinked, and had a very confused look on her face. She looked at Moka, who waved her hand. "It's a long story, Cornelia. I'll explain it later."

"Regardless of how you feel about this, Aono," Timaeus continued. "You must refrain from doing anything dangerous and think smartly about this. It is simply too dangerous."

The Shinsai glared at the Behemoth, who glared right back at him with equal, if not greater, intensity.

"Try and stop me, then." Tsukune snarled. "I won't let anyone die on my watch again." He muttered almost to himself, but Moka heard him clearly.

Tsukune dashed forward towards Apollo, who had approached Akua after flinging her against a pilliar and was now rearing his head back. Moka suddenly gasped. Her grandfather was about to roar again!

"TSUKUNE!" She screamed with all her might, but Tsukune ignored her and immediately grabbed Apollo from behind in a full Nelson, restricting his movement and catching him off guard. But, as always, Apollo was undaunted. His tail quickly wrapped itself around Tsukune's waist and peeled him from the Harbinger's body, tossing him to the side like he was weightless. He slammed into the marble wall, but he immediately got up and launched himself at Apollo again, restricting his movements.

"Man... the kid's resilient, I'll give him that." Cornelia said softly.

"It's only a matter of time." Timaeus said. "Foolish child... he didn't think like I told him to."

"And do I ever do that when you tell me to?" Cicero pointed out seriously. "The kid's got the same mindset as I do. We're free spirits."

"Yes," Timaeus said. "The difference is that one of you is a trained solder. The other is a child."

Tsukune locked Apollo in another Nelson, just as he was about to roar. But this time, he wrapped his tail around Tsukune and held him aloft as he turned around and smashed his fist into the Shinsai's face with a vicious right hook. Tsukune flew into the wall again, sending spiderweb cracks through the stone.

But for some reason, he got right back up. Moka couldn't bear the sight anymore. Tsukune was in terrible shape. The entire right side of his face was caved in from earlier, blood poured from a crack in his skull, his eyeball was hanging loosely from its socket, and his arm hung limply, obviously broken from the impact. She wanted to urge him to quit, but she knew he wouldn't listen to her. His eyes were filled with bitter determination as he charged at Apollo once more.

But this time Apollo was ready for the vampire. He lashed out at Tsukune with a left hook this time, smashing his face further in before following it with an explosive uppercut from his right arm. Tsukune spat blood in the air and flew up a few inches before Apollo smashed his left hand down upon his skull, cracking it open and smashing him into the floor.

Moka couldn't bear the sight of her husband being beaten in such a manner, and sobbed as she clung to Kurumu and the other girls. Ruby watched on in fixated shock as her friend proceeded to get demolished by the man she had just kissed mere hours ago.

"Poor Tsuku..." Cicero said, casting his eyes downward.

Tsukune started to stand up, and Apollo roared in rage as he raised his fist before drawing out his frighteningly thick and sharp talons...

"NOOOOO!" Moka screamed, unable to remain still. All thought fled her mind as she reacted on instinct and ran to her husband's aid. She placed herself between Tsukune and Apollo and shouted at her grandfather.

"Grandfather, stop this! This isn't you! You are going to kill not only my mother's killer, but my husband as well, if you don't stop! It's not worth it!"

Apollo responded by channeling yokai into his clawed hand and Moka closed her eyes, resigning herself to the same fate as Tsukune. She was awaiting the final blow when...

"Moka?"

She opened her eyes to see Apollo blinking in confusion,then in absolute horror. "What... what are you... what happened?"

Moka sighed in relief.

Apollo looked over his grandchild's shoulder. "...My heavens... Aono?!"

Moka raised her eyebrows and remembered what she was doing. She turned and clutched at Tsukune. "It's alright, love. It's all over. You don't have to fight anymore..."

Silence.

"...Ts...Tsukune?"

Nothing. Not even a breath.

She began to sob as she clutched at the lifeless form of her husband, who was only standing by sheer willpower, but was now dead on his feet.

Apollo gazed at the terrible shape Tsukune was in, and realized that in his blind rage, he must've dealt the damage. He feared as Moka did, that the child may have passed on; However, he noticed that the wounds were healing a very rapid rate.

Apollo looked at the Behemoths, who were bravely keeping their faces stern and emotionless despite the fact that their nerves were on the verge of breaking. He sighed and looked at those closest to him. "Please, do take Shuzen down to the dungeon cells; I will deal with her later."

They immediately did as they were told.

He looked at Cicero and frowned. "My old friend, can you take young Aono to the infirmary? I fear he will require an abundance of time to recover."

"You got it, Chief." He started to walk off, then looked up at the Harbinger. "Hey, don't sweat it, Chief. You didn't have full control of yourself. Anyone would've been that way when confronted with their daughter's murderer."

"That is the thing, Emeral." Apollo said sadly as he put his face in his hands. "I should have had full control over myself."

* * *

The Infirmary was in chaos. Nurses flew in a frenzy, all the while trying to communicate over Moka's screaming cries, trying to get someone's attention while she tried to get to Tsukune's side. Kurumu tried to get her friend to calm down, trying to be the calm one in the situation, while she was freaking out on the inside. Mizore was giving off a faint chill while Yukari was whining to herself as Carol gently held her. Ruby simply stared into the distance, oblivious to everything as her thoughts ran through her head. Cicero would've been there, since he brought Tsukune, but Timaeus and another ranking officer grabbed him for something important.

"What's gonna happen to Tsukune, Mrs. Carol?" Yukari asked softly.

"I don't know, sweetheart..." The maid said softly, trying her best not to cry in front of the kids.

"Let me through, damn you!" Moka yelled at a nurse who was barely managing to keep the vampiress out.

"I'm sorry, Princess. But I can't-"

"Like fucking hell you can't!" Moka grabbed the nurse by the throat and pulled her close to her face, while she bared her fangs. She could feel her muscles flooding with yokai, making her grip stronger than she meant. Her nails dug into the nurses

"If you don't let me in the go-"

A hand clamped itself on her shoulder, shoving a protesting Kurumu away from Moka. Moka whirled around to find Cornelia behind her, wearing a look of disapproval.

"Princess Moka, violence is not permitted in the Estate." The Obsidi said flatly.

"That's easy to say when it's not your husband who's next to dead!" Moka snarled.

"Princess, I suggest you calm down..."

"Don't you fucking tell me-"

"Moka!"

The voice came from behind her, and Moka whirled around, resisting the urge to deck whoever it was through the wall.

It was a lady who looked to be in her fourties, short in stature, wearing a blue dress and a pen behind her ear. She held a clipboard in her hand and was wearing a grim expression on her face.

Everybody could see the fight drain out of Moka as her eyes suddenly widened, her expression distraught. A light gasp could be heard from the vampiress as her hands flew to her mouth.

"What happened to my Tsukune?" She said. She spoke in a very vulnerable sounding voice that was almost imperceptible. Carol clicked her tongue and wrapped her arms around Moka.

The lady sighed. "My name is Doctor Natasha Rusmonik." She spoke in a very heavy accent that seemed to roll off of her tongue at some points. "And I'm the resident doctor here. What you just asked me, in regards to your husband, is a difficult question to answer."

Moka felt her knees go weak. "You can tell me. I can take it."

"Judging from your posture, you can't take much more. I'd recommend you take a seat and have a sip of some blood. You'll need it."

Dr. Natasha took another look at her clipboard and grimaced. "Well, I should start off by telling you some statistics for reference. The human body contains an average of six quarts of blood. You can lose a pint of blood without any harmful effects. That's the usual amount that donors give. However, add an additional pint and you'll go into shock. Lose five to six pints... and you'll die." She said grimly.

"The reason why I'm telling you this is because, as Vampires, your reliance on blood is twice as much. And Tsukune... well..." She checked her notes. "Tsukune lost 3 pints of blood. Enough to kill him"

The room went quiet for several moments. Finally, Moka couldn't stand anymore as she collapsed, sobbing.

Kurumu felt like she was choking, all the life draining out of her.

Yukari hid her face in Carol's back and prayed for the nightmare to end.

"So... So Tsukune's...?" Mizore said, icicles forming on her cheeks.

"Not yet. The man's got some fight in him yet. Hell, I'd compare his resilience to Cicero's or maybe even Timaeus. And those war-hungry idiots have come back with more scars and mortal wounds than the number of medical terms I know. And I know all of them to date." She tapped her clipboard and gave Moka a hard stare. "I'm going to try something out, and it just might kickstart your husband back into fighting shape. However, if he does, he'll probably be in recovery for one or two days. So you'll need to keep him in bed at all costs, okay?"

Moka blinked away her tears. "Please. Anything."

The doctor wasted no time. She slammed the door behind her in her haste.

The room was silent once more, but this time the chill given off by Mizore was more tangible.

"What now?" Ruby asked, still staring into space but now paying some attention to her surroundings

Carol sighed sadly. "The one thing that nobody wants to do right now. We wait."

* * *

The door opened an hour later, and Dr. Natasha came out with a grin on her face and a handkerchief to wipe away her sweat.

Moka and the others scrambled to their feet, but Moka of course got to her first. "How's Tsukune?"

The doctor chuckled. "It was close, but your husband is now stable."

A collective sigh of relief rose from the gathered crowd, and Moka almost sobbed in relief.

"It's a good thing that you Vampires take blood as well as you lose it. Otherwise the rushed infusion treatment wouldn't have worked."

The doctor went on to say more, but it soon faded away as Ruby found herself roaming the halls, entranced by her own thoughts.

Try as she might, she could not bring her mind off of the events that had just transpired. Ruby had known that Apollo would be a more powerful being than she'd imagined, but seeing it firsthand was an entirely different matter. She couldn't believe the sheer amount of power he'd been giving off, and on top of that she was shocked at how enthralled in rage he had become. His sudden transformation, his ruthlessness, his sheer dominance...

Ruby suddenly felt her cheeks burning and held her hands over them as she wallowed in her own erotic thoughts. _If only Apollo would be that rough with me...Choking me and -_

Ruby shook her head. Her primary concern should be Tsukune's safety! But still... she couldn't help but wonder...

As she continued to walk, she suddenly began to feel a very slight,but very tangible vibration in the air. She was intrigued, and decided to follow the sensation to it's source. Soon enough, she found herself walking into Apollo's study. She found the Harbinger sitting in one of his chairs with a pained expression on his face.

Apollo's hands were clamping down hard on his cane, which was glowing with a bright purple aura and shaking slightly. Ruby took one look and knew that this was what was causing the vibrations she'd felt before.

Ruby looked at the expression on Apollo's face, and she felt her own heart breaking. It pained her to see such a sad look on his face, so she reached out and gingerly touched Apollo on his shoulder. "Apollo...?"

The Harbinger looked up in surprise, and gave her a weary smile. "Ah... Ruby. Please, have a seat." He set the cane to the side and the purple glow, as well as the vibrations, subsided. "Any news on Young Aono?"

Ruby sat in one of the chairs Apollo motioned to, and sighed. "Tsukune will be fine. He's stable, and the nurses say that with a day or two of rest, he will be fully recovered."

Apollo sighed heavily with relief. "That is indeed good news. I am so glad to hear that." Apollo sighed once more, but not in relief. It was more like shame.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and looked down at his feet. "I can not apologize enough for what you and everyone witnessed within the hall... And Aono, on the brunt end of my assault..."

Ruby, spurred on by instinct, rested her hand on one of his and looked him in the eyes. "What happened to you?" She asked softly, with such emotion in her voice that even she was surprised.

Apollo looked at her with wide eyes, and she could've sworn his cheeks turned a very slight shade of pink, but the color quickly faded away. His eyes softened, and he began to speak in a very low tone, tinged with grief and shame.

"...I am afraid to have to admit a flaw of my own. To cut a long story short, much like the Vampire race, I am able to funnel yokai into my muscles, and emotions may increase the amount further so. However, my race has an... incapability of retaining control when emotions run high. So, if I allow myself to become over-enraptured in such states as anger, there will be nothing but chaos within the outcome. And so," He lifted his cane, showing it to Ruby with gentle care. "This cane is my only safe outlet for the reservoir of yokai that often threatens to burst free from within when such occurs."

Ruby started to understand. "And that's why you train so much? Like the year you spent within the Arena?"

Apollo nodded. "My race were of a warrior sort, especially the males, who were known as the Lue. Training was one of the only means to garner discipline for all but the most intense of outbursts. My circumstance dictates for more... intense routines." Apollo sighed once again. "What you have witnessed is a testament to myself being caught off guard. Fortunately Aono lives, though it has afforded great guilt for me, in spite of the reasoning for the loss of control."

Ruby squeezed his hands gently. "It's okay, Apollo. It wasn't your fault. It is simply a part of you, and if what I understand is true, then you can only continue to train in order to better yourself. It IS a responsibility of yours to keep this side of you under control, right?"

With that, Ruby leaned forward to kiss the Harbinger on the cheek, then realized what she was doing and hesitated with a nervous chuckle. "I don't blame you though. I'm just glad you're both safe; you and Tsukune." The witch realized then how close she was to the Harbinger and comically covered her mouth. "Um...I best get back to that...duty I was doing..."

Apollo chuckled nervously, his mind suddenly fuzzy at the proximity between them. "Well, I will not keep you from your duties. I understand them all to well."

Ruby smiled gratefully and turned towards the door before turning her head back and demurely giving Apollo a finger wave. He had no idea how that was possible, but it certainly was seductive.

Minutes after she had left however, his mind arrived at the realization, that Ruby Tojo for a second time was going to kiss him. But then he wondered, just why she had hesitated...and in a place deep inside himself, wished she hadn't.

* * *

 **Several hours later...**

After he finally was able to gather his thoughts, Apollo took a stroll through the estate. He had a specific destination in mind, but he did not exactly specify the path that he would take. As such, Apollo found himself at Ground Zero of the conflict. He gazed at the destruction he had caused, and where Aono's blood, and the blood of the Siren were spilled.

As he gazed at the servants who were hard at work repairing the damage, he reminded himself that he was one of the most powerful, if not THE most powerful, and as such it was much like Ruby had said. He had a responsibility to keep his temper and emotions under control. He chuckled. It was silly, that he must be reminded of an obvious fact. But perhaps even the wisest of men must be reminded of what was important from time to time.

As such, he renewed his vow to protect everyone to the best of his ability, even if it were from himself. And to start things off he would check on Tsukune's progress.

* * *

Moka peered around the corner cautiously, making sure the hallway was clear. Once she was sure she was safe, she quickly walked down the hallway towards the door to the infirmary. She knew she wasn't supposed to be anywhere near here, but she couldn't stay away without making sure Tsukune was okay.

She closed the door quietly behind her and crept over to her husband's bed. There was a small bangle wrapped around his wrist with several red stones swirling with a liquid...

Wait... those weren't red stones. Those were clear containers with blood swirling around in them. Was it Tsukune's blood? Moka shivered.

Moka sighed in relief as she saw the monitors he was strapped to beep in accordance with his vitals, but even if she hadn't seen those, she could still tell he was fine. She could feel his mind through their bond, moving slowly, like in a dreamlike state.

But still, something bothered her.

 _He took three direct blows from my grandfather. He wasn't going all out, but he should still be worse than this..._

Tsukune groaned, jerking Moka out of her thoughts. "Tsukune?" She said tenderly.

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes, narrowing them in confusion as he looked around the room. His eyes landed on Moka, however, and they softened. "Did I die? Because I'm seeing angels."

Moka smiled. "No, you idiot. You're in the infirmary."

She sighed. "Why do you always have to get in trouble? Somebody has to clean up after you, you know."

With that, she leaned forward and kissed Tsukune softly on the lips, sending fireworks through her brain and body, before laying her head on his chest happily. She felt Tsukune's arms wrapping around her and she finally, for the first time in a week, felt at home.

"Moka... I missed you so much..."

Moka felt the tears coming, but she didn't stop them. "That's the understatement of the year... I was so worried about you... when that hellhound got you... and you fell off of that mountain... I thought... I thought..." She couldn't even say it.

"Hey..." Tsukune squeezed her gently. "I went through hell when I was still human. If I didn't die then, I'm not gonna die now." He said teasingly. "Besides, I don't have your permission to die, now do I?"

Moka looked up at him and he started to wipe away her tears. "Damn right, you don't."

She smiled. "I'm not ready to lose my husband just yet."

Tsukune couldn't stop staring at her, and it made Moka feel embarrassed to be stared at in such a manner, but at the same time she loved it. Then his face became etched with worry. "Moka... if Apollo sees us together, he's gonna flip out."

Moka nodded. He was right, as irritating as it was. "I just wanted to check up on you and leave quickly. I didn't know that you would actually wake up. So... I'll see you soon?" She said hopefully.

Tsukune smiled and nodded. "You bet."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him once more. "I love you, Tsukune... My wonderful husband."

Tsukune stroked her cheek softly. "And I love you, Moka... my beautiful wife."

Their lips had only touched momentarily before a dull tapping sound echoed against the chamber's tiles.

As they looked up, Moka felt shivers run down her body, and her blood went cold.

Apollo stood in the doorway, with his hands on the handle of his cane, and a very disappointed look on his face.

"Grandfather... I..." Moka started to say, but Apollo held up his hand and closed his eyes. He was obviously restraining his anger.

"This is the second time you have disobeyed me, Moka. I am forced to wonder whether it is that you have difficulty in heeding instructions when given, or is it that you take after your father when it comes to insolence?"

"Grandfather, I only meant to check on him. I had no idea he would be awake!" Moka objected.

Tsukune could only feel sorry for his wife as Apollo merely tapped his cane on the ground twice, silencing her. He gave her a stern glance, and sighed.

"Out. Now." He said, under his breath.

Moka hung her head, and squeezed Tsukune's hand before sliding off of the bed and walking out of the room. Apollo shook his head, and followed after her.

"I wonder what you were thinking, or if you were even at all." Apollo said as he faced her in the hall outside.

"I had to see-" Moka blinked as she felt her grandfather's fingertip at her lips.

"I do not wish to hear it." the Harbinger snapped. "Instead of defying me, how about allowing the boy to recuperate from the accident so that he may return to his training with you as his motive?!"

Moka tried to retort, but the look Apollo was giving her told her not to.

"You should not have been in there! What do you think you were doing?! You want him getting himself killed?!" Apollo boomed before motioning towards the main hall.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Moka offered sorrowfully before bowing and making her way.

"Unless you want him to die, have him keep his mind on what is important! Understood?!" the Vampiress heard him before he headed into the infirmary, most likely to chew Tsukune out. The thought made her cringe. Moka quickly made her way out of the hall, hiding her tears as best she could.

* * *

Tsukune watched Apollo stroll into the room and sit down in a chair next to the medical cot before asking, "It won't be too severe, will it?"

Apollo blinked. "Now, whatever do you mean?"

"Well, I can tell you're not too happy with Moka." Tsukune explained. "Granted, what she did was wrong, but I hope the punishment won't be too severe. If so, I'll take full responsibility. After all, it was my stupid fault for getting in your way and getting hurt in the first place."

Apollo shook his head. "How very perceptive of you, young Tsukune. However, it is not merely about taking responsibility." He raised a finger as he talked. "It is not as if she stole cookies from a jar and should 'own up to it,' as you say nowadays. She should know better than to distract you. I ought to punish her, but then again I know that would serve only to distract you further."

The Harbinger turned his gaze towards the door. "By her mother, she only had to wait until you were finished with your training... She is going to be with you for eternity, what is a few weeks separation, at best, in comparison?!"

Tsukune chuckled as he settled back into the cot. "Yeah, with Moka, there's no telling. I'm always second guessing. If there's one thing I can say about our relationship, it's that it's never been boring."

"As is said in recent times, 'that's cute.'" Apollo offered, a stern glance still etched into his face as he looked back at Tsukune. "You should do well not to allow this instance to distract you, and know that it is never to happen again until you are ready."

With that, Apollo stood and started to leave.

"I shall ask one of the servants to accompany the doctor on his examination of your recovery. Feel free to always ask for sustenance, if you require it. For now, I must decide what to do with Moka's vile older sister..."

"Easy. I'll take care of her." Tsukune blurted out.

Apollo stopped in his footsteps. No, it would be better to have said that the Harbinger had frozen in mid-motion. He turned his head back towards Tsukune, a blank expression painted across his face.

"I beg your pardon?" Apollo said in a chilly voice.

Tsukune shivered, but didn't falter. "I'll watch after her. I feel like she could be of some use. If anything happens, I'll take full responsibility. After all," Tsukune added. "She's my sister-in-law now, I guess. Family looks after family."

Apollo hissed, his face distorting in a figure of rage. "That little wretch is no family of mine! That bastard child of Issa and Dracula's granddaughter has not only single-handedly played her role in my daughter's murder, but her reputation and actions have testified that she is no better than her father, if not worse for the wrongfully placed hatred she has for humanity! And for what? Her own selfishness!"

Apollo turned to face Tsukune. "And I do not think I have to remind you that it was because of her delusional ambition that saw Dracula's resurrection and the revelation of our existance to an unprepared humanity by abducting Moka in the first place! Now, tell me boy, for what very good reason should I not head over to her holding cell and rip her to shreds with extreme prejudice?!"

Tsukune nodded. "There isn't. But I'm asking you to trust me. I feel that I can keep her under control and maybe I can even help her."

Apollo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Though he was cynical, he couldn't help but be intrigued at the proposition. "So, in spite of all she has deliberately done, you rush to take her as your ward for the simple reason of her being family. Tell me, what merits such mercy?"

The vampire shrugged. "I'm always willing to help. That's just how I've always been. My whole family, even my wife, has accused me of being too nice."

"I am most certainly inclined to agree..." Apollo said. He sighed, appeared to think for a moment, then spoke. "Very well. As of this moment, Akua Shuzen is your ward and responsibility. She will be made to wear a bangle much like you are wearing now, with her powers suppressed completely, Know that should she step one toe out of line, it will be you who faces the consequences. And I assure you, they will be swift and harsh."

"I understand." Tsukune smiled. "And thank you."

"It is of no consequence. Now, rest up child. It would seem that you will require a day or two at least to recover, as the Aglaophotis bangle will suppress your power completely. I do not understand how you broke the seal of the Rosario Cross, but that is also a part of the reason why this training should be taken all the more seriously."

 _He sees the light even in the darkest of hearts... Dearest Akasha, wherever you may be, know that your daughter has chosen a man with a most noble heart._ Apollo thought to himself.

"I understand. Thank you. And ummmm.. Apollo?"

"Yes?" Apollo replied as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Well, I... uh... I need..." Tsukune blushed a little, which confused Apollo. "Yeah... my fangs hurt."

Apollo could see the tips of his fangs poking out past his lips and smiled. "I will see that they are indulged."

He then left the room to request a supply of blood for his young pupil. As he spoke to one of the servants cheerily, he thought back on the vampire. The Harbinger was indeed impressed with how big the boy's heart was, though his frustration of the hindrance of his training indeed left a sour taste on his tongue.

"I pray this will not be a trend." Apollo muttered to himself.

The servant blinked. "Um... I'm sorry, my Lord?"

Apollo once again snapped himself back to reality. "Oh, do not mind my utterances. I am merely lost in my train of thought. But, if you would be so kind to complete the task for me, I would be most grateful."

"I would be happy too!" The servant, whose name happened to be Charles, bowed deeply. "If I may be excused to do so?"

Apollo smiled. "You may. And have a wonderful rest of your day."

"And you as well, Lord Apollo." The servant bowed once again and strolled off to complete his task.

Apollo smiled and walked toward a flight of descending stairs. There was now the matter of Akua Shuzen.

* * *

The dungeon was dark and well kept, compared to most others. He liked to believe that he took care of his prisoners. However, there was only one occupant within the seven cells.

He walked to the black marble counter in the corner and smiled at the female Behemoth behind the counter. "Greetings, Emeral. I am here to see our friend."

The Behemoth behind the counter smiled. "My Lord, you don't have to check in here to visit a prisoner."

Apollo smiled. "I know, but still I would like to. You know how I am."

He signed in on the pad and handed the pen to the Emeral, who took it with a small smile and nodded at him. "She's in cell 3. We recently brought her some food from the breakfast earlier, but she refused it. We left it for her, in case she felt like it."

"I am not surprised, for her pride has been gravely wounded." Apollo said as he turned around and walked over to Cell 3.

Akua Shuzen sat in the corner of the cell, staring at the floor with a darkened expression, and as such refused to meet Apollo's gaze as he reached her. A plate of sausage, eggs, bacon, and french toast lay untouched on the small twin sized bed tucked into the corner opposite her.

"You know it is inconsiderate to not acknowledge when you are visited" Apollo stated calmly as he entered Akua's confinement.

"Not all visitors are welcome" Akua scowls back weakly.

"Given the circumstances and your situation, you are in no position to be making demands, girl." Apollo stated as he rested both hands on his cane and leaned against the stone wall. He motioned towards the food on the bed. "Why not have a bite to eat? Surely by now you must be famished."

"I'm not hungry." Akua said bitterly. "I'll eat nothing from you." She began to rub her wrist, then seemed to notice the heavy bangle around her wrist, much like the one Apollo had placed on Tsukune mere hours ago.

"Well, I understand." Apollo tapped his finger rhythmically on his cane. "As for the bangle..."

"It's suppressing my yokai. I figured that out already, _aiyah_." Akua snapped, only to receive a stern glance from Apollo.

"Arrogance will reward you nothing." Apollo commented. "But then, you take after your mother in that regard."

Akua scoffed. "So, you did know her. Then I take it you dealt with her too?"

"...It was not at my hands. But much like you as of now, it was your mother Erzsébet's own arrogance that brought the downfall of both herself and the kingdom she was looking to establish."

Akua scoffed again, but Apollo continued.

"Believing herself to be unstoppable, your mother and her followers failed to predict an assault coming from the least likely of assailants. Complacently drunk on sheer victory and arrogance, her circle was quickly seized without warning, allowing the clan that they had just conquered to slaughter all but two of her circle with the least of resistance."

"And why would I believe you? Better yet, why should I care?" Akua asked impatiently.

"Because pride comes before the fall." Apollo replied, keeping neutral. "As of now, you have been placed unto young Aono's care for it was he who suggested to do so. It is a more generous fate, compared with the execution I would personally have prescribed for your selfish reasoning"

"So now what? I'm a slave?" Akua asked, her gaze shifting to the other side of the cell.

"Well since you are alive due to Aono's efforts, I would imagine he would probably wish for you to lay here as you recover and think about your life and the direction you take from here." Apollo suggested in a sage manner.

"The direction I've been taking was fine. Until you returned, my sister was happy, I wasn't worrying about her safety because of Tsukune, and the family was repairing what had been ruined. Before all of this, I was okay. My family was close."

"Oh is that so?" Apollo raised an eyebrow slyly, sounding almost amused. "From what I recall, you stated your father only gave you a home, his relationship with young Kokoa was nonexistent and the first instruction bestowed onto you and Kahlua at his whim was to kill one another."

Akua stared daggers at the Harbinger, but he remained unfazed. "If you are looking to fool me, young Shuzen, at least try to not fool yourself!"

Apollo turned to leave, shaking his head, but then he looked back over his shoulder. "Young Aono spared your life today. I would suggest you take the hint."

With that, he turned and left silently, leaving Akua Shuzen to her thoughts.

* * *

After about half an hour later, Akua tenderly reached forward and took a hold of the toast and bit into it. Moments later, she heard a voice coming from the outside of her cell.

"So you're the Shuzen girl, huh?"

Akua looked up to see what looked like a biker dude walking in front of her cell.

"So what if I am?" Akua replied, and took a savage bite out of the sausage.

"Well, then, that makes things easier for me." The biker dude began playing with a belt buckle that looked like it had a dragon on it. "I need some information that I think you can give me."

"If you're trying to attack Tsukune Aono, then you're barking up the wrong tree." Akua said. "I won't help you hurt him. He's my sister's fiance."

"Her husband, you mean." The man said, and gazed curiously at her. "And how the hell did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Woman's intuition." She smirked at him. "I may be a psychopath, but I'm still a girl."

Then she blinked. "Wait, when did they get married?"

The dude shrugged. "Apparently they were married once Aono injected his blood in her. But that's not important, is it?"

He grinned evilly. "Now... what can you tell me about that runt Aono?"

* * *

The bar was packed, servant and Behemoth alike swarming the place. Saturday night always saw this room busy, and tonight was no exception. It seemed that, in light of the recent events, everybody was in dire need of a drink.

In the corner of the room, a group of Emerals and Sapphi, as well as two Obsidi were drinking together. Several of the women were poking fun at Cicero, who couldn't help but seize the chance to boast and joke.

"Apparently I was the best she'd ever had since she'd been married!" He chuckled. "Which doesn't say anything good for the poor bastard she was married to. The poor Fifth was supposed to give out orders the next day, but he was so pissed that the orders he gave were absolute shit! The troop movement was a disaster, and boy did he get a scolding!" He slapped Timaeus on the shoulder and sipped on his usual.

Meanwhile, Timaeus sat there, brooding and sipping from his drink. For some reason, the Behemoth preferred straight whiskey, and eight ounces of it at that.

"He most likely would have done well, if you hadn't drank so much that night and slept with his wife. He would've done a damn good job."

Cicero chuckled and took a swig of his drink, before setting it down and giving the others a serious look. "You know who did a good job? Tsukune. He did a damn good job."

There was silence around the table, before the rest of them burst into laughter. Timaeus sat there and sipped his whiskey.

Finally one of the Sapphi looked at him and she stopped laughing. "Wait... you're serious? You're not joking at all."

Cicero shook his head. "I am not joking at all. The kid risked his life to save another's life. I find it admirable, and he did a good job distracting the chief until he could be brought to his senses."

"He wouldn't have had to do anything if he'd been smart." Cornelia said shortly. "All he had to do was just sit back and let it happen. The vampire had it coming to her, killing Lady Bloodriver."

"But still," Cicero pushed. "He did what he felt was right, and he showed strength in doing so!"

One of the lady Sapphi's pointed. "If you find him to be so strong, then why don't you challenge him to a sparring match?"

Cicero snapped his fingers excitedly. "Good idea! I'll do that when he gets all good and rested."

Everyone just stared at Cicero for the longest time, in complete disbelief. Then, Timaeus' voice cut through the silence, like a straight-edge blade through paper.

"The boy proved he can take a hit, but has proven little in being able to deliver. Not unlike a brawler; floundering thoughtlessly about at random."

Cicero looked at his friend sideways and shook his head. "The objective wasn't to deal damage to his teacher, it was to restrain him as best as he could. I think he did as best as anyone could in those circumstances. Don't you?"

Timaeus raised his glass to his lips, and shrugged once. "Hardly. Lady Bloodriver managed to restrain our lord with much less of a disastrous reaction. Or do you not recall the tales of those before us concerning the future of his daughters to the late Lady Shirayuki?"

Cicero dropped his eyes. "You got a point there." He then gave Timaeus a funny look, almost as if he had an idea that were so serious, it was almost comical. "But what I wouldn't pay to see a fight between you and him. I think that he'd give you a run for your money at least!"

The black robed behemoth sighed quietly before generously throwing back his glass and chugging down the last bit of his liquor before motioning to the barman for another. "Perhaps. Though I have given up looking for a challenge to my title." Nodding in appreciation for the refill, he glanced at Cicero finally "However; if you are correct about this boy's talents, then in time he will reveal them and I will perhaps have us all see just how much you would be willing to pay."

He threw his head back once more and swallowed the whole glass in one move, before slapping the glass down on the counter and stood up. "Speaking of paying, it's Cicero's turn to pay for tonight's beverages."

Cicero grumbled softly, and payed the bartender as the rest of them left. He sighed and looked upwards, as if almost talking to himself.

"Don't let me down, Tsuku. Got a lot of hopes riding on you." With that, the Behemoth left the room to check on his new friend.

* * *

 _Evansfire:_ **Sorry for the short chapter, you guys. I felt you guys would rather a short, well done chapter, rather than a long, half-assed chapter. I recently got my old job back, so I'm writing, working, and studying for a $400 certification exam.**

 **Yeah. Life sucks. XD**

 **But it's worth it with the support I get from you guys. So drop those reviews and favorites and let me know what you thought! The next chapter will make it up, I hope.**

 **And thanks, you guys. We reached my goal of 50 favorites and followers, and we're already burning past that. THANK YOU!**

 _Phoenix Helix:_ **I'm pretty much in the same boat as Evan's on this one; with work being practically being a 24/7 thing, it's been pretty difficult getting this on paper, even if the scene's been playing in my head as well as in his.**

 **We hope you enjoyed the latest edition to our lengthy saga! We'll see you again soon; hopefully sooner then it takes George R. R. Martin to finally publish "Winds of Winter." xD**

 _Evansfire:_ **So, as always; Thank you, you Wonderful People. And we will see you in the next chapter, _Chapter 13_ _: The Pit of Cerberus and a Vampire._**

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	13. The Pit of Cerberus and a Vampire

_Evansfire:_ **So, fun fact. It's incredibly difficult to finish a story when your computer fries itself.**

 **Yep, yet another excuse, you guys! I apologize. My computer died, I ordered a new one, and while I waited to recover my old hard drive, the new one I bought had a faulty drive, and I had to send the old one back and get a new one. I'm writing on it, and I've had it longer than the last one so I think it's safe to write again.**

 **I've gotten PM's from you guys wondering about the lateness of the new chapter, and I deeply apologize and thank you for being patient with us. So, now I'm back to work.**

 **Also, I've been getting various accusations about making self inserts, and I wanna talk about that real quickly.**

 **I hate self inserts. In my opinion, it takes away from a story when you insert yourself into the story. Because then, you wanna change the story to make yourself look better. And trust me, Apollo and a lot of other OC's will look like the bad guy at times. There are no self inserts here, I assure you. Every character has been carefully crafted and put in place for specific reasons, known only by the authors of this epic.**

 **And, thank you guys. We've hit 10,000 readers. We broke it by a bunch. At currently 11,355 readers. My mind is melting as we speak. I can't even anymore. You guys are the greatest.**

 _Phoenix Helix:_ **Well it's been a ballache and a half, but we managed to finally get this one out. Compliments of Evan's PC deciding to join that big server in the sky, our deadline was forced back for quite a while so we hope this lengthy chapter makes up for it. (Though I personally prefer such long chapters...)**

 **I second the notion of a self-sert not being present in this story; while I personally do make great efforts in putting just that little bit of myself in the creating of each character; I just have a passion for creating characters and the like, Apollo nor any other character of my creation is attributed to myself, or Evans being 'put in' the story.**

 **...I wouldn't say 'no' to Ruby though... haha! Now get to reading ladies and gents!**

 _Evansfire:_ **I also want to give a huge thanks to everyone who gave support for the short teaser I released a few months ago. I apologize for not having this out when I promised, but I hope this makes up for it!**

 **Here's to the new chapter, and the next great adventure that awaits us...**

* * *

 **Chapter 13** **: The Pit of Cerberus and a Vampire**

The figure shook his head. Seriously, he shows up to a kid, gives him a gift, and then everyone goes crazy on security, trying to make his job more difficult. It was too bad, though, because their efforts were fruitless.

He wiped the blood off of his hands, then growled in exasperation once he saw the crimson stains on his suit.

"Dammit, that's the third one this week I've ruined." He shrugged. He'd just have to kill another human and steal their clothes.

 _0.87 seconds._ That's how long it had taken him to eliminate the seven guards around the prison. It was ridiculously easy to kill them, however it was a shame to kill them. So much potential within their race, they had pounced on him in a sort of formation the instant he materialized in the room. However, for a creature such as he, no worldly creature had a chance at defeating him.

He approached the head that rested within the granite altar and gazed at it. It had a grin on its face, as if it were about to cackle with laughter at any moment. The figure chuckled, then raised his hand and smashed the altar to rubble. The head rolled out of the cloud of dust unscathed, and the figure smoothly scooped it up and turned to leave.

But something stopped him. Something felt... _off._

"Who's there?" He spun around the room, screaming to the wind as he searched the room for any unwanted persons.

But his search was fruitless. There was no one. He sighed, and melted into shadows once more.

And somewhere, almost in a distant dream, something smiled crookedly.

* * *

Tsukune groaned and readjusted himself in his bed, taking care to not roll over his arm again. The last time he'd done that, he was still stiff and had gotten stuck, requiring the nurse to help him out of his painful situation.

Day three of recovery, and it still seemed like it would take forever for him to get out of here. Let alone walk right again.

The nurses were all nice and polite, and gave him his privacy when he needed it. It was still humiliating though that he had to use a bedpan, and having to call the nurses when he was finished taking care of business. The nurse smiled apologetically, as if she understood somewhat.

She didn't. She didn't know how humiliating it was to have to be taken care of hand and foot, and not being able to do anything for yourself. It was the worst experience ever, and Tsukune hated every second of it.

Cicero came and visited him from time to time, but even he couldn't bring Tsukune out of his stupor. He told Tsukune something, though, that actually surprised him.

"You... what?" Tsukune said slowly.

"I think it'd be fun!" Cicero said, his eyes gleaming with eagerness. "You have a natural talent for fighting, and I think it would be fun to go all out against you, Tsuku! Show the others that you aren't as half-baked as they think."

"Well, what do you expect, Cicero?" Tsukune said, raising an eyebrow. "You guys have been around for how long? And you've been practically raised for battle. You guys are the top of the ranks, and I'm just some kid that, even after three years, still has no fucking clue what I'm doing!" He added loathingly.

Cicero looked at him sideways. "I detect some negative energy, my friend. You need to chillax and have a drink... oh shit, wait. You can't." He slapped himself. "That was dumb of me."

"It's whatever, Cici." Tsukune sighed. "It's funny, when you think about it. Looking back, I thought the world worked a certain way. You got up in the morning, you went to work, came home to your family, spent time with them, and went to bed to start the whole thing over. Now, I realize there was so much more to it. I'm a vampire right now, and I have powers that are threatening to take over me and kill everyone around me." He looked at the Behemoth. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Cicero shrugged. "You could always blame your dad for picking up that flyer. Or blame Mikogami for being the dumbass that dropped it in the first place. So many things could be said."

"Thanks, dude." Tsukune said dryly. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem, man." Cicero smiled and rested a hand gently on Tsukune's shoulder. "Hey, I wouldn't worry too much about it. You'll be out of here in no time, and I get the feeling that, due to what you went through back there, you'll be finishing your training pretty soon. You'll see her again."

Tsukune stared at the Behemoth. "Whoa... who the hell are you and what have you done with my dumbass friend?"

"Hey, don't make this dumbass friend of yours upset, you'll be catching these hands." Cicero stood up and grinned. "Alright, I got shit to do. You sure you'll be fine on your own for a while?"

Tsukune shrugged. "I'll call you if I take a shit."

"That's nasty, son." But Cicero was grinning. "I'll see you tonight, man."

* * *

Cicero closed the door behind him and sighed. Thank the gods that the kid was so durable. He took the Chief's attacks like an absolute champ, which was more than anyone could dare to hope to replicate. The Chief, when he was angry, was unstoppable.

One of the nurses walked by him and smiled. "Hello, Emeral Cicero."

He smiled slyly and looked her up and down. "And good afternoon to you too, Silene. How is that beautiful booty of yours today?"

"It's good, knowing that you'll never touch it." She smiled back.

Cicero's face fell. "Why do you have to stab a guy in the heart like that?"

"Because it's fun to watch your reactions. How is he?" Silene nodded towards the door he just exited.

The Behemoth shifted his collar. "Well, for someone who got torn a new hole by the Chief, he'll be up and out of there in no time. He's got one hell of a spirit."

The nurse looked at him sideways. "You're proud of him, aren't you?"

Cicero stared at her, and without any humor in his voice, he said, "You're damn right, I am."

* * *

Tsukune squirmed in his bed. Now that Cicero was gone, he was extremely bored. And that was a dangerous thing with him. If left to his own devices, disaster usually followed. Moka knew that very well. One time she walked into his room to find him looking to see what would happen if he microwaved bleach. He'd secretly been hoping for an explosion so he could get a new microwave and claim that it exploded while he tried to clean it. But, thanks to Moka beating him up, he never found out.

But, with him in his position, he wasn't able to do anything; so he would have to settle to watch TV. He was told that the programs were in Italian and various other languages, but he'd been able to understand everything they'd said. It was strange, this talent of his. Tsukune wondered why he'd never been able to use this talent before.

Tsukune was wondering in what way could he bludgeon himself to death before he saw another crappy commercial when a nurse came and handed him a cell phone.

"You have a phone call, mister. It's from the Academy."

Tsukune frowned. "The Academy? Who would be calling me from the Academy?"

"Perhaps a member of your fan club?" The nurse smirked.

"You know, that's not even funny. They've actually started one and nearly every girl in the school is in it." He groaned.

But he held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Yo, dude!" He heard a familiar voice say. "You made us think you went and died on us! What gives?"

Tsukune couldn't help but smile. "Hey, man. What can I say? When you get grabbed up and told to come with him, you really can't say no."

He could hear Gin snort on the other end. "Not especially when you get grabbed against your will."

Tsukune shrugged. "Well, I thought it was bad at first. But honestly, I see why things are going as they are."

"Whoa, Tsukune. Are you in a prison cell or something?" He heard another voice say.

"Bail? Is that him?"

"Yeah, its me! And answer the question, are you a prisoner or something?"

"Not...exactly."

Tsukune proceeded to tell the guys all about the trials and everything he'd been through. Bail was freaking out about how cool it was, and all Gin could think about was...

"There's a girl who just walks around buck-ass naked?"

"Gin, quit slobbering! You're soaking the phone! And to top it all off..."

Tsukune heard a loud slapping sound, followed by a yelp. He started chuckling.

"You need to stop that!" Bail said. "You have a girlfriend!"

"Sorry..." Gin whined. "I can't help it, I wish San would do that for me."

"Well, anyways, it's a whole bunch of shit going on at once." Tsukune said. "I'm supposed to be sparring with Cicero once I recover-"

"Who's Cicero?" Bail asked.

"He's a Behemoth. Emeral Trajan Cicero is his full name, I think. He's a good friend."

"A BEHEMOTH? ARE YOU JOKING?"

Tsukune had to pull the phone away from his ear, the kid was so loud. Poor Gin was right next to the obnoxious noisemaker.

"Gees, trying to make me go deaf over here?" Gin grumbled. "That frigging hurt!"

"Sorry, it's just I've been a huge fan of the tales of Apollo and his armies. About Obsidi Cornelia, Obsidi Ramses, the Council, Obsidi Timaeus-"

"Met him." Tsukune grumbled.

Tsukune thought the phone would shatter.

"Dude! What is he like? Is he all stone faced and beast like, and a great leader?" Bail asked over the sound of Gin wailing in agony.

"Well, he seems to think that I'm a waste of time." Tsukune said bluntly. "He thinks that I'm not being respectful enough about training directly under Apollo..."

"I honestly don't think you are either, man." Bail said. "This guy is an absolute monster. While he does have more Yokai than the strongest S-class supermonster, he never likes using it because he is all about the methodology that Technique, Focus, and Skill can easily overtake Yokai any day. So he doesn't rely on it alone, because he's said to have once said that it was the sheerest of folly."

Tsukune blinked. "Whoa, dude. You just sounded like a teacher there."

Tsukune could've sworn Bail clicked his tongue. "Sorry, dude. I just get enthusiastic. So, what does Apollo say about everything going on? What's this Cicero guy like?"

Tsukune blinked again. "Dude, calm down with all the questions. I'm in recovery right now, so I'm not exactly sharing your enthusiasm."

Bail apologized again.

"Anyways, like I was saying." Tsukune started again. "I have a few trials left to do, and then he wants me to have a duel against him."

"You, fighting Apollo?" Bail said. "Dude, Apollo versus a Shinsai is the biggest deal since he trained Alucard. It's something everyone would wanna watch! The match of the century."

Tsukune chuckled. "Well, I still need to recover so I can finish. So I'll let you go, man. Can I call you at this number?"

"They let your sorry ass have free access to a phone?"

"Dude! We're on the fucking phone now!" Tsukune said, a huge grin showing on his face.

"Oh! Dammit, I feel so stupid. I could slap myself."

"OH! Let me do it for you please!" He heard Gin say.

"Wait, no-"

Tsukune heard a loud clap and the sound of a small whine. Then he heard some rustling on the other line before Gin spoke.

"Sorry, man. Got too enthusiastic. Seems like a current theme for this call, eh?"

Tsukune smiled and nodded. "Definitely. You didn't take his head off, did you?"

"He doesn't need it, does he?"

Tsukune laughed. "Drag his ass to the nurses office, man. I'll talk to you guys later."

"Roger that, chief! Just take care of yourself and bring everyone back in one piece, you hear? San wants to see you guys soon."

"Looking forward to it. See you soon, man."

Tsukune hung up the phone and smiled at the nurse. "Thanks for letting me use the phone. I appreciate it." He started to hand the phone back to her, but she shook her head.

"That's yours." She said. "Lord Apollo said it was a present for you, and made sure your friends got the number for it."

Tsukune looked at the phone again, and almost choked. It was an expensive smartphone, and a very nice one at that. Best on the market, no doubt. "Geez, he really likes spoiling people, doesn't he?"

"He does. But at the same time, you're family. It's only natural for him to do so." She smiled sadly. "He hasn't been able to spoil anyone in a very long time."

Tsukune bit his lip. _That's true..._

Tsukune said goodbye to the nurse as she left, and turned back to the TV before a disturbing thought crossed his mind.

While he had told them about the trials and such, he'd never told Bail about him being a Shinsai. How did he know about that, and about Alucard?

* * *

Moka breathed in deeply, and closed her eyes. She had to focus now...

Listen to the noises around her... make a visual map using her senses... and find her enemy. Or, rather, _enemies._

She watched the map in her mind, looking for any inconsistencies. She reflected on a conversation she'd had with her grandfather.

 _Moka looked at Apollo questioningly as they stood in the Arena, which currently mimicked the shoreline by the Academy. "Grandfather, what are we doing here? I thought we were combat training."  
_

 _"We are, dear child." He said, looking at her affectionately. "However, we are not training on the physical aspect of your abilities, but rather your mental."_

 _Moka tilted her head, and adjusted her training suit, which was cramping her chest considerably. "I don't understand."_

 _"Of course you do not. That is why we are here."_

 _Moka pouted. She knew he wasn't being mean, but sometimes his words hurt. "Well, I'm ready."_

 _"While it is important to engage your opponent in order to win, it is paramount that you first see before you act." He smiled and closed his eyes. "Why don't you re-position yourself, Moka? I will attempt to find you."_

 _Moka looked at him, like he was crazy. But of course, he couldn't see her facial expression. So she acquiesced and walked over to a large tree trunk, positioning herself behind the tree to where Apollo couldn't possibly-_

 _"I didn't tell you to hide behind a tree, child." Apollo said suddenly._

 _Moka's mouth dropped. "How did you...?"_

 _Apollo opened his eyes and smiled. "It's all about the mental state when you enter a fight. With the right adjustments, you could fight entirely with your eyes closed."_

 _Moka's eyes lit up with excitement. "How are you going to train me to do that?"_

 _Apollo smiled and pulled out the last thing she ever expected._

 _A bug net._

That's right. For the next 7 hours, Moka was to catch Slyphies, the pixies of the wind element, without remotely harming them. That in and of itself was a task, because Slyphies were known for their speed and agility. To make it even worse, however, she wasn't supposed to rely on her eyes. Apollo had told her to rely on herself. It had sounded redundant at first, but then it made sense once her instincts and senses started to slowly come into their own, as they began to slowly be utilized. It was hard at first; but eventually, with Apollo guiding her, Moka was able to catch four of them easily. Now, she figured it would be a good time to practice.

A rustle to her left. In her mind, it looked like a ripple coming from behind her. It seemed like a complete contradiction, but to Moka it made perfect sense. Opening her eyes, she leaped backwards towards the noise. She stretched out her hands in unison, as if to grab something. And indeed, they made contact.

With a smile, she grabbed her opponents by their throats and slammed them to the ground with her landing. A loud grunt came from one, and a squeal of pain came from the other. Moka grinned and stood up, wiping her hands with finality.

"Two down, eyes closed. Pay up, girls." She said.

"You had your eyes open at the end!" Kurumu said, rubbing her neck and moaning softly. "And seriously, you could be more gentle. We don't have the amazing regenerative powers you and Tsukune have."

Mizore merely reached in her back pocket and pulled out five dollars.

Moka rolled her eyes suddenly. "I know you're behind that rock, Kokoa. Come on out, the bet is over."

The girls could hear Kokoa scoff as she approached. "Its just like them to be caught so quickly. They're not S-class Vampi-"

Kokoa withered under the sudden glare from her older sister.

"We don't speak that way, do we, sister?" Moka said, her silvery hair darkening her features in a frightening manner.

The young vampiress took a few steps back. "No, big sister... I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Better not." Moka said, turning back to Kurumu. She held out her hand. "Come on, pay up."

Kurumu pouted as she did so. "I really wanted Tsukune's sweatshirt..."

"Oh well. Maybe next time." Moka smiled. "Looks like I'm buying drinks tonight! Thank-"

A soft knocking sound rang throughout the Arena. The forest immediately faded and the small room materialized once more, with the addition of one thing that wasn't there before.

"Prince Fafnir!" Kurumu said, in soft surprise.

The dragon king was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes, as always, shone with a fiery determination and his face seemed stern.

Kokoa looked strangely at the dragon king. She remembered him somewhat, in waking dreams of the past. Fafnir smiled a little and nodded at her. "Hello, Kokoa. You're all grown now, aren't you?"

Kokoa blushed hard and, for some reason she would never understand, she hid behind her sister.

Fafnir chuckled softly. "No need to be afraid of me. At least, not yet anyways."

All the humor drained from his face as he looked at Moka. "You and I need to talk. In private."

Moka furrowed her eyebrows. "What for?"

"Reasons that I will discuss with you once we are in the garden."

Moka sighed, and nodded as she looked at her friends sadly. "I really wanted to go with you to go check on Tsukune, but I might as well go. I can't be near him..." Her voice choked slightly on that last part. She wanted more than anything to hurl herself down the hallway towards the infirmary to take care of her husband. She felt so useless. She'd wanted to be Tsukune's wife ever since she fell in love with him, and now that she was, she felt like she was doing a terrible job. And yet, it was for his own good.

Kurumu immediately stepped forward and hugged her friend. She felt so sorry for Moka. She'd achieved what they all had dreamed of, and now was unable to be with Tsukune. It was probably the worst kind of torture one could imagine, and yet it wasn't at the same time. That just made it all the worse.

"Let me know how he is?" Moka asked softly.

Mizore smiled. "We'll give you every detail imaginable."

Moka smiled gratefully. She turned to Kokoa and smirked. "Why don't you go with these crazies and make sure they don't do anything to your brother-in-law?"

Kokoa groaned. "I swear... if only you'd picked somebody other than him as a husband..."

"Talk bad about him again, and I WILL rearrange your face." Moka said furiously, her face darkening once again. It seemed as if all of hell would be unleashed if a wrong move was made, and Kokoa suddenly felt nervous. "Do NOT test me."

Kokoa blanched and, with the other girls, left the room.

"I swear, she needs to let it go." Moka said. "I'm happy with my husband. I'd rather no one else in my life." She smiled at Fafnir. "I don't think I could love anyone the way I love him."

Fafnir looked sternly at her. "I wish you would. That is why I am here, Moka."

Moka growled softly. "You have got to be joking."

* * *

Tsukune sighed in relief when he saw the girls walk in. "You are lifesavers. Honestly."

"What have we done this time?" Kurumu said, barely hiding a smile as she pretended to be annoyed.

"Saved me from bashing my head into the wall." Tsukune said. "I would've done anything for some entertainment."

"Why not watch some TV?" Mizore said as she sat near Tsukune's feet.

"That's all I've been doing!" the Shinsai groaned, leaning back and resting his forearm over his eyes. "After a while, it gets boring staring a screen."

"Well, you can always stare at me!" Kurumu said, and as she said that she snapped her fingers. Immediately, as if by some kind of magic, her clothes melted away, leaving behind bare porcelain skin, perfectly rounded and perky breasts with quivering nipples and a single bead of sweat which rolled down between her legs to her groin...

"Oh, Tsukune!" Kurumu said playfully. "You're so daring! I love that!" She immediately threw her arms around the vampire as blood exploded from his nose.

"Hey, keep it up and Moka's gonna dare to shove your own head up your ass." A voice said from the doorway.

Kurumu quickly gathered some sheets around herself and looked to see Kokoa standing with her hands on her hips, giving her a stern look.

"I understand. It was something I wanted to do, with a little help from a witch I met up with here." She frowned. "I couldn't lose to that cat..."

"It's a fucking cat!" Kokoa exclaimed. "You already lost to Moka. She's Tsukune's wife now!"

Kurumu looked despondent. She'd wanted to be Tsukune's forever...

A familiar tightening in her chest brought some very unwelcome thoughts to her mind...

 _...perhaps it would be best if I faded away..._

 _ **bumpbump...**_

 _ **bumpbump...**_

 _ **bump...bump...**_

 _ **bump...**_

 _ **...bump...**_

Mizore immediately noticed the fading expression on Kurumu's face, and felt panic grip her throat. _This isn't good!_

Hurriedly, she reached out and held her hand. "Tsukune's not rejecting you at all. He never has. He's always been by your side, no matter what!" She turned to Tsukune, who seemed dazed and a little confused. "Tsukune, tell her!"

Kokoa looked even more perplexed. "But, he's already married to-"

"If he doesn't do something," Mizore said. "Our friend will die. Right here, and right now."

* * *

The Rose Garden of Apollo's estate was well known in rumors and lore, and for good reason. It was a large room the size of the main hall that was located on the east side of the estate. Flowers of every variety were present in the hedges, intricately laced with each other in a flawless design that seemed to change its appearance every time someone gazed upon it. The smell of roses and lilacs and fresh water lingered in the air as sunshine filtered through the glass ceiling and fell upon the ornately designed stone fountain in the middle of the room.

To anyone else, this room would've been paradise. To Moka Aono, it was her favorite place in the world. But now her favorite safe place was being violated by a being with a malevolent wish. And it dared to call itself her uncle.

"Moka, you would do best to hear me out." He said, as they walked through the hedge maze. "That thing you call your husband is a pest, and is nothing but trouble. My father sees it, but seems to ignore it. He will soon have to face the consequences."

"You would speak that way about Grandfather?!" Moka said in astonished shock. She bit her lip angrily. To talk about Tsukune was bad enough. To speak slander against her Grandfather would give anyone a death sentence.

"I would not lift a finger against him. I don't stand a chance against him." Fafnir said. "But soon Aono will become too much for anyone to handle, and it will be Alucard all over again. Someone will end up dead, or close to death's door. And it will, in the end, be his fault." He looked at Moka out of the corner of his eye. "You know what I'm speaking of."

Moka growled. "You have no right to speak of Tsukune that way, as if he is the enemy."

"But he is, Moka." Fafnir sighed. "Tsukune is a Shinsai now. With that extraordinary power comes extraordinary dangers. He may learn to control himself, but what happens when he loses control for even a few moments?"

Moka couldn't help but reflect on what happened with Tsukune and the Wendigo horde in the forest. Tsukune had killed an entire group of S-Class monsters in mere moments, and he'd been enjoying himself the whole time. There was a cold, murderous presence behind his eyes when he became like that. She shivered. It was unfamiliar to her. It didn't feel like Tsukune.

"I can tell that you have already experienced this."

Moka hated herself for giving him some form of satisfaction.

Fafnir stopped walking. "My dear niece, I will tell you this only once.

"Leave Tsukune Aono."

The words hit Moka like a brick wall, and it shook her out of whatever cold stupor she'd been in.

"You've lost your mind, Uncle." Moka said. "Asking me to leave my husband is like asking grandfather to kill in cold blood. Its impossible."

"Then I will beat it into you. You used to respect me, and now you've gotten cocky. Simply because you eliminated Alucard doesn't mean I still can't kick your ass." Fafnir's eyes burned with rage. "You will leave him, and you will find somebody more suited to your status."

"There will never be anyone that I would love the way I love Tsukune." Moka said, gripping her hands tightly. She meant it, too. Simply thinking about Tsukune smiling made her incredibly happy. She would do anything to protect that smile. She would do anything to ensure that he could smile for the rest of his life.

"Oh really?" Fafnir said, his skin starting to glow a golden shade of red. "Would you die for him, then?"

"In a heartbeat." Moka said, without any hesitation.

And she would.

"I cannot accept that!" Fafnir roared, his teeth beginning to grow several inches longer. "That some little lowborn, half-breed piece of shit would take my niece and drive her to such...! If you will not leave him, I will kill him!"

Moka gasped. She couldn't let this go any further. "You wouldn't dare touch a hair on my head, unless you could explain to grandfather the justification...

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps and panicked cries drew her attention towards the entrance to the Rose Garden. First, Moka felt confusion. Then, panic gripped her heart as she recognized the voice.

"What's happened?" She cried.

* * *

Tsukune was finally able to shake himself out of his daze and focused on what was happening to Kurumu. Mizore was right! If he didn't do something now, Kurumu would-!

He pulled Kurumu's naked body close to him and embraced her. "Kurumu, I haven't abandoned you at all. That's not at all what's going on. Sure, I'm married to Moka. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you too."

Kurumu looked up at him endearingly. "You... love me?"

Tsukune nodded. "You're one of the most important people in my life. I couldn't live without you." He poked her hard. "So don't you DARE go dying on me, you hear? You will make so many people cry."

Kurumu moaned a little and giggled softly. "Tsukune, you're poking my nipple."

Tsukune looked at her in confusion to what she said, then looked down. Sure enough...

"GAH!" He cried out! "I'm so sorry! Please forgi-"

"I don't mind, Tsukune..." Kurumu said softly. "As long as it is you..."

Kokoa looked on in disbelief. "Your wife is going to kill you, Tsukune."

"I know. But I don't want my friend to die." Tsukune said, and he meant it. He would do anything to protect his friends and family.

As he held her close, he smelled something strange. Coppery, metallic. Like blood. But there was none nearby.

However... there was Kurumu's neck. Less than an inch from his mouth. He could feel his fangs begin to throb...

 _No! This is Kurumu!_ Tsukune thought, pushing the urges down deep inside him. _I can't do anything to harm her._

Kurumu sat up suddenly, and the sheets fell around her.

"Kurumu, your-" Mizore started to speak, but then she stopped when Kurumu pulled Tsukune close into a hug. She didn't do her usual face-in-boobs hug, but this one seemed genuine. She pulled Tsukune into a soft and gentle hug, resting his face on her shoulder as she rubbed his back.

"Tsukune..." She said softly.

The sound of her voice was so tantalizing, it sent shivers down his back. Her neck was once again inches away from her mouth, and he could feel her heart pushing blood through her veins. His mouth started to water and his fangs began to elongate and throb even harder.

 _Keep it together, dude..._ Tsukune said. _Apollo will be here soon with more blood to feed you. You need to hang in there and don't feed from her!_

As if they had a will of their own, Tsukune's hands began running up and down Kurumu's back. She stiffened for a second, but soon she seemed to relish the contact. Her breathing began to deepen, and she rubbed her bosom against Tsukune slowly, almost in sync with the rhythm of his hands.

"I love you too, Tsukune..." Kurumu said under her breath. Almost as if in a trance, she leaned her neck closer to Tsukune's mouth...

"You lost a lot of blood from seeing me naked, right?" She said. "Go ahead. Drink from me. You can do anything you want to me. I'm yours, see?"

Tsukune looked at Mizore for support, gazing into her eyes imploringly, asking for help. He could feel his blood lust rising ever higher from hearing the offer, and he was barely able to hold back. He started to pull away, but Kurumu just held him tighter.

"I didn't say you could leave yet!" She giggled lazily.

"She's acting strangely. We need to-"

Mizore reached out to pull the Succubus away from Tsukune, but it was too late.

Before either of them could do anything, Kurumu bit Tsukune on the neck playfully.

It was too much. Tsukune's mind clouded over as a primal instinct took over. He snapped his neck forward and plunged his fangs into Kurumu's neck and began to slowly drink his friend dry.

He never even heard their screams. Tsukune Aono took a backseat as the animal took control.

* * *

Kokoa watched in horror as Tsukune began to drink greedily from Kurumu. At first, bliss crossed the Succubus' face. Then confusion, then panic, then despair. Mizore was screaming, trying to pull Tsukune away from Kurumu. But all she could do was crumple like a rag doll when Tsukune backhanded her across her skull, sending her rolling off the bed limply

Kokoa slowly took a step back, and heard her ankle pop slightly. She cursed under her breath.

Tsukune's head snapped towards her. His eyes locked onto hers, and his gore covered mouth curled into a smile. Kokoa screamed as she turned around and slammed the door to the infirmary behind her and leaned against it with all her strength. The door rattled behind her violently with Tsukune's impact, and she screamed again. But she somehow managed to lock the door, and turned back to see a truly terrifying sight.

Tsukune was staring at her silently through the glass pane, his eyes boring into her with a dead gaze.

Kokoa couldn't take it anymore.

She had to find Moka. She'd failed.

* * *

Moments later, Kokoa smashed into Moka. She buried her face in her sister's stomach, her eyes wide with panic, and her breath shaky and uneven.

"Kokoa, what happened." Moka said, holding her gently. "Talk to me."

"It's Tsukune..." Kokoa said in a small voice. "He's gone berserk. He drank Kurumu dry and..."

"He WHAT?" Moka's body went stiff with horror. She looked down the dark hallway from which the young Vampiress had come. Hadn't Tsukune been fed yet?

Perhaps... the thirst of a Shinsai was worse than she'd realized. On top of that, Tsukune had lost too much blood after Apollo had beaten him down. So that would most certainly intensify it...

"I told you this would happen." Fafnir said, his eyes shining. "Now we are suffering the consequences. We should've killed the brat when we had the chance."

"That's enough out of you!" Moka snapped. She bit her lip hard. She had to think of something or else things could end badly for Tsukune...

"Doesn't change that I'm right." Fafnir shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking away. As he passed her, he spoke one last time.

"His days are numbered, regardless of what anyone says. You will thank me later."

With that, he disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. Moka sighed and held her sister as she trembled in her arms. It looked like an impossible situation. With what happened, Fafnir would have no trouble convincing Apollo...

She needed more people who were on her side. Perhaps...

She needed to get to a phone.

* * *

Mizore struggled to get to her feet, and looked in abject horror at Tsukune...

No, the being before her wasn't Tsukune. This was a creature driven by pure instinct. He began licking the blood off of his fingers, and looked sideways at her.

"Why are you looking at me so strangely, Mizore?" Tsukune said, smiling sideways at her. "It's just me. I'm still the guy you're in love with."

Mizore shook her head. She wanted to deny it, but she could feel her strength ebbing away. And, at the same time, she could see nothing but Tsukune... That strong, square chin, the thick strands of muscle in his arms, and the same kind look in his eyes as he always did.

He crawled to her slowly, and she could see his bare chest through his collar. A small amount of blood leaked from her nose. She couldn't help it.

He finally reached her and ran his tongue along the line of blood slowly. Mizore's body shivered in ecstasy, as she felt his strong hands running gently up her sides. She could feel his hands sliding underneath her shirt, and she felt the callouses on his hands caressing her chest slowly.

"Now, since it's just us..." Tsukune crooned, gazing deep into her eyes. "Why don't we make that baby you've been wanting?"

He licked her neck slowly, causing Mizore to all but lose her self control. At this point, she wanted to rip her clothes off and let Tsukune have his way, but...

"Mizore..."

That was what made her lose control. She pulled him closer, her judgment clouded over completely. All she wanted in that moment was to make her love happy. Whatever it took.

That's what she thought as his fangs pierced her neck. She continued to think so as she passed out.

But just before she faded, she heard the door opening and the sound of Apollo's voice speaking sternly.

"What is going on here?"

* * *

"Oh, Apollo." Tsukune groaned, looking annoyed. "Why do you have to be such a killjoy?"

Apollo was standing in the doorway. He shook his head. "Release her, right now."

"But she's so delicious!" Tsukune said. "And, honestly, you took too long with my meal. What did you expect me to do?"

Apollo gritted his teeth; he knew exactly what was happening now, and within the space of a breath, he quickly closed the distance between himself and the berserk vampire. He ripped Tsukune away from Mizore and pinned him to the bed with one hand on the vampire's chest.

Immediately, Tsukune went crazy; screaming and thrashing about wildly, reaching for Apollo. His eyes flashed red briefly, then vanished as the bracelet restricted his yokai. It continued to flash intermittently as he struggled. He scratched and clawed at Apollo's face, some of the blows connecting and drawing blood. However the wounds closed as quickly as they were made, and Apollo turned to the doorway to see many maids, servants, and Night Warriors flocking to the sound of havoc. They gasped at the sight, but Apollo had no time to observe them.

Apollo pointed at one of the servants and spoke briskly. "Blood. Now."

The servant hurried and did as he was told, carrying two goblets of blood which he handed to Apollo. Apollo shoved the goblet to Tsukune's mouth, pouring the contents down his throat as he struggled. The vampires eyes rolled backwards as the blood entered his body, and his body shivered in ecstasy as the life-giving fluid rejuvenated him.

Slowly, the red vanished from his eyes and Tsukune calmed down. By the time Apollo finished the first goblet, Tsukune looked up at him questioningly.

"Apollo..." Tsukune said, in a dazed and curious tone. "What...?"

"Silence, child." Apollo said. He held up the second goblet. "Drink."

Tsukune did as he was told. As he drained the last goblet, he looked around and, slowly, horror and pain crossed his face. He saw Mizore holding her neck gently and looking at Tsukune nervously. He looked down and saw Kurumu unconcious and completely naked, with blood leaking from two holes on the side of her neck.

A sense of deep dread and defeat overcame Tsukune, and his head fell forward as his body went limp. If he wasn't propped up against the bedframe, he would have fallen over.

 _How could I have let this happen... I'm a failure._

"I told you all this would happen." Fafnir said, appearing from the wild mass of bodies in the hallway. "Now he must face the consequences for his actions. He must die."

"That is not your responsibility, nor your concern..." Apollo's eyes never left the boy in front of him.

Fafnir growled. "Were it my responsibility, the boy would be breathing his last without this conversation!"

Apollo looked at him sternly. "Then it is a relief that it is not your decision to make. You will make no further effort on this thought of yours. It is my responsibility and at the end of the day, I will determine my decision."

"But Father!"

"Fafnir, the matter is settled." Apollo stated with finality.

Tsukune gazed at the ground with a dead look in his eyes. "I shouldn't be allowed to live... I was right... I'm a monster." He muttered softly.

Fafnir sneered at Tsukune "An understatement if ever I heard-"

The sound of Apollo's cane stamping the marble tile stopped him mid sentence. "My son, if you have nothing constructive to contribute then I would kindly suggest you find yourself attending matters with which you can."

Fafnir growled under his breath before storming out of the chamber.

Tsukune looks up at Apollo, and with a single tear in his eyes, he asks, "Please... kill me. Before I hurt someone again."

The entire room gasped in astonishment, but Apollo spoke firmly to the crowd. "Leave us, please."

With that, the maids and servants obeyed with no hesitation. Two of them carried Kurumu out of the room, draping a sheet over her for dignity. Another maid helped Mizore to her feet and helped her to her feet as they walked away, closing the door behind them.

After the room cleared out, Apollo looked at Tsukune seriously and asked, "Do you believe your death to be the remedy to other's pain?"

Tsukune looked down again. "As long as I live, no matter what I do, there's no way I can make up for this. And even if I do, that's not my point."

He looked up at Apollo and smiled, but the smile was empty. "My point is I don't want to ever do this again. And as long as I live, there will always be that chance. There is always the chance I might lose control again, and I can't live with that."

He started to cry. "I'd rather die than hurt someone again... And you're disappointed in me. More-so, you're already thinking of killing me. I can see it in your eyes." He looked up and peered into the Harbinger's eyes. "They're filled with disgust."

Tsukune shrugged."So, you're thinking of killing me, and I want death. I think it works out for both of us."

Apollo shook his head slightly "Boy, if there is anything I find deplorable right at this moment; it is the grave levels of self pity you are portraying. It is true indeed, that I have presented the notion of wondering if there is actually any hope following this, especially considering the harm done to Ageha's child and of Tsurara's. However I know what it means to be wound in self-pity and I will insist you heed me when I say that nothing good has ever come of it."

The Harbinger sat down in a nearby chair and leaned back. "Tell me then boy, suppose I end your life; just what would you have me say to my grandchild? Would your death not be a burden onto her? Are you prepared to just surrender that quickly?"

Tsukune gasped. Moka's face, her long silver hair, and the feeling of her body against his as they lay together. All of this passed through his mind, and his heart hurt. "No, I'm not. She's the reason I've been fighting so hard. I'm just... scared of her leaving me once she sees what I've done to our friends. And I hate myself for being so weak. I've been training my butt off, and I lost control so easily after Kurumu bit me..."

"Then what are you going to do, my child?" Apollo asked sagely.

"That's the thing..." Tsukune pulled his knees to his chest, becoming aware of the copious amounts of blood on his shirt. "I don't know. The only thing I can think of is to just keep going forward, despite any heartache that comes my way." He looked up at Apollo. "There's no point in staying still. I'm just scared of the people I love leaving."

"So then why has it taken me asking you, for you to realize this?" Apollo asked, his tone much more sincere then it had been.

"I've always known it." Tsukune laughed mirthlessly. "I suppose it's just my own teenage angst getting the best of me."

"That is just an excuse." Apollo corrected.

Tsukune nodded. "Indeed, it is. I have a lot of growing up to do, still."

He looked at Apollo. "What do you think Moka would think when she finds out what I've done?"

"If she has not found out already." Apollo pointed out. "I believe she will piece together the reasoning I imagine."

Tsukune smiled sadly. "I imagine so. I'm going to get an earful when she-"

Tsukune's eyes widened suddenly in absolute surprise. "No way... what are you two doing here?"

"Oh, don't let us interrupt your big boy moment, dear." A familiar female voice said from behind Apollo.

"It was only a matter of when, not if..." Apollo commented with a sigh. "Clearly, young Moka was busy..." The Harbinger stood before turning, his eyes softening. "It has been quite so many years, has it not, Ageha? My child, Tsurara?"

The Succubus and the Snow woman both stood behind Apollo with huge smiles on their face. They hugged him gently, and Apollo pulled them into a tight hug, as if a huge weight were being lifted from his shoulders.

"We missed you." Tsurara said gently.

"As have I." Apollo replied.

"Where to begin, I would suppose to wonder." Apollo commented before walking towards the chamber door "But that would be best to wait; I believe a good mother would not hesitate to check up on their children."

"We actually just came back from doing so." Ageha said.

"And?" Apollo said, his tone soaked in concern.

"They're doing just fine." Tsurara said gently. She rested a hand on his shoulder. "They're going to be okay. They just need to recover."

"I'm so sorry." Tsukune said, his remorse surfacing once more.

"Tsukune," Tsurara said, walking over to him and kneeling beside him. "You will be fine as well."

"That remains to be seen, unfortunately." Apollo said.

Tsurara turned around quickly. "Tsukune is a good man. He would never do anything to hurt the girls, even if his life depended on it!"

"He may have gone overboard with Kurumu," Ageha said teasingly. "But the girls are so lucky to have a man like him in their lives."

Apollo shook his head. "I am more than aware of his character. It was displayed quite clearly to me when the Shuzen girl decided to take me on, and the boy kept me from killing her at the risk of his own life. But that is not the issue here."

He pointed at Tsukune's fingers, which had begun to tremble quite visibly. "He is displaying signs of a youngling Vampire. Young Tsukune is proving himself to be more than capable of maintaining his powers, but as far as his vampiric needs go, he is struggling in the ways of restraint. I know, because I had to assist Akasha with the same issue."

"I remember the stories." Ageha said. "But Tsukune is very important to the girls, least of all his wife. Surely you can do something."

"Yes," Tsurara said. "After all, I have yet to receive my grandchild."

Apollo sighed in disapproval. "There is something indeed I can do, but whether or not it works will depend solely upon him."

"Sounds intense." Ageha said seductively. "Tsukune, hun, you better get some rest."

She walked over to him and bent forward, just enough so that he was able to see her massive breasts clearly. "I could always help out, you know..."

Apollo facepalmed. "Succubi... your lot never changes..."

* * *

Apollo marched down the dark corridor deep in thought, but with purpose. His mind was still back with the drama concerning Tsukune, and he was beating himself up over it. He knew that a vampire's thirst for blood was no joking manner, and a Shinsai's thirst was another story completely, but he'd allowed himself to relax when he should've taken utmost caution towards the situation.

However, he would soon remedy the situation. That's part of the reason he was returning to the dungeons. Several events from his interactions with Tsukune would serve as the basis for the reasoning behind what he was about to do.

He smiled at the Behemoth behind the counter as he signed into the visitor's log, and headed to the cell on the very end of the hall.

Akua Shuzen seemed to be in better physical shape than he'd last seen her; however, the status of her pride was a different story. She looked up at him in a half-defiant manner as he approached her cell.

 _A veritable attempt at maintaining some form of dignity,_ Apollo thought dully. _But no matter._

"You come to finish me off, yet?" She said with a soft growl.

He stared at her silently, then finally said. "That remains to be seen. However, if it does come to such, then it will not be by my hand."

Akua eyebrows drew together. "What are you talking about?"

"It means that we shall judge Tsukune Aono by his actions. You are under his care, we shall see how far his care extends."

"You make no sense at all."

"My meaning is," Apollo said, with a menacing undertone. "You have no control over the coming events."

* * *

When Tsukune woke up, he had no idea where he was.

Before he'd gone to sleep, he'd been visiting with Tsurara and Ageha, as they told him how they knew Apollo.

Apparently, Apollo had been married to Tsurara's ancestor, so Apollo was her grandfather by quite a few generations. That was one of the big things Tsukune had a hard time wrapping his head around. So, that meant Mizore was Apollo's distant granddaughter, and she never even knew according to what her mother said.

Ageha was the den-sister of Apollo's sixth and most recent wife, Miyu. She passed away during childbirth, and Tsukune never found out what happened to Apollo's daughter. It was too painful for Ageha to talk about. She never shed tears or showed signs of despair, but she always found ways to divert the conversation in a different and distant direction.

Due to all the new information spreading through his head, he shouldn't have been able to sleep. But Tsurara had started to softly sing, and within moments Tsukune was out like a light. It was a deep sleep that completely isolated Tsukune from the outside world, allowing him to fully relax and rest.

But once he woke up, all the ease he felt immediately fled.

He was in a long dark cavern, with torches spaced every few feet that provided some dim visibility. His movements seemed to echo loudly throughout the halls.

A metallic clinking brought his attention towards his heel, and Tsukune was surprised to see a long black chain trailing from a shackle on his ankle towards an identical shackle on the heel of a black boot.

"Well, it's about time you woke up." A familiar voice said.

Tsukune started, and looked up to see Akua Shuzen sitting on a small boulder, her arms crossed over her chest and wearing a very impatient expression on her face.

"What the..." Tsukune said grogily, gazing at his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"I have no clue." Akua said, with no hint of sympathy in her voice. "I woke up an hour ago, chained to you, of all people."

"Well, at least I know how you feel about seeing me." Tsukune said, wincing. "By the way, about saving your life? You're welcome."

"I don't need to thank you. I could've handled it myself." But there was a furious blush on her face, so Tsukune decided not to push it.

"So, any idea what's going on, if not where we are?"

"Well, we got thrown here, and told we had to escape." She said. "And they said there was one way to do so."

"And...?"

"You have to sacrifice me to some monster that lives down here." She said bitterly.

Tsukune sat up abruptly and stared at her in shock. "Wait, what?!"

"Yep." She chuckled softly. "Guess the old bastard wasn't gonna let me live in the end, after all."

"And that's the only way to survive this?"

"From what I know." She looked down at Tsukune from the corner of her eye. "You must've done something fucked up to end up in this deathtrap with me. What would that be?"

Tsukune felt a little jab in his heart and winced. "I... drank too much from my friends. I went crazy and almost drained them."

"And you regret it?"

Tsukune looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about, of course I do! They're my friends!"

"You're a vampire now, Tsukune. Drinking is what we do." She looked at him in disgust. "I'm not going to feel sorry for you for feeding. You used to feed from your wife, remember?"

"Yeah, but I didn't almost drain her dry!" He said angrily, rising to his feet. "Regardless of whether or not I needed to feed, the fact of the matter is that I wasn't able to control myself and-"

"Oh, cry me a river." Akua's eyes bore into his. "You need to grow up and realize that sometimes shit happens. What matters is what you do after the fact!"

Tsukune gasped. While her words stung...

He had no time to finish that thought. The caverns began echoing with a low, rumbling noise, bringing a cold chill to his bones.

He shivered. "What the hell was that?!"

Akua gritted her teeth. "Nothing but trouble. I hope you were somewhat good at three legged races."

"The fuck?"

"Look, dumbass, we're gonna have to run. And we're going to have to work together, or we're both going to die!" She grabbed his wrist and started to drag him towards the opposite end of the tunnel.

Just as they passed the third torch, Tsukune looked back and immediately regretted doing so.

The cavern wall by where they were just sitting exploded, dirt and debris flying in every direction. A roar echoed throughout the tunnel, and as the dust settled, Tsukune saw what the origin of the commotion was.

A large shaggy beast, with three dog-like heads and bloodshot eyes, stormed through the hole; its eyes locked onto Tsukune and it howled, its three heads sounding in unison, resulting in a melody that would haunt Tsukune's dreams for weeks.

"Holy shit! Is that a Cerberus?" Tsukune cried as he stumbled behind Akua, both of them trying to find some sort of compromise between their strides.

"Really, Tsukune? You fought against a thousand-year-old vampire, and you're still getting surprised? Keep running!"

He had no qualms about doing as she said. The teeth in the mouths of that beast looked sharp enough to split hair on contact. As he looked at their mouths, he noticed tags hanging around each one of the necks. He could barely make out three words on each

 _Bach... Beethoven... Brahms..._

 _Why were the names of famous composers on the necks of a monster?_ He wondered as he ran.

As they came to a curve in the cavern, he spotted a sword resting against the wall. It looked enticing, boasting a golden hilt with a large ruby set into the pommel. The sheath was blue and gold and engraved with pictures of vines and hills that rested before a brilliant sunset.

"Tsukune! Grab it!" Akua shouted as they passed.

He really wanted to, to reach out and slash out at the monster, but he had a gut feeling he shouldn't do so.

Akua growled as they passed it completely and its glow faded away behind them. "You're useless, dammit!"

At the next curve, they passed an intricate shield, which Tsukune immediately dismissed on the argument that it would be completely pointless against a monster like the Cerberus. Its teeth would shred the steel upon contact, most likely. Akua cussed him out again, but she didn't argue. She probably knew as well that they stood very little chance against it.

"If only we weren't sealed by this damn thing." Akua said, glaring at her Aglaophotis Bangle. "If I had my way, this thing would've been chopped liver by now."

"Just shut up and run, why don't you?" Tsukune said, feeling his chest starting to constrict from the lack of air.

Finally, after running blindly for what seemed like ages, they ran straight into a dead end. They collided with the wall at top speed, sending both of them sprawling to the floor. Tsukune held his head as it pounded heavily, the waves of pain in perfect sync with the beat of his panicked heart.

 _Dammit, is this my punishment for hurting others? Is this where it ends?_ Tsukune thought wildly as he looked around the room, searching for anything, _anything_ , that could help get him out of this mess.

Surprisingly, Tsukune found an old, dusty guitar resting against the wall. It looked traditional, all the way down to the tuning mechanisms.

 _Bach... Beethoven... Brahms..._

An idea quickly formed in Tsukune's mind, and he couldn't help but grin. _Apollo, you sly..._

He immediately grabbed the guitar.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Akua shouted, spitting dirt out of her mouth and struggling to her feet.

Tsukune gripped the guitar. "A gamble. If this works, I'm a genius. If not, well, we're both dead."

He closed his eyes, and hit the first chord progression he could think of. Surprisingly, the guitar was perfectly tuned, but he ignored that fact and focused.

 _C chord, G chord, A minor, F chord... repeat._

He heard a small gasp of surprise come from behind him, but he continued to play. All he could think about was that simple chord progression. He had to keep playing... he had to...

He felt a sudden blast of hot air in front of his face. The monster was in front of him now, mere inches from his face.

He braced himself...

… just as he felt something wet and sticky slide against him. He groaned in disgust, rather than fear. He opened his eyes and looked up to see the monster laying on its belly. It panted slightly and gazed at him, giving it the appearance of smiling at him.

"What the...?" He wondered aloud, and looked behind him to see an equally stumped Akua. She stared at Tsukune as if she thought she were losing her mind.

They didn't have to wonder for long. The dead end began to rumble and slowly slide to the side, allowing bright columns of light to shine through and blind them, but Tsukune knew the sound of the soft tap taps of a cane anywhere.

"Apollo?" He called out.

"As they say, 'that is my name, do not wear it out.'" the Harbinger replied. Tsukune might've been delirious from the adrenaline rush, but he could've sworn he heard a smile in Apollo's voice.

As his eyes became used to the light, he saw Apollo reach his hand out and gently pet the Cerberus. He spoke soothingly to the monster, and it in return leaned into the petting gesture, obviously enjoying it.

"Well?" Tsukune said, slowly allowing himself to collapse to the floor. "Did I pass?"

Apollo looked down at him and grinned. "Indeed. You did very well. You used your knowledge to find a remedy to a dangerous situation, and you trusted in that knowledge despite the presence of outside concerns. And, in addition, you preserved a life rather than sacrifice it for personal gain."

He bent down and undid the locks of Tsukune's cuffs, and helped Tsukune to his feet. "Come. There is still work yet to be done. I believe Cicero is waiting for you."

As they walked away, Akua watched on in sheer indignation. "Um... HELLO? FORGETTING SOMEBODY HERE?!"

* * *

The halls were lively, with footsteps and idle chatter bouncing off the tiled floor as Tsukune and Apollo headed out of the Arena. As they passed by the front entrance, Tsukune watched as several Behemoths riding Griffins landed outside the door.

"Ah, some members of the North Legion have returned, I see." Apollo said with a smile. "They are excellent warriors, young Aono. There are many lessons you could learn from them. After all, one of my other students is the commander. You may know him as Obsidi Timaeus."

"Timaeus is in charge of an entire legion?" Tsukune's eyes widened a little.

"Does that surprise you?" Apollo teased.

"Not really. I always got the commander vibe from him, but I thought commanders weren't supposed to act spiteful or disgusted by their soldiers."

"But you are not a soldier, are you?" the Harbinger pointed out, using his cane to point at the boy.

"True. I just wish he'd view me differently." Tsukune popped his neck.

"Obsidi Alexander Timaeus is rather...frank, you would say. Holding a certain expectation of others, even if they are not military in action. But that does not mean he is without heart; perhaps you will come to know him, though I know he can be again, quite frank..." Apollo chuckled a little.

"I understand. However, I'm not a kid that's taking everything for granted anymore. Here, I feel like I've matured. I've learned things that helped me as a person. If anything, I kind of feel as if I've been refined."

"And, do you still feel as you felt before you arrived here?" Apollo said, his eyes shining slightly. "Do you remember our discussion about how you felt like you were slipping away from your own existence, with nary a handhold to steady yourself with?"

Tsukune stopped in his tracks, thinking deeply. The fear that he'd felt before arriving had dissipated a great deal, to where it was almost nonexistent. He had no doubt that he had grown stronger in both mind and spirit; and physically speaking, he'd definitely put on more muscle.

He looked at Apollo. "I feel so much better. I have no doubt that I can handle myself. I feel like myself again. Thank you so much." He bowed deeply. "I don't think I can ever repay you for what you've done for me."

"Stand straight, young Tsukune." Tsukune heard him say. As he looked up, he saw that the Harbinger was gazing at him with pride.

"That is a lesson of which you cannot teach. The words which you have just spoken. One cannot feel like themselves from others, no matter how hard one tries. At best they can only support you, but seeing how you are able to understand it now, it is indeed enough for me to be sure that you are almost ready." Apollo states approvingly.

"You have done very well. It is my pleasure, to have you as my student. With the wit that you have sharpened over your training, you found an alternative to slaying Beethoven, Bach, and Brahms. That is praise-worthy in and of itself. And if you were worried about what Timaeus thinks of you now, think about how he would have felt towards you after slaying his beloved friend."

Tsukune beamed, until the last part of the speech hit him. "Wait... his friend?"

"Yes." Apollo smiled. "The Cerberus is Timaeus' pet."

Tsukune's jaw dropped. "Wow. I don't even know what to say anymore."

"Say nothing, for you would be wasting _your_ friend's time." Apollo chuckled and pointed. "I believe Cicero is waiting for you in the bar. He said something about a friendly duel."

He started to walk away, but looked back at the young Shinsai. "Oh and young Aono?"

"Yes sir?" Tsukune replied.

Apollo raised a brow "Please, do not feel as if you need to bow. Your thanks is more then enough."

Tsukune chuckled, and gave Apollo a thumbs up.

* * *

Cicero was sitting at the bar, happily talking with Tucker when Tsukune arrived. He had two drinks in his hands, and grinned when he saw Tsukune approach.

"Hey hey, Tsuku! About time you got out of that hole. Thought I was gonna have to hold on to these drinks forever!"

Tsukune shook his head and smiled. "So nice of you. Talk about customer service!"

"I'll say. Good things come to those who wait, eh?"

And with that, much to Tsukune's surprise and dismay, Cicero downed both drinks within the space of 5 seconds. Cicero sighed in ecstasy as the alcohol hit his stomach, then frowned at Tsukune. "What's with you? Looks like somebody stomped on your heart."

"I thought that drink was mine..."

Cicero chuckled. "Whoever gave you that idea?"

"But you had two drinks-"

"Yeah, I know. Alcohol makes it easier for me to explain shit."

That was when Cicero grabbed him and dragged him out of the bar.

"Wait, I thought we were about to duel?!" Tsukune asked in alarm.

"Yeah, we are!" Cicero grinned. "But before you can duel with a Night Warrior, you have to craft your own sword."

"My own... sword?" Tsukune muttered in confusion.

"Yep! One that's yours and yours alone. Nobody can wield it but you, and it's an extension of your soul!" Cicero grinned. "Wait until you see my sword. It's amazing, and it's got the best name ever."

"And that is...?"

"'Dang!' or "Long and Shiny Blade!' Whichever I feel like using at the time."

Tsukune facepalmed. "Of course..."

* * *

Cicero ended up dragging Tsukune down several flights of stairs, leading him into a strange sort of basement beneath the estate. Dark stone walls surrounded him, giving a sense of claustrophobia. He could hear trickling water within the walls, and somehow it helped keep the panic at bay.

"What you're about to do is a Night Warrior tradition." Cicero said, his voice very serious. "I got special permission from the Chief, so don't take this lightly. You're one of the only people, not in the military who will have their own sword crafted in this manner.

"A Night Warrior's blade is an extension of their own personality, and in some cases it accentuates it. The cool thing is that the blade can have special abilities, and in some cases it's also able to transform as needed. Like, when I show my true form, my sword goes from being a five-foot long nodatchi to being seven feet, since I'm taller and all."

His chest puffed up, and his teaching demeanor melted away. "As if a handsome stud like me could get any more perfect..."

Tsukune karate chopped him on the head. "Easy there, Prince Dreaming. Don't get too full of yourself."

"Yeah, whatever. They love it."

Tsukune sighed. In all honesty, he was actually pretty damn excited. He was going to be making his own sword! It was gonna be badass...

"But you have to be careful, as well." Cicero said, suddenly serious. "It's an extension of who you are. Any damage incurred to it could be reflect badly on you."

"It's a vanity thing?"

Cicero scoffed. "If only. Many lives wouldn't have been lost if they would've been careful. It's why very few, besides the Night Warriors are allowed to craft swords in this style."

Tsukune looked at him wonderingly. His friend suddenly looked much older, his face gaunt with regret and pain.

"You okay, dude?" Tsukune placed a hand gently on Cicero's shoulder.

Suddenly, his face morphed back to normal and he grinned hugely, giving Tsukune a thumbs up. "I'm right as a babe feeding from his momma! Why you gotta ask?"

Tsukune shrugged, but he let it go. There was a light strain to Cicero's act, so Tsukune felt he was reaching territory that was currently off-limits. He'd better back off, or something detrimental might happen.

They continued down the stairs until they finally arrived in a small room, which was simple in design. It had a small stand with a large book atop it, open to a page with several strange symbols on it. There was a small waterfall on the wall behind it, the trickling water echoing through the room and giving a calming sensation to the room. There was a toolbench with various materials and tools on the opposite wall, and then in the middle of the room was a large anvil. It looked weathered, with ancient markings and inscriptions upon the sides.

"Looks dead in here." Tsukune said.

"I know, right?" Cicero said. "I was just asking the Chief if we could put a boombox in here, maybe play some AC/DC, you know? Some of the good ol' rock classics!"

"What?"

Cicero looked at him, dumbfounded. "You're joking."

"No, what's AC/DC?"

"Oh, my God." Cicero looked at Tsukune in shock. "This is actually happening. You're into bands like Dead by April, and Three Days Grace, and you don't know the kings of rock?"

Tsukune grinned and slugged Cicero in the shoulder. "Hey, don't sweat it too much, eh? You look like you've been... _thunderstruck._ "

Cicero gave him a nasty look, but couldn't help but grin. "Oh, you asshole... don't freak me out like that!"

"How else do I escape boredom?"

Cicero shrugged. "You got me there."

Tsukune clapped his hands together. "Alright, so. How does this go about?"

"First we're going to need the material itself" Cicero declared as he cracked his fingers with a pleased mutter. The Behemoth walked right over to a nearby jar and checked the interior, with a nod, he grabbed what looked to be a small stone cauldron.

"Yep, this'll do." Cicero poured what appeared to be a fine, sand like dust; silvery in color into the cauldron itself. "This is the material that we Night Warriors use to make our weaponry and...just about everything else we ever need...well most of us, mine's not."

"Huh?" Tsukune looked curiously at the sheath on Cicero's waist. "What's yours made of?"

Cicero tossed aside the now empty jaw and then, as quick as Tsukune could breathe, the Vampire was immediately staring down the length of a bright green blade.

"Emerald. A bitch to work with, even harder to use as a weapon." Cicero commented causally, a proud grin on his face.

Tsukune suddenly got the feeling he'd massively underestimated Cicero. He marveled at the blade. He suddenly snapped his head up and grinned. "I want mine to be red."

"Patience, young grasshopper" Cicero teased as he expertly spun the lengthy Nodachi between his fingertips before slipping it lovingly back into it's ornate black scabbard. "We'll work on that, once we've sorted out the runes you wish to imbued into your piece." The Behemoth picked up the stone cauldron, opened up the hatch of the forge with his foot and placed the cauldron atop the shelf before grabbing a match and tossed it atop the pitch soaked firewood and closed the hatch.

"Now we wait for the dust to melt into liquid, but until then we need to keep this thing burning." Cicero motioned to the pile of firewood in the corner. "We're gonna be waiting about an hour..."

The Behemoth paused, then gave a grin "So...think Mokie's a swallower?"

Tsukune's face turned red as a tomato. The sudden question completely caught Tsukune off guard and caused him to choke on his own spit. "Wha-wha-wh-huh? What made you think of that?"

"C'mon buddy! Don't tell me you haven't thought about it at least once..." Cicero chuckled "I warned ya; you're now among the men, not the boys" The Behemoth picked up a few pieces of firewood and tenderly dipped each one into a sink filled with a black viscous oil. "Mind you, I spend nights, wondering what it must be like, getting paizuri from that Naoko..."

Tsukune shrugged. "I honestly don't know, and yeah. Moka's definitely got a few crazy sides to her. She's always letting me use her boobs as my personal pillow. So I can't imagine what she must be like in bed."

"I'll place my bets that she's either a cuddler or a screamer!" Cicero winked.

"Oh, she's already a massive cuddler." Tsukune grinned. "So she's gotta be a screamer."

Tsukune walked over to the book and sift through the pages, the characters speaking to him in their own unique way. Most of the words seemed blurry to him still, like the translation ability Apollo talked about hadn't quite fully calibrated itself.

"To the 'business' I see" Cicero mused, keeping his smirk. "Now as for these runes. Choose two from the book, they'll be what give the weapon some pretty decent qualities. But choose wisely as you'll find in the text defining each rune is more compatible with some then others while others repel one another. You want runes that at best, can compensate for the other's weakness at the very least."

Tsukune pointed. "It's all kinda hard to understand, but these two seem to be... I dunno... reaching out to me. What do you think?"

"Your weapon, bro. Your choice." Cicero replied honestly with both hands raised. "The weapon's going to be an extension of yourself; you're not gonna get far with runes I've chosen for ya."

"Just give me your opinion. Because I want these."

Cicero took a glance at the first two Tsukune presented him with, while sighing. "Those two repel from where I'm standing."

"Damn..." Tsukune sighed, but kept looking thorugh the pages, analyzing everything. He looks at Cicero. "What's this word? I don't know it yet."

Cicero looked at a single word momentarily and replied "In modern words, that means 'Drain' that rune would make your weapon be able to feed on the blood of those it touches..." Cicero stared into space "Sounds kinky..."

Tsukune thanked him, and kept looking, finally coming to a rune that seemed to reach deep into him. "What about this one?"

"A pretty advanced one" Cicero answered. "Seems that one works with the other. Used right, any injury an opponent gives you, they'll feel as well. 'Eye for eye.'"

"Alright, I'm using these two." Tsukune pointed at them, and Cicero smiled approvingly.

"Rock on, I should think that after a few uses; you'll get your nice bloody red sword" The Behemoth offered, before noticing the furnace and tossed a few pieces of wood through the feed.

"Check the cabinet over there" Cicero motioned to his right "You should find some stone like things; grab two and start chiseling the runes on each side. Drain on one side and Eye for Eye on the other."

Tsukune did as his friend said, opening the weathered cabinet doors and grabbing the only stones in sight, one a crimson red and one a glossy black. He grabbed a chisel and a hammer and, in a very clumsy manner, began to carve the runes into the stones.

As he did so, he watched the flames of the furnace flicker against Cicero's face. There it was again. A much older Cicero had taken his friend's place, a man weathered by the terrible things he had seen, and the tortures he'd been through. He wanted to reach out to his friend, since he seemed so conflicted ever since they came down here; but at the same time, he had no idea how.

"So, thought about what kind of design you'd go for? Other then you want a nice red one to remind you of how red Mokie must spank you when you're being naughty" Cicero teased with a snicker as he tended to the temperature of the forge with the air pump.

Tsukune rolled his eyes. "I was thinking maybe I'd mix the red with black, kinda make it menacing. Kind of like the black is a black gas filtering through the red?"

"I meant as in the kind of blade, you want." Cicero shrugged, "You planning on a single handed blade, double handed broadsword, katana; work with me here!"

"Single handed, let's start simple." Tsukune said. He showed Cicero the runes he'd carved. "Is this good enough?"

Cicero tossed in a final piece of wood as he took the runes from Tsukune and gave them a blow. "Yep, that oughta do it... just waiting on the bone"

"Cool..." Tsukune started to read the book more, but looked back up at Cicero. "Hey, bro. Honestly, what do you think of Moka being married to me? You've known her since she was a little girl, so you've got to be at least a little protective of her, as a big brother sort of thing."

"Protective? ...maybe?" Cicero shrugged as he allowed himself to fall back from his haunches to a sitting position. "But if I had any reason to worry about you marrying lil Mokie, I'm sure the chief would've simply turned you into a nasty lookin fish tank ornament."

He sighed "Not all of us're like the Prince; heard you had a run in with him too."

"Don't remind me. Remember during the thing with Akua, when I said I was dealing with an angry dragon? He was saying some nasty shit about me."

"Sounds like the kid to me... mind you he's older then me, so..." Cicero joked badly.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to find her another mate." Tsukune sighed and leaned against the wall. "I mean, I know I'm not all that great but seriously. If she's happy being with me, why throw such a fit?"

"Just throwing it out there, bro; but think it's got much less to do with Moka and more to do with daddy dearest?" Cicero offered, a little more seriously.

Tsukune frowned. "What do you mean? If it was about having dad issues, wouldn't he be throwing fits about Apollo instead of about who Moka's husband was?"

Cicero breathed out "The kid's not got those sorts of means to go about things. He thinks by making it about Mokie, the chief'll be more likely to see his side of the story. But I have to admit it, from the way I've seen him recently; he's got it in for you something fierce."

Tsukune scoffed. "Tell me about it." He popped his neck. "I kicked his ass though. So hopefully he'll back up a little."

The Behemoth took in a little air between his teeth with a look of concern. "Bruised his ego, maybe... kicked his ass... unlikely. Sorry bro, if he were any other Dragon, I'd understand it. But apparently his momma was a tough babe herself and he's definitely a chip off the old block."

"I used Apollo's tactics on him, and it worked flawlessly." Tsukune looked up, and thought back on the event. "I knew I wouldn't be able to take him on as I was, so my only hope was to use psychological warfare. I used his anger against him, and manipulated him until I was in the right position. But..." He frowned. "That's when I heard Moka cry out for help, and my seal broke, and I punched Fafnir."

"In other words, you've pissed him off." Cicero stated with a frown. "Tsuk, the Prince wouldn't have killed you; he's a hothead...and don't tell the chief this; but he's a little bit of a prick, but he wouldn't have dared kill you as long as the chief made sure of it. Just...watch your back, few things are predictable and a dragon with a mind bent of revenge will go to the ends of the earth to get it."

Cicero looked inside the forge. "Damn, this takes a long time!"

"Yeah, it does." Tsukune got closer to the forge and looked inside. "How much longer?"

Cicero looked over at the clock then back at Tsukune with a guilty toothy grin "Err...would you be a little pissed if I told you I didn't set the timer?"

"Shit, man! You're just shooting the breeze aren't ya?" He grinned and slugged Cicero in the shoulder. "We gonna grab it now?"

* * *

An hour later, Cicero had Tsukune over at the anvil, folding the metal over the bone repeatedly.

After several repetitions, Tsukune groaned. "How much longer is this gonna take?"

"If you got time to chammer, you've got time to hammer. Come on Tsuku!" Cicero chided "You're lucky; we Night Warriors have to go through and do this all ourselves; including making the bone to begin with"

Tsukune frowned. "Yeah, yeah." He kept beating away at the metal, molding and shaping it as Cicero guided him. Finally, the sword began to glow a strange light, and Tsukune looked at Cicero in alarm. "What now?"

"Now place the runes on the sword and slam em in!" Cicero said gleefuly.

He didn't need to be told twice. Immediately, Tsukune placed the two runes in the metal, and with two heavy strokes, he brought the hammer down on the stones. The sword glowed even brighter, a blinding red light filling the room. Tsukune and Cicero looked away, wincing in pain.

Finally, when the glow faded away, they looked back to find a completed blade, dark red with a deep black filtering through the metal in a menacing manner. He looked at Cicero, who was staring at the blade.

"So, did I do good?" He asked breathlessly.

"Well I'm game to give it a 9.6" Cicero joked as he examined the blade from it's tip to the pommel. "Only two things left; a handle grip and then the main event." The Behemoth pulled off a long strip of leather from one of the numerous shelves and tossed it to Tsukune.

"Get that wrapped around the handle."

Tsukune quickly did as he was told, and held the sword by the leather. It felt light in his hands, and moved easily when he swung it. It seemed so perfectly in tune with him, it seemed to move the moment he thought about swinging it.

Something clicked in his head, and he looked up at Cicero. "Wait, main event?"

Cicero beckoned Tsukune with a finger as he walked into a second, smaller stone room then the workshop. It was empty, save for a round pool of what looked like water that seemed to be several feet deep. The sound of falling water seemed louder in this room than the previous one.

"Soul binding the sword to you." The Behemoth said solemnly as he leaned next to the pool and took a stone tile from the floor and turned it three times. The water in the pool suddenly churned and blazed over. "This is the hard part. That sword has to be quenched and the runes of this room will transfer a portion of your very soul into it once you do."

"Whoa," Tsukune said. "Sounds serious."

He walked over to the pool, and as he got closer, he felt a slight tugging sensation in his chest. At the same time, the sword seemed to vibrate slightly. He looked down, and noticed the runes on the sword glowing in a pale manner.

He looked in wonder at the sword, and looked back up. "So, what do I do?"

"Stick it in...and I'm being serious." Cicero replied. "Once it's in, hold your hand there, no matter what and prepare your anus cause it's gonna sting."

"You make it sound so gentle." Tsukune said, rolling his eyes.

But, Tsukune approached the pool, the sword's vibration and the tugging sensation growing stronger as he closed the distance. He looked at the blade in his hand, gritting his teeth in determination, shoved the blade into the water's depths.

An electric current ran through Tsukune's body, originating in his hand and spreading throughout his body. Tsukune cried out in agony. A void seemed to appear in the middle of his chest, sucking in every fiber of his being relentlessly. Tsukune almost collapsed from the pain, but he stood strong, using the edge of the pool for support. He could hear Cicero yelling something at him, but he couldn't understand what he was saying. Words were a foreign subject to him now. All he knew was that agony.

His vision began to cloud over, and Tsukune was convinced that he was going to pass out or worse, when the pain suddenly vanished. A blissful sensation began traveling up his hand and to his chest, making Tsukune chuckle softly.

"Whoa," Tsukune said softly. "What a ride."

He pulled the blade out of the water, and looked at it. The blade seemed to hum with an inner light; and at the same time, it seemed familiar to him, like he'd held this sword all his life. The leather had been replaced with a platinum-looking pommel, with dark cords wrapping themselves around the grip in a snake-like pattern.

The weight from the blade was gone completely now. Tsukune swung the blade several times, testing it. "This feels amazing!" He exclaimed.

"They grow up so fast..." Cicero teased as he wiped away a non existing tear. "You've got the sword..." He then raised a brow "Question is, you know how to use it?"

Tsukune grinned. "We were gonna duel anyways, right? Why not take it for a test drive?"

"You speaketh my language, my boy!" Cicero smiled as he clutched his Nodachi. "Let's boogie."

* * *

Her neck patched and bandaged, Mizore found herself walking through yet another archway in Apollo's grandiose estate. She had wanted to be left with her own thoughts, following the massive display of attention she'd gotten from her mother after showing up practically unannounced, however what drove her further was just how at home her mother seemed to be.

The young Yuki-onna tried putting the pieces together. She had indeed her own theories about the factors lain on her lap: Apollo spoke to her and Kurumu as if a parental figure, the servants and maids and even the robed Night Warriors gave her curt bows and curtsies as she passed them and she'd noticed them doing so with her mother.

Suckling down on her lollipop, Mizore frowned slightly as she noticed she was within an art gallery of sorts; beautifully oil painted portraits adorned the walls and on multiple pillars made of marble, were expertly crafted while marble busts of varying individuals. But it was the display at the far end of the gallery, in a archive of it's own that she beheld the more; if possible, revered and well kept pieces of art. Nine oil paintings; seven of which were accompanied with a marble bust a piece were lit both by pitch lamps and the reflecting moonlight that emanated through the stain glass windows from the nearest wall and from the ceiling above.

Mizore allowed herself the time to examine the portraits, all but three of the portraits had one thing in common; Apollo, adorn in his signature robes, sat gracefully, with his attention upon a beautiful woman; in each portrait a different woman, dressed elegantly as if a queen. The first piece that Mizore noticed was unique was Apollo, sat on an elegant throne, with who she immediately recognized as a younger Fafnir to his left; stoic and stern and to the Yuki-onna's recognition, on Apollo's right was Akasha Bloodriver; Moka's mother and who she had learned was Apollo's own daughter. her expression was kinder and gentler as she leaned towards her father as if a loving daughter.

Mizore couldn't help but be touched at the display; she indeed missed the one who had long been considered an outer embodiment of her dear friend Moka, even if she had been a rival for Tsukune's affection and who she couldn't deny was truly the closest, besides Moka herself, to the human turned vampire's heart. It had been a painful experience to see her sacrifice her life in order to finally end the rampage of the Vampire Alucard.

She continued to investigate the paintings, noticing one of Akasha alone; serene, kind and happy and the other of Fafnir; once again stoic and focused. The idea that the two were siblings, even if half, would seem impossible, given how different they were in personality. Mizore pulled herself away and observed the paintings of Apollo with the single women. The first she looked at was of a blonde haired, blue eyed, fair skinned woman, dressed in emerald green clothing, akin to roman styled dressing. Her ears gave away her identity as an Elf, the Yuki-onna realized as she glazed over the woman's soft and tender expression. Observing the bust next to the painting, Mizore recognized it was of this same woman and confirmed her suspicions that this was indeed a room dedicated to Apollo's family and that the women in the portraits were of his former wives, as she glanced over the inscription on the accompanying bust.

 _'My most dearest Gabrielle; of whom loved so tenderly with all she could be.'_ It read

Mizore looked toward the painting to the left and almost mistaken the woman as Akasha, but upon closer inspection, she saw that this woman's hair was maroon, while Akasha's had been pink. Her eyes a blood red, while Akasha's had been gentle green. Her style of dress, Mizore could not compare with any she knew.

 _'My most beloved Claudia; of whom my tale began and whom time with, while short, could not have been more cherished.'_ was the inscription on the bust of this woman. Mizore suspected she may have been Apollo's first wife. The similarity between this 'Claudia' and Akasha was bordering unbelievable.

She looked to the other side of the enclave and observed a painting of Apollo with a scarlet red haired woman wearing a black medieval dress. She was depicted with a impassioned loving expression as she clung to Apollo on the verge of obsessively.

" _My most cherished Vale, mother of our first child and whom which passion knew no end."_

Mizore mused that the woman may have been the mother of Fafnir as she read the bust next to the painting but it was when she looked to the painting on her right that her mouth opened, her lollipop threatening to slip from her lips.

The picture was of a pale blue haired woman, her icy blue eyes warm and content as she rested her back on Apollo's chest, her clothing of oriental origin, the traditional garbs of her very own village. Mizore blinked several times before she immediately shot her attention to the bust to confirm the nagging hunch of her suspicion. The answer, she saw was all it took to confirm all her thoughts and it was enough for the lollipop to fall upon her soundless breath.

 _"My most tender Helere Shirayuki, mother of our three daughters and whom the winter is made so serene."_

Mizore couldn't help but stare with a frown; the woman shared her last name, she was clearly from the same village as her and her family had been for generations, but the name was lost to her. If indeed this woman was her ancestor, it must have been hundreds of years ago. Moreover, not only was she related to Apollo, indirectly did that mean Moka was somehow...

"I wondered if you would end up in here." Mizore immediately felt her heart leap as she turned and beheld the Harbinger in the archway of the enclave, hands in front of him resting upon his cane as he looked at her kindly, even apologetically. "But knowing you, and your mother's penchant for curiosity, it was perhaps only a matter of time, not how." Apollo offered kindly and nodded understandingly as Mizore took a step backward.

"...Lor..." Mizore began, shaken from the revelation and the sudden appearance.

"I apologize twice, for the scare and for you learning the truth this way, but please; do not refer to me as 'Lord'." Apollo replied softly "You must have many questions, please do not hesitate or worry about what you have to ask, child."

"...Does mother know?" Mizore asked nervously, feeling a little hurt at the thought of being kept unaware, if her own mother had indeed known. The feeling only intensified when the powerful being before her nodded softly.

"Yes, your mother is aware, young Mizore. But do not feel badly towards her, it was not her decision to keep it from you, it was mine." Apollo answered honestly as he walked forward and cupped the cheek of the bust of his late wife.

"Why though? I mean, was there an argument or something between you and mother? She of everyone I know, would not be the type to keep something like this from me without good reason." Mizore asked a little more bravely as she witnessed the Harbinger, kiss the head of the bust tenderly before he looked at her.

"No argument, it has just been a rule I placed upon myself since our children; your ancestor included, became of age in your village." Apollo responded with a sigh and noticed his descendant blink puzzled before continuing. "When my oldest daughter, Minami; the oldest sister of your ancestor, Ryoko, by your race's tradition was to be sent out at the age of fifteen to seek a husband that she would herself love, lest be arranged into a marriage when she returned at seventeen, I was furious. Enraged even that my own child like so many others would be forced into unloving matrimony for the sake of a barbaric tradition; even if it was to preserve the race itself."

"You oppose our way of life." Mizore stated a little defensively.

"I simply find it too difficult to accept that a young girl must essentially throw her own life away into a marriage with one either she loves who may not love her back after being abducted, or be denied her own freedom by being thrown into a marriage with one whom neither she loves or is loved by." Apollo corrected. "Those who marry should not do so for the sake of preservation, nor should it simply be for political reason. And it was to this reasoning that I made the rule which forbade myself to approach my progeny from your ancestor Helere, until they came of age." Apollo walked toward Mizore, affection clear in his eyes. "The last time I saw you, little one, you were in the world for barely a day. I have held you, only once."

"You would've tried to stop any marriage that would've been either loveless or one sided? Is that why you stayed away?" Mizore asked trying to take every detail in.

"Yes, when Minami returned and was to be arranged, I almost tore apart the Snow Priestess, for it is she who as you know upkeeps the tradition... Even today I do not know how both Helere and Akasha stopped me." Apollo surmised as he relived the memory. "From that point, it was clear that I would not ever be tolerant of the tradition, especially since my family was involved. Keeping my distance until each of you were of age and married was the only possible means for preventing a violent protest. Many down the line inevitably have rejected any connection to me; understandingly, indeed since Ryoko's line is the only one still in existence, your mother was the first to accept me as family for several generations"

Mizore could only look down as Apollo stood before her; it was an immense discovery to be before a member of family so many generations apart. More so then just that, her line traced back directly to the emperor of the entire yokai world. She was still conflicted, especially with the ordeal that Tsukune was being made to undertake.

"I will not force an answer, young Mizore." Apollo offered kindly as the Yuki-onna sucked on her lollipop. "I would be content with you just understanding, that you have a home here and I will always have my arms open for family. Whenever you are ready, I would love getting to know you." Apollo tenderly patted Mizore's shoulder before making his way out of the gallery when Mizore called out.

"Apollo... just make sure Tsukune is..." Mizore paused, not seeing Apollo's understanding smile as he slipped on a ring made of gold with a black stone. Red cracks spread across the surface of the ring, giving it a menacing, yet regal look.

"The boy means a great deal to you as well. He has good friends loving him... you have my word that I will do everything in my power to see his training through... although I feel as if it may not last that much longer; he is almost ready for my final test, once he concludes this last trial." Apollo snapped his fingers and the stone on the ring shone for a moment. The Harbinger looked right back at Mizore with affection.

"My descendant, you truly do look like your mother and within your eyes I see the same light as was in Helere's." he offered gently.

He left the room, leaving Mizore in stunned silence.

Moments later, Mizore couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Time eventually found Tsukune and Cicero in the Arena, brandishing their blades. As they walked in, they noticed several Behemoths staging mock battles and training together. Noticing the newcomers, they stopped and stared at Tsukune, then noticed his blade.

"Damn, that's a nice one, kid." One said. "Where'd you grab that from? Did Lord Apollo let you borrow it?"

"Nah, Raph." Cicero grinned. "That's his. It's fresh out of the pool."

The others gasped in surprise. "The kid actually _survived_ that?" the one Cicero called Raph exclaimed.

"There's no way that's his..." Another said.

"By all means," Cicero said, motioning for Tsukune to set the blade on the ground. "Try it."

The Behemoth grunted, and quickly walked over to pick up the blade. He bent over to pick the blade up, but the moment his fingers brushed the blade, the blade reacted violently, creating a bright flash and sending the Sapphi sprawling back a few inches. At the same time, Tsukune winced, as it felt like something terrible had been inflicted upon him.

"See?" Cicero said, talking to both the fallen Behemoth and Tsukune. "That's what happens when someone tries to pick up your blade. It hurts both you and the other. You need to be careful."

Tsukune wanted to hit the Behemoth, but he knew his friend did it as a lesson, less something worse happen. If it felt like that having someone try to pick up his blade, what would happen if someone broke it?

The other Behemoths now seemed to look at Tsukune in a different light, looking him up and down, analyzing every inch of him. The one on the ground got up and looked Tsukune in the eye, holding his side tenderly. "I assumed wrongly. I apologize."

"It's fine." Tsukune said, a nervous bead of sweat dripping down his cheek. He picked up his sword and sheathed it, finding himself holding a new sense of respect for his new blade.

"Hey, ignore them." Cicero said, patting his back. "Let's have some fun, eh?"

Tsukune grinned. "Let's do it."

The two of them got some distance away from the others, and took their places. Cicero looked at Tsukune from across the field. "You sure you're okay with going balls to the wall with this, right?"

Tsukune nodded. "I used to train with Fouhai, when I was learning to use my powers initially. So, I've got some skill. Not much, granted."

Cicero chuckled. "Well, let's see what the kid taught ya."

The instant Cicero said that, the Behemoth lunged, his long green Nodachi closing the distance between them in the blink of an eye. At that point, all Tsukune could do was act on pure instinct. Tsukune took a quick step back, bringing his hand to the hilt and drawing it in one smooth motion. Using his other hand to steady the blade, he blocked the attack, deflecting the blow to the side and slamming the hilt into Cicero's head. The Behemoth didn't seem fazed, however he did seem pleasantly surprised.

He laughed out loud. "Not bad, kid! That was pretty damn good actually! Now, don't follow my example: never bullrush your opponent. You leave yourself open to everything."

"Got it." Tsukune grinned. He winced as pain shot through his hand, and noticed that, while blocking, he'd accidentally cut his palm slightly. Blood dripped down the blade's edge, and one of the runes was glowing brightly.

Cicero looked warily at the blade. "Hey, we might need to put that away."

Tsukune's eyebrows drew together in alarm. "Why, what's wrong?"

The Behemoth pointed. "Those runes you put on there, remember? That's some nasty mojo you've got going on. Your blood was a catalyst, and now one of the runes is activated. You so much as graze me with that, I'm as dead as a door nail. So, just put that away until the mojo goes away, eh?"

"I guess." Tsukune said. He didn't wanna put his blade away, it felt like an old friend. But, he didn't wanna put his friend at risk either. So, reluctantly, he put his blade away; slipping it into the black sheath with a satisfying _clink_.

"Hey, Tsuku." Cicero said, nodding his head. "We may have company."

Tsukune looked over where he was gesturing, and noticed the other Behemoths from before approaching, and the one in front was looking directly at Tsukune. Even a child could tell by the way they walked that they had a single objective.

"Hey, Raph." Cicero said, annoyance clear in his voice. "I know you're my superior, but seriously, lay off the kid. Don't you have to report off to Xerxes or something?"

"Don't worry, Emeral." The Sapphi said, holding up his hands. "My intentions are far from malicious."

"Can I help you?" Tsukune said, trying to hide the nervous bubble in his throat.

"No, I feel it would be appropriate to ask, how can we help you?" The Sapphi held out his hand. "I am Sapphi Raphael Octavian, a Second Captain serving under Obsidi Xerxes in the Eastern Legion."

Tsukune looked at the hand cautiously, and looked at Cicero. His friend shrugged and made a motion like _go ahead._

He reached out and clasped hands with the Behemoth. "I'm Tsukune Aono, Apollo's student and Moka's husband. Regular dude."

"You are anything but ordinary, boy." Raphael said. "The fact that you survived the Sword Craft, while sealed with the Aglaophotis Bangle, and with that move you made mere moments ago, I would see that indeed the Lord sees something in you. And if what I see is a mere glimpse, I can only imagine what the Lord sees."

"But, what I did was a simple move."

"Indeed, a rather elementary technique. However, I have trained hundreds of soldiers in sword craft, and I can tell you have a natural inclination for it. Your reaction was proof enough for me.

"However-"

A quick blur filled Tsukune's vision, and suddenly Tsukune felt the hilt of a blade pressing against his throat. His eyes went wide, and he backpedaled in panic.

"Rather than attacking the head, which is rather protected in some species," Raphael said, sheathing his blade. "Attack the throat. Crush their ability to breath and suffocate them."

"Holy shit, you're fast." Tsukune said, coughing.

"Speed comes with experience." Raphael said. "Don't worry about your speed, so much as your technique."

He nods. "That's what these three are learning right now."

The three behind him waved. Tsukune waved back, feeling weird.

"Now, if you would like, you can join in or watch." Raphael said. "It is up to you."

Tsukune grinned. "What is this, what happened to everyone not liking me?"

"You showed yourself to be truly strong." Raphael said bluntly. "You are turning quite a few heads with your progress."

Tsukune raised his eyebrows. "Really now. No kidding?"

"I'm not known for my humor, sorry." Raphael grinned.

"He's not lying." Cicero said flatly. "That guy couldn't make a baby laugh to save his life."

"Hey, now!" Raphael cried, his face dropping. "That was uncalled for!"

They all laughed, and Raphael smiled at Tsukune. "Now, as I've said before-"

But he never got to finish.

A loud explosion resounded throughout the room, sending smoke and debris from the far end of the Arena. From the smoke, what looked like hundreds of tentacles flew out and aimed right at the six of them.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Raphael said, immediately taking command of the situation.

Everyone jumped away in opposite directions, and the tentacles slammed into the ground where they previously were with destructive force. Tsukune backpedaled as the ground beneath him cracked and started to cave in. But, as he did so, he got a sense of deja vu. These seemed so familiar... why though?

"Tsuku!" He heard Cicero cry. Tsukune turned towards the source of the sound and ran over to his friend, drawing his blade as he did so.

"So much for putting that thing away, eh?" Cicero said, brandishing his own weapon. "The hell is that thing, Raphael?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Trajan." Raphael said, his eyes scanning every inch of their surroundings. "This is unlike any of the Shadow creatures that are usually summoned here."

"Well, that doesn't make me feel any better!"

But Tsukune no longer was focused on their argument, because as the smoke and debris cleared up, he began to see some long, sharp, and very VERY familiar talons.

A domed head... wicked fangs...

 _But he's dead. I watched him die..._

Didn't matter, because Tsukune knew that figure anywhere. He'd seen it in his nightmares every night for six weeks after the Fairy Tale incident.

"Oh, _fuck._ " Tsukune said, his voice heavy with fear.

The argument behind him ceased. Raphael immediately placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tsukune, what is it?"

Tsukune whirled around and yelled. "It's Alucard! _**RUN!**_ "

The smoke spiraled away as the oldest vampire emerged from the smoke, his eyes locked on them. The Shinsai screeched in rage, and his tentacles flung themselves in their direction.

"Are you serious?" Raphael said. "I thought the vampire was dead!"

"I know! I was there!" Tsukune cried. "But he doesn't seem to be dead now, does he?"

"You were what?!" Raphael's eyes widened, then he regained his composure just in time to dodge a painfully close attack.

"Watch it! If those touch you, you're screwed!" Tsukune cried as he rolled underneath one, using his blade to slice a second and parry a third.

"Like we couldn't tell!" Cicero said sarcastically. He was jumping and dodging each of the attacks nimbly.

The attacks seemed to lessen as Alucard roared. The tentacles went from darting and smashing to simply swiping at its prey.

"So, you've fought Alucard then?" Raphael asked as soon as they got to a safe corner of the room.

"Once. It gave me nightmares." Tsukune panted.

"So, what did you do?" Raphael said curiously.

"Mostly just blew holes in him." he shrugged. "Wasn't much we could do. Akasha killed him off ultimately."

"Okay, you're talking about blowing holes in that thing like it was nothing." One of the trainees said. "What are you?!"

"Also, you knew Lady Bloodriver?!" Raphael was all questions.

"Long stories, for later." Cicero interrupted. He looked at the young Vampire. "Tsukune, do you have anything that could help us beat him?"

"Not really." Tsukune frowned. "It was all a blur. I don't remember much of the actual fight, except that I almost died."

"Dammit all to hell." Cicero said, slapping the side of his leg in frustration. "There goes that option."

"You meant to fight the beast?" Raphael cried incredulously, approaching the Behemoth, who just looked defiantly at his superior.

"I don't see any other options available, do you?"

"We should wait for backup." Raphael said. "The feed to the Parlor should be live now, and people will see what is happening. Obsidi Timaeus should be on his way at least!"

"If he was on his way to help, he would've been here when I was asking Tsukune for the inside scoop."

"And how do you know that?" Raphael snapped.

"I know that guy better than anyone." Cicero said, a dark look crossing his face. "Don't push it. We need to take action and we need to take it now, or we're dead, Shadow creature or Real."

"But that's not possible!" Raphael cried out. "That thing is beyond any of us!"

"Bullshit! The kid took the baddie on and survived with a victory!"

"But he's sealed! What can he do now that we can't?"

It was true. Try as he might, Tsukune wasn't able to muster up any of his powers. Hell, he couldn't even feel his powers. The Bangle around his wrist had him completely trapped.

"Great fucking timing..." Tsukune grumbled, then he noticed something...

As the enemy lashed out at them, growing closer to their position, each tentacle seemed to have its own range of motion. Analyzing them and remembering their ranges would definitely help, so Tsukune set to doing so. But, while he did so, he noticed something strange... and fantastic.

Despite the wide range each tentacle had, there was one angle that none of them could reach. One creating a path right towards the heart of the monster.

"Guys! Shut up and listen up." Tsukune cried, turning around.

The argument ceased behind him. Raphael looked at him incredulously.

"Child, who do you think you are talking to in such a manner?" He said. "I am your elder and your-"

"But does that matter, or does staying alive matter?" Tsukune pointed out. "Listen to me, and you stand a chance. Backup isn't coming, whether you like it or not, so attacking in a planned manner is our best option."

Raphael's mouth slammed shut. "That... is logically sound..."

Cicero chuckled. "I've never seen Raph seal his mouth so quickly!" He looked at Tsukune with a glint in his eyes. "So, you got something after all? Just in time..."

Cicero glared at Alucard as he slowly approached them, swiftly reaching an appropriate attacking range. "Baddie here won't give us a break. We'll have to bolt soon."

"There's an angle where he can't reach." Tsukune pointed at the grotesque orb in the middle of Alucard's chest. "That's the heart of the beast. If we can get to that and hit it, we could potentially take him out, but that's a big IF."

"And, how do you suggest that?" Raphael said, approaching him. "Even if we could hit it, Alucard is thousands of years old, and is more powerful than all of us together. How could we deal enough damage to make a difference?"

Tsukune brandished his blade, and looked at Cicero. "Could it work?"

Cicero stared at him blankly for a second, then realization dawned on him and a crazy grin broke out on his face. "Tsukune, you are one crazy motherfucker, you know that? It might work!"

"What? What did I miss?" Raphael was clueless, but the two of them kept going.

"If the rune works, would it drain him dry?" Tsukune said eagerly.

"It's possible! If there's a limit, nobody's found it yet." Cicero said. "'Drain' is a nasty rune, nobody really messes with it. Nobody really needs the blood of their enemies, either. I hear Mokie's mom had that on her sword."

"So, your plan hinges on getting close enough to that thing to _cut it_?" Raphael was in disbelief. "How insane are you? You can't do anything like that!"

"Nope, but we can together." Tsukune said, looking at the Behemoth. "We need to try and split it's attention, and keep it busy. Keeping it focused on multiple targets attacking at once would definitely foot the bill. Meanwhile, Cicero and I will charge up, and he'll give me the boost I need to get up there."

He looked behind him. "You can handle that, right?"

"Leave it to me, bud. I have your back."

"Why would we listen to you?" Raphael was not convinced. "You are too young to be in charge, and you're not even a Night Warrior. You don't know tactics, strategy... any of it! You are not fit to lead a charge!"

"But he does have experience dealing with the monster, and he's the Chief's personal student." Cicero fired back. "I say we give the kid a chance. It's better than anything we've got."

"I may not be a Night Warrior, but I do know you never leave a comrade behind." Tsukune said. "Now, either we do this or we die. Which is it going to be, Raphael?"

Raphael stared at Tsukune in outrage, looking between him and Cicero, before finally exhaling in defeat. "Fine, just tell me what you need us to do."

"We have to approach it at the exact same time. You know your men better than I do, so you determine their placement. Perhaps two on each side as safety, as safe as can be in this situation anyways." Tsukune suggested.

"Okay. You better be right about this, kid." Raphael gave Tsukune a pointed look, then ran off to direct his men to their positions.

Cicero patted Tsukune on the back. "Hey, you do realize that if this doesn't work, we're fucked."

"I know, and I'm sure Raphael knows it as well." Tsukune said, frowning. "But honestly, I'd rather attack and try to do something then stand around and wait to die with my friends in danger."

"Preach it, brother." Cicero slapped his back, then stepped forward. "Alright, bud. We're getting serious, so don't get caught off guard. You're about to witness the true strength of the Night Warriors.

Posing with his Nodatchi in both hands, Cicero let his green robes fall from his shoulders, revealing his chisled human guise and yelled "Enough of this rambling banter! Now it's time we fight like men! And ladies! And ladies that dress like men! In the name of Gilgamesh and our lord: IT IS MORPHING TIME!"

"Who and what?!" Tsukune asked incredulously.

One of the trainees facepalmed. "Why did I lend him that game again?"

They paid Tsukune no mind as they unleashed their true forms. Growing three feet taller, horns bursting out of their skulls and their skin growing a gray tint as their physique grew significantly bulkier. A tail erupted from behind each of them and began to quiver in anticipation for the coming battle.

Cicero looked back at Tsukune and raised an eyebrow. "Not freaked out, I see. That's refreshing."

Tsukune shrugged. "I think I'm finally getting used to the weird shit."

"You ain't seen nothin'." Cicero gripped his blade, which had curiously grown to suit his new height. Raphael muttered a few words to his men, who all nodded in unison.

Tsukune was about to give the order to attack, when something occurred to him.

"Why isn't Alucard attacking us?"

The others looked at each other curiously, then a visible light bulb went off in their heads.

It was true, Alucard had grown docile in the last few moments while they were planning. But why would he have done so, Tsukune wondered.

The horrible answer came to him quickly, as one of the trainees pointed and cried out, "Look! He's got something!"

Everyone's attention turned to the Shinsai, and indeed, there was something in the grips of Alucard's tentacles. And that something... no, some _one_ , was struggling weakly.

Tsukune felt his heart drop. It was Naoko, nude as ever, and bleeding in several places as the strength slowly waned out of her.

"Damn..." Cicero said, shaking his head. "Tentacle porn just got ruined for me."

Raphael looked at Tsukune. "This assault just turned into a rescue mission. You do realize that, right?"

Tsukune gritted his teeth. "I know, I feel responsible for this. I should've known she was here. She probably followed us in here."

"Now's not the time for self-pity, Tsukune!" Raphael said, shaking him by the shoulders. "You're in charge of this mission! You have to adapt quickly, or a life will be lost!"

"But why am I in charge?" Tsukune cried, looking up in shock.

Raphael slapped him hard, and Tsukune's head exploded in agony. "Don't ask why in this situation! Acknowledge that you are and rise to the occasion!"

Tsukune shook his head, but looked at him and grinned. Raphael was right. He was put in this situation. He couldn't complain about it, he had to take action.

"Thanks. Remind me to get you back for that."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Raphael's face got serious. "Now, what do we do?"

"I say we do the same plan as before, only our objective has changed." Tsukune looked at the others. "Alucard wasn't that good at tracking multiple targets at once, and that was with just me and Moka. Now there's six of us. I think we can do some damage."

"Makes sense." Cicero said. "But we still have to be careful of those tentacles. One hit can mean you getting into the same position as Naoko there."

Everyone nodded, then faced the monster in front of them.

"Two on the left, and two on the right!" Tsukune cried. "Cicero and I will take the mid! MOVE!"

"YES SIR!" The others cried in unison; and then with explosive energy, they charged forward.

Raphael and one of the trainees took one side, throwing huge amounts of rubble at the monster, while being careful to not hit Naoko. The other two withdrew their weapons and immediately began to hack at the Vampire from the other side, jumping and dodging the lazy tentacles that threw themselves in their direction. As Tsukune had guessed, they seemed to lack direction, as if the beast couldn't really concentrate.

"You're doing excellent, guys! Keep at it!" Tsukune cried as they reached attacking range. He looked behind him at Cicero. "You and I are going to slice on either side of Naoko, and hopefully that will be enough to get her out."

"Roger that." Cicero was all business.

Finally, the two of them reached striking distance. Naoko was in a sad situation, spread eagle with her arms and legs in a star formation. The tentacles ran along every inch of her, drawing her strength out of her, and from the look on the Nekomata's face, it was being pulled out of her in an agonizingly slow fashion.

"Mr... Vampire..." She said weakly.

"We got you! Don't say anything." Tsukune said gently once they reached her.

Tsukune nodded at Cicero, and with one swift motion, they both slashed their blades, and severed the tentacles covering her. The tentacles seized in agony, then melted into dust as Naoko slumped forward. Cicero bent under her just in time to catch her small, frail body in his arms.

"Thank...you..." She said before her eyes finally closed.

Cicero gently laid her body down, then cupped his hands together. "Going up?"

Tsukune grinned. "You know it!" He placed one foot in the Behemoth's grip, and with one swift motion, he was flung up into the air. The wind blew at his face, making it almost impossible to open his eyes, but eventually he drew even with the Vampire's core. With a loud cry, Tsukune slammed the tip of his blade into the center of the monster with all his might..

It pierced the core with ease, the red blade glowing with a menacing light. The monster cried out in agony, shrieking and shaking violently, trying to shake Tsukune off; but Tsukune's blade was far too deep to be removed by anyone but himself. Blood flew from the monster and traveled along the blade, curving around the hilt and vanishing into Tsukune's hand. The beast soon became lethargic, moving with the speed of a lazy river.

Tsukune felt strength flow into him, the weariness and pain from earlier fading as quickly as they had come. With renewed vigor, he pulled the blade from his chest and yelled, "Coming down!"

He immediately fell, trusting on Cicero to catch him, which he swiftly did.

"Did you get it done?" Cicero asked, grinning. "I take it you did."

"Mission complete." Tsukune said.

"Not yet, Tsuku." Cicero said. "We still have the exfil to worry about."

"What?"

"Getting the fuck out of here!" Cicero wasted no time in slinging her over his shoulder and quickly leaving the area. He looked behind him as he ran. "Quick, call the retreat and get your ass out of there."

Tsukune nodded, then looked over where Raphael and the others were standing, still attacking. "We're finished! Fall back!"

The Behemoth nodded, and Raphael said something to his men before following Cicero in his retreat.

But something was bothering Tsukune. If this was really Alucard, shouldn't he have been harder to beat than this? Even when they fought him during the Fairy Tale incident, the Vampire had seemed to be tactical even in his weakened state...

So... why...?

The answer dawned on him. _Oh, fuck..._

The answer dawned on the others moments later when a heavy rumbling filled the room. It shook the ground, sending debris inches into the air and making it harder to walk.

"What is this?" One of the trainees asked aloud "An earthquake?"

"I don't think so. Perhaps it's the Arena repairing itself?" Another asked aloud.

"Very doubtful." Tsukune heard Raphael say. "It repairs itself once it's users have exited the facility."

"No..." Tsukune said softly. "This is much worse."

"What was that, Tsuku?" Cicero asked.

"This isn't the Arena making that sound..." Tsukune said, chills running down his spine. "Alucard is _laughing._ "

"What the...?" Cicero said, then looked back at the monster.

It had straightened up, and the lethargy it had displayed earlier was completely gone. It seemed to make motion like popping it's neck, and then it stared at Tsukune with a gleeful look.

 _ **You fools...**_ They all heard. _**Now you die...**_

"RUN!" Tsukune screamed, but it was pointless. The beast came alive within seconds, sending its limbs flying at everyone with blazing speed. Cicero got slammed into a nearby wall with violent effort, sending Naoko's body sprawling to the side. The trio of trainees were leveled within seconds and smacked to the same area as Cicero and Naoko. The entire arena

Raphael hurried to Tsukune's side, somehow surviving the violent onslaught. "What the hell happened!"

"We played into his trap," Tsukune said. "Now he's corralling us into one area so he can kill us off with one blow."

They both ducked a vicious swipe, and barely managed to jump over the next one.

"Duck!" came Raphael's voice, and as Tsukune instinctively did so, he heard a whistling sound above his head and a loud squelching sound, followed by Alucard crying in pain.

"Thanks for the save." Tsukune said. "Now, get everyone and run. You're better at this than I am. I can hold him off until you leave."

"That's suicide!" Raphael cried. "With you being sealed, you'll never make it!"

"With all due respect, shut the fuck up and run!" Tsukune drew his blade level. "There's no time to-"

Alucard roared in outrage, his voice shaking the stadium and causing the Arena to crumble under the force. The ground began to break and the walls cracked audibly. Alucard set his eyes on the two of them, and sent a barrage of tentacles their way.

"Get the fuck out!" Tsukune cried, right before he jumped blindy in front of Raphael.

It only hurt for a few seconds, before Tsukune finally passed out.

* * *

"Tsukune!" Raphael cried, as he watched Tsukune take the blow. The force of the impact alone was enough to throw the Night Warrior back by where the remaining survivors were. He groaned in agony, but he could feel a strong sense of duty burning inside of him from Tsukune's sacrifice.

 _Well well, Tsukune Aono._ Raphael thought grimly. _Should we survive this, we'll make you a warrior worthy of our name yet._

He could hear the others moaning in pain, and sighed in relief. At least they were alright.

"Stand up, men." Raphael groaned, struggling to get himself to his feet. Every nerve in his body was screaming at him, telling him to just lay down and rest, but he rose to his feet regardless, his knees shaking. "There's still one last fight to win."

"Sorry, Sapphi." He could hear one of the trainees say. "I'm a bit out of it. Did you say something about us going back against that thing?"

"Yes, I did." Raphael glared at the trainee. "Our comrade just sacrificed himself so that we could have a better chance. I'm not about to let his sacrifice go in vain, and I'm not about to leave him there. If not for him, do it for what the Princess and the Lord will have in store for you, should you leave their family behind."

"Point made."

Cicero was already standing, using his blade as a support. "I appreciate it, Raph. I'd go, but Tsukune has me taking care of Naoko."

"Since when? He never said." Another trainee said.

"True warriors don't need to exchange words between each other." Cicero smirked, pain evident on his face. "You sense what they need, and you take action based on their actions. Now, enough talk. I'll take one of your guys to help me with Naoko, and the rest can go with you to retrieve Tsukune."

Raphael grinned. "Sometimes I wonder why you're an Third Lieutenant, Trajan."

"Enough talk, Raph. Let's get to work!"

Raphael urged his men forward, dashing towards Tsukune's body, knowing the threat of Alucard loomed over them, ready to deal one final blow.

 _ **Have you accepted your fate, then?**_ Alucard crooned, glee evident in his voice. _**Only one question remains... who will feel the most pain?**_

"Your words hold no power over us, beast!" Raphael yelled, as they reached Tsukune. "We will never falter!"

Raphael had one of the trainee's help support Tsukune's body while the other stood in front of them, holding his shield and lance aloft.

"Together, men!" Raphael cried out. "Defend your comrades with your life! Victory will be ours!"

"TILL THE DEATH!" They cried in unison.

 _ **DIE.**_

Alucard's entire array of tentacles came down in one, massive display of death. Raphael braced himself when...

A single sound broke through the violence, the malevolence, and the danger, bringing a strange sense of calm to the Arena. Raphael looked up, and was surprised to find that the Arena was completely intact. The damage done by Alucard was completley repaired, the beast was gone, and it was as if the battle had never occurred in the first place.

"What the...?" Raphael wondered aloud, still supporting Tsukune.

And that was when he heard the distinct tapping sound that hailed the arrival of a certain someone.

"If nothing else, the boy requires work on how to keep himself conscious." came Apollo's voice.

* * *

As Apollo entered the Arena, the recruits who were not burdened attempted to kneel in respect, but ended up passing out. Apollo smiled sympathetically at them. These two fought with valor, truly deserving of the Night Warrior name. Apollo withdrew one of his rings, and with a snap, returned the Arena to the small stone room it used to be.

"My Lord..." He heard Sapphi Raphael grunt, and turned to see Raphael and the other recruit holding Tsukune's body up. They looked worse for wear, and Raphael's hip was clearly out of place, but they managed to stay standing. Apollo had a true respect for the resilience of the Behemoth race.

"Rest easy, Sapphi." Apollo said, walking over to help them lay the Vampire's body down. "You have done well."

"May I have permission to speak freely, My Lord?" Raphael said, wincing as he moved.

"You may." Apollo gave the Behemoth a curious look as he took a seat.

"Am I correct in assuming that this was all an elaborate trial for the boy?" Raphael panted. He shook his head. "All of it: Tsukune and Cicero arriving just before Alucard appeared, the way Alucard trapped Naoko, and how you appeared to banish the Shade just before it finished us off."

Apollo nodded. "Sharp as always, Raphael. You are correct in your thinking. And speaking of Naoko..."

The Harbinger stood and walked over to the Nekomata's limp body, and poked her side. "You may wake up now, young Naoko."

The Nekomata immediately giggled and rolled away from Apollo's touch.

Cicero and everyone's jaws dropped. "So..." Cicero gasped. "She was okay the whole time?"

Naoko giggled, and wrapped her paws around Apollo's arm. "Teehee... Pollie, will mew feed me nyow?"

"Momentarily. I have some business to attend to, so please wait for me in the kitchen. And do not disturb the staff again, if you please." The Harbinger chided with a sigh.

"Awww... but that's no fun, meow!"

As the Nekomata walked away, Raphael addressed Apollo again. "Forgive my asking, but why put the boy through all this? You have reasoning, I imagine and it's not my place... but..."

"The boy demonstrated his prowess, we both agree" Apollo answered, understanding the frustration of the Night Warriors. "However, this surprise trial was meant to teach him..." He looked to the newer recruits, especially the ones who were beginning to stir. "And perhaps something that you, yourselves can take with you, a lesson that all of us come to know."

"That even the best of us, cannot cheat death." Raphael finished. With the help of one of the trainees, he stood painfully and bowed. "You are most generous, my Lord."

"But, our lord: surely that does not include you! You can't die!" One of the trainees exclaimed a little zealously, garnering a few scolding hushes from the others.

"That may be so, but even I can not prevent the deaths of every soul, young one." Apollo offered sincerely. "As 'great' as many make me out to be, I am not omnipresent. I can not be in multiple places at one time and while death does not claim me, I must always be reminded and bear witness of sorts when it comes to claim the lives of others that I fail to arrive punctually." Apollo looked away with a pained sigh.

Everyone knew then, that he was thinking of his daughter.

"You have my thanks for your service in aiding my pupil." Apollo addressed the trainees, smiling broadly. "You are dismissed. You have earned your rest."

Everyone started to leave, but Apollo said, "Emeral Cicero and Sapphi Raphael, if I may have a word with you before you leave."

The door closed behind the trainees, leaving Apollo with Tsukune, still out cold, and the two Behemoths.

"I would like to hear your honest opinions on young Aono's performance." Apollo said, leaning against the wall and resting a hand on his cane. "Please be mindful, as your words have power to sway my decision as to whether or not I move him to his final trial."

Apollo pointed. "Cicero. You've been following him for the entire time that he's been here. And you managed to befriend him on top of acting as surveillance. How do you feel he has progressed?"

"He's done an amazing job, Chief." Cicero was blunt. "The kid's been slapped in a situation he has no control over, has adapted to everything thrown at him, and seems to be more in control of himself than he was the day he first arrived. More in control of himself, I suspect, than he ever has been. I believe him to be ready."

"Well said." He turned and faced Raphael, who seemed deep in thought. "Raphael? It seems you are ready."

Raphael nodded, and began to speak. "My honest opinion of him is as follows: He embodies true bravery, even to the point of foolish carelessness. When time affords it, he seems to have a potential to lead; and I and even Emeral Cicero could say for sure, that he is a true testament to the saying 'A good soldier leaves no man behind," lest he be that man."

"And your final verdict?" Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"I believe him to be ready as well, my Lord." Raphael smiled. "He is truly worthy to be your pupil."

"I am glad that you agree with me, Raphael." Apollo straightened up. "I have made my decision. I thank you both for your input. You are now dismissed. Get some rest. I believe the term to be, 'you've earned it, and then some!'"

"Thank you, My Lord." Raphael bowed, and limped out of the Arena.

"Hey, Chief." Cicero looked up at the Harbinger. "Do you want me to bring Tsukune to the Infirmary?"

Apollo shook his head. "No, old friend. There is no need for that. I will tend to him myself. However," Apollo pointed at Cicero's arm. "It would appear that you are in more need of medical assistance than he."

Cicero looked down to find that his right arm was completely broken, twisted at an odd angel and with a shard of bone sticking through his elbow. "Oh, damn. Adrenaline must be keeping me from singing, eh? You know where I'll be if you need me."

With that, he ran out of the Arena, crying out for everyone to look at what had happened.

Apollo smiled, and approached the door. "Children, I know you are out there. You may enter."

The door exploded open, and Yukari, Mizore, Kurumu, Kokoa and Ruby rushed in, crying out in an assortment of voices, trying to ascertain details from Apollo, or fighting over who was going to nurse Tsukune. Apollo chuckled and tapped his cane twice on the floor, immediately silencing the group.

"I do believe I said that you may enter." Apollo said gently. "I am including you, young Moka. Please come tend to your husband."

The door creaked open, and Moka slowly walked into the room, her eyes averted and shy. She looked at Apollo with gratitude, then saw Tsukune on the ground and immediately flew to his side. She took his head and set it in her lap, running her fingers through his hair and singing gently to him. She seemed to be in her own world, oblivious to everything going on around her as she did so. At the same time, the pain and wear seemed to fade from Tsukune, and he almost seemed more relaxed now in his slumber than before.

The room was silent, until finally Moka looked up at her grandfather, brushing silver strands from her eyes. "Grandfather... what exactly happened? I saw what was going on in the Arena, but what caused it?"

"It was a trial to test him in a real world conflict, to see who and what he would depend on, and how he would react when others depended upon him for leadership. And, according to those who were there, he excelled. Self-sacrificing, maybe. But in reasonable doses, it is an admirable trait to possess."

"So... will he be coming home soon?" Moka said hopefully.

Her eyes shone with hope, and Apollo smiled affectionately as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I do believe so, but the definitive answer to that question still relies on young Tsukune's performance." He said as he straightened up, picking Tsukune up and resting him over his shoulder.

"However, I do believe you will be returning home early. You may be young Tsukune's friends, and family," Apollo added, looking at Moka. "But you still are students that are about to graduate, and I cannot have you shirk those responsibilities any longer. Rest assured that he will not be far behind you."

"But Grandfather, I can't leave him!" Moka cried, panic clearly rising in her face.

"You will not be leaving him. I am also sending you home to the Academy for another reason." He smiled. "I have taken the liberty of speaking to your Headmaster and explaining the circumstances regarding you and your husband. He is willing to make some... living readjustments, if you will. You and Aono will now be residing in the same room for the rest of your high school years."

Moka looked at Apollo in slight confusion for a second, before the realization of what he said finally dawned on her. A huge grin broke out on her face. "You... you mean...?"

"Think of it as preparing your new home for Tsukune, when he returns." Apollo smiled. "I am sure he will be wanting to rest, and spend as much quality time with you as possible."

Moka ran up to her grandfather and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Grandfather! Thank you so much!"

"Thank you, my dear, for being so patient with me." Apollo smiled as he returned her gesture. "I know it has been hard, but your love's life is now secured, and he may very well be even stronger for it." He released her, and gestured. "The bus is waiting for you outside the Estate. You will have one hour to pack before it leaves. I trust you have a safe journey."

Kurumu and Mizore walked up to Apollo and hugged him tightly as well. Apollo blinked for a second, then an expression of pure joy swept across his face and he embraced them as well.

"Be safe, young ones." Apollo said softly as they exited the Arena moments later.

He then looked up at the young Shinsai, whose body was still slung over his shoulder. He shook his head. "Now, what am I going to do with you, young Tsukune...?"

* * *

The first thing Tsukune woke to was a pounding headache. He groaned, and started to sit up, and immediately regretted it as the pain intensified.

"What... what happened?" He groaned as opened his eyes slowly.

He realized he was laying on a couch, and he could just barely make out the figure of Apollo sitting in a chair close to him. The way Apollo was resting was a sort of rest that could only be achieved in the privacy of one's room, which is where Tsukune assumed he was now.

"Few can take a direct blow from the strongest vampire of all time and expect to stay conscious, young one." Apollo humored with a caring smile as he handed Tsukune a goblet of cattle blood, then proceeded to pour himself a cup of tea.

Tsukune groaned and closed his eyes. "Yeah, it kinda sucked."

Tsukune gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the pain as he sat up completely, the dull throbbing in his head rising to a steady roar. He accepted the goblet gratefully and drained it. The pain slowly subsided and Tsukune popped his neck.

"Thank you, Apollo. I needed that." He looked at the Harbinger sideways and gave him a grin. "That was some trial. Never thought I'd have to face him again."

"You do not sound surprised about that trial." Apollo observed with a raised brow as he leaned back in the chair, lifting the cup to his lips while Tsukune stretched out, popping his back as he did so, and allowed himself to relax on the couch.

"Well, honestly, I figured that it couldn't have been a coincidence that something like that would happen while I was around. And the fact that Naoko got captured and our assault mission turned into a rescue mission, or the fact that I happened to be the only one who knew what to do and ended up having to lead the charge." He shrugged. "It's not a lot to go on, but its enough for me at least."

"So, aside from falling for Alucard's trap, how did I do?"

Apollo let out a pleased chuckle "I had a feeling you would see through the circumstances, boy. As for the result of your trial; from not only my own observation but with good word from Sapphi Octavian and Emeral Cicero, you displayed a great measure of courage and the ability to think on your feet while disciplining your mind..." The Harbinger imitated a wince "Though I do have to say, I have been on the receiving end of Dracula's strikes and I know just how hard they hit."

Apollo leaned over and looked at Tsukune seriously "Even Obsidi Timaeus and the many before he and the other generals have never been made to take that trial. It is not one I would normally prescribe."

"So... I'm the only one who completed the trial ever?" Tsukune scratched his head.

"The shade you faced up against, is of a level that only I myself spar with on occasion. Normally I would not have Naoko involved as the shade is only conjured for me to have a suited sparring partner." Apollo answered as he looked up while leaning back on the chair. "Akasha was not always available, even when she wanted to be, following her first release from the real Dracula. Her... 'husband' always seemed to take up her attention."

Tsukune winced at the mention of Akasha, but continued to pepper Apollo with questions. "So, what does that mean for me?"

"Why don't you look at your wrist?" Apollo replied with a quick look at the young Vampire.

Tsukune looked, and blanched. The Aglaophotis Bangle, the one that had restricted Tsukune's abilities for so long, was no longer there.

"Umm..." Tsukune looked at Apollo worriedly. "How long has that been off?"

"Since the trial concluded." Apollo answered. "I wanted to make one final confirmation about your progress, especially after such an ordeal. All the trials, all the experiences you have witnessed during your training has strengthened your will far more then you would notice alone. This is what my training, as you know has been about; your will mastering your vampiric powers, instead of them mastering your will. It goes without saying that during a state of exhaustion, your mental strength and fortitude has enough endurance to hold back the tide."

Tsukune had to let the words sink in for a second before he could speak. A mix of emotions ran through him: relief, hope, happiness, excitement, doubt. "Does this mean... I'm done? I can see Moka now?"

"By the end of tomorrow, it will depend on you." Apollo reminded Tsukune. "Keep in mind, you have one final test to endure... how it all began with you and I."

Tsukune stared... and then grinned eagerly. "Hopefully I can actually enjoy it this time, instead of running amock. It's been a long time since I sparred with someone. Cicero and I tried, but, you know..."

They both laughed.

"Indeed boy. In fact it is a match I have looked forward to." Apollo offered honestly as he took another final sip from his cup and again put on a serious tone. "Bear in mind, you will be not facing me as I observe your methods of combat and where you need to correct; you will be facing me... to win."

He raised a finger. "One hit, to make contact and I will not be making things easy so do not be afraid to use what ever means necessary in your elevated prowess, to achieve that goal. If you are successful, you will be reunited with your loved one."

"That right there is enough to make me win." Tsukune popped his knuckles, then thought of something. "You said I should be in full control of my powers now, right?"

"That again will depend on you, boy." Apollo commented as he leaned over to fill his china cup from a teapot, motioning to the pot itself and a spare china cup for Tsukune. "You have proven that your powers do not master you in weakness, but you alone can reveal if they master you in strength. We both know that a Vampire's strength comes from the rage of conflict and domination, so when emotions are high, are you still in such control? That is why, not only will you be facing me one last time, you will be facing yourself internally."

Tsukune looked down at his hands, and flexed. Just as he thought, he was still able to summon the small arcs of light that drifted between his fingers. A slight scare tactic, if nothing more. However, the light wasn't as menacing as it was before. There was also a hint of gentleness to the light.

"I am not telling you this, to unnerve you, young Aono." Apollo offered as he witnessed the display, though not intimidated; it was a technique he would be able to perform himself, he found himself garnering an itch like curiosity, that the boy was certainly capable of more potential then he himself had originally anticipated.

"It is to remind you of the consequences of what comes next. If you prevail, then it should no longer be a factor."

"I understand." Tsukune clenched his fist, feeling his resolve growing strong. He looked at Apollo seriously. "And I'm guessing the catch is that I can't use my powers? I'm fighting against myself, right? In a life or death situation, I'd be relying on my powers to save me, so if I can prove that I don't need them, that would be a battle won against myself, right?"

"If you require your powers, then all you would need to be concerned about is whether or not they consume you in the process of their use." Apollo corrected the young vampire. "You must understand, young Aono; I did not begin your training for the purpose of you concealing your powers, but merely to rein them in so that they would not create collateral. I would indeed however, have you resort to those powers upon desperate times and when perhaps following tomorrow, you and I will spar; after all even after this, I would assume you would not object to learning more when you can, yes?" Apollo took a deep sip of his hot tea.

"Are you kidding?" Tsukune smiled, the smell of the tea relaxing him. "I didn't like this place at all when I got here, I really didn't. All I cared about was wallowing in self-pity because I couldn't be with Moka."

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "I believe the term is, 'You don't say...'"

Tsukune chuckled. "But I learned so much and I made so many memories here, and I've made friends that I couldn't possibly replace. And not to mention I have an amazing teacher."

Tsukune stood and bowed. "I know you said that I don't have to bow, but I wanted to anyways. Thank you for everything. You've changed my life, and saved it."

With that, Tsukune sat down. "The answer is yes, I would love to learn more from you. It would be my honor to do so, Lord Apollo."

* * *

Apollo couldn't help but smile; Moka, it seemed had truly been blessed with a paragon of a man to call her husband. In spite of Mikogami's cruel demands, following the boy's compulsion into the knowledge that 'monsters' existed, in spite of losing his humanity, which the Harbinger sympathized with him for greatly and in spite of all the trials, he himself had put the human turned Vampire through; Tsukune Aono was indeed a man all his own.

"Very well, young Aono... enough of ceremony; I would be content if you would simply refer to me by name, If I may refer to you similarly. You are indeed the husband of my granddaughter and with my blessing, you are family onto me." Apollo declared heartily. "I also see why Tenmei wanted you to succeed him, but that indeed will come in time. You have a school year to conclude with young Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Ms. Sendo in your year. With Kokoa just behind you... and with the lovely Ruby to tutor."

Apollo shook his head as he realized he was babbling. "Following that, I will be happy to train you further and see to your elevation of his successor. Until then; you should indeed retire for the remainder of the day, for tomorrow... we see just how far you have come."

"Thank you, Apollo. Have a good evening." Tsukune started to leave, but turned around and pointed. "Also, you might wanna take a look at that hole in your wall. I don't know what its for, but if you value your privacy, you need to get it fixed."

With that, the young Vampire left.

Apollo bid the young vampire a good evening then tilted his head in amusement at the hole in question. "Hmm, I had not noticed that..." The Emperor muttered as he took another sip of tea.

* * *

Tsukune walked to his room, quietly listening to the sounds around him. He'd started to have a little bit of fun, using the sounds to create a visual map in his mind of everything around him. He'd done it before as a kind of way to calm himself down, but he'd never been able to do it on this scale.

So, it wasn't a surprise when Tsukune came across two black robed Behemoths as he turned the corner. He smiled and nodded to them, and continued on his way.

"...So you must be the human turned Vampire, that our lord took under his wing?" One of them spoke, garnering Tsukune's attention; he was a giant of a man, easily making Tsukune look like a child, even in his human guise. The other was, at Tsukune's estimate, about as tall as Timaeus.

Tsukune turned back. "Yes sir. How can I help you?"

The Behemoth slipped off his hood, revealing his bald head and youthful, yet experienced features. "I believe I should wish you luck; from what I have heard from Sapphi Octavian, you are to undergo the final test of your personal training." He gave a intense glance yet which was accompanied by a eager smile.

"I'm First General Obsidi Diogenes Xerxes; Commander of the Eastern Legion and General of the Night Warrior Marine Corps." The young, yet tall and broad Behemoth introduced himself. "Give us a show to remember, boy! I will be watching!"

With that, he made his way. The second Behemoth simply looked back and seemed to observe every last inch of the young Vampire.

"Hmm, you are rather a ragged excuse for a student of the Emperor." He finally spoke, his features matched his voice, which seemed to be of an much older Behemoth then the majority Tsukune had met so far.

"Obsidi Ramses." A servant greeted courteously with a nod as he passed.

"Interesting, how reputations proceed us. Isn't it?" Ramses asked amusingly, if not coldly. His piercing blue eyes conflicted with the Behemoth's greying short hair. "I suppose I shall introduce myself; First General Obsidi Plato Rameses. Commander of the Southern Legion and Director of Research and Investigations."

Tsukune already didn't like this guy. Cold, calculating, and prideful. His gut had screamed at him the moment he saw him. But he tried to maintain a civil demeanor. "Tsukune Aono. High School Student, Moka's Husband, and Apollo's student. And trust me, I know about reputations. After what happened with Alucard, every guy at school wanted a piece of me."

Ramses tilted his head with a cold stare as he turned toward Tsukune. "Indeed, you must. Though you certainly have won the Emperor's favor and that definitely is something to merit over." The General's tone changed to one more confrontational. "I have read the reports of events occurring in the last three years. Curious that your presence was indeed timed closely to the machinations of Fairy Tale and of the Shinso Vampire's demise... and that of Lady Bloodriver..."

Ramses' eyes did not leave Tsukune's once; as if trying to peer into his mind for answers. "But I wonder, are you the catalyst of these events, or the answer to them?"

"I'm a guy that just has the worst luck." Tsukune shrugged, playing dumb. "But, we'll never know, will we?"

"That is not an answer to a question, I asked of you." Ramses replied, his eyes retaining their peering affect. "I will perhaps speak plainly. The Emperor trusts you and that is enough, for the most part. Lord Apollo is impeccable with his judgment, which is why and how he has kept his position and strengthened it. You however seem to be a continuing present when it comes to observing the events in the last three years, so it makes me question the convenience of you being here."

The General looked him up and down "And what do I make of your specie? Not human anymore, clearly. And yet... more unique from simply 'Vampire' just as Alucard and Lady Bloodriver before you." Ramses motioned toward the main hall. "And the Emperor himself: it is more then just mere coincidence that your rising of power, in some manner heralded his return. And so I ask you plainly: Are you an instrument of demolition or salvation?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Tsukune growled. The guy was starting to piss him off. "I don't know anymore than you do. So why don't you just leave it at that?"

Tsukune wanted to flex his fingers and try and frighten Ramses away, but he knew that not only could he not make good on his threat, but on top of that Ramses would only have more questions. How was he going to send him on his way?

Perhaps his best chance was to mimic his pattern of speech and use his own manipulations against him.

"Besides, who are you to be delving into other people's business?" Tsukune wondered aloud. "Poking and prodding at other people's lives as if they are your plaything. I wonder what Apollo would say if he found one of his generals behaving in such an unbecoming manner...?"

Ramses smiled. His words were having effect.

He merely lifted both hands. "Delving into any conceivable threats to stability is in my 'job description' if you will, boy. Indeed while you may find me... deplorable, Lord Apollo has his trust in me and has ever since I rose to this position. Indeed I was there during the seven day war against Alucard. I was present at the beginning of "The Great Fury" I have been present in every single event where investigating has been necessary and like my fellow Generals, who are sworn to him, I have fought battle after battle for the sake of the Emperor's grand ambition."

He sighed almost tauntingly. "I would worry far less of my mannerisms then I would of yours, for what would you need to be so defensive unless..." The Behemoth hummed momentarily "You have no personal selfless reason behind supporting it, do you?"

"I've seen both sides. I've lived them." Tsukune said bluntly. "There's no reason it can't be done. Now, what does that have to do with your earlier questions? Especially when you clearly know that I don't have the answers you are seeking."

"You honestly don't understand another aspect behind the lord's hopes for you, it seems." Ramses mused. "You are a potential bridging gap between this world and man's. So was Lady Bloodriver and from what I understand of him, so was Alucard before his own desired path toward vengeance. Do not misinterpret my words boy, there is no malevolence behind his actions and as a Behemoth who shares the bloodline from the old ones, whom Lord Apollo is the last of; I have little issue with enacting what needs to be done... my own personal view inconsequential."

"Many have said the same thing to me, Ramses. Not all of them ended well." Tsukune said sagely. "I understand that Apollo has high hopes for me in regards to the future. I guessed that a long time ago. Now, you and I both now that the future tells no secrets, yet the past tells no lies. So, why don't you leave me alone and think about that for a second. Apollo ordered me to rest, so that's what I'm going to do. Goodnight."

It was all Tsukune could do not to hit the guy with every ounce of strength he possessed. But, he managed to turn around and walk away, having seemingly left Ramses with some food for thought.

* * *

Ramses watched the young Vampire walk away and simply shrugged. "And I didn't even get to wish you luck. How disappointing..." he laughed coldly before heading his way to Apollo's study, where by that point, Xerxes would already be deep in conversation.

"The past tells no lies... only if you are certain that the tongue of whom speaks of the past is truthful." He philosophized.

* * *

Tsukune awoke to harsh rapping on his door. He groaned, reaching out blindly until he ended up falling out of bed. The knocking stilled momentarily, then increased in vigor.

Tsukune groaned again. Of course it would be her... "Eris, Eris, calm down, I'm up. I'm coming..."

He opened the door, only to be greeted with the stern gaze of Apollo's right hand. Her hand resting upon the pommel of her sword.

"You do not have long until you are tardy." The Valkyrie stated unapprovingly.

"Sorry, Eris. I ran into Ramses last night, kinda drained me."

Tsukune could see that he would gain no sympathy from her, and sighed. "Five minutes. Let me change, and I'll be right out."

Tsukune started to close the door, but noticed that Eris was not moving from her position in the doorway.

"Do it in two, my master does not approve of tardiness." Eris stated firmly. "By now you ought to have learned this; conversation with Obsidi Ramses does not excuse you for I am not as sentimental as others may be."

Tsukune sweat dropped. "I will, but first I'd like some privacy to change my clothes please!"

"You now have a minute and fifty three seconds" Eris spoke.

"ERIS!" Tsukune blushed harder. "I am going to be stark naked! At least look away, please!"

Eris simply blinked, unwilling to move. Tsukune cried out in indignation and rushed to change at an angle that Eris could not see. "What is with you and Apollo about people's privacy?!"

He rushed back over, breathless. "I am here now. Happy?"

"My being 'happy' is not relevant." Eris replied flatly as she took hold of Tsukune's hand and pulled him behind her. "Come, my master awaits."

Tsukune sighed heavily, but stumbled along as the Valkyrie yanked him towards the Arena.

Within minutes, they arrived at the door to the Arena, and Tsukune was surprised to see Timaeus and Cornelia chatting lightly in front of the door.

"Obsidi Timaeus, Obsidi Cornelia. I have fulfilled the task, my master has set." Eris offered as she finally loosened her iron grip and walked down into an opposing chamber.

Timaeus looked straight at Tsukune with an appraising glance. "You made it this far, that is commendable. I do trust you will be as considerate and attentive in this last endeavor as you have been in the most recent of trials." The General spoke firmly, his eyes almost burning. "Lord Apollo has given you a chance that most would never even attain, so I will; as you overheard me say early on in your training, say to you: Do not fuck up"

"Timaeus, I can understand your view, but do you really need to continue being so harsh?" Cornelia asked, defending Tsukune before looking at him herself. "Though I will say, you surprised us all with half of the stunts you've pulled." She commented freely.

"Is that so?" Tsukune chuckled. "Guess that explains why I had Ramses all up my butt last night."

The two Generals simply exchanged glances and a nod.

"Ramses. Enough said." Timaeus offered admittedly.

"He's good at what he does; although his methods tend to make him problematic for even the most capable of us." Cornelia followed up before realizing she was keeping Tsukune and so stepped aside.

Tsukune took a step forward to open the door.

"Boy. I will wish you luck; use everything you have learned and do not underestimate our lord." Timaeus stated.

"If I've learned anything here," Tsukune admitted. "It's that nothing is ever easy. If I wanna win, I have to go all out and pull no punches." He grinned. "Thanks, Timaeus. It means a lot."

He braced himself, summoned all his courage, and walked through the door to the Arena. Bright lights filled his vision, and he found himself standing in the same version of the Arena as he had been in yesterday. He looked around for a while and noticed a few key differences.

First thing, there were stadium stands.

And for the second, those stands were packed.

Tsukune finally found Apollo, standing in the middle of the Arena minus his ever present cane.

Apollo seemed deep in thought as Tsukune approached, almost to the point the young Vampire wondered if the Harbinger was aware of anything happening around him. However Apollo snapped from his pondering and acknowledged his young student with a nod.

"Morning, young Tsukune." Apollo greeted.

"Good morning." Tsukune said warily. "What's going on? Why are there people here?"

"It is not an often occurrence that what you are about to take role in" Apollo responded as he acknowledged the stands, filled with Behemoths wearing robes of Black, Blue, Green, Purple, Yellow and White, as well as a number of Behemoths without robes. "This trial is usually reserved for those who have passed all others in which to earn promotion to First General. So understandingly, the Night Warriors you see in the stands are here as witness, if out of a habit. I trust you hold no qualm about their presence here?"

Tsukune shook his head. "Not at all... So... This is the final step to become an Obsidi?"

"Under normal circumstance, yes" Apollo responded as he removed his signature robe and placed it neatly to the side. "However you are not a Night Warrior, so this trial is not for promotion, but to prove yourself able to be in control of those powers which before your training,, threatened to destroy you and place every other in jeopardy."

Tsukune blinked. Apollo was in his black tunic, the fabric taught against his muscular frame. The color scheme was very similar to his own, except Tsukune's uniform was black and silver while Apollo's tunic was black with flecks of gold.

"Well, hopefully I don't disappoint." Tsukune smiled. He could feel adrenaline surging inside him. He was about to spar with the strongest being on earth, how could he not be excited?

He felt strength flooding through him, but he forced his nerves to simmer.

"So, what are the rules of the duel?"

"As mentioned the night before: You may use any and all means to achieve the one condition of this trial" Apollo replied as he cracked his neck "Land a single blow that I have not blocked. The only other rule being, you must keep control, should your power surge."

* * *

"Think he'll do it?" Xerxes muttered to Cornelia in the stand, her frame barely reaching the giant Behemoth's waist.

"He's made it this far, I'd say it could go either way. But this should be along the lines of when the lord sparred with Lady Bloodriver..." Cornelia replied and noticed Timaeus focusing firmly on the battlefield. Ramses seemed to be continuously monitoring Tsukune, weighing him up and down.

"Hmmm" the eldest of the Generals could only muse as Apollo took to pose, riling the crowd to silence.

* * *

"Tsukune Aono, former human and student of mine..." Apollo declared, his palms exposed to Tsukune as he rested his hands by his waist. "This day marks the turning point in your future. Strength of will, shall triumph, weakness of mind will lead onto defeat. Prevail over this trial and your freedom is assured."

Tsukune raised his hands in front of him, one higher and one lower, assuming the Tiger Stance he'd always used. But this time, he felt calm and composed, fully confident in his abilities.

 _I will not lose this time_ , Tsukune thought. _I will win, and I'll be able to hold Moka again._

Apollo appeared to imitate Tsukune's tiger stance. "Then with honor: Let us fight."

Tsukune watched Apollo's stance, analyzing every inch of his form, an inkling of an idea filtering into his head. He wasn't sure if it was right, but why else would Apollo be imitating him? It seemed different from his current stance, but it was his without a doubt.

Finally, Tsukune noticed a shift in Apollo's stance. He braced himself as Apollo launched himself at him, swinging a vicious cross in his direction. Tsukune shifted his stance and met his strike with one of his own.

The crowd roared, and the battle began.

* * *

 _Evansfire:_ **Geez, that took forever. What did you expect, since this is the longest chapter we've written BY FAR. By about 10,000 words. It was a huge chapter, both in length and plot.**

 **I want to thank everyone who PM'd me, keeping tabs on the story and showing their support. You guys are amazing. I went through a short period where I wasn't into writing, and it just didn't seem fun for me anymore. I'd write a little bit from time to time, but my heart wasn't in it anymore. I also had a bad break up with my girlfriend of almost a year, and that hurt big time. But thanks to my partner egging me constantly and you guys with the support, I'm back and better than ever!**

 **So, the final trial has come. What will happen, and how will Tsukune react to everything Apollo has in store for him?**

 **We will find out... in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger ending, everyone. XD**

 _PhoenixHelix:_ **"Well all, I hope this was as good for you to read as it was for us to write. And believe me; combined with his PC dying and his downtime after the split from his missues, my hands were tied. But now we're back on form and we insist on getting this epic through as it should be.**

 **We'll be back soon folks with the next chapter... I hope xD"**

 _Evansfire:_ **So, as always: Thank you, you Wonderful People. And I will see you all in the next chapter:** _ **Chapter 14**_ _ **: Epiphany and a Vampire.**_

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	14. Epiphany and a Vampire

**Merry Christmas, everybody. And fun fact, it's also the one year anniversary of this story being first uploaded. We went from 113 of you to 12,350 of you. Holy crap. This story has become huge, thanks to you all.**

 **It's been a long time in the making... and we're finally halfway through the story. That's right, halfway. We're not done with you people by a long shot! Be ready for a few omake chapters before the beginning of part two.**

 **It's gonna be one hell of a ride.**

 **Also, IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. This will probably be my last major update for at least 7.5 weeks, as I will be leaving my home and going to Basic Training for that period of time. I'm joining the Air Force, and will not be able to write for some time. So, I'll be moving from Texas to California, and it's gonna be crazy leaving home. So thank you guys for your patience, but I will not quit on you!**

 **The response from the last chapter was amazing. I was nervous because of how big the chapter was, but you guys ate it up. So thank you, and I will continue to deliver.**

 **So... the Final Trial begins at last...**

 **Also, mature content ahead, might be a bit lemony for you all... you're welcome ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14** **: Epiphany and a Vampire**

The bus ride back to the Academy was long, especially to Moka Aono. Not in the sense that it took forever to go back to the Academy, which it did indeed. It was long in the fact that this time she was going back without Tsukune next to her.

Even though he'd been unconscious during the last ride on the bus, he was still there with her. She could feel him, smell him, see him. Even now, if she imagined holding her husband, it was enough to make her want to cry.

The other girls felt the same, albeit not as severely. Kurumu fidgeted with her fingers while Mizore buried herself in a book that Apollo had given her from his study. Ruby was going over some leftover school work with Kokoa, who couldn't stop growling at her.

But Yukari couldn't stop staring at the Succubus. It was hard for her not to see Kurumu in a different light, not after what she'd overheard...

* * *

 _Kurumu was still unconscious after the efforts given to her by the doctor and nurses following her sudden loss of blood due to Tsukune's unrestrained appetite. Just one bite it seemed was enough to drain her, but she was going to live. Ageha had arrived unannounced to check up on her daughter, was visually relieved to see that the worst was over, and was now tending to her daughter as she lay in the infirmary._

 _Mizore had recovered from her own bite; having been saved by Apollo before she ended up in a similar precarious state. After assuring her mother that she was indeed alright, the Yuki-Onna had been locked into discussion about Apollo and why he had seemed so familiar._

 _Yukari, Moka, Kokoa and Ruby had been quiet the whole time and talked amongst themselves as they noticed Mizore leave the chamber after Tsurara had suggested that she investigate the estate and find her own answers._

 _"I really wish I could've told her sooner." Tsurara sighed as she sat down on one of the extra beds. "Ancestor had sworn me to secrecy until a time such as now..." the room immediately turned on the yuki-onna._

 _"Ancestor?" Yukari asked curiously as Tsurara looked towards the door._

 _"Apollo." The Yuki-Onna responded. As she said that, nearly everyone's jaw dropped. The only person who seemed unsurprised was Ageha._

 _"The Emperor's your ancestor!? Then that means..." Yukari blurted. Moka especially looked stunned at the notion that one of her rivals was indeed descended from her grandfather._

 _"He never even told me..." Moka muttered._

 _"It was a sworn secret, to everyone, including everyone down the family line until we're old enough to learn the truth... though there were many who were more then willing to dismiss the secret entirely." Tsurara explained as she sat regally. "I've been the first to accept the truth in quite a few generations actually."_

 _"I suppose that makes two of us..." Ageha suddenly offered, turning everyone's head._

 _"Don't tell me that you and Kurumu are..." Moka hesitated, much to the Succubus' nervous laugh._

 _"Not quite as 'directly' related, no." Ageha offered. "Apollo's latest wife...his queen, was my den sister..." she paused and looked down at her daughter's face as she gently caressed her cheek. "Miyu... was everything to me: my sister, my teacher, my best friend. She'd won Apollo's heart and I'd like to say she understood him more then any other lucky girl to tumble under the covers with him."_

 _Although she didn't show it, Ruby felt uncomfortable with the story, especially when it came to Miyu being so close to the man who she... did she dare think that she could... love?_

 _"We Succubae make it our mission in life to know just about everything about our destined one and whatever she knew that we don't, it was enough for her to declare him." Ageha chuckled a little before wiping away a tear._

 _"What happened?" Kokoa offered, perhaps a little too directly, garnering her a bedpan to the head. Ageha seemed like a deer in headlights, but Yukari guessed that was just because she was worried about her daughter._

 _"In the year that you were all born, my Queen... passed away, giving birth to what I am told was a daughter." Apollo's voice broke the pregnant silence as he stood in front of the chamber entrance._

 _"Oh, Grandfather..." Moka said softly. "I'm so sorry."_

 _Apollo smiled weakly. "I am too, child. But such is life, as we all know very well. It does not ask for our permission as for when it begins nor ends."_

 _He smiled at Ageha, then looked at the girls. "Would you all mind terribly if you could give Ageha and I a few moments to ourselves? I apologize for intruding."_

 _Moka smiled. "Not at all! We'll be in the Parlor if you need us."_

 _She stood quickly, and looked at the others. "Come on, guys!'_

 _But before they could leave, they heard a weak, yet familiar voice. "W... where are you going?"_

 _They turned suddenly, and Ageha gasped softly as her daughter struggled to sit up straight. She still seemed a little groggy, but Yukari could tell that she was definitely going to be okay._

 _"Kurumu, baby, lay back down." Ageha said quickly. "You need to rest more."_

 _"Mom, I'm fine." She managed to lower her legs over the side of the bed, and looked up at Apollo. "So... what you were talking about... it's true? Are you... really my uncle?"_

 _Ageha suddenly became nervous, drawing a questioning look from her daughter. Apollo winced slightly, but kept smiling. "When did you hear that, child?"_

 _"I heard you just now..." She groaned. "So, is it true?_

 _Apollo bit his lip, then nodded. "Yes, child. It is."_

 _"Then why did you hide it?" Kurumu said, sadness in her voice. "If you were family, why didn't you tell me?"_

 _Apollo seemed pained, but he continued. "I have not necessarily avoided the subject, but rather I was waiting for a more appropriate timing to reveal this to you. I was planning on telling you once you were more rested, but I suppose that now is as good a time as any, seeing as you have become privy to this information._

 _"Now, I hate to ask, but your mother and I need to discuss some private matters. I can have a servant bring a wheelchair over and you can go with your friends to the Parlor and find something on TV, hmmm?"_

 _Kurumu nodded, then opened her arms wide. Apollo seemed shocked, but slowly found himself drawn into her embrace. A look of bliss overcame him, and Apollo hugged her back. The others stared in wonder at the Harbinger, who seemed to be the happiest person in the world._

 _After the servant brought the wheelchair and they wheeled Kurumu out, Yukari went to close the doors behind them. But before she did, she heard one last bit of dialogue between the two of them._

 _"Thank you for not revealing it, Apollo." Ageha offered meekly as she looked down, Apollo gently lifted her chin with a sad smile._

 _"For Miyu's sake." Apollo offered. "And for her's."_

 _Yukari's eyes widened, her lips tightened and she shook her head to dismiss the notion._

* * *

"Are you alright shrimp?" Kurumu teased as she looked over her shoulder. Yukari almost choked as she looked at the Succubus.

"Y-yeah, I'm good!" Yukari nervously chuckled.

All Yukari could do, though it was hard, was acknowledge that she had eavesdropped and would resolve to respect the wishes of Ageha and Apollo for it to remain unsaid. Still, the young witch had found a whole new side to her close friend and rival, much more then just the difference between their chest size.

* * *

The crowd roared excitedly as Tsukune and Apollo traded blows, seemingly at an impasse. Neither could land a blow, and it seemed like they were evenly matched to the untrained eye. But those that knew what to look for could see the experimental step to the left, the almost imperceptible shift in directions as they poked each others defenses and trying to find the flaws in their offensive. And those that were experts could clearly see that Apollo was toying with Tsukune.

Tsukune knew this as well, as he blocked one of Apollo's punches, deflecting it to the side with a gesture and throwing a jab towards Apollo's midsection. Apollo, in return, countered and twisted his body to deliver a vicious roundhouse kick to Tsukune's head.

But the vampire's head wasn't there anymore, as he ducked and managed to sweep Apollo's leg, upturning his balance and causing him to fall to the ground. Tsukune aimed an elbow drop, but the Harbinger was no longer there when he landed. Tsukune realized his greediness and barely managed to hurl himself forward before Apollo dropped his heel at the space the vampire had once been.

The crowd cheered, and Apollo grinned fiercely. "You will not succeed in your endeavor if you do not press forward, young Aono."

Tsukune smiled. "Well, I don't want to rush in blindly. That would end badly for me. You're more skilled than I am."

"An admirable notion." Apollo nodded, then dashed forward and delivered a flurry of punches, all of which Tsukune easily dodged. "However, in the real world, your opponent will not wait for you! Where is your ability to think on your feet that I have so heard about?"

Tsukune gritted his teeth, but kept his calm. Apollo was testing him, trying to stir his head up. He had to remember all the teachings from Apollo's journal...

He had to analyze his opponent's style, as well as keep in mind the opponent's temperament...

But the way Apollo fought didn't match up with his personality... So why was he...?

Tsukune's eyes widened. He'd been right. Who's personality did the fighting style that Apollo was currently using fit most?

It was his own. Apollo was forcing Tsukune to fight himself, in a very real sense. But why...?

Apollo smiled as Tsukune retaliated viciously, managing to read ahead of a few of Apollo's blows. "You finally see your situation, it seems. Now, push on and seize your victory, if you can!"

Tsukune gritted his teeth, and with determination, pushed forward with an old technique: The Muei-Tou Yamakiri. As the blade of light appeared along his arm, he lunged forward and swiped at Apollo's midsection.

Apollo's eyes widened in surprise, but then grinned with glee. "So Tohou taught you that technique then? It seems you have put your own twist on it, as well. So, in a way, it is a new technique in and of itself, no longer for defense but for offense."

Apollo's smile grew even wider. "Let us see how well it fares against one of equal, if not greater, power!"

Apollo's form blurred, and Tsukune's eyes widened in alarm. _The Jigen-Tou!_ Tsukune thought. _Oh fuck, it's over._

But Tsukune's body reacted instantly, his arm moving at almost the same dizzying speed and managed to catch his attack within his blade. Tsukune gazed at himself in shock, but kept the momentum going, twisting his arm so the blades would force Apollo's arm downward. He threw another fist towards the Harbinger's midsection, but again it missed and Apollo managed to twist his own body to deliver a devastating heel kick to the side of Tsukune's face.

Tsukune felt his head explode with pain, reeling back and barely managing to dodge a consecutive string of punches from Apollo.

"You're wide open!" Apollo's hand blurred once more, this time at point blank range...

 _Can't be helped, I guess..._

Tsukune did something he hadn't been able to do in forever... He touched that one particular node in the back of his mind that throbbed with power.

He felt heat rising off of his body as he transformed into his Shinsai form, and he summoned a small burst of yokai energy into his hand as he slapped away the oncoming attack, using the yokai to bounce the attack away from him.

The audience oohed and aahed at the sudden transformation, then cheered as they realized that the two might get serious after all.

"Resorting to your powers already?" Apollo frowned.

"Was I not supposed to?" Tsukune frowned.

"That is not important at this stage. Continue, young Aono." Apollo dashed forward once again, this time summoning his own yokai to counter the young Vampire's.

Tsukune could tell by Apollo's tone that perhaps he was disappointed at his eagerness to turn to his own unique abilities, but he couldn't focus on that now, as Apollo was no longer playing around. The Harbinger's yokai made the air hum, and his skin tingled at the close proximity. Tsukune decided to fall back and watch his opponent for a bit, so he could find an opening in his defense.

Truth be told, there wasn't one. It looked like Apollo had taken his fighting style and perfected it. But Tsukune had only one advantage, and that was the fact that it was his own style, so he could at least try and predict the attacks.

A punch went by Tsukune's head, and another that could've easily taken Tsukune's head off, had he not honed his reaction speed through Apollo's daunting training methods. Apollo attempted to turn the missed blow into a grapple, but Tsukune noticed it instantly and ducked, moving to the side so that he could land a blow to Apollo's midsection.

And yet again, Apollo seemed to predict the predictions, or perhaps only predicting Tsukune's movements. That's because he blocked it, and threw a three hit combo Tsukune's way. The first two were normal blows, yet the third blow, a right hook towards his ribs, was packed with enough yokai to shatter his bones upon contact.

Tsukune had to keep that punch from connecting, but he was in a bad position to do so, as Apollo had somehow managed to back him against a wall. He looked around him, but there was no easy way out. Apollo had full control over their surroundings, his attacks being able to freely connect regardless of where Tsukune would be able to maneuver in that space of time. So, he had to do something different.

And he had to do it quick.

* * *

"He's doing extremely well." Cornelia mused softly, watching the young Vampire's duel with her Superior and Lord.

"Kid's got some moves, I'll give him that." Xerxes said. "But the Lord is right. He's playing more of an analytical defensive-offensive position. He's not fighting as he used to."

"And how would you know that?" Cornelia looked at him curiously.

"I managed to get permission from Lord Apollo to go through some of Eris' reports concerning his adventures." Xerxes crossed his arms. "He's got one hell of a track record. Discovered the existence of monsters his first year of high school, and somehow survived in Yokai Academy without anyone finding out about him being a human. The Princess found him out of course, and later his other friends. But he managed to survive for the longest time, partially in thanks to their efforts.

"Then a fox demon found him out, and ended up turning the school against him and almost succeeded in killing him in the process. But Moka saved him and he briefly gained some vampiric abilites in order to save her. After a few instances that required that, he became a ghoul, and Tenmei intervened, instead of killing him like he should have. Then the whole instance with Fairy Tale happened, and he and the girls took on an entire army, and following that he and the Princess took on Alucard himself. And then he killed an entire horde of Wendigo by himself, in five minutes flat at that."

Xerxes grinned. "Kid's got some talent, nobody can deny that. But he's no match for our Lord."

"He's going too easy on him right now." Timaeus grumbled. "And the vampire isn't even trying."

"Well, can you blame him, Timaeus?" Ramses chuckled softly, leaning against the railing briefly. "The child is hopelessly out of his league. He's trying to play it careful, but at this rate he won't win. He needs to change his tactic if he wants to have a chance at pulling this off, which he very well may do."

"You're putting that much faith in him, Ramses?" Xerxes asked, surprised.

"All I'm saying is he has a chance." Ramses smiled. "Not much of one, but at certain times you have to count on that one chance, no matter how slim it is. If there's anything our great Leader and Lord has taught us, it's that even a mouse can topple a God, if they apply themselves with enough skill and thought."

"I think you put too much faith in him, Ramses." Timaeus frowned. "I thought you were the smartest of us."

"I am," Ramses grinned. "And you can only focus on what is in front of you, instead of taking all the facts in and not relying on a biased opinion. I thought you were the greatest of us?"

Timaeus would not allow himself to fall to yet another of the General's typical taunts; challenging as that was, as the oldest of the four had a knack for making his way under the skin of those he debated. The General simply dismissed the taunt with a silent huff and continued to observe the fight.

Cornelia gave both of them a pointed look, as Ramses casually sat back down. "This isn't the time for your squabbles. Lord Apollo is having an important duel with his student, and we should respect that. Besides..." She gave a small smile, which was very rare. "I'm rather invested in this fight as well."

Timaeus responded with a lift of his eyebrow as he continued to observe the match. "Is that so...?"

A sudden and seemingly impossible situation quickly flipped on it's head. They gasped, and Ramses and Cornelia smiled while Timaeus blinked in surprise.

Xerxes roared with laughter. "Now, THIS is better than I could've hoped for!"

* * *

Moka opened the door to her new room, and was met by a very nostalgic sight. Tsukune's guitar still hung on the wall, still connected to his pedal and the amp. She chuckled softly, slightly irked that he'd ignored her repeated concerns that he might damage his equipment that way, if somebody managed to trip over the cables. She quickly disconnected everything and put them away in their appropriate places.

As she closed the drawer, she quickly took note of the stack of boxes that were piled on the other side of the room, and realized that was probably her stuff from her old room. She smiled softly, feeling heat rising in her face. It was really coming true, wasn't it? She and Tsukune were a married couple, and would be living together for the rest of their lives. She had to slap herself at times still, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. How she'd imagined this day for so long...

...hopefully the tips Beth had given her would help out for when Tsukune came home...

She clapped her hands happily. "Okay, then." She spoke to herself. "Time to start acting like a wife and prepping the house, hmmm?"

She quickly set to unpacking their belongings, putting some of her clothes in unused drawers, and found the picture of her and Tsukune in Tokyo. She smiled and briefly hugged the picture frame, whispering soft words of love and encouragement, hoping that some of them would slip through their Bond and reach him. She started to set the picture on the nightstand, then frowned as she realized there was already a picture on there.

When she saw what it was, she wanted to cry. "Oh, Tsukune... how did I not see this before?"

It was a picture of them in their first ear of high school, the day that Omote had let Moka out for a day. It was a picture of her blushing and trying to look indifferent as Tsukune was eating the pie she'd made for him. She had no idea how he'd gotten the photo taken, or why he kept it, because she thought her hair looked awful in that photo. But it was a small nod, showing that Tsukune had cared deeply for her even back then. Perhaps she'd been the only one he'd liked the whole time? She'd ask him later perhaps... or maybe not. She was his forever now, and that's all she cared about.

As she set her own photo down next to the other, the door suddenly erupted with noise. Somebody was calling her name and knocking rather furiously as well. Then she realized it was not one, but many voices calling her.

"Moka! You gotta open the door!"

She rushed over, and upon turning the knob, found that Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Bail, Kokoa, Ruby, and Gin were rushing inside, all speaking at once.

"You won't believe-"

"It's insane!"

"How did you not know-"

"One at a time, geez!" Moka growled, holding her ears. "I can't understand you all at once."

"Sorry, sorry." Kurumu frowned, then poked Yukari. "I guess I'd better let the shrimp explain then."

Yukari seemed startled that Kurumu was poking her, then shook her head. "You need to turn on the TV, Moka! It's Tsukune!"

Moka's eyes widened. "What about him?"

"He's fighting Apollo, and it's being broadcast!"

"Shit!" Moka started to pull at her hair gently. "I didn't set my TV up yet, and Tsukune's not much for it, so he didn't have one..."

"We'll help you." Gin said, walking up to her and patting her on the shoulder. "Just tell me and Bail where to set it up, and we'll get it set up for you while the girls keep talking."

"But I can-"

"Hey, we're trying to score brownie points with Tsukune for helping his wife out." Bail said.

"Wait, wife?" Gin turned quickly to face Moka. "What? When the hell did this happen?"

"It's been that way for a while, we just didn't know." She looked at Bail curiously. "Bail, how did you know that?"

"We were on the phone with Tsukune when he was recovering. Lord Apollo gave us his number so we could talk to him."

"Yeah, that Secretary gave it to us, said it was from Lord Apollo himself." Gin looked at Bail curiously. "I seriously don't remember that. Did he really?"

"Yes, he did. Did I hit you that hard, bro?"

"You might've, I dunno man."

Bail chuckled. "Geez. Anyways, Moka, where do you-"

Their conversation was quickly cut off as a loud boom echoed through the schoolyard. Kurumu and Yukari cried out in fear and surprise, while Mizore's sucker fell out of her mouth. As Gin and Bail argued about what it was that caused it, Moka felt something in her heart that explained everything. Somebody she loved deeply was here.

Moka dashed out of the room, not bothering to tell anyone where she was going, despite their footsteps and voices following her with every desperate step she took. She wasn't focused on any of that, though. There was only one thing on her mind.

Moka had to welcome him home.

* * *

In the moments before Apollo's punch connected, Tsukune had several pivotal thoughts cross his mind. First, he had probably been playing too much of a defensive stature, and that was what was keeping him from achieving victory.

Second, he had to kick Apollo's ass, no matter what.

So, how could he beat Apollo from this position without losing?

Tsukune grinned. He had a crazy idea, but then again crazy always kept him alive.

Tsukune moved forward, catching Apollo's blow in his hand. Then he twisted and planted one foot on the wall before him. Then, with all his strength and using Apollo's body and perfect posture, he kicked off and vaulted over the Harbinger, pulling him into an awkward stance. His guard had been severely damaged, but experience would allow Apollo to fix this in no time. He had to act now...

Apollo twisted, sweeping his foot to catch Tsukune's own but Tsukune stepped backwards quickly, then launched himself with brutal force to trade blows with Apollo again. The crowd ate it up, roaring and cheering for their party. To his surprise, he found a few cheering for him rather than Apollo.

Apollo smiled. "You are doing very well, young Aono. Now... I believe a change of scenery is in order..."

Apollo pulled something from the inside of his tunic... something silver and _very_ familiar.

"That's...!" Tsukune's eyes widened.

Apollo smiled, and lightly tapped the Rosario.

The world immediately twisted and warped, blurring around him. The sensation was so disorienting that Tsukune's head spun, and his stomach churned, its contents threatening to spew from his mouth. The surroundings changed from amber to green, and by the time the world stopped moving, Tsukune found himself in some familiar surroundings.

 _Wait..._ Tsukune looked around in shock. _This looks like the Academy..._

"Stay focused!" Apollo roared, and that's when Apollo unhinged his jaw and released a barrage of pure, brutal yokai from the depths of his body.

It was unlike anything Tsukune had ever felt, and it felt as if he'd be swept away in it's current. He held up his arms to block the brunt of the attack, and dug his heels into the ground. But even still, it threatened to to annihilate him.

He had to be clever, but at the same time foolish. He would have to create an opening in Apollo's defense himself.

So, he let go. The wave of energy blew him away and flung him towards the top of the building, and the steeple loomed closer and closer. Apollo lunged after him, growing wings in order to chase him through the air.

Tsukune grew his own wings, then lunged at the Harbinger as they locked in mid-air combat.

* * *

When they got outside, Moka quickly noticed that the very air seemed to vibrate. It made her hair stand on end, and a slight shiver ran through her.

A gathering of students were already outside the gate and the roar of their voices became a cacophony as they drew closer. A number of people were pointing above them, and Moka could make out stuff like, "Isn't that Lord Apollo?"

"When was he able to do that?"

"Wait, that looks like Tsukune!"

...and of course, "What the fuck is going on?"

Moka looked up eagerly, and felt her breath catch. Her grandfather and husband were locked in combat above them, Apollo in his human form and Tsukune in a partial Shinsai state. The battle would've looked deadly to some; and indeed, if someone were to try to get between the two of them, they would surely be killed before they came close. Every time the two of them struck, the air vibrated with the release of their yokai. The force was enough to shake leaves from the trees and even break a few limbs.

"What on earth is...?" Moka heard a familiar voice say, and turned to see Tohou and Tenmei hurrying over to them.

Yukari pointed above them. "Apollo and Tsukune are fighting!"

Tenmei shielded his eyes as he looked up, and shook his head. "An impressive display. However, had Lord Apollo not been making so many deliberate mistakes, Tsukune would've surely died by now."

"At least he's enjoying himself." Tohou chuckled. "I don't think he's had this much fun in a few centuries."

"Good luck to Tsukune," Tohou growled softly. "Apollo's so strong, Tsukune might as well be facing a thousand Issa Shuzens."

"But he'll win!" Moka said firmly. "I know he will."

"He most likely will" Touho responded, and Moka could tell what he was thinking. _"Because if he doesn't, my ass and Tenmei's will probably be handed to us through a straw..."_

Tenmei shrugged. "He very well might. He's not using his yokai as much as Apollo is, and he's still somewhat on even footing. Apollo, even while making this many mistakes, would easily mop the floor with Shuzen, and many others like him." He pointed out.

"He's making mistakes?" Mizore asked while blinking, suddenly realizing what he'd said.

"You probably can't tell, but Apollo is not the type to hold back in a legitimate battle. We've seen him fight seriously and even with his human form and it's limits, few have faced him and lived to tell the tale." Tenmei responded.

"But how is Tsukune holding up?" Gin asks, squinting. "I can't tell what's going on."

"Surprising to find a Werewolf struggling to keep up." Tohou pointed out teasingly "You're said to be among the fastest of Ayashi races alive... though that being under the full moon." He coughed, then continued. "Tsukune is being forced to face himself and from the looks of things he's finally beginning to figure out the patterns."

Gin blushed hard. "Dammit, you know what I mean..."

"He's figuring out why Grandfather uses yokai as a tool and not a dependence" Moka states then blinks at her own words.

Tenmei looked at her curiously, then smiled. "Well said, Moka. Now, why might that be, if you can say?"

Moka frowned as she rests her hand under her chin "Grandfather has faced all kinds of different races and relied solely on skill and discipline through diligent training. He thinks many steps ahead, even against any and all probable retaliations to his moves. Even with all the Yokai in the world, you couldn't match up to that sort of mindset. While most of us rely so much on our Yokai, he's spent more time honing all the techniques possible..."

Tenmei smiled. "Well said, Moka. You sounded just like your mother."

Yukari stared at Moka. "How the heck...? Now I'm wondering why I'm considered the smartest in the class!"

Moka blushed. "Well, I suppose..."

A roar erupted from the crowd, and directed the group's eyes upward once more, and Moka almost cried out in fear.

"Oh God, TSUKUNE!"

* * *

Apollo almost immediately caught Tsukune's right hook before using the momentum to swing the Vampire to the ground. The Harbinger just as quickly allowed himself to drop to the ground and folded away his wings.

"You are finally beginning to understand boy. The sword is not always the point that wins the war." Apollo commented with a nod of approval before crossing his arms lightly. "But you have yet to realise just how much can be accomplished by the force of will. Learn this and you will have a much better chance of passing this final trial..."

A low, growl stirred from the Harbinger's throat "And you will rely on it, for now there will be no quarter... FACE ME TSUKUNE AONO!"

The growl escalated as Apollo threw his arms out and unleashed a roar so loud, its sound alone forced the crowd nearby to their knees. Several cried out, holding their ears while others writhed on the ground in agony.

The roar was immediately followed by a tremendous rush of yokai, so powerful the crowd felt as if a wall of raw force was threatening to crush them all.

Tsukune, for the very first time in the fight, was reminded of true fear. He knew that the sudden escalation of Apollo's power was enough to have terrified some of the greatest of Ayashi, and this perhaps was not even dipping into his reservoir. What Tsukune found frightening was the message that could only have come from one who had known the rage of war. And that very rage was now set to fall upon him.

Tsukune knew that this was the point of no return. There was no returning to training after this. If he failed this trial, he would die and leave Moka alone, with nobody to hold her. The very thought made Tsukune quiver with rage, and decided that perhaps it was time to fight as if his life depended on it. He didn't want to hurt Apollo, but he knew that the likelihood of such was not very high. So, it was time to get serious at last.

Tsukune closed his eyes, and breathed deeply. He called upon his past, the version of himself that he'd feared so deeply during training, and felt it rise to the surface viciously. It threatened to consume him momentarily, but Tsukune found that the threat became a mere tickle that disappeared quickly once he applied his will. Within mere moments, he dominated the primal side of the Shinsai within him.

Power flowed through him, and quickly soothed his aches and pains. He'd never had this much power before, and wondered why it had been so hard to control himself before. Perhaps he had grown truly strong in his will at last.

Tsukune opened his eyes, and watched as Apollo finally ended his onslaught. The air vibrated with his added yokai, and Tsukune could see Apollo's eyes narrow slightly, as if he'd been reminded of something briefly.

Tsukune lunged forward, and found that after having released his own personal bonds, his speed had greatly increased. No yokai was required to reach this speed anymore, and Tsukune reached Apollo in no time. He lashed out at Apollo, who raised his arm to block the strike, but before he could block, Tsukune quickly dealt three more blows, none of which connected, but still forced Apollo back.

"Now you see..." Apollo commended before using the momentum of a fourth strike to retaliate with a blow of his own, riddled with power. The force alone threw Tsukune several yards and before the Shinsai could recover, the Harbinger was already on him to deliver a sweeping kick which sent him skyward.

Tsukune used his wings to quickly right himself, and managed to materialize a shred of armor along his forearm to block the kick from Apollo as he reached Tsukune at an extraordinary speed. He twisted, grabbing Apollo's leg and swung, throwing a jab at Apollo's face but missing. He then capitalized on his control of Apollo's body by swinging him away, throwing the Harbinger a few feet away from him.

Apollo had been making deliberate mistakes the entire time, he now realized. It would've been to easy to take his head off several times in that space of time they were close. But Tsukune knew that half of them were also to bait him, he could tell because it would've been too easy to attack there. Apollo would've lured him into a trap and crushed him.

But now he'd created a brief window of opportunity, and he figured Apollo would also try and make another mistake in that time, so he had to strike as fast as possible.

He rushed forward as Apollo righted himself mid-air, raising his fist, ready to deal one last blow to end it all if he could, but also ready to defend himself if Apollo were to capitalize on this situation.

* * *

The figure watched from the crowd, unseen and unafraid. He watched the battle play out above him in slight amusement, watching the two dance around each other playfully. Neither one of them were going all out, that was easily seen, and to some extent it irritated him. He himself had never pulled any punches. He'd never seen a reason to. If they were strong, it made things interesting. If they were weak, at least it would be over with quickly.

He smiled, and watched young Aono calculate his next few attacks, then nodded appreciatively as he carried them out successfully. Well, as successfully as possible, considering who he was facing. As they dropped to the ground, Tsukune attempted to undermine the footing of his opponent, but Apollo's posture was impeccable as ever.

The boy had come far since the beginning, he had to give him credit. He'd grown so much in spirit and power that it made the figure quiver in excitement.

The air suddenly exploded, after Apollo said something unintelligible. He released a torrent of energy from his mouth in a massive roar, an attack that was unique to the Harbinger race. He thought back to his research in the Library, and the Behemoth that had been so helpful to him in learning about the Harbingers and Typhon, including the potential locations of the heads of the Chimaera.

Now that he'd thought about it, he'd never properly thanked the Behemoth for his assistance. But then again, perhaps the quick death was payment enough. He chuckled to himself, laughing at his own joke.

The air exploded again, and the figure smiled happily as Tsukune finally pulled the kid gloves off. The attacks were more vicious and less considerate of his opponent, but still calculated and controlled. A sense of pride filled his chest. Had he not pushed the Vampire in the first place, he might never have achieved this level of power.

Perhaps it would soon be time to emerge from the shadows. He'd already made his appearance to the Shinsai once before, but that was briefly, and an astral projection at that. Perhaps it might be time to reveal himself fully to him, and make the request again. And if he didn't acquiesce, then he could always take his blood by force...

As he reveled in the thought of his future success, he felt a cold, unpleasant feeling run through him. He looked up and saw that the fight had taken to the sky once more, and the Harbinger was now looking in his direction, his eyes questioning and curious.

The figure swore. _Shit..._

* * *

Apollo saw the situation coming and acted out of Tsukune's perceived expectation and simply allowed himself to drop from the sky. The Harbinger simply knew that Tsukune in his haste would perceive to follow and let himself fall for another mistake. After he rushed past, he would deliver a devastating roundhouse kick to the back of the Shinsai's head. The boy wouldn't feel any pain.

That moment when Tsukune released his latent abilities, he'd been briefly reminded of Alucard, mere days before his heart was tainted with evil and allowed his powers to run rampant. He seemed to be in control of his powers, and he knew Tsukune's heart was pure. But still, Apollo couldn't help but feel a slight shard of concern.

As he dropped, he saw his prediction was correct, and Tsukune was following after him. But, he couldn't help but admire that Tsukune seemed ready to deflect any attack that may come after. It might just be entertaining to see how he'd take the kick after all...

A strange sensation rose from the crowd, something unfamiliar and powerful... A set of eyes that simply didn't hold any resemblance to any species he had encountered. Apollo's mind couldn't help but snap out of his concentration for that single moment.

 _What on earth..._ he thought.

He turned, just in time to see Tsukune Aono land and deliver a seemingly normal, but surprisingly powerful strike to the center of his chest, sending him back and into the gate's walls, which cracked on impact.

The crowd cried out in surprised shock, then went silent as the grave.

Apollo couldn't help but grunt at the brunt of Tsukune's strike to his chest. His eyes widened in stunned shock and realized that he'd made an unwitting mistake and it was the one that Tsukune had capitalized on. The Harbinger, despite this couldn't help but be pleased; despite the unintended blindsiding, Tsukune had indeed done what he had set him to do.

Tsukune walked over to Apollo, shifting back to his human form and looking at Apollo. He smiled and reached out a hand to him. "Did I win, Lord Apollo?"

Apollo absently clicked his tongue before sighing in contented resignation and accepted Tsukune's hand.

"You did, my child. You did."

Tsukune smiled, and once he pulled him up, he did something that surprised the Harbinger to a degree.

He hugged him tight. "Thank you, Lord Apollo. I'll never forget what you've done for me. You gave me my life back. Please continue to watch over me as your student."

The crowd was silent as the grave... then began to cheer loudly.

Apollo was admittingly touched by the young boy's display of affection and again couldn't help but be pleased. In spite of the power he had expressed during the bout, he had proven that his will had indeed triumphed over the threat of self-defeat.

 _He has mastered his strength. He has succeeded where even you failed, Dracula. Akasha, you would be so proud._ Apollo thought to himself.

"You have indeed done well, my student." Apollo replied as he reciprocated the hug. "I must also confess that I had not even pushed Timaeus as far as I have pushed you. So be proud of your achievement. And yes, I will still 'watch over you' as I believe you may have much more to learn."

"I feel as though there is no limit to what you have to teach me, Apollo." Tsukune grinned. "I can't wait. After all, we have all of eternity to get me to half of what you know, right?" Tsukune laughed, clutching his belly.

"Perhaps in ways you will have much to teach me too." Apollo offered with a kind laugh of his own but then coughed to get Tsukune's attention.

"However, boy; that will come later. For now, I must tell you that what you have achieved is impressive." Apollo stated sagely before raising his finger. "You have earned my respect... "He then pointed his finger and his outstretched hand towards a particular individual "...And your freedom."

A familiar cry brought both their gazes on the quickly approaching figure. Moka ran with all the speed she could muster and flew into Tsukune's arms, burying her head in Tsukune's chest as Tsukune held her tight.

"Is it over, Tsukune?" Apollo could hear Moka say softly. "Are you home now?"

Tsukune kissed the top of her head, and Apollo saw a look of pure bliss come over his face. "Yes, baby. I'm home. I'll never leave you ever again."

"Thank God. Oh thank God..." Moka cried softly and clutched at the Shinsai as if he were the only thing that mattered, a motion that moved Apollo's heart deeply.

After a moment, she turned and went to hug Apollo as well, and Apollo needed no words to understand the depths of gratitude that she was unable to convey.

The Harbinger held his grandchild lovingly before he pulled away and looked at her.

"Moka, I do indeed apologize for the ordeal of which you both have endured. I know the pain of being parted from a loved one all too well." He offered gently, before becoming a little more firm. "However, it has been a consequence for the circumstances that have lead to this. I beseech you to never commit such an act again."

"I never would have... but... it was Tsukune..." Moka began to cry again. "It won't happen again, Grandfather. I promise. Please forgive me."

"I know, my child. I know." Apollo soothed.

He then cheered her up, the same way he had as when she was a child. He tapped her nose with his finger and kissed her cheek. "I have indeed forgiven you, though again I must insist you reflect on which you have done. And you may do so by cherishing him..." Apollo looked directly at Tsukune. "Just as I would expect him to cherish you. Commit to this and I will withdraw any objection."

"Gladly." Moka gave Apollo one last hug, then walked over to Tsukune, who took her hand and walked with her back to the Academy dorms. He managed to hear the words, "If you touch my butt, I'll break your fingers." just before they went inside.

Apollo shook his head. Good grief...

He turned and walked over to where Tenmei and Tohou stood. There was still work to be done.

"As for you two." the Harbinger began "I believe we need to talk..."

* * *

As Moka and Tsukune entered the room, Tsukune couldn't help but feel nostalgic as he looked around. Moka had taken to tidying up the room, and there were boxes containing Moka's stuff against one wall. Moka twirled around, then smiled bashfully.

"Well, I didn't have much time to clean your- I mean, _our_ room up. But, welcome home, Tsukune." She blushed hard as the words left her mouth.

Tsukune couldn't help but grin. The air between them was awkward, but not in a bad way. "It's good to be home, Mrs. Aono."

If it was possible, Moka blushed even harder and turned quickly to hide her face. "I-I-I-uh... I'm going to get dinner started. You can get changed it you want."

She hurried into the kitchen, running into a wall in her haste, and immediately started pulling stuff out of the pantry. Tsukune chuckled to himself, and went to change into some shorts and a t-shirt. He walked over to where his guitar was hanging, and touched the neck gently. He pulled the guitar off its hanger, and as he sat down, he noticed his cables were missing.

"Hey, Moka?" Tsukune yelled. "Did you see my cables anywhere?"

"Sure did!" Moka called back. "Since you don't know how to take care of your shit, I put it away!"

"Take care of my shit?" Tsukune gasped. "I take utmost care of my guitar stuff!"

"Oh really?" Moka peeked out of the kitchen and gave him a pointed look. "What would happen if somebody tripped on that cable and it ripped the guitar off the wall... that'd be bad for it, wouldn't it?"

Tsukune wanted to argue, but stopped when he saw an evil grin on her face as she held a butcher knife aloft.

 _Geez... that's actually pretty terrifying..._ Tsukune began to sweat a little. _More terrifying than when I faced that Shadow Alucard..._

"The wife is right, as always..." Tsukune said, defeated.

Moka giggled and put the knife down. "Damn straight. You're starting to learn already, aren't you?"

Tsukune sighed. "Obviously..."

Moka smiled and walked back into the kitchen, her silvery hair flowing behind her.

Tsukune felt his breath catch as he watched her. Moka had always been stunning, but for a moment there, he saw her as something more... Thoughts began to fill his mind, but he panicked and rid his mind of such thoughts. Even if they were husband and wife, he had to behave at least!

But still... The way her body had all the curves in the right places, and the way she walked and felt against him... he couldn't help but want to be with her in a more intimate manner...

"...by? Babe, Earth to Tsukune Aono. You have a dinner prepared for you by your lovely wife and you're already spaced out?"

Tsukune blushed hard and shook himself out of his stupor. Moka was standing over him, bent over and looking curiously at him. If he got the right angle, he could see the outline of her cleavage through the neck of her shirt...

"Sorry, Moka... I was just thinking about something..."

"Oh, what was it about?" Moka smiled at him, but her innocent, yet knowing smile sent him over the edge.

"It was nothing, nothing! I promise!" He stammered. There was no way he could tell her such an embarrassing thought with her! He couldn't bare to tell her that he wanted to make love to her all night!

"I see..." Moka smirked. "Well, before you come to the table, that 'nothing' seemed to make you a little excited downstairs... better fix that."

Tsukune looked down... and found himself pitching quite a tall tent. _OH GOD._

Tsukune could barely contain his embarrassment as he readjusted his pants. "I'm so sorry! I just can't control myself, I'm a guy I'm so sorry..." he cried.

"Easy, think of dead puppies."

Tsukune looked at her in shock. "You can't be serious."

Moka nodded and grinned evilly. "Works like a charm, doesn't it?"

"Not. A word."

"All I'm saying..." Moka's gaze grew dark. "It better not have been about that damn Succubus or Yuki-Onna. You understand me? You are MINE."

The evil tone in her voice sent chills down his spine. "Clear! Perfectly clear, ma'am!" He squeaked.

Moka laughed. "You should see the look on your face. Mister Badass Shinsai over here getting scared over his wife getting jealous."

"You're a scary person when you're mad."

"Am I now?" Moka turned back to the kitchen. "Dinner will be out in a second, love. Why don't you wash up real quick?"

Dinner was pleasant yet simple. Moka had made ham sandwiches, which somehow tasted even better than when he made them himself. While they ate, they talked about what had happened to each other during their time at Apollo's estate. Moka learned from Tsukune about his blade, which he had recently named Bloodbane. She, in turn, told him about the times that her and Kurumu competed in various competitions against each other.

"All for my hoodie?" Tsukune stared at her blankly. "Seriously?"

"What?!" Moka blushed and looked away. "It... it smells like you. It's girl's prized possession..."

Tsukune looked at her, blushing as well, but smiled. "Is that so?"

Moka nodded, then stood up quickly. "I'd better get to cleaning the kitchen. I'll be back, love."

She left, but Tsukune quickly followed behind her. "Hey, at least let me help out a bit!" He said. "It's the least I can do after such a good meal."

"It was just sandwiches, though." Moka muttered defensively. "It wasn't anything grand."

"It was made by you, though." Tsukune said boldly, smiling at her. "How could it not be amazing?"

Moka stared at him, shocked. He'd said it so openly and honestly. He didn't even seem embarrassed by it. Her heart began doing somersaults in her chest, and she quickly turned around to hide her face, which was starting to grow hot. She rushed to wash the dishes, but in her haste, she grabbed the knife by the blade and cut her finger, drawing blood.

She breathed in sharply, and Tsukune noticed immediately. "Moka, what happened?" He rushed to her side, taking her hand and turning it to where he could see.

Moka felt her heart speed up as he got closer. His touch was electric as he held her hand tenderly, his finger tenderly checking the area around the cut to make sure it wasn't too deep. His breath was hot on her cheek, and she breathed in sharply as a fire seemed to kindle inside her body. It seemed to spur her to get closer to Tsukune, almost desperately.

"It looks like you'll be fine, Moka. Just be more carefu-" As he looked up from her arm, his breath caught in his throat as he saw the look in Moka's eyes. They were filled with love and devotion, as well as something else that made his heart beat faster.

Moka's eyes shifted to his lips, and her eyelids closed as they drew close and kissed deeply. Their bodies drew together like magnets, and all the words they'd wanted to say for so long passed between them as emotions peaked, spurring their actions forward.

Their kisses grew more heated and passionate, and Moka softly licked Tsukune's bottom lip. He opened his mouth immediately, and she let her tongue drift inside, exploring his mouth. Tsukune's hands slid down her back slowly, gripping his wife's butt gently, but firmly.

Moka pulled back, breathing heavily and grinning. "Don't make me break your fingers, Mr. Aono..."

"Don't act like you hate it." Tsukune grinned, then began to kiss the side of Moka's neck.

"Never said I did." Moka moaned softly and leaned backwards, letting Tsukune have unfettered access to her body.

"Oh Moka..." He kissed her neck again, letting his tongue slide along her porcelain skin. She moaned again, and reached behind him to pull his shirt up. He pulled away just long enough to let her pull it off completely, then reached behind her to pull her own shirt off. He watched as her chest was released from the tight confines of her shirt, bouncing slightly as they dropped.

"Wow..." Tsukune felt his breath catch, and his face grew heated again.

Moka's was just as red, but somehow she remained as in control as she was before. "What, you were fine making out, but when you see my boobs you get all flustered?"

"Well, I... uh..." Tsukune swallowed hard, then almost passed out from a nosebleed when she reached behind her and undid her bra straps. Her breasts spilled out from the cups, with perky nipples fully erect and on display.

"You... you can touch them, Tsukune." Moka said softly, averting her eyes as she stuttered. "I d-don't mind... as long as it's you..."

Tsukune couldn't handle it. This side of Moka was amazing... He swallowed again, and reached forward to take a hold of her breasts, squeezing gently. Moka moaned softly again, and Tsukune looked at her. "Am I doing it wrong?"

Moka shook her head. "It feels strange, but it feels good... Keep doing it..."

Tsukune swallowed hard, and began to massage her massive breasts, kneading her nipples between his fingers tenderly. Moka moaned again, a little louder, in response to his actions. "Tsukune.. please..."

Tsukune gasped. If he had been pitching a tent before, he was most surely going to burst out of his pants now. He finally lost his grip on reality, and leaned in, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and sucking hard.

Moka's knees buckled slightly as she whimpered, running her fingers through his hair as she quickly began to discard of his pants. "Baby... I need you... please..."

It was no time at all before they were completely naked, standing before each other as nude as they were on the day they were born...

Moka blushed hard when she saw Tsukune's member, looking away sharply. "What...?" Tsukune cried out in despair. "Do... do you not like it?"

"No... it's just..." A small trickle of blood leaked from Moka's nose. "Its a bit... larger than I expected..."

They made their way to the bed, but before Tsukune could do anything Moka quickly enveloped him in a hug and fell backwards, pulling him on top of her onto the bed. With their faces so close to each other, Tsukune could see the sheer desire in Moka's eyes: the desire to truly become lovers, to become one with him, to consecrate their marriage, and to further their relationship.

"Oh Moka..." Tsukune pecked her gently on the lips, and Moka pulled him closer, kissing him needily.

"I love you, Tsukune Aono." Moka said breathlessly. "More than you could ever imagine."

"And I love you, Moka Aono." Tsukune smiled. "I'm so glad you're my wife."

"And I can't believe you're my husband." She blushed and closed her eyes. "Please... put it in... and be gentle."

Tsukune took a deep breath at Moka's plea, and took no time in complying. He positioned his member in front of her opening, which was gleaming and moist from their foreplay. He placed it right against her, and slowly pushed inside.

Her walls were tight against his member, but slick so it was easy to push inside her. The noises coming from Moka's mouth intensified, and she pulled him closer. "It... it feels better than I thought... keep going... please..."

Tsukune continued to do as she asked, the feeling of her squeezing on his member sending shivers of pleasure up his spine. He'd imagined this scene so many times before, but the fact that he was going to make love to Moka now felt so surreal to him. Finally, he felt something obstruct his path: her hymen.

He looked at Moka, who nodded, her eyes filled with love and devotion. He took a breath, and kissed her as he pushed again, piercing her hymen and filling her completely. Moka cried out in pain, pulling him close and digging her nails into his back. He winced, but the sensation faded as he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Moka... I'm sorry..."

"No, love... It's okay..." She said in a small voice, burying her face in his neck. "Just... give me a second, alright? Stay still..."

He nodded, and they stayed like that for a few moments, feeling the other's heartbeat against their chest. Tsukune closed his eyes, and began to fill their Bond with tender thoughts and poured out his love for her, and felt her smile against his neck. She responded by returning the favor, sending love back over their Bond.

"I'm... I'm okay now..." Moka said softly... "Please keep going..."

Tsukune looked at her tenderly. "Are you sure, baby?"

Moka nodded, and Tsukune began to move slowly, thrusting in and out of her, feeling her body move against him as they made love.

"Oh, Tsukune..." She kissed his neck tenderly, then kept moaning. "More... fuck me more... oh god... harder..."

This was enough to send Tsukune over the edge. He began to speed up his movements, pushing deeper and deeper inside her, each motion causing the bed to creak loudly. But Moka was louder, moaning loudly and urging Tsukune to give her more and more. It got to the point where Tsukune was moaning in pleasure as he slammed into her, causing her breasts to bounce up and down as they fucked.

A pleasant sensation began to fill his lower regions, causing his voice to grow huskier. The same thing was happening to Moka, her voice carrying her desire for her one and only partner for life.

"Oh, oh Tsukune...!" Moka cried, her face tightening up. "I'm gonna, I'm gonna...!"

But Tsukune did first. He moaned loudly as he thrusted one last time, filling her with his seed just as her walls clamped down on his member, her insides spasming as she came. She moaned hard, and leaned back and Tsukune collapsed against her, the two of them breathing heavily. The two of them stayed like that, tangled in each other's embrace, unable to speak as the waves of pleasure washed over them.

"That... that was..." Tsukune said when they finally could speak.

"I know..." Moka said tenderly, playing with his hair. "Better than I imagined."

"So, you thought about it too?" Tsukune gasped as he lay next to her and pulled the sheets over them. "I thought I was the only one..."

"You're joking, right?" She looked at him incredulously. "You're my Tsukune... How could I not.?"

She waited for a response, but heard only his breathing. "Tsukune...?"

Moka looked over at Tsukune, and saw that he had fallen fast asleep. She chuckled softly and brushed his hair out of his face. "Wore you out, huh?" She smiled and kissed his lips softly. "It wore me out too..."

She snuggled up against her husband, and tried not to jump as she felt his arms wrap around her automatically, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

She smiled, unable to contain her happiness. "Oh, Tsukune... I love you so much... I can't wait to bear your child one day..."

She closed her eyes, and for the first time in a long time, fell into a blissful sleep.

Moka Aono was finally home, where she belonged.

* * *

That was too careless of him. The figure cursed as he walked through the Academy halls. The students passed him by without a care in the world. A few even waved at him, and he smiled back at them. Good thing he'd changed out of his bloodstained clothes ten minutes ago. The smell of blood had been washed away, as well. If he hadn't done so, the students may very well have had a different reaction to him entirely.

The security was continuously being amped up at the various Head locations. He had 5 out of the 7 now, and even though they still had no idea what they were up against, Apollo's Night Warriors seemed to find new ways to react to an unknown enemy. It was now becoming perilous to make these ventures, but he managed.

Now... he just had to find a way to get the Shinsai blood from Tsukune. But how to do that...?

* * *

Tsukune woke to sunlight streaming in through his window. He groaned and shifted, then heard Moka groan next to him. He looked over and saw his wife's naked form curled up against him, her hand resting on his chest. He smiled, thinking back on the previous night. Normally, she was bold and in charge, but Tsukune had seen a new side to her. She was truly devoted to him, submissive and in love with him, in every sense of the word. She loved every part of him, as he loved every part of her.

He managed to pull himself from Moka's embrace, even though she mumbled in displeasure, trying to reach for him in her sleep. But after giving her a pillow, she cuddled it and smiled happily. He walked over to the kitchen to clean up, but something out of the corner of his eye drew his attention.

It was 9:37... and it was a Tuesday.

"Shit!" Tsukune rushed over to the bed, gently shaking his wife away. "Babe, we gotta go. We're gonna be late!"

Moka groaned, rubbing her eyes and sitting up in bed. The sheet fell away from her voluptuous form, leaving nothing to the imagination. "What is it, love? The alarm didn't go off yet, did it? Come back to bed, we got time left..."

"We overslept. It's 9:30!" He rushed over to the nightstand, and found the culprit: the alarm had been replaced with Moka's, but it hadn't been plugged in.

Moka followed Tsukune's gaze, and he watched as the sleep fell away from her eyes. "Oops." She grew a deep red. "I must've forgotten, but I wanted to change it because you didn't like the one they gave you..."

"Doesn't matter, baby." He leaned in and kissed her gently. "Just hurry and get dressed. We'll head on over."

Moka kissed him again, then got up and stretched. Her breasts bounced lightly as she moved, and Tsukune had to turn away to prevent himself from getting another nosebleed. Moka noticed and couldn't help but laugh as she pulled some panties on.

"What?!" Tsukune blurted, but Moka shook her head as she picked out which bra to wear.

"Nothing, love." She pulled one out. "Could you help me with the back?"

The two of them quickly dressed and dashed out the front door, leaving the dorm as fast as the Vampires could travel. Within moments, they arrived at their classroom. The teacher looked up as they entered. "Tsukune, Moka. A bit late, aren't you?"

"Sorry." Moka bowed apologetically. "I forgot to plug in our alarm clock. Please forgive out tardiness."

"Well, it is a first time offense, so I'll just give you a warning and leave it at that." The teacher gestured. "Take your seats. Just because you're Lord Apollo's apprentice and granddaughter does not exclude you from the rest of the student body as far as punishment goes."

"I understand." Tsukune bowed, then held hands with Moka until they reached their seats, pulling out their notebooks to jot down notes.

Tsukune heard the girls whispering to each other, clearly fawning over Tsukune and what had happened during his fight yesterday. A few of the guys stared daggers at Tsukune, their knuckles turning white but not saying anything.

Tsukune half-expected to feel strands of jealousy coming from Moka, but he felt nothing but confidence from his wife. She payed the utterances no mind, calmly paying attention to the lesson.

He looked at his wife, admiring her. Her silver and pink streaked hair always smelled like roses, even now. Her uniform fit her perfectly, the green and white creating an easy sensation on the eyes. As his eyes drifted downwards, he felt Moka poking his mind.

 _Quit paying attention to my ass, Tsukune. Pay attention to the teacher. We're far behind as it is..._ She said through their bond.

 _Sorry, couldn't help myself._ Tsukune felt his face flush. _Never can._

 _Oh, for goodness sake... You saw plenty of it last night! Isn't that enough?_

 _Nope. Never._

He could hear Moka scoff softly. _Well then._

The rest of the class was uneventful, and after the bell rang, Tsukune's desk became the center of attention.

 _"Tsukune, you were amazing yesterday!"_

 _"Oh, your true form looks so hot!"_

 _"You've been gone for a while, haven't you? I can help you catch up, if you'd like!"_

 _"Where did Apollo take you? Are you really his apprentice?!"_

Moka rolled her eyes and looked at Tsukune, raising an eyebrow. "Will they _ever_ stop treating you as if you hung the moon?"

Tsukune chuckled and shrugged. "I... don't know..."

The crowd finally dissipated and the gang was finally back together. Gin and Bail seemed almost inseparable, poking fun at each other. Mizore and Kurumu were teasing Yukari about her and Fang-fang, and Moka and Tsukune simply held hands and watched their friends.

"It's so nice to be back, isn't it?" Moka asked, looking at her husband gently.

Tsukune nodded. "It's something I thought I'd never see again, honestly."

"Well, no need to be thinking about any of that, love." Moka said, poking his side. "We're here, and that's all that matters."

"I guess you're right." Tsukune smiled

"Aren't I always?" Moka smiled back, flicking his nose lightly. "Now, give me a kiss this instant."

"Yes, ma'am." They kissed happily, and heard Kurumu whoop loudly.

"Geez, you're sucking face even at school?" Mizore popped another sucker in her mouth. "That's pretty bold. When's my turn?"

"Never, of course." Moka pulled Tsukune's arm between her breasts possessively. "I own him now, and it's official."

"Well, they say sharing is caring, don't they?" Kurumu mimicked Moka, taking his other arm. "After all, there is such a thing as threesome's..." The Succubus winked at Moka, who unexpectedly stuck her tongue out at Kurumu.

Kurumu gaped at her. "Wait... no way... what I felt last night was...?"

"Yep." Moka said. "That's what I meant by I own him. So, you can go and suck it."

"I... you..." Kurumu's face flushed a deep red, and Tsukune could tell her perverted mind was working overtime to imagine it.

"What did I just miss?" Gin looked at Kurumu curiously.

"Nothing!" Tsukune blurted out. He wanted to squash the topic as soon as possible, even though Moka was beaming with pride, for some reason.

"Anywa-" Tsukune started to say, but the door slammed open, and a big bulky guy stormed into the room.

"Oh, look. It's the man of the fucking hour..." The guy said, glaring daggers at the Shinsai.

Moka looked at Tsukune. "Love, who is that?"

Tsukune didn't look worried at all. If anything, he looked completely confused. "I haven't the slightest idea."

"You're not concerned?" Bail looked at Tsukune like he was crazy.

"Not really." Tsukune shrugged. "Maybe he wants some help with homework?"

"Like hell I do!" The guy tossed a desk sideways, making his way until he got in front of Tsukune. He could feel the guy's hot breath from above him, still completely unconcerned.

"Dude, I can smell your breakfast." Tsukune fanned his nose. "And your past three dinners. Would it kill you to brush?"

"Talking shit when I have the battlefield advantage? Seriously, I thought you were Lord Apollo's apprentice." He stuck a finger in the vampire's face. "You're nothing but a shrimp! I could see that Apollo took it way too easy on you. You're not worthy of bearing the title of apprentice! If I kick your ass here, he'll take notice and probably take ME on as a pupil."

Tsukune popped his neck. "Probably. So, you're wanting to fight me?"

"No... I want to KILL you."

Tsukune looked up at the guy, thinking. He thought about his fights with Raphael, Cicero, Pyotan, Alucard, and of course Apollo. He compared them to what was in front of him.

Then he stood up, pushed the guy gently out of the way, and helped Moka out of her seat. "No, I think I'll pass."

Moka smiled at Tsukune as she stood up. "Not going to take the challenge, love?"

"No, I'd like to see him spar with Cicero for about a minute. Poor guy wouldn't last ten seconds."

"You... you...!" The guy threw a fist at Tsukune, but Tsukune knew he would do that. Quicker than the student could see, Tsukune ducked under his arm, stretched out his hand, and forcefully thumped him on the throat.

 _GACK._

The student clutched at his throat, falling to his knees and gasping for air. His eyes were wide as saucers, searching the room until they locked onto Tsukune.

"How..." The student managed to gasp before he finally keeled over on his side and passed out.

"Oh my GOD, you KILLED THE GUY." Bail blurted, rushing to check the guy's throat.

"Dude, he's fine." Tsukune chuckled, while Moka held onto his arm. "I just knocked the wind out of him."

"But how?" Bail tapped the guy's throat, which rang with a metallic thud. "This guy is literally hard as steel. You did it without using any Yokai at all!"

Tsukune shrugged. "Just didn't need to."

Bail and Gin stared at Tsukune. "What the hell did you do during your training with Apollo?"

"Fought Hellhounds, a Phoenix, a Dragon, and a shadow version of Alucard, who had no problem going all out." Tsukune said bluntly. "Also, I had to do all that without my powers. So I'm pretty used to it."

Gin stared at him. "So, if I were to try and fight you now, I'd stand no chance even with you using any yokai?"

"Anybody can defeat anybody." Tsukune said. "It all depends on HOW you do it, not with WHAT."

Gin shook his head. "Man, I really want to write a paper on Apollo's teaching methods now!"

"Oh? How appropriate, I was on my way to suggest such a topic myself."

They all turned to see Apollo standing in the doorway. He noticed the student on the floor and the upturned desks, then looked at Tsukune and tapped his cane on the floor once. "I did not sense yokai as I approached. Young Aono, do you wish to explain?"

"The student made threats, I tried to walk away." Tsukune explained. "He attacked, and I just knocked the wind out of him."

"Do you feel your actions were acceptable?" Apollo narrowed his eyes.

"I had my wife with me." Tsukune said. "If I got hit, it would affect her. I took the steps to avoid such a situation."

"I see." Apollo walked over and kissed the top of Moka's head. "I would normally advise against violence in any situation, but if you feel that was the only step to protect her, then I cannot argue against it." He looked at the student, then tilted his head sideways. "If I may ask, what exactly did you do?"

"I thumped his throat." Tsukune did the gesture in mid-air.

Apollo blinked. "Ample explanation, I suppose."

He then tapped his cane again, getting everyone's attention. "I understand you all have exams coming up, so I have a proposition for you all. As you know, word of my return is slow in spreading, but many yokai are feeling malicious towards my agenda. I mean only to return us to our former peace, and I wish more would understand.

"I also understand that you run the Newspaper Club here at Yokai Academy. So, in exchange for you writing an article about my true intentions, I will allow you to hold a study session in my estate." He looked at Tsukune. "I believe the Arena would suffice?"

Tsukune grinned. "That would be more than perfect! Thank you so much, Apollo!" He bowed, and Apollo shook his head.

"I already told you not to bow to me, young Tsukune. Your thanks is more than enough." He turned and began to walk out of the room, but not before Kurumu ran behind him and hugged him tightly. He staggered in surprise, and looked back at her.

"Thank you, Uncle Apollo!" Kurumu said happily. "It really means a lot to me!"

The very words coming out of her mouth seemed to make Apollo brighten immediately. He smiled softly, and turned to embrace her. It seemed strange, but it seemed to Tsukune as if Apollo were holding something back. It was like he never wanted to let her go.

But he did, and walked out of the room without a second glance.

Gin grinned and clapped his hands, like he was still in charge. "So? I may be retired, but I'm down to help out! When do we get started?"

Tsukune grinned as Moka hugged him. He couldn't wait to see what the future had for his new family and friends.

It was sure to be nothing short of amazing.

At least... That's what he hoped.

* * *

 _Evansfire_ _:_ **Well, well, well. It's about damn time. There's a lot left to go, but for now we happily conclude the first half of this epic. This could be a novel as far as I've written it, but then there would be a lot of questions left and a lot of people asking for a sequel, wouldn't there?**

 **I've gotten questions from everyone about particular subjects in the book, but I have a strict NO-SPOILERS policy. And don't bother asking Phoenix for hints either. He's more likely to give you riddles that will only confuse you further and leave you with even more questions than before! As**

 **Always, please don't leave spoilers in the reviews. If you want to wax eloquently about how much you enjoyed a certain section that you feel may contain spoilers, then feel free to PM me! I read every last one and I try to respond to all. Remember to share no personal information with anyone on this site.**

 **Also, due to recent Guest Reviews, I will be moderating Guest Reviews from here on out. Please do not use the Guest Review to flame or to try to get me to rewrite the story or to make accusations about how I write this. If you don't like the story, leave. That's how I feel, plain and simple.**

 **As for everyone else, my fans and** _ **reasonable**_ **critics alike.**

 **You guys have been amazing this past year. I know I was inactive for about 4 months or so, give or take. But all the support to finish this story has been mind-blowing. I only hope that I can deliver as much as I have promised. It's turning out to be quite a challenge to put whats in my head on paper.**

 **But then again, I always did love a challenge.**

 _Phoenix Helix : _**Suffice to say, ladies and gents; until Evansfire returns, this story will be on a temporary hold. This does not mean the end however; I personally know how vexing it can be to read a story only for the author to decide to leave it unfinished; having been a beta writer myself for my partner to decide to walk off the face of the earth, it really does grind one's gears.**

 **My bro Evansfire won't be doing the same and while he's off doing who only knows what... I swear he's probably gonna be on the news or something for doing something daft (Probably be tempting fate there...)**

 _Evansfire : _**Gee, thanks for the confidence booster there, bud...**

 _Phoenix Helix_ _:_ **No problem.**

 **I'll be busy producing content for the story, and plot development for the future yet to come... including a story involving Zero No Tsukaima.**

 **But I'll leave you with a very, very enigmatic riddle for what's to come in this story. "Eaten from the eater, from the strong; something sweeter"**

 **Sorry guys; can't give you anything other then that. Evans has pretty much sworn me to silence ^^ So until his return and our continuation of this long planned epic, this is me saying "Toodles!"**

 _Evansfire_ _:_ **The second part will be released as soon as I leave Basic Training and settle into the Barracks in California. And then, because my training is like a cram school, I hope to have as many chapters out for you as I can!**

 **To all my fans, I love you. And to all my haters, why don't you read a different story then?**

 **So, as always: Thank You, you Wonderful People. And we will see you in the Second Half of our Story.**

 **(** _ **Oh dear, he's not giving us a chapter title?!)**_

 _ **(Nope, leaving you all in suspense.)**_

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	15. Soon (Teaser)

Soon, my lovelies… Soon.

You've been waiting… haven't you?

Well, not much longer. This tome hasn't faded just yet.

I still have so much to tell you, after all…

A tale so entwined with sorrow and despair…

Such a delicious treat. My heart trembles just thinking about it!

I've been orchestrating this for quite some time now…

And I have no intention of stopping now.

Not until I've gotten what I want.

Not when I'm so close.

Agony is such sweet sorrow.

And Loss sends such a pleasant shiver down my spine.

These are children, all of them. Simple pawns in my game.

And the fact that I can toy with them however I want is simply the best feeling in the world.

Who am I? Heh, you should know this by now.

But, then again, your minds are too feeble to understand so vast a notion.

 _I've been in the story all along, after all…_

 _You've just never seen me…_

* * *

In his room, Tsukune shivered suddenly, almost dropping his guitar. "Moka, did you feel that?"

Moka looked up from her book. "No, love. What is it?"

Tsukune shook his head. He couldn't help but shake the feeling that someone was laughing behind his back. It was the same intimidating feeling he had when that monster had appeared in his dreams…

 _ **I… See… You…. You… Are… MINE…**_

Moka, suddenly concerned, got up from the desk and walked over to the bed. She took the guitar from him, set it down gently, and embraced him. "It's okay, love. I'm here."

Tsukune wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly. "Déjà vu…"

"What was that, love?" Moka asked softly, looking at him.

"Just remembering the last time we held each other like this. Back when all this started hitting the fan." Tsukune chuckled softly, but there was no humor in his voice.

Moka put her hands on his cheeks and made him look her in the eyes. "Listen to me, Tsukune Aono. I'm not going to have any of that pessimistic attitude coming back, understand? You promised me back then that I would be your number one priority. That includes telling me everything… understand?" She smiled crookedly at him. "After all, I could just drag it out of you."

The Shinsai smiled at his wife, feeling the cold chill slowly being chased away by her touch. "You're right, as always."

"That's right." She leaned forward then, and kissed him sweetly. She patted his knee, and got up from the bed. "I'm going to make dinner, okay? Got anything in particular you want?"

Tsukune shook his head. "Chef's Special, please."

"Interesting." She smiled coyly, and walked into the kitchen.

As she did so, a picture frame fell from the wall. It hit the floor, sending glass and wood flying in several directions.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Tsukune!" Moka cried softly, and knelt down to clean it up.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything." Tsukune hurried over to help, so she didn't cut her fingers on the glass in her haste.

Upon reaching the mess, he reached down to pick up the picture frame. He flipped it over, and saw that it was a picture his cousin had taken ages ago. It was the day all the girls had surprised him at his house, back during his first year at Yokai Academy. It showed his parents and Kurumu in the kitchen, talking cheerfully while Tsukune and Moka were sitting at the kitchen table.

"I'll buy a new frame, don't worry, baby." Tsukune told Moka.

She smiled at him, but despite the warmth of her smile, he couldn't help but feel those cold fingers of dread creeping up his back again…

* * *

 **So, Tech** **School is more cram than I ever thought it would be. xD**

 **I'll be back soon, peeps. My schooling is almost over, and I finally found access to a computer I could use. So I jammed out a quick omoke for you guys. And a bit of a teaser for the second half of the story as well…**

 **I thank every single one of you for the support. All the love I get from you, and the occasional PM, is more than enough to get me hyped for the upcoming second half.**

 **It's gonna be crazy…**

 **So, as always. Thank You, You Wonderful People.**

 ** _Until Next Time_**


	16. Akihabara, With a Side of Vampire

**Well, hello there, everybody. Welcome back. Hopefully that teaser I gave out was enough to get your feet a little wet before we made you dive right on into the world we've created.  
**

 **So, I know I promised that I would be writing omakes for you guys while I was in tech school. But I couldn't keep that promise. Once I got into the course, I got slapped in the face with a bunch of knowledge and told to memorize it by the end of the week. So, at the end of the four month course in Space Training, I earned 36 college credits.**

 **That should explain a lot. XD**

 **But, anyways, we're back, and I'm getting into the groove of things again. You guys have been blasting me with support and I'm beyond grateful. You've been kicking my lazy ass into gear xD**

 **Also, just a bit of self advertising.**

 **I'm working on an original story as we speak, called Dreamwalker. It's a very ambitious story and I might be throwing up some tidbits for you, my fans and critics alike. Follow me on Wattpad and you can also read some of my other original work. My username is the same on there as it is on here. A short preview of what I've been working on should be uploaded within the week.**

 **Just a quick summary, I guess, would suffice: Your nightmares that you pray are just dreams? Sorry, but they're real. They're very very real. And there are people who can enter that version of reality and manipulate everything. You're not even safe within your dreams...**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Omake 1** **: Akihabara, With a Side of Vampire.**

 **The following is the raw transcript of an official recording from the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club. It includes an exclusive interview with Lord Apollo, Lord of all Yokai, conducted by Tsukune Aono.**

 **Note: The individuals in this recording tend to talk amongst themselves aside from the interview. This dialogue will be annotated by parenthesis.**

(There is some scuffling sounds in the background, followed by complaining, as if someone were being dragged against their will.)

 **Tsukune: (** Hey, Why do I have to do the interview?)

 **Yukari: (** Because you're the most famous here, Tsukune! You'll draw more attention if you do it!)

 **Tsukune: (** Why not Moka? She's the best writer we got here!)

 **Moka: (** Just do it before I kick you again.)

 **Tsukune: (** Ack... Yes ma'am...)

(There is the sound of someone clearing their throat, then the shuffling of papers as someone takes a deep breath.)

 **Tsukune:** Hello, faithful readers. I am Tsukune Aono, and I have the privilege of sitting down with the Lord of our Realm, Lord Apollo himself. Lord Apollo, how are you doing today?

 **Apollo:** I feel most pleasant today, young Aono. Most delighted to be welcomed for this interview.

(...Though I must say, grandchild, I would object to such measure as to encourage your mate...)

 **Tsukune:** I'm glad to hear that. We asked you here today because your sudden reappearance has set the Realm ablaze with gossip and tales, some good and some not so good. We were hoping we could ask you a few questions as to what your plans are regarding the current state of our world, to set people's hearts at ease.

(Trust me, Apollo. That's not the worst she's done...)

 **Apollo:** I would imagine so, news appears to travel much faster then it once did. Be that as it may; I will certainly answer your questions to the best of my abilities.

(Is that so?)

 **Tsukune:** (Indeed. I will tell you the horror stories later.)

That is most appreciated. First off, if I may ask, what do you think of the current state of affairs?

 **Apollo:** (Please do.)

Well young Aono, in the bluntest of terms; I hold concern to the matter of the human world. The situation pertaining to Dracula; known to most as the Shinso Vampire Alucard, in which exposed the Yokai world to an unprepared humanity in the most undesirable manner; to those of us seeking coexistence, this event places the time of such an endeavor into question. As humanity has proven over recorded history: they are incapable of accepting one another, thus questioning their ability to accept those outside of humanity.

I find also the dissolution of the senate concerning indeed. It was dissolved without precedence and each species which makes up our world has been left completely in the dark; forcing many to revert back to their previous manners of life to a degree or so.

In short, it is indeed a mess that must be rectified.

 **Tsukune:** And how do you plan to "rectify" this mess? Do you plan to reinstate the Senate? If so, what sort of changes can we expect?

 **Apollo:** Certainly a priority to do so. In fact as this interview is taking place; i have sent envoys to each species in order to commence electing their representative in the senate. As for rectification of this mess we must first resolve the issues which have caused conflict between each species to another.

I must also stress that with those traveling to the human world must exercise caution so as to not reveal themselves.

 **Tsukune:** Do you have any advice to aid those in doing so? Graduation is in another month and I know of several students who plan on taking vacation in the human world.

 **Apollo:** I suggest to all; young and old, as of present to... how do they say... lay low. Remain inconspicuous and do not draw any attention to yourselves in any manner in which would raise question as to your identity. Please, do not partake in any situation that would place you or others in jeopardy.

 **Tsukune:** Thank you, Lord Apollo. Also, there are tales that you've gained a significant interest in Yokai Academy, as well. Is there any truth to those?

 **Apollo:** You are most welcome. As for the academy, I hold as much interest now as I always have; for those who enlist for the sake of living in the human world are in each respect, pioneers for those enlisting after to follow. Through them, we draw near our goal. Of course as of present; few members of my own family are enrolled and are looking to graduate so i hold curiosity as to what direction they will go after their time there.

 **Tsukune:** I'm sure they'd be very pleased to hear that, Lord Apollo. They're very lucky to have someone like you looking out for them. Also, I heard tale that you were the one who helped institute Yokai Academy. Is that true?

 **Apollo:** You certainly know how to flatter an old man... (Laughs) And as for the origin of academy, I approved the foundation personally, though I must defer responsibility for the establishment. The one directly responsible to thank for the academy is Tenmei Mikogami; the present headmaster and director.

 **Tsukune:** That's great. However, I heard that you recently removed their titles. May I ask why?

 **Apollo:** I had, before my absence, left both my compatriots in command until my return, in the bid to retain order. Alas it turned out not to be. Instead my compatriots stood back and did nothing to prevent the senate's dissolution, as well that our animosity to the human world was undone; for good reason or foul.

I seek to however, charge them in electing their successors to be approved of the next senate and to have them both, as my old friends to stand as support to their successors. While their actions have undone centuries of effort; their experiences and talents are invaluable.

 **Tsukune:** Well, do you have any idea who these successors might be?

 **Apollo:** There are indeed two promising prospects in which to pass the torch in time. Though until notion is approved by vote in the senate for their inauguration, it would not be prudent to mention them by name

 **Tsukune:** That is indeed a very smart move to make, as perhaps there are some people who might be vying for those positions themselves, and may take matters into their own hands.

 **Apollo:** How does that saying go? 'Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely?' It is truly astounding as to what length many will go in the pursuit of power. This may be an interview toward myself but I would like to ask you, along with all of those of whom read this: to what is the use of power, if the purpose for said power is the price in which to obtain it?

This being said, few realize the meaning behind such a phrase and do not concede to even ponder such a motion; which is why there would be few I would be willing to reveal the identity of the two in question.

 **Tsukune:** That is a very true statement, and we actually had a question about power. This was submitted to us anonymously.

(Hey, Yukari. Pass me that question, please?)

 **Yukari:** (The one I wouldn't let you read ahead of time?)

 **Tsukune:** (...Yes. That one. Why are you so reluctant?)

 **Yukari:** (Well, don't get upset when you read it, okay?)

 **Tsukune:** (Yeah, I promise. What's the big deal anyways?)

(There is the sound of the ruffling of paper, then the sound of someone catching their breath suddenly. Then, a sigh of resignation.)

 **Tsukune:** What do you have to say about the recent events concerning Tsukune Aono?

(Oh, geez, is this a question or a jab at my past?)

 **Apollo:** (Haha, well played, little one...)

Young Aono, came across as an unexpected scenario upon my return. My displeasure in the instance that two humans have been malformed, is already well known and under law is a crime, punishable by death. However with no enforcement of the law during my absence there is no mandate to implement the circumstances of his unfortunate matter. As such, this is a technical loophole in this instance. I would strongly oppose any and all considerations of committing this act in the future. My return reestablishes the outlawing the profaning of any human.

As for young Aono himself, it is indeed fortunate to see that he is a young man of virtue. To have faced so many trials in so little time and retained his humanity despite his circumstances; I do indeed wish him the best with his endeavors.

(There is silence for a few moments.)

 **Tsukune:** We... thank you kindly for your words, Lord Apollo. We also thank you for taking the time to sit down and talk with us. Do you have any parting words for us and the rest of our readers?

 **Apollo:** It has been a great pleasure to have been given the opportunity to do so, my thanks to you for this interview. To the readers, I grant you my thanks for taking the time to read this. I do not pretend to conceive how each of you have taken to life these past ten years, but I shall hope to bring a light to this world; fogged over with an uncertain future. Take all matters of concern with the elected senator of which each of your species elect and they shall be brought before council to be taken with the greatest confidence.

 **Tsukune:** And we certainly thank you for everything you've done, Lord Apollo. As for our readers, have a good day, stay safe, stay hidden, and take care!

(The recording ends here.)

Tsukune exhaled heavily. "Oh, thank god that's over..."

Kurumu folded her arms over her chest and looked at him sympathetically. "You really don't like being front stage, do you, Tsukune?

Tsukune stood up from the chair and wiped some sweat from his brow. "Are you kidding? It feels like my heart is about to beat out of my chest."

Apollo stood and looked affectionately at the vampire. "You did well, Tsukune. A job well done."

He then turned his gaze towards the vampire's wife, who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the classroom. "Now, Moka... what was he saying earlier about matters?"

Moka chuckled nervously. "I... have a strange way of showing my love."

Apollo scoffed. "I would say so. But that does not excuse you from this discussion."

Moka sighed.

* * *

The following days were a surprise to most, except for Apollo himself. A small newspaper article meant for high school students alone seemed to catch fire with the outside world of the Academy. The Newspaper Club received numerous calls from Yokai Newspaper companies, asking for permission to run the article, after giving credit to the proper sources. People in the school hallways that week were rarely seen without a copy of the newspaper. Discussion sparked in the hidden corners of the school and numerous bars and taverns and even workplaces alike. The appearance of the Lord of Yokai had already been massive, but once he released his plans for the world, it seemed to shake the entire world.

But, perhaps even Apollo didn't anticipate just how far the article would carry...

* * *

The sound of footsteps echoed like a hollow symphony across the floor of the small throne room. The cerulean and black colors of the tiles seemed to bounce around the room, creating a very pleasant and homely, yet somewhat cold, feeling.

The small woman seemed to be in a hurry, however, and couldn't afford to be distracted from her task. She moved swiftly across the floor, clutching the small piece of paper to her chest. Finally, after garnering several curious gazes due to her single-minded pace, she reached what looked like an ornate throne that seemed to be carved directly out of the front side of a seashell.

The throne was visibly empty, however the woman still knelt down silently and bowed her head. "My Lady..." She said reverently.

The area above the throne shimmered briefly, and a beautiful woman garbed in an immaculate pearl dress materialized above the throne, slowly descending into a relaxed seating position. She seemed to be in her late 20's, but her eyes spoke of millenia of events.

At her appearance, the entire throne room knelt down.

"Samantha... It's so nice to see you." She spoke with a pleasant smile. " Please, stand up."

"If it pleases you, My Lady." The woman, Samantha, stood. She still held her head slightly bent forward, but she wore a shy smile now.

"It does. You are an old friend, after all. Now, what events bring such a wonderful person like yourself to me?" She leaned forward in her seat in interest, and several men, despite their efforts in self control, suffered minor nosebleeds.

"Well, I found something that you might find interesting. May I approach you?"

"Of course, you may."

With that, Samantha approached the throne and presented the small paper to her.

The woman took the paper from Samantha gently, and peered curiously at it for a few moments. After a brief pause, she looked up at her and asked, "What is it that I'm looking at?"

There was no malice in her voice, only curiosity.

"It's a newspaper article from Yokai Academy, My Lady." Samantha responded eagerly. "It was written by a student who got to interview Lord Apollo himself. It talks about what he plans to do, now that he has awakened, and attempts to attack all claims of malicious intent by our Lord."

"A very interesting prospect, indeed." The woman smiled and nodded. "I'll happily read it, however I suspect this isn't the only reason you brought this to my attention." She raised an eyebrow conspiratorially at Samantha, who smiled.

"Indeed." She said. "I thought it interesting because it seems that the student who wrote this article has a very close relationship with Lord Apollo."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? I'll definitely have to take a look at it then. Thank you so much for this."

"You're very welcome, My Lady." Samantha bowed, and then left the throne room as quickly as she left.

As the throne room seemed to finally resume its usual state, the woman pulled some glasses from within the folds of her dress. She placed them daintily on her head, then peered at the paper through them. For several moments, she seemed entirely rapt by the small scene that seemed to fly off the page she read. Whoever wrote this article had talent, indeed. However, the familiarity that Samantha had mentioned was unmistakably there. But something else also mused her.

She found herself chuckling in spite of herself. "So typical of you, Apollo; such a tender thing of you to do..."

* * *

Moka sighed and twirled her pen in her fingers. She was in her and Tsukune's room trying to study, but all she was learning about was the devastating levels of snoring her husband was capable of. She played with the hem of her nightgown, resting her chin gently on one hand as she watched Tsukune sleep.

He was out like a light. He'd been working so hard on catching up with school, he hadn't taken the time to properly rest. Finally, Moka had had enough and used the powers invested in her as his wife and ordered him to bed.

Of course, she had to lure him to sleep by spending close to an hour in bed with him. But, that wasn't something she minded at all. Moka sighed. She really wanted to cuddle now, but sadly, school had to come first.

She stared hard at the pages of _The Count of Monte Cristo_ in front of her. Her assignment was to take one of the paragraphs, translate it, and then describe what the author was trying to convey in that specific instance. As she worked, it felt like the author, Alexander Dumas, wanted to fry her brain. And he was currently succeeding.

She was about to throw in the towel for the night, when she felt a sudden presence behind her.

"You getting it yet?" A familiar voice said.

She stifled a scream, then had to resist the urge to beat the shit out of him.

"Tsukune Aono... How many times have I told you not to do that?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I think this makes six now?" Tsukune chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

She shrugged him off. "No, none of that sweet stuff! I'm mad at you right now, can't you tell?"

"No, you're not." He wrapped his arms around her again, but she started pushing him away.

"Yes, Tsukune! I am! I told you not to do that anymore, and you did it anyways!"

"But you have the cutest reactions!"

She started to stand up, but Tsukune playfully grabbed her waist from behind.

In spite of herself, she laughed. "Tsukune, I will literally fight you."

"As if you could win anymore." Tsukune whispered, kissing her behind the ear and pulling her closer to him.

Moka hated it, but she was kinda turned on. She loved it when Tsukune took charge, but again, she'd never admit it verbally. She pushed back against him, and could feel something poking her back.

"I sure as hell can try." She said, as seductively as she could, then put his hand on her breast. His touch seemed to quell the inferno blazing in her chest.

"Couldn't say mad at me, could you?" He kissed her neck lovingly.

She didn't respond. Instead, Moka turned around, kissed her husband, then proceeded to push him back into their bed.

* * *

After a while later, they were still in bed. Moka was laying on top of Tsukune, tracing small circles on his chest. Tsukune could still smell the shampoo Moka had used.

"Cherry Blossom?" He asked.

Moka chuckled. "You know, you could always just _look_ at the bottle. You don't have to guess what it is, dummy."

"Eh, it's more interesting this way." He poked her side. "So? Was I right?"

She leaned forward and kissed Tsukune tenderly. "Yes, love. You were. And it only took you two weeks to figure it out."

Tsukune pulled Moka close as they kissed, lost in the sensation of her soft lips against his. Neither of them needed words to convey their feelings for each other. Their bond was flooded with their affections, and it brought them all the more closer. In fact, they probably wouldn't be able to function if their other half wasn't there anymore.

He pulled away and smiled at her. "Well, I kinda had to cheat a little."

As she looked at him curiously, he reached under his pillow and pulled something out.

Her eyes went wide and she laughed. "Oh, my god, you actually did!" She took the bottle from him and set it on the nightstand. "You're such a weirdo."

"And yet you're still crazy about me." Tsukune said as he ran her fingers through her hair.

"You know it." She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes. "I mean, I'm yours, aren't I?"

She stayed like that for a while, seeming to be content.

"What are you doing?" Tsukune asked, moving his arm to her shoulder.

"Listening to your heartbeat." She said, then put his hand back on her head. "I didn't tell you to stop."

"Oh? Is that so?" He left his hand there, unmoving.

Moka whined. "Tsukune, come on."

Tsukune chuckled and continued playing with her hair. Moka pouted and buried her face in his chest. "You're mean to me."

"I'm sorry, Moka." He said, a soft smile breaking out on his face.

"No, you're not." She said, her voice muffled. "You're smiling right now."

"You know me too well, damn it. But I am sorry." He started scratching her scalp. He could tell she was loving it, because of the goose-flesh creeping up her arms. "How about I make it up to you?"

"How?" She didn't even look up.

"Let's go on a date tomorrow."

Her head shot up, and Tsukune could see a small glimmer in her eyes. "A date? Just us?"

"Just us, angel." He smiled at her. "It's been a while since it was the two of us, right? Perfect time to go on a date."

"Yeah." Moka smiled brightly, and Tsukune realized just how much she'd been waiting for this.

"Now, can I have a kiss from my wife?" He asked.

Moka acted confused. "Huh? Who's your wife?"

"You."

Moka acted shocked, placing her hand over her chest. "What? No way."

"Yes, way."

"Then, I guess you could have one." She chuckled, then leaned forward to kiss him. Then she flicked his nose. "Now, get some sleep, love. We've got a big day tomorrow."

As she nestled in, Tsukune thought to himself. _You have no idea..._

 _What was that?_ Moka asked through their bond.

 _Nothing, babe._

 _Uh huh... sure._

But she was already half-asleep by then.

* * *

Moka felt sunlight burning against her eyelids, dragging her from her blissful sleep. She groaned and opened her eyes.

Sunlight shone on the study materials she'd left out the night before. She groaned again, then felt something next to her move. Moka couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Guess I'd better get started on breakfast, then." She said to herself.

She pried herself from her husband's grip, who complained audibly, his face distorting as his displeasure was voiced. She smiled to herself as she got dressed, then threw on her favorite apron and walked into the kitchen.

"What should I make for breakfast, that's the question..." She said aloud, as she tied her hair into a ponytail.

She took a look around the kitchen, which had quickly started to become more homely. Pictures of her and Tsukune hung on the refrigerator, and Moka had hung some new curtains up. On top of that, the food in the fridge was now neatly organized, and there was significantly less dust.

As she opened the fridge, she heard her phone ringing in her pocket. "Who the hell is calling me at this hour?"

She pulled it out, then answered. "Hello?"

"So... How is life for the happy couple?" Beth's voice playfully sung from the receiver.

"Oh, hey Beth!" Moka's face lit up. "We're doing good just great. Tsukune is still asleep, and I was just getting ready to cook breakfast."

"Aww, breakfast in bed..." Beth cooed with a giggle "So...has it 'happened' yet?"

"Well, you see..." Moka started, then couldn't find the words to tell Beth what happened. "It was... Um... Well... Thanks for the advice?"

Beth's grin could almost be heard through the phone. "You're welcome. So...details?"

Moka felt steam coming out of her ears. "Um... What?" Then she coughed hard, covering her mouth so she didn't cough on the phone.

"Oh, come on. Don't be so shy! If it'd make you feel any better, I'll tell you what me and the husband get up to involving honey and..." Beth couldn't help but giggle as she imagined Moka's reaction.

"Beth! Geez, don't get me started!" Moka cried. "I'm just surprised we haven't gotten a noise complaint yet, or the bed hasn't broken!"

Beth couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Sounds like you had fun!"

Moka blushed hard. "It's just... I didn't expect him to be that good his first time..."

"Wasn't it your first time too?" Beth replied slyly.

"Well... That is..." Moka muttered as she pulled some bacon and a few eggs out of the fridge.

"Moka... you telling me you...before Tsukune?"

"What?! No, I was saving myself for him!" she blurted, then covered her mouth as soon as the words left. She gathered her thoughts, then continued. "Point is... I'm surprised he wasn't terrible, like all the magazines said it would be..."

Beth giggled again down the phone "I'm sorry, couldn't resist. I almost forgot how adorable you get when you get defensive like this. Anyways, I'm happy for you; so is the husband, I'm sure."

Moka grumbled. "Seriously, Beth. When will you stop teasing me? You've been at it since we were kids..." She proceeded to throw the bacon on a pan, as well as the eggs as she started cooking.

"I'll stop doing it, when it stops working" Beth teased.

Moka sighed, flipping the bacon. "Geez, you and Tsukune both... If it weren't for him, I'd have gotten some quality studying time in... But I guess..." she blushed again. "If all that hadn't happened, then maybe he wouldn't have had the gall to ask me on that date today..."

"A date, eh? Do tell... Where's he taking you, or is Romeo going to surprise his Juliet?" Beth inquired playfully.

"I actually have no idea..." That's when the fact hit Moka in the face full force.

She was about to go on a date with Tsukune... for the first time in ages.

"Oh gosh... I haven't even thought about my outfit!" Moka began to ramble, the panic finally settling in. "What about perfume? I don't know which one to use... And what about-"

Beth did her best not to sigh "Calm down, sweetie... Okay, he definitely likes one of your perfumes, right?

"Well, yeah." Moka continued. "But tastes change, and I haven't worn perfume in a minute... But what will I wear?!"

"Trust me, a man's taste in their girl's perfume never changes." Beth then thought for a moment; "And what's the kind of thing he'd try and do for a date?"

"Knowing the idiot, something cliche and romantic." Moka bit her thumb. "Just the way I like it..."

"Mm-hmm." Beth encouraged. "And seeing as it's summer...call me old fashioned, but if you've got a sundress... doesn't have to be extravagant. I get the feeling lover boy's not like that. Just wear something cute and sweet."

"Hmmm..." She thought aloud. "And since it's been a while, should I be pushy flirty or just let him take the reigns? I mean-"

"I'd say be modest but a little suggestive. Keep him guessing..."

"Yeah... Sounds good... I guess." She sighed as she leaned against the counter, watching the bacon fry. "Damn it, Beth. You know I'm not good with this stuff. You've always been the one who had the ways with the boys."

"And just whats that supposed to mean?" Beth teasingly pouted.

"Exactly that!" Moka said

"You make me sound easy..."

"No, no... It's that.." Moka sighed. "I'm not good with people. And you've always been. The boys flocked to you since you were easier to be around than me, since I just pushed some away..." Silently, Moka hoped her meaning got across.

Beth's teasing voice softened. "Moka, you're you and that's just how it is. Sure the boys flocked around, but I'd take quality over quantity any day. And who I married shows that and I'm the same with my friends. I'm sure that's how you felt with yours." she then playfully blew a raspberry down the phone "Besides you're so easy to tease!"

Moka whined, then sighed and smiled. "Geez, you and Tsukune both... Whatever. I love you too, Beth. I'm so glad I have you. And... I think I got the best man, in the end..." Then she turned her eyes to the stove, and her eyes widened. "Oh SHIT."

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good... Want me to call you later?"

Moka could hear the tears in her own voice. "...I think I burned the bacon..."

* * *

A while later, after lamenting over her carelessness and frying a proper batch of bacon, Moka could hear Tsukune groaning as he woke up. The sheets rustled loudly, and he finally walked into the kitchen as Moka placed the food on some plates, getting ready to prep his plate.

"Mornin', Moka..." Tsukune said, obviously still half asleep.

"Good morning, love." Moka said, amused. "Did you sleep well?"

"Are you kidding? I slept like a freaking baby..." He hugged her from behind, and breathed in deeply. "Dang, you're already ready for the day? You smell good."

Moka giggled as he kissed her on the cheek. "Baby, I just woke up like an hour ago. I'm nowhere near ready. My hair is a freaking mess."

"Nonsense." Tsukune said. "It looks great, as always."

"Whatever, you idiot." She laughed. "Breakfast is ready."

"Looks delicious. Thanks." Tsukune said, as he let go and reached for the food.

But, to her horror, he wasn't reaching for the food she'd just made.

He was reaching for a piece of the burnt bacon.

"Tsukune, wait-" She started, then saw him bite into the bacon.

He chewed for a few minutes, then grunted. "Tastes good, as always."

Then Tsukune saw the half shocked, half amazed expression his wife was giving him. "What, am I chewing with my mouth open or something?"

Moka opened and closed her mouth, but no sound could come out. She cleared her throat, and tried again.

"Tsukune... love... is your sense of taste healthy? Or... perhaps... nonexistent?"

Tsukune blinked, suddenly feeling his hair stand on end. "What?"

* * *

An hour later, Tsukune was waiting outside the dorm, checking his watch, He sighed. _How much longer is she going to take?_

"Ah, Tsukune." He heard Bail's voice next to him.

Tsukune turned around and raised a hand in greeting. "Hey, Bail. What are you up to?"

Bail, once again garbed in long sleeves and jeans, shouldered a simple backpack and shrugged. "Not much. Just thought I'd get out for a bit. It's stuffy in my room, and Gin is off with his girlfriend. Something about needing help with an inn, or something."

"Makes sense." Tsukune crossed his arm. "His girlfriend runs an Inn she got from somebody she knew, and she asked Gin to be like an assistant manager there."

"Sounds tough, doesn't it?" Bail said.

"Yeah." Tsukune frowned. "Also, why the hell do you always wear long sleeves? It's way too hot for that."

"Well, I just like them." Bail shifted his backpack slightly. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with me doing so, right?"

"I suppose not..."

It was then Tsukune noticed something strange about his friend's backpack...

"Dude, what's with all the blood?"

Bail raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your backpack, dude. It's practically covered in it."

Bail looked down, then shrugged his shoulders. "It's a long story, but it's old blood. Not mine."

Tsukune glared at his friend. "I've got time. Moka's going to be a while."

Bail sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "Fine... So, you know how everybody in our group knows what race we are? But, none of you guys know my race?"

Tsukune nodded. "Yeah, I just thought you weren't comfortable telling us."

"...No, it's not that. I..." Bail took a deep breath. "... It's because I don't know either."

Tsukune stared. "You... what?"

Bail smiled sadly. "Yeah. I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents, and was raised in an orphanage. Because my species was unknown, nobody wanted to adopt me. So, I stayed there until I became old enough to take care of myself."

"But, aren't there ways to find out your race?" Tsukune asked. "Like, aren't there DNA tests you can take or something?"

"That's the thing." Bail said, sitting down on the steps. "We tried. But the results all came back negative. We never found out who I was. I'm not human, that's for certain. I'm just... a mystery."

He chuckled, but there was no humor in his voice. "Of course, that didn't make people scared of me. They just saw me as a joke... a waste of an existence."

He held up his backpack. "This was the result of that. They would take bloody and spoiled meat and threw it in my backpack while I was asleep. Didn't matter which kind, and sometimes it would be both. They would leave it in there, and my homework would be ruined. And it didn't stop there." He then rolled back his long sleeves, and it was then that Tsukune saw why his friend preferred long sleeves.

There was nothing but ugly scars and burn marks all up and down his arms. There were small scars on his hands as well, now that he got a closer look.

Bail smiled grimly at the look of horror on Tsukune's face. "Yeah, you vampires are so lucky with your healing factors and all. Since I didn't know what my powers were, the kids in the orphanage were all too eager to make sure I knew where I belonged: at the bottom of a grave. But they never got to kill me. The adults decided to step in at the last minute. But they wouldn't do anything unless I was close to dying." He scoffed. "They just didn't want to ruin the name of their business, I suppose."

"My god..."

They looked up the stairs and saw Moka standing there, her hand over her mouth. She was dressed in a white blouse covered up by a blue jean jacket, as well as some torn jeans that somehow still seemed fashionable. But that entire image was made sad by the tears that were clear in her eyes.

"...How long were you there?" Bail asked sheepishly. Tsukune guessed that he'd hoped it could be a secret between bros, but that hope was smashed.

"The whole time..." Moka said softly. She walked down the steps and sat next to Bail. "They did all that to you?"

Bail sighed, then nodded. "Yeah. I couldn't do anything to stop them, and I thought maybe suicide would be a nice way out. And I tried it. Several times..."

He pointed out several scars on his arm that looked particularly painful, mainly near his wrist. "No matter what I did, nothing killed me. I even slit my own throat at one point," He pointed to a small scar on his throat. "I was so tired... Nobody gave me a reason to live... But no matter what I did, I couldn't die.

"I didn't heal as fast, and it hurt like hell. But I couldn't die. No matter what."

Moka couldn't stand it anymore, and tears rolled down her cheeks as she reached out and held Bail close. "I'm so sorry..."

"Dude..." Tsukune shook his head. "I'm sorry, man. I can't begin to imagine what that must've been like."

He crouched down next to his friend. "But you've got us, now. There's no need to hide any of it anymore. We're with you, no matter what."

Bail looked like he was about to cry, and Tsukune could almost see the trauma the past years had spent on his friend. His eyes were wide, scared and untrusting. Yet, to Tsukune, it was like they couldn't stop staring at him. They were looking to him, like a cornered animal who might've found his new savior.

"For real?" Bail asked quietly. "Can you promise me that?"

"You know I can." Tsukune stood up and offered his hand. "Now, get your ass up. I don't want to see you this pathetic ever again, you got it?"

Bail looked at him curiously, then smiled and took his hand. "You got it, Boss."

* * *

An hour later, after having said goodbye to Bail, the couple were on a train ride to their destination. Moka looked dead gorgeous in her white blouse, and it was like her jean jacket could barely contain her figure. But still, no matter what she did, Tsukune wouldn't spill the beans on the trip.

She pouted. "Are you seriously doing this right now?"

"Yep." He grinned slyly.

"You know how I hate stuff like this." She whined. "I hate not knowing."

"Why do you think I'm teasing you like this?" Tsukune laughed and patted her head gently.

Moka whined again and started punching him in the chest repeatedly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." She mumbled as she continued to hit him.

Tsukune chuckled and let her do so for a minute, then patted her back. "Okay, calm down, babe. People are starting to stare."

"I don't care." But she stopped anyways, leaning against him. "You're a sadist, Tsukune..."

"And you're a closet masochist."

Her face turned beet red and she buried her head in his shoulder. She muttered something, but Tsukune couldn't understand what she said.

"What was that?" He asked her.

"Not a masochist... just really submissive at times."

"Oh." Now it was Tsukune's turn to be red.

"Will you at least tell me where we're going, then?"

Tsukune sighed. "Guess it can't be helped. You'll realize it soon enough."

"What?"

At that moment, the train slowed to a stop and several people hopped on, wearing brightly colored clothes and carrying items that looked strangely like cartoon characters. Moka looked at Tsukune and shook her head.

"No."

He grinned. "Oh, yes."

"I'm getting the sense of Deja vu..."

* * *

The sun nearly blinded Moka as they stepped off the train into the hustle-and-bustle crowd of everyday Akihabara. Everywhere you looked, you could see people of various walks of life. But they were all focused on one thing: enjoying their time.

"It feels so weird here..." Moka said, sidling up to Tsukune.

Tsukune looked amused. "You've never been to Akiba? I'm surprised."

"Tsukune, I didn't even know it existed." Moka said sternly. "You forget, I didn't spend as much time in the human world as you did."

"But you still spent time in this world as a child."

"Tsukune, I am actually going to kick you, all out, in front of everybody here." Moka said, her voice suddenly dark.

Tsukune raised his hands defensively. He'd touched a tender spot unwittingly. "I'm done. I'm sorry, Moka."

"Geez," Moka sighed. "You seriously need to learn when to quit."

"I know." Tsukune seriously felt bad and he looked away, suddenly ashamed to look at her. He'd been careless and hadn't thought it through. He'd been so focused on teasing her that he hadn't taken into account what subjects he was touching.

Moka immediately noticed his mood drop. "Tsukune, you don't have to get so-"

"Yes, I do." Tsukune interrupted. "I'm supposed to have learned better, and yet I'm acting like a child still. I shouldn't have done that, but I did it anyway and I reminded you of something unpleasant. I'm sorry. I'll stop teasing you..."

Moka's heart twitched painfully. Her husband was an amazing man, but he took too much responsibility on himself. "Love, you don't need to do that. I'm sorry I snapped. I don't mind the teasing at all. Just... don't be upset, please? It's a beautiful day and I've been really looking forward to spending it with you."

Tsukune's eyes shifted over a bit, and Moka could swear he was blushing. "Well, you know..."

Moka reached out and grabbed his arm. "What, love?" She asked, looking up at him, in what she hoped was a cute fashion.

Tsukune blushed harder and Moka couldn't help but laugh. "You know, for all the times you tease me, it's easy for me to do the same to you, as well. And guess what?"

"What?" Tsukune grumbled.

"You are the love of my life. I love you."

At this point, Tsukune was red all the way down to his fingertips. Moka laughed again and Tsukune grumbled even more.

"I love you too..." He said finally. "Dammit, Moka. You know I'm weak to this kind of stuff."

"Exactly." Moka grinned evilly. "And I plan to exploit it to the fullest."

Tsukune blanched. "Oh god, please no..."

* * *

Sure enough, whether it was full on teasing or coincidental, Tsukune soon found himself in forbidden territory for any man even with a woman at their side.

A lingerie store.

The stares from the other women bore into him, silently but viciously judging him. Several of the words that Tsukune knew were circulating through their minds included _pervert, daring,_ and _horrible._

Tsukune sighed. "Moka, remind me why we're here again?"

"For the fifth time, Tsukune," Moka's irritated voice came from the room behind him. "The underwire broke on one of my bras and now I have to get a new one."

"Don't get me wrong, but why couldn't you do this on your own?" Tsukune asked fearfully.

"Oh?" Moka said. "Are you not happy spending time with me?"

"I am, babe." He answered quickly, unconsciously putting his hands up in surrender. "But... honestly... everybody is staring at me. I don't like it."

"You're one of us, and sort of an ascended version of us, at that." Moka said nonchalantly. "People do tend to notice us, since we give off a more regal vibe than most do."

"No, you misunderstand." Tsukune cried. "The women are glaring at me."

"And that bothers you... why?" Moka's voice now had a menacing tone to it.

"I... I..." Tsukune swallowed hard. "They might throw me out. For thinking I'm just a random pervert."

"Well, you're not." Moka stated. "You're with me. I'll just tell them if they try."

Tsukune sighs. "Alright. If you say so, Moka."

"Besides..." Moka's voice was now soft. "I... wanted your opinion as well."

"Oh." Tsukune said aloud. Then it hit him what she meant and he felt his face heat up. "OH."

"Yeah, so..." A hand reached out and pulled Tsukune into the changing room behind him.

He turned around and saw Moka standing shyly. She had on a black and red laced bra. It definitely had a sexy aura to it, and made Moka feel more mature than she actually was. She was only 18, but she definitely felt at least 5 years older than that. The bra cup cut dangerously low, and seemed to push her breasts up, as if they were almost starving for attention.

Moka pouted and glared at him, somehow simultaneously. "Tsukune, stop staring and tell me what you think!"

"Oh!" Tsukune cleared his head. "You look great, angel."

"Oh good." Moka seemed relieved. "I thought you would feel it was too much."

"Moka, to be honest," Tsukune said absentmindedly. "Anything looks good on you."

Moka gasped audibly and stared at him.

He looked at her, confused. "What, did I say something?"

Moka was still, but finally, her face turned seven shades of red and she began to hurriedly push him out of the changing room. "No, nothing! Nothing at all! Just get out so I can change already!"

"Moka, don't be so rough!" Tsukune stumbled forward, barely managing to catch himself before he fell. Behind him he could hear Moka muttering to himself. " _Idiot... doesn't even know what he's saying... Natural ladies man, dammit..."_

He sighed audibly, then looked up and saw the women once again glaring at him.

He held his hands up. "Sorry. Wife wanted an opinion."

Several of the women huffed, and others shook their head in disgust. It was obvious nobody believed him.

He sighed again, but before he could get his bearings, he felt the hand dragging him back once more.

 _Oh, come on!_ He thought before he turned around. This time, he felt his breath catch in his throat.

Moka had on a more modest, baby blue bra. But for some reason, this one seemed to be infinitely more destructive to Tsukune. The semi-innocence, yet seductive and inviting aura that seemed to radiate from the shy Moka seemed to capture all 5 of Tsukune's senses and kept him captivated. It was all he could do to keep from throwing himself at her...

"-kune?"

Tsukune snapped to attention when he realized Moka was calling his name. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Geez, you're staring at me again..." Moka said, reaching into her discarded jeans to pull out a handkerchief. "And your nose is bleeding... Nasty..."

"Uh... sorry?" He said as she reached up and started wiping his face. It was kind of embarrassing, but then again, her face was real close to his.

Her attention seemed to drift as well, her handkerchief starting to wipe his cheek and jawline, then slowly began to drift to his lips.

"Tsukune..." She said softly, then stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, as if she couldn't help herself. It was a purely affectionate kiss, one that conveyed the feeling to him that he was the only one that truly mattered in her world. He returned her kiss, flooding their connection with his deepest emotions.

When they reluctantly parted, Moka cleared her throat. "So, which one do you think I should get?" She held up the red and black set as well.

Tsukune's mind was admittedly a bit fuzzy from the kiss. He stumbled with words for a second before they could even get to his tongue. "I... uh... uhh..."

Moka giggled. "Geez, was it that good to kiss me?" She said teasingly, getting red herself.

"Yes." That much he could say.

Moka giggled again. "Well, thank you for your honestly, Tsukune." She said, setting them down. "I think I'll go ahead and get both, especially this blue one you seemed to like so much."

"Yeah... good." Tsukune was slowly getting a hand of Japanese again.

He turned and left the room, still in a daze but now in better control of his faculties. Because of this, he was able to avoid walking into the woman who was standing in his way. Her arms were crossed over her chest, in such a way that in the international language pretty much said, _you messed up._

"Excuse me, sir." She said. "I'm the manager here. May I ask what you were just doing in there?"

The fog left him quickly. "Oh, sorry. My wife is in there and she wanted my opinion."

"Uh huh, sure." She looked down at his hand. "I don't see a ring."

"Oh... well..." Tsukune laughed nervously. He was being mercilessly backed into a corner. "It's a long story. But you can ask her and she'll tell you the same thing I am." He started to walk towards the room, but the woman stopped him.

"Oh, no." The manager said loudly. "You're not going back there. Who knows what kind of things you'll tell that woman to have her tell your side. No, you're going to come with me..."

She started to drag him away, but at that moment, Moka poked her head out of the room. "Tsukune, honey, is something wrong?"

Tsukune sighed in relief. "Yes, thank God. Can you tell this woman that you and I are together?"

Moka nodded, her eyes glowing with innocence. "Yes, ma'am. That's my husband."

The manager narrowed her eyes. "He doesn't have a wedding ring on... care to explain that?"

Moka suddenly seemed nervous. "Well, heh. It's a long story..."

"Geez, both of you can't seem to tell me a straight story." The manager said, irritated. "You're still coming with me. I don't care how cute you are, kid. You can't just walk in-"

"NO!" came Moka's cry. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Moka had rushed up behind and hugged Tsukune from behind. "He's mine! Don't take him!"

Tsukune heard the woman gasp, and he could feel the love and panic from Moka. He sighed in relief... and then realized he could feel something else...

"Umm... Angel?" Tsukune said, his face flushing. "You... you have a bra on... right?"

He heard Moka hold her breath quickly. "Uh... uh... uhhhhhhhh..."

"Okay..." Tsukune said. "We're going to back up... slowly, but quickly... Just stay pushed against me so nobody sees anything, alright?"

"Pervert..." He heard Moka mutter only to him, but together, the manager and Tsukune managed to back Moka up safely to the changing room without any further problems.

* * *

Tsukune sighed. "Thank god that's over..."

Moka glared at him from next to her. "You're glad what's over, Tsukune?"

Tsukune blanched. "Nothing... heh... heh..." He quickly tried to change the subject. "Oh, look!" He pointed over at a bus stop, which was showing an advertisement for a movie they'd recently heard of.

Moka glowered, but turned to look. As she saw it, her face lit up in surprise. "Wow, it's out already? Seems like we just heard about it."

"Yeah. It sounded good, didn't it?"

Moka nodded, then quickly turned to him. "Wait, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Couldn't you just read my mind to find that out?" Tsukune said, mocking her words the night before.

If looks could kill, Tsukune probably would've had an early meeting with God.

"Whatever..." Moka sighed, relenting and gently leaning into him. "Sure, I'm okay with going to see it. But do we even know where the theater is?"

"Nope, but I can ask around for directions." Tsukune smiled and quickly kissed her. "Be right back."

He started to leave, but Moka pulled him back. "What?" He started to ask, then found his lips were quickly sealed by his wife's.

 _I wasn't done yet._ Moka's voice echoed in his head.

 _Geez..._ Tsukune replied, but he didn't stop her.

Finally they pulled apart, and Moka blushed. "Why are you such a good kisser?"

"That's my line." Tsukune grinned, sure of the fact that he was just as red. "Now, I'll be right back."

He quickly walked off, feeling the constant gaze of his wife behind him.

But, he also felt the gaze of several others behind him. He didn't like that feeling at all...

* * *

Moka watched Tsukune walk away briskly, clearly a man on a mission. She giggled to herself at that last thought, then found her eyes drawn to him again. Mainly, his butt.

Man... It was nice and firm, with just the right touch of muscle and shape to it. Moka found herself biting her lip. She hated looking at her husband... but _damn_ he looked sexy at times _..._

She wondered if Tsukune sometimes did that when he looked at her ass. As a matter of fact, she knew he probably did. Even if he was more of a boobs guy. But still, the best thing about Tsukune were his kisses. It set every inch of her on fire, even her soul. She'd wanted to take him right then.

"Hey, pretty lady. Mind us asking you some questions?" Came a random voice from the side.

Moka groaned internally, then put on her best fake smile and turned to see three men looking at her. The man who had greeted her scratched the back of his head, acting embarrassed.

"We're kind of lost here." He said. "Maybe you could help us? We're trying to get to the train station."

Moka shrugged. "I'm sorry, I just got here myself. But I think it's that way." She pointed, hoping that would be enough to send them on their way.

"Not a problem, and thank you." He started to leave, but turned back. "By the way, that boy that was with you... You know him?"

Moka nodded, hating where this conversation was going already but not wanting to be rude. "Yes, that's my husband."

"Awww, she's married?" One of the guys groaned.

"Makes it a more enticing catch though!" Another said.

"Shut up." The man turned back and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. My friends have loose lips."

"They should learn to keep them shut, then." Moka said coldly.

"Indeed they should." The man looked at her sideways. "But I have to ask, the shrimp that was just with you... _that's_ who you pick as your husband?"

Moka bristled. "You have a problem with who I love?"

"Well, I just feel you could do a lot better." The man shoved his hands in his pockets, unfazed. "I mean, he probably won't be able to protect you from much, can he?"

Moka grinned. "You have no idea."

But the guy misunderstood. "Exactly! He won't be able to do much, plus he's lacking in the looks department..."

Moka bristled.

He came up and wrapped his arm around her, getting his hand dangerously close to her chest. "So why not hang out with us for a bit and-"

She pushed him away almost instantly. "And... what?"

The man's eyes widened at the sudden hostility coming from Moka.

"Hey, babe..." came Tsukune's voice from behind her. "These guys giving you trouble?"

"Just a tad bit." Moka said through gritted teeth. "Nothing to worry about."

He was quiet for a moment, then he stepped directly in front of her and forced her to look at him sternly. "Cool it. Need me to beat them up so you don't have to?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh, please." Came one of the creeps' voices. "Like you could do anything!"

Tsukune grinned softly. "Guess you don't want to find out, huh?"

"What a punk!" The voice came again, then she heard some scuffling.

Moka was unable to see what was happening, since Tsukune was still in the way. But, Tsukune quickly sidestepped and she was able to see the man stumbling forward, mid-swing. Tsukune used his momentum to deflect him to the side, sending him flying onto the hood of a nearby car.

It was then she realized the creep had tried to attack Tsukune. Her Tsukune.

 _Her_ Tsukune.

Attacking _HER TSUKUNE._

It was like a switch was flipped in her head that hadn't been touched in ages, and probably shouldn't have ever been touched again.

The main guy from before came up and grabbed her hand. "Your man is crazy. We need to get out o-"

The man suddenly cried in pain, dropping to his knees and gripping at his wrist.

"My man is crazy?" Moka heard herself say. Her mind was foggy, and she could hardly tell what was going on. "After your _friend_ attacked him? For no reason than a simple warning that he didn't like?" Moka felt her eyes burning.

"My hand... MY HAND!"

Moka felt her other arm starting to rise up. "You... how can you do such a thing as attack my husband in my presence... You do not know your place... do you?"

She grinned in spite of herself, and looked the man in the eyes. "Perhaps I can help you find it."

But before she could do anything, she felt something stop her arm from descending. Moka looked back and saw Tsukune glaring at her coldly. No, it wasn't quite a glare... but there was no affection in his gaze either.

"That's enough, Moka." Tsukune said, and his words vibrated deep within her. His voice was cold and commanding. "Let him go."

Moka couldn't help but oblige. She let the man go, who couldn't believe his good fortune and immediately bolted. The fog was now gone from her mind, and realization and shame at her actions quickly overcame her.

"Tsukune... I..."

"It's fine." He said, even though it was clearly not fine. "We can still go see the movie, you know?" He grinned, obviously trying to make her feel better.

But even halfway through the movie, which was very good, she could not help but feel shame and regret.

* * *

She couldn't bring herself to look at Tsukune. She felt nothing but shame at what she had done. She knew Tsukune was upset about it, and maybe even disappointed in her. She didn't even want to think about how her grandfather would react. She'd broken another of his precious rules, to never attack a human being outright. But she, in a blind fit of rage, had broken the man's wrist, and probably would have done much worse had Tsukune not intervened.

She could still feel the bones breaking under her fingers. She could feel the man's agony and fear as he begged her to spare him. But she had not felt compassion for him. Only rage.

She hugged herself tight, unable to bring her eyes off of the ground.

Soon, Moka quickly realized how cold it was getting. Moka shivered, and all of a sudden she could feel Tsukune's eyes on her. Instinctively, she flinched at his gaze, and quickly looked away.

Then she felt pressure on her shoulders, and realized that the idiot had taken off his jacket and put it around her.

"Thanks, but... I don't need it..." Moka muttered softly.

"I know that look... you're holding it all up inside again." Tsukune pointed as he let go of his jacket and let it hang around his wife's shoulders, before turning her to face him so she would know he was staring right at her. "Tell me."

She looked away. "Tsukune, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Can we go home already?"

He turned her back to him and quickly hugged her. "You say you're fine when you're the furthest from fine. You're part of me and I'm part of you. I can read you like a book and you can't deny it."

Moka growled and tried to push him away. "Okay, you know what? That's what I used to find so annoying about you. You stick your nose where it doesn't belong, and you end up pissing everybody off. Like me, for instance!"

"If you mean that, Moka, then stop halfheartedly trying to push me away and actually do it." Tsukune replied knowingly. "And if I'm pissing you off, then why aren't you taking it all out on me?" He stared at her, as if peering directly into her soul.

Moka found herself, frozen. She felt something familiar in that gaze of his, beyond that of the man she fell in love with. After a moment, she realized and sighed. "Geez," She said, going limp and burying her face in his chest. "You really have become just like him, you know? I can't hide anything from either of you..."

"Who?" Tsukune asked openly with a blink as he tenderly squeezed his wife as she relented.

"Grandfather." She said, keeping her face hidden. "And just like with him, maybe even more, I can't stand the thought of either of you being disappointed in me

Tsukune's mind clicked immediately with what this was all about. "Moka, I've not known your grandfather anywhere near as long as you, but I can tell you already that he loves you. And as for me; you know I love you, would we be here otherwise if that weren't true?" He sighed and kissed the top of her head, his senses filled with the scent of her hair. "Those guys, sure that could've ended better, but still it didn't end worse then it could've."

"But... Tsukune" she looked up at him, with tears starting to form in her eyes. "What I did to that man... what I was going to do..."

Tsukune just looked down at her with a playful grin "Babe, I turned into a Ghoul and for that time I wasn't me at all. Since becoming this Shinsai, I've come close to going down the same way as Alucard. Compared to that; what you did was nothing... and you DIDN'T do anything, nor would I have let you." He then cringed. "Though don't take that as me controlling you...cause I wouldn't."

Moka laughed. "Okay. You almost sounded cool there for a minute. Then you went and goofed up, like you usually do."

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Tsukune teased "Got you smiling again. And that's kinda what goes with the job of being a husband...right?"

Moka smiled. "Just... shut up and hold me for a second."

She could feel Tsukune was about to respond, but wisely chose just to chuckle and held her close.

Moka, unable to fend off her husband's affections, slowly felt herself walking down memory lane. She remembered when she had first run into Tsukune, back when both were completely oblivious to the darkness of the world. Well, him and her outer personality, anyways. But, then she couldn't help but think about what would have happened if she'd been wise and turned Tsukune away from the monster realm. Would he have had a happier life? Maybe he wouldn't have come to suffer as much as he had...

"Look... uh... Moka, I know you told me not to talk...but, just to let you know..." Tsukune's voice was muffled slightly by her hair. "You're the most important person in my whole world... No matter what you'd say, no matter what you'd do, moments like this make me realize that my dad getting Mikogami's leaflet was the greatest thing that ever happened to me. Because it brought me to you."

Moka winced. "But... you still suffered. And all of it was because of me. I turned you, you lost your humanity, you almost lost yourself, and you almost died SEVERAL times..." She said gently, poking him hard in the chest with each and every of her grievances.

"And I'd go through that all again, if it meant not losing you." He replied reassuringly. "Your grandfather and I might not ever agree about my turning being the best thing, but I'd say it was worth it. The love I've been building on for you is still based on the humanity so many would say I lost." Tsukune looked up and smiled "And I think that's something he'd agree with; if loving you also retains my being human, then nothing could really take that away. Don't get me wrong, it's all been an uphill climb, but for you, I'd do it over and over again."

Moka stared at him in disbelief, her heart breaking in her chest. But she'd never felt so much love for Tsukune as she had right then. "You... You're so..."

"Stupid? Silly? Help me out here, am I anywhere close?" Tsukune offered, less playfully and more tenderly. "Handso-"

Moka sealed his lips before he could finish. The sensation of his lips against hers swept her away for a second, a familiar fog coming to her mind and setting her body ablaze.

After what seemed like forever, she pulled away and looked at him with as much love as she could. "I was thinking more like idiotic, but yeah. You came kind of close."

Tsukune could only look at Moka with bewilderment and a stunned adoration before slumping his shoulders and gave a small smile. "I guess I can live with that, if getting something like that comes because of it..."

Moka kissed him again, and snuggled up close to him. "You're going to have to, buddy. Because you and your sorcery have me unable to live without you..."

Tsukune sighed contently as he found himself holding Moka close again and comfortingly wrapping a strand of her silvery and pinkish locks around his finger. "Without you, I don't even have any of this 'sorcery' you mention..."

"You're joking, right?" Moka giggled. "You're a walking chick magnet, a natural ladies man. It's enough to make a girl jealous enough to get a fruit knife, you know?"

"I honestly don't see how..." Tsukune admitted humbly "Before you, I don't think there was ever a single glance I got from a girl... course, seeing how now I'm married forever to the best one; once again, it's been worth it."

"Again, you're just like grandfather... You attract every woman that barely gets to know you, but you're too oblivious to notice..." Moka growled, gripping his shirt tighter.

"You sound like you're saying me and him are pretty much alike." Tsukune muses then rests his head atop of Moka's "But if that's true, then like he has before, now I've found the one I'm meant to be with, nothing could ever get in the way between us."

"But I am saying that." Moka kissed his chest gently. "You two literally could have been brothers, separated by time lines. He loves you, you know. He practically praises you when you're not around."

"Then I'd do best to live up to his expectations... and I can start off with making sure you're the happiest girl in my world." Tsukune declared earnestly. "Because if he's like me, whoever he next takes as a Queen, will be the happiest in his."

 _I wonder if Apollo ever DID have a brother...or a sister?_ Tsukune then pondered quietly before dismissing the notion and pecked Moka. "Well then. Where to, my love?"

"Home." Moka said, slyly. All this affection she felt had to have an outlet, or she'd explode. "After all, the Queen's job to make sure her King is the happiest man in the world."

"Well then it's certainly good to be the King..." Tsukune responded knowingly before taking Moka's arm. "Just hope either we don't distract... or that Nurari's good at keep his eyes on the road..."

* * *

Nurari stopped at a red light, just in time to sneeze.

* * *

 _Just beyond the treeline, unknown to the happy couple, there was a figure sitting alone in his own personal bubble of reality. Unfortunately, his companion was not with him. But, he didn't have to be. He wasn't as invested as the figure was._

 _He watched the two of them as they walked away, chuckling to himself. It had been a very interesting series of developments, and he was so happy that he'd stayed faithful to it. Additionally, it was good drama. And watching the couple grow closer and closer together filled him with delight._

 _But, like with all good things, there has to be an equally terrible thing that must occur in order to balance the scales._

 _But... it wouldn't be too bad to tip the scales in the direction of tragedy too far, would it_ **?**

* * *

 _Evansfire:_ **Well, you guys. It's that time. It's about time I got my lazy ass out of hiatus and back into entertaining you guys... and maybe pulling a few heartstrings here and there. But hey, it's fun either way.**

 **So, with this omake I promised you guys last year, we introduce a few new factors that might or might not make a difference in the coming chapters. Who knows? It's up to you to decide what those factors are. I sure as hell aren't telling you guys.**

 **I know you guys have been waiting, and I'm sorry. With work starting to kick up, it's getting hard to be able to do what I want. But, I'm putting forth the effort to completing this epic saga of ours. And with that, I hand it off to my esteemed colleague, Mr. Phoenix.**

 _Phoenix Helix:_ **So guys, we FINALLY cranked this one out; between Evans and his busy schedule and me with mine along with procrastinating countless other things (Those of you who've spoken to me over the last few months, know what I'm talking about xD) It's been a pain getting it done, but hopefully you see this chapter as a kick back into gear for us as we're hopefully going to be back on track at the same level as we were prior to the hiatus. It's good to be back guys and we'll see you with the next installment!**

 _Evansfire:_ **Hopefully it won't take too long to bring the next chapter up. Leave us some reviews, and don't forget to Favorite or Follow the story! And, as always...**

 **Thank You, You Wonderful People. And we will see you in the next chapter** , _**Chapter 15** **: Family Ties and a Vampire.**_

 _ **Until Next Time...**_

* * *

 **A/N 10/10/17: Re-Uploaded Chapter due to the fact that I embarrassingly uploaded the non-final version of the chapter I had prepared. If anyone sees further errors, please message me and reference where the error is so I can fix it.**


	17. Family Ties and a Vampire

**Would you guys believe that this story has been going for two years? 22,000 readers strong, and we're, at least, maybe 12 chapters away from the end. This story has been one of my most challenging one's yet. Not to mention this past year has been really shitty, not just for me, but for you guys, as far as updates go. I went through 6 months of training, moved to two different states, and watched as my family fell apart, with my father having an affair and my mother... well... let's just say she tried to meet with Death a little too early.**

 **But this year will be different. Writing this chapter in particular, the very beginning of Season 2 of Capu 3, has inspired me to write again. I've poured my soul into this chapter, putting forth hours of research into making sure facts worked out. Ask Phoenix, if you don't believe me. Lord knows he's been annoyed by all the questions I've sent his way, fact checking with him over Skype every other day and then disappearing for days at a time. But, hopefully we'll get this back on track with the chapter a month goal.**

 **Hopefully, you all enjoy this chapter as much as we did writing it. We were playing around before, but now it gets serious.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15** **: Family Ties and a Vampire**

Tsukune was sure he'd fallen asleep, but the familiar sight before him made him second guess that.

A familiar dark path stretched out before him, the roar of the once chaotic river now a gentle trickle of a stream. Stars and small bursts of light danced along the yokai river's surface, painting a picture that could bring awe to any person's soul.

But, to Tsukune, this only brought back bad memories.

As he followed the familiar path, remembering the events of that fateful day, he came across a very familiar sight. It was the black box from that vision so long ago, except there was a door that was opened on the side. And leaning against the wall next to the door... was himself.

"It isn't often that one sees himself, is it?" Tsukune's doppelganger commented in a rather soothing if not recollecting manner. "Must be a sobering experience for you."

"Definitely a different experience, I have to admit." Tsukune took note that his copy was in his full Shinsai form. "I've actually never seen my true form up close before, honestly."

"Does that bother you?" The copy offered curiously as he drummed his fingers against the door.

Tsukune shrugged. "No, it's just different. People always said my true form was intimidating, so I've been curious. I just never took the risk."

The imitation just studied Tsukune for a moment, then smiled kindly. "Form is but a word; it does not define the soul of the person in which inhabits it. Tell me, Tsukune; would you be intimidated by a lion cub while it is harmless, for the knowledge of knowing just what it will grow up to be?"

Tsukune groaned. "Geez, I'll have to ask Apollo about this... It's like he's in my head, too..."

The imitation gave a playful chuckle. "Oh boy, if there is anything of Apollo in your head, then let it be known that it is only the knowledge that he has so far instilled into you." The imitation pondered for a moment playfully, then continued. "After all, the lessons we learn from the teacher remain in our minds in the form of how they were passed through our ears and through our eyes. And that is how I am myself here before you."

"But... you're not me." Tsukune noted. "Who are you, then?"

The imitation winked. "I could say that I have many names, but that would sound a little too dramatic... even though it's true. But I tell you the truth when I say that I come to you as the collected memory of all those of whom you share the bloodline of the old ones. Though you are Shinsai, you still possess the blood of Shinso and through this I am here before you."

"Um... are you speaking Japanese? That must've been Japanese, but it's a very confusing form of Japanese." He was starting to get a headache now.

After a moment, Tsukune felt a lightbulb go off in his head. "Oh... I get it. I'm dreaming, aren't I? No wonder I'm seeing myself."

"I knew you would see it clearly in time." The imitation offered sincerely as he pushed away from the door. "Think of it this way. The blood of Shinso himself was passed down all the way from him to among the chosen of his children, to their children and so on. Life is in the blood and so too is memory. You could say I am the collective knowledge of all Shinso carriers in the one line leading to you and I appear before you in a form you would be best suited to see... although I can be others if you would like..."

Tsukune shook his head. "No, I believe you. So, why didn't I see you before? Do you appear to Moka too?"

"I appear to those who could use guidance the most, amongst the heirs of Shinso." The imitation replied. "Moka has no need of me, until such a time that she need guidance, I would not appear to her. As for why you could not see me, it is down to a matter of you being able to settle into your new heritage. Any attempt prior to that stands to reason that loss of control on your part would have consequences." The Imitation looked at Tsukune guiltily. "And for that, I truly owe you an apology."

"It's... fine..." Tsukune peered closer at him. "So... are you saying that it was my fate to become a Shinsai?"

"Depends on how you wanna look at it." The imitation replied as he peered back then shrugged, smiling slightly. "Would you say it was your fate to have your father pick up that flier? Perhaps you were meant to enter a world filled with monsters? To meet the girl whose blood has lead you here?"

"I don't know." Tsukune stared back at him pointedly. "I asked you that. You're the one who's supposed to be the wisest of the two of us. The collective knowledge of everyone who came before me?"

The imitation blinked at him, then just sighed. "I get the feeling that you do not find my humor entertaining... My point is, you alone decided whether or not you became a Shinso Vampire. and now here you stand a Shinsai. You could very well have chosen to accept your state as an altered human on the borderline risk of devolving into a Ghoul at any point. Fate, destiny, outcome; regardless, in the end the choice was as if you would ever choose to go through a door like this one." He gestured to the door behind him.

Tsukune nodded. "It makes sense." He then walked up to the aforementioned door and put his hand up to it gently. It felt real, smooth and cold to the touch.

"It feels like forever ago, doesn't it?" Tsukune said, feeling a sense of nostalgia. He looked at the imitation. "Were you watching me all this time?"

The imitation watched as Tsukune pulled his hand down to the doorknob with a curious observing stance. "Yes, I have been with you from the moment the blood of Shinso touched yours." He paused and nodded encouragingly "And you are well on your way, I must say. Apollo has done his work quite well with what he has. He is wiser then he comes across, so you would do well to heed his counsel, no matter how frustrating it can be... And given how Akasha and even Dracula; a being older then himself were taught by him, I can say for certain that I see the frustration it can sometimes bring, but you already know this."

Tsukune chuckled. "Too true..."

The imitation chuckled too, then smiled kindly. "You are a good soul, Tsukune Aono. It is amazing to see how you have kept so much of yourself, as if nothing was lost at all from the point of your turning. That's indeed a good thing. As you grow, Apollo will guide you and here I will be to shape you further to be the best you can be for the sake of his noble ambition. After all, Tsukune, I know this may be surprising to you, but how you see me now is just a glimpse of the potential that will be you."

Tsukune blinked. "It wasn't really much. I only did it for Moka. I didn't want her to be alone..."

"You undervalue yourself." The imitation stated softly as he walked over and looked Tsukune in the eye. "Sure, it works not to be self-absorbed, but to disregard any notion of the integrity it takes to do what you've done, is complete foolishness. Think better of yourself; Moka thinks the world of you and I know Apollo sees you as the son he never had."

Tsukune smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. But my only true wish right now is to make others happy. By living for Moka, and eventually taking up the Mantle of Dark Lord, as Apollo is training me for now, I can easily do so."

"Now you're talking." The Imitation commented proudly "I trust we'll meet again like this. And little by little, you shall be surprised at just how much you will grow. For now... I think you need to pay attention..."

"To... what?" Tsukune asked incredulously.

"Tsukune?" a familiar voice echoed.

The imitation just shrugged. "Your blushing bride?"

"What?" Tsukune blurted, then found himself in contact with the softest lips he'd ever felt.

"Morning, love..." He heard Moka's voice say.

Tsukune opened his eyes, and saw Moka sitting on top of him, a mischievous look shining in her eyes.

"Moka," Tsukune started. "What are you-"

Moka sealed his words away with a kiss, and gave him a look. "Just waking you up... You wanted me to wake you up before ten, so..."

Tsukune couldn't help but smile. "How did I end up with an amazingly responsible wife?"

"Because I wanted to have an incredible man as a husband... And you know what?"

"What's that?" He asked as she leaned back in for a kiss.

"I got him, that's what." She whispered after a moment. "And I'm thanking the fates every day for him."

* * *

Tsukune groaned as he popped his neck, trying to rid himself of his stiffness. He was currently dressed in his full training uniform, getting ready to head over to the Arena. But, the way his stomach was talking back to him, that wasn't going to happen for a while...

As he finally stepped down into the Main Hall, he found something strange. The hall earlier had been ablaze with discussion, but the instant his foot hit the tile, silence descended.

The hall was full of Behemoths and servants alike, mostly preoccupied with their personal conversations. But the moment that Tsukune entered the room, their attention was on him. The men, known also as Bulls, couldn't help but give him an appraising look. Respect was given more from those who were lower ranked, but even those of the higher ranks gave their own nods of respect and appreciation. But what was even more strange were the looks that the female Behemoths, also known as Hale, were giving him. There were many glancing him up and down, as if they were admiring every inch of him. As Tsukune passed by, he swore he saw a Hale wearing a purple cloak stare at him almost intimately, as well as suggestively.

Tsukune swallowed hard. While the bulls were true examples of masculinity, the hale, while by no means less impressive, could easily pass in the human world as supermodels. Their charm and beauty, he figured, displayed the fierce pride and potential of their kind.

"Tsuku! What's going on, champ?"

Tsukune suddenly felt an arm wrap around his shoulders tightly, and saw his friend standing next to him.

"You've got quite the reputation now, don't you?" Cicero grinned. He seemed friendly, but his smile was betrayed by the grip he had on Tsukune.

"You good, man?" Tsukune asked nervously.

At this, Tsukune could feel the admiring looks turn into looks of sympathy. He heard one of the hale muttering, "I almost feel sorry for him, having to put up with the goofball..."

"Wait... Are you saying you've got the hots for our lord's newest student?"

"Well, don't you?"

"Hmm... Well, too bad he belongs to the Princess, otherwise I might've taken a chance..."

"Oh yeah, feelin frisky today; fancy free!" Cicero chuckled as he strutted with Tsukune, still maintaining his strong grip.

"Yeah... I can tell you're frisky... You're choking me, dude."

"Ehhh, you can take it!" Cicero joked as he let off the pressure then muttered, "Dude... you're ruining the vibes..."

"What vibes?" Tsukune chuckled as he straightened out his uniform. "By the way... Did you happen to see what was out for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Damn it, brah... I'm trying to get laid..." Cicero grumbled under his breath then coughed. "Oh, yeah. They were serving pancakes today. Apparently the chefs were instructed to indulge..."

"By who?" Tsukune asked incredulously.

"Here's pancakes!" Came Kurumu's voice as she skipped through the nearby door from the kitchen. Following her were three cooks, carting trays towering with pancakes, enough to feed the entire hall and more.

"Your Succubus friend, because apparently she likes cooking things." Cicero finished as he licked his lips. "Coming for some?"

"Mnyah! I smell food!" The purring sing song voice of Naoko declared as the nude Nekomata staggered after the trays, eyes closed.

"Dammit, she's sleepwalking again..." One of the Hale said, exasperated.

Tsukune chuckled at his friend. "Moka's coming down in a bit, so I'll join her when she gets here. Care to stand around with me and bullshit until then?"

The Third Captain tore his glance from Naoko's posterior, wiped his chin and looked at Tsukune with a shrug. "What you got in mind?"

Tsukune shrugged. "You're trying to get laid by showing that you're my best friend, right? Waiting patiently for me while just shooting the breeze'll do it."

Cicero feinted a gasp "Tsuku! How could you think that I, an established Captain of the Night Warriors. would EVER stood to such a low means..."

"...Because it's what you do, Trajan." A passing Bull adorn in a blue robe boldly pointed out, leading to a few of the others snickering.

Tsukune shrugged. "They're not wrong, my dude."

"Man... I must be having a bad day..." the Behemoth mused then shrugged. "Usually the crowd believes me!"

"Cicero, the day anyone is convinced of that, is the day you shine brighter than the sun itself." A stern voice stated.

As Tsukune turned, he saw the unmistakable black robed form of Timaeus. "I suppose you will be indulging in Lady Kurono's prepared banquet, my friend?" The general stated factually before giving Tsukune a brief glance and a nod.

"Timaeus." Tsukune nodded respectfully back. "Perhaps you and I could chat sometime when you are available? I've heard you're the guy to go to when it comes to combat tactics and strategy, and I've been eager to learn about that stuff."

"Be assured that Lord Apollo will see to it that you will learn everything that you require. If he sees that I may hold something to pass onto you, then he will summon me." Timaeus responded almost disapprovingly. "You have made leaps and bounds under his guidance, so do not underestimate his means of teaching, just as I will not impose on those methods."

The general motioned to Cicero to head through to the dining hall and walked toward it himself. He paused as if to think about something, then looked back at Tsukune. "But should you prove yourself to truly be worth as my lord seems to suspect, then I would perhaps be eager to indulge a matter I have long been hoping for..." He then turned and entered the dining hall.

"Damn..." Cicero sighed as he rested his arms at the back of his head. "Looks like 'Gilgamesh's Descendant' seems to be opening up to you, brah."

"Well, it wasn't the fact I'm underestimating his teaching." Tsukune said, almost to himself, as he put his hand under his chin. "It's more the fact that everyone has different viewpoints as far as fighting and thought processes go. If I can find some kind of combination or see a side that I haven't thought of before, I thought maybe that would help me as far as creativity goes..."

At that moment, Tsukune felt someone tapping on his shoulder. It was Beth.

"Hey, I've got to run and do some errands." She said before Tsukune could speak. "Moka just wanted me to pass by and say that she'd be down later and for you to go ahead and grab something to eat."

Tsukune opened his mouth again, but Beth grinned. "She also said for you to not argue or you would know what would happen later."

Tsukune sighed. "Fine. I'll do what my lady wants, then."

"Moka's got a smart man." Beth giggled, then patted him on the shoulder as she ran past.

Tsukune shook his head, then realized something and turned to Cicero. "Cici, what did you mean by 'Gilgamesh's Descendant?'"

"You've heard of the legendary Gilgamesh, right?" Cicero inquired.

Tsukune blinked again.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'No' then..." Cicero mused sheepishly as he motioned to Tsukune to follow him into the hall. "To put it plainly, Babel Gilgamesh was perhaps THE single greatest Night Warrior, if not Behemoth of all time."

"That sounds like a pretty tall order." Tsukune observed, noticing the eyes that continued to follow his every movement.

"Sure is. According to the story, Gilgamesh lived over six thousand years ago and was the first ever of us to make a pact with a Ziz Gryphon. That is now a deed which all who enter the Army Branch of our order must undertake and because of his doing." Cicero became a little more impassioned as he spoke, taking a plate and loaded several pancakes onto it. "What's more, Gilgamesh was the first ever receiver of the Crimson Sash and went down in history by defeating a coven of Vampires...no offense, with just a small platoon of three at his command. And all this, he did at just the age of thirteen."

"...Woah." Tsukune's jaw dropped. "That dude is incredible! What was I even doing at that age?"

"Tell me about it. I was still dreaming big myself when I was thirteen." Cicero grinned as he found a seat and started chowing down. "Gilgamesh naturally made General at a young age... might be best asking the chief about him? He'll be able to tell you a better story; after all, he knew the lad personally." Cicero swallowed a large portion of pancake before continuing "Anyway, while he didn't live long enough to have a LOT of children, he did have at least one." The Captain looked over at Timaeus with a knowing glance "And that fellow there has good claims of being his direct descendant."

Tsukune bit into his sausage and thought. "So, you're saying that because Timaeus can hold a candle up to that legacy?"

"Put it this way, Tsuku" Cicero said, unusually serious at this point. "Alexander Timaeus is a master fighter, even Akasha couldn't beat him. In fact he's only ever lost ONE battle in his whole career; a match he personally requested and lost in less then ten seconds."

"Against Apollo, right?"

"And the circle takes the square" Cicero answered with a smile. "The chief respects him that much that when the match was set; he didn't wanna insult him by holding back in a match... I've never seen him do that with anyone else, save with him and Akasha."

Tsukune nodded. _'I want that one day...'_ Tsukune thought to himself, feeling slightly jealous that others were able to draw out of Apollo what Tsukune was unable to. "What was it like when Apollo and Akasha sparred?"

Cicero tilted his head back, briefly lost in memory. He shrugged then answered, "The last time I remember them sparring, was before you and Mokie were born. They sparred lightly at the Festival of Remembrance tournament for a display battle... and that alone felt as if the air around you could crush you... like a wall of water knowing no distinction. And when you reach that level or close to it, I can assure you that he's going to want to challenge you himself."

"Yeah, Cicero." Tsukune chuckled. "There's no way that' going to happen, with my meager accomplishments!"

"Don't sell yourself short, man." Cicero pointed out. "You've managed to get his attention, by the chief focusing on _you_. With what you've managed so far, I reckon it's not a matter of 'if' he challenges you, just 'when'. Because if I know that fella, and I do know him, he's been aching for a real challenge for a long time. He even stopped competing in the Festival Tournaments after winning it five times because there wasn't anyone he considered 'worthy.' But where they failed, I bet you're just what his doctor ordered!"

Tsukune blinked and looked behind him. "You talking to me?" He chuckled. "It'll be millenia before I can get to that level. During my final trial, Apollo came at me about 5% of his total fighting potential, maybe even way less than that. He is beyond anything I can manage."

"Akasha was only just nine hundred years old before she died." Cicero pointed out "And one thing I came to theorize when it comes to Shinso blood; the more it's passed down, the stronger the recipient of that blood becomes." The captain tapped his chin with his fork. "In fact, I can imagine you'll equal her strength in probably less then a century. But also remember, Tsuku, it's not all about 'power.' The Chief seldom even uses his. Even against strong opponents, we warriors use our skill over power."

"Yeah, under the Vampires and their stupid 'class' system, we Behemoths don't even register as C rank, yet we've managed to kick their sorry proud asses more times then they've counted." A nearby Bull pointed out. A few around him chuckled.

Tsukune chuckled. "Thanks for the praise, but remember: That's just a theory, not a fact. There's no proof in any of Apollo's journals or books that cement that fact, not that I've found, anyways. But, if I find something, I'll let you know." Tsukune grinned. "And as for the skill, I know that. Why do you think I was coming to Timaeus for lessons? I already heard from Raphael, Xerxes, and Cornelia, so I just wanted to hear from him."

"Hehe, if you insist..." Cicero replied knowingly "Until you impress him enough though, he'll remain the uptight little git most of us know him for. Trust me, it took him about four centuries to get used to me more then just to order me about."

"Well we _are_ talking about you Emeral" The same Bull from before teased, garnering a collective laugh from those nearby; it wasn't a cruel laugh, but one which even Cicero couldn't help but join. in

Tsukune couldn't help but laugh. Then he looked around. "I thought Moka would've been here by now. It's a shame, she would've loved to join in..."

"Yeah, where is lil Mokie?" Cicero asked as he calmed down, just as Kurumu finally finished her dish and looked over.

"Tsukune? Why didn't you tell me you were here?!" she pouted. "I could've... y'know...fed you..."

Tsukune blushed. "I... Uh... just got here?"

Tsukune could feel a heavy presence entering the hall, but was too focused on Kurumu's advance.

Cicero winced and tried to point behind Tsukune. "Err... buddy, I think you may wanna pay attention to..."

"Feeding?! Dosh Mishtur. Vampire wanna be fwed?" Naoko chirped as she lifted her head from her plate of sausages, several still stuffed in her mouth.

"NO!" Tsukune blurted out. "I'm fine, thanks... But I really ought to get going. I've got... training to do..." He slowly began to get up from the table.

"Training? Aww... can I at least cheer you on? I think I can get that chick to whip me up a good cheerleader kinda thing..." Kurumu asked, trying to follow him

"No, I think that'll get Moka..." He turned and looked at the entrance, and suddenly realized where that heavy presence came from. "Aw... shit..."

"Tsukune, love..." Moka's voice was steely calm, barely betraying the storm that lied beneath it. "I appreciate you waiting for me, but you can go ahead and start your training. I just remembered that I have some business with Kurumu and Naoko... Alright?"

"Yes ma'am! Don't need to tell me twice!"

Tsukune ran. He did not want to be there when tables started flying...

* * *

Tsukune sighed to himself as he entered the relative safety of the Arena. The warm, soft-lit stone room greeted him as he reached within his pocket and withdrew a single silver and red key. He looked at it fondly, remembering the moment he had gotten it from Apollo.

"In addition to your lessons," Apollo had said. "I fully expect you to make use of the Arena at any convenience you may have. If you maintain your physical fitness and refine your instincts and habits through battle, then perhaps your mind will be able to better absorb the lessons I have for you."

Tsukune approached the section in the wall where Fafnir had placed his own key a few weeks prior, and while picturing his wishes in his mind, twisted the key.

He felt a rush of energy flow from the key in the wall through his back, just as the room went dark.

* * *

"He's crazy, if he thinks he's ready for this..."

Moka heard these words being echoed through the Parlor as she passed by. Tilting her head, she stopped to listen more.

"It's pitch black in there, save for the full moon." She heard another say. "And he's going against vampires and werewolves at the same time! The boy has a death wish after all..."

"It's only for training, though." A male voice said. "He knows the risks, more than likely. After all, Lord Apollo gave him a key to the Arena. Would our Lord have done that if he felt his student was not ready for it?"

"I can understand that, but still!" A female voice retorted. "The child is escalating things too quickly."

"He can handle it just fine." She heard a familiar voice say. "From what I've read and seen, he is more than capable of defending himself against a handful of vampires and werewolves."

Moka smiled and decided to join in on the conversation, since she knew who it was about. "What's going on in here?"

"Room, standby!"

Immediately upon her entrance, a Behemoth in black robes called out and everyone in the room quickly stood. Moka sighed.

"Xerxes, I thought I told you to stop doing that. I'm not militarized like you all. Please, sit down, everyone."

The room returned to ease as Xerxes chuckled and scratched his neck. "Well, Princess Moka, it's a sign of respect. And you certainly deserve the respect."

Moka folded her arms. "Really? How so, then?"

"You fought the vampire Alucard." Xerxes pointed out. "Not to mention you're the Lord's family."

"Tsukune has done all that, as well." Moka retorted. "If not more. How come he doesn't earn that respect?"

"Well, Princess Moka..." Xerxes shifted uncomfortably. "It's not that he hasn't earned respect. Everyone in this Estate knows of his capabilities. It's more that there is some lingering fear, and as a warrior, he must prove himself further to us. After all, he is-"

"A Shinsai?" Moka asked. "Is that what you are getting at?"

Xerxes crossed his arms. "To put it bluntly, yeah. People around here don't exactly have a good recollection of Shinsai Vampires, given the actions of the only other one to exist."

Xerxes held up a finger. "People are on edge. Dracula himself was pretty 'nice' and 'worthy' for many centuries, then look how he turned out... It's a damn shame too. And if you're trying to give your husband a good word in to these people, you getting all wound up isn't exactly going to make them change their minds.

"Put it this way, if you were them and you saw them being aggressive at the first sign of criticism, would you be willing to pay attention?"

Moka bit her tongue. "I know... but when I think about what it must be like for him, and I'm getting all the respect..."

"You get the respect because of who your mother was, and even she had to work for that, despite being the emperor's favored child." Xerxes offered honestly then continued. "Plus, we've known you since you were a newborn and from watching you grow up, we knew you were going to be aiming high. We'd have expected nothing less." Xerxes looked to the screen. "He, on the other hand, has only recently become known to us. He shows up out of the blue, through circumstances that almost no one could have seen coming, and has an incredible amount of power to which it takes the emperor himself to deal with."

Xerxes gently brushed Moka's arm as he passed. "I know it's a bummer to know he's being watched like a hawk, but be diligent, patient, and let him prove himself. Be confident in that instead of being quick on the draw. I find myself intrigued with the lad and I think he'll prove himself to the others soon enough."

Moka sighed heavily and, as Xerxes passed her, went to go take a seat on the couch in front of the television. The Hale, who had already been sitting there, moved over so she would have some room.

Moka looked over at her, squinted for a second, then asked, "Antipas, was it?"

The Hale looked at Moka with a respectful smile and nodded "Yes, Princess."

"Have you been watching for a while?" Moka asked. She was curious as to how long her husband had been training for, and what specifically was causing the uproar.

"When able, Princess. My General has kept me preoccupied with several training seminars." Antipas offered honestly before looking over to Xerxes who glanced back with a playful glare. "No offense, General."

"None taken, Ribbon...although I do think you could take some more time to watch the fella." Xerxes offered as he headed over and leaned with both of his massive, armored arms on the back of the sofa.

"Ribbon?" Moka looked at Antipas with a questioning look.

"It's the nickname the others haven given me, Princess."

"Alright then. So, Xerxes, why do you say that?" Moka laughed. "I mean, yes, he's my husband and I think he's amazing, but haven't you all seen better people train in the Arena? Timaeus, for example?"

"Sure, but not many of us who undertake the final trial with our Lord manage to actually pass, especially so young." Xerxes countered as he glanced at the screen. "As I said, your husband's got a lot to do to prove himself. I wanna be here to see what he's got... plus, it should be fun."

"General, Obsidi, you always did enjoy watching a fight a little too much. With all due respect, not every match we watch ends up being what you'd call a, quote unquote, 'slobberknocker.'" Antipas mused as she looked at Moka knowingly and winked.

"Hey, even the smallest fights have the chance of being ones for the ages, I'll have you know!" Xerxes retorted passionately.

"I did hear from Cicero that he was freaking out during the trial." Moka looked teasingly at Antipas. "I wonder what that was about?"

The Hale grinned. "One can only imagine, Princess."

At that moment, a loud crack from the television caused them to direct their attention towards the screen. Tsukune had just thrown a werewolf into a group of vampires that were trying to rush him, all while utilizing his human form.

Antipas raised an approving brow at Tsukune's methodology. She quickly nudged the Vampiress and motioned toward the towering Behemoth General, whose face had become glazed over with an excited zeal.

Moka chuckled silently, and held a finger up to her lips, as she could hear that the General was muttering his analysis, forgetting himself in his excitement.

Antipas couldn't help but copy with her finger to her lip, she then suddenly felt the sofa shake a little; knowing the source just as Tsukune swung under the brutal blow of one of the Vampires he was fighting, quickly grasping its wrist and using the momentum of the punch to flip his opponent on his back.

Tsukune stood still for a second, then seemed to grin at something. And then, he did something that nobody expected.

He ran in the complete opposite direction of his opponents.

Antipas blinked at the surprising action. "Seriously? He's just going to bolt?" She cried just as Xerxes's jaw dropped.

"OH, COME ON!" He suddenly roared, forcing everyone in the room to suddenly feel their heart skip a beat with the sudden rush of yokai stemming from the Behemoth general. "What the hell are you doing!?"

The whole room shook with displeasure as Tsukune dashed through unseen brush and jumped over fallen trees, all while a dozen werewolves and vampires alike were in hot pursuit of their prey. From their chattering, it seemed like they felt as if their prey would be cornered soon.

But Tsukune never stopped smiling.

"Tsukune, what are you planning?" Moka wondered aloud, holding her chin in her hands.

Her words didn't go unnoticed, and the Hale next to her gave a brief glance.

"Hmm... so it's not a cowardly retreat..." Antipas muttered, as she turned her eyes back towards the screen in anticipation.

Finally, after what seemed like a moment, Tsukune stopped, and turned to face the oncoming mob. Again, that irritating smile of his was plastered all over his face. And, right before the mob fell upon him, Tsukune dodged to the side, reached low, and grabbed the heel of the nearest vampire.

As the vampire shrieked, Tsukune ducked behind the mob and with a vicious swing, slammed the vampire's body into the mass group of monsters. The attack had so much force that it caused the monsters to stagger forward in their momentum, tumbling into each other and causing each other to fall to the ground.

...Or rather, past the ground, as they fell and kept going until they vanished from sight.

"Wha..." Xerxes began to exclaim, then went quiet with the realization of just how much strength must have gone into the maneuver.

"Looks like you were right on the money, Princess..." Antipas mused as Tsukune dusted himself off with a sigh.

Moka smiled. "Tsukune's so hardheaded that way. He literally can't run away from a fight if he has something invested in it."

After that, Tsukune flexed, and soon he was standing in his full Shinsai form. He sighed, and then sat cross-legged on the ground. He placed his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. He made no further movement, but the air began vibrating around him.

"What... what is he doing?" Moka wondered aloud.

Xerxes leaned closer to the TV, his eyes narrowing. "Looks like he's meditating, using his yokai as a counterbalance. But why would he do such a thing...?"

Antipas narrowed her eyes. "Is he trying to mimic Lord Apollo?"

Several of the Behemoths drew their breath.

"That's blasphemous!" One cried. "Our Lord's might is untouchable! How can someone try to mimic him and expect to succeed? That's like trying to undermine all of Lord Apollo's achievements!"

"That is no such thing." Xerxes said, chastising. "If he was untouchable, as you say, then the Lord's Apprentice would never have stood a chance during his trial. We all saw his accomplishment, did we not? And they do say that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. For now, Tsukune Aono appears to be trying to follow in his teacher's footsteps until he can find his own way."

"The Lord allowed the child to touch him!" The Behemoth protested.

Xerxes glared at the Behemoth, and the room felt a few degrees chillier. "Do you wish to argue any further?"

Moka watched as the Behemoth seemed to wither. "N...No, sir..."

"Good. You and I will discuss your attitude later." Xerxes turned and smiled at Moka. "Also, don't you have somewhere you need to be right now?"

Moka turned and saw that the television was now turned off, signifying the Arena had been closed off. She smiled, and shot to her feet. She quickly thanked Xerxes and Antipas, then left the room to meet her husband.

* * *

Tsukune cracked his neck again, feeling his muscles straining as he moved. He felt drained. He'd never done any conditioning using his yokai before, and it was definitely a different kind of strain on his body. But... it felt good. It was almost calming to feel the energy in his body flowing through him, up and down, up and down, almost in sync with his heartbeat. It was one of the times he felt most in tune with himself. He made a mental note to himself to begin training like this regularly.

He felt a familiar presence rushing towards him and smiled. "You were watching, Moka?"

"Geez, at first I thought this Blood Bond was super romantic..." Moka grumbled from next to him. "Now it's just annoying me. I can't surprise you anymore..."

Tsukune chuckled. "Well, I'm sure if you ask Apollo, he might give you a few pointers. He knows everything."

"Nobody knows everything, love." Moka chuckled, taking his arm. "That would make life boring, right? It's better to have a few surprises every now and then. Makes life interesting."

"Well, dear child, I feel as if life is interesting enough without surprises." Came Apollo's voice next to them. "If you look around, there are many wonderful things waiting to be experienced."

Tsukune and Moka turned, just in time to see Apollo, along with their friends, walking up to them.

Kurumu giggled softly. "Already so lovey-dovey in the morning? Moka, you sly girl..."

Moka blushed. "It... It's nothing like that!"

Apollo chuckled. "Young love is always a wonderful sight to behold, for example." He turned. "And in response to your suggestion, young Aono, I am sure there are quite a few things I could teach you two in order to make such occurrences plausible."

"Thank you, Apollo." Tsukune smiled. "So, where are you heading with this crazy entourage?"

"Crazy?!" Yukari puffed out her cheeks. "Try soon-to-be-elite! Lord Apollo offered to give us personalized training, just like you!"

"Yeah," Tsukune grimaced. "I'm not so elite... And what Apollo does with me was one-on-one, while he's doing... well, one-on-three..."

Mizore giggled slightly. "He's got you there, Yukari. Nice try..."

Yukari frowned. "Whatever. I'm not going to sit in the shadows for long, Tsukune! Just you wait and see..."

"I'm sure you'll pull something out, soon enough." Tsukune chuckled. "You've never been one for the bottom spot, after all." Tsukune then turned to Moka. "Hey, I'm going to head to the room and grab a shower. Wanna meet up for lunch in an hour? Maybe in the garden?"

Moka blushed and smiled. "That sounds like a date, love."

"Perhaps it is. Perhaps it's not..." Tsukune winked, then turned away and left.

After he'd gotten a safe distance away, Yukari turned to Apollo. "Tsukune's acting a lot more confident ever since he finished his training. What did you do to him?"

Apollo chuckled. "Young Miss Sendo, I had nothing to do with his supposed transformation. He is simply more aware of himself and his shortcomings, and is able to surpass each of them. From there comes his source of confidence." He nodded to each of them. "And, also, how can he not be confident with such a wonderful group of friends to cheer him forward? Naught but victory awaits him, if he remains true to himself.

"Coincidentally, Moka."

Moka looked up at her grandfather, in surprise. He was digging in his robe pockets, reaching for something.

"This morning, I was reminded of something you asked me for, before you left for the human world." Apollo said, in almost a nostalgic tone. "At the time, I had told you that you were not old enough, nor mature enough to be able to handle the experience."

Moka stifled a gasp as Apollo withdrew his hand from his robe, and pulled out a single, ordinary key.

"Now," Apollo smiled fondly. "I feel as if you are ready. You already know where it is, am I right?"

Moka nodded, her hand still covering her mouth as she tried to stifle her tears. "Thank you... grandfather..."

She happily took the key from her grandfather's outstretched hand, and tore up the stairs.

* * *

She couldn't count how many times she'd passed this door. It was always an entrancing mystery to her, a bountiful wonderland filled with all the questions she'd always had as a little girl. But, as an adult, that was also a source of trepidation. The fact was, she didn't know what was in there. What would she find, and would she have been better off not knowing?

So, when Apollo gave her the key to the one room she'd never been allowed in, she ran with a mixture of excitement and fear. But that was normal. Anyone would be.

After all, Moka had gotten access to her late mother's room.

After a while, she finally stood in front of the door. She stood there anxiously, fidgeting with the key in her hand.

 _Just open the stupid door already, damn it!_ She thought to herself.

"...ess?"

 _I've got this, I've got this..._

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her out of her stupor while providing a healthy scare. She whirled around to find Cornelia, retracting her hand and smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Princess. But you looked like you were having some trouble, and..." She nodded towards the door. "Couldn't help but notice where you were staring."

Moka smiled nervously. "Yeah, just... trying to psyche myself up, I guess. I don't know what I'll find in there."

Cornelia crossed her arms over her chest. "He gave you the key after all, huh?" She spoke aloud, almost to herself. "Well, if you don't open that door soon, that question is going to keep bothering you, so I suggest opening it." She smiled. "It's better to have an answer you did or didn't want than to have a question that won't let you sleep."

Moka nodded. "You're right, Cornelia. Thank you."

Cornelia chuckled. "You still don't seem too convinced. Do you need me to come in with you? Just as support, of course."

Moka smiled. "I'm not a child anymore, you know." She said teasingly.

"Princess, with all due respect," Cornelia smiled right back at her. "You're still a child to me."

Moka nodded. "Fair enough. Thank you."

Moka turned toward the door and took a deep breath. _She's right. Standing here worrying won't get anything done. I need to push forward._

She lifted the hand holding the key, and found it was shaking a great deal. However, she managed to bring the key to the keyhole and unlock the door.

Within moments, she was within her mother's room.

The room was just as she remembered it. The room was decorated pleasantly, much like her and Tsukune's room was. But there was more flair to it. There were pictures of Akasha and Moka when she was a little girl. There were pictures of her, Apollo, and Fafnir going places, eating good food, and having a good time. There were books stacked neatly on a small shelf, as well as a small assortment of dolls and statues scattered throughout the room at appropriate positions. Moka smiled to herself, as she remembered playing with these dolls as a child.

In the back of the room was what looked like a proper queen-sized four poster bed, the covers depicting pictures of cherry blossoms free in bloom, appearing to be scattered by the wind. Next to it was an antique looking nightstand, with a small mirror, a lamp, and what appeared to be a small book. As Moka got closer, the older the book appeared. The spine had threads coming from the edges, and the cover was faded, as if it had seen many a sunny day. And it must have, as Moka got close enough to finally pick it up, feeling the weathered surface, and finally opened the book to the first page.

 _This Diary belongs to:_

 _Akasha Bloodriver_

Moka's eyes widened. She could hardly believe what she was holding in her hands. She was essentially holding her mother's life story. Every question she'd ever had could potentially be answered with this book.

So far, the room upheld the image she had of her mother: Girly, proper, kind, and yet almost regal. However, what if this book told a different story? She could discover a side to her mother she'd never known before.

"Are you alright, Princess?" She distantly heard Cornelia's voice, pulling her from her stupor.

"Yes, sorry about that." Moka could feel her cheeks heating up. "I... just got caught up in this."

"Well, I can see that." Cornelia chuckled softly. "That was one of your mother's. I swear, she would write every chance she could. Any time she finished one, she would beg the Lord for another." She shook her head as she walked over to a nearby bookshelf. "He always would find another for her. The Lord prized his daughter above all else, and he spoiled her the same."

Cornelia seemed to scan the bookshelf for a minute, then smiled. "Found it." She reached up and pulled one of the books from the shelf. She carried it over to Moka and held it up to her. If it was possible, this book was more worn than the one that Moka was holding.

"This is the first one she wrote, I believe." Cornelia handed it to Moka. "If you're seriously looking for answers, I'd bet you anything it's in here."

Moka could feel herself starting to shake even more.

Cornelia looked at her closely. "Do you need some space? I can step out for a minute if you need."

Moka thought for a moment, then nodded. "I can't say it enough, Cornelia. Thank you."

Cornelia nodded her head. "I'll be outside, then."

After Cornelia left, Moka sat down on the bed, holding the book in her hands gently. The book felt warm, as if the warmth of her mother were seeping out of it. After a moment of steeling herself, Moka finally cracked open the book and began to read.

However, nothing could have prepared her for what lie within these pages. It was a tale darker and more deep than she could have imagined...

* * *

"As I have just proven, werewolves can be caught, and the strength of Vampires can be overwhelmed by the tactics of man. Despite the varying prowesses that any one adversary may claim, they are never without weakness. There is always a solution..." Apollo paused, then placed his finger to his head. "Most issues which cause many to fail come from their mindset."

"So, you're saying that we're afraid in some way?" Kokoa asked, with a little more bite then she intended. She paused as Apollo looked her way with a analytical stare.

"One needs to overcome fear, by not just facing it, but also by realizing it for what it is in order to face it." Apollo began as he paced around the young Vampiress. "You, for instance, young Kokoa. You fear you are inferior, a trait most common among your kind. Because of this, you brazenly throw yourself into scenarios in a bid to prove you are not. This is more to prove to yourself, rather then others, your worth and while you may fight bravely enough, you do so blindly and with little care." The Harbinger patted her shoulder sympathetically as she looked away bashfully. "Such foolishness serves only for a while, until you are overwhelmed, and thus you are beaten."

Apollo walked to Kurumu, who looked back at him, rather nervous as to what he would say about her. "My child, you share a similar predication to young Kokoa, though your issue revolves far more around the notion that you need to prove yourself outward." The Harbinger tenderly wrapped his arm around the Succubae's shoulders and gave a half hug. "If you allow your overconfidence to blind you from modifying your tactics, then you leave yourself easy to read and inevitably they will see you coming before you even see them prepared to counter."

He looked to Mizore and smiled. "You, Mizore, on the other hand prove to be too lost in the idea of being able to take your opponent by surprise. As such, you depend too much on young Kurumu's recklessness in which to retain your distance. But should the day come that your strategy fails, you can only lose, for they certainly will not grant you the distance you require."

"So...Apollo... what would you say is my issue? I mean, I know so much about summoning and stuff and magic I can tell you everything there is..." Yukari offered, then looked bemused as everyone saw the Harbinger draw a circle around himself and beckoned her to him.

"Stand in this circle, please, Yukari?" Apollo asked as he stepped out of it. The young witch obliged and held her wand tightly as the Harbinger stopped after walking several paces, slipping a ring on his finger. "You need to stop me from reaching you... and you are forbidden to leave that circle no matter what."

Yukari nodded and confidently began to conjure one of her familiars, but was immediately snapped out of the spell as Apollo raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The wand flew out of Yukari's hand and directly into the Harbinger's, causing the young witch to squeak in surprise. She began to tremble as he walked right toward her.

"And this is your issue, young one." Apollo lectured gently. "You place so much emphasis on your knowledge of magic that you have completely overlooked the aspect that there are opponents, whilst not adept in magical lore, have their own means of countering it. There are also those of which even you, while so adept, are not privy to."

Apollo walked right in front of the young witch, handed her back her wand and gently tapped her nose. "Keep in mind, your education is only a reflection of a good memory. It is virtually useless without the means of which intelligence is truly tested, not by memorizing words on a page, but by the means of thinking on your feet. Without your wand to bring to life the fruits of your wisdom, what do you do?"

Yukari swallowed as she looked down shyly.

"How about you, Apollo?" Ruby asked curiously, as she watched him look her way and swore she saw a twinge of sadness in his expression.

"Ah, mine..." Apollo smiled sadly. "Mine is that I fear the reality in which I lose those closest to me."

He looked up at the moon and sighed before continuing. "I am constantly wracked with the grief of those I simply can not save and knowing that there are going to be many more to come of who I can not save...and that notion fills me with the worst of fears..."

"Despair..." Ruby finished for him and tenderly smiled at him. "You'd sooner take the place of those who suffer and die...wouldn't you?" Apollo looked back at her and nodded.

"Every time. You see right through me...and so are those who would oppose the plans of which I and you all strive toward." Apollo looked to the entire group. "There are those who will see these flaws and use those weaknesses as weapons of strength for them to wield. This is why I train, and this is why I would suggest you do so; to make sure you are prepared."

"That's why you trained Akasha, isn't it?" Kokoa inquired, and noticed as Apollo's shoulders sag.

"Yes. I knew Akasha was stronger then she realized and I trained her, in the hope that one day she would prove better then me in that should I fail, she would succeed." Apollo mused.

"I've been curious for a while...Ancestor." Mizore finally spoke and added to the conversation. "Just what was the story of you and Moka's mom? You said once that she'd been turned, she wasn't born a Vampire..."

"Mizore, don't you think you're being a bit... you know, impersonal?" Kurumu murmured.

"Funny, hearing that from you..." Mizore replied with bite and Apollo sort to end the flinging match before it began. He had promised to tell the story and now was good a time as any.

"That is enough." Apollo spoke aloud and gathered their attention as he walked over to a boulder in the field and sat down. "I did promise that I would tell you the story. I was intending to tell you all with Moka and Tsukune here, but I can just as well tell them later." The girls looked at each other curiously, walked over and sat down before Apollo. Ruby unconsciously chose to kneel by Apollo's side as he began, his glance again back at the moon.

"It all took place, over nine hundred years ago..."

* * *

 _I used to be so innocent, didn't I? Looking back, I almost can't believe I used to look at the world through such naïve eyes. I suppose Father's words have merit after all. Perhaps by writing down these memories of mine, painful as they are, maybe I can find some solace in their passing._

 _My name is Akasha, daughter of Emperor Apollo. But I was not always such a person..._

 _Where should I begin? Maybe at the very beginning of it all would be suitable. Well, nobody will be reading this, so I think it should be fine if I write however I see fit._

 _I may be a vampire now, but I was once human. I grew up in a small village in Catania, Sicily near the end of the 11_ _th century. I know, a woman must have a few secrets, like her age. But, as I mentioned before, since nobody will be reading this, I can divulge a few secrets._

 _Like how it was me that snuck the insects into my brother's pillow that one night, growing up. Sorry, Mother. I lied when I said I didn't know how they got in there._

 _Oh dear, I said I was going to start from the beginning, but I ended up going fast, too. Why don't I try again?_

 _Like I said, I grew up in a small village. I was raised by my mother, Catarina, alongside my little brother, Renato. He was such a sweet little boy. We were only four years apart in age, but I doubt any siblings were so close. Or, perhaps he was just unable to leave his big sister's side. He was always with me, anytime I went out to play by the lake or when I would go to the store to pick something up for Mother_

 _Nowadays, people would shudder at the thought of sending their children alone to pick up a few items from the store. However, in this small village of ours, we were like a family. Everybody knew each other, and we looked after each other; a sore thing desperately needed in today's society. Every time I went to the store, the owner Bertrand would always give me some sweets for my brother and myself. The butcher, Mikeas, would always tell me a new joke, then his wife Lizeth would always stop him before his jokes went "too far," as she would say. He would laugh loudly, clutching at his impressive belly before waving us off and telling us to be careful as always.  
_

 _On the way back to the house, we would run into Samuel, one of Mother's friends. He would always greet us on our way back home. He loved to fish, and would always stop us to tell stories of his greatest escapades. Some of them I believe now to be tall stories, but at the time I listened raptly, as if I was listening to the tales of a great hero._

 _We would love listening to them, however there would be times where he would keep us for a moment, insisting that we help him pack up his bait and tackle and such. Sometimes it would be the most menial tasks, but he would claim that our help was absolutely needed. I wondered at times why he would do such a thing, but I believed with childlike naivete that it was alright._

 _And it was for a good reason, as I didn't realize until much later just what my mother was doing to help ends meet._

* * *

 _One night, I was playing with Renato in our room when I heard my mother talking to someone in the other room. I knew my mother had requested that we stay in our room, but I was very curious and quite honestly was sick of my room._

 _And, perhaps I saw something I shouldn't have. In the main room, my mother was tangled with one of the men from the village. I knew him from one of the stores, but never really got to talk to him. But, I guess my mother and him knew each other, because they were real close and personal with each other. They were tangled together against the wall, and for some reason their clothes were half removed. As a child, I found that odd because Mother would always throw a fit when I used to remove my clothes in front of company, especially boys. I would've gone up to her and asked what was going on, but something stopped me. I remained quiet as I watched them. Eventually, the man started making some sharp movements, out of my view, and Mother started to cry out. It didn't sound like she was in pain, but still I couldn't move to check and see if she was alright. Eventually, they stopped and put their clothes back on, and I quickly hid in my room._

 _The next morning, Mother told us she got a new job and wouldn't be around as much. I should have been happy, but at the time I couldn't help but get a pit in my stomach._

 _I couldn't have known at the time what was truly happening, but as I recount the memories with the wisdom of someone older, I would have tried all I could to have protected that younger me from the exposure of what lone women were often forced to resort to, just to survive._

 _This went on for a while, of course. Our family started to fair at least a little better, but I wished my mother would have tried to find something that didn't make her so uncomfortable. I would always ask her if she was alright, but she would always reply that she was fine._

 _"As long as I can see you smile, Akasha," she would say. "My world will be complete."_

 _Unfortunately, it wasn't that long before I would lose my smile. And, her's as well._

* * *

 _It happened almost all too quickly. My bother began to complain that his chest hurt him, but mother and I assumed that he'd hurt himself playing, which wasn't too bad of an assumption, considering he'd taken quite a fall prior to telling us. But, it quickly escalated._

 _One day, Mother had asked Renato to get something from within the house as she tried to wash the clothes. He was always happy to help Mother out, so Mother obliged him by letting him get the small things she needed. But, as he came back from the house, he suddenly doubled over and fell to his knees in a coughing fit. We rushed over, thinking he'd fallen ill with the flu, but then we saw the small stream of blood coming from my brother's mouth._

 _It was just the very beginning of the end. To this day, I curse the fact that I survived._

 _The local doctor arrived, and quickly assessed the situation. To his horror, he claimed his worst nightmare had come true, and that the disease known as Consumption had come to our village. When asked how he knew about it, he told us about a messenger that had arrived a month or so prior, to warn the doctor about a plague-like disease that was sweeping over the country side. The doctor had hoped that perhaps it would have left us in peace for a while longer, but that hope had been dashed._

 _And soon, it wasn't long before my mother had caught it, as well. The rest of the village soon followed._

* * *

 _I cannot tell you how many times I stayed up late, tending to both my brother and my mother. I had just turned 8, but there was no time to celebrate. Over the past couple months, my family's conditions had only worsened. Rather than waking up, my mother and brother would almost be in half-conscious states, splitting their time between moaning and crying. And by this time, the doctor couldn't do anything as he himself had fallen ill as well._

 _And I knew that one day, my family wouldn't wake up._

 _That day came all too soon._

* * *

 _Do you have any idea what it is like to watch everyone around you, the people you love, the people you grew up with, wither away? To watch them fade away piece by piece until there is nothing left? The people who would joke around and laugh with you, and the people who gave you advice... they no longer exist. All that exists is a weeping, living corpse._

 _My mother and brother were long gone, and I was surprised that I shed not one tear. Perhaps I felt that guilty relief, that I no longer had to wait on them hand and feet, and that I was now free from that burden. But, if I had that, it conflicted with my grief that I no longer had my mother's hugs or my brother's antics._

 _And one day, it became all too much. And I left my village behind in a fit of sorrow, with no clue where I was headed. I only took the clothes on my back, and my mother's necklace, possibly the only thing that our family owned that was considered valuable. But I could not bear to part with it. I even took care of it as I ran. But I cared not how far I ran, or how many times I tripped and fell. All I cared about was getting away. Away from the place that I knew must have been considered Hell. Perhaps I was hoping that Death himself was wandering as well, and would take me away. Back to my family._

 _Well, one day I found Death. And he was possibly far more dreadful than I could have imagined._

* * *

 _Unbeknownst to my village, beyond the forest that surrounded m y village lay yet another village, who were equally unaware of our existence. After a day of wandering the forest, I stumbled upon it myself. What a strange sight I must have been: a young girl in dirty, near tattered clothes, wandering near the food and the people who wandered about their day, with nary a care in the world. They had not been subjected to what I had seen. They had not seen the veil of reality fall away to bear the truth of the world: which was that All was Pain, and Pain was All._

 _Due to that mindset, it pushed me to steal food in order to sustain me. It took a few tries, but I got decent at snagging what I wanted._

 _But, after a while of doing so, I should have known that my luck would run out. One day, I was grabbing some fruit from a stand when the owner discovered my crime-in-the-act and started to throw a fit. I barely escaped being caught, but I'd lost a good majority of my haul. I fled into the nearby forest, seeking my place of solace where I'd made my camp of sorts. But, in my haste, I found myself becoming lost. By that time, the sun had risen high in the sky, and_

 _As I continued to wander, the precious food clutched to my chest, I began to hear noises behind me. After living here for a week or so, I attributed it to being the noises of animals wandering as I was. But, normally those sounds would have faded._

 _These did not._

 _Soon, I found out what, or who those belonged to. Looking back, I still can't tell you which would have described him better. The memories are hazy due to my terror, but the details that aren't are clear as if they had just happened._

" _Got a delicious haul, do you?" A rough voice rasped._

 _I was suddenly yanked back by my hair, tumbling backwards to the ground. The food tumbled from my arms, some of them caught underneath me as I landed on my side. Before I could gather my wits, the man was on top of me._

 _Slobber fell from his lips as he gazed at me with lust-filled eyes. Had he not been crazy, I would have thought him to be a handsome, middle-aged man. "My, what do we have here?" He spoke again, his pungent breath clouding my nostrils as he grew closer and closer to my face. "Such a naughty girl... You smell delicious... I think I'll take you instead of that food you stole..."_

 _My breath caught in my throat, and all I was able to focus on was the quickening of my heart. His hands began to wander, feeling every inch of my body. I began to whimper, wanting to beg him to stop. I didn't want him to touch me, I didn't want any of this. But I knew instinctively that if I said anything, there would be consequences._

 _But his hands... His face... his words... God, I still remember them. I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to leave, I wanted to run, run, run away until I was as far away from that creature as possible. But, no matter how I run, even know I cannot escape his memory._

 _He began to lean in, then stopped and whispered, "You... look just like her..."_

 _I stared at him in confusion, and he stared back with eyes full of both confusion and recognition._

" _No, you are her!" The man leaned in again. "My dearest, you are as beautiful as ever, but what has happened to you? You have become a human!"_

 _I could only stare at him in confusion, but then I saw a blur and pain exploded on the side of my head. He pulled his hand back again. "Are you mute? I asked what has been done to you! Answer your father when he speaks to you!"_

 _I couldn't help it. I began to sob. I began to scream. All the pain and agony I'd experienced to that day exploded from my lips as I became a sobbing mess._

 _The man seemed to reel back in surprise. "Oh, my... I did not mean to make you cry so. Please forgive me and accept this gift. I will restore you..."_

 _Then, the man did something I never expected._

 _He leaned in, close to my shoulder, and then he bit me._

 _I felt several sharp things pierce my flesh, and I gasped. What... what was happening? Soon after, I felt a cold sensation spread throughout my body. Nausea rose up, and I felt my senses begin to cloud over. I wanted to pull him off of me, but by then my limbs had grown weak and all I could do was struggle weakly beneath him. My screams had withered to moans and whimpers, and I became so lightheaded I thought I might faint. I almost did._

 _But then, the pressure was gone from my body, and the man was ripped from my body by some unseen force. I could barely turn my head, but I could tell there was some kind of struggle ongoing. I felt the ground shake several times, as if the force of two gods were clashing. At one point, my entire vision went white, and I felt the temperature of the world increase dramatically. But, as quickly as it had come, it vanished._

 _I moaned again, but this time it was so pitiful I doubt I could have been heard. All I knew was that something had stopped the man, and I didn't want to know whether I had been rescued or thrust into the hands of something much worse._

 _But, after a brief moment, I felt something touch my cheek. However, it wasn't like the man from before; it didn't feel cold and hostile... No, it felt warm, and reassuring._

 _It reminded me of my mother's touch._

 _The last words I heard before I passed out are words I have never forgotten. I cherish them to this day, in fact._

" _Oh, dear child..." A gentle voice spoke, chasing my fears away. "Just what has been done to you?"_

* * *

 _Evansfire:_ **Well, I think a few of you can see why this took so long. Akasha's Diary was probably the most difficult for me to write. I knew that this could be potentially a sink-or-swim situation that could chase plenty of people away from this story, but it was something I felt had to be done. As far as backstories go, I doubt many people have attempted to write. In the manga, it's said that her and Dracula were the only survivors of Wallachia, but not much else is said. So, Phoenix and I decided to put our own spin on it, adding more detail to the story while making sure it could still fit with the official story. And that took some effort, let me tell ya.**

 **Also, thanks for all the PM's and support over the past few months. It's been so helpful as I strived to make an appropriate beginning to Season 2. After all that I had written, I wanted to keep that same energy and carry it over. Now, as I write this, I think I succeeded.**

 **I hope I did. Because the last half of the story, which slowly was being built behind the scenes of Season 1 (quite a few caught on to it, which made me really happy), is going to make Season 1 look like an everyday episode of Barney & Friends.**

 **It's going to be one Hell of a ride.**

 _Phoenix Helix:_ **After a hefty amount of time and work...and a lot of down time xD We got the chapter out at last ^^ Akasha's diary into her past has definitely become Evan's love child for the past few months, especially since as he mentioned that there wasn't much detailed into it in the manga.**

 **Without spoiling it too much, we intend to delve a little more into this nugget of history; some of you may figure out how, others may just be surprised, but just how the Queen of all Vampires came to be under the wing of the last Harbinger and Emperor of all Yokai... a story in of itself you could say.**

 **With more characters to introduce, season two has begun, with more twists to unfold, we're here to tell the tale and we're both striving to make this as good a story as it could be ;)**

 **So ladies and gentlemen; let's rock.**

 **So, as always. Thank you, You Wonderful People. And we will see you in the next installment of our story, _Chapter 16_ _: Family Struggles and a Vampire._**

 _ **Until Next Time...**_


	18. My Apology

Hello, Everyone.

Apologies for vanishing for so long. Currently still working on the new chapter, but now I have to do double the work, since my partner Pheonix vanished. I haven't heard from him in about two or three months or so, and probably would've had two chapters out by now if I had.

So, I know I'm asking a lot, but I want to know what you guys would prefer. Would you prefer a shorter chapter that's about half the length of the usual ones that would be out before the end of the month, or a longer one that's up to par with everything else we've written, but would be released next month (hopefully). There's a lot of stuff I have to take care of, and I hope the quality is up to par, but honestly I'm scared. Perhaps the biggest reason this series has been so successful is due to Phoenix's knowledge of the characters supplementing my own, and keeping me in check when I try and rush things. So, I honestly am sorry for letting everyone down like this.

I'll have the new chapter out as soon as possible, but I ask for your patience for one last time. Thank you to all my supporters, all 25K of you, and again, I'm sorry for letting everyone down.

My deepest apologies,

-Evansfire

P.S. Here is a small sample to kind of make up for lack of content.

The staircase was silent, yet comforting, as Tsukune ascended. He'd been trying for a good half hour to track Moka through their bond, but he hadn't gotten quite that good at it yet. Finally, he'd resorted to asking Cornelia where Moka might have gone. Cornelia smiled, and merely mentioned a single room number.

As he ascended the stairs, thoughts of Moka ran through his mind. Sure, she would still kick his ass if pushed, and he would let her, but she'd become somewhat meeker in the last couple months. Perhaps because of Apollo's appearance, but maybe because of the trials both of them had experienced. Moka had commented that Tsukune had changed as well, saying that he now radiated with a newfound sense of confidence in his abilities, and he felt more mature as well. He had blushed at that last part.

Finally, he came to the door Cornelia had mentioned, and knocked. There was no response, but he could feel Moka's presence in the room. He decided to let himself in.

"Hey, Mo-" He began, then stopped as he saw her.

Moka was in a half upright, half slumped over state, with a worn out leather book opened in her hands. Her eyes were locked intently on the pages, with a far-away look in her eyes. Silently, she turned the pages, the pages making a nice, crisp sound with each movement. As he examined her, he felt various emotions go through her mind, including surprise, anticipation, fear, and sorrow.

Tsukune could tell that now was not a good time to disturb her, as she hadn't noticed her husband's presence yet, and found a nearby love seat he could sit on until she wormed her way out of the pages. He watched her in silence, memories flooding through his mind as he smiled, looking back on how they met, and all the adventures they'd gone on since then.

Then Moka's eyes went wide and she gasped hard, her eyes filled with despair. Tsukune shot to his feet. "Moka?!"


End file.
